Mr Darcy's Child Bride
by Shaelenina
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Lizzy Bennet is newly out in society when an unfortunate accident lands her in a marriage with a man who is even older than her father. This story is about how she adapts to her life as mistress of a large estate and explores how people who seem to have nothing in common can learn to adapt and appreciate one another. (FD and EB HEA don't ask how, just trust me).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lizzy Bennet walked peacefully through the park gathering wildflowers, while her aunt and uncle, lingered behind with their one-year-old son. Lizzy wanted to throw back her arms and run through the park, but she was fifteen years old and no longer a little girl allowed to run freely. If she'd been at home she probably would have chanced it; but this was not Longbourn, it was a city park in the heart of London.

Lizzy did not want to be out in society yet, and she had fought her mother two months ago at her fifteenth Birthday, when her mother had insisted she was now a young lady, and she was old enough to attend assemblies and balls, and mostly she was old enough to try to secure a husband. Needless to say, Lizzy had lost the argument. Her father had at first supported his favorite daughter, but he quickly became tired of his wifes diatribes and decided the easiest course of action was to simply let her have her way on this issue. Admittedly, Mr. Bennet did not intend to allow any young man to marry his young daughter for several years yet, and he could not imagine any young man wishing for such a young girl, so the master of Longbourn thought it harmless for his fifteen-year-old daughter to attend balls and dress like a lady.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet especially did not like to dress like a lady. The dresses a lady wore were less practical, and more easily ruined. Moreover, even worse than the dresses were the undergarments a lady was required to wear. The corset in particular was the bane of Lizzy Bennet's existence. She was utterly convinced that the corset had originally been designed as some form of medieval torture device. How it had become a staple of ladies' fashion she could hardly imagine. At least her Aunt Gardiner did not make her wear the corset pulled quite as tightly as her mother did.

After bending over to pick a few more flowers, Lizzy's corset had become especially uncomfortable. Of course, a proper lady was never to bend her back when she reached down to pick up an item, but Lizzy had a difficult time remembering all of the things a proper lady ought not to do. Thus, she was left with her corset uncomfortably situated, with the boning poking into her hip. She looked around to see that no one was in sight -she was not bothered by the absence of her aunt and uncle, as she assumed they were just a little way behind her on the path. Then she knelt down and attempted to adjust her corsets without messing her dress.

In this kneeling position, she never noticed the horse and rider approaching.

Mr. Darcy urged his horse to a canter as he rode through the London park. When he rode hard against the wind he could enjoy the feelings of the moment, and it helped him to forget about her. His beloved wife, Anne, had died nearly four years ago, and not a day went by when Mr. Darcy did not miss her. He particularly missed her when he was in London; every place he went and every person he met seemed to remind him of her. She had loved life so much that it was no wonder she had made her mark upon society. In order to avoid the pain of his memories, Mr. Darcy tried to avoid town as much as possible. Nevertheless, sometimes trips to London were necessary for business, and when they were he was certain to spend a portion of each afternoon here at the park, racing through the grounds.

As he raced, Mr. Darcy might never have noticed the young girl kneeling. Unfortunately, she was brought to his attention when his horse's hooves collided with her fragile body.

Within moments the gentleman had dismounted and was at the lady's side, "Miss, Miss, please wake up!" he called. He ascertained that she was breathing and had a strong pulse, but she did not wake.

Mr. Darcy scanned his surroundings. He was dismayed to see not one single human in sight. Hoping that someone might be in hearing distance he shouted.

"Help! Help! Somebody, please help!"

If anyone heard, no one responded. Unbeknownst to Mr. Darcy, the lady's aunt and uncle, who were quite a distance away, were just beginning to worry about her absence.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had been following Lizzy, but their pace was slowed by their young son's presence. Then Mrs. Gardiner had begun to feel ill, so the couple had chosen to sit down on a bench to rest. They fully expected that Lizzy would notice their absence soon and would return to them. Only after a great deal of time had passed did they grow concerned.

"Shall you wait here, while I go to find our niece?" Mr. Gardiner offered.

"Please do, this park seems safe, but it is not like her to wander off so far on her own. Besides," Mrs. Gardiner pointed to the sky, "It looks like it may soon rain." Mr. Gardiner looked up to see that dark gray rain clouds were moving in quickly.

"Perhaps you should take Henry home yourself? I would hate for you or the baby to take ill. Lizzy and I both have strong constitutions, and a little walk in the rain will not hurt us," Mr. Gardiner offered.

"Very well, I will have some tea ready for you when you return." Little did Mrs. Gardiner know it would be several frantic hours later before she would see her husband again.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Mr. Gardiner cried out as he walked along the path. No one answered.

Meanwhile, Mr. Darcy had also noticed the gathering storm. He knew he could not leave the poor, unconscious girl alone, so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his own home, letting his horse trail along after them.

Mr. Darcy examined the girl as he walked. She was well-dressed, obviously a gentleman's daughter; she looked too young to be out, but her style of dress suggested that she was. He wondered how a gently bred young lady had come to a London park alone. He could not think of a single explanation which would reflect creditably on both the lady and her family.

When Mr. Darcy arrived at his townhouse, he asked a stable boy to take his horse then rushed inside barking orders. The servants of Darcy house were not accustomed to their master speaking loudly or harshly, but they all knew to respond without questioning.

It was only after the young lady was laid in bed in a guest room and someone had been sent to fetch the doctor that anyone dared to inquire about the unexpected guest.

"Who is she?" Mrs. Tomkins, the housekeeper, asked.

"I have not the slightest notion?"

"What do you mean? How is it you have come to bring her here?" Mr. Darcy briefly explained the situation.

"Is there no way we can find her identity?"

"She has a reticule, perhaps you might look inside." Mrs. Tomkins emptied the reticule; it contained a handkerchief with the initials "E.B.", a solitary glove, a few hairpins and one rather crumpled letter.

"The letter is addressed to 'Lizzy' so I think our mystery girl is named Elizabeth, but the address is unreadable."

"So we have no way to find her family."

Outside the rain was pouring fiercely, and Mr. Darcy was thankful he had already carried the lady home. Unfortunately, Mr. Gardiner had no way of knowing that his niece was safe, so he was out scouring every corner of the park for her. After three hours of searching, he returned to his home to update his wife and then call out a search party. The Gardiners were on good terms with all of their neighbors, so it did not take long to assemble a large group of men willing to look for Elizabeth.

The men looked all through the night for the missing young lady. Not a single trace of her was found. Mr. Gardiner assumed Lizzy must have been kidnapped, but unless the kidnapper sent a ransom note, there was nothing more he could do.

In actuality, Lizzy was quite as safe as she could be given that she was still unconscious. The doctor had visited shortly after her arrival at Darcy House. He had proclaimed the young lady to have a concussion and also two broken ribs. Otherwise, she was unharmed and the doctor saw no reason not to expect a full recovery.

After the doctor finished examining the patient, he gave the housekeeper explicit instructions for the young lady's care. Then, after a short conversation with the master of the house, the doctor was paid and sent on his way.

Mr. Darcy was relieved to hear that the mysterious woman would be well soon. He delegated her care to the housekeeper who assigned maids to keep watch over her continually, giving them the additional instructions to call her immediately when the lady woke.

As the hours wore on without the unidentified girl awakening, the staff of Darcy house became more and more concerned. Conversely, Mr. Darcy had gone about his daily business and had practically forgot that there was an unconscious woman in one of his guest chambers.

Mr. Gardiner obviously could not forget, and he sent out his servants to canvass the neighborhood for even the tiniest bit of information that might lead them to Elizabeth. Mr. Gardiner, himself, stayed at home waiting for a ransom note. He grew more and more anxious as the hours passed by with no news. Reluctantly, he sent an express to Mr. Bennet explaining the circumstances, knowing that Mr. Bennet would be distressed by the message.

Around four in the afternoon, Lizzy finally awoke. The first thing she noticed was that she was laying in a most comfortable bed. She wondered whose bed it was and how she had got there. She looked at her surroundings hoping to find clues. The bed, which was made of intricately carved oak wood had a matching dresser and nighstand, but nothing was sitting on the surface of either. The room's walls were a pale yellow, and a painting of a wild, mountainous landscape hung on the wall.

As she admired the décor she imagined the sort of person who would have chosen it. She imagined a tall, graceful lady, neither young nor old but in the height of her life. The lady would have exquisite tastes and would prefer simple elegance over ostentatious displays.

As Lizzy continued to scan the room, she realized there was a source which could indeed provide the information of her whereabouts. In the corner, on a wooden chair, sat a maid who appeared to have dozed off slightly.

"Excuse me?" Lizzy muttered weakly. The maid did not reply. Lizzy cleared her throat and tried again.

"Excuse me?" She spoke loud and clear this time.

"Oh I am so sorry, miss. Here Mrs. Tomkins gave me strict instructions to let her know as soon as you woke up. The master will be relieved to know it, too." The maid hurried away and returned a few minutes later with Mrs. Tomkins in tow.

While the maid was gone, Lizzy let her imagination run free again. She imagined what the master of the house would be like. As husband of the mistress with such elegant tastes, she imagined he was a gentlemanly sort of man, with proper pride for his station in life. He was certainly not a vain man whose object was to impress others, or he would not have been satisfied with the simple ornamentation of this room.

"Where am I?" Lizzy asked immediately when the maid and housekeeper entered.

"You are at Darcy House, of course!"

"Oh? Mr. Darcy is the master here?"

"Yes. He carried you here yesterday afternoon. He said he had accidentally injured you with his horse."

"Oh. The last thing I remember is that I was picking wildflowers in the park." She blushed remembering that she had actually been attempting to surreptitiously adjust her corset, but she was not about to admit that.

"Mr. Darcy says you were all alone at the park?"

"I was with my aunt and uncle, I thought they were just a short distance behind me."

"I do not know what happened, but I believe we should notify your family."

"Of course! They must be dreadfully frightened. I have been staying with my aunt and uncle Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner at their home in Gracechurch street."

"We shall send them a message post haste."

"Thank you."

"I am sure they will come to you quickly. In the meantime, is there anything I can get for you."

"I am a little hungry."

"We can easily take care of that for you." As soon as she was done speaking, Mrs. Tomkins arranged for a tray of food to be brought to Lizzy.

"Excuse me, miss?" Mrs. Tomkins then asked.

"Yes."

"I do not believe I ever caught your name."

"Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

"Welcome to Darcy house, Miss Bennet. I am Mrs. Tomkins."

"I am grateful for the hospitality."

"Are you in a great deal of pain, Miss Bennet?"

"Not as much as I would expect."

"I believe the doctor managed to give you some laudanum while you were unconscious."

"Oh."

"If you need more medicine, I am allowed to give you some."

"I think I'd better eat first."

The Gardiners arrived shortly after Lizzy finished her meal and were welcomed to Darcy house and ushered directly to the guest room where Elizabeth was resting.

"Elizabeth! I am so glad to see you. You cannot imagine how worried we were."

"I am sorry."

"What happened? You were on the path ahead of us, and then you were gone."

"I don't rightly know. I wandered a bit off the path to pick some flowers. I have no recollection of any more, but the housekeeper tells me that I was injured by Mr. Darcy's horse. He brought me here to tend me."

"You must have been farther away than we imagined."

"Margaret, I would like to go and speak with Mr. Darcy and hear his version of events. I will leave you here with our niece."

"Of course, dear. Perhaps Lizzy would like me to read?" Lizzy shook her head.

"Not now, aunt. I only want to sleep."

Mr. Gardiner requested an audience with Mr. Darcy and was soon introduced in the Master's study.

"Mr. Gardiner, I understand you are uncle to the young lady who was injured?" Upon Mr. Gardiner's affirmation, Mr. Darcy shared his description of what had transpired at the park; he was sure to make his disdain plain when he mentioned that the young lady was alone and unattended.

"I fully comprehend why you chose to bring her home. My wife and I thought she was just a little bit past us, sir. We knew she was picking flowers, but had no idea she had gone so far. My wife took ill and needed to rest; it was clearly a mistake to imagine that our niece would notice our absence and return to us, but I assure you she was not willfully neglected." Mr. Darcy nodded gravely.

"Well it is done now. My staff have taken excellent care of the lady –did you say her name was Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Much as I would like to blame this entirely on your neglect, I fear my own carelessness is at least as much to blame."

"Thankfully, it looks like she will fully recover. Probably the most damage will be to her reputation."

"Is her situation so well known?"

"I found every neighbor imaginable to join in the search for her. We were out all night with no sign of her. Everyone in the vicinity of Gracechurch street knows by now that she spent the night in an unknown place."

"The truth will hardly be more helpful as there are no women currently in my household, other than servants. It is unfortunate that my daughter and her governess did not come to London with me. Or if I had been thinking, I could have brought another lady to stay here. Will you or your wife be able to stay with Miss Bennet as she recovers?"

"My wife should be able to stay. I unfortunately have business to attend."

"If Miss Bennet were not out yet, her reputation would not have been at risk. No one would have thought anything amiss of a man rescuing a child."

"Perhaps so. Miss Bennet is full young to be out in society. Her mother desired it; Lizzy would much rather be climbing trees and running through the meadows than trying to catch a husband."

"Why would her parents bring her out so early?"

"She has four sisters and no brothers. Her father's estate, which makes about 2000 per annum, is entailed away from the female line. Mrs. Bennet is terrified that her husband will die leaving herself and her daughters destitute."

"Has Mr. Bennet not made other provisions for the girls?"

"He has not. The ladies have very little in the way of dowries, and Mrs. Bennet's fortune is quite small. I imagine my wife and I will help them, as will other relatives."

Mr. Darcy mulled over this new information. The damage to Miss Bennet's reputation could bring irreparable damage to her sisters' prospects as well as her own. The girl herself had been perhaps a little careless in wandering off, but her behavior was not truly improper. Through no fault of her own, Elizabeth Bennet's prospects for life looked rather bleak.

Mr. Darcy looked at Mr. Gardiner, and much as he did not wish to admit it, he knew exactly what he needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr. Gardiner, I will marry your niece." Mr. Darcy's words were spoken dispassionately, as though her were merely stating an uninteresting piece of news like "I hear the price for corn has gone up this season" or "the piano in the music room will be tuned this Wednesday."

"You will?" Mr. Gardiner was shocked that a man of such high standing in society would even consider the offer. It spoke favorably of Mr. Darcy's character even though it was hardly an ideal situation.

"I believe it is the only honorable action to take to preserve her reputation." Gardiner nodded.

"Her father will, I believe, be arriving soon, as I sent an express earlier to inform him of Lizzy's disappearance. You will have to discuss this with him. I do not believe he will be pleased."

"I cannot imagine why he would be unhappy. The Bennet's goal is to marry off their daughters, is it not? I can provide Miss Bennet with a good home, where she will not want for anything. I doubt that any of their other daughters will make as eligible of a match."

"From a financial standpoint you are probably correct. In any case, I believe this is a conversation to have after Mr. Bennet arrives."

Mr. Darcy thought this statement required no response so he sat in silence. He could hardly expect that Mr. Bennet would be a man he could respect; what sort of man forces his fifteen-year-old daughter out among the wolves? Nonetheless, regardless of the type of man Mr. Bennet was, Mr. Bennet would soon be his father-in-law. He would have to at least attempt to show respect, even if he could not feel it.

After several minutes of silence, Mr. Gardiner stood and announced, "I will go and see Lizzy again now."

"Very good, I will have the staff set up a room for your wife. If you change your mind about staying, you are most welcome."

While his niece slept, Mr. Gardiner described his conversation with Mr. Darcy to his wife.

"Do you think Mr. Bennet will consent to the match?"

"I hardly know what that man will do, but he'd be a fool not to."

"It wouldn't be the first foolish thing he's done."

"That is true. I only hope he can see that this is in Lizzy's best interest."

"Mr. Bennet truly does love Lizzy."

"I cannot say he's done well by her. I hate that she will have to cast aside all of her romantic notions."

"She is not made for grief or sorrow, she will make the best of it."

"I do hope you are right."

"I will have trouble forgiving our sister for this."

"Is it not as much our fault as hers?'

"Perhaps so, but I cannot bear the thought of her crowing about her daughter being mistress of a fine estate. Lizzy has lost her girlhood altogether too quickly."

"Well at least Mr. Darcy is a good man."

"From what we've seen."

Later that day, after Mr. Gardiner had departed, Mr. Bennet arrived. His face was drawn with worry, and he looked utterly miserable. He burst into the house demanding to see his daughter.

A servant quickly led Mr. Bennet to her, and he was relieved to see that other than a large purple bruise on her forehead, Lizzy did not appear injured. Indeed, she slept so peacefully that her father was reminded of the story about the sleeping princess who was waiting for her true love to come awaken her with a kiss.

"Mrs. Gardiner, would you please tell me how this happened?" Mr. Bennet's tone was accusatory. Mrs. Gardiner, understanding his anger, complied.

"You ought not to have let her out of your sight!" Mrs. Gardiner nodding, knowing Mr. Bennet was correct. "How could that have happened? Why wasn't the fool watching where he was going?"

"I honestly do not know, except that it was clearly an accident."

"And why was she brought here?"

"Lizzy was unconscious and he had no idea who she was. What else could he have done? He might have waited longer if there had not been a storm. By the time Mr. Gardiner began to search for Lizzy, Mr. Darcy had already carried her away."

"What did Gardiner do to recover her, then?" Bennet's manner clearly suggested that whatever Gardiner had done was not enough. He was somewhat mollified when he heard about the extended search.

"We assumed she had been kidnapped until we received the message from Mr. Darcy."

"Surely he could have done more to notify you sooner."

"How? Mr. Bennet, do be reasonable. What could he have done without knowing her identity?"

"Well I should be thankful she is safe."

"Yes, there is more to be thankful for as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes, as you can imagine your daughter's reputation is significantly compromised by this whole situation."

"You call that something to be thankful for."

"No. What you should be thankful for is that Mr. Darcy intends to marry her."

"That man intends to marry my Lizzy? That's ridiculous! He does not even know her."

"You must see there is no other reasonable option. You must see that not only is her own reputation tarnished, her sisters' would be touched as well."

"But she is a child!"

"If you had allowed her to live as a child and not forced her to play the role of a grown woman, then the question of her reputation would not be an issue. A little girl would not be assumed to be compromised."

"Surely you are not suggesting all of this is my fault?"

"Not all, but you are certainly not blameless!" Mr. Bennet knew in his heart that his sister-in-law was correct, but he could not yet bring himself to admit it.

"Well, I had best go and speak with that man now!"

"Please try to keep your calm."

"I am calm!"

Mr. Bennet removed himself from the room with all of the calmness of a stampede of cattle. He brusquely demanded the nearest servant take him to Mr. Darcy.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Bennet."

"No, thank you, sir. I will speak my peace standing!"

"Very well, would you care for a drink."

"No, sir."

"I am truly sorry for causing the accident which injured your daughter."

"I understand you trampled her with your horse."

"I did not see her. I did not know she was there until I felt the collision."

"Were you drunk? Why weren't you paying better attention?"

"I was lost in thought, and I resent your accusation." Mr. Bennet spent a good deal of his own time lost in thought, but he did not feel that his doing so had ever hurt anyone, so he was not about to accept Mr. Darcy's excuse."

"I see. I understand you wish to marry my daughter."

"Certainly not."

"You do not wish to marry my daughter."

"Can you really imagine that I would wish to marry a girl who is younger than my own son and who I imagine is as silly and vapid as other young ladies are."

"You do my Lizzy a great disservice."

"Excuse me if I make assumptions of her character based on all of the other young ladies I know of her age."

"She is not like other young ladies, but since you do not wish to marry her I do not suppose it matters what you think."

"Wait a moment, I think you misunderstand me, Mr. Bennet."

"I do?"

"Indeed, I said I do not wish to marry her, but I will marry her all the same."

"You what?"

"Surely you know she is ruined if I do not. Honestly, I was under the impression you would be pleased."

"If you are indeed willing, then what choice have I? I had no desire to see her marry anyone for a few more years yet."

"Then she should not have been out."

"Indeed. Now she will be forced to marry a man who has no appreciation for her, and who is even older than I. My wife will be happy at least."

"Why is it that you let your wife rule over you?"

"I suppose you are the sort of man who rules over his household with an iron fist?"

"No, I simply believe that a man ought to act with authority in his own home."

"Are you not at all disturbed, sir, at the notion of marrying a child?"

"Of course I am disturbed."

"Forgive me, sir. I am too harsh with you. You might imagine how troubling it is to me that my dearest child will soon be warming the bed of a man who sees no value in her."

"Would it comfort you if she were not in such a position?"

"You mean -"

"If the marriage were in name only?"

"You would do that, and remain faithful to her?"

"There has been only one woman in my life. I am not a monster with irrepressible urges. I will not take your daughter."

"On the one hand, this does offer me some consolation; on the other, I am then denying my daughter the privilege of having children. I know she hopes to some day, and with so much of her future taken from her, is it right to take that as well?"

"Mr. Bennet, your daughter will not always be a fifteen-year-old little girl. I can wait until she is older."

"This is certainly not the discussion I imagined having with a future son-in-law."

"No? It is vastly different than when I asked for Lady Anne's hand as well."

"I would imagine so."

"Mr. Bennet, this situation is not ideal, but I will protect your daughter and provide for her."

"Her physical needs perhaps, but what about her emotional and spiritual ones?"

"I believe it is time for this discussion to be over. Let us talk again when our heads are clearer." With that Mr. Darcy called for a servant to see Mr. Bennet out.

Mr. Bennet was more than livid that he had been dismissed and not offered the opportunity to stay in this house where his daughter was trapped. Conversely, Mr. Darcy was angered by the disrespect Mr. Bennet had shown him. He had expected that man to be thankful at his offer and delighted to see a daughter well married. In fact, Mr. Bennet had asked nothing of his status and income and was unhappy about all aspects of the situation.

Mr. Darcy rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked himself how he had gotten into such a mess. He wondered how his beloved Anne would advise him to act. Of course, if his beloved were still here, he would not have this trouble in the first place.

Mr. Darcy was not one to dwell on emotional subjects, so instead he focused on his work. He had nearly finished all of the work which had drawn him to London, but now he had a slough of other tasks to wade through. Not wanting to forget any important matter, he scrawled out a list:

1\. Send engagement announcement to the papers

2\. Draw up marriage settlement papers

3\. Inform Mrs. Tomkins of new mistress

4\. Find engagement present for Miss Bennet

5\. Write letters to family and friends informing them of betrothal

6\. Speak with Mr. Bennet about wedding arrangements.

It never occurred to him to add "become acquainted with future wife" to his list. Of course, the lady in question was bedridden, so he would not have been able to spend time with her anyway.

Mr. Darcy continued to work late into the evening, nearly falling asleep on his desk, and by morning he was ready to approach the items on his list.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not feel ready to accomplish anything when she awoke, except perhaps emptying the contents of her stomach. Her head and chest ached, and her stomach was revolting against the laudanum she had taken the night before.

Oddly enough, it was not the pain or the nausea which awoke Elizabeth; it was the sound of retching.

"Aunt Gardiner are you well?"

"I believe I shall be well soon. It was probably something I ate." Lizzy saw that her aunt had a curious smile on her face as she spoke, and hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Did the doctor say how long I am stuck in bed?"

"He did not. He said he would have a better idea how long it would take to heal once the swelling goes down, but either way it will be at least a month."

"A month? I am supposed to stay in bed in a strange house for a month? Surely you jest?"

"Unfortunately, you have no choice. At least you will not have to wear your stays." Lizzy smiled half a smile.

"There is no great loss without some gain, right?"

"I knew that would make you happy."

"So how do the Darcys feel about playing host to a strange woman?"

"Well, it is only Mr. Darcy who is here, and as he is the one who caused the injury, I know he will not complain."

"Mrs. Darcy is not in residence?"

"There is no Mrs. Darcy. Mr. Darcy is a widower." Lizzy saw that her aunt was eying her in a peculiar manner, as though she was debating on whether or not to mention a particular topic.

"Aunt, why do you look at me that way? What is it you aren't saying?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mrs. Gardiner looked at her niece and willed herself to say what she must, "Lizzy, you are correct. There is something I have not told you. Mr. Darcy brought you to his home to save you, but he was alone here. You are compromised. Fortunately, he has agreed to marry you."

"Fortunately! Aunt what is fortunate about marrying a man I do not know. Surely Papa would not have me marry a complete stranger."

"Elizabeth, do you not see that your entire family will be disgraced if you do not. Your father was unhappy about the union, but I believe he accepts its necessity."

"This cannot be real. I am having a nightmare. Soon I will open my eyes and wake up and find I am safe in my own bed."

"You are experiencing enough pain, I believe, that you must know this is no dream." Lizzy sighed.

"Maybe I'll be saved like Isabella of Spain."

"Lizzy, it is not even remotely funny to make that sort of comment."

"I suppose you are right, even if Mr. Darcy did trample me, he really has been quite kind, has he not? I wouldn't want him to die of digestive troubles or whatever it was that killed the man who was supposed to marry Isabella."

"Of course, her brother merely found another man to make her a splendid match did he not?"

"Yes, and she wrote to Ferdinand to marry her instead." Lizzy sighed again, "Unfortunately, I do not know any handsome princes who might be willing to marry me. John Lucas might be willing if only he weren't so young."

"Besides, I think it would break pour Kitty's heart."

"She is terribly sweet on him."

"So he is definitely ruled out for being the one to come to your rescue."

"What if I just moved away somewhere and became a governess?"

"I hardly think you have the skills to become a governess. Besides, that would not clear the reputations of your sisters. It would be abominably selfish of you to sacrifice their futures."

"I suppose it would, but I cannot deny that I hate this. It is not as though I did anything wrong!"

"Yes, Elizabeth you did. Your were careless."

"I had no idea I had gone so far."

"I do not accuse you of willful disobedience. It is not as though Mr. Darcy willfully collided with you either, and he is punished in this scenario as well as you."

"I really do not have a choice?"

"No, Lizzy."

"I am going to marry a man I do not know, who probably has no wish to marry me?"

"That is correct."

"Well, I am obviously not running away," Lizzy begrudgingly admitted, while rubbing her bruised chest, "So I suppose it behooves me to embrace my fate."

"It certainly does."

"Well, aunt if Mary were here I am sure there she would find a verse to quote to us. I think there is a passage in scripture about all things working together for good."

"In Romans, yes. Mary would be able to quote it precisely."

"I know that Mary's scripture references are true and good, but I am afraid I do not appreciate her quoting them so often. It seems so self-righteous."

"You do know why your sister reads so many sermons and memorizes so many verses, do you not?"

"I confess that I do not."

"She does not have Jane's beauty, your wit, so she seeks to gain her parents approval through goodness."

"And accomplishments too. Unfortunately, although she knows the verses, I see little actual goodness in her. Jane loves everyone and is so selfless; she is the embodiment of goodness."

"Do not be so hard on Mary. She is only thirteen."

"I wonder how life will change at Longbourn now."

"I expect your father will do more to protect your sisters at the very least." Lizzy winced at the thought that whatever changes happened at Longbourn, she would not be there to see them.

"Oh, Lizzy, you are in pain. I should have already given you more medicine."

"Thank you." Lizzy replied, not disabusing her aunt's notion that the cause of her grimace was physical discomfort. Sharing her morose thoughts would accomplish nothing, besides, her head and chest did ache a great deal.

Lizzy soon drifted off to sleep. Mrs. Gardiner watched her sleeping niece and, feeling exhausted and nauseated, wished that she could sleep too. She was thankful when Mrs. Tomkins came in a little while later.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, I only wanted to see if either of you needed anything."

"Not at present."

"My goodness, Mrs. Gardiner, you look dreadfully tired. Why don't you go and lay down while I watch your niece?"

"Oh I couldn't impose like that."

"It is no imposition, I assure you. More importantly, if you do not rest you might injure the baby."

"How –how did you know?"

"You have that look about you, ma'am."

"I am not even certain of it myself, but I have been having symptoms."

"I see why you had trouble keeping up with Miss Bennet in the park."

"Yes."

"Now off with you. Go get some rest."

"Please do not hesitate to send for me."

"Of course. By the way, your husband sent Mr. Darcy a note this morning saying that he is having a trunk sent over for you and Miss Bennet. Mr. Darcy indicated that Mr. Gardiner will be here later this afternoon."

"Oh good. It does seem that we will have to remain here for quite some time."

"Please do not worry over it."

Once Mrs. Gardiner had gone to rest, Mrs. Tomkins began to carefully examine the young lady who would be her future mistress. She hadn't been exactly shocked by the news; marrying the poor girl to save her honor was an action very much in line with Mr. Darcy's character. Still, she hadn't been expecting to hear that she would be receiving a new mistress. Of course, it did not take Mrs. Tomkins long to realize that watching a sleeping young lady was not particularly the best way to learn about her. After an hour of sitting she knew nothing more of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's character, interests, accomplishments, or personality than she had known before. Nonetheless, she was not about to give this post to another, for eventually Miss Bennet would wake up.

While Mrs. Tomkins was busy watching the slumbering Miss Bennet and not learning much about the new mistress, Mr. Darcy was meeting with his solicitor to prepare the marriage settlement.

"Mr. Darcy, I was surprised to receive your message this morning, since we just met two days ago. Has something arisen?"

"Indeed it has. You may congratulate me; I am to be married."

"Congratulations! I admit I am astonished as I had heard no hint that you were courting anyone. Who is the lady?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

"I have never heard that name. I do know a few Bennets, I wonder if she might be a relation of theirs."

"Honestly, I know little of her connections. She has an Uncle Gardiner, who seems to be a good man."

"So you are not marrying for connections, then."

"No I am not. I have connections enough already." The solicitor nodded while pulling out a paper and beginning to take some notes.

"What is her dowry?"

"I know not. I do know that it is insignificant. Please prepare the settlement as though she has none."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I wish to provide her a reasonable settlement, but I will not dip into Pemberley's assets. Perhaps you could see how much I could reasonably provide her otherwise. Also, she may have the other house in town left to her in the case of my death."

"You mean the one where your father-"

"Yes the one where my father kept his mistress."

"Are you certain? I had mentioned to you recently that the current tenants are interested in purchasing, and at that point you seemed amenable to the idea."

"I have no love for that house, and would not have minded selling, but I do wish to offer some property to Miss Bennet. That house would either be a reasonable home for her or a good source of income. My own children do not even know that it exists, so they cannot mourn its loss too deeply."

"How soon do you need to have the papers drawn up?"

"As soon as possible if you please. I do not wish to remain in London any longer than necessary."

"I have been managing your assets long enough that I should be able to arrange the preliminary paperwork by this evening and bring it by tomorrow morning."

"Would you mind bringing it over this evening as soon as it is prepared? I truly do wish to have this finished quickly."

"If I finish before the hour is too late."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, I look forward to meeting the new Mrs. Darcy."

As his solicitor left, Mr. Darcy looked at his list of obligations to handle. Now he ought to write letters to his friends and family. Only after he had written the letters would he place the engagement announcement. It would not do for his nearest kin to hear of the engagement from the newspaper.

Mr. Darcy wrote to his children first as they would be most affected. Then, he wrote to the others he felt should be informed personally. He was thankful that he was not known for long letters; he barely knew what to write of his new bride.

He had written a half dozen letters when Mr. Bennet arrived to see Lizzy. Not knowing what to say to Mr. Bennet, Mr. Darcy asked that he be taken to see his daughter.

Mr. Darcy wondered what he should say to Mr. Bennet. He should not have lashed out at Mr. Bennet as he had the day before, but he also could not imagine apologizing after the way Mr. Bennet had treated him. Little did he know, the father of his betrothed was wrestling with the same dilemma, although for Mr. Bennet, this dilemma was quickly cast aside once he entered his daughter's room.

Mr. Bennet was somewhat disappointed to find that his daughter was once again sleeping, though he knew she needed plenty of rest in order to heal. He looked to the woman sitting in a chair beside the bed, and was surprised at who was seated there.

"You are the housekeeper, are you not?"

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Tomkins replied, "You are Miss Bennet's father?"

"I am. I was expecting to find Mrs. Gardiner here."

"She has gone to rest."

"Ah. Is there a reason you are here in place of one of the lower maids?"

"I choose to be here."

"I am certain you have a good many other responsibilities."

"Do you think I would waste this opportunity to better know the new mistress?"

"You are learning a great deal at the moment?"

"Actually I am, sir." Mr. Bennet gave a wry smile.

"Well, I would very much like to know more about the gentleman who will be taking my most beloved daughter away from me. Perhaps you can help?"

"I would be happy to answer any questions you have, sir."

"Thank you, Mrs. -"

"Tomkins."

Lizzy had woken at the sound of her father's voice, and while she was tempted to let the two converse without alerting them of her presence, she knew her father was anxious to speak with her.

"Good morning, Papa. Mrs. Tomkins."

"The princess has awoken." Mr. Bennet laughed.

"You know I am not much of a princess, Papa, but I may begin to think I am one after all this time sitting in bed being waited upon."

"I am sure by the end of the month, you will be barking orders and demanding a softer mattress."

"Heaven forbid that it should be so."

"Miss Bennet, pardon my interruption, but would you like something to eat? Shall I ring for tea?"

"Tea and toast would be lovely."

"Are you certain that is all? It would be no problem to have something more brought up."

"Are you trying to prove my father right, Mrs. Tomkins?" Lizzy feigned exasperation, and Mrs. Tomkins laughed while she rang for the tea.

"Well, it would not be to my benefit to turn you into a princess now would it?"

"I suppose not. I will have to adjust to life in a palace. How long have you lived here at Darcy house?"

"Close to twenty years, but I worked for the Darcys at Pemberley before that. In fact, my folks were tenants at Pemberley, so I have been with the Darcys all my life."

"Truly?"

"Yes, ma'am, and my grandfather farmed that land before my father. Mrs. Darcy hired me to work in the big house as a chambermaid when I was twelve, and I came here four years later." Lizzy had the distinct impression that Mrs. Tomkins was leaving something crucial out of her dialogue, and wondered what it might be. She did not wish to be intrusive though, so she switched the topic of discussion to that which she was most eager to hear.

"What sort of man is Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh, he is the very best of men. He is generous to a fault, and he is kind and fair to all of his tenants and servants. He is a quiet man; it would probably be fair to call him reserved, but he is not unfriendly or antisocial."

"Does he entertain often?"

"Oh no, not at all. Lady Anne often hosted delightful dinners, but since her death he has not hosted any social gatherings."

"Oh? Was he very much in love with his wife?"

"He was. It did not start as a love match, if I recall correctly. The Darcys and Matlocks wanted to unite the two families and their estates. So the Viscount, who is now Lord Matlock, married Mr. Darcy's younger sister, and Mr. Darcy married the earl's youngest daughter. It had been generally believed that Mr. Darcy would marry Lady Anne's elder sister, Lady Catherine, but he never professed any intention of doing so."

"How would Mr. Darcy feel about you sharing so much gossip with me? I cannot imagine he appreciates having his family's affairs bandied about so widely."

"He does not tolerate gossip outside of the household at all, Miss Bennet, and he discourages it among the staff. However, you are the future mistress, and I believe he would prefer for you to learn family history from me than to have to explain matters himself." Lizzy smiled.

"So Mr. Darcy married Lady Anne because he was expected to marry one of Lord Matlock's daughters and she appealed to him most?"

"Yes, and the birth of Master Fitzwilliam –er, I should say Young Mr. Darcy- followed almost immediately afterward. I would say by the time of his birth, his parents were head over heels in love."

"And how old is Young Mr. Darcy now?"

"He is twenty-one. He is just finishing his third year at Cambridge. He is a brilliant scholar and a conscientious young man, though he is even more reserved than his father. I believe some day he will be just as good of a master as his father is." This was the first Lizzy had heard that her stepson was older than herself, and the idea frightened her a little.

"And Mr. Darcy has a daughter as well?"

"Yes, Miss Georgiana is ten"

"And what sort of girl is Miss Georgiana?"

"I understand that she is quite shy, but I can tell you little of her. She nearly always stays with her governess at Pemberley when Mr. Darcy comes to London. I expect she will spend more time here when she is older. Of course, now that Mr. Darcy is taking a wife, he may spend more time here as well."

"I tend to prefer the country to town, though I believe I could be quite happy at either place, so do not expect his behavior to change on my account."

"I am sure you will love Pemberley, then. There is no place more beautiful, at least that I have ever seen."

"Tell me what it is like." Mrs. Tomkins began a detailed description of the grounds first, then the gardens and finally the house itself. She described a place where natural elegance reigned. Lizzy could scarcely believe that Pemberley could be so lovely, but the beauty of the room she was in did corroborate Mrs. Tomkins' high praise.

"Of course, all of this is from when I was there twenty years ago. I have not been back. I do miss Pemberley, but I am ever so grateful for having been brought here."

"How long have you been housekeeper here? If you don't mind me saying, you are awfully young for such responsibility."

"I have only had this position for two years. When I started working for the Darcys I was a chambermaid, and I have worked my way up."

"You must have a strong work ethic."

"It is easy to when I have such an agreeable master." Lizzy wondered if the housekeeper might hold a secret tinder for her employer. Obviously, she would never ask.

"I am thankful you paint such a portrait of the man I am to marry. I suspect it would be impossible for me to fill the shoes of his previous wife. I already have some idea of what she was like."

"Oh yes, Lady Anne was a marvelous woman, so very elegant and refined as well as gentle and kind. All of the staff adored her.."

"It will be challenging to earn the respect of the staff."

"Mr. Darcy will not tolerate anything less than total respect for his wife, I am sure."

"That will force them to act respectfully, but you cannot force feelings of respect."

"To true."

"Hopefully, my time here now will allow me to meet the staff gradually. I will certainly have plenty of free time on my hands. I am not sure how much good all this time does me if I cannot get out bed though."

"Would you like me to bring you some books to read? I do not believe we have many that would appeal to a young lady, but I am certain I can find something."

"I have a wide taste in literature. I will be easy to please. If there happen to be any books about Ferdinand and Isabella I would wish to read those."

"As you wish. I will speak to Mr. Darcy and then have some books sent up for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tomkins, I look forward to many more conversations."

"I do as well. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bennet." So wrapped up in her conversation with the housekeeper, Lizzy had nearly forgotten her father was in the room as well.

"Well, if Mrs. Tomkins is correct, your Mr. Darcy is a paragon of virtue." Lizzy wanted to protest that he was not her Mr. Darcy, but she realized he actually was hers.

"Was that not your impression?"

"I was a little too harsh with the man. I am afraid this entire situation is upsetting."

"It is, but I shall be well."

"Are you sure you are not going to write secretly to some prince for rescue?"

"If I knew one, I would."

"I hope so. I know it is too late for you, but I plan to make a good many changes at home. Your younger sisters will not be put in your situation."

"Thank you, Papa."

Lizzy and her father continued to speak for quite some time, until a servant knocked on the door. "Mr. Bennet, Mr. Darcy would like to speak with you now. He apologizes for interrupting your visit, but he needs to leave to handle some business soon, and wished to see you before he departs."

"It is no trouble." To Lizzy Mr. Bennet added, "Hopefully, this conversation will be less heated than last night's."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. Bennet, I hope your daughter's health is improving."

"It is. I know she is in a great deal of pain, but no more than is to be expected."

"I was glad to see that she feels well enough to read, though I was surprised by her requested reading material. It was an unusual choice for a young lady." Mr. Darcy considered that he was making a concession, admitting that maybe this Miss Bennet was not like other young women; Mr. Bennet did not interpret the statement this way.

"I believe a young woman should read what she chooses. I am pleased Lizzy has not filled her head with frivolous nonsense."

"Surely, you would not make absolutely any book available to a lady?"

"I have always given her free rein of my library. There is nothing within it that I would not allow for her perusal."

"If she is allowed complete freedom with no censoring, it is a wonder she has any sort of morals at all."

"I did not say that she might read absolutely any sort of filth. She may read any work that I would read. I do not keep my library stocked with shameful or prurient books. If you have such books, I suppose it is best if you censor them."

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy eyed each other warily. Each in their mind had intended to enter today's meeting with an apology for the previous days argument, but they were attacking one another's character.

"Mr. Bennet, I do not wish to spend the afternoon arguing. My solicitor is preparing the marriage settlement papers; they should be ready for you to sign tomorrow."

"That is sooner than I anticipated."

"I am in a hurry to return to Pemberley. The engagement announcement will appear in the paper in two days time."

"I suppose I ought to inform my family as soon as possible then."

"Yes, you should. I assume you will wish to have the wedding in your home parish."

"I am sure that is what my wife would prefer."

"Very well then, once the settlement papers are signed, I will travel to my estate. Then I will come to Longbourn in three months time to wed your daughter, assuming that she is healed by then."

"Will you stay at Longbourn?"

"No, I believe it would be most suitable to stay elsewhere. Is there an inn nearby?"

"There is an in in the nearby town of Meryton. Will you be bringing any guests?"

"My son will be on holiday from Cambridge then, so I hope that he will accompany me."

"No other guests?"

"I think not. Now, I must go out and select an engagement present for your daughter. If we do not wish for the world to know that your daughter is marrying a complete stranger, then it is probably best that we follow tradition. I will see you tomorrow."

Mr. Darcy did not often shop, except to find books for his son and dolls for his daughter, so he ambled aimlessly down Bond Street for some time before deciding where to go. Finally, he remembered a shop Lady Anne had once favored.

The shopkeeper remembered him and welcomed him accordingly. "Mr. Darcy, how might I help you today?"

"I need a gift for a young lady."

"Oh? How old is Miss Darcy now?"

"She is but ten. This is not a gift for her." Mr. Darcy had no wish to volunteer any more information than was necessary. The shopkeeper sensed his customer's reticence and decided to ask no more.

"We have a lovely selection of brooches and pins, if you would like something of that nature."

"Thank you, I believe I will simply look around for awhile." While Mr. Darcy browsed, the shopkeeper shuffled through his memories attempting to recall any bit of gossip pertaining to the gentleman in question that might explain his presence in the store. He could recall nothing. After a time, he remembered that Mr. Darcy had a niece who must be about eighteen years of age and imagined that Mr. Darcy was most likely looking for a gift for her. He barely remembered the young lady, she had seemed to be a delicate creature and quite meek. Indeed, she had reminded him of a shrinking violet. This recollection caused the shopkeeper to recall a particular golden brooch among his wares, which was shaped like a violet. He brought it forth from the glass case and showed it to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy saw the violet shaped brooch and could not help smiling at the irony. He knew almost nothing about his betrothed, but he did know she had a fondness for wildflowers, and were it not for that fondness, they would not now be betrothed.

"It is perfect, I will take it."

"Is there anything else I might help you with?"

"Not today, but I expect that you will see me again ere long."

"It is always a pleasure to do business with you, sir." Within moments Mr. Darcy's selection was purchased and wrapped, and the gentleman was on his way.

He stepped into a bookstore next; his intention was to select a gift for his son, and he quickly found a book he thought suitable. He then remembered Miss Bennet's peculiar request for a book about Ferdinand and Isabella. Pemberley's library contained at least one such book, but he did not think there were any at Darcy House. While Mr. Darcy was in the bookstore, he decided to look through the biographies to see if he could find one to fulfill Miss Bennet's request. Unfortunately, he could not.

The bookseller noticed Mr. Darcy had been looking through the biographies for some time and offered to be of assistance. When Mr. Darcy explained his objective, the bookseller scratched his head thoughtfully, then he shook his head slowly.

"I do have one book which almost fits the description of what you are looking for." He disappeared for a few moments and returned with a book about the inquisition.

Mr. Darcy wanted to show Miss Bennet that he would be considerate of her wishes and desires. So far the only desire she had expressed was for a book about Ferdinand and Isabella, this book was the closest he could come to providing that, so he would buy it for her, hoping that she would understand his intention.

He failed to notice the apparent contradiction in his own behavior; just hours after chastising Mr. Bennet for failing to censor his daughter's reading material, he was buying her a book about a particularly horrific and gruesome topic.

As he was returning from his shopping, Mr. Darcy met Mr. Gardiner coming in to the house.

"Good day, sir! I see that you are making your promised call."

"Indeed, I am. I understand from Mr. Bennet that she is recovering well."

"That is my understanding as well."

"Mr. Bennet informed me that you will be leaving for the country in a couple of days. Obviously my niece is not well enough to be moved."

"I am aware. I assumed that she would remain here for as long as necessary. You and your wife are welcome to stay here as well."

"It does not bother you to have strangers taking up residence in your home?"

"One of those strangers is my future wife."

"And what of Mr. Bennet? Is he welcome as well." Darcy could not help the grimace produced in him at the name of his future father-in-law. Mr. Gardiner saw it and could not at all fathom why the two gentleman were at odds; after all, the men seemed to be quite similar in temperament and interests.

"I would not deny him the right to be in his daughter's presence during her convalescence."

"But you would prefer he was not here?"

"I did not say it, and if it is not your wish to provoke me into incivility, I pray that you would leave it to rest."

"I will ask no more. I will remind you that you have met my brother under trying circumstances, which have let his character seem less than it is. He truly is a good man."

"Perhaps I will see it for myself sometime." Mr. Darcy spoke with clear disbelief. "In the meantime, I have a couple of gifts for Miss Bennet. Would you give them to her for me?"

"I'd be happy to."

When Mr. Gardiner stepped into Lizzy's room, he was instantly greeted warmly by his wife, who had once again claimed the role of Lizzy's companion.

"Oh Edward, I am so glad you are here! How is Henry? You know this is the longest I have been away from him," Margaret Gardiner exclaimed.

"I do not know if you will be pleased or disappointed to hear that he is doing well. He is perfectly contented with Miss Smith."

"I am glad he is happy with his nursemaid, but I do miss him, especially knowing that I will need to stay here with Lizzy for so long."

"I am sorry aunt."

"You are not to blame, but I am not certain the situation is tenable. Can I stay away from my child for so long?"

"Why not ask Mr. Darcy if Henry and Miss Smith can stay here?"

"Oh, I could not ask that. It is already a great thing that he is allowing us to stay here in this house while he is away."

"Perhaps Mrs. Bennet could come and stay." Mr. Gardiner suggested.

"No, Edward, I do not think she would be the wisest choice."

"Maybe Papa could spend more time here with me?"

"Perhaps after Mr. Darcy has left he could. It is probably best if the two gentlemen do not spend a great amount of time in each other's company at present." Elizabeth was puzzled at her uncle's proclamation and felt that it did not bode well for her future.

"What is it that you have carried in?" Mrs. Gardiner inquired, hoping to relieve the tension which had begun to develop in the room.

"Oh, I have three things for Lizzy. Two gifts from your betrothed and a letter from Jane."

"Gifts for me? What could they be?"

"I suggest you open them and find out." Lizzy was actually more eager to read the letter from her sister than to see the gifts, but she took the first from her uncle and began to unwrap. The brooch inside was truly beautiful, and it was very much her style.

"It is lovely, uncle, though I shall not have cause to wear it for several weeks. Unless, of course, I pin it to my chemise."

"I think he was imagining you would wear it after you are well enough to be up and about. He will still be away at his estate by then, I think."

"When shall he return? Will I meet him before the wedding, do you think?" Lizzy spoke in a tone that suggested she was jesting, but she could not hide the genuine worry she felt.

"Well, you will have plenty of time to become acquainted whether it happens before or after the wedding. Now let's see what is in that other package."

"The book shaped one? I suspect it is a book."

Lizzy's suspicion was, of course, confirmed, but she had certainly not suspected the title of the book. Her eyebrows raised and she wondered what Mr. Darcy meant by giving her such a tome.

"Let us hope that this suggests he has a sense of humor?"

"What could have possessed him to purchase such a book?"

"Perhaps this is his way of suggesting I ought not emulate Princess Isabella? It matters not, as we have already determined that there are no princes to whom I can plea? In any case, I do believe the book shall hold my attention. At the moment, though, I would much rather read my letter from Jane."

"Oh, of course," her uncle offered, handing her the letter.

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I hope that you continue to enjoy your time in London. I miss you terribly, and sometimes wish I might have gone to London as well. Mama certainly wishes that she had sent me. Mr. Hamilton is no longer visiting with his family at Netherfield, and along with him went Mama's hopes for a grand match. You know there was anything between Mr. Hamilton and myself, but Mama feels that he has used me dreadfully._

_There was a dinner at Lucas Lodge yesterday evening. Charlotte asked after you and sends her best wishes. A few of the young people danced. I danced a set with Mr. Goulding. Some the children danced as well. Lydia stood up with Maria Lucas for a set. I thought they were quite adorable. Mama says that Lydia will be a fine dancer when she is grown, and I daresay she is right with all the practice she is getting._

_Mary has been practicing the piano a great deal. She is beginning to play more complex music, and I think she may even be ready to play in company in another year or two. Mama says she will bring Mary out at fifteen as she did you and I, but I hope she changes her mind. _

_Kitty and Lydia made new dresses for their dolls today. Both of them showed impressive creativity in their styling. Kitty's dress had neater stitching, which is to be expected since she is older, and was made in a style that made me think of something you might have worn. Lydia's dress was covered in lace. I had given the girls my fichu of lace that was ruined -you remember the one that had red wine spillt on it. In the end Lydia's doll was dressed in a style Mama might likely choose for herself. Mama raved over Lydia's doll dress, and I admit it was very well done for a ten-year-old. _

_When the dresses were finished, Lydia decided they needed bonnets to match and asked me to help. I told her that you were much better at making them than I. So it is decided, when you return home you must show Kitty and Lydia how to make bonnets for their dolls. I hope you are not too mad at me for offering your services._

_I miss you and look forward to your return._

_Yours,_

_Jane Bennet_

Jane's letter was a reminder to Lizzy of just how much her life had been turned upside down. Though Jane spoke of when she returned home, Lizzy knew that Longbourn would never truly be her home again. She also realized that while she once might have been aggravated about having to make doll bonnets with her little sisters, she was now desperately hoping that she would have the time to do so while she was at Longbourn. She would soon be living far away, and her sisters would have to find someone else to help them.

It was too much for Lizzy to handle and tears began rapidly streaming down her cheeks. Mrs. Gardiner tried to offer comfort, but Lizzy would not be comforted. It was a long while before the tears subsided, but when they did Elizabeth looked at her aunt and uncle with strength and determination.

"I am done crying now. All will be well."

"Might I ask what began that feast of sobs?" Mrs. Gardiner asked gently.

"Knowing that I am leaving my sisters behind."

"Perhaps you will have a good relationship with your new daughter?" Lizzy wondered if she would really be expected to be the mother of a girl only four years her junior. Maybe she could act more like an older sister; that would be much easier.

"I can only hope so."

Lizzy thought for awhile more about being like a sister to her new stepdaughter. Then she wondered how it would be with her new stepson. Perhaps he would be like a brother to her. Lizzy had always wanted a brother -and not just because of the entail- so she decided she was pleased with the prospect.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Lizzy?"

"Would you please tell Mr. Darcy that I am thankful for his gifts, and that I look forward to becoming acquainted with him and his family."

"I will pass your message along. Is that all?"

"For now."

The next day when Mr. Bennet came to review the marriage settlement, Mr. Darcy was coldly polite and said as little as possible. Mr. Bennet was equally taciturn. Mr. Bennet was surprised at Mr. Darcy's generosity, and it made him feel ashamed. In indolence, Mr. Bennet had failed to provide for his daughters, now he carried the guilt of knowing that someone else would be covering his responsibility. He ought to thank Mr. Darcy for the generosity, but his pride would not allow it. Instead, Mr. Bennet merely resolved that he would return to Longbourn as soon as possible and begin to make changes where he still could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fitzwilliam Darcy was not having a good day; in fact, that was an understatement, it would not be a stretch to say that it was a truly terrible day.

It all started in the morning, when he had missed breakfast and been late to chapel because someone (most likely Wickham) had hidden all of his cravats. Then, because he had been late to the services, he had missed an announcement that his classics lecture had been moved to another location, so he had been late to the lecture as well.

As if that were not enough, his favorite professor had critiqued his essay in front of the entire class. It was not an unfair critique, and the professor had mentioned both positive and negative aspects of the writing. Nevertheless, young Darcy felt almost undressed to have his writing discussed in such a manner. To compound his embarrassment, a message had arrived for him in the middle of class telling him to report to the dean's office immediately.

Darcy immediately thought that a summons to the dean's office in the middle of class time could not possibly be a good omen, and he was right. In the office, across from the dean, sat a portly middle-aged man whom he quickly recognized as Mr. Simpson, the owner of a nearby bakery. Darcy curtly nodded to the gentleman, and found himself completely perplexed.

"My daughter is with child!" The baker burst out.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, my daughter is with child!" The charge was repeated with more anger.

"I heard what you said, sir, but I have no idea why you are informing me."

"So this is what you play at, is it?"

"I am not playing at anything?"

"Sir," Darcy turned to the dean, "Would you please explain to me why I have been summoned?"

"I would have thought that obvious by now, Darcy. Mr. Simpson's daughter is with child and she has named you as the father."

"That is absolutely preposterous!"

The dean looked Darcy squarely in the eye, "I had assured Mr. Simpson that you were a responsible young man, and that you would not shirk accountability for your actions. You seem determined to prove me wrong."

"I verily believe in not avoiding my duty; however, you are much mistaken that this duty is mine. I have no acquaintance with Miss Simpson, nor have I entered into any clandestine arrangements with any young woman. My father taught me that it is as important for a gentleman to avoid fornication as it is for a lady, and I have not veered from his teaching."

The dean looked thoughtfully at Darcy while the baker became even more red in the face. Mr. Simpson drew a handkerchief from his pocket.

"This is not yours, then?"

"That is my handkerchief."

"My daughter said as much."

"I do not know what has happened. I do not deny that is my property, but I will not admit to an offense I did not commit." Mr. Simpson clearly did not believe Darcy at all.

"Mr. Darcy, I will be writing to your father about this incident; I will speak to your professors before deciding what disciplinary measures ought to be taken." Darcy paled at the dean's pronouncement.

"You will write to my father?"

"Ah, Mr. High and Mighty is brought down." Mr. Simpson laughed, though it was a hollow sound and not one filled with mirth.

"Sir, I swear to you by all that is holy that I am not the father of this child nor any other."

"You are dismissed for now, Darcy, I will summon you when a decision has been made."

Darcy walked out of the dean's office feeling that he was a broken man. He was utterly confused about what had just transpired. He tried to think it through logically. The baker clearly believed that Darcy had ruined Miss Simpson and was responsible for her current condition, but why had Miss Simpson accused him?

Darcy was still pondering the situation when he arrived at his rooms; he was definitely in no mood for company.

When he opened his door, he was greeted by the person whose company he wished for least of all. George Wickham was sitting at Darcy's desk with a gigantic smirk on his face. Seeing Wickham, all of Darcy's confusion vanished. He did not know precisely what had happened, but he knew exactly who was responsible for Miss Simpson's condition.

"There you are, Darcy!"

"As you see."

"Your puppy, Bingley, was looking for you a bit ago. He was worried when you didn't show up at rowing practice." Darcy had forgotten all about rowing.

"Bingley is no puppy."

"Excuse me, but you know, if you hope to be captain of the rowing team next year, you ought not to slough off practicing. Where were you anyway? Off on some secret assignation?"

"I am not the one who indulges in that sort of behavior, as you well know."

"Then where were you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, it doesn't matter to me anyway."

"Why are you here, Wickham?"

"You have a letter from your father." Wickham held out a letter with an even larger smirk than he'd had before.

"I assume you have also had a letter, and you think this one will upset me, so you wish to see me read it?"

"You know me too well."

"You had better hope that there is no bad news about my family in the letter, because if you are smirking at someone else's pain, I will not tolerate it."

"Oh no, nothing bad. Not that I worry about your anger."

Darcy decided he could not give Wickham the satisfaction of seeing him read the letter, so he stuffed it into his pocket and departed. Wickham hopped up to follow immediately.

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to find Bingley."

"Well, well, well. Have fun with your puppy!" Wickham watched Darcy stalk off in the direction of Bingley's room, upset that he had been thwarted. He had no idea that Darcy had no intention of visiting with Bingley at the moment.

Once Darcy was convinced that Wickham was not following him, he found the nearest exit and stepped outside, finding a quite place to read. He pulled out the letter and stared at it for a moment, worried about what it might contain. He had not expected any letters from his father this week; Mr. Darcy rarely wrote when he was in London, since he wanted to finish his business as quickly as possible. Eventually, he unfolded the missive and read it.

_Dear Son,_

_I am writing to inform you that I am to be married this summer. My betrothed is Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. We will be married from her home in three months time._

_Yours,_

_George Darcy_

Darcy raked his hand through his hair. He had no idea what to think of this news. He had not had the slightest hint that his father was considering marrying again at all. Nothing in his father's letters hinted that he was courting anyone. Darcy tried to recall if he had ever met a Miss Elizabeth Bennet. No one came to mind, though he had been introduced to a good many ladies he could not remember. Next he racked his brain to see if he could recall any Bennets at all, and found that he could not.

It bothered Darcy that his father would be marrying a woman whom he did not know. It bothered him even more that he had been given so few specifics. The letter was so very short; it barely told him anything at all. Mr. Darcy's letters were generally quite long. Of course, his father was much more likely to give specific details of the barley harvest, the latest repairs to a tenants cottage, or descriptions of the fleeces of the sheep that had recently been sheared. His father spoke often of responsibility and never of love. Darcy knew his father loved and cared for him, but Mr. Darcy had certainly never spoken ought of tender feelings. Perhaps this was why he had not written of his betrothed?

After reading the letter about half a dozen times, Darcy folded it and put it into his pocket. Although he felt unsettled about the whole matter, he told himself that his father's marriage would be a blessing. Pemberley would have a mistress, and his sister would have feminine guidance. Moreover, he could be confident in his father's ability to select a good wife, could he not? After all, his first wife had been a lady of elegance, grace, kindness, and intelligence; surely, Mr. Darcy's second wife would have these selfsame attributes. Thus, Darcy resolved that he would trust his father's judgment and not dwell on circumstances he could not change.

Darcy felt that he ought to go back to his rooms and write to his father; he did not wish to do so, but he did not wish for his father to receive a letter from the dean without a letter of his own to accompany it.

As he neared his chambers, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"Darcy, man, is it true?" Darcy recognized the man immediately, before he even turned around.

"Yes, Cousin Richard, my father is getting married?"

"What? Uncle George is getting married?" Darcy pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to his cousin, who quickly perused it.

"Well, I'll be! Who is this Elizabeth Bennet, anyway?"

"I haven't slightest notion."

"You're going to have a new mummy! How sweet!"

"Fitzwilliam!"

"Sorry, man."

"Obviously you were not here to ask me about my father, since you were unaware of it. What did you want me to verify."

"That you were called to the dean's office because Mr. Simpson, the baker, came to him because you got his daughter with child."

"Half true."

"What do you mean, Darcy?"

"All of it is true except that the child is not mine."

"Have you been with the girl?"

"No, I would have thought you knew me better than that."

"I do."

"I believe that Wickham is the father."

"That would not surprise me at all."

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"I suggest we head to the bakery." Darcy gave his cousin a quizzical look, but soon found himself standing beside his cousin staring at a display of hot cross buns.

The young lady behind the counter smiled at the two gentleman and asked if they would wish to buy some. Darcy had not come with the intention to buy, but the smell of freshly baked bread reminded him that he had eaten nothing all day. He purchased a half dozen of the buns and paid a few coins. After Darcy took his buns, Richard finally spoke.

"We are actually here to speak with Mr. Simpson. Is he available?"

"I believe he will be in a few minutes." She opened a door which clearly led to the kitchen, "Daddy, there are two young men here to see you."

"As soon as I get these loaves in the oven, I'll be out."

The young woman suggested that the gentlemen sit while they wait, and the two gladly complied. Darcy had finished eating his second bun when Mr. Simpson came to them. He was clearly startled to see who was at the table.

"Mr. Darcy, I am surprised my daughter did not tell me it was you."

"I suspect that is because she has no idea who I am." Mr. Simpson looked like he was about to strike Darcy when Richard intervened.

"Mr. Simpson, would you please call your daughter over and make introductions?" The baker looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why should I introduce you to my daughter, sir? All I know of you is that you are apparently friends with this swine!" Mr. Simpson looked at Richard again, "Actually I'd wager that you are relations, brothers?"

"Cousins, actually, this is my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam."

"Now, Mr. Simpson, would you please call your daughter over. It will be to everyone's benefit I believe." Mr. Simpson grudgingly agreed.

"Betty, this is Mr. Darcy's cousin, Mr. Fitzwilliam." Miss Simpson's cheeks were crimson as she nodded. Then she looked toward Darcy as though waiting an introduction.

"Excuse me," Richard said, "Another introduction is apparently needed. This is my cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy." Miss Simpson looked utterly bewildered.

"But –but you are not Mr. Darcy?"

"I assure you that I am." The young woman became even more confused and her face turned pale.

"Your father, earlier today, accused me of being the father of your unborn child. As you can imagine, I was rather upset. Would you please assure him that I am not." Miss Simpson nodded meekly.

"Daddy, I have never met this gentleman before."

"Betty!" Mr. Simpson roared, "What do you mean by this?"

"The gentleman I was with. He told me his name was Fitzwilliam Darcy. He even snuck me into his rooms –or at least he said they were his. They clearly belonged to Mr. Darcy. He told me about his grand estate and promised he would marry me someday. He said he couldn't now because his family would not approve."

"Miss Simpson, what was that man's appearance?" Miss Simpson examined Darcy thoughtfully.

"He looked as much like you as your cousin here does." Richard and Darcy looked at one another; each confirming that the other knew the truth. George Wickham was of a similar build and coloring to Darcy.

"Mr. Simpson I believe I know the true identity of Miss Simpson's lover. I can tell you that information and allow you to go after him, but he has hardly a penny to his name. He is no gentleman. I believe I could even have him forced to marry your daughter; however, I cannot believe that would be a wise choice as the man in question is a rake and a scoundrel."

"I never expected the father would marry her when I heard it was a Cambridge man."

"I will see what I can do to help you, Mr. Simpson, if you will please come with me to speak with the dean and absolve me of guilt."

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy. Still, you can imagine my position."

"I can. Now, let me finish my buns, and then you can walk back to campus with me."

Oddly, enough, at the same time Fitzwilliam Darcy was eating his hot cross buns, Elizabeth Bennet was staring at an abundance of fresh baked goods. Mrs. Tomkins had brought Miss Bennet a tray covered with pastries, hoping to discover which treats her future mistress favored. Mrs. Tomkins had been caring for the lady for several days now, and she had a generally favorable impression of her. Miss Elizabeth was not elegant, sophisticated or graceful, but what she lacked in these attributes she made up for with her intelligence, wit, and cheerful good humor. Besides, elegance and grace could most likely be gained with time.

"Mr. Darcy left for Pemberley this morning, did he not?" Lizzy inquired.

"He did."

"How far is the trip?"

"It can be made in two days, though if there are delays it sometimes takes a bit longer."

"I seem to recall you made the trip here twenty years ago?"

"Yes, though I did not come directly from Pemberley."

"Oh. I was not aware that you had been elsewhere."

"I was sent away for a year ."

"Serving with another family?"

"Not exactly."

"Mrs. Tomkins, I do not mean to pry into your personal affairs, but I cannot help but believe there is more to this story than you have told me."

"You are correct. I have wondered whether I ought to tell you."

"Please do not feel that you need to tell me anything."

"Oh, but it would so help you appreciate the man you are about to marry."

"Then I would love to hear."

"As I told you before, I started working at Pemberley when I was twelve years old. Old Mr. Darcy, your Mr. Darcy's father, was a highly respected gentleman and he had great pride in his estate. All of the buildings and all of the land were well maintained, and he had the highest expectations of his staff and tenants. To all outward appearances he was a good man, but he did not have the same standards for personal conduct your Mr. Darcy has. It was well known, at least among his staff, that he kept mistresses."

"I have heard that is true of many great men, though I admit I know little of such things."

"As it should be. I was quite ignorant as well, until knowledge was forced on me. Unlike you, I looked older than I was, with a full figure. When I was a few months younger than you, men started to notice me. In particular, my master noticed me."

"Oh dear, surely he did not -"

"He asked me to lie with him as a man lies with his wife. He did not physically force himself upon me, but he made it clear that if I refused I would lose my job. I should have refused; no job is worth that, but at the time, I thought I had no choice. So he would ask me to come to him, and I did."

"A few months later, when I was fifteen, I was found to be with child. The housekeeper brought me before the master and mistress and they meant to turn me out into the streets. Such disgrace was not to be known among the maids of Pemberley."

"What happened then?"

"Your Mr. Darcy somehow found out about my condition. I do not know if he knew the child I carried would be his brother or not, or if that would have mattered. He paid for me to be sent to a home for women in trouble. I stayed there through my confinement and recovery. I understand that when the child was born, Mr. Darcy found a home for him with a childless couple, and then he gave me a position at Darcy house. By that time, his mother had passed on, and Lady Anne handled all the household hiring. I do not know if Old Mr. Darcy ever knew I was here. He rarely spent time at this house by then."

"Have you ever seen your son since?"

"No, I understand that Mr. Darcy has contact with him and that he is well. I am thankful enough for that much."

"I can scarcely imagine what it was like to experience what you did."

"It could have been so much worse. I am forever indebted to your intended for that."

"This is why you work so hard and devote yourself to your work?"

"Yes."

"I believe I can count on you to be my greatest ally."

"Ally?"

"Yes, in learning to become Mrs. Darcy. As you must be well aware, I am highly unqualified for the position, but your devotion to Mr. Darcy shows that you will desire for me to succeed. You must help me learn as much as I can to be a good wife to him."

"Of course I will, Miss Bennet."

Thus, Mrs. Tomkins devoted herself to teaching Elizabeth Bennet all she would need to know as Elizabeth Darcy. By the end of that first day Lizzy knew how Mr. Darcy took his tea (with honey), how he took his coffee (with just a touch of cream), all his favorite dishes, his typical hours for rising and retiring, the names for his most beloved horse and hound, and a slew of other minor tidbits about the man she was to marry; none of these details alone told her much about the man, but as a collection they began to paint for her a clear painting of Mr. George Darcy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thomas Bennet left London a man humiliated; he had always had a rather high opinion of himself, though he naturally would not have called himself proud, so when his future son-in-law had rightly critiqued his behavior it had struck him hard. As a result, he made the only resolution he could, he would return home and start being the man and father he ought to have been all along. Unfortunately, his family would not welcome all of the changes he would impose.

"Mr. Bennet!" The gentleman's wife exclaimed in surprise when he stepped in the door. "I see you are home now, perhaps you will tell us what business had you scurrying off to London in such a hurry."

"I will explain later. For now, we need discuss the changes we need to make in the way this household is run."

"Whatever do you mean, husband?"

"I mean that we are going to begin evaluating all of our accounts, so that we can save more money for your future and for our daughters. I will meet with the steward to see what we can do to make this land more profitable, and I will consult with your brother to see if there are more profitable investments we can make with our savings."

"I think it is more important for us to spend money to help our daughters find husbands. That would secure our futures more than anything."

"You are wrong, Mrs. Bennet."

"How are men supposed to find our girls appealing if you cut our pin money, as I know you mean to do?"

"I intend to keep all of our girls from coming out until they are eighteen. I was a fool to allow anything different."

"Surely you would not keep Jane away from society after she has been out for more than two years."

"No, Jane may stay out. She will be eighteen soon enough."

"And what of Lizzy."

"Lizzy is none of your concern."

"What do you mean Lizzy is none of my concern? She is my daughter, of course she is my concern."

"I mean that you do not need to worry about her." Mrs. Bennet looked at her husband in complete confusion.

"Why are you making all these changes now? Surely you see how absurd this is?"

"There is nothing absurd about it. I intend to become a man my son-in-law can respect."

"Son-in-law? Whatever are you saying, Mr. Bennet?"

"Lizzy is to be married."

"Married? Oh how lovely, Mr. Bennet! Oh, how delightful! You must see then, that my methods are effective. Lizzy has caught herself a husband, and she is only fifteen!"

"Your method has indeed landed Lizzy a husband, but at what cost?"

"What do you mean? Surely the man is not some sort of scoundrel?"

"No, Mrs. Bennet. He seems to be a good sort of man."

"Then what precisely is the problem."

"She is too young to be married. She is losing her childhood to have all sorts of new responsibility, and her husband-to-be is older than I am!"

"Why is Lizzy marrying an old man?" Lydia piped in.

"That is not your concern."

"Is he handsome?" Kitty wondered.

"You can decide that for yourselves when you meet him."

Mary, who was just as curious as her younger sisters then inquired, "What is his profession?"

"He is a gentleman."

"Oh how lovely," Mrs. Bennet squealed, "Where is his estate? Is it quite large?"

"His estate is Pemberley in Derbyshire. I have not seen it, but based on his income I must assume it is sizable."

"He is rich then?"

"About nine thousand per year."

"Nine thousand!" The ladies all gasped.

"Is Lizzy marrying a prince?" Lydia innocently asked.

"Of course not, Lydia!" Mary retorted.

"Oh, but 'tis as good as a Lord!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, then turned to her husband, "Has he a title?"

"No, madam, but he is brother to an earl." Mr. Bennet took advantage of the resulting shock and exclamations to sneak away to his book room. Only one of his daughters noticed him, and she quickly followed after.

Jane Bennet had initially been hurt and confused at her father's announcement. She and Lizzy had always been very close, and it pained her to think that her sister would become engaged to a gentleman without having mentioned him in her letters. Nevertheless, as her father shared the circumstances of Lizzy's betrothed, Jane became convinced that there was more to the story.

"Come in!" Mr. Bennet called when his daughter knocked on the door to his book room.

"Papa."

"Have you come to extract more details about your future brother."

"Why are you letting Lizzy marry him?"

"Jane, you are far too perceptive."

"I have trouble believing that you would allow my sister to marry anyone at all at this time, let alone a man who is three times her age."

"I have no choice."

"What do you mean."

"She would be ruined if I did not. You all would be ruined by association."

"She is compromised? But father you said he was a good man? How can this be?"

"Her reputation is compromised. If Mr. Darcy had not acted as he did, she may have lost her life." Mr. Bennet continued to relate the rest of the story as he understood it. He did, however, neglect to tell Jane of the bitter arguments he had entered with Mr. Darcy.

"So Lizzy does not even know the man she is about to marry?"

"No, dear."

"And she must stay in bed for at least a month?"

"Yes."

"Poor Lizzy! I must go to her. Please say I may go to her, Papa!"

"Absolutely not!"

Unused to being refused anything by her father, Jane thought he may have misunderstood her request, "I did not mean that I would travel alone father. I am sure someone would be willing to accompany me."

"No, Jane. I am not letting you go. I will not risk losing you in the same fashion."

Jane did not feel that her father's response was fair; it seemed to her that he was not taking her sister's needs into consideration. Nevertheless, Jane was not one to argue with her father, especially since it was so novel for him to refuse her anything. Thus, she made no response to her father's comment except a slight nod.

"I do plan to be a better father, Jane. I need to. I think that it will be even more challenging now with Lizzy gone, please say you'll spend more time with me. I need someone around who talks sense." This request was unexpected, but not displeasing to Jane.

"I would love to spend more time with you, Papa. Perhaps Mary would like to as well."

"You may be right."

"I believe she would prove to be much better at chess than I am, at least." Mr. Bennet chuckled.

"I seem to recall you did not have a natural aptitude for the game."

"Not at all."

"Well, Jane, I have a great deal of business to handle now. Perhaps you would like to help with the household accounts."

"Are you meaning to handle those? I have helped Mama with those before."

"I believe we are spending more than is prudent, and I think you might be able to help me find ways to trim the budget."

"I would be happy to help as much as I am able, but first I have more pressing business to attend."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I may not be able to attend my sister, but there is nothing stopping me from writing a letter to her."

Jane sat at the writing desk, unsure of what to write to bring the most comfort to her sister but determined that she would give her sister as much comfort as possible. Finally, she began to write. Should she speak about her sister's situation, or should she write the same sort of letter she always did. In the end she decided on a little of both. Most of all, she assumed that Elizabeth needed to know she would not be cut off from her family and friends even if she was far away.

After writing the letter, she asked Mary, Kitty and Lydia each to write a letter as well. Only after these were complete did she sit down to help her father with the household accounts.

Mr. Bennet and his eldest daughter worked together for the remainder of the afternoon, only leaving the account books behind when it was time to prepare for dinner. Jane kept silent through the dinner as her father was peppered with questions about Mr. Darcy and avoided answering them. Though knowing more of Lizzy's true situation gratified Jane to some extent, it made the dinner time an awkward one for Jane, since she knew not what to say to her sisters.

Jane Bennet was not the only having an awkward dinner that night; Fitzwilliam Darcy's dinner was awkward from almost the moment he entered the dining hall. It was dinnertime by the time he had left the dean's office the second time, and it seemed that somehow everyone on campus had learned of his supposed liaison with Miss Simpson by then.

His time in the dean's office had gone as well as could be expected; Mr. and Miss Simpson had willingly explained the situation, and the dean assured Darcy that he would not be facing disciplinary actions. Unfortunately, he had already written to George Darcy about his son's supposed predicament, and Darcy could only pray that his father would not become too angry over the situation before the truth was revealed.

Darcy wanted to put the whole incident out of mind and have a pleasant conversation with his good friend Charles Bingley. Bingley could almost always be counted on to bring him out of a terrible mood. The two had been friends for several years now, and to outsiders it seemed to be an unusual friendship. While Fitzwilliam Darcy was serious and reserved Charles Bingley was light-hearted and sociable. If not for tragic circumstances the two might never have become friends at all; though both men had studied at Eton, since Bingley was three years younger, they did not often cross paths. If both men had not lost their mothers only two months apart they might have been no more than common and indifferent acquaintances.

Four years past when Lady Anne Darcy died, Fitzwilliam had been utterly bereaved. He had felt isolated from his classmates at the time because the other boys did not know what to say to him, and he felt that he could not talk about the loss. Because of his own sorrow, Darcy understood what Bingley was experiencing when his mother died two months later, and he chose to reach out to the younger boy.

In truth, neither Darcy nor Bingley had talked much about their grief. They didn't need to; it was enough for each of them to know the other understood what they were feeling. Instead, they talked about all manner of other subjects and quickly found that they had a great many common interests. As a result they became fast friends.

When Darcy had left Eton he and Bingley had not maintained a correspondence, but when Bingley arrived at Cambridge he quickly found Darcy and their friendship resumed. Darcy had helped Bingley adjust to life at university, and in return he found a friend with whom he could share both amusement and gravity. For this reason, Bingley was the one person Darcy wanted to spend time with at the end of his terrible day. Unfortunately, it was not Bingley who immediately approached him as he sat down for dinner.

"Darcy! We missed you at practice today," called out Isaac Thornton, captain of the rowing team.

"I apologize for my absence, Thornton. I was unavoidably detained."

"So I hear. I can hardly blame you, Miss Simpson is a pretty little thing. Still, I can't imagine your father didn't teach you about the proper sort of women to entertain you. It really is despicable to dally with a shopkeepers daughter. Her reputation is ruined." Darcy looked stonily on, he did not like to discuss his private affairs, and he was disturbed that his private business was being bandied about. Thornton watched Darcy's demeanor, and thought he understood. "Oh, I imagine your father is the sort who teaches you to avoid fornication of any sort? He may be able to keep himself under good regulation, but he's a fool for not even teaching you where to go should you find yourself at a loss."

"My father is no fool, Thornton."

"Of course, not."

"I assure you I'll be at the next practice."

"Good. The team needs you. Will you be fencing tomorrow morning?"

"That is my intention. I look forward to crossing foils with you."

"It will be my pleasure I am sure." After speaking, Thornton clapped Darcy on the back in an overly friendly manner that made Darcy cringe, then he walked briskly away. Darcy watched Thornton walk away secretly wishing that tomorrow's sport would be boxing rather than fencing because he would very much like an excuse to punch that man's light's out.

In general, Fitzwilliam Darcy did not dislike Isaac Thornton although the two had never been particular friends; indeed, the relationship between the two could probably be best described as a cordial rivalry. The two had known each other their entire lives as they were distant cousins, and they had many common interests and talents. Both young men excelled in rowing, fencing, chess and debate among other things. Both men were over six feet tall with similar dark complexions; in fact it might fairly be said that they resembled each other a good deal more than might be expected of distant cousins. Furthermore, they were only a few months apart in age, though Thornton was a year ahead of Darcy in school; this left Thornton more often than not the more successful of the rivals.

If he were honest with himself, Darcy would probably admit that he was sometimes jealous or resentful of Thornton. However, he never allowed these feelings to pour over into his behavior, and Thornton would have been surprised that Darcy's emotions were anything other than sincere friendship. Nonetheless, to be teased by his rival about such a serious indiscretion, and to have his father mocked, was nearly enough to bring Fitzwilliam Darcy's simmering discontent into a full-blown boil. Somehow, Darcy managed to gulp down and keep his emotions close within his own breast. He thought to himself that his father would have been proud of his self command; at least he very much hoped that he would.

Darcy found many times to test his self command as dinner proceeded. A number of acquaintances had approached Darcy obviously curious about the gossip they had heard. Thankfully, most were not so bold as Thornton had been in addressing the issue. Darcy sighed in relief when Bingley finally slid into the seat beside him.

"Darcy."

"Bingley, how was your day?"

"Not bad. The religion lecture was actually quite interesting. Did you get that essay back that you worked so hard on yet?"

"Not exactly."

"That is a surprisingly vague answer."

"I had to leave my classics lecture early. The professor obviously had the papers marked, though."

"I heard something about you being called to the dean's office. I wasn't going to inquire."

"Bless you for that Bingley, you are the only one. Thank you for not asking about the rumors."

"I don't need to. I know you didn't do it."

"How is that?"

"Come man, we are in nearly all of the same clubs, you slave away at your coursework and when you aren't busy with your own work you're helping me with mine. When would you have time to carry out these supposed assignations." Darcy chuckled. "Besides I know your convictions about these things."

"Well at least someone knows me that well. You and Wickham are probably the only ones not to believe the gossip. By the way, isn't gossip supposed to be the province of society's matrons not university men?"

"They may be the worst, but I think there is hardly a man alive who can resist a juicy rumor. You might be the only who wouldn't pass them on, but that's because you hardly speak. I cannot believe I am the only friend to know you so well –I know you don't count Wickham as a friend. Wouldn't your cousin know the truth?"

"Oh, Fitzwilliam believed me when I told him it wasn't true, but he didn't dismiss it outright when he first heard."

"If the men here are gossiping so badly, it must be all over town by now. The poor girl's sin must be known to everyone now. I suppose you might say she brought it upon herself, but I sort of feel sorry for her."

"She ought to have known better, but she obviously was deceived. She thought the man would marry her."

"Can the man not be penalized for a dishonest seduction."

"Theoretically yes, it is against the law. However, how would she prove it. Besides, she does not even know the name of the father of her child."

"What?"

"He told her his name was Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"That is how you became drawn into this mess?"

"Indeed."

"What will happen to her?"

"Heaven only knows, but I cannot help feeling somewhat responsible."

"That's preposterous."

"Perhaps."

Bingley could sense that Darcy did not want to talk about the situation with Miss Simpson any longer, so he gladly changed the subject.

"What are your plans for this summer?" Darcy was startled but also relieved by the abrupt change of topic.

"I do not have specific plans. I plan to head to Pemberley once classes are over. At some point it looks like I will be traveling to Hertfordshire with my father."

"Hertfordshire?"

"My father is marrying a lady from Hertfordshire, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Oh?"

"I only learned of it this afternoon."

"Well, if you can find the time, perhaps you might also come and spend some time with us this summer. I have told my sisters so much about you, they would truly love to meet you."

"Will you be in town for the summer?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I doubt my father will wish for my company after the wedding, perhaps I can come see you then."

"Capital! We can make more specific plans when the time draws near."

From there the two young men continued to talk of everyday mundane subjects, albeit with frequent unwanted interruptions. Darcy had been right that spending time with Bingley would raise his spirits; nevertheless, he was immensely relieved when the time came for him to return to his own rooms.

When he did return, Darcy sat down at his desk and began to write a letter to his father, explaining all that had happened that day as well as his thoughts and feelings on the matter. He was almost ready to seal the letter when he realized he had forgotten to offer congratulations for Mr. Darcy's upcoming nuptials, so he hastily scrawled them into the postscript.

In the meantime, he hoped his father would not be too distraught from the letter he would undoubtedly receive first from the dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

George Darcy enjoyed the carriage ride from London to Pemberley despite the fact that travel was more slow going than usual due to rainy weather. He was pleased to be returning home, and he enjoyed the silence as it gave him ample time for thinking.

Mr. Darcy spent his time thinking about a great many issues, mainly pertaining to his care of the estate. What crop would be best to plant in the newly drained portion of land in the southeast corner? Would the greater profit be worth the investment of buying sheep with softer wool than those he currently raised? If he purchased a few more head of cattle would it be better to choose a breed known for producing excellent beef or excellent milk? Should he spend money to repair the tenant cottage that was damaged during last months heavy storms, or would it be better to tear down that cottage and rebuild?

While Mr. Darcy thought on these and many other subjects related to Pemberley, his mind almost never drifted toward the little girl who was soon to be his bride. He, therefore, would have been much surprised to learn that there was no other subject half so interesting to the members of his household. He had sent a letter to his housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, and one to his steward, Mr. Wickham, but neither of these letters was any more verbose than the one he had composed to his son. These letters did little to answer the questions of his staff. Would the new mistress be kind and friendly or cold and aloof? Would she be difficult to please or easily satisfied? Would she expect to make changes in the décor and staff? Would the master now spend more of his time in London again as he had before Lady Anne's passing?

When Mr. Darcy finally arrived home, the staff were hopeful of receiving answers to their many questions; however, it quickly became apparent that the master had no intention of volunteering any information. The staff were far too respectful to make inquiries about their future mistress. Nevertheless, the housekeeper and steward both attempted to fish for information by asking question pertinent to their own responsibilities.

"Mr. Darcy, I have aired the mistress' chambers as you requested. The wallpaper in those rooms is quite dingy and the draperies are moth eaten. How would you like the room to be updated?"

"Oh, I had thought to let my wife make those decisions."

"Will she have the chance to view the room before the wedding?"

"No."

"I would hate for her to see the room in such a state."

"Very well. Make the minimum changes you feel necessary."

"Could you give me some insight into her tastes for that purpose?"

"She likes wildflowers?"

"Anything else?" Mr. Darcy racked his brain for anything else he could recall about his betrothed, and remembered the book she had requested.

"She has an interest in history, and enjoys reading."

"Which colors does she favor?"

"I honestly do not know."

"That does not give me much to decorate a room, but I will do my best."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Reynolds scarcely knew what to think when the conversation finished. She still knew little about the woman who would soon be able to order her about. Mr. Darcy's few comments did not lead her to believe that the woman would be a particular sort of woman with precise expectations, but they also did not completely rule out the possibility. In any case, she truly would try to do her best in preparing for the new mistress.

Mr. Wickham also learned little about what sort of person the new Mrs. Darcy was from the inquiries he brought his master. After discussing the estate's management and the changes Mr. Darcy was considering, Mr. Wickham broached the subject of Mr. Darcy's nuptials.

"Have you prepared marriage settlement papers yet, sir?"

"Yes."

"Will your wife be bringing any assets to the marriage that I need to be aware of."

"No, Wickham, she brings nothing." Mr. Wickham was visibly surprised.

"Is your settlement based upon Pemberley's income?"

"No, why don't I give you the paperwork to look over. I made the settlement as high as I could without touching Pemberley's assets."

"That seems unconvential, but it is none of my business. Do you anticipate any other changes with the arrival of Mrs. Darcy?"

"No, her pin money is reflected in the settlement. I suppose I might have guests more often eventually, but I do not anticipate entertaining for some time. I do not know how easily Miss Bennet will settle in to her new role. I do not anticipate any major changes which would affect your position."

"Very well, sir. I know I can trust you to inform me if there are." Mr. Wickam knew he wouldn't learn anymore at that moment so he settled for changing the subject back to the topic of purchasing new breeds of sheep. The household would just have to remain curious for the time being.

It was only after conferencing with Mrs. Reynolds and Mr. Wickham that Mr. Darcy sat down to read his mail. He was surprised to find amongst the letters of business, a letter from Cambridge from a name he did not recognize. His immediate notion was that Fitzwilliam might have suffered some injury, and he quickly tore the letter open. Mr. Darcy's relief that his son's troubles were not the nature he had suspected was soon replaced by anger and disappointment.

Mr. Darcy thought his son had understood and agreed when he had explained that men owed women respect, and part of that respect meant that a gentleman ought to hold himself to the same standards as he held a lady. He thought that Fitzwilliam knew that it was his responsibility as a gentleman to protect the fragile and delicate reputation of the women around him, not to inflict damage himself. Mr. Darcy sighed, perhaps he had put too much trust in the younger man; he certainly knew what it was to face temptation; he could not feel too bitter about his son's failure in that respect. What made Mr. Darcy truly angry and frustrated was the dean's statement that Fitzwilliam was refusing to acknowledge his culpability. A Darcy always took his responsibilities seriously and owned his faults and mistakes. How on earth would he convince his son of this truth?

Fitzwilliam's troubles would not leave the forefront of Mr. Darcy's mind, although dwelling on the subject made him surly and gruff. Not knowing of the news regarding the young Darcy, the household of Pemberley assumed their master's changed mood was somehow related to his betrothal. Their assumptions served to heighten their curiosity.

Unfortunately, the one person in the household who had the greatest curiosity as well as the greatest right to ask questions was too afraid to broach the subject. Georgiana Darcy had been shocked by the news that she would be gaining a mother-in-law. She had heard enough tales of wicked stepmothers to be thoroughly frightened at the notion of gaining one. She wanted to believe that her father would never bring such a woman into her life, but truthfully she did not know him well enough to trust that reality. Georgiana knew that her father loved her, but they did not have a close relationship, and she was far too timid to ask about his wife-to-be. She wished her brother were home, she knew he would never laugh at her fears. Since he was not home, she chose the next best option and sat down to write him a letter admitting all of her girlish concerns and hoping he would assuage them.

_Dear Brother,_

_I hope your classes are going well. I am doing really well with the piano and might start learning the harp soon. My drawings are awful, but Father says I have potential. I think that means that I won't be awful someday. If he is right, I will send you one then. My painting lessons are more fun than drawing. I do better with the oil paints than the water colors. I asked Mrs. Templeton why girls need to learn to draw and paint. She said it was so they could find good husbands. I don't want to find a husband though. I think boys are nasty, well except for you and Father and Uncle and Mr. Wickham. Even Cousin Richard likes to pull on my braids and call me silly names. I don't have to get married do I? Lady Catherine says women have to get married or we are spinsters. She also said Anne won't ever be a spinster because you are going to marry her. Is that true? I wouldn't mind because I know Anne would be nice to me. _

_I know I am rambling. I really want to ask you about our new stepmother but didn't know how to ask. Do you know anything about Miss Bennet? Will she be nice to me? Why do you think Father is marrying her? Do you think it is because she draws and paints well? Will she send me away to school? If she is mean to me and makes me work all the time, will you let me run away and come live with you?_

_Father always brings me a new doll when he goes to town, but he did not bring one this time. Do you think he forgot? Maybe Miss Bennet said he shouldn't? I do not need any more dolls, but I am sad that he did not bring one._

_Your Sister,_

_Georgiana_

Georgiana folded the letter and addressed it, wondering if she should really send it or not. Eventually, she convinced herself that even if it was disrespectful her brother wouldn't be mad. However, before sending the letter to be posted, she unfolded it and added a postscript.

_P.S. I love you and miss you. Please come home soon._

Then Georgiana gave the letter to a maid so it could be sent to her brother. If she had known how much a letter from a younger sister could bring cheer to an older sibling, she would not have hesitated about sending her letter.

Back in London, Georgiana's future stepmother was just beginning to learn how much of a blessing letters from little sisters could be. Since the day after her father had returned to Longbourn she had received letters from her sisters everyday. She would have expected to find the most comfort from Jane's letters, since she and Jane had always been so close; however, Jane's letters had a hidden undercurrent of worry and concern, despite the writer's best efforts to conceal those emotions. The younger girls letters, on the other hand, helped Lizzy to laugh and see the lighter side of life. Indeed, Kitty's letters especially warmed her heart.

One letter in particular was Lizzy's favorite.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I hope you are having all sorts of fun in London. Mama is sure that you are. She says you must be doing all sort of shopping and attending all sorts of parties with Mr. Darcy. She says you'll never want to leave London, but that can't be true. You would rather be outside where there are birds and flowers. There aren't birds and flowers in London are there?_

_Papa and Mama gave me a new china doll for my Birthday. I think it is from both of them because Mama chose it and Papa paid for it. I do not think Papa saw it until I did though. I am afraid to play with it because it might break. Lydia says that's silly. Do you think it is silly? I am twelve now. It won't be long until I am all grown up like you. Then maybe John Lucas will fall in love with me. Lydia says he is too old for me, but I told her your Mr. Darcy is way older so that couldn't be. Then she said boys are disgusting and he probably doesn't realize I exist. I know that isn't true, though. The last time I was at Lucas Lodge playing with Maria he said "Hello, Miss Catherine." Just like if I was a grown lady._

_Our new governess will start next week. Her name is Miss Flanigan. Papa says that her name is Irish but she isn't really Irish. I thought that was too bad. I met an Irishman once and he spoke so funny. I thought it would be nice to have a teacher who talked like that. I do hope she will teach us how to draw. Then I could send you pictures. That would be easier than trying to describe things._

_I miss you. _

_Kitty_

Reading Kitty's honest and sometimes tactless words always cheered Lizzy, and as her days passed at Darcy house, she found herself often in need of cheering. Physically, Lizzy's condition improved dramatically after a few days of rest. Unfortunately, that made her predicament of being trapped in bed seem even more tedious.

Mrs. Gardiner was still staying at Darcy house with Elizabeth in the evenings, as it would be inappropriate for an unmarried young lady to stay alone with no relative or companion. Nevertheless, during the day Mrs. Gardiner felt her presence unnecessary and chose to spend most of her time in her own home with her small son. She continued to be quite ill and, therefore, did not provide her niece with much companionship when she was present.

Mrs. Tomkins did provide Lizzy with some companionship, as she set aside several hours each day to sit with her future mistress. Their first conversations helped Lizzy to better understand the man whom she would soon marry. Eventually they began to discuss all manner of topics related to the smooth running of a household and particularly the running on Darcy House and Pemberley. Although the essence of their conversations was business, the two women quickly developed a strong bond of friendship, and Lizzy knew she would be eternally grateful for the older woman. Once in awhile she wondered if having a close relationship with her housekeeper would undermine the respect of the other servants; she concluded that she would not worry about that possibility, as at this point she clearly needed a friend.

When Mrs. Tomkins wasn't entertaining Lizzy, there was always at least one chambermaid there in her place. Sometimes Lizzy would converse with these maids and hear their stories. Often the maids would share juicy bits of gossip about their neighbors and members of the ton, but they never had any gossip about Mr. Darcy or any of his relatives.

Lizzy wondered about the maids reticence about sharing news about the Darcys. Was it because that had such great respect for Mr. Darcy? Was it because they felt their positions would be in jeopardy if they gossiped? Or perhaps it was simply because nothing much happened in their family? Whatever the reason, Lizzy found that she wasn't really interested in learning news about a society full of people with whom she had no acquaintance. For this reason she spent most her time reading when Mrs. Tomkins was gone.

After reading about the Inquisition, Lizzy asked to have a few more tomes brought to her from the library. When asked which titles she desired, she was pleased to find that Mr. Darcy owned several books which she had long desired to read. Admittedly, a few of the books were not in London, but she was still happy to know she would have the opportunity to read them ere long.

One afternoon after Lizzy had finished reading a particular novel whose ending had surprised her, she wondered very much what her father's opinion of the work would be, and she was anxious to discuss it with him. It did not take long for her to remember that her return to Longbourn would only be temporary, and she would not be able to discuss books with her father with any degree of frequency. The thought brought tears to her eyes which she quickly wiped away. She reminded herself that though her situation was not ideal, she should make the best of it. Lizzy would not be able to talk about books with her father, but perhaps she could discuss them with her husband. With this thought in mind she asked Mrs. Tomkins which sort of books Mr. Darcy favored.

"I can't say as I know exactly."

"Would you at least know of any he has read recently?"

"He spends little time here. However, he does keep a small number of books in his chambers –about a dozen or so. I would guess he favors those books."

"In that case would you bring them to me so I might read them."

About a quarter of an hour later, Elizabeth was staring at a surprisingly eclectic selection of books. There were three books she had already read multiple times, _Robinson Crusoe_, _The Pilgrim's Progress_, and _Paradise Lost_. There were three more books she had read only once Josephus' _Jewish Antiquities_, Dante's _Inferno_, and St. Augustine's _Confessions_. Among the other books were one political treatise, two books of poetry, one book of scientific literature, one book of mathematics, and one of history.

By glancing at the titles, Lizzy knew that her betrothed took his faith seriously; nevertheless, the absence of any anthologies of sermons was a comfort to Lizzy. This absence suggested to her that he was a man more interested in seeing religion practiced than in waxing poetic about it.

With this thought in mind, Lizzy picked up one of the poetry books, and began to read. By the time she had finished reading the entire collection, she had spent an entire month confined to her bed.

At the end of that month, the doctor gave Lizzy permission to spend small portions of the day sitting up and even consented for her to spend some minutes each day walking about the house. He did emphasize that she was, under no circumstances to wear a corset; Lizzy was happy to assure the doctor she would not hesitate to comply.

Lizzy's enthusiasm for being released from the confines of her bed was nearly matched with Mrs. Tomkin's pleasure at that same event. Now that the young lady was no longer bed bound, it would be much easier to do the work of transforming her into Mrs. Darcy, mistress of the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Five weeks had passed since Mr. Darcy's return to Pemberley, and to all appearances his life was as it ever had been. In all actuality, Mr. Darcy had nearly forgotten he would soon be a married man; his young betrothed rarely crossed his mind. Yet in his hands, he held a reminder of the truth. Miss Bennet had written him a letter, and he hardly new what to think of it.

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_I am uncertain if it is a breach in propriety to send you a letter. In general, of course, it would be improper for me to send a letter to someone to whom I have not yet been introduced. However, given that we are to wed in two months, I think there must be some sort of exception._

_Thank you for the lovely pin and for the book. Reading about the Inquisition helped me to put my own situation in perspective. After all, what are a couple of broken ribs compared to being tied to the rack. Honestly, I have very little pain at this point, and I am more frustrated at being sedentary than I am about the pain. I am very much thankful the doctor is finally allowing me to be up and about._

_One of the first things I did once I was finally given permission to be up was to take a tour of your lovely home. Everything in your home is so elegant and I am most impressed with it. I understand your late wife is responsible for the décor. She must have been a very fine lady._

_Mrs. Tomkins showed me your portraits. You are a well-looking man with a handsome family. I particularly enjoyed the portrait in which your son, who must have been no more than twelve looks as though he would rather be anywhere else and your baby daughter has a mischievous grin. I have heard a great many things about your son from the staff here. It seems that he is an exemplary young man. I know little about your daughter, but I do look forward to meeting her. _

_On our tour we looked into the mistress' chambers. I understand you wish for them to be redecorated. Honestly I thought they were quite lovely, though the wall paper was aged and the draperies need replacing. I told Mrs. Tomkins to match the current style of the room as closely as possible. I suppose it is surprising how closely my tastes match those of your late wife. There was a particular vase which was not to my taste; I understand it was a gift from Lady Catherine De Bourgh. It seems to be the sort of item my mother would adore, so perhaps I shall place it in her chambers if ever she comes to stay here. I hope my comment about the vase is not too impertinent. I do not mean to denigrate your sister-in-law's taste in décor. _

_While in the mistress' chambers, I was surprised to learn that the closets and dressers were full of clothing. The dresses are beautiful. Of course, they do not fit me; however, I believe that a skilled seamstress might be able to alter them to my size. The sleeves and waistlines might also be altered to match the current fashions. Would you be bothered by my wearing Lady Anne's dresses? Mrs. Tomkins assures me that by the time the dresses were altered no one else would recognize them. _

_Thank you for hiring a lady's maid for me. I assume Mrs. Tomkins told you about Marie in her letter so I will not repeat her story. Did she tell you about Marie's younger sister, Patrice? I hope there is a position she could be hired to perform at Pemberley. Patrice seems to be quite skilled at needlework, so I am currently hiring her to help prepare my trousseau, but that is obviously only a temporary position. _

_My father has not informed my family, except for my elder sister, about the accident which led to our current situation. He prefers that as few people as possible know the whole truth. My mother, therefore, believes I am still in London for the sheer pleasure of it; she expects me to return with a complete wardrobe suited to wedded life. My aunt is helping as much as possible to make this a reality, even though it will be at least two weeks more before I can leave the house. _

_My mother will handle most of the arrangements for the wedding. I know she plans to have a major dinner party a few days beforehand. She is hoping to have plenty of opportunities to introduce you to her neighbors. I hope you do not mind terribly._

_I was just interrupted from my writing to meet the new kitchen maid. She seems kind and respectful, and the pastries she made were delicious. Am I to understand that you intend to spend more time in London in the near future? Your staff seem to think that is why you have hired a new maid. I understand you have not spent much time in town of late, and I wish to assure you that you have no need to change your habits for my sake. I do enjoy town, but I am happiest in the country where I may enjoy nature. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Mr. Darcy could not help smiling as he read the letter. Miss Bennet came across as a little girl trying to be a young lady, which amused him; however, he could tell that she was uncommonly intelligent and not as shallow as many women of her age.

Mr. Darcy thought about the compliment she had paid to Fitzwilliam, calling the young man exemplary. George Darcy's heart swelled with fatherly pride, which was increased even more when he read the comments about the new kitchen maid. He could hardly tell Miss Bennet the truth of that scenario, but Mr. Darcy believed that if she knew the whole story, she would be even more impressed with Fitzwilliam.

George Darcy had been so disappointed a month ago when he had received the letter accusing Darcy of impregnating a young woman and denying it. His relief had been immense the next day when he had received a second letter exculpating his son. However, he had been even more pleased a few days later when he had received a letter from Fitzwilliam expressing a desire to assist the young woman despite the fact that he bore no responsibility for the situation. Mr. Darcy thought it was a curious thing, but was proud of his son's compassion. The two had arranged for Miss Simpson to take a position in the kitchen at Darcy house. In order that she might keep her child and avoid the appearance of impropriety, she would claim the mantel of widowhood.

After sitting thoughtfully for awhile, Mr. Darcy reread the letter, and found himself even more amused at the second reading, particularly when he read Elizabeth's attempt to be tactful about what was, in his opinion, a rather ugly vase.

As he was reading, Mr. Wickham entered and saw the soft smile which graced his employer's countenance. That one smile offered reassurance to the steward that the future would be a good one. Mr. Darcy did not notice that his solitude had been interrupted until Mr. Wickham cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, Wickham, I was just reading this letter from my betrothed."

"Shall I come back another time?"

"If you would not mind. I do believe I ought to write to her presently. Perhaps you could return in an hour?"

"Certainly. In the meantime, I will tend to some other business."

"Thank you."

As the steward walked away, Mr. Darcy pulled out his quill and paper and began a letter to Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

_Dear Madam,_

_Thank you for your letter. I do not think that it was at all improper for you to write to me. I probably should have taken the initiative to begin a correspondence; however, such a concept did not cross my mind._

_I am glad to hear that you are healing. I am also pleased to know that you appreciate Darcy house. Pemberley is similarly furnished, so I believe you will approve of it as well. I hope to continue to spend most of my time at Pemberley after we are wed. When my children are somewhat older it may be necessary to spend more time in town. _

_My decision to hire Mrs. Simpson to work in the kitchens at Darcy house has little to do with my future plans and much to do with her need to find steady employment. Delicious pastries are simply a side benefit. After we are married, you may have input in all hiring decisions. I spoke with Mrs. Reynolds about the young woman you wish to offer a position. We do have a position available for a chambermaid here. Since she excels with a needle, we can also give her work mending. _

_Speaking of sewing, please feel free to use any of the items of Lady Anne's. It is much better if the dresses are used. I simply could not bear to part with them at the time of her death and had forgotten they were still there. I believe there are a good many more dresses stored away somewhere here at Pemberley. Any items you do not wish to use you may dispose of as you see fit._

_My son and I plan to arrive in Hertfordshire one week before the wedding. I understand your mother's desire for us to be seen by the neighborhood, and although I have no particular desire to be paraded about the neighborhood, I will willingly submit to her schemes. When we return to Pemberley it will be necessary to become acquainted with all the neighbors here, but at least we may do that at a more leisurely pace._

_Do you wish to take a wedding trip before settling at Pemberley? I would be willing to take you away for a few weeks if that is your desire. _

_Also, I am planning to acquire a mount for you to ride here. Is there a particular type of horse you prefer? _

_Please let me know if there is anything you need me to do to prepare for the wedding._

_Respectfully,_

_George Darcy_

A few days later, Lizzy was very pleased to receive the letter; nevertheless, she experienced more than a jot of disappointment upon reading it. Mr. Darcy shared nothing personal of himself, nor did he ask her anything personal. There was no warmth in his expressions. His words were neither kind nor unkind. In short, the letter was just as he had purported "respectful". Lizzy had not had much cause to read letters of business in her fifteen years, but she imagined that they would read much as this letter did, answering questions directly and addressing topics which needed to be addressed.

Lizzy sighed. She had never thought of marriage as a business arrangement before, but now she realized that in many cases it certainly was. The master and mistress of an estate each had specific roles which they must fill, and the livelihood of their servants and tenants was dependent on a solid working relationship. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet did not have a strong working relationship, and Longbourn undoubtedly suffered because of it.

"Mademoiselle, I see you have received a letter from Mr. Darcy. I hope that he is well." Lizzy looked to her new maid, and saw a look of eager anticipation.

"He does not mention his health, so I will trust that it is so. I expect what you really wish to know is if he has a position for Patrice."

"Oui. Has he?"

"She may be a chambermaid."

"Oh thank you! Did he respond about the dresses?"

"Yes. We may use them, and any other effects Lady Anne left behind."

"Then we shall start right away to make those dresses fit you!"

"Not so hasty, Marie. The doctor has still not granted me permission to wear stays. I surely cannot be fitted without them."

"Then let us see to the nightgowns."

"As you wish."

"You shall have the finest trousseau of any young lady in England this season."

"I am afraid it shall be wasted on me."

"Nonsense. Once we add some gathers in the right places and the proper undergarments, with perhaps some small amount of padding, we can give you the appearance of a womanly figure. Also, if your hair is styled correctly, you will look much older."

"I hope you are right."

"Of course there is no way to fool Mr. Darcy when he visits you." Lizzy was at first confused and then paled at the thought. Would her husband be displeased with her childish appearance? She quickly reminded herself that he had seen her before he had proposed, and this marriage had nothing to do with tender feelings.

"I shall be back shortly with some nightgowns, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you."

As Marie walked away, Lizzy thought about her nightgowns and about the fact that she would soon have a nighttime visitor. She wondered about the mysterious activity which constituted marital duties. Would it hurt? She could not imagine what she should expect, and for a moment she allowed herself to be overcome with grief that she would soon be intimately connected to a man who was currently still a stranger.

Nonetheless, Elizabeth Bennet was not made for melancholy, so she forced herself to quit worrying. Besides, her plight was much better than it could have been. If Marie could be so cheerful, then surely Lizzy could be cheerful too. When Marie had come to apply for the position as lady's maid, she had shared the difficult story of her past, and Lizzy felt that hearing the story had given her a better perspective of her own life.

Marie's father had been a well-off tradesman with hopes of raising his children's fortunes when revolution broke out in France. Both of her brothers had been killed in battle, and then both of her parents had faced the guillotine. Marie and her sister Patrice had then stayed with their grandfather until his death. With no family left, the two girls had sold most of their belongings and fled to England. It became clear to Marie shortly after their arrival on English soil that she would need to find some form of occupation, and she was unwilling to accept the sort of position that was most readily available to beautiful young French women. She had hoped to work as a governess, but although she had a long list of accomplishments, no respectable family would offer such a position without a character reference. Indeed, most families did not even wish to consider her for much lower positions, such as the one for which she had just been hired.

Miss Bennet and Mrs. Tomkins had been instantly impressed with Marie despite her lack of references, and though they both had doubts, they had decided to give her the position as lady's maid with a period of probation. Now, after only a few days, Elizabeth was delighted with the woman and could hardly imagine ever sending her away.

As Lizzy donned one of Lady Anne's nightgowns and watched Marie pin it for alterations, a new idea occurred to her.

"Marie?"

"Oui?"

"I understand you wished to be a governess."

"That is so, but do not think I am displeased to be here with you."

"I never had a governess."

"Oh?"

"I do not have many of the skills a lady ought to have. Do you think you might be able to help me learn them."

"Certainly. What would you wish to learn?"

"Anything an accomplished lady ought to know. I embroider and play the piano a little, but I am otherwise mostly lacking in accomplishments."

"Do you know French?"

"I can read it, but not speak it."

"Well, let us start there. We can practice speaking French while I work on your nightgowns."

With that the two sat and spoke with each other, Lizzy completely butchered the pronunciations at first, but Marie gently corrected her without laughing too much. Both women found the time passed quickly as they spoke with each other. By the end of the week, Lizzy had developed a friendship with her abigail, and she had begun to speak French tolerably well. Though miles from fluent, she could speak the language almost as well as most of the debutantes.

At the end of that week, Lizzy was given permission from the doctor to wear her corsets for short periods of time while having her dresses fitted. In addition to Marie and Patrice, Lizzy had the help of many other staff members in altering Lady Anne's dresses. Mrs. Tomkins and several of the maids o had helped in Lizzy's care volunteered to work on the dresses. All of them claimed the work as relief from the tedium of their daily work, but Lizzy could not help but feel their attentiveness as a compliment.

Although most of Lizzy's new wardrobe could be made by altering Lady Anne's attire, the future Mrs. Darcy did need some items to be made new. She could not travel to the modiste, since the doctor had not given her permission, but Mrs. Gardiner found a dressmaker who was more than willing to travel to Darcy house to serve Miss Bennet. Among the items needing to be made new was a stylish riding habit. Mrs. Gardiner had been surprised when Lizzy mentioned the need for this item; her niece was no horsewoman. Still, she quickly understood when Lizzy told her about Mr. Darcy's letter and his express interest in providing her with her own horse.

Lizzy had replied swiftly to Mr. Darcy's letter, answering his questions. She did not care what breed of horse she was given, as long as it was gentle. She also informed Mr. Darcy that she did not particularly wish for a wedding trip –she did not tell Mr. Darcy that the idea of vacationing with a stranger terrified her.

Mr. Darcy had responded that he would look at several horses he thought might be appropriate select one for her, and offered to hire someone to give her riding lessons if she desired.

Elizabeth was not exactly pleased about having her own mount, but she could understand that riding was clearly important to her future husband, and she could also understand that he was being solicitous of her needs. For that reason she wished to offer him a token of gratitude –she could not offer a token of love or affection, since she did not yet know these. She decided that she would embroider a handkerchief for him with a small horse stitched onto the corner alongside his initials. Lizzy worked painstakingly on that handkerchief, as she wished the stitches to be perfect. She could only hope Mr. Darcy would be pleased with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Setting foot on Pemberley's grounds was a powerful tonic for a troubled mind; at least that is how Fitzwilliam Darcy felt when he returned home from Cambridge. The last few weeks of the term had been emotionally challenging for him, and he had never been so thankful for the end of any term before.

Rumors regarding Fitzwilliam's relationship with Miss Simpson had spread throughout Cambridge almost immediately after her accusations, and her subsequent denial had done little to stop them, especially after it somehow became known that young Mr. Darcy was ensuring that Miss Simpson would have secure employment at Darcy house. Amongst the young men at Cambridge it was generally believed that Darcy had convinced Miss Simpson to recant by promising assistance for herself and the child.

If it had been any other Cambridge scholar, even those rumors would have died away, and little would have been thought of the situation. However, Darcy not only came from a highly respected and wealthy family, he was personally known for his dedication to his studies and his moral uprightness. Many of his peers who were jealous of his situation or frustrated by his morality felt that Darcy was receiving his comeuppance. For this reason, many of them did not hesitate to issue mocking jibes at every available opportunity. Darcy hated to have his private affairs bandied about in such a careless fashion; he would not stoop to their level and defend against the accusations. Instead, he threw himself even further into his studies and into his sport. Only those who knew him best could see that he was suffering, to the rest he seemed to be thriving.

Now that he was home at Pemberley he would truly thrive.

As he approached the front steps, he was pleased to see his father and sister along with several of the staff waiting for him. He instantly ran to Georgiana and swung her around.

"Brother, I am so glad you are home!"

"Not more glad than I am to be with you."

"I can scarcely believe that. I have read your letters. You have been so busy with rowing and fencing and your other clubs."

"Oh Georgiana, those things are well enough, but they do not compare to being here." With that Georgiana granted him a genuine smile.

"It is good to have you home, son." His father then offered.

"Thank you, sir."

"Did young Wickham not travel back with you?"

"He did; however, he met some acquaintances in Lambton and wished to stay and visit with them a while?"

"And you did not also wish to visit?"

"No, Father, I was anxious to be home and to see you and Georgiana once again." George Darcy nodded.

"Well then, let us go inside and you can tell me all that has been happening in your life lately. I understand that you bested Samuel Thornton in what Richard called an epic fencing match." Fitzwilliam smiled.

"My cousin exaggerates. By the way Cousin Richard asked me to offer you his apologies that he will not be able to visit this summer."

"Indeed. I shall miss him. I understand his father has purchased him a lieutenant's commission in the regulars?"

"That is correct. He was all set to study the law, but then decided he had no interest in it and would prefer the military."

"I hope he does not come to regret that decision."

"That is my hope as well."

"Well, about that fencing match -"

Father and son continued in pleasant conversation for most of the afternoon while Georgiana sat quietly by and listened. Having her brother home made Georgiana feel at peace, and even if she wasn't part of the discussion she did not wish to be far from his side. Nevertheless, she was not at all disappointed when Mr. Darcy was called away to receive a package which had just arrived; finally she would have a chance to be alone with Fitzwilliam, who was without a doubt her favorite person.

While Georgiana was expounding on her studies, the siblings heard an unexpected sound emanating form Mr. Darcy's study.

"Is that Father laughing?"

"Yes sister I believe it is."

"I have heard him chuckle lightly, but I do not remember ever hearing father laugh."

"I wonder what amuses him so."

As it happened, Mr. Darcy was actually reading what was perhaps the most entertaining letter he had ever received.

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_I hope that you are well. My health is continuing to improve, and I have every hope of being allowed out of the house soon. I was pleased to receive your most recent letter, especially since it is the only letter I have received lately that has not been full of advice._

_My mother's letters contained advice about my new dresses. I have not told her that I am remaking old dresses. She has very particular ideas about how I should dress. For the most part I am ignoring her suggestions. I may have implied that I am catering to your taste in fashion in the designs for my gowns. I hope you will forgive this bit of dishonesty. I also hope that you are pleased with the result. _

_The rest of the advice I received came from my sisters. I mentioned in a letter to one of them that I was carrying on a correspondence with my betrothed and they all had ideas for how I should write my letters. My youngest sister, Lydia, who is not yet ten, advises that I use frequent terms of endearment. My sister Kitty who just celebrated her twelfth Birthday insists that Lydia is completely wrong and that gentlemen are most pleased if their lady writes to them in foreign languages. I do not know where they get these ideas, Caro Mio. Do you find this pleasing, Mon Petit Chou? Marie insists that this is an actual term of endearment in French. Honestly. I have come to think highly of Marie in the time she has been here, but I cannot help but wonder if French people are somewhat troubled in the upper story. I suppose, though, that anything can sound romantic when spoken in French. The Germans must be more careful. Can you imagine being called Mein Kleine Kraut? Of course not._

_Well, Mi Corazon, I suppose you might think my sister Mary's advice is better. Quite frankly, I think it probably is, though it is not particularly useful. She said I should spend my letter writing about topics which are of interest to you. I do not really know which topics interest you except for horses, and I know very little about horses. My father owns horses, of course, but I could not tell you what kind they are. There are the work horses, which are also used for the carriage, my father's horse, Romulus, and the horse my sisters and I ride, Nellie. We also own a pair of mules used for working on the farm alongside the work horses. I know a funny story about a horse and a mule I could share with you, but it is the sort of story my mother would say is entirely inappropriate to discuss in mixed company. So perhaps I ought not to share._

_I do not know what your other interests are, though I can guess from your fine library that you enjoy reading, so I shall tell you, Mon Cher Ami, about the book I read most recently. It was the history of India, which I found in your library. I found the stories about the traditions of the Indian people fascinating, though some of them were also horrifying. I was particularly appalled by the rite in which a widow is burned alongside her husband's body. I understand this is to enable her to enter her next life with her husband. _

_Perhaps my favorite story in the book was the tale about Shah Jahan building the Taj Mahal. Supposedly he was very much in love with his wife and was devoted to her. He was so sad at her death that he build her a beautifully impressive tomb. It seemed like a beautifully romantic story, until I noticed that small remark about the Shah's other wives. I think I would rather a man show his love and devotion by demonstrating fidelity and monogamy that by having him build an impressive shrine when I was dead and could not possibly appreciate it. All in all it was an interesting book._

_My sister Jane gave probably the best advice. She suggested that I ought to write to your daughter so that I can begin to build an acquaintance with her before I come to Pemberley. I have enclosed a letter for her. You may read it first if you wish. I have also included a small gift for her as well as one for your son since you mentioned they will both be celebrating Birthdays soon. The third package is a gift for you to show you that I appreciate the gifts you have given me as well as the kindness you have shown to me. It is a small thing, but I hope you like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

After reading Elizabeth's letter, Mr. Darcy asked a footman to summon his children, and waited for their arrival.

"You called for us father?"

"Yes, son. It seems that we have presents to open."

"We do?"

"From Miss Bennet. Georgiana, there is a letter for you as well." Georgiana grasped the package with some trepidation, but despite her wariness, she unwrapped the package hastily, revealing a beautifully crafted doll bonnet.

"It's beautiful!" she cried out. And it was. The bonnet was formed with a deep purple silk, its brim overlaid with a fine lace. Mr. Darcy recognized the silk, and was momentarily lost in reverie, remembering how lovely his Anne had looked in that color.

"It is lovely." Georgiana's brother agreed.

Finally snapping out of his reminiscence, their father added, "Miss Bennet is talented with a needle."

"You think she made this?"

"I am sure of it."

"Well aren't you going to open your packages?" Georgiana inquired. The two men complied, and Fitzwilliam noticed a strange look cross his father's face as he saw the carefully embroidered horse on his handkerchief. George Darcy was remembering the shopping trip in which he had purchased Miss Bennet's engagement gift, and thought it fitting that her gift to him also commemorated the accident which had brought them together.

"That is a fine looking horse, Father."

"Indeed."

"You seemed troubled by the gift, is that not so?"

"I was merely surprised. May I see yours?" The younger Darcy held up his handkerchief for observation. Elizabeth had stitched a simple laurel wreath in the corner with his initials embroidered inside. Still, the younger Darcy was touched by her thoughtfulness. It had been many years since anyone had cared to embroider anything more than his initials on one of his handkerchiefs.

"I am surprised she made a gift for me since I have never met her."

"I believe she is anxious about being accepted into our family."

"Is there reason she should be?" Mr. Darcy thought again about the little girl he barely knew who would soon be his wife. She came with neither connections nor dowry, and he did not know how well she would adapt to new social situations.

"Perhaps." Fitzwilliam was not pleased with his father's answer, which told him little.

"Would you tell me about your betrothed?" Mr. Darcy complied with his son's request, thankful that he now knew a great deal more about Miss Bennet from her letters. His report painted her in a very favorable light, and both of his children were eager to meet the young lady after hearing about her.

After some time, Georgiana realized that she had not yet read her letter, so she took it and opened it while the gentleman continued talking.

_Dear Miss Darcy,_

_I thought that since we will soon be family that I should introduce myself to you. I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. I am the second of five daughters, two of whom are very close in age to you. My family calls me Lizzy._

_I like most of all to be outdoors enjoying nature. I also love to read. I enjoy playing the pianoforte, but I am not particularly good at it. I have heard that you also play the pianoforte. Perhaps we might play duets together at some point._

_What are your favorite things to do? I understand you have many dolls. Do you like to make clothing for them? What sort of games do you like to play?_

_I look forward to meeting you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Reading the letter reassured Georgiana that her new stepmother was not going to immediately send her away at least. She was still a little apprehensive about the whole idea.

"Was it a nice letter, sister?"

"Yes, it was. Would you like to read it?" Darcy agreed that he would and quickly perused the missive.

"Will you write to her in reply?"

"Of course I will. Only I have no idea what to say."

"I wouldn't worry too much. Just tell her about yourself and ask the things you want to know."

"And do not forget to tell her thank you for the bonnet." Her father added.

"I would not." Georgiana felt belittled by her father's reminder. She so wanted to please him, and she took his statement as an expression of displeasure, which was not at all her father's intent. Still, she was much happier now than she had been in several weeks. Her brother was home and the strange woman entering her life seemed like she might be nice. From that day on, all of the Darcy's began looking forward to the wedding.

The same could not be said of the future Mrs. Darcy, who had no desire to leave her family or put her maiden name behind her. It did not help that she still had not developed much of a relationship with her betrothed. Although Mr. Darcy was a frequent correspondent, he put little of himself into his letters. He answered any questions Lizzy asked, but otherwise his topics tended toward the mundane. If not for Mrs. Tomkins, Lizzy would have known less about the man who would soon be her husband than she did about the weather in Derbyshire.

Nevertheless, Lizzy's reluctance did not slow the march of time, and the wedding date hastened near. The day after the doctor gave consent for Lizzy to travel, she was headed home to Longbourn with all of the items she needed for her trousseau and more gowns than she had owned in her life.

When she arrived at the front of Longbourn, she was not surprised to find her parents and all of her sisters lined up waiting for her; however, she was very much surprised that all of the girls were standing demurely. Indeed, Elizabeth was almost disappointed when none of her sisters asked if she had brought them gifts.

Though Elizabeth's sisters offered no squeals of delight, her mother was full of effusions.

"Oh Lizzy! I am so glad you are returned! You cannot imagine how proud of you we all are, for you have captured such a very rich husband!"

"Thank you, Mama."

"I really ought to have sent Jane to London, too. For she undoubtedly would have done even better than you. Your sister really is far more beautiful than you are."

"But, Mama, if you had sent Jane to London I would probably not be getting married." Lizzy was in earnest with this statement, for if Jane had been there, Lizzy probably would never have been alone in the park. Mrs. Bennet interpreted the statement differently.

"Of course, you are right. She would then be the one getting married. She is older, so that might have been better, but she is so pretty that she will have no trouble finding a husband. Especially now that you will be able to put her in the path of other rich men! You must invite her to travel with you."

"No!" Mr. Bennet, who had been watching the entire discussion with an amused smile, voiced his opinion.

It was only after Mr. Bennet spoke that Lizzy noted the woman who was standing behind all of the Bennets. Lizzy knew instinctively that this must be the new governess, Miss Flanigan, but politeness demanded an introduction, so she requested one, and it was readily provided.

Lizzy was beyond surprised to see how much had changed at Longbourn in her absence. In only a few weeks her sisters had been much better mannered, and they were already learning many new accomplishments. Lizzy was not entirely sure she approved of the change.

She was comforted later that afternoon when her sisters suggested going for a walk, and Miss Flanigan remained behind. Almost as soon as they were out of earshot of the house, the Bennet sisters began to question Lizzy about her wedding, the groom, the place where she would be living, and her future relatives. They did not hold anything back in their curiosity, nor did they temper their questions with tact.

Lizzy answered the questions to the best of her ability. She assured them that her husband-to-be was handsome and respectable, that everything she heard about his estate was in its favor, and that his daughter at least seemed to be quite friendly.

On hearing that Georgiana Darcy was near her own age, Lydia began to pout. Lizzy knew she should not acknowledge her sister's sullen temper, but she could hardly resist.

"What ever is the matter Lyddie?"

"I don't like Georgiana Darcy!"

"How could you say such a thing? You've never even met her."

"But she is rich and has ever so many nice things."

"Envy is not becoming."

"And she will have you, too!"

"That cannot be helped."

"But what if you like her better than me!"

"Lydia, you are my sister, and no matter how much I love my new sister I won't love you any less. Hopefully, Papa will bring you to visit me often."

"I hope so! You're going to be so far away." With that Lizzy took her youngest sister in her arms and began to cry. She was tired of trying to be strong and make the best of things. Inside she felt just as petulant as her youngest sister was acting.

The two continued to sob for sometime, and Lizzy was surprised when she looked up and found the other sisters had returned to the house. She took her handkerchief and wiped her eyes and nose.

"You don't want to marry Mr. Darcy, do you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You aren't acting happy and in love. You aren't in love. Why are you marrying him? he's so old."

"I am not going to answer that."

"I thought maybe Papa was forcing you to marry him, but Papa doesn't seem happy about it."

"No, Papa is not forcing it."

"Is it because of the hedgerows?"

"Pardon?"

"Mama says that we don't have to worry about being thrown into the hedgerows now that you are marrying a rich man."

"Mama says a lot of things she shouldn't" Lydia nodded, and took this as agreement. As far as she could tell Lizzy was marrying to save her sisters –and basically that was the truth. Lydia could not decide if such an action was admirable or absurd.

"Let's go inside."

"I am sure Mama is anxious for me to help more with planning my wedding."

"I think she wants to see your wedding clothes. I would, too."

"That settles it then." So the girls returned to Longbourn where all of the women spent the rest of the day admiring Lizzy's new gowns.

For the rest of that week, Lizzy was determined to enjoy as much carefree frivolity as possible. She traipsed through the woods and meadows, climbed trees, and played games with her sisters. Moreover, she did not forget the promise she had made to her young sisters to help them make baby doll bonnets, and she devoted an entire afternoon to the project.

Elizabeth Bennet knew that once Mr. Darcy arrived, she would be beginning a new life with new responsibilities, and she wanted to grasp what remained of her childhood as much as she could.

Even on the very day Mr. Darcy was scheduled to arrive, Lizzy could not resist the call to run wild once more. The gentleman was not scheduled to reach Longbourn until late afternoon, and Lizzy thought she could have one last adventure before she met her betrothed.

Unfortunately, her thirst for adventure would lead to a rather unusual first encounter with a certain Mr. Darcy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weather had been lovely for the entire journey to Hertfordshire, and none of those mishaps so likely to befall travelers had occurred on the Darcys' journey thither. As a result, they arrived on the eve of their scheduled arrival.

After spending a somewhat restless night in the Meryton Inn, the two Mr. Darcys were breaking their fast in a private room.

"I think I will head to Longbourn once we have finished this meal."

"They are not expecting us until late afternoon."

"I am aware. However, I am hoping for a few quiet moments to speak with my betrothed. You know how unlikely it is to find those at a dinner party." In actuality, Mr. Darcy was hoping for a chance to meet Miss Bennet privately, so that their first conversations would not occur in company.

"That is understandable. I suppose it would be more unusual if you were not seeking to meet your young lady after having been separated for so long."

"And how shall you pass your time while I am gone."

"I think I shall go for a ride."

"I understand there are many beautiful pathways in the vicinity. I am sure you will enjoy your ride."

After the two men parted ways, Mr. Darcy hastened to Longbourn. He was ushered in with great cheerfulness and abundant effusions from Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet, on the other hand, was brusquely polite as he introduced his future son-in-law to his other daughters.

Mr. Darcy was pleased to see that the young ladies appeared to be well-mannered and respectful. In fact, he was surprised to see the girls acting so well, since he gotten a different impression from Elizabeth's letters.

"Is Miss Elizabeth not here?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy. She has gone for a walk. I expect her return at any moment. Would you please join us and have a seat while you wait for her."

"Certainly." The group sat silently for a moment before Mrs. Bennet began reciting her raptures over the upcoming wedding and exalting Mr. Darcy with great reverence for having bestowed upon them the honor of marrying her least favorite daughter. The gentleman hardly knew how to respond, and he began to hope that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was not overly attached to her family.

While Mr. Darcy was sitting uncomfortably in the drawing room at Longbourn, his young betrothed was enjoying a jolly romp. She had worn one of her oldest dresses –not bothering with stays- and was rushing across the grounds not worrying about mud at all. Without really having a destination in mind, Lizzy wandered to the edge of the pond, and since it was such a hot day, she found the cool water impossible to resist. Thus, before long she was slipping off her boots, telling herself that she would only step into the very edge of the pond. Of course, such promises are rarely kept, and before long, Lizzy was stepping forward. She spied a bullfrog sitting upon a nearby lily pad, and she determined that she would catch him. Lizzy succeeded in this goal, but unfortunately, it required her to let go of her skirts, soon the hem of her gown was nearly a foot deep in water. Still, the young girl barely noticed. She merely laughed as she stroked the frog's back and spoke to it in a friendly voice. Unbeknownst to Lizzy, she had gained an audience for her charming display.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had rode out from the Meryton Inn in a somewhat pensive mood. In some ways he was excited about acquiring a new stepmother; he knew it would be good for Georgiana to have more female companionship, and he also knew that his father had been lonely these last few years. Nevertheless, he could help feel a little sadness about the whole business. For whatever reason, his father's approaching nuptials, made Fitzwilliam Darcy feel his mother's absence more than usual, and he could not help but feel nostalgic for the happy, carefree existence he had led before her death.

As he was wandering about in his reminiscence, he noticed a pond in the distance, and headed toward it. Despite the fact that he did not know whose land this was, Fitzwilliam was tempted to escape the summer heat in the coolness of the pond. Thankfully, his better judgment caused him to settle for splashing the cool water on his face for as he lifted his head he saw that he was not alone.

The sight which greeted Fitzwilliam was almost mesmerizing. A little girl was happily playing in the water and chasing a frog. To him, she seemed to embody the sweetness and innocence of childhood; he could remember similar moments from his own childhood and the recollections naturally brought a smile to his face. Then as he watched the girl petting the amphibian she held, his heart warmed toward her and his smile broadened.

It was at this moment that Lizzy Bennet looked up and realized she was not alone. Watching her from some feet away was the most handsome gentleman she had ever seen, and he was grinning at her beatifically with the loveliest pair of dimples –she would have been stunned to know just how rarely those dimples were revealed. Lizzy had never seen the gentleman before, but he looked quite familiar to her. Actually, he looked a great deal like the portraits she had seen of her future husband as a young man. Suddenly she knew exactly who he was.

"Fitzwilliam?" Lizzy blurted out, without really thinking.

"Excuse me," the gentleman responded gruffly, mostly due to his surprise. "I am not used to being addressed so familiarly by young ladies to whom I have not been introduced." Lizzy could not help but laugh at his suddenly donned haughty demeanor. She had walked closer to him as he spoke, and Fitzwilliam realized that she was not quite as young as he supposed, though she still appeared a little girl to him.

"And are you used to being spoken to so familiarly by young ladies to whom you have received an introduction?" The young Darcy blushed at her implication.

"Pardon?"

"I am sorry, young Mr. Darcy. I ought not to have spoken to you so. I recognized you because you bear such a strong resemblance to your father. I shall have to wait until you and your father come to dinner tonight to receive a proper introduction."

"I shall look forward to it. My father has in fact already gone to Longbourn." Lizzy's carefree countenance instantly evaporated.

"Goodness! Mama shall kill me! I must hurry back as quickly as may be. Please do not tell anyone what foolishness I have gotten up to."

"It shall be hard to hide the evidence." Fitzwilliam was charmed to see the girl's face turn pink in mortification.

"I shall sneak in the back door, and hopefully only the servants will see the evidence of my misbehavior."

"Well, then, I shall let you get on your way. I look forward to meeting you tonight."

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched the young girl hustle away, and he could not help laughing to himself at the sight. He had not learned her name, but she obviously belonged to the Bennet family. He reasoned that the girl must have been one of the younger sisters of the lady his father was marrying. He knew for a fact that she had many sisters.

Once the girl was out of sight, Darcy remounted his horse and continued on his ride, feeling much more lighthearted than he had before the encounter at the pond.

Conversely, Elizabeth Bennet was feeling anything but lighthearted. She did not truly fear her mother's wrath, she was more concerned about making an embarrassing spectacle of herself in front of her soon-to-be husband. Thankfully, she was able to sneak into the house unseen.

Elizabeth rang for Marie, and as soon as her maid appeared she spoke out in a panic.

"I know Mr. Darcy is waiting for me, so please hurry, but please transform me back into the future Mrs. Darcy." Marie laughed lightly.

"I shall do my best, but I am not a miracle worker."

"Please do."

In little more than twenty minutes, Lizzy did once again look like a young lady. She did not precisely exude elegance and grace, but Marie declared that her appearance was sufficient, and Lizzy accepted her proclamation with a sigh. Her last step in preparing herself was to pin on the brooch Mr. Darcy had given her.

Seeing her mistress's nervousness, Marie gently squeezed the girl's hand in a manner that was probably more affectionate than was proper between a servant and her employer. Lizzy did not care for such things, though, so she smiled at Marie and offered her thanks before hurrying down the stairs.

When Lizzy entered the drawing room, she saw that Mr. Darcy was sitting uncomfortably listening to her mother's monologues while her sisters were sitting silently, holding needlework on which no progress was being made. Mr. Bennet was nowhere to be seen, and Lizzy could only assume that he had retreated to his study.

Lizzy screwed up her courage and walked straight to Mr. Darcy as though he were not really a stranger, and she boldly spoke to him, "Mr. Darcy, I am glad you are here. I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"You were not expecting me. I cannot complain." Despite his lack of complaint, discomfort was clearly written on the man's face.

"Have you seen the gardens yet, sir?"

"I have not."

"Might I show them to you?"

"Oh yes, Lizzy, do take Mr. Darcy out for a walk. We shall be fine. In fact there are a few things I need in Meryton. You would not mind if Jane and I are gone for a little while would you?" Lizzy knew that what her mother really wanted to do was visit her sister to gossip, but she still thought the idea of Mrs. Bennet going away was a delightful one.

"Of course, you may go. Do the younger girls need to return to their lessons, or are you giving them the day off?"

"They may leave off their lessons for the day, but Miss Flanigan will mind them, so you need not concern yourself." Lizzy gulped as she realized her mother meant to intentionally leave her unchaperoned with her betrothed. She knew he would be her husband in only a week, but being left alone with Mr. Darcy still seemed unnerving; nonetheless, she gracefully led him to the gardens.

"It is good to finally meet you, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy offered once they were away from the house. Mr. Darcy then offered her his arm, which she timidly accepted.

"I am glad to meet you as well, Miss Bennet."

"I hope your travels went smoothly."

"Exceedingly so. The weather was quite fine."

"We have had rather exceptional weather lately."

"Indeed. I confess it is rather warmer than I would prefer."

"Which must be expected this time of year."

Once the two had fully exhausted the subject of the weather, they went on to discuss the state of the roads and then the state of Longbourn's gardens. Lizzy could not help wondering if she would be spending the rest of her life having mundane conversation with a man she barely knew. She tried many different subjects with little success.

"How is your daughter? I hope you left her well?"

"Quite well."

"I look forward very much to meeting her."

"I am sure she feels the same."

"I received your most recent letter. It sounds like the horse you have selected for me will suit me perfectly."

"I am glad."

"Do you ride often?"

"Nearly every day."

"I understand Pemberley has many scenic paths."

"It does."

Lizzy began to think that it was not worth it to have a conversation with this man. If the stakes were not so high, she would have given up entirely.

"Have you read any good books lately?"

"Not particularly."

Lizzy sighed.

"Have you enjoyed any sport lately?"

"My son and I went fishing last week."

"Did you catch many?"

"Enough for dinner?"

"What sort of fish do you have at Pemberley?" With this question, Lizzy finally succeeded. Mr. Darcy listed the many fish we could be found in both the lake and the stream on his estate, and then he talked about the best places they might be caught. Lizzy was able to keep him talking by asking more questions about fishing, feigning an interest she didn't feel merely for the sake of conversation. However, as the conversation went on, she began to enjoy it more, for after some time, rather than discuss the specifics of the fish population, Mr. Darcy began to share amusing fishing related anecdotes from Pemberley.

Her favorite of these stories involved Mr. Darcy as a young boy tumbling head first into the stream and being caught on his uncle's fishing line. Mr. Darcy laughed as he told the tale, revealing that he too had a fantastic pair of dimples. Lizzy concluded that Mr. Darcy was still quite a handsome man, though his son was far more attractive. Of course, she would never confess the latter part of her conclusion.

Having finally broken into conversation, Lizzy thought that she and her betrothed would not have so much trouble speaking. He expectations proved wrong; once Mr. Darcy ran out of amusing fish tales the awkward one-sided conversations returned. This time Lizzy tried a whole new barrage of topics. She failed to incite any interest in poetry, estate management, crop rotation, fox hunts, or opera. However, on the topic of sheep she once again hit gold. Mr. Darcy had a great deal to say about sheep. He talked about the new breed of sheep he had purchased and his expectations for their wool. Then he talked about some of the foolish behavior which he had witnessed in some of his sheep, including a particular ram who was continually getting his head stuck in the same gate.

"So you see, Miss Bennet, it was not at all a flattering portrayal when God compared us to sheep."

"No, but it is apt, for I can say I have known a good many people who have returned consistently to the same foolish behavior."

"At least people are less odorous."

"Usually," Lizzy chuckled.

"Speaking of foolish behavior and sheep, have you ever heard of tup running?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"It is a sport in which the backsides of rams are greased and men are placed in a pen with these rams. The object is to catch a ram by its tail and hold on to it. The first man to do so is the winner." Lizzy laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so."

"And what is the object of this sport?"

"I imagine it is the same object of all sport. It is a chance for men to determine who is the manliest." Lizzy laughed again.

"That sounds very much like something my father would say." All of the sudden Mr. Darcy's face wore a grim look. Apparently Lizzy had said the wrong thing.

Mr. Darcy had found that he actually enjoyed the conversation with his betrothed. She was a unique young lady. Still, he found himself feeling awkward and not knowing what to say to her. She had asked him about so many topics in which he couldn't believe her to have a genuine interest. He did not wish to bore her, and he had no idea what to say. He would have been surprised to know that Miss Elizabeth found his lack of words far more frustrating than she would have found any topic of conversation. At certain points in the conversation, Mr. Darcy found that he almost forgot he was speaking to a fifteen year old girl, and at those times he shared his thoughts more freely.

In fact, the conversation had become enjoyable to both parties until Miss Bennet had referenced her father in comparison to Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy did not respect Mr. Bennet and the comparison rankled him. From that point on, Miss Bennet found she could not extract words from Mr. Darcy on any topic for the rest of the afternoon. As a result, she was more than a little relieved when her future husband announced that he ought to return to the inn and see how his son fared.

As soon as Mr. Darcy had left, Lizzy crept up to her room and flopped onto her bed, where she cried herself to sleep. She stayed asleep the rest of the afternoon until she was unceremoniously awoken to prepare for dinner.

Mr. Darcy did not nap that afternoon, but he did have a restful time. When he returned to the inn he found that his son had only just returned from his ride.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had seen a great deal of the countryside in Hertfordshire. When he had finally returned to Meryton he came across a group of ladies speaking in the street. Among them was one beautiful young lady with golden hair and a brilliant smile. As he passed by the beauty, he heard her addressed as "Miss Bennet", and he reckoned that she must be his future stepmother. She was younger than he had expected, but he could understand the appeal of such a woman.

Fitzwilliam Darcy debated whether or not to step out and introduce himself; he ended up deciding against it. Instead, he quietly passed and once he saw that his horse was well taken care of he returned to the inn. He pulled a book from his luggage and spent the remainder of his afternoon quietly reading.

When his father returned to their chambers the two men exchanged brief greetings. Fitzwilliam had hoped his father would share more about his visit to Longbourn, but George Darcy preferred to do as his son had done. Mr. Darcy pulled out a book and began to read. The silence between the two men was companionable, though, and the time passed quickly until it was time to prepare for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the Darcys arrived at Longbourn for dinner the Bennets were lined up to receive guests. Fitzwilliam's eyes immediately sought the young girl he had seen at the pond. He was surprised to see that she was dressed as a young lady in a blue satin evening gown and that her hair was elegantly coiffed. Only by looking at her face could the lady's youthfulness be seen. Furthermore, there was a mirthful twinkle in her eyes. Fitzwilliam smiled at her, and she returned his grin gladly.

Mr. Darcy quickly began introductions. As Fitzwilliam made the acquaintance of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and of Miss Bennet, he was polite and friendly. It was only when Mr. Darcy introduced the next young lady as "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, my betrothed" that Fitzwilliam's expression darkened. How could his father be marrying such a little girl?

"I am pleased to finally meet you, young Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth intoned mirthfully.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well." He did not look pleased, but he remained polite through the rest of the introductions.

Mr. Darcy and his son were the earliest of the guests to arrive, but others soon followed. The two gentlemen soon found themselves introduced to all of the four and twenty families of the neighborhood.

Elizabeth was pleased to see that her future husband was actually quite proficient in making meaningless, mundane conversation with near strangers. In fact, as she stayed near him, she heard him have the same conversation on the weather and the state of the roads at least half a dozen times; not surprisingly, it nearly matched her own first conversation with the man.

Conversely, Elizabeth's future stepson was not a proficient conversationalist at all. He said as little as possible to everyone about him, and discomfort was written plainly on his face.

During a lull in conversation, Elizabeth approached the younger Darcy and began a conversation.

"I see, sir, that you are surprised to find that I am your father's future wife." Darcy nodded but said nothing.

"You had no idea who I was this morning?"

"I gathered that you were one of the Miss Bennets."

"And having seen us, you supposed that my elder sister was the bride-to-be."

"I cannot deny it."

"Well, if your father were marrying for beauty, undoubtedly it would be Jane, for she is far more lovely than I." Fitzwilliam was pleased by her honest appraisal. She complimented her sister genuinely and not for the sake of being complimented in return.

"You seem awfully young to me. Forgive my forwardness in saying so, but I can scarcely believe you are old enough to be out." Lizzy laughed.

"You are probably right." Fitzwilliam frowned at this, "Do not worry, young Mr. Darcy, I assure you that I will not behave as such a hoyden in the future. I am sure I am not at all worthy of the honor of being your father's wife or Mistress of Pemberley, but I will strive to live up to it. This morning I just wanted to grasp one last moment of childhood before leaving it behind forever." While Lizzy meant to reassure the young man, her words seemed to sour his mood even more. She had seemed so full of happiness and life this morning; it seemed tragic that she was leaving her carefree days behind. He still could not wrap his head around the whole notion.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was thankful when the conversation was interrupted with the announcement that dinner was now ready. The elder Mr. Darcy naturally escorted his betrothed to the table, while the younger man found himself escorting her elder sister. Both of the Darcys were pleased to see that Elizabeth Bennet was seated between them; the young lady in question was somewhat less enthusiastic about the arrangement. However, as she heard her mother beginning to speak, she was thankful to be situated where she might distract the gentlemen in question.

"We are so very proud of our Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet effused, "Even though she is not very pretty she has caught herself such a rich husband! You know, I could hardly believe Mr. Bennet when -" Lizzy's face was bright red.

"So, young Mr. Darcy, I understand you are a scholar of the classics."

"As are all gentleman studying at University."

"In a certain sense yes, but I have been led to believe that you excel at these studies and enjoy them."

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy added, "He has received many commendations in that field." Fitzwilliam, who did not like to hear his own praises sung, took on a bashful demeanor as his father continued to brag about his accomplishments.

"Very impressive. Tell me, are there particular writers you enjoy most?"

"I particularly enjoy the writings of Sophocles."

"The only of his works I have read is _Oedipus Rex_."

"A rather entertaining story."

"I found it interesting that an attempt to avoid fate led directly to its fulfillment."

"Agreed."

"Should Mr. Darcy be concerned, do you think?" Mr. Bennet interjected. Elizabeth looked at her father questioningly, as did the two Darcys. Lizzy saw the twinkle in her father's eyes, and knew to expect some witty rejoinder.

"Whatever do you mean, Papa?"

"Only that you and your future son are discussing a play with such a story line." It took Lizzy a few moments to realize what her father was implying. It was somewhat odd that she should be discussing the story of a man who killed his own father and married his mother with her future son. Once Lizzy did understand the implication she began laughing and was pleased to see that Fitzwilliam understood and was laughing as well. Mr. Darcy was not laughing, and Lizzy wondered if he had understood the joke. His dark glare told her that he did. Instantly, she felt badly, and realized the inappropriate nature of her father's jest.

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy, I suppose that was rather tasteless." To show her that he was not angry with her, Mr. Darcy offered Lizzy a small smile.

"I think you ought to consider reading _Antigone_. Is that not also one of your favorites, son?"

"It is."

"And what is the story of _Antigone_?"

"Well, Miss Bennet, it is the tale of a young woman who bravely defies her father's wishes?" With this Fitzwilliam noticed that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet were glaring at one another.

"Oh? You should know, Mr. Darcy, that I have never had cause to defy my father. In truth Papa has rarely denied anything I asked." Having spoken Lizzy turned to the younger Darcy, "Have you any other favorite classical writers?"

"I particularly enjoy the works of Homer and of Virgil."

"Which do you prefer of the two?"

"Definitely Homer."

"I agree, young man," Mr. Bennet offered. "However, if I am reading in the original languages I prefer Virgil?"

"Why so?"

"Surely you must agree that it is much easier to read Latin than Greek." Fitzwilliam smiled and nodded.

"I have only read translations of either man's works," Lizzy offered, "My Latin is dreadful and my Greek even more so."

"You know both Latin and Greek? Those are surely unusual accomplishments for a young lady."

"To say I know them would be an exaggeration. I know enough Latin that I am usually able to give a rough translation of old inscriptions; in Greek I know little more than the alphabet and a few key words."

"Still, that is not typical for a young lady. Generally, ladies devote their efforts to the modern languages." Elizabeth nodded and looked up to catch Mr. Darcy's eye. She was pleased to see a twinkle of amusement in them.

"I am somewhat versed in the modern languages, though probably not so much as I ought to be."

"I happen to know that Miss Elizabeth knows at least some amount of Italian, French, Spanish, and German. Is that not so?"

"Indeed, Carissimo." Fitzwilliam could hear the amusement in both of their voices, and

could not help wondering at it.

The conversation thus far had successfully kept the Darcy men from dwelling on Mrs. Bennet's vulgar manner; however, a shocked screech drew the attention of all at the table.

"What is the matter, dear?" Mr. Bennet inquired.

Mrs. Bennet answered at an elevated volume "Lady Lucas has just told me the most dreadful tale. Apparently she heard from her cousin who lives in Cheapside about a young lady who went walkig alone in the Park and then went home to spend the night with a strange man! Can you believe it? The girl's family searched all the night long for her, and only found her in the morning!"

Mr. Bennet looked to his wife with a dark expression, "Mrs. Bennet, I will not have you discussing such things at the dinner table. In fact it would be better if you did not mention such matters at all!" Mrs. Bennet was used to being mocked and teased by her husband, but she was not used to suffering his rebukes or reproaches; therefore, his firm admonishment served to effectively silence the lady for the rest of dinner.

Fitzwilliam noticed that Miss Elizabeth had been mortified by Mrs. Bennet's outburst, and he had seen that both his own father and Mr. Bennet had been troubled by it. Had he not such a reserved disposition, he probably would have tried to introduce a new topic for discussion. As it was, he merely stared blankly until someone assumed the task.

The awkward silence was ended by Jane Bennet, who had been rather quiet for most of dinner. Jane knew why her sister was so upset, and she was determined to do as much as possible to end Lizzy's mortification.

"I understand, Mr. Darcy, that your estate is called Pemberley and that it is in Derbyshire?"

"It is."

"Would you tell me about it? I should very much like to hear about the place Lizzy will soon call home."

Mr. Darcy, who was happy to break the tension, spoke cheerfully about his home. His son, who also loved Pemberley dearly, contributed a great deal to the conversation. When Mr. Darcy mentioned fishing in the stream, Lizzy remembered the fishing stories he had shared earlier and quirked an eyebrow as she gave an amused grin. When he spoke about his sheep, Lizzy noticed that Mr. Darcy had a twinkle in his eyes. Perhaps most amusing, though, was the exchange that took place when Fitzwilliam spoke of the lake and mentioned how he had liked to catch frogs as a boy.

Lizzy was surprised at his introduction of the topic and wondered if Fitzwilliam was teasing her.

"Catching Frogs? That sounds like a messy and disagreeable business." Lizzy replied with a laugh.

"Oh not at all. Frogs can be quite charming."

"Charming?"

"Oh yes. I believe that sometimes even girls like to catch frogs." Lizzy gently kicked Fitzwilliam under the table.

"Oh? Does your sister catch them?"

"Oh no. Georgiana barely ever plays outdoors."

"That is a shame."

"Perhaps you might introduce her to the beauties of nature. Her governess takes her outside sometimes, but they rarely do more than tour the gardens."

"Does she ride?"

"Yes, she does, but she does not like to ride alone. Mrs. Templeton does not ride so she does not go out often except when Fitzwilliam is home." Lizzy had to wonder why a gentleman who loved horses so much did not ride with his daughter.

"I would be happy to accompany her, though I am not much of a horsewoman."

"But you do know how to ride?"

"I have had some lessons. Jane is much more proficient than I. I will have many more opportunities to ride at Pemberley, I am sure."

When the separation of the sexes occurred both Darcys were disappointed and hoped it would end quickly. Spending a half-hour in the company of strangers was not appealing. Oddly enough, Fitzwilliam realized that he had felt much less uncomfortable during this dinner than he normally did at social functions. The two eldest Miss Bennets had put him at ease, whereas young ladies in general made him particularly nervous.

With the ladies gone, Mr. Darcy and his son sat in awkward silence as most gentlemen in the room spoke jovially with one another, and Mr. Bennet sat silently with a grim expression. However, they were soon approached by Sir William Lucas who brought his son with him. Fitzwilliam saw that the younger man read embarrassment and frustration in the younger man's face and wondered at the cause of it. He was not left wondering for long.

"Mr. Darcy!" Sir William called out, clapping the gentleman on his shoulders, "I am glad to have finally met the man who is carrying away one of Hertfordshire's treasures. My son here will attest that Miss Eliza is certainly a jewel." Fitzwilliam watched as the younger man's cheeks turned red.

"She is." Mr. Lucas concurred.

"So tell me, Mr. Darcy, how did you come to meet the fair Miss Eliza?" Anyone watching Mr. Darcy closely might have noticed a slight flush of embarrassment of his face, but neither of the Lucases saw it.

"We met in a park in London. Miss Elizabeth had come to the park with her aunt and uncle. I was riding my horse through the park and came upon the young lady while she was picking wildflowers."

"Ah! You are acquainted with the Gardiners then?"

"Yes, they are fine people. I hope they will come to visit us at Pemberley often."

"Capital! And you, young man," Sir William asked turning to the younger Darcy, "What do you think of your future stepmother?"

"She's seems to be an intelligent young lady." Fitzwilliam spoke in a tone that almost implied he was asking a question.

"Indeed, she is! She has become a good friend of my dear Charlotte. I know Charlotte is disappointed that her friend will be so far away." Mr. Darcy tried to remember who Miss Lucas was and wondered whether or not she was the sort of friend Elizabeth ought to invite to stay at Pemberley, judging by her father, she would not be.

"I am sure that Miss Elizabeth will keep up correspondence with all of her good friends."

"Ah yes! Letters are wonderful. I am sure that my son and I will write one another frequently when we are separated. John here is going to be heading to Cambridge this fall." Sir William announced proudly. "You are a Cambridge man as well, are you not?" He inquired of the younger Darcy.

"I am."

"Perhaps you might talk to my son about what to expect there. I never attended University, but I am most pleased that my son will receive a gentleman's education." Fitzwilliam sighed. He now understood why Sir William had drug his son over to speak with them and why the younger Lucas was so embarrassed. He was not really asking Fitzwilliam only to speak to him about Cambridge; Sir William clearly hoped that the younger Darcy would take Mr. Lucas under his wing. Fitzwilliam Darcy did not appreciate the request from a near stranger, and he was annoyed by Sir William's forward manner. Still, he had some sympathy for the young man, and Mr. Lucas did not seem to be a bad sort of fellow.

"What would you like to know?" Fitzwilliam spoke gruffly.

"I don't know." Lucas squeaked.

"Poor John," Sir William laughed, "I believe is predisposed not to like either of you Darcys. You see, I think he is a touch disappointed that Miss Eliza is getting married." The younger man was now nearly as red as an apple, and the young Mr. Darcy felt a great deal of pity for him.

"Mr. Lucas, may I assume you are already aware of the basic course of study you will be following?"

"Yes. I have already received a fair amount of information about the classes."

"Then you are more interested in learning about other aspects of university life?"

"Yes." Fitzwilliam then began to talk about the various sports and other types of clubs present at Cambridge. The two men continued speaking about these and other facets of life at Cambridge for most of the remainder of the evening.

The only time they broke their conversation was the short while that Miss Elizabeth Bennet took her turn on the pianoforte. Fitzwilliam noted that her performance was by no means capital, though she did play with great feeling. His father felt the same way, but those who had known the lady for a long time were very much impressed by how much she had improved since she had last performed –clearly the young lady had been practicing.

Mr. Darcy sat beside his fiancée and turned pages while she played. Her selection was a traditional hymn, and the gentleman applauded her choice. When she had finished performing he told her so.

"I remember my mother's voice singing this song in church when I was a child. She had a sweet soprano voice like yours."

"Thank you. I am glad you approve, sir. Lydia and Kitty suggested that I sing you a love song."

"Did they advise which language it should be written in?"

"Actually no, but my mother overheard the conversation and agreed with them. She selected a particularly risqué piece written in Italian. I did not tell her I would not play it, and I believe she will lecture me later for not following her instructions."

"Your mother is a unique individual."

"Agreed, but please be careful not to insult her for I do love her dearly, and I know she loves all of her children, though she does not always demonstrate it well." Somehow Mr. Darcy understood her meaning. Elizabeth knew the faults of each of her family members and was often embarrassed by them; however, though she might complain about their behavior, she did not wish to hear their faults proclaimed. If Mr. Darcy were to insult the Bennets, he would hurt Elizabeth; though Mr. Darcy hardly knew how to relate to a girl of fifteen, he did know that he did not wish her harm.

"I am sure your mother has many positive attributes."

"Yes, I am certain you noticed, for instance, that she sets a very fine table."

"Indeed."

"You ought to tell her so."

"I will before we leave."

"I know this evening must make you feel a bit like an object on display."

"It does."

"Thank you for bearing it without complaint. I believe your son has at least made a new friend."

"He does seem to get on well with Mr. Lucas. I cannot say that I was impressed by Sir William."

"Sir William Lucas is a good sort of man. His elevation to the knighthood has caused him to feel that it is his responsibility to give consequence to all and sundry. He is somewhat self-important, but I do believe he means well."

"Do you know what caused his elevation?"

"I know that he performed some favor to the king while he was mayor of Meryton. He much prefers to speak of his presentation at St. James Court, but I am sure he would tell the story if asked."

"That is hardly necessary."

At this juncture, the two were once again joined by well-wishing neighbors, and for the rest of the evening they spent time in conversation with these people –though it was Elizabeth who did most of the speaking.

When the evening finally drew to an end the two Darcys were the last of the guests to leave. Mrs. Bennet had tried to maneuver a private moment between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy, but the younger Darcy, completely oblivious to these machinations, managed to be present at the farewell of the betrothed couple. Given the nature of their relationship, the affianced pair was not at all bothered by his presence.

"What time shall I come by tomorrow?" Mr. Darcy asked just before leaving.

"We have no set engagements for tomorrow. I am an early riser, as is my father, so truly whatever time pleases you best would be fine. Perhaps we might play some lawn games tomorrow afternoon."

"I have not played any such games in years, but it does sound like a fine diversion."

"Then I shall look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Good night, then."

"Good night, Miss Bennet." Only as the younger Darcy spoke did it occur to him that perhaps he ought to have excused himself sooner. The thought seemed strange to him, that his father might desire privacy with a young lady.

"Good night to you both, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy."

A few moments after the two gentlemen departed Elizabeth poked her head out the door and called out, "Adios, Mi Querido!" Laughter rang out from the gentleman for who the farewell was intended, and his son looked on in puzzlement.

The only thing that was absolutely certain to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was that he did not understand the relationship between his father and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Despite having heard Miss Bennet use foreign endearments on his father, he could not detect any affection on her part, nor could he truly detect any on Mr. Darcy's side. Mr. Darcy was clearly not marrying to gain wealth, Longbourn was a modest estate and the bride's dowry could not be consequential. Moreover, her connections seemed to be more of a detriment than an asset; Mr. Darcy clearly despised Mr. Bennet and his feelings for Mrs. Bennet were scarcely any warmer.

On a certain level, Fitzwilliam could understand the appeal of the young lady. She was an interesting conversationalist; she had spoken on a variety of subjects, had not resorted to pettiness or gossip, and had appeared genuinedly interested in the concerns of others. Besides, her beautiful, childlike spirit was endearing; being in Elizabeth's presence brought a pleasant nostalgia for childhood. It was undeniable that Miss Bennet had brought laughter back into his father's life. Still, he could not condone his father marrying such a young woman, and he doubted that her sweet spirit would withstand the onslaught of adulthood.

Despite his concerns, Fitzwilliam Darcy found that he was oddly looking forward to an afternoon playing lawn games with the Bennets. From the smile on his face, it seemed that George Darcy was thinking the same thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You cheat!" Fitzwilliam Darcy declared while watching Elizabeth's ball send his own flying far away from the hoop.

"All that I was doing was attempting to get my own ball through the hoop. It is most certainly not my fault that your ball was in my way." Elizabeth proclaimed sweetly, if not for the sparkle in her eyes, one might have believed her innocence."

"Actually, son, I am certain that is fair play. Your mother used to do that to me."

"Well if mother did it, then it must be acceptable." Lizzy was surprised at the easy acquiescence, but understood Fitzwilliam's attitude when she saw him aim directly at her ball.

"Touche" Lizzy smiled.

From that point the game nearly devolved into a competition to see who could knock whose ball farthest away. Both Darcys teamed against Elizabeth while Lydia and Kitty fought one another. Jane was too distracted by the resulting confusion to strike her own ball in the correct direction –Jane would not have considered intentionally knocking away someone else's ball; it seemed like such an unfriendly action. Thus, Mary was left to her own devices and in only a few turns her ball sailed straight through the hoop.

No one was more astounded by Mary's victory than Mary herself. Normally, she didn't even participate in these sorts of games; at the age of fourteen she found herself awkward and uncoordinated, and generally avoided physical activities. Today she had only agreed to play out of Lizzy's insistence, and she had not expected the game to end in this fashion.

"Mary, you must choose the next game!" Mary looked askance at Lizzy's announcement.

"Bowling?"

"Certainly. Shall we play as teams?"

At that moment Maria Lucas came skipping onto the mall. "May I play too?"

"Are you here alone?" Jane asked, immediately concerned for the little girl.

"Oh no, my older siblings are right behind me."

"Maria, you must never wander off alone."

"Sorry, Miss Bennet." Maria mumbled.

Jane was about to respond when Charlotte and John Lucas came into sight.

"Charlotte! Jo—Mr. Lucas, please come join us." Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's near familiarity with the young man, and remembered what that man's father had said the night before; it troubled him, and he knew that he would need to discuss the matter with his betrothed."

The group soon divided into two teams, and the bowling began. At one point Mr. Darcy approached his fiancée and led her a slight distance away from the others.

"This is a jolly game." Lizzy thought it strange that Mr. Darcy had removed her from the crowd to make such an assessment.

"Indeed it is. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"I am, but I fear I am to old for such sport."

"Nonsense."

"Your parents do not play."

"My father has never liked lawn games, and my mother is too busy overseeing wedding preparations."

"Should you be helping her?"

"No it is best this way. My mother and I would be constantly arguing if I were involved. I find it is best to let her have her way." Mr. Darcy thought that Mrs. Bennet was given her own way far too often.

"Ah." After a long silence the gentleman finally spoke again. "Young Mr. Lucas seems like a fine young man."

"He and I have been good friends from childhood."

"Pardon me, but I must ask. That is to say that Sir William suggested that Mr. Lucas was experiencing a disappointment because of our marriage." Lizzy looked over to see where the man in question was happily engaged in conversation with the other young people.

"He does not appear heartbroken to me."

"No, I suppose not, but I really do need to know -" Comprehension dawned on Miss Bennet.

"You wish to know if I am in love with him? If I have tender feelings for him?"

"Yes."

"No, have no fear, Mr. Darcy. My heart is not elsewhere engaged. To be perfectly honest, I had never thought seriously about marriage until finding myself suddenly betrothed. I doubt that Mr. Lucas has contemplated the idea seriously either. He is much too young."

"I am relieved."

"Could you have done anything differently if I had told you Mr. Lucas did own my heart?"

"I do not know. As you said he is too young to marry."

Lizzy and Mr. Darcy rejoined the others, and after the game of bowling ended, battledores was selected as the next activity.

Pall mall and lawn bowling are both activities in which a lady may participate and maintain the semblance of elegance; battledores is not such a sport, at least if one plays with great enthusiasm, and Elizabeth Bennet knew no other way to participate. Thus it was that after a few minutes of playing the game, Elizabeth's elegantly styled coiffure was flat and damp. As play continued, her hair was sagging open her shoulders in a frazzled mess which was anything but elegant. Lizzy barely noticed her hair or the sweat dripping down her forehead; she was solely focused on keeping the shuttlecock from hitting the ground. It was only after that game was retired that she realized her appearance must be less than savory. At the same time, she remember that her mother had reminded her that "a lady never lets a gentleman see her sweat."

Lizzy looked over at Jane who looked almost as lovely and elegant as she had when she had exited the house this morning. Lizzy blushed and then laughed at herself.

"Mr. Darcy, I am afraid my disguise is ruined."

"Your disguise?"

"Yes, sir, with Marie's help I disguised myself as a lady of grace and elegance, and now you can clearly see that it was an act of concealment." Mr. Darcy smiled at her kindly.

"Do not worry, I believe that you have merely shown us that there is a genuine person beneath your refinements. I know many ladies of society who without their adornments are left with nothing but an empty shell and shallow personality." Lizzy was pleased with this statement, and a good many of her worries were settled with it.

"Thank you, sir."

"My mother used to play at battledores," the younger Darcy added, "I believe, though, that she would have the maid prepare her hair much more simply on days when she expected to participate in outdoor amusements." Lady Anne, Lizzy conjectured, had felt no need to attempt to hide youth and inexperience; in Lizzy's imagination Lady Anne was always a creature of refinement and dignity.

"I believe that would be wise."

"Perhaps," Jane offered, "We ought to retire to the house and see if Hill has prepared any lemonade for us."

"That," Elizabeth stated, "Is a capital idea."

Upon their return to the house, Elizabeth asked Marie to restyle her hair, which took longer than Elizabeth wished it would but was actually completely with relative speed. Nonetheless, when Elizabeth entered the drawing room, she found the others already seated and partaking of refreshments. She wanted to seat herself between Charlotte and Jane, but her sense of obligation led her to sit next to Mr. Darcy and his son.

The burden of beginning a conversation once again fell to the fifteen-year-old girl, and she felt heavily annoyed by it. Despite being irked, Lizzy searched her mind for something to speak of.

"Do you belong to any clubs in London?"

"Yes, Whites."

"Do you go there often when in town?"

"No."

"What sort of activities to you participate in there?"

"Mostly whist."

"Oh."

This topic was clearly dead, Lizzy needed another.

"I understand your brother-in-law, Lord Matlock, is active in parliament."

"He is."

"Which party?"

"Tory." Elizabeth nodded, this was not surprising for a titled gentleman of some property.

"Are there particular issues which he supports?"

"Catholic rights, abolition, and lower taxes."

"Oh?"

"Then I suspect he is displeased with the new prime minister."

"He is."

"And you, do you take an interest in politics?"

"I think it is not polite to speak of political matters at a social gathering."

"Oh." Elizabeth wilted.

Fitzwilliam Darcy saw the change in the young lady's demeanor, and he was troubled by his father's manner of speaking to Elizabeth. Why was his father being so curt with her? Had she done something displeasing to him? Fitzwilliam also wondered about his father's refusal to discuss politics. He could understand that sort of statement at a dinner party, but at small gathering in the home of the woman he was about to marry?

Lizzy was too discouraged from trying to converse anymore. She was feeling tired of trying so hard. Sometimes Mr. Darcy seemed like a rather likable man, but other times she hardly knew what to think of him.

Fitzwilliam truly did not understand what was happening between the affianced couple, and he certainly had no desire to carry a conversation himself; however, he did have a temporary solution.

"Father, I believe we ought to return to the inn to rest and refresh ourselves from this morning's games."

"I believe you are right."

"Will you be returning for dinner?"

"You are expecting us, are you not?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy we are."

When the two Darcy were gone, Lizzy excused herself and went to her room. Marie arrived before Lizzy even had the opportunity to ring for her.

"You are troubled, Mademoiselle?"

"Oui."

"Do you wish to tell me?"

"No, Marie. I wish not to think about it. Tell me a story about your childhood."

So as Marie assisted Lizzy in removing her gown and brushing out her hair, she told her about her life as a child in France before the revolution. When she had finished, she suggested Lizzy lie down and rest so that she might be fresh for dinner.

"I will Marie, thank you. I am very glad you will be at Pemberley with me."

"Thank you."

Lizzy did not feel prepared for dinner when the time came, even those she was once again clad in a beautiful gown. She still felt irked by Mr. Darcy's seeming dismissal. She determined that she would not try to make conversation with her fiancé tonight. If he spoke with her, she would be pleased, but she was just too tired to try tonight.

So, seated once again between her future husband and her future son, Lizzy directed her conversation toward her father at the head of the table.

"Was there anything newsworthy in the papers today?"

"Not much. It's hard to know what to make of the current situation with France." Lizzy then inquired of her father if the situation had changed, and what that might imply for future relations between the two countries. They then talked about diplomatic relations between England and the United States and how those were affected by England's war with France. Mr. Darcy remained silent through the exchange, but Fitzwilliam found the conversation too interesting to resist. Fitzwilliam was impressed by her comprehension of world events and by her interest in discussing them. He wondered how much she genuinely cared about the subject versus her desire to please her father by discussing it. Mr. Darcy was similarly impressed, but he did not know quite what to think of it all. What would society think if his wife began speaking of politics and war at some soirée? On the other hand, an evening of such discourse sounded altogether agreeable. Unfortunately, Elizabeth read only disappointment in the elder Darcy's expression and had no idea that he was in his own way growing to approve of her a great deal.

After dinner, Mr. Bennet suggested the gentlemen forgo their port and cigars since he had no desire to sit silently for half an hour with the two Darcys, and he had even less desire to attempt a discussion –at least with the elder Darcy; he was actually growing quite fond of the younger man.

Elizabeth again played the piano for Mr. Darcy, and he again complimented her playing and selection. Nevertheless, other than these comments almost no words passed between them, and when it was time for the Darcys to leave, despite having actually been granted a private moment, their farewell was impersonal.

It did not bother Lizzy at all that the Mr. Darcys would not be coming to call in the morning, or that she would not see them until just before the next day's assembly.

The Bennet household was not so chaotic on this assembly as it had been for the previous assemblies Elizabeth had attended. Early in the day Miss Flanigan gave the younger girls their lessons; then later on she brought them to watch their sisters prepare. While in the past the Kitty and Lydia were apt to whine about how much attention their older sisters were receiving, how many new dresses and accessories Jane and Lizzy had received, or how unfair it was that they could not go out. Now, the girls may well have been thinking these things, but under their governess's instructions they only spoke compliments and good wishes.

Indeed Kitty paid the most sincere of compliments to Lizzy. "When I am old enough to go to balls, I wish to dress just like you, and wear my hair just like yours."

Lizzy had laughed, "The styles will not be at all the same then. You will wish for something more modish I am sure." Lizzy also knew that it was unlikely Kitty would have such a dress, for her father certainly could not afford materials like the purple silk she was wearing, which was undoubtedly the nicest garment she had ever owned. Indeed, Lizzy had tried to convince her mother that it was too elegant for a small town assembly, but Mrs. Bennet insisted that she wear her nicest at her last assembly as a single woman. Elizabeth could only hope that her neighbors would not think she was putting on airs because of her new, elevated position in society.

As Marie was styling her mistress's hair for the evening, Hill walked in and handed Lizzy a bouquet of flowers. It was a simple arrangement of small flowers, and it suited Miss Elizabeth Bennet perfectly. Mrs. Bennet felt differently when she saw the bouquet.

"Mr. Darcy could have easily purchased you a more expensive arrangement, dear. I am disappointed there is not a single rose here."

"Mama, perhaps Mr. Darcy chose this for me because he knows I would prefer it."

"hrmmph!"

"Marie, would you please weave some of these flowers into my hair."

"Oui, that will look splendid."

"Thank you."

When Marie was done, Lizzy went to watch the maid Sarah finish readying Jane. Mrs. Bennet, who had already prepared was watching Jane anxiously when Lizzy entered.

"Oh Lizzy, you look quite well, and it truly does not matter that you will never be as beautiful as Jane since you have already caught a husband."

"Thank you?"

"Jane must look especially well tonight, I think."

"Why must I, Mama?"

"Why to impress the Mr. Darcys, of course."

"Why am I to impress them, and why would tonight matter more than other nights?"

"Well, they need to see how charming and desirable you are so that Mr. Darcy will invite you to stay with them at Pemberley, and so that his son will praise you to all his eligible friends."

"I am sure Jane will be very much admired tonight." Lizzy offered.

"As will you, Lizzy." Jane returned the compliment.

"Thank you. I am sure I will at least be the subject of some attention."

As the ladies came down the stairs, Mr. Bennet greeted them in his formal attire.

"Are you attending, Papa?"

"As you see."

"Papa has attended all of the assemblies and dinner parties since your betrothal."

"Oh."

"It truly makes no sense, Lizzy, that we must wait for your Mr. Darcy to come and collect us. The inn is practically next to the assembly hall."

"I know, Papa, but it is a kind gesture."

Thankfully it was not much longer before Mr. Darcy arrived. His son, who saw the situation in much the same way as Mr. Bennet, had decided to meet them at the ball so that the carriage would be less crowded.

All the ride to Meryton Mrs. Bennet chattered on about who she expected would be at the assembly, who would ask whom to dance, and what they all would be wearing. Mr. Darcy wished that Mr. Bennet would put an end to his wife's monologue, while Elizabeth was thankful that someone other than herself was carrying the conversation.

When they arrived at the assembly and Mr. Darcy had handed his betrothed down from the carriage, he kindly asked for her hand for the first set.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. I had thought perhaps, since you had not yet asked, that you did not dance. Shall I save the supper set for you as well?"

"Let us see how this first dance goes. I have not danced in years."

"If my father cannot dance a second set with you, Miss Bennet, I would be happy to partner you for the supper set so I may ensure you are seated with him for the meal." The younger Darcy had been waiting for their arrival outside the hall, and had heard their conversation as he approached.

"Thank you, young Mr. Darcy. You must know that I expect you also to do dance with your future aunt." Jane blushed prettily at Lizzy's request.

"Very well, Miss Bennet, may I have the honor of your hand for the first set."

"You may."

"And, young Mr. Darcy, I expect you to dance with my dear friend, Charlotte Lucas." Fitzwilliam groaned.

"You do not like to dance, and did not plan to dance so much?"

"I despise dancing unless I am particularly well acquainted with my partner. It would be abominably rude for me not to dance with you tonight, as you are soon to be my stepmother, and as your sister, I suppose that Jane deserves a dance as well, but must I dance with Miss Lucas?"

"Indeed, you must. Come now, sir, you have spent enough time in Miss Lucas's company to know that she is a rational, sensible creature. It will not pain you to stand up with her."

"Yes, mother." Lizzy laughed and Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"Ah, I had not thought how much benefit my son might have in having a woman to order him about again."

"You are only amused because no one expects you to dance if you choose not to."

"Someday when you are old you may sit out the dancing as well."

When Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth into the first set, he was able to still dance with some proficiency. However, although he was healthy for a man in his late forties, the dance was more physical exertion than he typical endured. He thought too late that he ought to have spoken to the musicians prior to the dance to ensure he had less taxing dance to perform with Miss Elizabeth. Still he had been at enough balls in his life to be adept at the sort of discourse expected during the dance.

"This assembly hall is rather crowded to night."

"Yes. I have never seen so many people here."

"Are there assemblies here often."

"Several times a year. I have not been to many, since I have not been out in society long."

"Do you have a favorite dance?"

"I enjoy them all, but I do not truly have a favorite. And you?"

"When I was younger I preferred to dance a Scotch reel."

"And now I suspect you would prefer not to dance."

"It would unbearably rude to admit such a thing to my dance partner."

"Not when your dance partner is soon to be your wife. Sir, I think it is best to be honest. I will not be offended."

"Then I will say that I find dancing more difficult than I remember."

"Then let us dance no more."

"No, it would be an embarrassment to quit during the set. We will finish it."

Meanwhile, Jane and the younger Darcy were dancing quietly. Darcy felt all the awkwardness of dancing with a woman with whom he was not particularly well acquainted, and he had no desire to speak of trivial matters. Jane, who thought the best of everyone attributed the least troubling of motives to Fitzwilliam's silence and assumed that he did not speak because he was nervous and was too busy concentrating on the steps of the dance.

"You dance very well, Mr. Darcy." This was spoken in a reassuring voice, that suggested the listener suspected otherwise. Oddly enough, Jane's statement seemed to set Fitzwilliam more at ease.

"Thank you. You do as well."

"Have you attended many balls?"

"No, and I probably will not until after I finish my time at Cambridge. We had scores of dance lessons in school though."

"Well they seem to have worked."

"Apparently dance is an integral part of a gentleman's education."

"Along with Latin and grammar."

"Yes, of course."

"And which part of a gentleman's education do you prefer most?"

"Probably literature."

"And I remember you are interested in the Classics."

"Yes."

"I believe Lizzy would prefer a gentleman's education to that of a lady."

"Oh?"

"She has always preferred to learn from our father than to sit with our mother pursuing more womnaly arts." Fitzwilliam thought that any sane person would prefer to spend time with Mr. Bennet, but naturally he did not say this aloud.

"She embroiders very well."

"Yes, but I do not think she enjoys it very much." Fitzwilliam had a new insight into the gift Elizabeth had sent to his father. That embroidered horse was not a simple pattern; Elizabeth had spent a great deal of time on a project she did not enjoy. Why? Was it a labor of love? Did his father know this?

"Does she enjoy the piano?"

"She loves to play and express herself with music, but until her return from London, she was not diligent about practicing."

"She wishes to please my father?"

"I believe so, yes." Fitzwilliam had seen Elizabeth take great efforts to please his father, and it made him think more deeply about the whole situation. He wanted to ask Jane her opinion of the whole matter, but he knew that politeness would not allow it. So he turned the conversation to other matters, and he learned that his future aunt enjoyed riding horses and working in the still room; he learned that she did not embroider as well as Lizzy but was more fond of the activity. Then Jane told him more about the younger Bennet girls and then about her friends and neighbors. He was impressed that Miss Bennet managed to speak only kindly of others yet still seem genuine, and he was surprised when he found that the set had ended; a half hour of dancing did not normally pass so quickly for Fitzwilliam Darcy.

When the dance ended Fitzwilliam walked Jane over to stand with Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Miss Elizabeth had only to give him a stern glance for him to know what she wanted him to do. He would go over and ask Miss Lucas to dance; he did not look forward to the dance, but so far this assembly did not seem so horrible. Perhaps the rest of the evening would turn out well after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Fitzwilliam wended his way through the crowd toward Miss Lucas, he could not help hearing Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice in conference with Mrs. Long.

"And did you see my future, oh what is he to me. A grandson?" Mrs. Bennet tittered, and even Fitzwilliam had to admit that the idea of the lady being his grandmother was amusing, "Well, anyway, did you see him dancing with my Jane. Such fine dancing. It does seem that they get on well. If he was only a little older, I might have set my sights on him for her, but he will not be old enough for marriage for awhile yet, and I hope to see Jane well settled before then." Fitzwilliam did not stay to listen for Mrs. Long's response, he was already mortified by Mrs. Bennet's comments. At least, he could be thankful that Mrs. Bennet was not aiming to match him with Jane. He sighed as he approached Miss Lucas.

"Miss Lucas, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing the next set with me."

"I would be honored." Fitzwilliam turned and walked away rather than stand idly beside the lady while waiting for their set.

When it was time for the younger Darcy to lead Charlotte to the dance floor, he did so silently, and then he continued to dance in the same manner. Charlotte, who was more discerning than Jane, understood what he was thinking better. However, Charlotte realized that the opportunity of dancing with such and illustrious young man ought not to be wasted.

"Eliza told you to ask me to dance?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment, "Why do you call her Eliza?"

"I guess because that is the name my parents use. I have always called her so, though I do sometimes call her Lizzy."

"You have been friends for a long time?"

"I have known Eliza her whole life, but our friendship has only recently developed. She used to play very often with my brother, John."

"Are they still very good friends? Your father suggested-"

"They are good friends. I do believe my brother hoped to marry Eliza someday, but not because he loves her. He simply finds her more tolerable than most young ladies."

"There is certainly some merit in the idea of marrying a good friend."

"Yes, I believe happiness in marriage is a matter of chance, but I suspect that the chances of happiness may be somewhat higher with a partner who was also a friend."

"I expect you are right."

"I suspect you are somewhat concerned for your father's felicity?"

"I wouldn't -"

"Of course you wouldn't make such a declaration. Still, I can assure you that Eliza will be a good wife to him. I know she is young, but I believe they will get on well."

"I do hope you are right. So tell me, what sort of child was my future stepmother?" Charlotte smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask. Would you believe me if I said she was very prim and proper, never got dirty and never drove her parents to distraction?" Fitzwilliam chuckled, and thought of how he had first seen the lady in question.

"I would believe that of her elder sister."

"You are an intelligent man, Mr. Darcy. Actually, she and John used to spend hours roaming through the fields and playing in the mud while Jane would sit primly beside me holding her dolly. Oddly enough, though, despite their differences Jane and Elizabeth have always been close. For awhile, Lizzy bore an obsession with pirates, and used to say she would don men's breeches and run off and join a band of pirates when she was old enough."

"Goodness!"

Charlotte continued to tell Fitzwilliam about Elizabeth, and the young gentleman almost lost his footing more than once as he tried to stifle the laughter which naturally evolved from the many amusing anecdotes Charlotte shared. For the second time, Fitzwilliam was almost disappointed when the set came to an end.

"Shall I take you to your mother, Miss Lucas, or shall I lead you to Miss Elizabeth."

"Miss Elizabeth, definitely." He led her to the side of the room where Elizabeth was standing and was surprised to find her alone.

"Where has my father gone?"

"Do not worry, I do not believe he has gotten lost. He went to get punch for us."

"Would you like punch as well, Miss Lucas?"

"Yes, thank you." Although far enough away that she could not hear the exchange, Lady Lucas had seen young Darcy happily dancing with her daughter and now she saw him fetching her a drink. A jubilant grin lit up her face.

Through the next several dances, the two Mr. Darcys stood beside each other as Elizabeth danced with the men who had known her since childhood. The two said little to one another, the elder Darcy thought of his late wife and the many balls they had attended together, while the younger Darcy pondered the mysterious relationship between his father and future stepmother.

When the supper set arrived, Fitzwilliam hesitantly wondered why he had thought this dance would be a good idea.

"Was it such a punishment to stand up with Jane and Charlotte that you must glare at me now."

"I should hate to confess that it was not, for then you may find more young ladies to torture me with, but no it was so very horrible. Charlotte told me many stories of your childhood."

"I see from your smirk that these stories would likely embarrass me."

"Perhaps, but I was not too surprised given the manner of our first meeting." Elizabeth blushed.

"Yes, I was quite a wild child." Fitzwiliam thought that she was a child still, but did not voice this aloud.

"Tell me about yourself, Miss Bennet."

"Surely you know a great deal about me already."

"Actually I know very little. I do not ask for details about your family and connections; I would like to know about your interests and desires."

"Well you already know I love to be outdoors."

"And what do you do on rainy days?"

"I enjoy reading all sorts of books."

"And your absolute favorite?"

"_Much Ado About Nothing_. I am almost embarrassed to admit that I have probably read it three dozen times."

"I would tease you, but it would be hypocritical of me, for I have read my favorite at least as many times."

"And what is your favorite?"

"_Robinson Crusoe_?"

"I cannot tease you for that one, for I have read it more than once myself. I read it most recently in London just last month. But tell me, what is it about the story that compels you?"

"I am impressed by Crusoe's self-reliance and determination as well as his ingenuity. I am also intrigued by the idea of learning to live without all of the creature comforts I have been accustomed to."

"I expect that in his situation, I would never have survived."

"Nor I, but I like to imagine otherwise."

"And how would you feel about being so isolated from human companionship?"

"I enjoy solitude, but I imagine I would become lonely that way. Still, I can sometimes daydream about abandoning all my worldly goods to travel to some tropical locale without the constraints of society upon me. However, I do not think I would wish to travel alone."

"It is a pleasant daydream."

"Have you any secret daydreams?"

"It is too embarrassing."

"Are you referring to your desire to disguise yourself as a man and become a pirate?"

"How?"

"Being forced to dance has its advantages."

"Ah."

"I was told it was a former wish; do you suggest you have not abandoned the idea?"

"Only as a daydream. I know enough about pirates to realize it would never work. Besides, the prosaic reality of marriage and a family is actually a pleasant prospect."

The two continued to speak of their daydreams and childhood fantasies, as well as their current interests and hopes. Lizzy enjoyed the conversation, and she thought that, at least when the younger Darcy was present at Pemberley, she would not have to be the only one talking. It felt nice that Fitzwilliam was taking the time to learn about her and to know who she really was. As Lizzy reflected on this feeling, she realized that one of the most troubling aspects about her relationship with her fiance was that he had not bothered becoming truly acquainted with her. He had not sought out her interests. She was sure he observed some things about her, but he just didn't seem to care to truly know her. How was she to endure a husband like that?

After their dance, Fitzwilliam found them a place to eat beside his father as he had promised. He was pleased to see Miss Lucas sitting across from him, and less pleased to see Miss Long –at least he thought that was her name- sitting beside him.

Throughout the supper Miss Long constantly acted to gain Fitzwilliam's attentions. She flirted brazenly, and it made the young man uncomfortable. Finally, when Miss Long started hinting that he should ask for her to dance and suggested that he must wish to dance more that evening, Darcy had had enough. So, he willfully misunderstood Miss Long.

"I think you are right, I would like to dance more later. Miss Lucas, would you grant me the set after supper." Charlotte knew exactly why she had been asked, but she was pleased nonetheless.

"I would be honored, Mr. Darcy."

Fitzwilliam was actually enjoying his evening until shortly after his second set with Miss Lucas. He was standing against the wall, observing the room, pleased to see that his father and Miss Bennet actually seemed to be conversing for now. Then, he heard the voice he had begun to despise, as Mrs. Bennet, who had probably had too much to drink was gossiping with Lady Lucas.

"...and I hope we will soon be invited to see his grand estate soon."

"I am sure you will. I am pleased to see the attention the younger Darcy has paid to my Charlotte. He is certainly giving her consequence."

"Yes. I know I heard Lizzy tell him to dance with Charlotte, and so he did. He seemed to get on with Jane well too."

"Yes, well I am sure that Lizzy asked him to dance with her as well, and he asked Charlotte to dance twice." Not having any defense for this fact, Mrs. Bennet changed the subject.

"I am sure you have seen how fine Lizzy's gown is tonight. She has such a wardrobe made of the finest fabrics."

"That purple silk is lovely. You must have spent a fortune on her trousseau."

"Actually, we hardly spent a penny. I gave Lizzy very specific instructions on what sort of gowns she should buy, but she refused to follow them. She said she was having her gowns made in the way that would please Mr. Darcy."

"You don't mean to say he ordered them for her?"

"That is what I do mean. Of course, she would not admit it, and neither would anyone else. I know my sister Gardiner helped her some, but the Gardiners wouldn't have purchased such luxurious items for her."

"This is astonishing."

"I suppose it is astonishing that he would dress her."

While listening to the ladies talk, Fitzwilliam looked at Elizabeth's dress. He hadn't really paid attention to it before, but he could see that they were right about it's quality. It was a lovely dress made, as far as Darcy could tell, of very fine fabric. The style was current, but the dress did look like a dress his mother would have worn. Had his father chosen and purchased Elizabeth's clothing? His thoughts were interrupted.

"He hired a lady's maid for her. I daresay this Marie is able to accomplish astonishing things with Lizzy."

"He hired her a maid already?"

"He has."

"Well, Eliza does look much older and more sophisticated. Do you really think she'll be able to handle elegant society. Your other daughters at least have been benefiting from a governess these last few weeks, but Eliza was away."

"Well, I don't know the details, but Lizzy is definitely more accomplished in many areas than she was a few months ago."

"Oh? I suppose Mr. Darcy is responsible for that too?"

Fitzwilliam had heard enough. It was downright embarrassing for his father and future stepmother to be spoken of in such a way. He wondered if it could possibly be true. Part of him said it was an impossibility, but then there was so much supporting evidence. Lizzy was dressed much more finely than her sisters, she had spoken of her new maid, and she was certainly trying to be more accomplished. He would have to think on this more later, but for now he had to stop Mrs. Bennet's wagging tongue, and he only knew one way how.

He walked toward Mrs. Bennet, scarcely believing he was doing it and wondering more than once if he was losing his mind. He approached the lady in question, and spoke in an almost stern voice.

"Madam, would you honor me with your hand for the next set." Mrs. Bennet accepted gladly. Fitzwilliam was correct that it did still her gossiping tongue for a time, though he wondered if it were worth it.

Although Mrs. Bennet's dancing days were almost over, she was still tolerably good at the art, but she was not so pleasant a partner as Fitzwilliam's others had been.

"You dance very well." Mrs. Bennet intoned, and Fitzwilliam found that Mrs. Bennet's compliment of his dancing set him on edge, which was ironic since her daughter's voicing of the same fact had done the opposite.

"Thank you, madam."

"I am sure you will attend many balls when you are finished with your education."

"Unfortunately, yes." Instead of being discouraged as Fitzwilliam had intended, Mrs. Bennet tried still harder to flatter the young man. She commented on his poise, the grace of his movement, the cut of his jacket and the fine quality of its fabric, and his handsome features. Fitzwilliam awkwardly thanked her for each compliment as he became increasingly distressed by her flattery.

Finally, the lady seemed to realize that her comments were not winning her any favor, and she chose a new weapon of attack. She gestured to where her eldest daughter was dancing with Mr. Stephen Goulding.

"My Jane dances very well, does she not?"

"She does."

"And do you not agree that she is quite the most handsome young lady here?"

"She is rather pretty."

"She also has the sweetest disposition. She always has."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. She and Lizzy have always been quite close. I believe that they will both be sad to be parted. I fear that Lizzy may become quite lonely so far away without her most beloved sister." Fitzwilliam knew exactly what Mrs. Bennet was hinting; she wanted him to suggest Miss Bennet's accompanying her sister to Pemberley. As much as he hated to succumb to Mrs. Bennet's machination, he realized there was some merit to her idea.

"You may be right."

"Newly married ladies often invite their sister's to accompany them on their wedding trips. Of course, Mr. Darcy is not taking Lizzy on a trip. I do not know why."

"They have not discussed the matter with me."

"Perhaps Jane might be invited to join you all on your trip back to Derbyshire."

"Your idea may have some merit, but it is not for me to decide, Mrs. Bennet. I will not be traveling to Derbyshire after the wedding."

"You are not?"

"No, I am going to London to stay with a friend."

"Oh how lovely! I understand your father owns two houses in London, but you will not be staying in one of these?"

"I will be visiting with my friend. I think you are mistaken. The Darcy's only have one house in London."

"No, I am sure there are two. For there is the one which Lizzy and Mr. Bennet have visited, which they will tell me nothing about except that it is very elegant, and there is another which Mr. Darcy is giving Lizzy in her marriage settlement. I do not know much about the settlement, but Mr. Bennet did tell me that. Your father has been very generous."

Fitzwilliam Darcy was greatly perplexed. It seemed scarcely believable that his father owned a house that he knew nothing about, or that he was settling it on his wife. He could at least understand why Mr. Bennet had not wished to divulge more information to Mrs. Bennet; she would doubtless tell the whole neighborhood within moments.

"I know nothing about my father's marriage settlements." Fitzwilliam paused. "My father is a very private man, Mrs. Bennet, I do not think he would be pleased with the way you are speaking so freely about his business." Mrs. Bennet looked abashed.

"Surely not? Do you not think he wants to be praised to all the world?"

"No, madam, I most assuredly do not. Indeed, I know he is embarrassed to be spoken of."

"Oh?" The lady wore a thoughtful expression, and said little more until the dance ended.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was very relieved when he left Mrs. Bennet's side; he quickly found a place he thought was inconspicuous to stand for the remainder of the evening, hiding away from the crowd.

As it happened, he was not as unnoticed as hoped. Lizzy had seen the young man dancing with her mother and had been astonished at the sight. She had also seen his looks become grim as he danced, and then she had watched him eagerly leave her mother behind. Lizzy was distressed because she could imagine the sort things Mrs. Bennet might have said to the young Darcy. As soon as she could do so politely, she approached Fitzwilliam with a smile.

"It was a kind thing for you to ask my mother to dance and also unexpected. I believe she will love you forever now."

"I doubt that. I was not very well-mannered in my speech toward her."

"I am sure she will forgive you quickly. In fact, if you look over there, you can see she has quite the smile on her face. I suspect she is bragging about her dance with the illustrious Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"I hope not." The two stood in silence for awhile, until Lizzy finally spoke.

"What, sir, has you looking so pensive."

"Your gown is quite lovely." Lizzy blushed scarlet as she imagined he recognized it as his mother's gown. Did it bother him? In fact, he was busy wondering if his father had selected the item.

"Thank you." They stood for awhile longer before Elizabeth excused herself to return to her betrothed.

Mr. Darcy looked to Elizabeth and smiled when she approached. It would have been dishonest to say he was enjoying the assembly, but he was enjoying watching the young lady who would soon be his wife. He was impressed by how easily she related to others. He was beginning to see the elegant lady she would become, and his fondness for her increased.

He probably ought to have voiced these thoughts, for Elizabeth had no notion of her betrothed appreciating any quality of hers, and now she had the sense that she had displeased his son as well. She wanted the evening to end, so she could go home and be alone in her room.

The next day was filled with violent thunderstorms and no one wanted to venture forth, so the Darcy men stayed in the inn. Mr. Darcy read quietly, while Fitzwilliam pondered the revelations he had received the night before. He finally thought he comprehended this bizarre marriage.

His father must have seen in Miss Elizabeth Bennet her unique attributes, her energetic spirit, her determination and her positive attitude among other things, and he must have viewed her as an unpolished gem. Perhaps he saw that she had the possibility to shine, and he wanted to make it happen. He wanted to take her away from the family where she was clearly unappreciated, and give her the opportunity to become an accomplished woman. This must be why he had already provided her with a maid and why he would provide her with a wardrobe. This must also be why she was working hard to impress him, and striving to learn so much more of the womanly arts.

Then Fitzwilliam thought of Elizabeth's reasons, he reckoned that she was lured by the promise of beautiful dresses, a grand estate, a generous settlement, and an important position in society. From a prudential light, it was a good match for her, and if he was reasonable he could not imagine she would have ever received an offer from any gentleman even half as wealthy. It made sense to him, but he felt disappointed in Elizabeth, that she would have sold away her carefree independence in exchange for material comforts.

Fitzwilliam sighed and watched his father, wondering if his Mr. Darcy would be able to help her become a great lady, or if she would lose her spirit and determination being married to such a taciturn gentleman.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The course of events in the last days leading up to the wedding was not much different than might be expected. Mr. Darcy continued not to be an avid conversationalist; if anything he was more taciturn than usual, as he ached from the physical exertions of the past days, though of course he did not confess this fact. Mr. Bennet avoided the company of his future son-in-law when possible, but he did play several games of chess and backgammon with the younger Darcy. Fitzwilliam continued to form a tentative friendship with his father's betrothed, but found himself increasingly vexed by that lady's mother. Mrs. Bennet, when she was not frantically worrying about wedding preparations, spent her time fawning over the two Darcys; she had privately begun to contemplate which of her younger daughters would be best suited for the role of Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Meanwhile, the soon-to-be Mrs. George Darcy tried not to despair for her future life, as it looked increasingly likely that she would be spending her future mornings discussing the days weather prospects and her dinners discussing whether those predictions had been fulfilled.

One interaction of interest occurred when Fitzwilliam Darcy was walking through the gardens and he came upon a crying Lydia Bennet.

"Miss Lydia, has something happened?" He asked, expecting that perhaps she had fallen and experienced some minor scrape or bruise as children often do when playing. He handed her his handkerchief to dry her tears.

"I don't want Lizzy to go away."

"You must love your sister very much."

"Of course, I do. It would be better if I thought she'd be happy, but I don't think she will."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your Papa doesn't talk very much, and Lizzy will be lonely. I know she doesn't really want to get married. She wouldn't admit it, but I think she's getting married because of the hedgerows. Lizzy tries to act happy, but sometimes at night when she thinks no one can hear her, she cries a lot."

"Because of the hedgerows?"

"Mama said that Papa's mean cousin would send us to the hedgerows because Longbourn has a tail. I don't know what that means. How can a house have a tail?"

"Do you mean an entailment?"

"Maybe? But now Mama says that Lizzy has saved us from the hedgerows by marrying Mr. Darcy. I wish she wouldn't, because Lizzy will be sad. Besides, don't you think it might be fun living in the hedgerows? We would go and forage for food? I know how to find blackberries." Fitzwilliam looked down at Lydia and smiled at her. He would not disillusion this little girl about life in the hedgerows. Someday little Lydia would abandon her fantasy about foraging, just as her older sister had had to stop planning to run away to become a pirate.

"Miss Elizabeth must love her family very much."

"Oh I know she does, and I don't think she'll come visit very often because your Papa and my Papa don't like each other."

"I'm sure Miss Elizabeth will write."

"She does write the nicest letters."

Fitzwilliam silently pondered what Lydia had told him. If the child's governess had overheard the conversation, Lydia would sure have received a reprimand, but Fitzwilliam found himself thankful for her forthrightness. The idea of an entailment gave him a new piece to the puzzle that was his father's unusual relationship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Fitzwilliam felt sorry for having been disappointed in the young lady; Elizabeth was not exchanging her freedom for material comforts, she was sacrificing her own happiness for the sake of her family. He had misjudged her.

After his epiphany, Fitzwilliam determined to show greater kindness to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He set aside his own reserve to draw her into conversations, and he spoke more than was his wont to make up for his father's silence. Elizabeth was thankful for his kindness, and found herself saddened that Fizwilliam would rarely be at Pemberley in the immediate future. She believed that the younger Darcy would be a very good friend.

Unfortunately, an incident occurred the day before the wedding which would profoundly affect their newly formed friendship. That evening after dinner, Mr. Darcy mentioned to his son a desire to speak privately with Mr. Bennet; it was Mr. Darcy's intent to once more attempt to persuade the other gentleman to allow Jane to travel to Derbyshire –an attempt which would ultimately be unsuccessful. Shortly after the separation of the sexes, Fitzwilliam departed from the other gentleman to grant them the privacy his father desired. He was headed toward the drawing room where the ladies were assembled when he heard Lizzy speaking with her mother in the hall.

"Mama, why are taking me away?"

"So we can speak privately about an important matter."

"What is so important that you would interrupt my last night with my sisters?"

"We need to talk about what will happen tomorrow night when Mr. Darcy comes to visit you."

"Oh."

Fitzwilliam, who knew better than to have eavesdropped at all, felt that he had heard enough to make his stomach churn. A child never likes to think of his own parent in connection with those sort of activities, but it was beyond disturbing to think of his father with with this sweet little girl. Still, he tried to push the issue from his mind, and he might have succeeded if not for what he witnessed when Elizabeth returned to the drawing room.

Elizabeth's face was pale and her eyes were filled with terror. It filled Fitzwilliam with anger to see that the sparkle which had been in her eyes was replaced with fear; he found that he could scarcely meet her eyes because of it. He wished he could offer comfort, but beyond the impropriety of it, part of him felt that she had a legitimate reason to be scared. His father was a large man, and although he knew Mr. Darcy would not intentionally hurt the poor girl, she certainly might be hurt. Moreover, since he saw how much Elizabeth strove to please Mr. Darcy, Fitzwilliam doubted that she would complain if anything was amiss. Additionally, even if all went well, Elizabeth might become with child, and with her small frame, it seemed likely she would not survive birthing.

Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself filled with rage toward his father for marrying this child and toward her father for allowing, and he felt guilty for the travesty simply because there was ought he could do to stop it.

Fitzwilliam's anger was manifest upon his face, and Elizabeth could not help seeing it. Of course, she had no notion of what had caused the anger and wondered if she had done anything wrong.

Elizabeth spent all that night worrying about the wedding night as well as the marriage that was to follow. She awoke with the dawn, having barely slept, and wondered about the vows she was set to take that morning. Could she really vow before God to eternally love Mr. Darcy? It seemed dishonest, since she felt no love for him now. Thus, in the early morning, Elizabeth hastily dressed herself and crept out of the house without anyone noticing. Then she hastened to the church, where she hoped to unburden herself to the rector, Mr. Stevenson.

As she was nearing the church, she heard the sound of horses' hooves on the other side of the hedge. Then she heard the sound of voices she recognized, the two Mr. Darcys were out for an early morning ride. She thought to step around the hedge to speak to them, until she heard the horses stop and voices speaking.

"Something is troubling you, son?"

"I am concerned about your relationship with Miss Elizabeth."

"I do not know what you mean. You make it sound as though I am trifling with her or compromising her virtue. For goodness sake, son, I am marrying her!"

"She is just a child, father!"

At this point, Lizzy remembered that eavesdroppers rarely hear anything good about themselves, and scampered away toward the parsonage. In part, she wished she had stayed to hear what travesty she had committed that made Fitzwilliam so convinced of her immaturity. The truth of the matter is that if he had listened to the conversation, she would have realized that the younger Darcy was feeling protective of her, and that she was not the source of his ire.

Mr. Darcy had responded to his son, "I am aware that she is young!"

"I do not think you understand how young she is."

"Son." Mr. Darcy's tone was very firm.

"I am not criticizing your choice of a bride, Father. I just do not think you relate to her appropriately!"

"Your mother and I had a very happy marriage. I know how to treat a woman, and I do not appreciate the disrespect you are showing me."

"You may very well know how to treat a woman, but you certainly do not know how to treat a little girl!"

"This conversation is over, son. I expect you to show me respect as your father, and I expect you to show the same respect to my wife."

"Yes, Father." Mr. Darcy wondered then if he ought to explain to his son the circumstance which had led to the wedding. In fact, he had already contemplating sharing the story with Fitzwilliam; however, he was so angered with his son's accusations that he felt no explanations should be forthcoming. He did not even contemplate explaining to his son that he had no intention of exercising his marital rights with a little girl, though that information would have eased his sons disturbed thoughts considerably.

Mr. Darcy was a man who was used to commanding respect, and he was not one to tolerate a lack of it.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had arrived at the parsonage where she was admitted by the housekeeper who was reluctantly convinced to allow her to interrupt the parson's morning prayers.

"Little Lizzy, what brings you here this morning?" Surprise was evident in Mr. Stevenson's voice but so was a deep level of concern.

"I ought to rebuke you for calling me that."

"But you like me too much for that." She nodded. Mr. Stevenson was like a grandfather to Lizzy.

"You are correct."

"Did you know that your mother was the first baby I ever christened?"

"No, I did not."

"I was so nervous that day that I nearly dropped her." Lizzy giggled. "I imagine you are feeling nervous this morning." Lizzy nodded.

"I am not certain I can do this."

"It is quite late to be changing your mind. Do you have concerns over Mr. Darcy's character? Do you fear for your safety?"

"No, he is a good man, but he does not love me. I do not think he even likes me."

"Lizzy?"

"Yes?"

"You ought to have thought of these things before you agreed to marry the man. You have made your choice."

"I did not have a choice."

"No? I know your father isn't forcing you. He has made it evident to me how unhappy he is that you are being married."

"Circumstances made it necessary."

"A compromise? Oh dear, Lizzy, but you said he is a good man."

"It was an accident." Then within moments the whole story tumbled out of her mouth like an avalanche.

"Oh my. That is a serious situation, indeed. I agree that you had no choice but to agree to the match. Spending the night unchaperoned in a gentleman's home is no small thing. I can understand your fears, though. Your marriage will certainly not be the first made between near strangers or the first made between an older man and a young girl. These things happen for many reasons in our society."

"But, Mr. Stevenson, I must vow to love him! I do not love Mr. Darcy. How am I to promise it for eternity?"

"There are many kinds of love, Little One."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever heard about the first Mrs. Stevenson?"

"Only a little."

"The first time I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman in God's creation. I was in love with her within a fortnight, and the first time our gloved hands touched we both felt a connection. I loved her with a startling intensity, and when she died, I wished I had gone too. I was devastated and I did not think I could ever love again."

"But you married again?"

"I did. My boys needed a mother. My current wife was a friend whom I had known for years. I knew she was a kind, caring, and intelligent woman. I enjoyed her company, and we respected one another. When we married, I felt nothing like I had for my first wife. Overtime, however, I grew to love her deeply. I cannot even say that I love her less than I loved the first Mrs. Stevenson; it is simply a different sort of love. You will never experience the first type of love with your Mr. Darcy, but you may hope for the second." Elizabeth gave him a weak smile.

"I am supposed to promise to love him today."

"I think that is a promise to value the other person above yourself and to consider his needs as more important than your own. No one can promise to always carry a certain emotion. Can you promise to try to put Mr. Darcy's needs before your own?" Lizzy nodded. She would make the attempt.

Mr. Stevenson gave Lizzy's hand a gentle squeeze before sending her away, "You must hurry home now, my dear. Your mother will be vexed if she wakes and you are gone."

"Thank you, sir. I will see you in a couple of hours."

Thus, it was that Lizzy found herself, dressed in a pale yellow gown that reminded her of sunshine, walking down the aisle toward her future; The smile on her face did not reach her eyes, which were clouded with a mixture of fear and resignation.

At the altar, Elizabeth Bennet looked into the eyes of George Darcy, and she saw deep sorrow in them. She knew that he must be thinking about when he had stood at the altar with Lady Anne, and Lizzy knew that Mr. Darcy would never love her as he had loved his first wife. Still, Lizzy thought about what Mr. Stevenson had advised and wondered if she and Mr. Darcy would ever find a comfortable companionship together.

The wedding and breakfast passed as a sort of blur for both the bride and groom. Neither was able to focus overly much on the ceremony, and neither would recall much of it later. Therefore, the two were almost surprised when they found themselves alone in a carriage headed north.

For Fitzwilliam Darcy the morning had seemed to drag on interminably. He longed to be far away from his father so that he could forget the terror he had seen in Elizabeth's eyes and forget what had put it there.

At the end of the morning, Fitzwilliam had not been able to resist looking in the eyes of his new stepmother. He read in her eyes that she was resigned to her fate, and Fitzwilliam mourned the loss of her innocence. Still, he was courteous as he bade them farewell.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Darcy, I wish you well," he declared as he bowed over her hand. "Father, I wish you well also." He bowed to his father.

"Thank you, young Mr. Darcy." If Fitzwilliam had dared to look in Lizzy's eyes as she spoke, he would have seen them twinkle briefly, and he would have known that Lizzy's spirit was not yet destroyed.

Mr. Darcy clapped his son on the shoulder and said with great emotion, "I hope you will write often. We will miss you and look forward to your return from London." The younger Darcy understood what his father did not say; he was forgiven.

Nevertheless, Fitzwilliam was beyond relieved when he mounted his horse and began the journey to London. A stay with Bingley would be bound to be exactly the sort of diversion he needed. Additionally, he would finally meet the two Miss Bingleys, whom he had heard so much about.

**Author's Note: I know many of you wished for me to kill off old Mr. Darcy before the wedding could take place; that might have been an interesting story, but it's not the story I am writing. Mr. Darcy will die in this story, but he's still got a few years of life left in him. I have had several reviewers tell me that the younger Darcy CANNOT be with Lizzy once she has become his stepmother; however, I assure you I have researched the matter, including reading some incredibly tedious legal documents. I know what I am doing. I will offer some hints in the story as to how it will work out. If anyone has any guesses, I love to hear them. **

**Additional Noters: **

**-In the early 1800s the term mother-in-law could mean either your spouses mother or your father's wife (stepmother); since some people were confused by this, I will stick with the term stepmother from here on. **

**-When it is said that Fitzwilliam is too young to marry, this is referring to social custom not legality. He has not finished his education yet, and he is dependent on his father. Gentleman of the first circles in the regency typically did not marry until they were 29-30 years of age.**

**-My stories may often be highly implausible, but I strive to keep them within the realm of the possible. If you see any anachronisms or are concerned that something "could not have happened" let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elizabeth was absolutely resolved that she would not allow her husband to see how unhappy she was, but her resolve was not strong enough to prevent a handful of stray tears from running down her cheeks as she drove away from her childhood home.

Mr. Darcy reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, which he handed to his wife without saying a word. It was natural that Elizabeth would be upset to be leaving her home and family, and he was not upset to see her so. He would have liked to have been able to reassure her that she would see her home and family often, but given the animosity between himself and Mr. Bennet, such a reassurance would not be plausible.

Lizzy took the proffered handkerchief and was comforted by the gesture. Through that one small act, Lizzy was reminded that she was Mr. Darcy's responsibility, and she knew that she could count on all of her needs being met. With this knowledge, Elizabeth decided that she would simply have to adjust to the silence.

At each of their stops, Mr. Darcy was solicitous of his wife's needs, ensuring that she had any refreshments she might desire, offering to accompany her should she desire to stretch her legs and asking if there was anything else he might do to provide for her comfort.

When it came time to stop for the evening, the newlyweds dined quietly in a private sitting room. Earlier in the day Lizzy had managed to push her fears for the evening aside, but now that they had made their last stop for the evening, she could not help worrying. Mr. Darcy was an observant man, and he noted his wife's apprehension but knew not the cause of it. It had not occurred to Mr. Darcy that Mr. Bennet might not have informed his daughter of their mutual agreement that the marriage would not yet be consummated; thus, he scarcely could have imagined that his bride was in sheer terror of what she thought was to come. Instead, he thought perhaps she was merely frightened to be away from her family and to be staying in a strange place.

"Have you ever stayed in an inn before?"

"I have not, though I have stopped in them many times on trips to London."

"Are you frightened of staying in a room by yourself in a strange place?" Lizzy looked at Mr. Darcy and was completely devoid of words. How could she tell the man that it was him whom she feared? She thought of agreeing with his statement, since he obviously recognized that she was afraid; however, she thought that perhaps he might suggest that he should stay all the night in her room, which she certainly did not desire.

Mr. Darcy interpreted his wife's silence as an unwillingness to admit fear so he casually offered, "If it would make you feel more secure, you might ask your maid to stay in your room with you for the night." If Elizabeth was confused before, she was even more so now. How would it work for her to have Marie sleeping in her room when Mr. Darcy was supposed to come visit her? Was she supposed to send her maid away and then ring for her after he had left? One thing was certain, Elizabeth was definitely not going to speak of such things when she was completely mortified to even be thinking them.

When the mostly silent dinner was over Mr. Darcy, expecting Elizabeth might be fatigued from the journey, asked his new wife if she wished to retire early. Mr. Darcy noticed the blush which spread across Mrs. Darcy's cheeks as she nodded her assent, but he did not come close to guessing the cause of it. He also did not notice the confusion in the lady's eyes as he bade her goodnight, telling her that he would see her in the morning at breakfast.

Elizabeth did not ring for her maid as she entered her room. Instead, she flung herself on the bed and let out all of the sobs she had been holding back that day. Then, when her tears had finally run out, she unleashed her anger at her lovely down pillow, banging her fists against it until she noticed small feathers flying about the room.

Seeing the feathers flying about her, Elizabeth's anger immediately dissipated, and she began to laugh at the ridiculousness of her actions. Indeed, she laughed until her sides hurt, and then she laughed at herself further for having given in to such a fit. Finally, she laughed so hard she began to cry once more, allowing the tears to tumble freely until she fell into a restless sleep.

If Marie was surprised not to have been called by her mistress in the evening, she was even more so when she entered Mrs. Darcy's room the morning after her wedding. There in bed, above the covers, lay her mistress still fully clothed, her cheeks damp and feathers strewn about her. The maid wondered if she should wake her mistress or allow her to sleep longer; she knew Mr. Darcy had desired to make an eager start.

Before Marie could make a decision, Mrs. Darcy rolled over and sighted her.

"I must look a frightful sight."

"Oui, Madame, I shall not deny it. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Generally when nothing happens one does not end up covered in feathers." Lizzy allowed a giggle to bubble up from within her.

"I was rather a bundle of nerves, and I handled them by warring against my pillow."

"It must have worked for you seem to be in good spirits this morning."

"I am confused though."

"Oh?"

"I had thought – That is to say my mother said, and I thought I understood, that I should expect my husband to come and visit me last night to – well, he did not come, and when he bid me goodnight it was clear that he had no intention to do so."

"It may be that he wishes to wait until you are at Pemberley. I would not be surprised."

"Is that normal?"

"Madame, I hardly know what is normal. I also have no experience with such things."

"I am sorry, Marie."

"There is no need to apologize for an honest question. I would say you may assume he will not come to you until you have arrived at his estate."

"That sounds sensible."

"You can scarce imagine, Mrs. Darcy, what I thought when I saw you in such a state this morning." Lizzy chuckled.

"It cannot have improved your opinion of my husband if you thought he was responsible for putting me in that condition."

"I certainly would not have looked at him in quite the same way. Although, honestly, a good number of other notions struck me as much more plausible."

"Oh?"

"For instance, you may have dreamt that your pillow was a delectable plum pudding."

"Indeed."

The two continued in amiable conversation, suggesting continually more ridiculous possibilities for Mrs. Darcy's appearance that morning until the lady was completely readied for the day. After such enjoyable discourse, Elizabeth could not help but smile as she greeted her husband and joined him for breakfast.

"You seem to be in excellent spirits this morning, Mrs. Darcy."

"I rested well last night."

"I trust then that the accommodations were satisfactory."

"They were, especially my most excellent pillow." Mr. Darcy could not fail to notice the young lady's sparkling eyes and wonder at them.

"I am pleased to hear it. If you were too much fatigued yesterday I would be more than willing to shorten the journey today." As much as Elizabeth was tempted to agree simply in order to prolong the time before their arrival at Pemberley, she realized they would reach their destination eventually, and it would serve no real purpose to delay the inevitable.

"It was not the journey which exhausted me so much as the events that preceded it."

"Do you generally find large social gatherings tiresome?" Elizabeth wondered if the gentleman had any notion at all of the many turbulent emotions she was experiencing on account of their nuptials. She thought it best not bring attention to her fears and reservations. It was easier to offer an explanation which ignored these realities.

"Only when I am the center of attention, which thankfully is a rare occasion."

"Then remind me not to host any large celebrations on the occasion of your Birthday."

"Thank you."

"So, it looks like we will have lovely weather for our travels today." Lizzy groaned inwardly.

"Indeed it does, sir. How far do you plan to travel today?"

"Between fifty and sixty miles."

"That should not be overly tiring."

"At least if the roads are in good condition."

"Did you not travel these same roads on your trip to Hertfordshire?"

"Yes, but as you know, there has been stormy weather in the intervening time."

"Of course."

Lizzy was grateful when Mr. Darcy picked up his newspaper and began to read. She watched her husband as he nibbled on a biscuit, but made no effort to speak except a few positive remarks on the quality of the food.

Despite having decided that she would simply accept the quiet as part of her new life, Lizzy found herself overwhelmed by the silence as the day went by. Thus, as they were rolling along she again began a conversation.

"Tell me, sir, was there any news of note in the paper this morning?"

"I read nothing that I think you would find interest in."

"Oh?"

"I do not make a habit of reading the society pages of the paper."

"Mr. Darcy, have I acted in some way to give you the impression that fashion and gossip are my only interests?"

After a thoughtful pause the gentleman responded, "Honestly, no you have not, but are not all young ladies interested in these things? I can tell by your modish style of dress that you at least care for fashions." Lizzy could not help laughing out loud at this remark.

"Sir, how can you, who knows the source of my dresses, attribute their existence to my own sense of fashion?"

"That might have been a fair point if the dresses still looked like they did when Anne wore them."

"Mr. Darcy, I will not quibble with you. Instead why do you not tell me what _you_ found interesting in the morning's news?"

"The British museum acquired a few artifacts which I believe will be of great interest."

"Oh? What manner of artifacts?" For a few minutes Mr. Darcy told Elizabeth about the items and how the acquisition had occurred.

"That does sound interesting. I have not been to the museum. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had intended to take me while I was visiting them, but the accident changed our plans. I believe I would enjoy a trip very much."

"In that case, I would be pleased to take you when next we are in London."

"Was there any other news of note? Was there any mention of the current situation off the Barbary coast?" Surprise was evident in Mr. Darcy's reply.

"Actually there was. You have been following this conflict?"

"Uncle Gardiner was concerned that it might affect his import business. He expounded on the issue more than once at the dinner table."

"Does your uncle deal with many imports from Africa?"

"I believe he imports ivory and a few other goods from Africa, but most of his imports come from the East Indies."

"Your uncle speaks openly about his business with his family?"

"He does?"

"And is his wife involved in his business?" Lizzy thought she sensed disapproval in the question.

"It might be a stretch to say that she is involved, but she is certainly aware. Moreover, my uncle always consults his wife before making major decisions. On the other hand, my aunt runs the household and manages the accounts, but she always respects Mr. Gardiner's opinions on how it should be managed. I've always thought that sort of partnership would be ideal for marital felicity."

"That is much different from what I observed in your parents' home."

"You are correct. Mama runs the household, and Papa manages the estate. Papa's only input in Mama's domain, at least in the past, has been to complain when Mama spends too much. As it is, I believe my parents have been spending all of their income, and saving very little."

"I had gathered as much."

"What was your relationship with Lady Anne like?"

"We loved and respected one another very much, but I cannot say that we worked together. Anne took her responsibilities seriously. She was well loved and respected by all as mistress of Pemberley, and she certainly managed the household well and never neglected her duties, but she had no interest in the estate outside her own domain. It mattered not to her what sort of livestock was raised or what crops were planted, or what repairs were made to the tenant cottages; however, if a tenant family was in need due to accident or illness, you could be certain that she would see that they were provided for. At the same time, I can honestly say I was not much involved in how the house was managed."

"I expect that Lady Anne knew how you desired for your home to be managed and took that into consideration in what she did."

"I believe you are correct, but I also think that her desires and my own were so similar that she did not have to extend herself to match my wishes."

"And she really had no interest in the rest of the estate?"

"Oh, she loved the grounds and she selected many flowers for the gardens. Anne appreciated the natural beauty of the land; she simply did not care for the business aspect."

"If she had been interested would you have involved her?"

"I would like to think so, but it is so contrary to who she was that I can hardly say what I would have done."

Had Mr. Darcy answered with a definite positive, Lizzy likely would have expressed her own interest in matters of the estate. Then, she might have requested that he share his business with her, though she knew it would be unrealistic for him to request advice from her. Still, the fact that they were even discussing such matters gave Elizabeth cause for optimism about the future. Thus, instead of mentioning her desire for involvement directly, she chose to question Mr. Darcy about other facets of the estate.

"Which crops to you grow at Pemberley?"

"On the home farm we grow a small amount of nearly every crop so that the estate is self-sustaining. The tenant farmers are each free to choose which crops they will grow, but a good many of them raise wheat and barley."

"Do they rotate their crops?"

"We implemented crop rotation on the home farm many years ago, but many of the tenants were skeptical. It is only now after having seen consistent proven success of the method that the farmers are beginning to use rotation."

"I can understand the skepticism. I was rather perplexed when Papa told me that planting turnips helped to enrich the soil for the grains we grow."

"I am not sure I understand the science behind it myself."

The two continued for the next hour to have an animated discussion about crops and farming, Mr. Darcy having temporarily forgotten that his conversation partner was a fifteen-year-old girl who could not possibly have been interested in agriculture. Their discussion continued fluidly until such time as it was necessary to stop for a change of horses after which they slipped into a prolonged silence.

Frustration and anger bubbled up inside of Elizabeth with the return of Mr. Darcy's taciturn demeanor. Perhaps she ought to have been grateful for the morning's pleasant conversation, but instead, the knowledge that Mr. Darcy could be so conversant when he chose to be left her feeling all the more indignant when he did not so choose. Indeed, Mrs. Darcy was beginning to believe that her husband was the most infuriating man in the earth.

"Tell me, Darcy, why is it you dislike your new stepmother?" Bingley asked his friend as he casually leaned against the billiard table watching the other gentleman line up his shot.

"What?" Fitzwilliam blurted as his hand slipped, causing the cue ball to bank on the side of the table and knock one of Bingley's balls into a corner pocket.

Bingley smirked at his friend, "I see I have hit my mark!"

"Honestly, Bingley, I told you before I do not dislike Mrs. Darcy at all. She is a lively and intelligent person."

"Then why is it that you have that disturbed look in your eyes whenever anyone speaks of the marriage?"

Fitzwilliam stood and watched Bingley shoot a perfect shot, silently coveting his friend's ability to easily make casual distractions. Then, when his own turn arrived, he determined not to let his friend's words affect his is aim. He succeed so well that he completely missed his friend's next comment.

"So Mrs. Darcy is unobjectionable then?"

"I did not say that precisely."

"I begin to understand my friend?"

"You do?"

"You do not object to the lady. You object to your father marrying her."

"I am not certain if it is an advantage or a disadvantage to have a friend who can read me so well." Bingley's laughter only served to further irritate his friend.

"At least tell me why you were so grim last night when you arrived."

"Very well, Bingley, I suppose you deserve an explanation for my grumpy behavior."

"I am only glad my sisters were not here to observe it. I was at first irritated that they had a dinner engagement last night, but when I saw your stern demeanor I could not help but be glad they were not there to witness it."

"They will be here tonight, though?"

"Yes. I believe you will have a chance to meet them both shortly."

"I look forward to it."

"I sense you are trying to distract me from my subject, but I will not be swayed."

"I am concerned about her."

"What do you mean? Are you concerned that she is unable to fill the role of mistress of Pemberley?"

"I do have some concern with that, but that is not what I mean."

"Then whatever do you mean?"

"She is just a child! My father is marrying a little girl!"

"Surely you exaggerate!"

"I suppose that I do but not by much. The first time I saw her I thought that she was twelve. When she is dressed formally she does look older than that. I do not know her actual age, but it cannot be more than sixteen."

"I admit that is young, but it is not so very young as to be disturbing. Plenty of women marry at that age."

"That may be."

"Why is your father marrying this young lady? Do you think he is in love with her?"

"Hardly! Although he certainly did not share with me his motives, I have a conjecture regarding his reasons." Darcy proceeded to explain to his friend his theory that his father had recognized such potential in Miss Elizabeth Bennet and wished to turn her into a great lady.

"That seems a benevolent motivation. I can scarcely understand your opposition. Obviously, the young lady accepted him."

"She did. Her father's estate is entailed from the female line, and Mrs. Darcy has no brothers. My father offered her a generous settlement, including giving her a house in town. She is sacrificing her own happiness for her family's future."

"You seem certain that she will be unhappy. Do you not respect your father above all others? You cannot think he would mistreat her?"

"Not intentionally. However, she tries so hard to please him, and he has barely made any effort to know her. She attempts to converse with him on a variety of subjects and he barely responds. I believe she is becoming disheartened."

"I can understand his position. My sisters will often go on for hours about bonnets and dresses and whatnot, and it is sometimes more than I can stand to pay attention."

"I would understand if it were merely a matter of my father ignoring her while she prattled about lace, but she does not prattle and she chooses topics that I know are of real interest to him."

"Yet she agreed to marry him, she must have known what she is about."

"Perhaps. Though I cannot say she was fully informed. Ladies never are."

"What do you mean?"

"I had fairly well reconciled myself to the marriage until the night before."

"Oh?"

"I happened to overhear Mrs. Bennet begin to explain to her daughter what marital duties entail. When I saw my stepmother afterward, she was obviously terrified." Darcy glared as Bingley chuckled.

"Surely she will learn they are not so very awful?"

"I am not so sure. To have such intimate relations with a man who would not even carry on a conversation with her seems unbearable. She certainly cannot expect him to know her needs or desires since he would not deign to ask. Besides, she is so much determined to please him I can scarcely imagine her making an objection even if he were hurting her. I am afraid that by the time I return to Pemberley she will have lost her independent spirit and her childlike innocence, and I can't help wishing I could protect her."

"Women through history have managed losing their innocence Darcy, I am sure your stepmother will be fine."

"I can only hope you are right."

At this point, the young men heard a gruff cough and turned to see the elder Mr. Bingley standing and watching them. Fitzwilliam was mortified at what his friend's father may have heard.

"Despite my son's lack of experience, I do believe he has the right of it."

"Mr. Bingley, it is good to see you are feeling better today."

After coughing again Mr. Bingley replied, "Thank you. I am sorry I was unable to attend dinner last night."

"It is of no concern, sir."

"Father, would you join us at billiards?" Darcy looked at the table to see that Bingley had just won their current game.

"Thank you for the offer, son, but I believe I shall refuse."

"I do not think I wish to play again at the moment in any case," Fitzwilliam added.

"Only because you have been successfully trounced," the younger Bingley countered.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce your friend to your sisters. I believe they are in the drawing room."

As the young men put their cues away, Fitzwilliam noticed Mr. Bingley discreetly coughing into his handkerchief; he even thought he spotted a bit of blood. Fitzwilliam looked to the younger Bingley, who seemed completely oblivious. Fitzwilliam Darcy began to suspect that his friend's father was not merely recovering from a bad cold as he had said the night before.

A few minutes later the three gentleman were all seated in the drawing room with the two Miss Bingleys. In Fitzwilliam's estimation, both young ladies might be called pretty but neither handsome. They seemed well-mannered and polite, but neither seemed particularly interesting, nor did they seem interested in becoming better acquainted with their brother's friend. Instead, they sat facing one another discussing the dinner party they had attended the evening before. Though his friend did not seem to mind the lack of attention and was content to sit quietly away from the conversation, Bingley felt the need to apologize.

"I am sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I have been telling my sisters how you are such a great friend and how much they would like you, but they seem more interested in gossip and fashion."

"I am not offended." Fitzwilliam replied honestly, but his mind couldn't help but flit toward a certain young lady who had been eager to converse on diverse subjects. Before meeting Mrs. Darcy, Fitzwilliam might have thought all young ladies were interested in only fashion and gossip, but now he knew better.

"Still -"

"Do not worry, Bingley, we will just have to discuss such subjects as hunting, fencing and military engagements, to compensate."

"Speaking of the military, have you heard from your cousin lately?"

"I had a letter from Fitzwilliam recently. He will be on his way to India soon, and he seems very enthusiastic about the adventures ahead. He has a great deal of admiration for the general whom he will be serving under. Honestly, he seems to be well suited to the army."

"I can well imagine it. How did your uncle feel about his change in plans?"

"Much as you would expect. He naturally does not like it that his son gave up a safe career in the law for a profession in which he may well be killed. Still, he supported my cousin's decision. Langley was also supportive and even encouraged the change."

"I've never met Lord Langley, is he much like his brother."

"In appearance yes. In temperament he is more like me, though perhaps not quite as reserved. I have not spent much time with Langley lately, but I do hope to call on him while I am in town."

"Langley?" a distinctly feminine voice inquired.

"Yes, Miss Bingley?"

"Did I just hear you say that Lord Langley is your relative?"

"He is."

"Which side of the family?"

"Both."

"What do you mean?"

"His father was my mother's brother and his mother was my father's sister." At this comment, Caroline Bingely truly looked at her brother's friend for the first time. She was pleased with her observations

"You do look a great deal like Lord Langley."

"Are you acquainted with my cousin?"

"No, we have not been introduced, but I have seen him at the theater. He is a rather handsome gentleman." Fitzwilliam hardly knew how to respond to such a statement given that the lady had just compared him to the cousin she was complimenting.

"Thank you?"

"Mr. Darcy, my brother tells us you are from the north? Where is your home?"

"Derbyshire."

"Does your family have an estate?"

"Yes, Pemberley is my father's estate?"

"Do you have any brothers?"

"I do not, only one sister."

"What is she like? How old is she?"

"My sister Georgiana is just turned eleven. She is intelligent and thoughtful, but also quite shy."

"I am disappointed that she is not close to my own age."

"Mrs. Darcy is close to you in age I believe, Miss Caroline."

"Mrs. Darcy?," the lady exclaimed, clearly taken aback. "I had no notion that you were married." Fitzwilliam smiled slightly.

"Mrs. Darcy is my stepmother."

"And she is my age?"

"At least close to it. I know not your specific age or hers, and I would not be so forward as to ask."

"They must not have been long married then."

"No, not very."

"Caroline, I am sure I told you that Darcy was just attending his father's wedding in Hertfordshire." Caroline Bingley looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh."

"My stepmother is a charming young lady. I am sure you would like her very much." Fitzwilliam knew no such thing, but he was aware that his praises of Mrs. Darcy would help to pave her way into society. He also thought that it might be a benefit to his new stepmother to befriend some young ladies who were more used to life in town. It had not eclipsed Fitzwilliam's notice that he had not been an object of interest to the Miss Bingleys until they became aware of his relationship to the peerage; nevertheless, they seemed to be, for the most part, unobjectionable young ladies.

"I will look forward to meeting her very much then," Miss Caroline offered. Caroline Bingley had already begun to think that this young Darcy might be an excellent catch, and since he seemed to like his stepmother, Caroline was near determined that Mrs. Darcy would become her most particular friend. Caroline was also internally seething that her brother had not told her anything of import regarding her friend. Charles had yammered on about Darcy's proficiency at chess, his interest in literature, and his excellent marks in school. Why had he never told her that his closest friend was the nephew of an earl or that he was the heir to a grand estate.

"I am not sure when that will be, but I will be glad to introduce you."

It is impossible to know what direction the conversation may have taken if it had a loud burst of coughing not interrupted just then. Mr. Bingley's racking cough put an end to all discourse.

Charles Bingley stood to help his father to his chambers. In a concerned voice Charles ordered the doctor to be called for, though Mr. Bingley protested it. Fitzwilliam looked on, wondering what he should do and feeling useless. He was more than a little surprised when the very ill gentleman turned to him with a request.

"Darcy, I should very much like to speak with you. Please come to my room." Fitzwilliam could not imagine the purpose of the request, but willingly followed his dear friend's father.

**Author's Note: A review accused me of basing my story on that of another author without giving due credit. There is another story with the same basic premise that was written several years ago and posted on the Derbyshire Writer's Guild by Eleanor. My story is not based on hers, and I resent the accusation; any similarities in the stories is circumstantial, as I did not see her story until after I had begun my own. This will be a very different story than that one, which is very well written though unfortunately it was never finished. **

**I do appreciate reviews which offer constructive criticism of my writing. I believe my writing has improved a great deal since I began writing fanfiction nearly a year ago. I wrote my first story as a gift to my husband, and I have continued writing in large part because I noticed my children (two of whom are dyslexic) are more excited about writing when they see me doing it. Their writing ability has improved dramatically because of it. That being said, before writing _Absent From Netherfield_ I had not done any fiction writing since my childhood and most of those stories contained cannibalistic green reindeer. So please continue to offer constructive criticism and point out my errors when you see them. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A pungent odor filled Mr. Bingley's chambers, and Fitzwilliam Darcy recognized it as the smell of death. He had to wonder if Charles was truly unaware that his father was dying, or if he merely avoided speaking of it.

"I need to ask a favor." The older gentleman said after his son had left the room. Fitzwilliam looked at Mr. Bingley and a fearful thought struck him. Was Mr. Bingley about to ask him to inform Charles of his impending death?

"You do?" Mr. Bingley did not respond promptly, and Fitzwilliam wondered if the pause was caused by his difficulty catching his breath or by the unpleasantness of the request he wished to make.

Several silent minutes passed before Fitzwilliam broke the silence, "It is consumption?"

"Yes."

"You wish for me to tell Bingley?"

"No. Charles does not need to know. Not yet. I wish for him to enjoy one last summer of freedom from responsibility. He is a good boy."

"You should not deceive your son so."

"I do not believe I asked for your advice." Again silence permeated the room.

"Darcy, I want my son to become a man." Fitzwilliam nodded. "Help him become a man."

"I am willing to help, sir, but I cannot see that Bingley needs my help. He's already on his way to becoming a fine gentleman. Besides, if you did want him to have a mentor, an older man would make more sense. My father perhaps?"

"No, Darcy. I know you would give my son advice whether I told you to or not. I am not concerned about him becoming a gentleman, though I am sure your guidance will be invaluable. I want him to become a man." Fitzwilliam was clueless as to the older man's meaning, and further explanation was not immediately forthcoming, as Mr. Bingley was seized with more coughs.

"I don't take your meaning."

"Women, Darcy. My son has never been with a woman. I meant to take him sometime this summer to an establishment where he might learn, but obviously I cannot. You are his closest friend. Take him."

The perverse irony of the situation was not lost on Fitzwilliam. His friend's father could scarcely have made a worse choice of whom to make such a request. Still, Fitzwilliam Darcy valued his privacy and had no desire to expose his own lack of experience.

"I shall think on it." If asked Fitzwilliam could not have answered why he did not simply give a negative response. Perhaps it was because it is very hard to deny the request of a dying man.

"Do that. And please do not tell Charles the rest."

Fitzwilliam walked away from Mr. Bingley's room with a heavy burden on his shoulders. Could he hide the truth from his friend? And what on earth would he do about Mr. Bingley's request?

These questions stayed at the forefront of Fitzwilliam's mind throughout the rest of the day even into the evening. However, after dinner as he listened to Charles's jovial chatter, Fitzwilliam began to understand Mr. Bingley's desire to shield his son from the horrible truth for as long as possible. Giving the knowledge of his father's impending death to such a cheerful young man would not only dampen his spirits it would also prematurely end what was essentially a carefree youth. Fitzwilliam recognized that his feelings toward Charles Bingley in some respects resembled the protectiveness he had been feeling toward Elizabeth. If Fitzwilliam had been the type to analyze his inner feelings, he might have wondered why he felt so protective of these two young, jovial spirits. In actuality it was not a matter he dwelt long upon.

The conversation after dinner was stimulating, if not intellectual, and it was clear to Darcy that Bingley's sisters were trying to impress him. Still, he found their company entertaining, and he was pleased to find that the elder sister was proficient at cards. Miss Caroline, on the other hand, was either very daft or pretending to be that she might ask for help from her brother's friend.

It amused Darcy to see how much the Miss Bingleys had changed in their attitude toward him when they learned Lord Langley was his cousin. Oddly enough, in his amusement he found a solution to the problem of Mr. Bingley's request. Miss Caroline Bingley had casually referred to Fitzwilliam's plan to call on his cousin in the morning, and the gentleman realized that he could ask Langley for help; Fitzwilliam knew that Lord Matlock had taken his sons to a particular establishment, and he thought he would ask Langley to introduce Bingley to that place. Having made that decision, he was able to enjoy the rest of the evening at cards.

When Fitzwilliam arrived at Langley's home the next day, his cousin was particularly pleased to see him.

"Darcy, I am so glad you are in town. There is no one here this time of year. It can be excessively tedious."

"I am glad to see you as well, Langley. I have to wonder, though, why you are in town."

"My father had some business he wished me to handle."

"Is your father in good health?"

"Very much. I assume your father is as well, since he was so recently wed."

"Indeed."

"So I understand you're here visiting a friend?"

"Charles Bingley."

"Richard tells me he's a decent chap."

"Bingley is an excellent friend."

"I understand he quite looks up to you."

"He does, and I imagine he will even more so in the future."

"That is a rather arrogant statement."

"I did not mean it to be so."

"You have reason to expect his opinion of you to improve?"

"Not that his opinion of me will improve but that he will seek my guidance."

"May I ask why you expect this?"

"His father is dying."

"Oh."

"Mr. Bingley has consumption. He asked me to help Bingley to become a man."

"Become a man? Please do not be offended, but you seem like a rather odd choice."

"Do you think I did not know that? He especially asked -" Darcy stammered and could hardly think of how to express Mr. Bingley's wish, thankfully Langley was an astute young man and somehow interpreted his cousin's silence.

"Good God, Darcy!" Langley exclaimed amid loud guffaws.

"A little less mockery would be appreciated."

"I am sorry, Darcy, I do not mean any affront, but you cannot deny that it is ridiculous."

"I am aware," Darcy snapped.

"I dare say you are."

"I assume you refused him?"

"I did not."

"Are you aware that your face is now crimson?" Darcy ignored the comment.

"I want to ask you a favor."

"Of course, Darcy I'd be happy to do it."

"You will take Bingley somewhere where he can learn to enjoy the pleasures of women?" Langley looked confused, and Darcy wondered if his cousin had misinterpreted the whole conversation, since neither man had said anything explicit.

"No, Darcy, you will."

"I will?"

"After I take you."

After Darcy balked at the statement, Langley continued, "Surely you don't hold your father's puritanical views?"

A fortnight ago Fitzwilliam Darcy would not have dared to question his father's judgment. In fact, he had considered his father practically infallible, and even when he did not understand his father's reasoning, he simply accepted that the older Mr. Darcy must be correct. Now, after seeing his father's relationship with his new wife, Fitzwilliam did not feel he count on his father to be always correct.

"Honestly, it's not something I have thought much about."

"Don't lie to me, Darcy. I know you are a man!"

"I don't me I haven't thought about _that_. I mean that I just respected my father enough not to question him."

"I think it's time you become your own man, cousin."

For a moment, Fitzwilliam buried his face in his hands. The more he pondered on the matter the more he doubted the man he had practically idolized. He could not think of a single man other than his father who held such views on men's behavior toward women.

"Isn't it disrespectful to the women?"

"These women choose this life. They enjoy it, Darcy. It's not like stealing the virtue of a gentlewoman or using some chambermaid who is in no position to refuse."

Fitzwilliam was still hesitant; if he had not felt so frustrated with his father and had such a strong desire to defy the man he could no longer deify, he probably would have outright refused his cousins offer. Instead, he found himself reluctantly agreeing.

"Very well, then, Darcy. Are you free the evening after tomorrow?"

"That should be fine," Fitzwilliam replied, and then changed the subject. "So what sort of business has my uncle sent you to town to complete?"

"Funny that you should ask. There were several things he needed for me to do, but the most important one was investigating your new stepmother."

"You are investigating Mrs. Darcy?"

"Father wants to know how my uncle's marriage might affect him politically. Uncle Darcy has been rather tight lipped about the whole situation. My father knew almost nothing about her, so he wanted to find out."

"What did you discover?"

"Well, first of all, Mrs. Tomkins gave her a flaming character."

"You interviewed my father's servants about Mrs. Darcy?"

"Well, actually I went to Darcy House ostensibly to use your father's library. Uncle Darcy has many times offered its use when I am in town since he has so many books more than at Matlock house."

"Oh?"

"Of course, while I was there I spoke with as many servants as possible. All of them seem to truly like their new mistress, and she already knows all of them by name. Mrs. Tomkins told me that Mrs. Darcy looked through all of the household records going back many years so that she would have an idea of how the house was ran and also what might be expected of her."

"I gather she has spent a lot of time at Darcy House then."

"It would seem so. She has also read a good many books from your father's library."

"That does not surprise me."

"Mrs. Tomkins says that Mrs. Darcy's taste in dress and décor is quite similar to your mother's."

"I knew that about the dresses, though, I was given to understand that my father had some input on the dresses."

"I would believe that. Something one of the maids said gave me the impression that your stepmother's dresses were made at Darcy House."

"Not at a modiste?"

"I do not know the details. I could not ask too many questions."

"You seemed to learn a lot."

"I also looked into Mrs. Darcy's connections."

"She has few of those from my understanding."

"The only ones in town are the Gardiners."

"I have not met them, but my father speaks well of them."

"Mr. Gardiner runs an import business in Cheapside. I stopped to see the business a few days ago, but I did not meet the man himself."

"Did you learn anything useful on the visit?"

"It seems to be a very successful business; I believe Mr. Gardiner's income will continue to increase. I also expressed an interest in investing in the business and one of the employees then allowed me to look through many of their business records. It was clear that this Gardiner is a shrewd business man with a strong set of ethics. I also learned that your father is an investor in the business."

"I am for the most part unaware of my father's investments, but I suppose it makes sense that he has done business with Mr. Gardiner"

"I can see why your father might not wish to announce that he met his bride through a business connection. Ties to trade are generally not openly acknowledged. However, depending on the man's politics, my father might find Mr. Gardiner to be a rather useful connection."

"Did you learn anything else of note?"

"I learned that Thomas Bennet belongs to a club, but he has not visited it in years. He is apparently an excellent chess player, as in the past he defeated some men who are noted for their skills in the game. He also once excelled at fencing."

"It is hard to imagine Mr. Bennet fencing."

"I wouldn't know. In any case, I believe my father will be disappointed that Mrs. Darcy is not bringing more connections. Nevertheless, he is pleased that your father has remarried."

"Why is that?"

"He will be able to host gatherings again without relying on Lady Catherine to host." Fitzwilliam realized he should not have been surprised by his uncle's expectation, but he wondered if Mrs. Darcy would truly be up to the challenge. Could she transform from unrestrained country girl to society wife so quickly?

"Ah. I am not sure how Mrs. Darcy will feel about being the hostess of an earl. Perhaps your father should meet the lady before he makes too many plans."

"Of course. My father has been afraid that your father has been taken in by a fortune hunter. He reflected that your father's strict observance of chastity may have left him vulnerable to a pretty face." Fitzwilliam blanched at the thought.

"That is definitely not the case. If he were marrying to satisfy his physical urges he would not have chosen Mrs. Darcy."

"She is ugly?"

"No."

"Plain then?"

"No. I think you will just have to meet her to understand."

"Well, I am sure my father will not wish to wait too much longer before making a visit to Pemberley. So you do not think she is marrying him for mercenary reasons?"

"I think she is marrying for the sake of her family. Their estate is entailed away from the female line. I don't know the details but I know my father is giving her a house as part of the settlement."

"I assume you mean the house where our grandfather kept his mistress."

"I know nothing of that."

"I understand that grandfather Darcy wished to will the house to my mother but she refused it. I think mother resented the way grandfather treated grandmother, but I do not know the details. In any case, I believe your father kept the house and leases it, but I doubt he feels any great attachment to it."

"Have you finished your investigation yet?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh?"

"I still need to find all that you can tell me. I am also still hoping to meet the Gardiners. I was hoping you had met them."

"I have not, but it would be perfectly reasonable for me to call on them and introduce myself given the new relationship. I suppose I could bring you along."

"Well, I have agreed to do you a favor. I'll consider that repayment."

"I am not sure how that benefits you."

"Anything that helps my father's political career is ultimately a benefit to me."

"I see you are already planning to follow in his footsteps."

"I am. So, what else can you tell me about my new aunt?"

Fitzwilliam gave his cousin vivid descriptions of Elizabeth, of Longbourn, and of the Bennet family in general. The two gentleman continued for a long while, until Langley was convinced that Darcy had no more to share.

When the discussion finished, Fitzwilliam was more than a little eager to be on his way back to the Bingley's house. He was full of emotions regarding his upcoming plans with Langley. Fitzwilliam felt both eager and fearful; he longed for the experience, but his conscience made him question whether or not he was making the right choice.

About three miles from their planned stop on their second evening of travel, Mrs. Darcy spotted a carriage to the side of the road. Before she had a chance to mention it, she noticed that their own carriage was pulling to the side as well.

"Is there a broken down carriage?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I believe there is."

"We are pulling off to help."

"Your driver stops without you having requested it?"

"He has been working for me for fifteen years and knows that I would desire to help. Can you see if there is anyone in the carriage?" Lizzy thought it spoke well of her husband's character that he would automatically wish to stop and offer help, so she offered him a warm smile. Then she looked to see if she could ascertain the answer to his question. She was surprised to see a boy who looked like he was about two years old trying to climb out of the window of the carriage.

"I see a small child."

"I will go and talk to them myself," Mr. Darcy offered and then leapt from his carriage.

After several minutes Mr. Darcy returned and began handing children into the carriage. Elizabeth watched in shock as five children entered and were followed by a tired looking woman, who was presumably there mother.

Once his six guests were settled, Mr. Darcy climbed in and took the seat beside his wife. Elizabeth had never been so near to a gentleman who was not her father, and she felt rather uncomfortable with the situation. Nevertheless, she was sensible enough to realize it was the most practical solution so she tried to hide her discomfort.

"Mrs. Darcy, let me introduce Mrs. Fairfax and her children."

"It would be a pleasure."

Mrs. Fairfax then proceeded to introduce the children individually. The oldest, who appeared much the same age as Elizabeth, was Martha. Then came Sarah who looked to be twelve. Betsy was eight and proudly announced as much when her name was given. Then came two energetic little boys: Stephen age 3 and Pete age 2.

The apparel of Mrs. Fairfax and her children wore was obviously well-made from expensive fabrics, which spoke of the family's obvious gentility; however, for a lady to be traveling with so many children and no nurse or governess was almost unheard of. Lizzy hardly knew what to think, and she looked over the family once more, searching for clues about their situation. As she did so, she wondered how she had failed to notice that they were obviously in mourning; none of them wore any color except black.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Fairfax, was it the children's father who passed on?" Mrs. Fairfax nodded grimly.

"My stepson inherited my husband's estate, and now we are traveling to my brother's estate to live with him."

"Did he force you to leave?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I simply did not feel it was a good place for us to stay any longer."

Martha, who was sitting beside Mrs. Darcy, leaned and whispered into her ear, "my brother brought his mistress to live with us."

To say Elizabeth was astonished by such a proclamation would not be an understatement. She was not so naïve as to be unaware that gentlemen sometimes kept mistresses, but that one might bring a kept woman to live among his own young siblings was altogether shocking.

Elizabeth whispered a reply, "I can see why your mother wished to move you." Aloud she said, "It must be quite a challenge to travel with such small children with no nurse or governess."

"You are quite right, Mrs. Darcy, I would not have done so under ordinary circumstances. Neither our nurse or our governess wished to move such a long distance from their families. My brother has taken it upon himself to find replacements, and they will be waiting for us when we arrive at Winfrey Manor."

"Thomas Winfrey is your brother?" Mr. Darcy interjected.

"He is."

"He is a fine gentleman. His estate is only about fifteen miles from Pemberley."

"Thank you. I did not realize that you were Mr. Darcy of Pemberley. My brother has a great deal of respect for you. "

Pete Fairfax chose this moment to climb from his sister Martha's lap, where he had been perched, to climb onto Mrs. Darcy's lap. Mrs. Darcy was surprised but welcomed the little boy with enthusiasm. She even managed not to lose her temper when Pete reached up and yanked on one of her loose curls.

"Are we at Winfrey Manor yet?" Stephen wondered. Mrs. Darcy laughed.

"If you were there, would you still be sitting in the carriage rolling down the road."

"Are we almost there?"

"No, Stephen, and we will not be there tonight," his mother's statement was issued with a warning tone.

Elizabeth reached into her handkerchief and began to tie a series of knots in it.

"What are you doing Mrs. Darcy?"

"Wait and see, Stephen."

"Me want!" Pete exclaimed trying to grab the handkerchief from Mrs. Darcy's hands.

"No, Pete, this is for your brother."

"No! Mine!"

Mrs. Darcy finished her task, and handed a simple handkerchief doll to Stephen. "Here is a friend for you to play with. Can you tell me is it a boy or is it a girl?"

"It's a girl. I want to name it Mrs. Darcy."

"Do you think that might be confusing?"

"Do you have another name?"

"My given name is Elizabeth."

"That's Betsy's name, too."

"I thought it might be."

"Does Elizabeth have other names?"

"Many. Eliza, Beth, Betty, Bess." Lizzy failed to mention her own favorite moniker, since she did not particularly want the doll called Lizzy.

"I shall call her Betty, but we will know that she is Mrs. Darcy."

"I am flattered."

"ME WANT!" Pete insisted. Lizzy was surprised to see her husband pull out his handkerchief in response. He place the item in his wife's hand. As she tied the first knot, she looked to see that Betsy had grabbed her own handkerchief and was trying to mimic Mrs. Darcy's actions.

"Would you like me to teach you too, Betsy?" Betsy nodded, and Mrs. Darcy went step by step showing the young girl how to turn her handkerchief into a doll. Mr. Darcy watched his wife with no small amount of fascination, as though making handkerchief dolls were some mysterious art.

When Mrs. Darcy finished making the doll, she handed it to Pete who immediately hugged it to himself.

"Mine?"

"Yes, Pete it is yours."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Does he have a name?"

"NO."

"He does not have a name?"

"NO! Name is No!"

"His name is No?" Pete nodded.

"Marry!" Pete pointed to his own doll and then to Stephen's.

"Don't be silly, Pete, Mrs. Darcy cannot marry Mr. No, she is already married to Mr. Darcy," Stephen explained with the condescending air of an older brother who is much wiser in the ways of the world. Then Stephen looked at Mrs. Darcy and added, "If Mrs. Darcy was not already married, I would marry her."

"She is much to old for you."

"That wouldn't be a problem, Betsy. Look how much older Mr. Darcy is than Mrs. Darcy."

"The boys are supposed to be older." Stephen looked thoughtful for a while.

"Do you have any little girls, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I do not have any children yet, we have only recently married."

"If you have a little girl, I could marry her someday."

"Well, Stephen, if I have a little girl, I will expect you to come and call when she is old enough to be courted." Stephen beamed happily.

Mr. Darcy leaned toward his wife and in quiet voice he told her, "You will be an excellent mother."

Lizzy might have appreciated this compliment more if it hadn't called to mind the act by which those children would be brought forth. She could not prevent the blush from rising in her cheeks.

"Marry!" Pete shouted, drawing everyone's attention back to himself, this time pointing to Betsy's doll.

"I suppose." Betsy agreed.

"And what is your doll's name?"

"Apparently her name is Mrs. No."

"Not yet," Stephen interjected, "They have to get married first."

"Her name Lizbeth," Pete proclaimed.

Mrs. Darcy took Mr. No and the future Mrs. No in hand and began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered today in the sight of God and of these witnesses -"

"Stop!"

"What's wrong, Stephen?"

"Ladies cannot be ministers." To his wife's great surprise, Mr. Darcy reached over and took the two dolls from her hands and after clearing his throat he began the ceremony anew. Lizzy felt a sort of pride in her husband and thought that he must be an excellent father. She also noticed, while watching her husband perform the marriage ceremony, that Mr. Darcy smelled a great deal like her own father. It was a scent of cigars and something woodsy which Lizzy could not name. Mrs. Darcy wondered if all gentlemen smelled the same way; it seemed odd to her that either Mr. Bennet or Mr. Darcy could smell of the woods since she doubted either one spent much time in the forest, but whatever the cause, Lizzy found it oddly comforting.

Upon arriving at the inn, Mrs. Fairfax was dismayed to find that there were no available rooms. She had thought to stay there for the evening since, by the time her servants finished repairing her carriage, it would likely be too late to travel any longer.

Mr. Darcy watched the lady become distraught as she spoke with the innkeeper, grateful that he had reserved rooms in advance.

"You may have my room, Mrs. Fairfax, and of course we will share our sitting room with you." Mrs. Fairfax sighed in relief and expressed her appreciation for his kind offer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I have raised the rating level of the story to teen because the story is covering issues that might not be appropriate for children. However, I want to assure you that I will never include anything explicit in the story, and I believe the subject matter is handled tastefully. This chapter does contain a visit to a house of ill-repute. Several reviewers questioned why I would include such a subject in my story; I will only say that I would not include it if it were not important to the story, and I think you will understand better after reading this chapter.**

Chapter 17

Mr. Darcy noticed the surprise in his wife's eyes when he offered to give Mrs. Fairfax his room. He could only account for that surprise by reminding himself that his wife did not yet know him; for surely anyone who knew him well would expect him to give up his room for relatives of his friend.

As he thought on it a little longer, he realized that one room would truly not be enough space for all six members of the Fairfax family.

"Mrs. Darcy, may I speak to your privately for a moment." Elizabeth nodded expecting her husband to inform her that he intended to share her room. She was nervous at the prospect, though she recognized that Mr. Darcy had every right to share her bed, and that it was not at all unseemly.

"Certainly, sir."

"I do not wish to impose on you, but I truly must ask a small favor of you."

"Are you wishing to sleep in my room, sir? I know you gave up your own."

"Oh no, Mrs. Darcy, I thought perhaps you might offer that one or two of the Fairfax children might stay with you." Elizabeth smiled in relief.

"I would not mind at all. They are pleasant children. I think I will invite the two eldest girls. I cannot help wondering, though, where you will sleep."

"I will bunk with the servants. It will be no problem for one night."

"You are a generous man, Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you for the compliment. I am not sure I deserve any special recognition, though. Who would not do as much for the sister of a good friend who was troubled."

"Very well, sir, you may persist in believing that your sacrifice is not out of the ordinary, and I will persist in believing that you are an admirable gentleman on that account." Mr. Darcy was clearly uncomfortable with his wife's praise and barely acknowledged her comment.

At dinner it quickly became clear that the Fairfax children were not accustomed to taking their meals in adult company; it was also readily apparent that neither Mrs. Fairfax nor Mr. Darcy were used to having small children at their table. Lizzy was not surprised to learn this of her husband, but she was startled to see how little this mother knew how to care for her own children.

Lizzy found herself helping the smaller children cut their food into smaller portions. Additionally, she gently reminded them when their manners were not proper without being harsh or calling attention to their failings. Somehow, while so doing, she managed to carry on a conversation with Mrs. Fairfax and Martha about the latest London fashions.

"Mrs. Darcy," her husband asked during a lull in the conversation, "how did you become so adept in managing small children?" Mrs. Fairfax, who had been nearly oblivious of Mrs. Darcy's actions with regards to the children, observed the younger lady with some interest when she heard Mr. Darcy's question.

"Do you forget, Mr. Darcy, that we had no governess at Longbourn? At least not until very recently. I also spent a great deal of time with the Lucas children."

"In the circles I move in, children are generally kept away at mealtimes and their care is always managed by governesses."

"I have to confess, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Fairfax added, "that I am quite lost without a governess or nurse to help with the children."

"While we are here together I am happy to help."

Elizabeth was almost regretful of her offer later that evening as she was trying to convince Stephen and Pete to go to sleep. The inn had willingly provided extra bedding, and she had made a small bed on the floor for the two boys, who excitedly climbed into bed. Unfortunately, their eagerness to be in bed did not translate into an eagerness to go to sleep.

Finally, after telling the boys several fairy tales, the two boys drifted into the land of dreams. Elizabeth watched them quietly for several minutes, wondering what it would be like to have her own children someday and wondering how soon that day would come. She did not feel at all ready to be a mother, but even so she hoped that Mr. Darcy did not expect her to be the sort of mother who remanded the care of her children to the hands of others.

After the little ones were sleeping, Lizzy left them and retired to the room she would be sharing with Martha and Sarah. The two girls were already in the room preparing themselves for bed. They both watched with interest as Marie helped Lizzy prepare for bed.

"I want to be old enough to dress like a lady, Mrs. Darcy, and when I am I would like to have dresses just like yours. You can't be much older than me, but Mama says I will not be a lady until I am at least seventeen, and Sarah will not be able to come out until I get married."

"I am only fifteen, Martha, and sometimes I wish my mother had been as sensible as yours."

"Fifteen! That is only one year older than me. Are you not happy being married to Mr. Darcy?"

"Mr. Darcy is a very good man, please do not think I am complaining."

"Oh, of course not."

When the three of them were all ready for bed, they climbed into the large bed together. However, they were not quick to fall asleep. Somehow the three girls found a great deal to discuss as they lay in bed, and it was not until the wee hours of the morning that they all settled in to sleep.

Sometime around four o'clock in the morning, Elizabeth was wakened by the sound of squalling that would not cease. Even in her sleep addled state it did not take her long to realize that the sound was coming from the adjoining room. She quickly donned her dressing gown and crept to the door. When the door was opened, she saw Mrs. Fairfax sitting on the edge of the bed holding Pete, who was howling at the top of his lungs.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"I have no idea, Mrs. Darcy, but he will not stop crying."

"Let me hold him." Mrs. Fairfax eagerly handed her child to Mrs. Darcy. Pete's cries ceased for a moment, and then began anew.

"Pete, tell me what is wrong." Pete looked at the woman who was now holding him.

"Ear hurt!" Mrs. Fairfax wondered why her son would tell Mrs. Darcy when he would not tell his own mother.

"Which ear?"

"This one." Pete grabbed his right ear.

Lizzy frantically tried to remember what it was her mother had done when she and her sisters complained of earache. There was an oil Mrs. Bennet had rubbed behind their ears; Lizzy could remember the funny way it smelled, but she could not recall what it was. She took Pete in her arms and paced back and forth through the sitting room. The child calmed slightly but did not stop crying. Finally, she began to softly sing a lullaby her mother used to sing when she was small.

After nearly an hour of Elizabeth's pacing and singing with Pete in her arms, she was convinced the little boy was asleep and could be put back to bed. It was Elizabeth's intention to place Pete in bed beside his mother, thinking he might sleep longer that way; however, when she came into the room where Mrs. Fairfax was sleeping, she saw that Stephen had climbed up into the bed between his mother and Betsy. Elizabeth looked down at the empty bed she had made for the boys on the floor; then she looked at the child in her arms and made a decision. She laid Pete down on the blankets and then placed herself on the blankets beside him.

Elizabeth fell asleep in this position, but it would be an exaggeration to say that she slept well. Pete frequently rolled toward her and whimpered many times before morning came; thankfully, he was generally calmed by a simple whispered "hush" from Mrs. Darcy. Still, when morning came, Lizzy was exhausted and not in a particularly good mood.

Despite her exhaustion, Elizabeth was able to put a smile on her face when she sat down to breakfast. Mr. Darcy was once again reading a newspaper, but with so many other companions, it hardly mattered. Feeling irritated with Mrs. Fairfax, Elizabeth directed most of her conversation toward Martha and Sarah whose company she had so enjoyed the night before.

While the girls were chatting amiably, Mrs. Fairfax offered a suggestion. "Mrs. Darcy gets on so well with my children, I would love to have her company for the first part of our travels today. It should be no inconvenience to you since we will likely be stopping in the same places."

"I did not realize your carriage was ready."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Darcy, it is. Won't you please join us?"

Before Elizabeth had the chance to form an answer to Mrs. Fairfax's question, her husband spoke, "I cannot see any problem with that. I will not mind the quiet, and Mrs. Darcy would surely enjoy the conversation more." Mrs. Darcy glared at her husband, who did not notice her irritation. Lizzy found the Fairfax children to be quite pleasant, but she was weary from her long night, and she had no desire to play the role of an unpaid governess, which is precisely what she knew would happen if she traveled in the Fairfax carriage.

"Actually," Mrs. Darcy replied, "I would rather not be parted from my husband this morning." Mr. Darcy looked at his wife in confusion.

"Oh, well then perhaps you might take a couple of the children with you for company."

"Certainly, Mrs. Fairfax, I would love to invite Martha and Sarah to join us." Mrs. Fairfax sighed, realizing that she would not be gaining extra help, but would be parting with her two most helpful children. Lizzy correctly guessed the older lady's thoughts and could not help but smirk at her.

Mr. Darcy was an astute enough gentleman to realize that some unspoken communication was happening between the women, but he certainly had no understanding of it. He was particularly confounded by his wife's professed desire for his own company. Elizabeth had so enjoyed being with the Fairfaxs he expected her to swiftly accept the opportunity to spend more time with them.

As it happened, Elizabeth greatly enjoyed her morning with the two eldest Fairfax daughters. The Darcy carriage was filled with cheerful girlish chatter, which made Mr. Darcy nearly as uncomfortable as his own silence had previously made his wife. Mr. Darcy sat with an open book upon his lap, but found that he was unable to read on account of the constant talking. He was mostly able to tune out the girls conversation, but one particular topic caught his interest.

"Have you girls been studying anything interesting lately?" Mrs. Darcy inquired.

"Not particularly," Martha replied.

"That is not true," Sarah contradicted, "we have been learning about Queen Elizabeth. I think her life story is fascinating."

"It is a lot more interesting than penmanship and etiquette, at least."

"I think it is amazing how much Queen Elizabeth was able to accomplish during her reign."

"Well it is my opinion that she only accomplished so much because she lived for so long."

"Things would have been a lot different if it was Queen Mary who lived so long."

"Do you truly think so, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Yes, Martha, I do. For instance, I do not think England would have battled Spain in the same way, and I think Spain would have continued to grow more powerful instead of beginning a slow decline."

"Do you think we would still be Catholic?"

"It is hard to say. If Mary had reigned for a longer period, she certainly would have done as much as possible to destroy the protestant movement, but I can't say for certain that she would have been any more successful. After all 'The blood of martyrs is the seed of the church.' I think it was Jerome who said that?"

"Tertullian." Her husband stated plainly. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise as she had been unaware that he was paying the least bit of attention to the discussion.

"I do believe you are correct, sir. In any case, when people believe something so fervently they are willing to die for their beliefs, those beliefs are not easily washed away."

"Well, I wish that we were Catholic," Sarah proclaimed with a touch of defiance.

"And why is that?"

"I want to become a nun."

"You do not have to be Catholic to dedicate your life to God."

"Sarah only wants to be a nun because she doesn't like boys, and thinks it would be nice to live without them." Mr. Darcy coughed to keep himself from laughing.

"Perhaps you ought to wait a few years before deciding which direction your life should take." Sarah sighed.

"I suppose the disadvantage of being a nun is that I would not be able to wear pretty dresses." From here, the conversation devolved into a discussion of the latest fashions. It was clear that the young girls considered Elizabeth an expert on all things fashionable. Mr. Darcy, being completely uninterested in the topic, again attempted to read his book.

The gentleman was very much relieved when it became time for the Fairfax girls to return to their own carriage. Elizabeth was also relieved, and within five minutes of the separation, she was sleeping soundly.

Mr. Darcy hated to wake his bride when they rolled onto Pemberley's land, but he did wish for her to see the park before arriving at the house.

"Mrs. Darcy," he spoke quietly. Elizabeth did not respond.

"Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Darcy spoke a little more loudly, but his wife still did not stir so he nudged her gently. The lady sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"We are home, Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth looked out of her window and was amazed at the beautiful lands before her. She knew she would never grow bored of exploring this park.

"Is this Pemberley?"

"Yes, it is."

"It is far more lovely than I imagined."

"I am glad that you approve. I hope you will be happy here."

"I believe I will be, sir." And Elizabeth meant it.

Elizabeth continued to look out her window, fascinated by the natural beauty before her. It seemed like mere seconds had passed when they pulled up in front of the house, though in reality it had been far longer.

Mr. Darcy helped his wife down from the carriage and led her into the house where a large percentage of Pemberley's staff was waiting to meet their new mistress. Mr. Darcy's employees were naturally nervous, but because all of the reports they had thus far received concerning their new mistress were positive, most of them were more eager than apprehensive.

Mr. Darcy was pleased to see that Mrs. Darcy spoke kindly to all of the servants. She even remembered a few of them who had relatives working at Darcy house, and mentioned those relatives in complimentary terms. As a result, by the end of the introductions, most of the staff had a great wish to see Mrs. Darcy succeed in her new role, although there were certainly a few who doubted her ability given her youth.

Though he had planned to take his bride on a tour of her new home, Mr. Darcy could see that Elizabeth was fatigued.

"Would you like to tour the estate now, or would you rather rest for awhile in your room?"

"I am quite tired."

"Should we have broken the journey more? I will try to remember that when next we travel."

"Oh no, sir. I had no problem with the length of the carriage ride. I did not sleep much last night."

"I am sorry to hear that. I ought not to have asked you to share your room."

"Please do not say that. I enjoyed my time with Martha and Sarah, and I hope they will become good friends." Mr. Darcy wasn't quite sure how he felt about his wife forming close friendships with girls who were not yet out, but he could see no specific reason to object; nevertheless, he thought he ought to encourage a friendship with their mother more.

"You seemed to get on well with Mrs. Fairfax. Winfrey Manor is not terribly far away, so you ought to be able to visit with her with some degree of frequency."

"I suppose she is a pleasant lady." Mr. Darcy could tell that despite his wife's words, she was not exactly pleased.

"Did you not enjoy her company?"

"I did, but I am angry with her at the moment. I suppose I should not be."

"Did she offend you in some way." Mr. Darcy thought that young ladies were often too easily offended.

"It is a small thing. I should not complain."

"Mrs. Darcy, will you please tell me what has bothered you?"

"You saw how I engaged her children's attention while we traveled. You must have noticed that I was the one who helped the children at dinner and at breakfast. I put the small children to bed. I shared my room with two of her children, which I confess I did enjoy a great deal. The biggest thing, though, is that I got up in the middle of the night to help her crying baby with an earache, while she went back to sleep. I walked him for what seemed like ages until I felt like I would fall over from weariness, and I sang to him until my throat hurt. Then, after Pete finally fell asleep, he was not really completely settled, and I ended up sleeping on the floor with him, so that I could soothe him each time he woke." Elizabeth's voice rose as she spoke, with all the emotions she had been repressing bursting forth.

"You did a great deal more than was necessary, that was very admirable of you."

"Thank you, sir. I really was not upset with her until this morning when she suggested I might enjoy traveling with her and her children, when I wanted nothing more than to sleep. She did not even thank me for giving up sleep or for anything else I did. I know it was a good thing to do regardless of whether she expressed gratitude, and maybe when I have had some more rest I will forgive her. I feel very unappreciated."

"Calm down, Little Flower." Elizabeth laughed, feeling her anger slip away.

"At least you did not call me a cabbage."

"Mrs. Fairfax ought to have treated you with more respect. Despite your youth, as my wife I expect you outrank her, though I admit I am not acquainted with her late husband's position."

"I care not for rank, but would have liked an acknowledgement of my efforts."

"Even those who are paid to serve deserve that."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

"Now let me show you to your chambers so that you may get some rest."

Fitzwilliam Darcy stood with his cousin in front of a well-appointed town home and asked himself what he was doing there. Despite having agreed to allow Langley to introduce him to such an establishment, he had been second guessing himself continually.

The home looked completely respectable, not unlike any of the many town homes he had visited in London. He could easily have believed it was the home of a fashionable and genteel family. Even when he stepped inside he found the décor to be tasteful and not overly ostentatious. Maybe Langley was right that there was not anything distasteful or disrespectful about such an enterprise. Fitzwilliam tried to believe it, but he could not push down all of his doubts.

Fitzwilliam and Langley waited in a comfortable parlor for several minutes before the purveyor of the establishment came and greeted them.

"Darcy, this is Madame Lorraine. Madame Lorraine, this is the gentleman I was telling you about."

"Yes, of course," the woman noted Fitzwilliam's unease. "Do not worry, sir. You are in good hands. I have a very special lady for you to meet tonight." Then she asked the footman who was standing by to please bring Antoinette to her.

Antoinette was a beautiful woman with golden tresses and creamy skin. Her eyes were a deep blue, framed by thick, dark lashes. Fitzwilliam also noticed that she had a lovely figure which was accentuated by the red silk gown she wore.

Fitzwilliam did not object at all as she led him down the hallway into a bed chamber and locked the door behind her. Antoinette's beauty pushed the doubts from his mind, and he watched her with fascination.

With a brilliant smile, Antoinette approached Fitzwilliam and removed his jacket, running her hands gently along his arms. Then she gently touched his cheeks raising her face towards his. Fitzwilliam knew she was about to kiss him, and he knew that he wanted to kiss her.

If Fitzwilliam Darcy had not looked into the woman's eyes at that moment, this entire story might have turned out quite differently, but he did look into Antoinette's eyes, and what he saw there startled him back to reality. Antoinette had given him a beautiful smile and had spoken to him in cheerful tones, but her eyes did not glow with happiness. In them he saw a look he had seen before not long ago. The look of fear and resignation which now graced the face of this fallen woman was the same look he had seen in Mrs. Darcy's eyes on her wedding day. Despite her beauty and confidence, Antoinette was not eagerly anticipating the act that was to come.

"You do not have to do this, madam."

"Yes, sir I do."

"No, I should not be here at all. I certainly will not force my attentions on you."

"If not you then it will be some other man, and many men are not as handsome as you. This is my life now, sir. You granting me reprieve for one night will hardly change the future."

"This is not a life you have chosen for yourself."

"No. I had no choice. I imagine few women would choose to sell their bodies to whichever gentleman would pay."

"I should not have allowed myself to be deceived otherwise. Tell me, then, how did you come to be here?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

"If you would not mind obliging me."

"My father is a clergyman. Lord Blakely is his patron."

"Lord Hudson's son?"

"Yes. Blakely is a rather handsome man, and he paid me a great deal of attention. I thought he truly loved me. He spoke of us having a future together, and asked me to elope. I resisted at first, but he was persuasive. He told me that his father would never allow him to marry the daughter of a clergyman, but he would not withhold support once our marriage had been accomplished. I believed him and finally consented."

"He did not marry you."

"He never had any intention of doing so. When we stopped on our first night of what I thought was a trip to Gretna Green, he pushed me to anticipate our vows, which I firmly refused to do, though I did grant him some liberties I ought not to have granted. The next night he pushed me again, but I held firm."

"You kept your virtue?"

"Until we reached our destination, which was not in Scotland at all, but was an estate his family owned in the north of England. I would not give myself to him, and by that point I was smart enough to realize that he had no intention of marrying me. He then began to tell me all of the reasons he could not marry me, and begged me to become his mistress. Of course, I would not have him. He- he told me he wanted me desperately and would not take no for an answer. He tied me down and -"

"Blakely forced himself upon you. You do not have to describe it."

"For weeks he left me locked in the room and forced his attentions on me whenever he desired."

"Good God!"

"There was no way out. He did not starve me, at least I can be thankful for that. I cannot say for sure how long I was there, it felt like an eternity. Then, one day he came and told me that he would not keep me any longer; I suppose he had decided it was not much fun to have an unwilling mistress. He then told me he needed to leave for London for his wedding. He had been betrothed all along to an heiress with a title. By now he is married."

"But how did you end up in this establishment?"

"When he was done with me, he brought me here. He told Madame Lorraine that I had been his mistress and that he no longer wished to keep me since he was getting married. He told her that I was a proficient lover, even though I had been a maiden before coming to him. I suppose he thought he was doing me a favor with the deception. I know that Madame Lorraine paid him some amount of money for me, but I do not know how much."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only three weeks. When I first arrived, Madame Lorraine wanted to make sure I was not with child because if I was she would have made Blakely pay to take care of it, I do not know what that means, but I do not think it can be anything good."

"I imagine not. May I assume you were not with child?"

"I was not, but though I have been here for three weeks, you are my first patron. So you see sir, this is my life now, I must live it out."

"That is not how I see it. What is your real name?"

"Mary Jenkins."

"May I write to your father and tell him of your situation."

"My father has a rigid set of morals and was always very strict. He would be more concerned about how my indiscretions would affect his reputation. I cannot believe that he would take me back. Knowing my situation would only bring him pain."

"Do you have any family that might be more sympathetic?"

"I have a brother who is a curate. I expect he will forgive me, but I am not sure he could support me financially."

"Would you be willing to do honest work to support yourself?"

"Of course."

"Please then give me your brother's address that I may write to him, and I will see what may be done for you. In the meantime, I will protect you as best I can."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You remind me of my stepmother, and I would want her to be protected."

"I look like your stepmother?"

"Not at all, but the look in your eyes is the same."

"Thank you."

After learning a few more details about the young lady, Fitzwilliam bade her a polite farewell and returned the drawing room where he had met Madame Lorraine. Langley was waiting for him with a smug grin on his face.

"Well, now Darcy, you must see I was right about all this."

"I do not wish to speak of it," Fitzwilliam growled. "I do need to speak to Madame Lorraine."

"No need. I already paid for you."

"I need to speak with her."

"Very well."

Fitzwilliam explained to a servant that he wished to speak with Madame Lorraine for a few moments, and was led to a small study where the lady was sitting at a desk filling out books, which looked very similar to the books Mrs. Reynolds used to keep track of household finances at Pemberley. He was once again forced to swallow the distasteful reality that this woman had made a business of selling other women's bodies. He could not help wondering how many of them were forced into the situation and how many came out of desperation.

"I trust you were satisfied, sir. Would you care to set up an appointment for a future visit?"

"I was wondering if it were possible to set up a contract so that I might have exclusive rights to Antoinette, so that other men would not be allowed to see her." Madame Lorraine smiled.

"Oh a jealous one, are you? I knew that girl would be a good investment." She proceeded to work out an arrangement with Darcy. The gentleman was so eager to finish the discussion that he did not think to negotiate a price, instead paying exactly what the lady asked.

"And now, sir, you will not need an appointment, you may visit your lady at any time."

"If I were to wish to take her from here, what would that cost?" Madame Lorraine quoted him a price. Fitzwilliam was astonished at how high the number was. Although his father provided a generous allowance, he did not have that sort of money to spare.

"I could not pay that much." Then he quoted a much lower number as the amount he could afford. Madame Lorraine countered with a price in between the two numbers, and Fitzwilliam told her he would consider it.

He left the woman's office feeling like he would vomit. He had just been bargaining over a woman's body like it was a commodity, as if she were no more valuable than wool or coal or apples.

He did not speak to his cousin as they departed; he debated whether or not he should be honest with Langley about what had happened. He ended up choosing silence.

When he arrived at the Bingley's home, he was pleased that the residents had all retired. Fitzwilliam also retired, but he did not go to bed. Instead he sat down at his desk to pen a letter to Mr. Alfred Jenkins.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Marie gently woke her mistress when it was time to begin preparing for her first dinner at Pemberley. Lizzy had been dreaming she was back at Longbourn, and was confused by her present location, but as she took in her surroundings she remembered that she was in her new home.

Thus far, Lizzy had been pleased with the estate and with all the members of the household she had met. It had not occurred to her at the time of her arrival, but now that she was looking back, she thought it was odd that Georgiana Darcy had not been down to meet her. From the young girl's letters, she expected her stepdaughter would be eager to meet her.

"Marie, could you find out if Mr. Darcy is planning to escort me to dinner, or if I am to find my own way?"

"Oui, Madame."

"Thank you."

While Marie stepped away, Elizabeth looked at the bedside table, and noticed a comb, brush and looking glass sitting upon it. At first glance, she thought they were her own items which she had brought from Longbourn; closer inspection revealed that they were not.

She lifted them up and saw that they were engraved with her new initials, ED. Elizabeth appreciated the thoughtful gift, which had completely surprised her. She was holding the brush in her hand still when Marie returned.

"Monsieur says that he will escort you to dinner, and that you should expect him to do so every day unless told otherwise. He also wishes to know if it would be too much of an imposition if he invited Mr. Wickham and his son to eat dinner with you."

"Mr. Wickham is the steward, correct?"

"Oui."

"I should not mind at all. I shall not have to worry about impressing them."

"Too true."

Elizabeth's toilette was completed well before her husband came to retrieve her, and she used her spare time exploring her chambers. In one drawer she found a beautiful stationary set, a stamp with the Darcy crest, and all of the other supplies necessary for writing letters. In another drawer she found several fine silk handkerchiefs; Lizzy appreciated the gesture, but could not help but think that it seemed silly to use silk for wiping one's nose. Next she found a small jewelry box with several pieces she suspected were family heirlooms, surprisingly all of the jewelry seemed to match her taste. Finally, Lizzy found a bottle of rosewater and a bottle of a sweet smelling perfume.

When Mr. Darcy came to escort her to dinner, Elizabeth eagerly took his arm.

"Sir, I thank you for all that you have done here, and all that you have provided for me."

"I am not so deserving of your thanks as you might think."

"Those lovely items did not find their own way into my room."

"I did give Mrs. Reynolds the task of preparing the room, and I gave what little insight I had. I believe she corresponded with Mrs. Tomkins, so you may thank the two of them if the arrangements are pleasing to you."

"I may accept that for the brush and comb set, for the perfume, for the décor, or any of the other gifts, but I cannot believe the housekeeper is responsible for the jewelry box."

"You have caught me, Little Flower, those pieces come from the Darcy collection, and I did choose them specifically for you, though you may wear any of the jewels whenever it pleases you."

"They are very much suited to my taste."

"It is fortunate your taste is similar to my own."

"I suppose it is."

"I confess, I took into account your petite stature in selecting pieces."

"Ah. You selected the small pieces because I am small."

"How else was I to choose, I knew so little of you?"

"You might have asked, sir."

"I suppose I might have."

Elizabeth might have responded by expressing her frustration that her husband had not made the effort to become acquainted with her. However, before she could respond, they had reached their destination, and the two Mr. Wickhams were waiting to be introduced.

"Mrs. Darcy, this is my good friend Edward Wickham. He is also the steward here at Pemberley. And this is his son, and my godson, George Wickham." Elizabeth observed the two men. The elder Wickham looked very much as she would have expected Mr. Darcy's steward to look if she had taken the time to think on the matter at all. The younger Wickham was something of a surprise. He was a good deal taller and darker than his father, and he bore a strong resemblance to Mr. Darcy. He was also dressed more finely than might be expected of a young man in his station.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I have heard pleasant things of both of you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," the elder Wickham offered.

"Though we have heard very little of you," the younger man added in a manner that might be described as impertinent.

Elizabeth smiled, "I have had the benefit of many sources of information."

"I had thought to become better acquainted with you at dinner, Mrs. Darcy, but it looks as though that is not to be," the young man said. Elizabeth looked at the dining table, which was large enough to seat twelve, and was surprised to find that the two guests were to be seated on either side of her husband at the head of the table while she was placed at its foot."

As Elizabeth thought of what she should say in response, she noticed her husband speaking to a footman, who then moved the place setting from the table's foot to sit it by the others.

"It would be a shame to deprive my wife of conversation when she is so much more fond of it that I."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth quietly replied, she thought of teasing him and suggesting that the guests should have been moved to the foot of the table so Mr. Darcy might be left to the silence he so loved. Wisely, she kept this thought to herself.

"Young Mr. Wickham, I understand you are studying at Cambridge."

"I am, indeed."

"Which subjects do you find most interesting?" George Wickham looked disconcerted at the question, but after only a moment he answered smoothly.

"I enjoy all of the subjects equally." The young man felt that Mrs. Darcy had no need to know that by enjoying them equally he meant that he disliked them all.

"You like all of them equally?"

"I do." Mrs. Darcy doubted this, but given the man's open and friendly manner, she saw no reason to suspect him of dissembling.

"My son will be preparing for ordination after he finishes this year at Cambridge," the elder Wickham offered.

"I have promised to grant him the living at Kympton when it becomes vacant if he has received orders by then," Mr. Darcy added.

"Is Kympton the parish where we will worship, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy, the village is about a mile from here, the church and parsonage are just across a lane from Pemberley."

"Am I correct in assuming the current incumbent is elderly?"

"He is not much older than I am, if that is elderly, but his health has been failing for years. Mrs. Whistler is in poor health as well, or I am certain she would be the first one to call on you here."

"Have you sent out your cards to the neighborhood yet?" the older Wickham inquired.

"No, we will wait a few weeks. I have let it be generally known that we are not at home to visitors and will not be making calls. I wish for Mrs. Darcy to become more accustomed to her life here first." Mrs. Darcy was not at all happy with this proclamation, as it would mean she would not have opportunities to make new friends yet. She wondered if Mr. Darcy was embarrassed of her and wished for her to be better trained before she was introduced to his society.

"Won't the neighbors be offended if we neglect them for so long?"

"Not at all," young Wickham replied, "No one would begrudge a man his desire to keep his new bride to himself during his honeymoon." Elizabeth blushed at his statement, which had been that gentleman's precise intent.

"Tell me, Mr. Darcy, I have been very much looking forward to meeting your daughter, will I have a chance to do so soon?"

"Yes, of course. Mrs. Templeton will bring her down after dinner."

"Do you think she will play for us this evening?"

"I am sure of it. She has been practicing a song especially for you, Mrs. Darcy. I hope that you will play, too."

"If you would like."

"We would love to hear you," the older Wickham added.

"Thank you, Mr. Wickham. I hope you are not too disappointed. I'm afraid I play very ill."

"I am sure you are too hard on yourself, Mrs. Darcy. Have you been playing long?"

"I am not sure how to answer that, sir. My grandmother taught me the basic skills to play the pianoforte when I was quite small, but after she passed on I did not play much at all for many years. I only began to play again about two years ago, and I have not been as intentional about practicing as I ought."

"Do you not enjoy playing?"

"I do enjoy it; it is only that I find practice tedious."

"Well we shall be able to judge for ourselves soon enough."

"Indeed you shall."

After a period of silence, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham began a conversation about some new farming improvements that Mr. Wickham thought to implement the next season.

The younger Wickham leaned toward Mrs. Darcy and said, "I wish they wouldn't talk business at the dinner table. It is really quite uninteresting."

"Oh? Would you prefer I tell all about the new fichu I have begun to crochet? Or perhaps we could have a discussion of the latest news from London regarding the waistlines of dresses?"

"I would not mind," the young man answered with a grin.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I would rather hear about how the cast iron plow is expected to improve farming."

"Truly?"

"Yes, so you will have to wait for another time to hear about ladies' fashions."

After answering his query, Elizabeth turned her full attention to the conversation the other two men were having. She even added some insightful comments and made pertinent inquiries. Her husband was surprised at her involvement in the discussion, but did not seem to disapprove at all.

George Wickham looked thoughtfully at his godfather's new wife. Was she earnestly interested in farming? Or was this a clever ruse she had used to attract a wealthy husband? He reflected that Mr. Darcy had clearly not chosen her for the sort of assets he found most attractive on a woman.

A long and pleasant conversation continued well past the time when the last course was finished until Lizzy had a startling epiphany. She was both the hostess and the only female present; it was her job to rise from the table and withdraw to the drawing room to institute the separation of the sexes. After realization dawned, it did not take Elizabeth long to fulfill her responsibility, although she did have to stop and ask a servant to show her to the drawing room.

It only took a few minutes for Elizabeth to fully observe the décor in the drawing room, which was as elegantly styled as she expected. Then she sat down on a comfortable sofa and stared at a painting on the wall. She had not yet brought any needlework to the room, and there were no books on hand, so Elizabeth did not have a useful occupation, which made the time seem to pass even more slowly. After about ten minutes, she decided she could bear it no more and asked a nearby servant to please direct her to the music room.

If Elizabeth had looked about the music room, she would have seen a good many things to excite her interest including a magnificent harp and an obviously well-loved violin. Elizabeth did not notice anything beyond the most beautiful pianoforte she had ever seen. She immediately sat down at the instrument and ran her fingers over the keys. Then she sifted through the pages of sheet music and picked a piece to play. When Elizabeth finished that piece she played another and enjoyed herself in this way until the time for the separation to end arrived.

As a matter of fact, Elizabeth was so engrossed in her playing that she did not notice that the gentlemen had entered the room until George Wickham settled himself beside her at the instrument.

"May I turn pages for you?"

"You may."

"Your playing is delightful, Mrs. Darcy. It was like a siren's call drawing us to the music room."

If Elizabeth's vanity had taken a musical bent, she might have been pleased with young Wickham's flattery. As it was, she knew that her playing was not capital, and it made her wonder at the young man's objective in flattering her.

"I think, sir, that you must not be accustomed to the finest of musicians, or you would not have mistaken my playing for that of a proficient."

"You have me there, Mrs. Darcy, I have not in fact been in the presence of many great musicians. Your husband's patronage has granted me a great many opportunities, but it does not grant me entry into the drawing rooms of the elite." All of the sudden Mrs. Darcy understood George Wickham's motives better. He was the son of the steward, but with his godfather's help he would become a gentleman. Young Wickham's ascent in society was dependent on Mr. Darcy's continued goodwill; it was only natural that he would attempt to gain Mrs. Darcy's favor.

"Well, young Mr. Wickham, I might be willing to believe that you find my performance enjoyable, agreeable, or pleasant, but it will not do to compare it to a siren's call. You must temper your flattery if you do not wish me to think you insincere."

"That would not do at all." George Wickham responded and then proceeded to ask Mrs. Darcy about what sort of music she preferred to play and which composers she favored. Their conversation continued on pleasantly as the lady continued to play.

At one point, when Elizabeth finished a particular piece, she could hear more applause behind her than she had expected. She turned to see a girl she knew must be Georgiana Darcy and a lady who must be her governess.

"Mrs. Darcy, may I present to you my daughter, Georgiana."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance at last." Mrs. Templeton offered a kind reply, but Georgiana smiled weakly, and said nothing until nudged by her governess.

"I...am...pleased...to...meet...you," Georgiana stuttered. Elizabeth could see that Georgiana was terrified of her, which she had not expected.

"I enjoyed reading your letters and I hope we will be very good friends." Georgiana nodded but did not speak.

"I understand you have a piece to play for us tonight." Again the girl nodded. "If you would like, I would turn the pages for you." Georgiana looked unsure about having her stepmother turn pages, but when she looked at Mrs. Templeton, she knew she was expected to accept the offer.

"Thank you."

Georgiana sat down on the bench which Elizabeth had recently vacated, and sifted through the music to find the piece she had prepared. She had memorized the score, but in her nervousness she was sure she had forgotten all of the notes.

Elizabeth watched her new stepdaughter with some degree of fascination. The girl was nearly as tall as her, but she seemed much more dainty and delicate somehow; perhaps it was because she had not the rosy complexion Elizabeth had developed from frolicking outdoors.

Georgiana's played quite well; her only major mistake occurred when she completely lost her place in the music. Elizabeth simply pointed to the place, and she was able to resume playing with only a small break. The truly amazing thing, at least to Elizabeth, was that Georgiana seemed able to put all of the words and emotions she was too scared to express otherwise into her performance.

"Your playing is very good," Elizabeth told Georgiana when the song was over.

"Thank you."

"Do you enjoy playing?" The young girl nodded.

"Have you been learning for a long time?" Again Elizabeth was rewarded with a nod.

"At what age did you begin playing?"

"Seven." Elizabeth then shared with Georgiana what she had told the gentlemen about her own history playing.

"Georgiana, I wonder if you would like to learn a duet with me." This time Georgiana smiled as she nodded.

"Would you like to pick the music?" Georgiana showed that she would.

"You are lucky to have so many opportunities to learn. As I mentioned in my letters, I did not have a governess, so there is a lot I have missed." Georgiana looked over at Mrs. Templeton as though she doubted that Elizabeth had missed anything. Elizabeth took that moment to truly observe the governess for the first time. Mrs. Templeton did not look like a particularly pleasant person; her hair was pulled back into a severe bun and her face was lacking in the wrinkles that years of laughter ought to have produced in a woman her age. Indeed, the lady's face was almost unnaturally smooth. Admittedly, there was truly nothing unbecoming in Mrs. Templeton's appearance, and with Lizzy's strong imagination, she could picture the governess looking quite fetching if she wore a more colorful gown and had her hair styled in a softer manner.

Once she realized that Georgiana was once again not going to vocalize a reply, Elizabeth spoke again, "Would you mind if I asked Mrs. Templeton if I could sit in some of your lessons so I could learn the things I missed?" Georgiana shook her head.

"No, you would not mind, or no, you would not like that?" The young girl grinned in amusement, and for a fleeting second Elizabeth thought she saw the hint of a dimple.

"I would...not...mind..., Mrs. Darcy."

"Then I shall go and ask her."

Mrs. Darcy approached Mrs. Templeton with a kind smile, but though the governess was unfailingly polite, Elizabeth knew that she was not particularly pleased about being approached by the new mistress.

"Mrs. Templeton, I was wondering if you would mind if I sat in on some of Georgiana's lessons."

"I am afraid that will not be possible. I do not think Georgiana would learn well in such a situation."

"I would not wish to disturb her learning. I do wish to spend more time with my stepdaughter. Are there certain times that I might visit with her without disturbing her schedule?"

"She has free play time from 2 PM to 4 PM each day, and she has no lessons on Saturdays or Sundays."

"Very well then, you may expect to see me at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, where shall I come?"

"To the school room, of course."

"I am sure I will learn where that is when I tour the house tomorrow." Mrs. Templeton nodded curtly.

"Mrs. Darcy, it is time for me to be taking Georgiana to bed now. I will see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth was disappointed to see Georgiana leave, and she could not help feeling that Mrs. Templeton was using the girl as an excuse to avoid further conversation. Mrs. Templeton made Elizabeth feel like she was a naughty child deserving of discipline; Elizabeth imagined that the lady was very effective in encouraging a child to behave properly, but thought such severity could not possibly be necessary in a child as delicate and shy as Georgiana.

Watching Georgian depart, Mrs. Darcy wondered how long it would take for the girl to become comfortable talking with her. She wasn't truly troubled by Georgiana's silence because she knew it stemmed from timidity, but Elizabeth could not help but feel frustrated anyway.

After Georgiana departed, Elizabeth realized that the evening was truly beginning to grow late. That thought made her once again remember the event that was supposed to occur once she went to bed. Surely, Mr. Darcy would come to see her tonight now that they were at Pemberley. The more she thought on the matter, the more scared she became.

Mr. Darcy looked over at his wife and saw her pallor. Not knowing her fears, he attributed her sudden lack of coloring to her fatigue. It angered him to think that Elizabeth was still wearied from her night caring for the Fairfax children, and he knew that at some point soon he would need to address the issue with Mrs. Fairfax. In the meantime, he would see that Elizabeth received the rest she needed.

Approaching his wife, Mr. Darcy spoke to her gently, "You seem weary, perhaps you should retire. I hope this evening was not too fatiguing."

"Oh no, I am truly fine."

"I can see that you are not, Little Flower, please feel free to go and rest. You can trust that the Wickhams will not be offended."

Elizabeth wondered if he wished her to retire so that he might join her soon. She did not dare ask. Instead, she agreed that she would retire.

"Do you need me to escort you back to your chambers, or do you remember the way?"

"I believe I shall manage."

"If you have any trouble, I am sure any of the servants will be pleased to help. I hope you sleep well, and I will see you in the morning." Elizabeth knew then that Mr. Darcy would not be coming that night, and she assumed it was because he thought she was overly fatigued.

"May you have a pleasant night also."

"Thank you and Goodnight."

Elizabeth then departed, and after asking directions only once, she found her way to her chambers, where she prepared for bed, and quickly lay down to rest. However, sleep was not soon in coming, there were too many things to ponder regarding her new life at Pemberley.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When sun arose on the morning after his visit to Madame Lorraine's, Fitzwilliam Darcy decided he might as well arise, too. It had been a mostly sleepless night for him, as he was quite troubled by all that had transpired, and he was haunted by the look he had seen in Miss Jenkin's eyes. He could not deny how close he had come to increasing the degradation of a gentlewoman who had already experienced great trauma. If he had not looked in her eyes, he was sure he would have taken her.

He could only count it as grace that he had been stopped from committing such an evil.

The realization that his father was a fallible man had made Fitzwilliam both disappointed and angry. Now, he was facing the realization of his own fallibility, and initially the result was similar, though of course the anger was now directed at himself. As he thought about the impulses which had guided his actions, he came to have a new view of the world around him and of himself. In the past he had always striven to do what was right and proper, seeking to follow the dictates of society as well as the teachings of his parents. Moreover, he had looked down upon those who rejected the rules of propriety, feeling himself to be a better person. Now he saw that he had the same weaknesses and natural tendencies as they and he was susceptible to the same temptations; he could not sit in judgment of others because he would be in the same position, or perhaps even worse, if he had not been given good principles by his parents.

As a result of this introspection, Fitzwilliam found compassion stirring within him. Fitzwilliam wished to help Miss Jenkins purely because he felt a true sympathy for her situation. His kindness was not rooted in a sense of responsibility as it had been when he helped Miss Simpson a few months before. This would be the first time in his life that he had perform an act of charity not because of some sense of social expectation or obligation but out of true compassionate concern.

Oddly enough, Fitzwilliam's time in Madame Lorraine's establishment had made a man out of him; physically he was the same, but now he would be the owner of his own character. He would not blindly follow his father or be led by his peers; he would listen to his conscience and form his own beliefs and morals using the principles his parents had taught him as a guiding point.

Having lain awake with such heavy thoughts, it might be expected that Fitzwilliam would be quite tired in the morning. In actuality, he felt quite energized and ready to act. Once dressed, he placed the letter to Mr. Jenkins in his coat pocket and stepped outside into the sunshine -he would wait to break his fast until he returned since none of the Bingley's would be out of bed for some time yet.

Once outside, Fitzwilliam briskly walked the relatively short distance to Darcy House where he hoped to find a servant willing to personally deliver his letter to Mr. Jenkins.

As it happened, he had absolutely no trouble finding a willing messenger. What he did have difficulty doing was leaving Darcy House once his mission was accomplished. Since he had not been in residence for several months, all of the servants were eager to see Fitzwilliam and assure themselves that he was doing well. For this reason, Mrs. Tomkins insisted he stay and eat breakfast, although it truthfully did not take very much insisting for Fitzwilliam to agree to the scheme.

While waiting for his breakfast, Fitzwilliam cordially made conversation with Mrs. Tomkins.

"How has everything been here at Darcy House since I last visited?"

"To be honest, aside from Miss Bennet's time spent here, the last months have been quite dull. Your father, as you know, has spent little time in town, though we all hope he will spend more time here now that he is married."

"I would not count on it. Mrs. Darcy seems to be much more suited to life in the country."

"You are probably right. Tell me, how was the wedding?"

Mr. Darcy at first merely commented on the pleasantness of the affair, but after persistent questioning, he divulged a great many details about the celebration, satisfying Mrs. Tomkins curiosity as much as possible. Fitzwilliam found it somewhat diverting how much women seemed to desire to know the details of wedding celebrations or of other large parties to which they were not witness. Men, on the other hand, barely took any notice of details even of the parties they did attend, except perhaps what sort of food and what manner of libations were served.

After eating a hearty breakfast, Fitzwilliam briefly greeted all of the staff he had not yet seen and wished them all well before returning to the Bingley's home.

When Darcy returned to the Bingley's, he found all of the residents sitting at breakfast. He sat down to join them at the table and requested only a cup of tea.

"Oh won't you take something to eat," Miss Caroline Bingley offered.

"I'm afraid I have already taken breakfast."

"Oh, I am surprised Cook did not inform us."

"Your cook could not have informed you since I did not break my fast here."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I visited Darcy House this morning."

"I had not realized you had left the house."

"I had business to conduct."

"Oh, how tedious." Fitzwilliam thought that Miss Caroline's interrogation was quite tedious, so he turned away from her to politely address her father.

"Mr. Bingley, I am pleased to see you are feeling better this morning."

"Thank you, Darcy. I hope I am finally getting over this cold. Have you boys many any interesting plans for today."

"No, father, we have not."

"Perhaps you ought to go out and enjoy some of what London has to offer." Fitzwilliam knew exactly what his friend's father was implying.

"I think your father is right, Bingley, why don't we go to Angelo's for some fencing after breakfast?"

"I think that's a capital plan." Miss Bingley and Miss Caroline did not agree. Mr. Bingley did agree, but only because he thought Darcy would actually be fulfilling his wish.

When the two gentlemen were seated in the carriage on their way to Angelo's, Fitzwilliam began what he feared would be one of the most awkward conversations of his life.

"Bingley, your father made an unusual request from me the other day. I believe he thinks I am fulfilling his request today, but I cannot."

"I'm sorry. I do not follow you."

"He wants me to take you to place where you can pay a woman to teach you about the physical relations between men and women."

"He wants you to take me to a brothel?"

"Yes, Bingley."

"You don't frequent those sort of establishments, do you?"

"I do not. My father has always taught me that gentlemen should keep themselves as pure as they expect ladies to be."

"A singular view, to be sure. I assume you refused him."

"I did not."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not want to admit my own inexperience. I asked my cousin Langley if he would take you to the establishment that he frequents.

"Your cousin, whom I don't even know, is going to take me to a house of ill repute?"

"No, he offered to take me so then I could take you. I was convinced to go with him. I ought not to have done so."

"He took you to an establishment with him. Do you feel guilty about?" Fitzwilliam then shared Miss Jenkins story with Bingley; to protect her he did not mention her name or the name of the establishment. He also did not mention his plans to help her.

"You're telling me that the woman was deceived into eloping, raped, and then sold to a brothel?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain she was telling the truth?"

"I suppose I cannot be certain, but I do not believe she would have any reason to deceive me about it. Besides I could see that she was afraid and obviously not the eager and willing woman I was told to expect."

"Stories like hers must be the exception and not the rule. I cannot imagine many women are forced to sell themselves."

"You may be right. I expect that most of the women prostituting themselves are not literally forced to do it, but they are probably in desperate circumstances with few opportunities to support themselves. It must be wrong to use a woman who is in that situation. However, it was clear that the establishment was accustomed to buying and selling women. If they were not, that lord would not have known he could sell the young woman there. "

"If the woman were willing, do you still think it would be wrong?"

"I do not know, but after the experience I had, I do not believe I could trust myself to ever know for sure that a woman had chosen to be there. I will not take that risk."

"Are you saying that you will never return to such an establishment?" Fitzwilliam would have liked to simply say 'no', but he did not wish to lie, and he did play to return to Madame Lorraine's in order to help Miss Jenkins.

"I will never again pay a woman for her favors. I cannot believe it is right."

"I see."

"Would you like me to tell your father that I cannot fulfill his request so that he might find someone else?" Bingley was pensive for a few moments.

"That will not be necessary." Fitzwilliam wondered if Bingley meant that he would find another person on his own, or if he was choosing not to visit such an establishment at all. He decided that it did not matter. He had discharged his responsibility and shared his new found conviction; what Bingley did now must be his own decision.

"So, are you ready to fence?"

"I am indeed." From this moment the awkward conversation was over, and neither friend would ever mention it to the other again.

George Wickham was sitting alone at the table when Elizabeth entered the breakfast room on her first morning at Pemberley.

"Do you know if my husband has eaten yet?"

"Mr Darcy always takes a tray of food in his rooms in the morning. I am surprised he did not tell you."

"It must have slipped his mind," Elizabeth replied in a tone more cheerful than she actually felt.

"I am sure you are right. In any case, he and my father are already out riding the estate. It is Mr. Darcy's habit to do so on the first morning after he returns from any absence."

"Do you know when I can expect him back?"

"They will probably gone all day."

"Oh."

"I told Mr. Darcy that I would gladly take you on a tour of the house today since he would not be able to do so."

"That is very kind of you. I hope you do not mind if I ask Mrs. Reynolds to join us. Housekeepers often know the houses they manage better than anyone else." Wickham was not pleased that Mrs. Darcy was inviting the housekeeper, but he did not express as much to the lady.

"Of course, you may ask her. It is, after all, your home."

All in all, Elizabeth found conversation with George Wickham to be pleasant and enjoyable. He was conversant on a large array of topics. Though he did not have a particularly well-informed mind, his friendly, easy manner made him an enjoyable companion. Nevertheless, a part of her was quite uncomfortable with the situation since she was unused to spending time with unfamiliar gentlemen, outside of formal social gatherings. She tried to calmly accept the situation, though, as she was aware that her husband was quite fond of George Wickham and seemed to view him almost as family.

Since Mrs. Reynolds was more accustomed to giving tours than young Wickham, it was decided that she should lead Mrs. Darcy's tour of her new home while Wickham would add insights that a housekeeper might not know or might not find pertinent. Thus, Mrs. Darcy found herself led to the entry hall, where she was introduced to her home as though she was a common tourist.

"This building was erected in the second half of the sixteenth century, I cannot give a precise date because it took many years for the structure to come to completion," Mrs. Reynolds began.

"I had been under the impression Pemberley was older than that."

"You would be correct, Mrs. Darcy. The estate was originally founded shortly after William the Conqueror took control of England. The land was granted as a gift to Mr. Darcy's ancestor for his support of William the Conqueror against Harold the Unfortunate. This suit of armor," Mrs. Reynold's gestured to said item as she spoke, "is said to have belonged to that ancestor."

"And this suit of armor," Wickham pointed across the hall to a similar suit, "is rumored to have belonged to Sir Gallahad."

Elizabeth looked at the suit in question before replying. "I can see by its appearance that this armor is also of eleventh century provenance or at least close to it, you will not fool me Mr. Wickham."

"I did not say it did belong to Gallahad; I merely said there were rumors."

"Mrs. Darcy, I am afraid to say that Wickham here has the right of it. The rumor has existed since long before I arrived at Pemberley, and is, I think, primarily believed by little boys and primarily propagated by those same boys. Both Wickham here and Master Fitzwilliam believed it, though now they both deny it and say they only pretended to believe it for the sake of fooling the other."

"I see. So I suppose when my cousin Henry is older someone will tell him as well when he comes to visit."

"Of course."

"I find the intricate designs of the armor fascinating. It is almost an art form."

"Darcy and I found the armor fascinating as well, but not because we thought it was art. Once, we decided to try to wear the armor. It made quite a commotion when we tried to take it apart. Mrs. Templeton heard the noise and came in, but we both pressed ourselves against the wall behind the armor so that she wouldn't see us. Amazingly she didn't notice us at all."

"Of course she saw you," Mrs. Reynolds interrupted.

"No, if she had seen us, she would have punished us."

"No, George, it was her day off. She had no desire to spend it disciplining little boys, but all the staff were highly amused when she told us of it later."

"Shall we continue our tour?"

"Of course, Mrs. Darcy." Mrs. Reynolds then led the way to the next item of interest.

Elizabeth found herself glad that she had invited Mrs. Reynolds on the tour of the house, and not only because of the awkwardness of spending time alone with young Wickham. Mrs. Reynolds had a thorough knowledge of every nook and cranny in Pemberley. She knew the history of nearly all of the paintings and other artifacts, of the home itself, and of the people who had lived there before. Elizabeth was also glad that George Wickham was there as he gave an insight into the life of the people of Pemberley which she would not otherwise have received.

"Mrs. Reynolds I am rather impressed with your knowledge of Pemberley. It is clear that being the housekeeper here is more than just a job for you."

"Of course, Madam, I have been working here for nearly seventeen years, and I find that I grow to love Pemberley more and more each year. Besides, I could not imagine serving a better master." Elizabeth smiled at this praise of her husband.

"He truly is the best of men, and I will be forever grateful to him for marrying me." Mrs. Reynolds smiled kindly at her knew mistress.

"I am glad that you feel so, Mrs. Darcy."

"How could I not?"

"You are a singular creature, Mrs. Darcy, and I mean that as a compliment. I am surprised you have not inquired as to the value of any of the artwork or other features of the home," George Wickham told Mrs. Darcy as they continued on the tour.

"Why should it matter? Unless I wish to buy or sell an item I can see no purpose in knowing its cost."

"That is an uncommon view," Mrs. Reynolds interjected, "I often given tours of Pemberley to visitors, and nearly all of them desire to know such things."

After traveling through many other rooms they passed into a large drawing room, which was not the one Elizabeth had been directed to the night before.

"This is the East Drawing Room."

"Mrs. Darcy, no one calls this the East Drawing Room. This is the yellow room."

"But it is not yellow."

"No, but from my understanding it was for more than half a century. Lady Anne had it painted this attractive shade of green about five years ago. Mr. Darcy forgets that it has been painted differently, except when he is in the room, so he calls it the yellow room still, and everyone else follows the master's lead."

"I see." Elizabeth mulled this fact over in her mind as it explained a facet of her husband she had heretofore not comprehended. He was a gentleman used to certain routines and customs. It was probably not easy for him to adapt to having a new bride as his age, and his actions which seemed intended to slight her might well be caused by forgetfulness or thoughtlessness because he had not adjusted to her presence. This knowledge would grant the new mistress of Pemberley a greater measure of patience with her husband.

After thinking awhile, Mrs. Darcy turned to Mrs. Reynolds, "I wonder if we might redecorate this room?"

"You are the mistress, if you wish it, I am sure Mr. Darcy would not complain, but I must say I wonder why you would undertake the task when the room has been redone not so very long ago."

"Oh, I have no wish to change the furniture, I merely thought it might behoove us to paint the walls yellow, and if we did so, we would need to change the draperies to coordinate."

"I do not think that Mr. Darcy disapproves of the room's current color, if that is what you are thinking. He merely forgets that it has changed."

"I understand that, Mrs. Reynolds, but do you not think it would be easier on the rest of us if the yellow room was actually yellow."

"There is some merit in that," Mrs. Reynolds agreed.

"Yes, but do you not think that it lends us some distinction to have a yellow room that is green. Not many homes, even the finest of estates can boast of such."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Wickham, you do have a valid point."

"Having a grand library seems an inconsequential factor compared with such a room," young Wickham added as Mrs. Reynolds ushered the other two into the library.

If anything more was said by Wickham or Mrs. Reynolds, Mrs. Darcy did not hear it. She was too busy standing in awe of the impressive collection before her. Elizabeth had always found her father's collection of books to be impressive, but Pemberley's library contained at least five times the number her father owned.

Eventually, after she had scanned the room's contents, Elizabeth was recalled back to reality.

"I take it that you like books?"

"Mr. Wickham, I believe that would be an understatement. I could easily spend days in here. However, we probably ought to complete this tour."

The remainder of the tour lasted until nearly three o'clock, and Elizabeth announced her intention to spend some time with Georgiana. At this point she was discouraged to learn that dinner would be served at five o'clock. Thus, even though Georgiana had a two hour break, Elizabeth would only be able to spend one hour of the afternoon with her. Nevertheless, even though the time would be short, Elizabeth was thankful she would be able to spend time with her new stepdaughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elizabeth was nervous with anticipation as she walked to find Georgiana, she could not decide whether she was more excited about the possibility of friendship or terrified that her new stepdaughter would never give her more than monosyllabic responses. She was truly depending on having Georgiana's friendship to stave off the loneliness of her new situation, and if she failed at gaining that friendship, she did not know how she would manage. In any case, this was no time to dwell on the possibility of failure, so she pushed a smile onto her face, and only thought of the excitement.

"Hello, Georgiana, that is a pretty doll you have. What is her name?" Elizabeth Darcy asked her stepdaughter while cheerfully bounding into the school room. Georgiana, who was seated in a chair braiding the hair of a doll she was holding, smiled at her tentatively.

"Penny."

"Is that short for Penelope?" Georgiana shook her head, and her expression reminded Lizzy of a puppty who has just been caught behaving in a way he knew he shouldn't; with a little imagination, Lizzy could imagine Georgiana running away with her tail between her legs. Lizzy was perplexed that Georgiana could be so distraught over such a simple thing; did she think that Lizzy would truly be upset with her that the doll's name was not Penelope? Obviously Georgiana was hungry for approval.

"Well, Penny is a nice name on its own. Did you name her?" Georgiana nodded.

"Would you like to stroll through the gardens with me?" Georgiana looked at the doll she was holding, then looked at Elizabeth in uncertainty.

"You can take Penny with you."

"I can take a doll outside?"

"Yes, you may. We'll take good care of her. I expect Penny would like to get out of the school room and spend some time in the sunshine." Georgiana was reluctant, but she was desperate to please Mrs. Darcy. Moreover, Penny was not the only one tired of being in the school room.

"Then I'll come."

"Do you have more suitable foot wear for walking outside?" Georgiana looked down at her feet and then walked to the connecting room, where she walked to the closet and retrieved a pair of brown leather boots.

"Those boots are just like mine," Mrs. Darcy exclaimed and then raised her skirts to show Georgiana her own boots. Mrs. Darcy had not noticed that Mrs. Templeton was sitting in a chair in the corner until she heard a gruff cough; to Mrs. Darcy the cough was a clear sign of disapproval.

"Mrs. Templeton, I am taking Georgiana outside and will return her in about an hour. I wonder if it might be possible to rearrange Georgiana's schedule so that her free time occurs earlier in the day?"

"No, Mrs. Darcy. I feel that Miss Darcy is experiencing enough upheaval in her life right now. She does not need a schedule change too."

Elizabeth wanted to quake under Mrs. Templeton's stern tone. Something in Mrs. Templeton's tone and demeanor seemed to automatically make Elizabeth feel like a naughty child. She had to remind herself that she was the mistress of the manor, and she need not fear the governess's ire. Still, though she knew she had the authority to insist Mrs. Templeton change the schedule, she did not want to give any of the staff reason to dislike her.

Once Georgiana had donned her boots, she and her stepmother headed outdoors. Both fearful and both trying to pretend not to be.

"We do not have time enough to see all of the gardens this afternoon, and I have not seen any of the grounds yet. Do you have a favorite part?"

"My mother's rose garden."

"Would you show it to me?"

"Yes."

When the two arrived at the rose garden, Elizabeth looked about and found that it looked exactly as she might have expected. Elizabeth had become somewhat accustomed to Lady Anne's tastes, and this garden was maintained the same understated elegance. There were at least a dozen varieties of roses in the garden many of which Elizabeth had never before seen.

"It is beautiful."

"My mother arranged it and tended it." It was unusual for a great lady, though not unheard of, for a great lady to tend her own flowers. She tried to imagine the elegant and sophisticated lady she had viewed in so many portraits kneeling on the ground with dirt under her finger nails. Although it was hard to picture, it was also reassuring to Elizabeth. Maybe she could become a lady fit to be mistress of Pemberley without having to always behave in a dignified manner.

"I think that is admirable."

"I do too. Of course, she did not do it all herself."

"I am sure she oversaw all of it, though, even what she could not do herself."

"She did. I sometimes sat and watched her."

"Is it kept the way she left it?"

"Yes. Father told the gardeners not to change anything."

"Your father loved your mother very much."

"You won't change the garden will you." Elizabeth did not realize that she was being tested, but for Georgiana the answer to this question was paramount. She needed to know if this new Mrs. Darcy was going to try and write her mother out of her life or try to replace her.

"If I want to leave my mark, I will have my own garden planted." Georgiana sighed in relief, but then Elizabeth spoke more. "There is actually one thing I would like to change."

"What?" Georgiana asked nervously.

"I would like to put a swing in that tree there for us to swing on." Elizabeth gestured toward a large tree nearby.

"Us?"

"You and I. If it is big enough we can swing at the same time." The little girl was visibly surprised at this, but she did not seem displeased. Fitzwilliam had told her there used to be a swing here at Pemberley when she was little, but she could not remember it. She did, however, love it when her cousin Richard pushed her in the swing when the Darcys went to visit the Fitzwilliams. She thought about asking Mrs. Darcy to push her in the swing, and giggled to herself when she envisioned her rather petite stepmother engaged in such an activity.

"I would like that."

The two girls quietly continued their walk around the garden, but the silence felt more companionable now. Elizabeth was confident that she and Georgiana would eventually become very good friends, but she knew that it would not happen over night. Georgiana had no such confidence, but she was convinced that at least she would not be exiled from Pemberley or treated miserably by her stepmother.

As the hour ended, Elizabeth walked with Georgiana back to the room where she had found her. Elizabeth thanked Georgiana for walking with her, and then hurried off to her chambers to prepare for dinner. She knew that Mr. Darcy was unfailingly punctual, and she did not want to make him wait. Elizabeth did not fear her husband's wrath; after all, he had shown himself to be a fair man, but her life would be happier if he was not displeased. Thanks to Marie's skilled hands, Elizabeth was ready for her husband when he came knocking at her door, and she greeted him with a smile.

"How was your first day at Pemberley?" Mr. Darcy was anxious to hear how Elizabeth had fared, and he felt somewhat guilty for not having been with her as she first toured Pemberley. However, so many problems had arisen in his absence, he had not felt that he could delay his estate business. In actuality, an extra day, or even several, would not likely have made a great deal of difference, but Mr. Darcy had truly had believed his attentions were necessary.

"It was a good day. Mrs. Reynolds and George Wickham gave me a tour of the house." Mr. Darcy did not catch the the tone of annoyance in his wife's voice as she announced this fact. She still felt somewhat resentful that he had not told her he had changed his plans and would not give her the tour himself, even though she had quite enjoyed the tour in his absence, possibly more than she would have with her husband.

"I saw you with Georgiana in the rose garden." Mr. Darcy had been pleased to see Elizabeth spending time with Georgiana, but seeing them in that place had stirred in him the familiar longing for what no longer was. He could not help feeling angry at Elizabeth for usurping Lady Anne's place; only Anne was meant to Mrs. George Darcy and there ought to have been no other mistress of Pemberley until Fitzwilliam took a wife. It was unjust to feel anger toward Elizabeth; he knew that, and felt a touch of guilt that he could not keep the emotion from encroaching.

"She took me there because it is her favorite place on the grounds." At least, Elizabeth had gone there at Georgiana's request. Knowing this made helped Mr. Darcy to accept the situation.

"I am glad that you and she are becoming better acquainted." This much was completely true.

"And how was your day, sir?"

"It was a productive day, although there are several issues with the estate which need to be addressed immediately."

"What sort of issues?" Mr. Darcy at first seemed stunned by the question, but a sort of understanding dawned on him. He remembered the discussion that he and Elizabeth had discussed Lady Anne's involvement with matters of the estate, and he finally comprehended that when his bride had asked if he would have welcomed Anne's involvement she was also asking for herself. He began to see that his wife was genuinely interested in matters that young ladies would typically find tedious, and she was asking him for information not merely out of politeness, but because she genuinely wished to know more. With this new comprehension, Mr. Darcy gave her a fuller, more detailed explanation of the situation that he would otherwise have done, and the two had a pleasant conversation which continued through the dinner hour. He did not know whether he would welcome her involvement or not, and he certainly could not foresee asking her advice, but he did find it agreeable to speak to Elizabeth of his interests and concerns.

Elizabeth was relieved that the dinner was not the awkward silent affair she had anticipated. She noticed Mr. Darcy's manner toward her had changed, but could not account for it. She might have asked why, but the question seemed too forward, so she would have to remain curious.

The dinner hour passed pleasantly, but some awkwardness occurred at the end of the last course, when Elizabeth found that she did not know what was expected of her. "Mr. Darcy, what is your custom when there is no company?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I expected to withdraw to the drawing room and leave you to your port and cigars?"

"I do like to smoke a cigar after dinner whether I am alone or in company. I suppose there is no reason you might not sit with me while I smoke. On the other hand, perhaps you might wish to play in the music room as you did last night, or you might wish to sit in the drawing room. I remember at Longbourn you worked on embroidery most evenings, did you not?" It was surprising to Mrs. Darcy that her husband had noticed this about her. He did seem to have an excellent memory regarding the aspects of his wife which he observed, even if he did not actively seek to know her more.

"I did."

"And would you not wish to continue that practice."

"Not particularly."

"Well, you may spend your time as you wish. It shall not take more than a quarter hour to smoke a single cigar by myself, so I cannot imagine it matters much." Thinking of cigars made Elizabeth think of her father, and she knew that if she sat with Mr. Darcy while he smoked she would be reminded of Longbourn. Some days she might be thankful for such a reminder, but it was too soon now and would only make her more lonesome for home.

"Then tonight I shall go to the music room because I have not practiced today, but I reserve the right to choose differently next time."

As it happened, Elizabeth was glad she had selected the music room because when she entered, she found her stepdaughter already seated at the pianoforte. Elizabeth thought, at first, that Mrs. Templeton had brought the girl down early, but when she looked at the clock she found it was much later than expected.

"I hope our slow dinner did not inconvenience you. Mr. Darcy and I were having a pleasant conversation and lost track of time." Mrs. Templeton looked like she did feel inconvenienced, but Elizabeth could not think why that would be.

"Will you play with me, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I would love to, Georgiana. What would you like to play?" Elizabeth was delighted that her stepdaughter had spoken to her without prompting and not merely as a response to a question, and was even more delighted with the invitation.

"Do you know any duets?"

"I know several. I often play with my sister Mary. Why don't you tell me some that you know, and I'll see if I know any of them." The two girls found that they did know several songs in common and were soon engrossed in the music they played together. Occasionally, Elizabeth would make a mistake and laugh at herself, which astounded Georgiana, who always came near tears at her own errors; she wondered how Mrs. Darcy could so easily make light of her mistakes. Neither girl noticed when Mr. Darcy entered the room and seated himself beside Mrs. Templeton.

"How are Georgiana's studies coming, Mrs. Templeton?" For the most part Mr. Darcy left Georgiana's education entirely in her governesses hand, but he did like to be appraised of her progress.

"Some of her subjects are coming well. She loves music and would play and sing all day if I would allow it. She has had a greater interest in needlework lately, ever since she was given that purple bonnet."

"Do you mean the one that Mrs. Darcy made?"

"I did not know Mrs. Darcy had made it. She has excellent skill with a needle." Mrs. Templeton looked at the young wife as though reevaluating her. Perhaps she thought a lady who was a talented seamstress could not be so very bad.

"Yes, she is quite talented. What of Georgiana's other subjects?"

"She is uninterested in drawing and painting. Her French is abysmal, but her Italian is coming along well since she needs so much for music. I believe she knows as much arithmetic as a lady would ever need to know, but she wishes to learn more. Honestly, there is not much more I can teach her in that field, and I cannot imagine you would hire a mathematics tutor for your daughter." Mr. Darcy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I do not wish to stop her from learning, but I will not hire a tutor for this purpose. If she wishes to teach herself more, she may do so. Are there any subjects you would suggest I hire more teachers to help teach."

"She would benefit from more riding lessons. She will also need outside instruction when she begins to learn to dance."

"At what age do you suggest she start dance? Mrs. Darcy's younger sisters all know some dance already, and the youngest is younger than Georgiana." Mrs. Templeton eyed Mrs. Darcy suspiciously.

"That depends somewhat on when you plan to introduce her to society."

"I think I will have her presented when she is seventeen or eighteen. No young lady ought to be out before that." The governess looked narrowly at her new mistress, and Mr. Darcy correctly guessed that Mrs. Templeton was attempting to discern the other lady's age.

"In that case there is no reason to begin dance lessons until she is fourteen or so."

"I have been thinking I may send her to school before she reaches that age." This comment made Mrs. Templeton seriously unhappy, though anyone observing her countenance would not have seen a change.

"Is that Mrs. Darcy's idea?"

"Not at all. I have never discussed the idea with her. I wonder that you would think it."

"Oh, it is only that your wife suggested we change Miss Georgiana's schedule today. So I thought perhaps you were granting her control of your daughter's education. It would be a natural step to take. Besides, many stepmothers wish for their stepchildren to be sent away."

"I am surprised that Mrs. Darcy would make any suggestions so soon," was all Mr. Darcy said in reply. He was bothered that Elizabeth would think of changing his daughter's lessons without speaking to him

first, and he couldn't imagine she could have cause to do so after being at Pemberley for such a short time. Nevertheless, he did not intend to disrespect his wife publicly, so he tried not to show any irritation outwardly.

Mr. Darcy looked toward the pianoforte, and saw Elizabeth lean toward Georgiana and whisper something; in response Georgiana looked up and giggled slightly before returning to her playing with a smile on her face. Mr. Darcy thought that, though he could not be pleased with Elizabeth wishing to make changes so soon after arriving, overall she would probably be a good influence on Georgiana. He continued to watch the two girls and reflected that they looked like they could be sisters. He smiled as he thought that despite the odd circumstances, Elizabeth was beginning to be a true part of the family.

Mr. Darcy turned to Mrs. Templeton to comment on the girls playing. He was distracted from his purpose when he saw the look on that lady's face. Though it seemed like a look of jealousy, he could not fathom such an emotion from the staid governess who had been in his employ for nearly twenty years, and had never displayed any fervent emotion, so he pushed the thought from his mind.

Again watching his wife and daughter interact, George Darcy was impressed by how easily and naturally Elizabeth seemed to relate to children. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how awkward Lady Anne had been when Fitzwilliam was first born, and how nothing seemed to come easily for her, but she had determined to be a good mother, and she had succeeded. Elizabeth would have no such troubles when she had children of her own.

Thinking of Mrs. Darcy's interactions with children automatically caused Mr. Darcy to think about the Fairfax children. Elizabeth had shown them so much kindness, and he was disturbed that Mrs. Fairfax had taken advantage of that kindness. It was a simple truth that Elizabeth would not receive the respect she deserved as Mrs. Darcy because of her tender age unless he insisted on it. Thus, Mr. Darcy resolved that he would speak with Mrs. Fairfax and express his displeasure as soon as he possibly could.

Elizabeth and Georgiana continued on playing, with no idea that they Mr. Darcy was observing until he came behind them and placed a hand on each one's shoulder. Elizabeth, whose father had always been quite sparing in his displays of affection, was surprised by the action, but she was pleased by the paternal care Mr. Darcy was showing. She was unaware that Mr. Darcy was also not accustomed to displaying his love for his children through touch. Such moments as this one were rare for him, but Georgiana relished them. Her father's approval was more valuable to her than gold.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I have been asked how many chapters I intend for this story to have, though I have a basic outline, I do not truly know except to guess that we are perhaps ¼ of the way into the story. For those who are disappointed that there is not much interaction right now between Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth, I promise that it will come eventually.**

**Next, I have made a couple of references to Georgiana being a sister to Elizabeth, I know that the relationship between them is stepmother/stepdaughter, but Elizabeth expects to relate to Georgiana as she would a sister.. If I have inadvertently used the phrase stepsister, that was unintentional and I would be happy to correct it if you tell me where.**

**There was also some confusion in the reviews with regards to the ages of the Fairfax children they are Martha-14, Sarah-12, Betsy-8, Stephen-3 and Peter-2. Elizabeth is 15 at this point, so she is older than all of the children but not by much.**

**Additionally, someone asked why Wickham was spending so much time at Pemberley. Pemberley is his home. The steward of a great estate would live on that estate; he might have lived in the main house or in a separate cottage. Wickham has more access to the main part of the house because he is not "just a servant's son" he is also Mr. Darcy's godson, and Mr. Darcy is quite fond of him. When summer break ends, Wickham will be returning to Cambridge along with the younger Darcy.**

Chapter 21

Before morning's first light, Mr. Darcy had mounted his horse with the intention of heading toward Winfrey Manor. He would speak with Mrs. Fairfax and inform her of his disapproval of her actions. He hoped that his rebuke would bring about that lady's repentance and cause her to issue Elizabeth an apology, but even if it did not, he at least knew that Mrs. Fairfax would know that disrespect of Mrs. Darcy would not be tolerated.

In the shadows on the road near Pemberley, Mr. Darcy noticed movement; he was surprised to see the form of a man walking toward the house. Before he had time to figure out who it might be, the man called out a greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. Out for an early morning ride?" Mr. Darcy was surprised to hear the voice of his godson. George Wickham was not usually one to wake early in the morning.

"I actually have some business to conduct away from the estate and expect to be away most of the day. What brings you out so early in the morning?" Young Wickham was actually on his way home from a night of carousing, but he had no plan to admit that to Mr. Darcy. He was grateful for the darkness, which hid his disheveled condition.

"I could not sleep, and thought some fresh air might help."

"Was something in particularly worrying you?" Mr. Darcy asked with true concern in his voice. George decided to claim that his insomnia was due to something which had sometimes bothered him in the past. The most effective lies are usually somewhat close to the truth, after all –George was certain he had heard that wisdom somewhere before, but he couldn't recollect who had said it.

"Someone made some comments about my mother that bothered me. They implied things about her, and I wanted to call them liars, but maybe they weren't." Mr. Darcy blanched a moment, and wondered how George would feel if he ever heard the whole truth about his background.

"Don't let gossips and fools with prattling tongues bother you, George." Young Wickham had hoped that Mr. Darcy might divulge more (he often suspected there were things he had not been told about himself), but he was mostly relieved that his godfather had accepted his story.

"I will try, sir."

"I had best be on my way."

"Good day."

While Mr. Darcy pressed on to accomplish his goal for the morning, George Wickham was pondering how he should spend his day. Perhaps with her husband away, Mrs. Darcy would be in need of company; he would meet her at breakfast again and see. He was determined to win the lady's favor, and this seemed to be a brilliant opportunity.

"Good Morning, Mr. Wickham!" exclaimed a startled Mrs. Darcy when she walked into the breakfast room and found him already seated at the table. "I had not expected to see you here today."

"I met Mr. Darcy as he was on his way out, and I thought that since he would be gone all day, I ought to offer my company again. Perhaps I could show you the grounds?" Elizabeth tried her best not to show her confusion at young Wickham's statement. She did not want him to see that she was unaware of her husband's absence, or that she was unhappy about it.

"I am afraid your services will not be needed. Since it is Saturday, Georgiana has no lessons, and I am hoping to spend the day with her."

"Might I join you ladies?" Elizabeth hesitated. She had anticipated spending the day with her husband, but the thought of spending time with only Georgiana was immensely appealing. However, she did not wish to offend young Mr. Wickham by refusing his offer.

"Have you nothing else to divert your time that you would seek to spend your day with two young ladies whose conversation will undoubtedly be dreadfully dull."

"I am sure your conversation could never be tedious."

"And that is why you were so completely riveted to the other night's conversation about cast iron plows."

"Ah, but you will not be discussing such matters with Georgiana."

"No, you are correct."

"Then I have no reason not to join you." Elizabeth was not happy to have this young man's company, and she silently decided that she would do as much to make his day uncomfortable as possible. She would be attentive to Georgiana's desires, and hope that Wickham would soon tire of their company.

"You are quite determined."

"I am."

"Then let us finish breaking our fast so that we may find Georgiana."

When the two did find Georgiana, she eagerly accepted Elizabeth's invitation to tour the grounds. She did not mind the extra company of George Wickham, though she would have preferred to have her stepmother to herself; George was always kind to he and devoted a great deal of time to her amusement.

"Will Penny join us today?"

"Actually, I thought I would bring Jenny this time," Georgiana replied shyly, holding up a doll that to Elizabeth's mind looked exactly the same as the one she had carried the previous day.

"Sometime you will have to introduce me to all of your dolls." Georgiana grinned happily.

"I would like that."

As they walked outside, Elizabeth proceeded to ask Georgiana all about her dolls. How many did she have? Which were her favorites? Who had given them to her, and for what occasions? Georgiana answered shyly at first, but gained enthusiasm the longer they talked.

When they had exhausted the subject of Georgiana's dolls, they spoke of the dolls Elizabeth had had and the dolls which her sisters had. This led to a further discussion of Elizabeth's sisters and the sort of activities they preferred.

The two young ladies talked about the sorts of books young girls like to read. They spoke of the games young girls like to play. They discussed the accomplishments they were learning. Then they spoke of gowns and bonnets and lace.

Every so often Elizabeth would look over toward George Wickham to see if he was still paying attention. She made no effort to include the gentleman in the conversation, and was surprised to see that he did not bear the same glazed over look her father typically wore during such conversations. What Elizabeth did not realize was that he was paying absolutely no attention to what the girls were saying. Despite his inattentiveness, he was completely fascinated. He had never seen Georgiana act so comfortably around anyone except her brother, and he was not certain he had heard her speak so many words in her entire life as she had spoken with Mrs. Darcy this morning.

Elizabeth was unaware that Georgiana's easiness toward her was such an amazing change. She was thankful the girl had warmed to her and seemed to be enjoying her company, but she would have been surprised to learn how much she had affected Georgiana. Georgiana, on the other hand, did not notice that she was acting any differently than usual, she was too busy enjoying the conversation. After all, she had never really been friends with any girls, and the novelty of having someone to talk about girlish interests was immensely appealing. She could not imagine Mrs. Templeton or Lady Catherine speaking to her about her dolls, and her cousin Anne spoke almost as little as she herself did.

Georgiana and Elizabeth walked about the gardens conversing in this manner for nearly three hours and might have continued to do so if not for a sudden change in the weather. Neither of the girls or young Mr. Wickham had noticed the dark clouds rolling in, until the heavens opened into a torrential downpour.

Elizabeth looked to Georgiana with a grin, "I'll race you back to the house." Georgiana looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes, but agreed to the race. The two took off running and laughing all the way, entirely forgetting the gentleman who had accompanied them.

When they reached the house, they found Mrs. Reynolds smiling at them and shaking her head. The housekeeper did not quite know what to think of her new mistress romping through the rain, but to see the two girls smiling through the downpour could do naught but warm her heart. Mrs. Reynolds met them with towels and directed them to their rooms, where they would find hot bath water already awaiting them; Elizabeth was very much impressed with the housekeeper's thoughtfulness and complimented her accordingly, which did a great deal increase Mrs. Reynolds appreciation of her new mistress.

Like many eleven-year-olds, Georgiana Darcy did not particularly like taking baths, so she hurried through the ordeal so that she could once again be comfortable in dry clothing. Today she had the additional incentive of wishing to rejoin Mrs. Darcy. Thus, long before Mrs. Darcy had finished readying herself, she heard a gentle knocking at the door. When Mrs. Darcy saw who was at the door, she was pleased to see her stepdaughter was eager to regain her company and invited Georgiana to come in while Marie finished her toilette.

"Do you speak French?" Elizabeth asked Georgiana, who had just taken a seat on the settee. Georgiana did not want to say no, because she was studying French, but if she said yes, she feared that Mrs. Darcy would expect some degree of proficiency in the subject.

Elizabeth was surprised when her stepdaughter did not answer her, since she had seemed to move past her silence and monosyllabic answers. "Marie is French, and we like to speak French together when she is preparing me because it helps me to practice my French, which isn't very good. I only wanted to know if you speak the language, so that we would not exclude you by using it if you don't."

"Oh? I am supposed to know French, but I find it terribly confusing."

"Well, in that case, why don't we try to speak slowly, and you can stop and ask if you don't understand. I promise we won't laugh if you mispronounce things."

"Je peux essayer." Georgiana meekly offered to try.

"Bien! Merci."

A somewhat stilted conversation resulted in which Elizabeth did not laugh when Georgiana inadvertently complimented her horse instead of her hair, but Marie did laugh when Elizabeth accidentally made a quite vulgar pronouncement and when she invented new words by speaking English words in a French sounding manner.

Since they had no other plans, and the weather was still foul, the three of them continued to converse long after Marie had finished primping Elizabeth. It was a cheerful time, and Elizabeth barely noticed that Georgiana contributions were becoming fewer, at least until the young girl failed to give any response. When this happened, she looked over to see that Georgiana was fast asleep. Elizabeth gently tucked a blanket around the girl, dismissed Marie, and went to the adjoining sitting room to write a letter to her family.

When the clock struck five, Elizabeth was still sitting at her writing desk and Georgiana was still sound asleep on the settee. Elizabeth heard a knock at her chamber door and expected it to be Mr. Darcy there to escort her to dinner. She was astonished to see a frantic looking Mrs. Templeton at her door.

"May I help you?" Elizabeth asked doubtfully.

"Have you seen Georgiana? I cannot find her anywhere. She never wanders far, and I have never known her to be late for a meal." Elizabeth wondered briefly if the governess's concern was genuine or if she was merely afraid that the blame for a lost child would fall on her, but then decided that the lady did appear truly worried.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Templeton. She is with me." Elizabeth gestured for Mrs. Templeton to step into the room. Mrs. Templeton complied, and stepped gingerly in the room. Elizabeth thought Mrs. Templeton looked as though she had smelled something rotten. She clearly had no desire to be in the mistress's chambers.

Mrs. Templeton was confused, as she looked about the room, she had lived at Pemberley for many years, and had never stepped foot into these chambers before. If Elizabeth had been watching more closely, she might have noticed that Mrs. Templeton stared a bit too long at the other door in Elizabeth's chambers –that is to say, the door that did not lead into the main hall. Elizabeth, however, was far to focused on Georgiana, whom she was trying to gently nudge awake.

Georgiana moaned slightly but did not rouse. Mrs. Darcy looked at her more closely and saw that her face was pallid. When she pressed a hand against Georgiana's cheek, Elizabeth detected a distinct fever.

"I am afraid she has taken ill. If I could, I would carry her back to her rooms, but since I cannot, I will ask a footman to do the honors. I will have a basin of cool water brought up so I can try to cool her fever and have my dinner sent up to Georgiana's room."

"I will sit with Georgiana; there is no reason for you to miss dinner."

"I believe that my husband is still away, so there is no reason for me to dine formally. I do not mind sitting with Georgiana."

"I have always sat with Georgiana when she is ill. There is no need for you to do so."

"She is my stepdaughter, it is my responsibility," Elizabeth replied firmly, "Besides when she is awake, I believe she would prefer my company." Mrs. Templeton could not but concede this final point, though she hid the hurt from her voice and replied bruskly.

"Very well, but when you grow tired, please come and fetch me."

"Thank you." Elizabeth attempted to sound gracious, but she did not feel it. She could not see how the dour governess could be bothered by having less responsibility.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening at Georgiana's side, tending the young girls needs until her fever broke around midnight. As she cared for Georgiana, she occasionally looked at the windows and watched the raging storm outside. She wondered if her husband had ever returned from handling his pressing business and hoped that he had not been caught out in the storm.

In fact, George Darcy was not caught out in the rain, but was at that moment enjoying a comfortable evening at Winfrey Manor.

When Mr. Darcy arrived at Winfrey Manor in the morning, his friend had been happy but surprised by his presence.

"Mr. Darcy! I had not expected to see you for some time. I understand you are on your honeymoon."

"I had not intended to come, but I had some important business."

"Oh? Have you decided to purchase the horse you were considering?"

"No, although that stallion is a fine specimen, I have no need for him at the moment."

"He would be an excellent pair with the mare you purchased. By the way is Mrs. Darcy pleased with her new mount."

"She has not had a chance to ride her yet, but I am sure she will soon."

"So if you aren't here about a horse, what brings you to Winfrey Manor?"

"Actually, I wish to speak with Mrs. Fairfax, if you don't mind." Thomas Winfrey was utterly perplexed.

"Why do you wish to speak with my sister?"

"I assume you know that we spent a good deal of time with your sister and her children."

"I do know. The children have spoken of nothing but the wonderful Mrs. Darcy since they arrived." Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"She does have a way with children. Mrs. Darcy truly enjoyed your nieces and nephews, but unfortunately it seems that your sister was disrespectful toward her, and I wish to discuss the matter with her."

"I cannot believe that. My sister can be thoughtless sometimes, but she is a kind and caring person and would not intentionally show anyone disrespect. I cannot have you berating her, she has had a trying enough time these last few months."

"Come now, Winfrey, can you imagine me berating anyone. I am not trying to criticize Mrs. Fairfax's character. I suspect you are correct, and that it was a matter of thoughtlessness, but I still feel it needs to be addressed."

"Very well, Darcy, I know your character. You may speak with my sister. Let me take you to the drawing room."

Mrs. Fairfax was sitting on a sofa, embroidering a cushion while sitting with immaculate posture. She looked every bit the sophisticated society woman, and not the harried, weary traveler Mr. Darcy had previously seen.

"Mr. Darcy has requested a word with you, sister." Mrs. Fairfax was all astonishment.

"Please have a seat, sir. I hope that nothing is the matter. Is Mrs. Darcy well?"

"My wife is well. Are your children settling in well to their new home." Mrs. Fairfax was puzzled by the query.

"I imagine so. Their new governess seems to be an imminently capable woman."

"You do not spend much time caring for your children." He did not need to ask; this was an obvious fact. Neither did he judge the woman, as he rarely personally attended his daughter.

"No more than is typical. I do spend time with them each day, of course."

"I imagine it was quite difficult to travel without the assistance of a governess."

"I confess that it was. I do not believe I will attempt it again."

"That is wise, Mrs. Fairfax. Tell me, though, did you not find it at all helpful when my wife assisted you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Apparently, you did not find it at all helpful that my wife tended your children at dinner, entertained them, put them to bed at night, and cared for your son all through the night, or that she ended up sleeping on the floor on account of your child."

"Of course, I did."

"What do you mean by 'of course'? Elizabeth told me you did not so much as thank her. She was exhausted when we arrived at Pemberley because of the effort she undertook for the sake of your children."

"Oh." Mrs. Fairfax whispered.

"Mrs. Darcy is not your servant. Your children are not her responsibility. She certainly did not mind helping you, but you took advantage of her generous heart. It would do well for you to remember that her position in society is above yours even though she is younger than you. I had hopes that you would be my wife's friend, but I will not countenance disrespect or mistreatment of my wife!"

Mr. Darcy had spoken firmly but not harshly and was therefore not expecting the tears which began to pour forth from Mrs. Fairfax's eyes. Before long, Mr. Darcy found himself sitting awkwardly while the lady sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Fairfax finally squeaked.

George Darcy was not unmoved by the lady's tears so he spoke more gently, "I have no need of your apology, but Mrs. Darcy does. I have no desire to distress you, madam, I only wish for my wife to receive the consideration she deserves."

"I will write to her?" Mrs. Fairfax's tone made her vocalization more of a question than a statement.

"I think that is a good idea. I will leave it to her to decide if she wishes to further the acquaintance. I expect that she will because she is quite fond of your children."

"Thank you," Mrs. Fairfax whimpered.

Mr. Darcy felt that he had made his point, and bid the lady adieu. It was then his intention to tell Mr. Winfrey good-bye as well, but as he was on his way to find his friend, he suddenly found a small child wrapped about his legs.

"Hello, Peter."

"I'm not Peter, I'm Stephen."

"Hello, then, Stephen."

"Is Mrs. Darcy here?"

"No, I came alone today." The poor child's disappointment was clear.

"Will she come to visit soon?"

"I do not know."

"Betsy and I found kittens this morning. Would you like to see them?" Mr. Darcy marveled at how quickly the child could jump from one thought to another.

"Certainly, Why don't I go and tell your uncle good-bye, and then you can show me the kittens on my

way out?"

"Oh, you can't leave yet. You haven't said hello to all of us." Mr. Darcy was not really in any particular hurry, and he found the young boy's enthusiasm to be somewhat infectious so he agreed.

"Oh, in that case, would you take me to your brother and sisters?"

It took longer than Mr. Darcy had expected since the Fairfax children were not all gathered in the same place, but he and Stephen did manage to find all of them and greet them all. The children had all expressed their vast disappointment that he had not brought his wife, and the older girls asked him if he would please carry letters to her.

Mr. Darcy told Martha and Sarah that he would be pleased to carry their letters, before realizing that they had not yet finished writing said letters and that he would be required to tarry longer. However, his wait would not be overly tedious, as Stephen was determined to entertain the visitor.

Indeed, without really knowing how it had happened, Mr. Darcy found himself on the nursery floor leading an army of tin soldiers into battle against Peter's wooden duck. Mr. Darcy couldn't help but look back on the days when he used to play with Fitzwilliam and his toy soldiers. Mr. Darcy was nearly certain that Fitzwilliam never would have used his soldiers to battle a duck, though; Fitzwilliam always lined his soldiers up to battle one another and he was quite precise in determining their regiments and strategies. A wooden duck would not have fit into his schemes. Mr. Darcy noted that the wooden duck was rather non-threatening in appearance, but as Stephen aptly pointed out, to the soldiers this duck was quite large, and therefore quite frightening.

Mr. Darcy could not stop himself from laughing at this proclamation, which he agreed was most certainly accurate. The sound of his laughter drew Mr. Winfrey toward the nursery.

"Darcy, I did not realize you were still here. I was surprised you would leave without telling me, and was afraid that your conversation had gone poorly."

"I had meant to come find you straight away, Winfrey, but Stephen here distracted me."

"Will you join us, Uncle?" Thomas Winfrey had no children of his own, and was not accustomed to small children, and was much taken aback by the question. It had been astonishing to see his staid and proper friend on the floor engaged in child's play, and he could not decide whether he ought to join them or not.

To his relief, Martha and Sarah returned at that moment with their letters for Mrs. Darcy, and Mr. Darcy announced his intention to depart. So after some short farewells, and a stop in the barn to visit the aforementioned kittens, Mr. Darcy was on his way home to Pemberley.

Now, as it happened, Mr. Darcy had not ridden more than a mile of his fifteen mile journey when the rains began to fall, so he made the prudent decision to return to Winfrey Manor, where his friend happily invited him to wait out the stormy weather.

The two gentlemen spent a pleasant afternoon together, much of it spent across a chessboard, and some of it spent in the billiards room. If the children had been aware of Mr. Darcy's return, they might have attempted to draw his company away from their uncle, but since they were not, they did not see him again until after dinner when their governess brought them down for display.

The storm continued to rage through the day and into the night, and Mr. Darcy was forced to stay the night at Winfrey Manor. He did not truly mind staying, though, as he enjoyed the visit a great deal, but he was determined that, if it was at all feasible, he would ride home early in the morning so that he could be with his wife on her first Sunday in her new parish.

Mrs. Darcy woke up early on Sunday morning, and immediately went to Georgiana's side. She was surprised to find Georgiana sitting up in bed eating porridge when she arrived. Mrs. Templeton was sitting in the bedside chair with a book in her hand.

"Good morning, Georgiana, I am glad to see you are feeling better this morning. Good morning, Mrs. Templeton."

"Mrs. Darcy, I thought I asked you to wake me when you became tired. Imagine how shocked I was to find Georgiana all alone this morning." The governess spoke harshly. Mrs. Darcy, despite feeling intimidated would not quake under the criticism.

"Mrs. Templeton, Georgiana was sleeping soundly and did not require assistance. I saw no cause to wake you."

"What if she had woken and needed assistance."

"Then I imagine she would have rang for a maid." Mrs. Templeton did not reply, but Mrs. Darcy was fairly certain she had uttered an unkind reply under her breath.

Mrs. Darcy approached her stepdaughter and tenderly felt her skin to check for a fever. She was relieved to see that the fever did not seem to have returned, and Georgiana seemed now to be suffering from only a trifling little cold.

"Mrs. Templeton, you do not need to stay right now, I am happy to sit with Georgiana."

"How do I know you won't abandon her again?" Mrs. Templeton accused.

"Mrs. Templeton, Georgiana is eleven years old and is suffering from a minor cold, surely you do not believe she requires constant attention." The governess huffed in reply.

"Are you ordering me to leave, Mrs. Darcy?"

"No, I am merely offering the opportunity. If you prefer to stay you certainly may," Mrs. Darcy offered in a tone that did not make the offer sound particularly kind.

"I will."

"Now, Georgiana, shall I read to you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy."

"Is there a book you would prefer?" Georgiana gestured to a book sitting on the table, which Elizabeth grabbed and began to read. Georgiana was delighted with her stepmother's reading. Mrs. Templeton showed no sign of approval, though, as she sat silently with her own book in hand. In actuality, the governess was listening, and did enjoy the stories, but she would never have admitted it out loud.

Mrs. Darcy read for about an hour, when she looked and noticed that Georgiana was asleep. She sat the book down, and kindly informed Mrs. Templeton that she was going to break her fast. It was also her intention to discover whether or not her husband had returned, but this she did not mention.

While Mrs. Darcy was proceeding to the breakfast room, she encountered a rather wet Mr. Darcy heading toward his chambers.

"I see you have returned, sir."

" Yes, Mrs. Darcy, I am sorry to have been away for so long. I hope your day went well yesterday. I understand that Georgiana has taken ill."

"It was a good day, and her illness is not severe. I believe she will be well soon. I will not keep you long, though, as I am certain you wish to refresh yourself from your journey."

"Thank you, but before I leave you, let me give you these." Mr. Darcy extracted the missives from Martha and Sarah from his coat pocket, and handed them to his confused wife.

"What are they?"

"They are letters from the older Fairfax girls."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my business took me to Winfrey Manor." Elizabeth felt irked that her husband had gone on such a visit without inviting her, informing her of his destination, or even letting her know that he was leaving. She was even more bothered to realize that even as his wife, she had no right to know Mr. Darcy's plans; he might do as he wished without informing her.

"I trust your business was successful."

"Time will tell." Elizabeth accepted that she would not learning anything more, and therefore excused herself to find breakfast.

Stepping into the breakfast room, Elizabeth was once again met by the sight of George Wickham.

"Sir, I had understood you to say that it was not your custom to eat breakfast here."

"I did not know if Mr. Darcy had returned, so I thought I would offer to escort you to church this morning."

"And this necessitated you eating here?"

"I suppose not."

"As it turns out, your help is unneeded. My husband has returned." Elizabeth was very thankful that she had seen Mr. Darcy before encountering young Wickham. She could not stand for the young man to know how little she was aware of her husband's activities.

"You will not spurn my company, will you?" Elizabeth did not know how to answer. Could she let him know that she did not appreciate his presence without being rude? She thought it would be supremely helpful to understand why he kept imposing his company upon her.

"I see I have not scared you away yet with uninteresting conversation."

"Your conversation is always entertaining, Mrs. Darcy."

"You do realize, do you not, that you provoke me to find some subject which will force you to recant that statement? I believe, sir, that you are quite talented at pretending, but even you must have your limit."

"I consider it a fair challenge."

"Ought we to establish parameters so that I know when I have won."

"Absolutely. You have only won if I admit that you have won."

"And you call this fair?"

"I do."

"Well, for now you will have to settle for the tedium of no conversation at all, for I have letters I intend to read whilst I finish my meal."

Elizabeth the proceeded to read the letters her husband had given her and did her utmost to pretend unawareness of the gentleman who was sitting and watching her read. Naturally, it was a great relief to her when her husband entered the breakfast room.

"Are you ready for church, Little Flower?" Elizabeth blushed, for though she had become accustomed to her husband's pet name for her, she was embarrassed for young Wickham to hear the name."

"I am ready, but if there is time I would like to check on Georgiana before we go." Mr. Darcy was touched by his wife's thoughtfulness. He pulled out his pocket watch and verified that there was enough time for a visit to the nursery, albeit a quick one. Mr. Dacy decided to accompany his wife, which would have pleased Georgiana if she had known of it, which she did not as she was still asleep.

Since Georgiana was slumbering, the visit wasespecially quick –Mrs. Templeton clearly had matters in hand, and before long Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and George Wickham were in the carriage on their way to the Kympton church.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elizabeth Darcy knew that she would be an object of some interest when she entered the Kympton church. She had been forewarned that nearly everyone in the parish had some connection to Pemberley, so she knew that the people of the congregation would have a legitimate reason to be curious about her. Nevertheless, Elizabeth had not been prepared to have every face turned toward her. Even after her husband had led her into the Darcy family pew, she felt all of the eyes upon her.

As Lizzy Bennet, Elizabeth was accustomed to sitting in the most prominent pew in Longbourn church, but in her home parish, she had never been an object of curiosity, at least not since she had made her first appearance there when she was an infant. Elizabeth realized that this was her husband's home parish, and he must be imminently comfortable here, so she did not expect him to understand the discomfort she was experiencing. However, when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she knew he had least had some idea of it.

When the service actually began, Elizabeth was relieved. As she looked into her prayer book and hymnal, she was able to focus on worship and forget that most of the others in the room were focused on her.

Elizabeth had always enjoyed church services at Longbourn, or at least she had since she had reached an age to understand the preaching. Mr. Stevenson's sermons were always heartfelt, sensible and full of wisdom; unfortunately, it did not seem she would receive the same from Mr. Whistler. Despite trying to give her full attention to the sermon, Elizabeth felt that she had no idea what the point of Mr. Whistler's sermon was. She felt very much like the young Fairfax boys had on their long journey northward, on a journey that would never end with no real understanding of the destination. On the one hand, Elizabeth supposed it was to Mr. Whistler's credit that he had clearly written his own sermon, on the other hand, if he had been reading another minister's sermon there would have been a higher likelihood that she would have gained some edification from it.

Finally, after what seem like an eternity, the sermon did end, and the rest of the service moved quickly. Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to be terrified or relieved when it was over. Thankfully, she was able to draw upon her courage and face the many neighbors who were eager to meet her.

Mr. Darcy was impressed as he watched his bride cheerfully speaking to the many families to whom she was introduced. She spoke with kindness and friendliness toward all of them regardless of rank. At some points Mr. Darcy wondered if Mrs. Darcy did not hold enough esteem for her own position in society; it made him fear that she would not earn the respect she deserved. Nonetheless, he thought her introduction a success.

Elizabeth did not feel herself such a success. She was overwhelmed from having to meet so many people at once, and knew she would not possibly be able to remember all of their names. However, she was able to laugh at herself as she told herself that if she doubted someones name, she could just guess that it was Smith. There were five different families with the name Smith, all of whom belonged at least distantly to the same family, though Lizzy could not remember how. Ironically, the actual blacksmith was not a Smith, but a Davis.

Of all the people whose acquaintance Elizabeth made that morning, she found herself most interested in Mrs. Whistler. The lady was not in good health, and rarely ventured from the parsonage other than for church, but she somehow seemed to know all of the details of all of the lives of every member of the congregation. Mrs. Darcy did not approve of gossip, and her initial inclination was to disapprove of Mrs. Whistler; nevertheless, she found that the lady was quite friendly and did not seem malicious or mean-spirited in her chatter. Actually, as Elizabeth thought about it further, she realized that Mrs. Whistler was not so very different from Mrs. Bennet, which endeared her somewhat.

"You will come and visit me, won't you, Mrs. Darcy?" Mrs. Whistler implored as the Darcys were finally departing from the church.

"My husband and I have chosen not to make or receive calls for the first few weeks I am here, Mrs. Whistler, but I assure you that I will come and visit once that time has past." Of course, Elizabeth had not chosen this lack of social calls, but it seemed impolitic to voice a complaint against Mr. Darcy publicly, so she would support his policy.

"Of course, my dear. I imagine your husband wishes to keep you all to himself." Much to the older lady's amusement, Elizabeth's entire face turned crimson at the implication.

"So what was your impression of our little church, Mrs. Darcy?" Mr. Darcy asked on the carriage ride back to Pemberley.

"I thought the stained glass windows were beautiful, the congregation's singing was not intolerable, and the people were especially friendly. Over all, I am satisfied."

"I notice you failed to mention Mr. Whistler." Elizabeth was obviously embarrassed to have been caught.

"His style of preaching is different from what I am accustomed to."

"You are very politic, Mrs. Darcy. My father selected Mr. Whistler for reasons of kinship and not for his preaching, which is clearly not his gift."

"Are you saying that Mr. Whistler is a relative of yours?"

"Distantly. Mrs. Whistler's sister was married to one of my father's cousins."

"Ah."

"Despite his lack of skill in making sermons, Mr. Whistler is a good man who diligently tends to the needs of his parish."

"Which, I imagine, are always well known to him because of his wife."

"You would not be wrong in making such an assumption, but while I would never trust Mrs. Whistler to keep any secrets, I do appreciate her desire to see that the needs of the people are well met. If you wish to be involved in any charitable endeavors, she would be a useful ally."

"I shall keep that in mind."

"So, now that you have survived your first Sunday in the Kympton church, how would you like to spend your afternoon?"

"I had hoped that you might introduce me to my new mount, but I suppose the weather is not conducive to riding."

"I agree. Although the storm is over, it is still quite wet."

"If Georgiana is still feeling unwell, we might find she desires our company. We could take turns reading out loud to her."

"I think that is a fine idea."

Georgiana was feeling much better when she was joined by her father and stepmother, but she still appreciated the kind offer; thus, the Darcys spent the afternoon together in the nursery reading Georgiana's favorite stories.

The day after sending his express message to Alfred Jenkins, Fitzwilliam Darcy had a reply in his hands.

After holding the letter for some time, Fitzwilliam finally unfolded it to discover its contents; he had been hesitant to open it because he feared it might not be the sort of response he hoped for, and he knew that without her brother's help, he would not be able to help Miss Jenkins.

_My dear sir,_

_I cannot thank you enough for the trouble you have taken to help my poor sister. Our entire family has been desperately worried for her since her disappearance. We had wondered at the possibility of an_

_elopement, but I am afraid that none of us could imagine such horrors as you say she related to you. I know that as a Christian, and more particularly as a minister, it is my duty to offer forgiveness, but if I am honest, I doubt I will ever forgive Lord Blakely. If I ever cross paths with that man, Heaven help him, I am not sure I will be able to restrain myself. It is all the more painful as he was once my childhood playmate._

_I wish I could send you all of the money to buy my sister's release at this moment. However, on a curate's salary it is simply not possible. I am enclosing all of my savings with this missive, and I assure you that I will pay you back every penny you spend to help my Mary, even if it takes the rest of my life. I know that our father will never receive Mary again, and I doubt he will wish any involvement in her life._

_I had thought of traveling to London immediately to see my sister and comfort her, but I believe it is better to give you the money I would have spent on my travels. I have spoken to an elderly widow in my congregation who is willing to have my sister as a companion. If I had a suitable home, I would bring her to live with me. _

_I have written a letter to an aunt who lives in London in the hopes that she will be willing to travel with Mary and bring her to me here. However, I do not wish our aunt to know Mary's true circumstances, as she has something of a loose tongue. If there is any way you might conceal the dreadful truth, I ask that you please do, though I would not ask you to make any deliberate falsehoods. _

_I will be forever indebted to you for your incredible Christian generosity for what you have already done. No words can express how grateful I truly am. _

_I will write to you when I have received a reply from my aunt. Please contact me if there is anything more you need._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Alfred Jenkins_

Darcy was pleased with the response; it was as good of an outcome as he had dared to hope. Miss Jenkins would be welcomed by her brother and would have a respectable position as a lady's companion.

However, there was still the matter of securing her release. He did not have as much money as Madame Lorraine had insisted. Even adding the money Mr. Jenkins sent, he was still about twenty pounds short of what he would need. Could he negotiate a lower rate, distasteful as the idea of negotiating over a person's value was ?

Should he try to borrow the money from someone? If so whom? If he asked his father, he would have to explain why he needed the money, which he could not do without admitting that he had entered a brothel. He supposed he could ask Bingley, since he had already told Bingley the story. Still, he would rather not borrow money if he could help it.

He could sell something to gain the money, but if he sold any of his valuables, his father might notice at some point and ask uncomfortable questions, in which case he might as well have just asked his father for the money in the first place.

Fitzwilliam turned the idea over and over in his mind, but did not make a decision. He realized that before he worried about it over much, he ought to see if he could get Madame Lorraine to reduce her asking price. Admittedly, the thought of negotiating over a woman in this manner made him feel physically ill.

Before setting out on this excursion, Fitzwilliam went to inform Bingley that he needed to leave on some business. He had no thought that leaving for "business" almost immediately after receiving an urgent message would cause his friend to worry and, as a result, was not anticipating the concern Bingley expressed.

"My friend, what is the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, Bingley, I merely have some urgent matters which need to be handled. I do not expect to be away more than a couple of hours."

"Are you certain there is nothing you need?"

"I am not certain of it," said Fitzwilliam, thinking of the money he might need to borrow. "I will let you know if there is any way you can help."

"Good luck then." Fitzwilliam was touched by his friend's worry even though it was unnecessary. It was good to know he had a friend who cared.

When Fitzwilliam arrived at the establishment, he was somewhat rattled to see Isaac Thornton leaving the building. That gentleman could not resist the urge to tease Fitzwilliam about his presence in such a place. Fitzwilliam bore it with as much good-nature as he could muster, but was undeniably happy when the encounter ended.

Unfortunately, he was further disconcerted when he entered the building and saw his cousin Langley was also present.

"Mr. Darcy, I assume you are here to see Antoinette," Madame Lorraine stated as soon as she saw Fitzwilliam. Fitzwilliam nodded.

"I should have guessed it," Langley declared, "I specifically asked Madame to show me the beauty you had visited, and she informed me that a gentleman had negotiated private rights to her. I had not imagined it was you, dear cousin. I don't suppose I can convince you to share." Darcy glared at Langley with such fury in his eyes that Langley immediately backed down. Secretly the viscount was quite amused at his cousin's reaction.

"I will not."

"Well, I suppose your contract will run its course when you leave London, so I shall just have to bide my time."

Fitzwilliam looked at Madame Lorraine, "I do wish to speak with you further about the contract, Madame. Shall we talk before or after my visit?"

"After, I believe negotiations shall be more in my favor when you are satisfied." Fitzwilliam cringed inwardly.

"Well, Darcy, I shall let you see your lady, now. But before I go, tell me when will you take me to meet the Gardiners." Fitzwilliam had forgotten his agreement to introduce his cousin to his new relatives and was momentarily taken aback.

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"I'll call on you around eleven then."

"Very well."

When Fitzwilliam found Miss Jenkins, she was dressed very much as she had been on his first visit, but somehow he did not find her alluring this time, whether this was because she was making no attempt at seduction or merely he now knew her story.

"Miss Jenkins, are you being well cared for?"

"I am, sir. I can have no complaint."

"That I doubt. I contacted your brother and have had a reply from him this morning."

"So soon? And what does Alfred have to say?" Miss Jenkins eagerly inquired.

"Would you like to read the letter?" Miss Jenkins said that she would, so Fitzwilliam placed the missive in her hands.

Darcy's was moved as he saw Miss Jenkins pour over the letter, shedding tears of relief. Miss Jenkins could not be joyful, given the circumstances, but she was hopeful for the future and also filled with gratitude.

"I will be able to leave this place!"

"You will, but not yet."

"Why not?"

"I do not yet have the funds to secure your freedom, Miss Jenkins. I am sorry, but I promise you that I will find a way to take you away from here." Miss Jenkins instinctively trusted Fitzwilliam's promise, and Fitzwilliam hoped that her trust was not misplaced.

"Do you know how long it will be?"

"I do not know, but I will come and visit you again to keep you informed."

"Thank you."

The two sat for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence.

"Mr. Darcy, it is not necessary for you to sit here now that you have said your piece."

"Oh, but it is. Would not Madame Lorraine become suspicious if I did not stay long enough to have engaged in the activity I am supposedly here for."

"Does it matter if she suspects?"

"I suppose not."

Despite saying that it did not matter, Fitzwilliam did wait another quarter of an hour before bidding Miss Jenkins adieu.

When Fitzwilliam approached Madame Lorraine, she noted that he did not look like a man who was well satisfied, so she was surprised when he again mentioned the possibility of taking Antoinette away.

"Would you consider reducing the price you set last time?"

"No I would not, sir. In fact, I already wish I had not quoted a price so low to you. I have had other men specifically ask about her, and I am certain I could have made a good deal more on her."

"I will pay for her. In the meantime, please see that she is well tended."

"Of course."

As Darcy walked away from the establishment, he continued to ponder what he ought to do. He was fairly resolved that he should simply ask Bingley to borrow money when a voice called out to him from in the street.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, is that you?"

"Lord Hudson?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Of all the people he might come across on his walk back to the Bingley's, Lord Hudson was probably the last one he would have expected, not that it was especially unusual for the earl of Hudson to be in London, or even in this part of London. He was just not a person who often crossed Fitzwilliam's mind.

Lord Hudson was a friend of the older Darcy, but Fitzwilliam had not seen him for several years, possibly since his mother's death. As far as Fitzwilliam could remember, the gentleman was respectable and of good character. To be honest he could not think of a friend of his father for which both of those aspects were not true.

"What brings you to London, Darcy? Is your father here as well?"

"I am visiting a good friend. My father and his wife are at Pemberley."

"Oh, yes, I had heard that you were gaining a new mother." Though it was spoken jovially, Fitzwilliam disliked the mention of Elizabeth as his mother.

"I can hardly call Mrs. Darcy my mother, as she is younger than I."

"Well, I imagine if I ever take a wife, she will be younger than my son. I have been considering remarrying, though now that my son has wed I do have woman to act as hostess." Fitzwilliam bristled at the mention of Lord Hudson's son. He did not want to think of that man at all.

"Yes, I did hear recently that Lord Blakely had married."

"Indeed, I am tremendously pleased with his choice of wife. She is a lovely woman."

"I suppose congratulations are in order then, sir." Fitzwilliam felt that he was saying what ought to be said, while avoiding actually congratulating the scoundrel. He wondered if Lord Hudson had any notion of what sort of man his son was. Fitzwilliam's pensiveness did not go unnoticed.

"Whatever is the matter, son?" Fitzwilliam closed his eyes and tried to hide the involuntary cringe induced by this man calling him son. It was not so much that he minded Lord Hudson's fatherly gesture as knowing what the man's actual son was.

It was Fitzwilliam's natural inclination to evade Lord Hudson's question, but it occurred to him that this gentleman might actually be able to help, so he was considering revealing the whole situation to him. He hardly knew what to do.

Lord Hudson wondered at the young man, who seemed hesitant to answer his inquiry. Thankfully, Lord Hudson was both introspective and observant, so he connected Fitzwilliam's dark mood with his mentions of his son, though he certainly had no idea of the treachery in which Lord Blakely had been involved.

"Darcy, have you had some disagreement with my son? Does he owe you money?"

"He does not owe me money but I am afraid I do not have the highest opinion of him at the moment."

"Come, Darcy, tell me the story. I know my son has been a little wild, though I believe marrying has settled him down." Fitzwilliam imagined that marriage had merely made Blakely more discreet given how recently his actions toward Miss Jenkins had occurred, but he did not contradict Lord Hudson.

"It is a story best not told in the street as it contains some sensitive information."

"Then let us go to my home. My errands this morning are not so important that they cannot be postponed."

When the two were comfortably ensconced in Lord Hudson's study Fitzwilliam nervously began to share the story.

"How familiar are you with Blakely's activities?"

"I know which clubs he frequents and have a fairly good idea of the circle of friends in whose company he spends most of his time."

"Before the current Lady Blakely, were their any young ladies who caught his eye?" Hudson was beginning to conjecture already where this story would take him, but he did not volunteer much information yet.

"There were several ladies whose company he enjoyed, but I never knew him to dally with gentleman's daughters if that is what you are implying."

"I have an acquaintance, whose sister was paid a great deal of attention by your son." Fitzwilliam realized that this claim was somewhat dishonest, but he truly did not wish to tell his father's friend precisely how he had learned Miss Jenkins's story. "Lord Blakely convinced this young lady to elope with him under false pretenses." Fitzwilliam paused to look for Lord Hudson's reaction, partially concerned that the story might not be believed. He did not anticipate the reaction he received.

"Good God! It was the Jenkins girls, wasn't it?"

"It was Mary Jenkins."

"He swore to me that he'd had nothing to do with her disappearance. What has become of her?" Fitzwilliam had debated within himself how much of the story he should share. A large part of him wished to completely discredit Lord Blakely in his father's eyes, but to do so would reveal Miss Jenkins's complete humiliation.

"I do not believe she or her brother would wish for me to share the precise details of her situation, must you know?"

"She is in trouble?"

"Yes."

"I will see that the child is provided for."

"There is no child."

"Oh?"

"Is there something you need from me?"

"My friend has sent me all of his savings that I might help Miss Jenkins (Fitzwilliam did not mention anything of the money he planned to spend himself). She is currently in town, but her brother, who is a curate has found a suitable, respectable situation for her. Unfortunately, the money he sent is inadequate. In order to enable her to travel to this new situation, I would need another twenty pounds or so."

"I find it curious that you are assisting with all of this." Fitzwilliam felt that this statement did not require an answer, so he did not give one. However, he could not help that his cheeks became a little more pink as he had recalled exactly how he had become involved.

Lord Hudson noticed the younger man's blush and supposed that Fitzwilliam had been a suitor of the Miss Jenkins before the elopement took place. The assumption caused him to become even more upset over his son's behavior, despite his not knowing the worst of it. It also made him feel more generous toward the young lady. He decided at that moment that he would give Miss Jenkins more than just the twenty pounds she needed.

"I had some suspicion that my son might be involved when I first heard of Miss Jenkins's disappearance, and I wish I had investigated more thoroughly at the time. I will certainly help cover her expenses."

"I thank you, sir."

"Now, if you don't mind waiting I will see about acquiring the funds for you."

Fitzwilliam waited for far longer than he had expected, and found himself staring at the painting on the wall in Lord Hudson's study. The painting was a picture of a large basket full of almost luminescent red apples. Fitzwilliam thought that, although the apples were supposed to look delectable, they actually looked quite frightening. If someone were to offer him such an apple, he might suspect they were attempting to poison him.

"I see you are admiring my painting, Darcy." Lord Hudson exclaimed when he finally did return.

"It is very bright." The earl laughed.

"My stepsister painted it for me as a gift when she was only ten, and I appreciated the time and effort she put into it. When I look at it, I am reminded of her."

"Ah. My sister has given me some unusual works of art as well, though I cannot imagine granting them such prominence."

"Well, sir, this is my private study."

"Of course."

"Here is the money for Miss Jenkins. Please spend what is necessary, and let the rest be some recompense for her struggles." Fitzwilliam was astounded to find that Lord Hudson had brought not twenty pounds, but five hundred.

"I am sure she and her brother will be grateful to you."

"It is a pittance compared to the evil perpetrated against them. I am afraid I must now travel to confront my son."

"When you do so, please do not mention my involvement in this affair." Lord Hudson nodded sympathetically at the man he viewed as a disappointed suitor.

"I see no need to mention you. Now will you stay to dine with me tonight?"

"I ought not to, my friends are expecting me back at their home."

"Well then, perhaps you will consent to come dine with me when I return to town if you have not returned to Pemberley by then."

"It would be my pleasure."

"And send your father my regards of course."

"Of course."

That evening at the Bingley's, Mr. Bingley was once again too ill to join the others for dinner, this had been the case most of the evenings thus far since Fitzwilliam had come to the Bingley's home. Tonight was different, though; on this night, Charles Bingley was beginning to worry for his father. His father's cough, which ought to have been gone by now if it were caused by a mere cold, seemed to be worsening.

"Darcy," Bingley asked his friend, after his sisters had left the dining room when the meal had finished, "Do you think I should call a doctor for my father? He insists he will be well soon, but I am not so sure." Fitzwilliam wondered what the right course of action was. Mr. Bingley did not want his son to know the truth, but Fitzwilliam did not feel that he ought to deceive his dear friend.

"Bingley, that is not necessary." Bingley was clearly surprised by his friends declaration.

"Even if it is not, do you not think it would be worth it to be reassured that all is well?"

"All is not well, Bingley, your father has already seen a doctor for his condition. He knows it is not a cold, but he does not want you to worry."

"You know what is wrong."

"Consumption, Bingley. I am so sorry."

"It cannot be!"

"I am afraid it is, Charles. I wish it were not so."

"But why would he not tell me? Why would he tell you?" Bingley's voice grew louder and angrier as he spoke.

"He did not need to tell me, Bingley. I guessed it the first night I came here. I –I probably ought to have said something immediately, but your father did not want it."

"Why? Why would he hide this from me?! I am his son!"

"I know it may not seem this way, Bingley, but your father wanted to conceal the truth because he loves you."

"That makes no sense whatsoever. It's not like he can conceal the truth forever. I hate to think that he would have me learn at his death."

"He believes he has several more months to live, and he did not want to take your carefree life away just yet."

"But won't that make it harder when he goes, Darcy?"

Bingley continued to rant about his father's treachery in hiding his illness with more than a few colorful words. At one point he threatened to storm into his father's room and demand explanations, but Fitzwilliam managed to convince him that it would be best to wait until he was in a calmer frame of mind.

With no idea how to be of use, Fitzwilliam watched his friend patiently and awkwardly, at least until Bingley's anger turned to sadness.

It happened in an instant; Bingley was yelling about his father's concealment, when all of the sudden the terrible reality of the situation came upon him in fullness. Bingley buried his head in hands, and though Fitzwilliam did not see his friend's tears, he could hear the sorrow in Bingley's voice.

"What am I to do, Darcy?" Fitzwilliam placed his arm on Bingley's shoulder in a gesture of brotherly affection.

"I do not know, Bingley. I do not know."

When the gentlemen rejoined the ladies, Bingley's distress was still evident. Caroline and Louisa both looked to their brother for answers. Moments ago Charles Bingley had been livid that the truth had been hidden from him, yet he nearly succumbed to the temptation to continue hiding it from his sisters. He wanted to spare his sisters, if only for awhile, of the anguish he currently felt.

Bingley looked to his good friend and his eyes desperately pleaded for help. Fitzwilliam gulped and nodded.

As calmly as he could, Fitzwilliam Darcy explained to the two young ladies that their father was deathly ill. The young ladies bore the news with a strange dullness that surprised him. Though both were clearly upset, neither ranted or stormed or sobbed.

"What will happen to us, Charles?" Caroline weakly asked her brother. Mr. Bingley had always doted on his youngest daughter, and she could not imagine a life without him.

"I do not know."

"You will carry on." Fitzwilliam replied with a strength he did not feel.

Despite Fitzwilliam's lack of confidence, the Bingley siblings did seem to carry on. The next morning they smiled to him in greeting and acted as though naught were wrong; only a careful observer –which Fitzwilliam was- would have seen that their smiles did not meet their eyes.

"Are you certain you don't mind my leaving you this morning?" Fitzwilliam asked Bingley before leaving to meet the Gardiners with his cousin Langley.

"Not at all. Perhaps we might head out for a bout of fencing after you return, though, I am sure I could use the distraction."

"I am sure you could."

Lord Langley and Fitzwilliam Darcy found the Gardiners to be everything respectable and fashionable, and enjoyed their visit very much. Langley was uncertain if the Gardiners would be as politically valuable as his father hoped, but he did think it possible. Fitzwilliam, who was not viewing the couple through a political lens, merely thought they would be excellent company. He might have hesitated in forming a friendship with a gentleman in trade if Mr. Gardiner had not been his relation. As it was, Fitzwilliam, who was naturally reserved and did not have a large circle of close acquaintances, was pleased to meet someone whom he thought in time might become a dear friend.

Mrs. Gardiner did make one mistake during Fitzwilliam's visit, though, as she informed the gentleman that the gossip surrounding Elizabeth had mostly died down. She immediately observed the confusion on young Darcy's face, and knew that Mr. Darcy had not informed his relations of the circumstances which led to his wedding.

"There was gossip surrounding Mrs. Darcy?"

"Oh of course there was. It is not often that a girl from this part of town marries such a wealthy and well-regarded gentleman as your father. Also, the age gap is significant, so wagging tongues were to be expected."

"Oh." Fitzwilliam briefly wondered if there was more to the story. His curiosity would remain for he was not about to ask for more information.

The young gentlemen soon left the Gardiner's house, but not without an invitation to come for dinner a few days hence. Additionally, Langley had invited Mr. Gardiner to join him in his club the following day.

After an afternoon's diversion, young Bingley and young Darcy were both quite exhausted but also in good humor. It was difficult to maintain good humor when they returned to the Bingley's but both gentlemen exerted themselves to achieve that purpose.

At dinner the Miss Bingleys also joined the charade of pretended good humor, and Fitzwilliam, in sympathy for them, was rather more attentive than he had been evenings past.

As the evening came to a close, Bingley let down his mask for a few minutes and spoke earnestly to his friend.

"Darcy, I haven't spoken with Father yet, but I know that I need to."

"Yes, you do."

"I will talk to him about the future and ask him to help me learn his business before it is too late for him to teach me."

"I still don't feel like I can face the future, but I will take each day as it comes."

"Sound wisdom."

"How long before you must return to Pemberley?"

"If you need me, I will stay here until classes resume at Michaelmas."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, if I would be a help and not an imposition."

"Please stay."

"I will write to my father directly. I am sure he will not mind my absence."

So it was that Fitzwilliam Darcy decided to spend the next several weeks being a support for Charles Bingley and his sisters.

Fitzwilliam sighed that night as he went to bed. He thought over the events of the day, thinking that they went far more smoothly than he had feared. However, one thought nagged at him and kept him from sleeping at night. How on earth was he to get Miss Jenkins to her aunt without damaging the pretense of her respectability?

Elizabeth Darcy had been at Pemberley a week when her husband informed her that his son would not be returning to Pemberley that summer. Elizabeth could not help being disappointed as she had been looking forward to having more conversations with her stepson. On the other hand, she remembered how he had seemed so disapproving of her at the time of the wedding. If was her fear that Fitzwilliam was staying away from his father and his home because of her; Elizabeth dearly hoped it wasn't so.

In that first week at Pemberley, Elizabeth established something of a routine. Each morning she awoke early and quietly crept out of the house for a walk through the grounds. She knew that it was somewhat ridiculous for her to sneak out of the house when she was the mistress, but she suspected that if she was less sneaky, George Wickham would discover her and invite himself along.

When she returned from her morning ramble, Elizabeth would have Marie prepare her toilette. Then, she would head to the breakfast room, where George Wickham would inevitably be waiting for her with some excuse and some offer to spend more time with her. Elizabeth's response was to read the newspaper, and then to converse on whatever topics interested her without regard for her listener's interest in the subject. Wickham, in return, would pretend that the discourse was thrilling to him.

After breakfast, Elizabeth would spend the next three or four hours in the company of Mrs. Reynolds, familiarizing herself with Pemberley's customs and accounts. Some days the two women would sit in the study and chat, and other days Elizabeth would act as Mrs. Reynolds's shadow, as the housekeeper oversaw the needs of the household. Mrs. Reynolds was thrilled to have such an eager new mistress.

After departing from Mrs. Reynolds, Mrs. Darcy would spend her afternoon practicing her accomplishments with Marie's help. She was making rapid progress in her languages, in her painting and in her drawing. Elizabeth relished the opportunity to learn the many feminine arts she had not learned at Longbourn, though she did sometimes feel guilty for using Marie as governess while paying her to be a maid. Marie assured her that she was delighted to be of use. In fact, Marie found that the time she spent teaching her mistress made her day much less tedious.

At three o'clock each afternoon, Elizabeth would depart from Marie's company to find Georgiana. If the weather was nice, Elizabeth and Georgiana would spend an hour together outside walking in the gardens, picking flowers, and enjoying another's company; by the end of the week, they were even able to swing on the new swing Elizabeth had requested. Both of the girls delighted in the time together and were pleased to be growing close to one another.

When the time came for Elizabeth to prepare for dinner, Georgiana would accompany her to her room and watch as she dressed. Marie would converse with both of them in French while she helped Elizabeth to prepare. Watching Elizabeth's toillette made Georgiana long for the time when she would be a lady. She was thankful that Elizabeth would be there to guide her and help her become fashionable. Elizabeth would have been most amused to learn that Georgiana considered her to be the epitome of everything stylish.

By five o'clock when Mr. Darcy arrived to escort his wife to dinner, Georgiana would again be with Mrs. Templeton. At dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy would have pleasant conversation, generally focused on estate matters. Then after dinner, Elizabeth would attend her correspondence until Georgiana arrived. The two girls would spend the rest of the evening making music together, and Mr. Darcy would speak with Mrs. Templeton about Georgiana's education.

Finally, Mrs. Darcy would retire, and Mr. Darcy would bid her a pleasant night.

Elizabeth truly felt she had nothing to complain of. Life was pleasant, even if it was not everything she had hoped it would be. She did look forward to the time when she would be able to make new friends, but Elizabeth was satisfied with her first week at Pemberley.

Only one incident of note occurred that week. One morning, Elizabeth returned to her private sitting room to collect a book of recipes her mother had sent with her to Pemberley which she wanted to show to Mrs. Reynolds. While she was in the sitting room, Elizabeth happened to hear the voices of chambermaids speaking in her bedroom next door. She was about to walk into the room to speak with the maids when she heard what the women were saying.

"No, the sheets are still clean. The master hasn't been to her bed since they've been here." Elizabeth knew she ought to step into the room and speak to the maids immediately, but she had wondered too many times why Mr. Darcy did not come to her, so she listened, hopin to hear an explanation.

"Are you certain?" How they could be certain, Elizabeth did not know. It was one of the mysteries of the marriage bed, she supposed.

"Absolutely."

"Why do you think he isn't visiting her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she's such a young thing. It makes me wonder why they got married in the first place."

"I heard someone say it was forced, but I can't imagine Mr. Darcy doing anything to compromise a lady."

"What if she trapped him?"

"That would explain his lack of interest."

"He hasn't been with anyone since Lady Anne, though, so maybe he can't anymore." Lizzy pondered this possibility, it seemed possible that Mr. Darcy was impaired in such a way. She almost decided that it must be true before she remembered Mr. Darcy telling her that she would be a good mother. He wouldn't have said that if he couldn't sire children, would he?

"Mr. Darcy seems healthy enough. I doubt it."

"I don't know. That would explain why he keeps having her spend so much time with George Wickham."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed that the master spends hardly any time with his wife, but Wickham is there constantly trying to entertain her?"

"I've noticed he does spend a lot of time with her, but you must admit there is not much other company."

"Aye, you may be right. I was just wondering if maybe Mr. Darcy was impotent and he was hoping she would have an affair with Wickham." There were a great many things Elizabeth did not understand about her husband, but she knew his character would never encourage such dreadful behavior. It simply was not possible. That the maid could suggest such a possibility stirred anger within Elizabeth and gave her the courage to do what she ought to have done immediately. She screwed up her courage and walked into her bedchamber.

"Excuse me, Meg and Tilly, right?" The two maids nodded.

"You seem to be of the opinion that it is acceptable for you to speculate and gossip about my relationship with my husband. I am certain you are aware that Mr. Darcy does not tolerate gossip among his staff." The maids affirmed that they did. "If I ever find you speaking freely of such private matters, you will be summarily dismissed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy." Meg and Tilly agreed. Elizabeth knew they did not really regret their behavior and only wished they had not been caught. She hoped she had asserted herself well and that the staff would learn to respect her position even if they did not respect her person.

After this discussion, Elizabeth's perspective of her situation was altered. She knew she must avoid being alone with George Wickham, even if only to still wagging tongues. Thus, she decided that she would take breakfast in her rooms, and she would keep a maid with her anytime she would have gone out alone.

Elizabeth did briefly wonder if she should discuss with her husband what she had overheard. Ultimately she decided that though it ought to be done, she was not ready to face him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mr. Darcy had intended to spend more time with the new Mrs. Darcy when he first brought her to Pemberley, but without even thinking about it, he slipped into his old habits of behavior. As a result, he tended to spend his whole day attending whatever business matters required his attention, without granting a thought to Elizabeth's activities. Having a new dinner companion was agreeable to Mr. Darcy, though, as was having a cheerful friend for his daughter. The loneliness that had encompassed Pemberley since Lady Anne's death was quietly beginning to recede, and Mr. Darcy saw that Elizabeth was the cause.

All in all, Mr. Darcy was pleased with his new wife despite his concerns regarding her youth and ability to fill the role of mistress of Pemberley. Thus, he was thrown off guard when a report reached him that Mrs. Darcy was spending excessive amounts of time in the company of her maid, Marie. Mr. Darcy had been informed of Marie's background, so he knew that under other circumstances she might have been a suitable friend for a young lady of means. Nevertheless, she was an employee, and as such Mrs. Darcy ought not to show preference for that lady's company above all others. It did not occur to him that Mrs. Darcy might have a good reason for spending so much time with Marie. It also did not occur to him that he had severely limited her choice of companions. Lastly, it did not occur to him that George Wickham, from whom he had heard the report, might have an ulterior motive for wanting Mrs. Darcy to spend less time with her maid.

Before Mr. Darcy had a chance to confront his wife about her time with Marie, he had a conversation with his valet which further disturbed him.

In an attempt to compliment Mr. Darcy on his choice of wife, the valet mentioned to the gentleman that his wife spent several hours each day alongside the housekeeper. He added that Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Reynolds seemed to have formed an amicable relationship.

The valet's statements were meant to show appreciation for the lady's diligence in learning her new role. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy did not take them as such. He might have recognized them for what they were if he had not already had concerns about his wife's choice of companions. Instead, Mr. Darcy left his valet feeling that he must have a serious conversation with his wife.

Mr. Darcy was correct about the necessity of speaking with his wife, and if he had approached the conversation in a different manner, it could have led to a greater understanding between the couple. Sadly, Mr. Darcy did not approach the subject in a matter that promoted discourse. He raised the subject at the dinner table.

"Mrs. Darcy, it has been brought to my attention that you have shown too great of a preference for the company of certain members of the staff. I am concerned that you are promoting too great of a familiarity with them." Elizabeth's thoughts instantly turned to George Wickham; she was sure it was not fitting for the mistress of the estate to spend so much time in the company of the steward's son.

"Excuse me, sir. If you are referring to young Mr. Wickham, I assure you I have never sought out his company." Mr. Darcy was puzzled by his wife's answer.

"No, I am not concerned about George. Besides, I was unaware you spent much time with him."

"Then what exactly is your concern?

"I have been told you spend several hours each day in the company of Mrs. Reynolds and of your maid. It is not seemly for you to be cultivating friendships with the staff. You will not earn their respect if you are too familiar."

"But-"

"I expect you to spend only a short amount of time each day with the housekeeper, and you should only be in Marie's company when she attends you in your chambers." Elizabeth could see that her husband would brook no opposition. Hence, she was full of wrath toward her husband and could barely control her temper as she replied through gritted teeth.

"I will obey your request.

"Thank you." Elizabeth barely spoke for the rest of dinner and did not look her husband in the eyes. She was angry at his presumptuous behavior, and she felt humiliated to have been admonished at the dinner table. Mr. Darcy had not even bothered to dismiss the footman who was standing in the corner.

It is probably best that Elizabeth did not look up at the footman. If she had, she would have see a look of genuine concern and sympathy on his face, which would have only increased her mortification.

Elizabeth felt like she was that proverbial camel waiting for the last straw to drop before its back would break. She was tired of trying to be Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy mistress of Pemberley. She wanted to be just plain Lizzy again, with no real responsibilities away from the expectations of society.

Barely holding her temper in check until the end of the meal, Lizzy begged off as soon as was reasonable, and allowed her footfalls to be a little too forceful as she hurried to her room. When she arrived she waged war on her pillow just as she had on her wedding night, but the anger still simmered within her.

The next day Lizzy stayed in her room and read books all day. She spoke to no one except Marie, and even then she said no more than was necessary.

Elizabeth felt a little guilty at dinner time when she sent her husband a message that she would take a tray in her rooms, but she was not ready to face him with any sense of composure.

Mr. Darcy was actually not offended by his wife's behavior. It reminded him of many times when Lady Anne had been vexed by seemingly trivial matters and then been indisposed for a day or so following. He remembered with fondness that Lady Anne had seemed to especially enjoy eating desserts at these times, so he asked the cook to include some extra sweets on Elizabeth's dinner tray. Then he penned her a short note.

_Little Flower,_

_I hope you are feeling better soon. I shall miss your lively conversation tonight._

_Yours,_

_George Darcy_

Elizabeth was not pacified by the note though part of her felt that she ought to feel more forgiving toward Mr. Darcy. She felt bitter and angry and did not want to acknowledge any of her husband's amiable qualities.

The next day Elizabeth again spent the day in her room escaping into the world of fiction. On this day she did at least come out to visit with Georgiana in the afternoon. She was grateful that she had ventured forth when she saw the young girl's distressed countenance.

"Are you angry, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I am." Before Elizabeth could explain that Georgiana was not the focus of her ire, Georgiana was sobbing.

"Oh, Georgie, don't cry." Georgiana looked up at Elizabeth.

"I do not know what I did, but I am sorry and I promise I won't ever do it again." Elizabeth took the young girl into her arms. She was ashamed of herself for allowing her anger at Mr. Darcy to keep her away from sweet Georgiana.

"You have done nothing wrong, Georgie."

"But you said you were mad."

"I am mad, but not at you and not because of you. I'm sorry I let you think so."

"Why are you upset? Was someone mean to you?"

"It would not be proper of me to speak of it, Georgie."

"I am sorry. I should not have asked."

"There was no wrong in asking."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes, I will be. I am sure. I sometimes wish I could go back to being a little girl. Being grown up is not as much fun as one might think."

"Surely it's not so bad?"

"No, but I miss being Lizzy."

"What do you mean?"

"I spent my whole life being Lizzy Bennet of Longbourn, where everyone knew me and loved me and I knew what was expected of me. Now I am Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley, and I am trying to be good at it, but I miss my family and I don't know what's expected of me."

"We are your family now, aren't we? I know my father must love you very much or he wouldn't have married you." Lizzy knew the truth about the marriage, and was not at all convinced of her husband's regard, but she saw no need to tell Georgiana.

"Of course you are my family."

"Would you like me to call you Lizzy?" Elizabeth liked the thought of having someone who could be a true friend and call her by her childhood name, but she wasn't sure how Mr. Darcy would feel about Georgiana addressing her stepmother so familiarly.

"I am not sure your father would approve. He seems to think it is very important that I am respected, and that might not seem respectful."

"Oh."

"Please do not worry about it. It does not really matter what I am called. We will still be the best of friends." Georgiana's grin spread across her face.

"I am glad you are my friend."

"I am as well."

"Will you be with us after dinner tonight."

"I suppose I must."

"If you don't want to play tonight, maybe we could ask Mrs. Templeton to play for us. She plays beautifully on the harp and the pianoforte."

"I am sure she does, for she has taught you to play well."

At dinner time Elizabeth did not ask Mr. Darcy how his day had been. She did not ask him about the matters he had told her he was to handle that day, and she showed no interest in the projects he planned for the morrow. In truth, she had found Mr. Darcy's plans quite interesting, but she was determined not to show it.

When Mr. Darcy attempted to make conversation, she replied with the same sort of monosyllabic answers as he had previously given her.

Mr. Darcy was irritated by Elizabeth's behavior and the immaturity she was showing. He had not yet looked at himself to find the cause of her irritability.

Over the next several days, Elizabeth recovered some of her spirit, but her frustration continued to boil just beneath the surface. She met with Mrs. Reynolds each day, but was careful to stay no more than an hour. Then she practiced her accomplishments, without Marie's assistance. Inevitably, George Wickham would seek out Elizabeth's company during the day, and she found she was growing accustomed to the young man. She might have been more willing to form a friendship with young Wickham if she had not heard the maids' speculations about their relationship. Elizabeth truly could not understand her husband's lack of concern regarding young Mr. Wickham considering how worried he seemed to be about others' perceptions of his wife.

When Elizabeth tired of Wickham's presence, she would retreat to her private sitting room, and would either continue work on her projects or write letters home.

The highlights of Elizabeth days were the times she spent with Georgiana and the times when the post arrived bringing letters from her sisters or from Charlotte Lucas. Elizabeth would rejoice each time these missives arrived. She also enjoyed receiving letters from Martha and Sarah Fairfax, but those could not compete with the letters from home. The only disappointing aspect of the arrival of the post was the continued lack of letters from Mr. Bennet.

When Elizabeth was with Georgiana and when she was reading her letters, she was happy. The rest of the time she was lonely, and her loneliness made her resent Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy, though not the most socially adept of men, did realize that his wife was not as content as she had been. Still, he did not connect her displeasure with his own actions yet, and as she seemed to be settling into her new life, he did not give the matter much notice. For many days, things continued in this manner, with Elizabeth keeping her anger inside and Mr. Darcy being mostly unaware of her state of being.

Two weeks after Mr. Darcy's had reprimanded Elizabeth, he woke one morning with a terrible crick in his neck, and it left him in a foul mood that day. Mr. Darcy was not often ill-tempered, and most of his servants had never had a cross word from him; thus, Johnny, the stable boy who saddled the master's horse that morning, was astounded when he received a harsh rebuke for having incorrectly fastened the saddle.

"I am sorry Mr. Darcy. I will be more careful I promise."

"See that you are." Mr. Darcy scolded. Poor Johnny hardly knew what to say. He felt ashamed of himself for having angered Mr. Darcy so, but even as he silently berated himself over his honest mistake, he could not help feeling that his master had overreacted. As he tried to account for this overreaction, he remembered a conversation his parents had had several nights before regarding his sister Tilly.

"I will, Mr. Darcy. I hope you are not angry with me because of Tilly."

"Who is Tilly?"

"My sister. She's a maid in the big house. I don't know what happened, but I guess she did something to make Mrs. Darcy real mad 'cause I heard my mum say that Mrs. Darcy threatened to dismiss her and one of the other girls." Mr. Darcy rolled this statement around in his mind. He was shocked that his wife would have threatened to dismiss any of the maids; she had not seemed to be the type to act in a high-handed manner.

"Do not worry, Johnny," regretting his harsh tone, Mr. Darcy spoke kindly with a gentle smile, "but it is very import to saddle a horse properly. It could cause injury if he was not." Johnny grinned back at the master.

While riding out on his horse, Mr. Darcy pondered over the whole situation. Mr. Darcy was a fair and just man, and he had been a kind and thoughtful husband to his first wife; he had always given Lady Anne every consideration and had trusted her implicitly in her handling of those concerns which were a woman's domain. However, Lady Anne had been his equal in status and in age, and trusting her had come naturally to him. His current wife was neither, and her youth especially made it easy to doubt her. Mr. Darcy did not even realize that he was failing to show his wife the respect that was due her. Though he had grown fond of the young girl, he had a great deal of trouble looking past her age; thus, he tended to assume the worst of her actions, without ascertaining her reasoning.

Once again Mr. Darcy foolishly determined to confront his wife at the dinner table.

"Mrs. Darcy, it had come to my attention that you threatened to dismiss two of the maids." Elizabeth flushed and thought of the reasons she had confronted the women; she wondered if Mr. Darcy had heard of those rumors as well.

"I did."

"Mrs. Darcy, I cannot approve of such high-handed behavior. Mrs. Templeton told me also that you attempted to change Georgiana's schedule on your first day here." The last straw had dropped, Lizzy would not be calm and composed; she would not have spoken to the maids as she had if she had not felt it necessary, and her request of Mrs. Templeton was hardly unreasonable.

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy, it seems that I was under the false impression when I agreed to marry you that I was to be your wife and the mistress of your estate." Elizabeth's voice rose steadily as she spoke, and the hands she had unconsciously balled into fists shook with anger. "Obviously, that is not the case." Mr. Darcy was stunned by her behavior and hardly had time to digest what she said.

"Mrs. Darcy, how dare you speak to me in such a way?"

"How dare I, indeed?" Lizzy did not wait for a response before standing up, throwing her napkin to the table and storming out of the room.

Despite being formally dressed for dinner, Lizzy ran up the grand staircase, darted into her room, and slammed the door. Mr. Darcy followed after her at a more leisurely pace, his indignation growing every moment. By the time he entered his wife's chambers he was livid.

"It's rather ironic, sir, that your first visit to my rooms is in anger." Rather than being diverted at his wife's tease, Mr. Darcy was even more furious.

"Madam, your behavior is inexcusable! For you to interrupt dinner in such a way! I fully expect you to be at the table during dinner unless you are indisposed."

"I see. It is perfectly fine for you to leave me to myself each morning or worse in the company of George Wickham without so much as an explanation of your absence, but I must always dine with you unless I am ill!" The vehemence in Lizzy's tone did not escape Mr. Darcy's notice. This was truthfully the first time he had considered that his wife might desire his presence at the breakfast table. He was also puzzled by her reference to George Wickham.

"What does young Mr. Wickham have to do with anything?"

"Exactly why do you want me to spend so much time in that man's company? I know it cannot possibly be what they said. So I truly do not know."

"What do you mean by me wanting you to spend time with him?"

"How can you act like you don't know?" Lizzy practically screamed at her husband. "You tell me I cannot go anywhere or visit anyone. I cannot have anyone call on me. I am not supposed to spend time with the servants. You are too busy for me. Who does that leave but young Wickham, who sticks to my side like a bloodsucking leech anytime I leave my chambers unless I am in other company? I have to sneak out of the house if I want to walk alone. I feel like I have to keep to my rooms, because it is so unseemly to be so much in company with the steward's son all the time!" There was so much in this rant that Mr. Darcy hardly knew what to address first, so he chose the last topic.

"Mr. Wickham is not just the steward's son; he is my godson. He is family! It is not unseemly for you to spend time with him. No one will think ill of you for it."

"You are wrong sir! Very wrong!"

"Besides, why don't you spend more time in Georgiana's company? The two of you seem to be quite friendly."

"I would love to spend more time with her. Why do you think I wanted her schedule changed? She only has two hours free each day, and one of those hours is when I need to be preparing for dinner. But apparently asking for such a simple favor is high-handed and unreasonable!" Mr. Darcy rubbed his head as he was beginning to have a fierce headache from all of the shouting. He could not understand why Mrs. Templeton would not have acquiesced to such a simple request.

"And by the way why does that woman hate me?"

"Which woman?"

"Mrs. Templeton, of course, she glares at me and acts like I am completely unreasonable. I never had a governess as you know, and I thought maybe I might learn some things alongside Georgiana, but when I asked Mrs. Templeton, she acted like I had asked her if I could string her from the rafters by her teeth. She hates me. And now apparently she's tattling on me, like I am a naughty little girl!"

"I am sure you exaggerate. Mrs. Templeton is a rational woman who has been with the family for longer than you have been alive. I have never known her to have an irrational hate or even dislike. I am happy to discuss this with her, but I am sure she has good reasons for behaving as she does."

"Well, it's good to know you give her the benefit of the doubt, which is a lot more than you grant to me."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Darcy inquired harshly.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You do not give me the chance to discuss anything or to prove myself."

"Is there something you would like to discuss?" The question was not asked calmly; indeed, Mr. Darcy's tone seemed almost accusatory.

"A whole slew of things. We could start with why it is acceptable for the servants to discuss among themselves why you don't come to my bed and about other intimate aspects of our marriage, when you won't even grant me the courtesy of telling me what is so repulsive about myself that you choose not to make me your wife?"

"What? Of course I don't let the servants talk about such things."

"What else am I to conclude when you call me high-handed for threatening to dismiss the maids who were making vile speculations about us?" Mr. Darcy looked abashed, as he began to see that he might be in the wrong.

"If I had heard them, I would not have given a second chance. I am sorry, I should not have accused you. Could you tell me what they said?" Elizabeth was mortified, but she proceeded to share all she remembered of the overheard discussion. By the time she came to the speculations about Wickham, Mr. Darcy was filled with righteous fury.

"It would not have bothered me so much, I think, if this were not a topic I already have some anxiety over."

"Did your father not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Mrs. Darcy, I mean no offense here, but you truly are quite young."

"Yes, of this I am aware."

"You have not developed yet."

"Developed?"

"You still have the body of a girl and not a woman."

"Oh."

"The intimacies of marriage could be exceptionally uncomfortable to you because of that."

"Oh."

"And if you were to become with child, your hips might be too narrow. It could be fatal."

"Oh. What has that to do with my father?"

"Your father and I agreed that I would not lie with you until your body has matured."

"So you do intend to make me your wife, but not yet?"

"That is correct. I am not certain how long we will wait because I cannot guess how long it will take for your body to change. Someday, I will come to you as a husband."

"Oh." Elizabeth was certain that she was completely scarlet after having this discussion, but she felt a sort of calm she had not felt since before her wedding.

"I thought your father had told you before we married."

"He did nothing of the sort. My mother obviously did not know when she told me about what would happen."

"Did she scare you?"

"I was terrified."

"I am sorry, Little Flower." Lizzy was not certain she wanted to forgive Mr. Darcy, but he was so sincere that she accepted his apology.

"So you can see now why I was so upset by the gossip."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about the gossip. Your actions will ensure that the maids are more discreet, but it will not keep tongues from wagging when you are not present."

"That is not true."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"There is something you can do. You could visit me."

"I just explained to you why I will not do so yet."

"I mean that you could visit my chambers, much as you are now. We would not need to engage in any sort of intimate behavior. I expect Marie would be a willing ally."

"It is a modest deception, and there would still be gossip."

"Somehow I think I would prefer rumors that imply a greater felicity."

"Very well, then. When you retire in the evenings, I will join you for a while."

The two had not resolved all of their disagreements yet, but they were now able to speak calmly and freely, and they proceeded to do so until interrupted.

Marie popped into the mistresses chambers and asked in French if Elizabeth was ready for her services. Elizabeth answered her, also in French, that she would not be needed for some time yet. As Elizabeth was replying, Marie noticed that her mistress was not alone in the room. An utterly embarrassed Marie attempted to exit gracefully, but Elizabeth called her back.

Mrs. Darcy explained to her maid how she and her husband planned to thwart the gossip, and Marie eagerly volunteered to help. The two discussed how this best should be done for a few minutes. When they seemed to remember Mr. Darcy's presence, Marie politely excused herself.

"You speak excellent French, Mon Petit Fleur." Speaking French with Marie had become so natural to Elizabeth that she hardly realized she was doing it. Mr. Darcy had been vastly impressed with her fluency.

"I thank you."

"I had thought Marie was fluent in English."

"She is, sir, she speaks French for my benefit, so that I can improve my skills. My pronunciation was truly terrible before she started working with me."

"Oh?"

"Marie wanted to be a governess, but could find no employment in that profession, but she has been more than happy to help me learn since Mrs. Templeton would not." Elizabeth looked at the floor; she and Mr. Darcy had been successfully speaking frankly and calmly, and she did not wish to upset him. "At least she was helping me to learn several skills before you informed me that it was inappropriate. Now she only helps with my French."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you were spending time in the company of your maid because she was educating you?"

"Yes, sir. I cannot deny that I do not have the skills I ought to as a lady of high society, so I thought that I should devote myself to learning more so that I could be a suitable wife." Mr. Darcy sighed.

"And I chastised you for spending time with her."

"You never asked why." Mr. Darcy was suitably ashamed of himself.

"Again I am sorry. You may work with Marie, and you may also work with Mrs. Templeton. I will ensure that. I suppose next you are going to humiliate me by showing me that you had some very valid reasons for spending so many hours with the housekeeper."

"You mean other than hiding from George Wickham?"

"You truly have felt the need to hide from him?"

"I have, but that is not why I was spending so much time with Mrs. Reynolds. I was having her teach me not just about how the house is run now, but also how it was done in the past. We looked together through many records, so I can understand more what to expect once we entertain again. She also acquainted me with all the families associated with Pemberley and their needs. She has been exceptionally patient with me."

"Little Flower, I apologize for misjudging you."

"Sir, I know I have no right to ask this, but in the future could you please listen to my opinions before making judgments."

"As long as you promise to speak to me rationally in return and not storm off." Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"I am sorry for my behavior too, Mr. Darcy. Being overwhelmed is no excuse."

"I hope you are not unhappy here."

"I think I will be much happier now," Mrs. Darcy replied with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Early the next morning, Elizabeth was dressing herself quickly to step out for a walk when Mr. Darcy knocked from the adjoining room.

"I thought perhaps you would like to have breakfast with me this morning," he offered .

"I would like that, sir, but as you can see I am not dressed for breakfast, I had meant to enjoy the grounds before eating." Mr. Darcy looked and saw that Elizabeth was wearing an old dress, and that her hair was done in a sloppy braid. She looked more like a little girl to him then than she had at any time since the first day he had seen her. It reminded him once again how young his bride truly was, but after the previous evening's confrontation, her youthfulness no longer caused him to doubt her in the same way. In fact, he realized that in many ways she had shown great maturity, and he looked upon her with new respect.

"Your dress is fine. I cannot think whom you would need to impress. After breakfast perhaps I might join you for a short walk before I start my business for the day." Elizabeth could hardly admit that she thought that dressing elegantly was simply part of being Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley. When she was taking a solitary walk in an old dress, she could forget for a little while all of the notions she had of what it meant to be Mrs. Darcy.

"Very well, let us break our fast."

Mr. Darcy offered his arm to his wife, and he led her out of her chambers. When they entered the hallway, Elizabeth looked and saw one of footman who had attended them at dinner the night before. Elizabeth was ashamed of the way she had let her temper overrule her, and she blushed when she thought of it. Elizabeth's pretty blush was observed by that servant and by others, who made assumptions about its cause based on the sight of the couple emerging from the mistress's chambers together.

"What are your plans for today?" Elizabeth asked her husband while she sipped on her tea a few minutes later.

"I have several people I need to speak with today. I expect that to take much of my time."

"Oh?"

"If I have extra time, would you like to ride with me later?"

"I should like that very much."

"Do you have any plans for today?" Elizabeth was surprised, her husband never asked about her plans. She was pleased that he was interested, albeit nervous that he might disapprove.

"I thought I would spend some time with Mrs. Reynolds to discuss household matters, and then I think I might paint."

"Is there a particular prospect you were thinking to paint?" Mr. Darcy was genuinely curious, and Elizabeth could tell.

"Marie was helping me to paint more realistic flowers before- I mean when last we were together." Her husband was properly abashed.

"I have seen you often in Lady Anne's garden with my daughter."

"It is Georgiana's favorite place."

"Do you have a favorite spot here at Pemberley?"

"I shall wait until I have explored it all to decide."

"Perhaps you would wish to design a place all your own?"

"You mean have my own garden?"

"That is what I mean. Are you interested?" Lizzy wanted very much to please her husband, and briefly wondered if he wished for her to plant her own garden. Not knowing his desire in the matter made Elizabeth reluctant to answer. Finally, she shared her true feelings.

"I have no desire at this time to do so. Everything is so lovely, and I cannot imagine anything of my imagining could compare to what is already here." Elizabeth was relieved that her husband did not seem at all disappointed. Could he truly have raised the subject solely for her benefit.

"It is not something that must be decided now, Mon Petit Fleur." Elizabeth looked at her husband and was grateful for his attentiveness. She was also amused by his poor French.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you should keep to your native tongue."

"What do you mean?"

"That is the second time you have called me 'Mon Petit Fleur.'"

"And that is wrong?"

"It should be Ma Petite Fleur." Mr. Darcy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Little Flower, I shall leave the mastery of languages to you. After all, no one feels a gentleman is lacking in accomplishments if he does not know all of the modern languages."

"The word accomplished is rarely used to refer to gentlemen at all. One might say that you are skilled, talented, or proficient but not accomplished."

"Too true. Shall we now take a turn about the gardens?"

Walking out of the breakfast room, the couple nearly collided with Mr. George Wickham as he was entering. The young man was taken aback to see both Mr. and Mrs. Darcy there.

"Good morning, Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth stated in a cheerful tone. With Mr. Darcy by her side, it was much easier to be friendly toward young Wickham because she did not feel uncomfortable.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Darcy."

"George, what brings you here this morning?"

"I came to see if Mrs. Darcy needed any company. She has often been lonely at breakfast time." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at this statement while her husband looked at the young man with narrowed eyes.

"As you can see, George, that is unnecessary. I would like to speak with you on an important matter today. Be in my study in one hour." George Wickham was not often called into the master's study, so he knew that Mr. Darcy was unhappy with him.

"Yes, sir."

Young Wickham watched the couple walk away with some confusion. They seemed more comfortable with one another than he had previously seen. He had heard rumors that the couple had had a row the night before, and this was certainly not what he expected to see.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy strolled amiably through the gardens, conversing about a variety of topics. Both were cheerful when they returned to the house to prepare for the rest of the day. Conversation between them was growing easier, now that Mr. Darcy was beginning to look past Elizabeth's age and see the person she truly was. It also helped that Elizabeth was beginning to realize she did not have to always please her husband in all things.

Upon arriving at the house, Mr. Darcy went to his study and settled into his chair to attend his letters while he awaited the arrival of his godson. He could not believe that George had any ill motive in his behaviors, and therefore he would reserve judgment until after the situation could be discussed.

When Wickham knocked upon the door, Mr. Darcy bade him enter and offered him a seat.

"Have I done something to displease you?" young Wickham asked when he saw his godfather's grave demeanor.

"You have been seeking out my wife's company with great frequency."

"Mr. Darcy, you must know I would never act improperly toward your wife. I know she is lonely here in a new place, and I wanted to befriend her." Suspicion not being his inclination, Mr. Darcy readily believed in George Wickham's good intentions.

"Young man, I don't doubt you meant well." Young Wickham sighed in relief. "That does not change the impropriety of your actions. Your presence at my wife's side induces the servants to gossip, and it also makes her uncomfortable."

"Forgive me, sir, I will not seek her out in the future."

"Thank you. I do wish for you to be on friendly terms with Mrs. Darcy, but please do not try to further the acquaintance in a manner that will injure my wife's feelings or her reputation." Wickham was inwardly quite angry with Mr. Darcy, not that the emotion was justified. Outwardly, he was everything polite and respectful.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then, perhaps you and your father would care to join us for dinner again soon, tomorrow perhaps?"

"It would be a pleasure."

The two shortly parted ways, and Mr. Darcy thought about the other issues he needed to address. He would start by speaking to Mrs. Templeton.

Once inside the school room, Mr. Darcy did not immediately convey his purpose, but instead he kept to the back of the room where he could watch the governess coaching his daughter as she sketched an apple sitting on the table nearby. Neither of them were aware that they had gained an audience until Mr. Darcy cleared his throat.

"Father?' Georgiana asked in a quiet, questioning voice. For her father to enter the school room was such an unusual event that she assumed his purpose was to present some disagreeable news.

"Georgiana, you may go and play. You need not return until noon." If Georgiana was surprised before, now she was absolutely astonished. Why would her father wish to speak privately with Mrs. Templeton?

Mrs. Templeton was similarly astonished, but managed to ask calmly, "Is there a problem, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Templeton there is."

"Oh?"

"My wife was not raised with the benefit of a governess. Despite that she has many accomplishments, but she would like to learn more. I wholeheartedly support that desire. From what she has told me, I understand that she requested that she might sit with Georgiana during lessons, so that you might instruct her as well, and you refused her."

"I –I," Mrs. Templeton stuttered, "I did not know she wanted to sit in on the lessons in order to learn. I thought she merely wanted to observe Miss Georgiana."

"Even so, she is your superior, and you had not the right to refuse."

"I was looking toward your daughter's interests. Surely you saw how terrified she was of Mrs. Darcy at first. I thought having her stepmother looking over her shoulder would make her too terrified to accomplish anything."

"I appreciate your concern, but you must keep in mind that Mrs. Darcy has authority over you. I expect you to comply with her, though you may express your concerns with any actions she might request."

"Yes, sir."

"My wife will meet with you soon to discuss creating a new lesson schedule."

"Are you giving your wife control of Miss Georgiana's education? Will you allow her to determine the new schedule?" Mrs. Templeton was shocked that Mr. Darcy would allow his daughter's training to be overseen by an uneducated fifteen-year-old since he had been so fastidious in the past, but she supposed she ought not to be since the gentleman had seen fit to marry the girl.

"Under my supervision, yes."

"Very well. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Mrs. Templeton. You may have the rest of the morning to do as you please."

"Thank you, sir." Once Mr. Darcy had left the room, Mrs. Templeton let a few stray tears trickle down her cheeks, but she would never let Mr. Darcy know that she was upset. She sighed. Mrs. Templeton was not happy that Mr. Darcy had remarried and did not like being under the authority of such a young girl, but she was under Mrs. Darcy's authority and would behave accordingly. After all, she was only a governess, and that was all she would ever be.

Completely oblivious to the emotional tumult of the lady, Mr. Darcy set off to accomplish the next item on his agenda: speaking to Mrs. Reynolds.

Upon inquiring from a footman, Mr. Darcy learned that his housekeeper was with the mistress in the room where she kept the household accounts. When Mr. Darcy approached that room, he found Georgiana standing outside its door and pacing back and forth. In truth, he found it to be a rather odd sight.

"Georgiana, what are you doing?" Although Mr. Darcy asked; to Georgiana the question felt like an accusation.

"Waiting for Mrs. Darcy," was Georgiana's meek reply.

"Does my wife know that you are waiting?" Georgiana shook her head.

"It is good of you not to interrupt, my dear."

Georgiana opened her mouth as though to speak and closed it again without having uttered a word. Mr. Darcy looked at his daughter with some confusion; that his own daughter would be afraid to speak to him was not a possibility he had considered.

"Is there something you wished to say?"

"F—Father?"

"Yes?" Georgiana gathered up all of her courage.

"Mrs. Darcy said she missed being Lizzy. M-may I call her Lizzy?" Mr. Darcy looked at his daughter thoughtfully and considered her request."

"If Mrs. Darcy prefers you to, you may address her as Lizzy in private. Publicly you ought to continue addressing her as Mrs. Darcy."

"Thank you, father!" An enormous smile lit the young girl's face.

His daughter's instant change of demeanor puzzled Mr. Darcy; Georgiana's request had been a simple one which seemed insignificant, but she had placed great weight on it. Mr. Darcy acknowledged to himself that he did not know his daughter well enough to comprehend her actions or motivations. This acknowledgment brought to mind his son's rebuke.

What was it Fitzwilliam had said in criticizing his actions toward Elizabeth? "... you certainly do not know how to treat a little girl!" Had Fitzwilliam also been commenting on his treatment of Georgiana? Regardless of his son's intent, Mr. Darcy now saw that he did not know how to relate to his daughter any more than he did his wife.

Georgiana noted her father's pensive expression and, according to her natural tendency, instantly began to worry that she had done something wrong. Was her father upset by her display of enthusiasm? Was it not ladylike?

Mr. Darcy regarded his daughter as her countenance changed from mirthful to distressed and could not account for the difference.

"Is ought the matter, Georgiana?"

"Oh." Georgiana did not know how to answer, so she chose to deny her distress. "No, not at all." The gentleman felt some disappointment that his daughter would not share her concerns with him.

It was not common for gentlemen of Mr. Darcy's stature to spend much time in the company of their children, but when his son was young, Mr. Darcy had not followed the standard practice. He had played on the floor with Fitzwilliam when he was little, and when he was older he had taken his son along while he tended to business. Mr. Darcy had personally taught his son how to fish and how to hunt. Also, he had taught Fitzwilliam how to play chess, how to shoot billiards, and how to play a large variety of other games. On the other hand, Mr. Darcy had not taught Georgiana anything. He had scarcely spent any time with his daughter outside of the drawing room in the evenings, at least not since her mother had died. This discrepancy was not because he loved his daughter less than his son; in truth, he quite adored her; he simply had no understanding of little girls, and in his grief he had not attempted to change that.

How could he spend time with Georgiana, though? He certainly couldn't imagine himself playing with dolls –he conveniently forgot that he had done just that with the Fairfax children on the journey to Pemberley. Additionally, most feminine activities, at least those enjoyed by young girls, seemed quite foreign to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy pondered the matter for some time, while his daughter watched him and grew increasingly distraught by his silence. Thankfully, he remembered Mrs. Templeton mentioning that Georgiana ought to have more riding lessons; this was something he could teach her.

"Georgiana, do you like to ride?" Georgiana had not known what her father would say, but she certainly had not expected this. She did like to ride and meekly nodded her head.

"Mrs. Darcy and I plan to ride this afternoon, would you care to join us?"

"But I have lessons?"

"If you desire it, you shall have a lesson in equestrianism this afternoon."

"I would like that." Georgiana offered shyly.

"Then I will let Mrs. Templeton know that her afternoon is free." Though his daughter said nothing in response, her smile told Mr. Darcy that he was making the right choice.

"My, it seems that my attention is much desired, or else yours is," Mrs. Darcy said to Mrs. Reynolds as they stepped into the hallway and saw Mr. Darcy and Georgiana.

"Actually, Mrs. Darcy, I was looking for Mrs. Reynolds, and Georgiana was looking for you."

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"We have entertained ourselves quite well. Have we not, Georgiana?" Mr. Darcy squeezed his daughter's hand as he spoke.

"Yes."

"I hope, Mrs. Darcy, that you will not mind that I have invited Georgiana to join us on our ride."

"Not at all, I shall be glad for her company."

"Well then shall we exchange companions?"

A few minutes later Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Reynolds were seated in Mr. Darcy's study. Mrs. Reynolds was curious at Mr. Darcy's purpose in meeting with her, but knew it would not be acceptable to ask, and so she sat quietly waiting for her master to speak.

"Mrs. Reynolds, you are familiar with my reasons for marrying; are you not?"

"Mrs. Tomkins informed me of the basic situation."

"I see. Are many other members of our household aware?"

"Not so far as I know. The staff at Darcy House has been suitably discreet. If they have informed their relatives, the gossip has not been spread." Mrs. Reynolds could not guess from Mr. Darcy's expression which direction his thoughts tended.

"Did Mrs. Darcy inform you of the situation involving gossip which recently occurred."

"I assume you refer to the incident involving Meg and Tilly."

"Yes. I am at a loss as to how it should be handled."

"Mr. Darcy, would you wish for me to be frank?"

"Please do."

"While Mrs. Darcy did not handle the incident as I would have done, she did handle it in an appropriate manner. For you to take any action would actually undermine your wife's authority and exacerbate the problem."

"I do not follow you."

"I have no wish to offend, sir."

"I would value your honesty, Mrs. Reynolds."

"If you want your staff to respect Mrs. Darcy, you will need to respect her as well. If you do not wish for them to spread rumors about your relationship, you ought to consider how you treat Mrs. Darcy. Demands for respect and disciplinary actions will elicit public displays of respect, but they will not change anyone's opinion. Your example will carry through the household."

"Do you feel that I have not been giving Mrs. Darcy due consideration?" Mrs. Reynolds willed herself not to squirm.

"I do not wish to judge your actions. Undoubtedly, circumstances are less than ideal."

"I am asking for your honesty."

"You show the mistress little attention, especially considering that you are newly married. You clearly do not trust her judgment, which is understandable given Mrs. Darcy's age; however, I do not believe she has ever given you cause to doubt. Even coming to speak with me directly could be perceived as a lack of faith in your wife's abilities. If you want the staff to approve of Mrs. Darcy, show that you approve of her. Then, beyond that, show more trust in her abilities."

"Do you feel that Mrs. Darcy is adequately prepared to run Pemberley?"

"I have no fears. My main concern is that she is so determined to do well that she will become overwhelmed. I am sure she will make mistakes, but I doubt any will be significant. She does not know what you expect, but is desirous of pleasing you, which is an admirable quality in a wife."

"I will speak with Mrs. Darcy soon regarding these things. Please keep me informed if you have future concerns. I am certain you perceive a great deal that eludes me."

"I will attempt to follow this instruction." Advising her master was contrary to the behavior which had been instilled in her since she had taken her first position at the tender age of twelve."

After quickly changing into attire more suitable for riding, Mr. Darcy sought out his wife and daughter. The two girls were ready and waiting for him when he arrived. He offered an arm to each of them and escorted them to the stables.

Mrs. Darcy was satisfied with her mount, though her lack of knowledge of horses meant that she had nothing to judge the mare on beyond her basic appearance.

"What is her name?"

"I have left that choice to you."

"Perhaps I shall name her Urgulanilla. Do you not think that is a lovely name, Georgie?" The younger girl looked at her stepmother in alarm. She did not wish to offend, nor did she want to be dishonest. She was much relieved when she saw Elizabeth's mirthful expression."

"That is a lovely name, Lizzy. Shall you call her Urgy for short or maybe Nilla."

"Nilla? I like that. I know you spoke in jest, but I seriously like that name." Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"She is your mare, Mrs. Darcy, you may name her as you like."

"What do you think, Georgie?"

"Nilla is a fine name."

Mr. Darcy helped Elizabeth become acquainted with Nilla, and then he helped Elizabeth into the saddle. Once she was seated he helped Georgiana onto her mount.

Despite being younger, Georgiana proved to be much more adept at horseback riding than Elizabeth. However, Mr. Darcy was able to advise both of them in ways which improved their skills.

Mr. Darcy proved to be an adept teacher. His criticisms were gentle and his compliments abundant, yet sincere. The result was that both Elizabeth and Georgiana felt more confident in their abilities and actually desired to improve. Elizabeth was surprised to see this side of Mr. Darcy, but tried not to be suspicious of his kindness; conversely, Georgiana was completely shocked and knew not what to make of it.

All in all, the ride was enjoyable, at least until Mr. Darcy happened to consult his pocket watch and realized just how much time had passed.

"We need to be returning to the stables now, else we shall be late for dinner." Elizabeth could not see why it mattered since they were not expecting visitors. She was about to make some comment along those lines, when she heard Georgiana speak out eagerly.

"Does that mean we can ride fast on the way back?"

"I suppose we can."

Elizabeth didn't want to deny Georgiana's desire, so she did not inform her companions that she did not know how to ride quickly. She assumed she could manage.

Elizabeth did in fact manage most of the way back, until a jolt sent her flying off Nilla. Fortunately, her landing was soft, as she fell into a large mud puddle.

As her husband dismounted to offer her aid, he also slipped and landed in the mud.

Despite knowing that it was disrespectful, Elizabeth could not help laughing at her husband's muddied state, which was such a contrast to his normal appearance. Georgiana cringed and was certain that her father would be angry with Lizzy; she was absolutely astonished when her father also began to laugh.

Mr. Darcy quickly stood up and helped his wife to do the same. Then he offered her his arm very properly, as though neither of them was mud-covered, and they were just enjoying a relaxing stroll through the gardens. After a servant was charged with returning the horses to the stables, the three Darcys ambled into their home, pretending as though nothing were out of the ordinary. However, none of them could keep a straight face when Mr. Darcy ordered baths prepared so that they might "remove the road dust" before they dined.

No one at Pemberley could recall having seen such a sight as the master and mistress returning to Pemberley covered in mud. Combined with the days earlier gossip, the staff began to form an entirely new picture of the Darcy's marriage without requiring Marie's assistance.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

One would be a fool to suppose that one argument and a few conversations would be enough to smooth out all the wrinkles in Mr. Darcy's relationship with Elizabeth; nevertheless, from the day of their fight, their relationship did steadily improve, and the two began to form a true friendship.

The first night that Mr. Darcy visited Elizabeth's chambers the two were awkward and uncomfortable, not knowing what to say or how to act. Somehow the idea of addressing farming techniques as they did at the dinner table seemed not quite appropriate for the situation. Indeed, it was impossible to ignore the fact they that were in the lady's private chambers. Mr. Darcy's eyes roved around the room, trying to focus on the changes which made it distinctly Elizabeth's so that he would not think too much about the previous occupant.

Finally, Elizabeth suggested a game of chess and Mr. Darcy agreed.

"But we do not have a chess set in this room. How could we send for one without drawing attention to ourselves?"

"I suppose that is an excellent point."

"Perhaps tomorrow, I could go into the village and purchase a set to keep in your chambers. I could have it wrapped and delivered." Lizzy smiled a mischievous grin.

"And the entire household might speculate on what was contained within my mysterious gift."

"I rather think you are enjoying this, Mrs. Darcy."

"Whims and follies do delight me, sir."

The next day all of Pemberley observed a delighted Mrs. Darcy, as the lady could not help thinking gleefully about the package she would receive and of the speculations which would occur when it did.

That evening, when the couple finally made use of their new chess set, Elizabeth bested her husband in only a few turns. Mr. Darcy had not been expecting her skill, and therefore, he had not played as diligently as he might have done.

The next night, the two played again, this time the game was much longer, and the victory was Mr. Darcy's. From then on, night after night Mr. and Mrs. Darcy met over the chess board, neither one of them ever winning more than three consecutive games.

Maybe it was because, unlike so many other areas in their lives, the two were equally matched in the game of chess, but whatever the reason, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy felt more at ease and spoke more freely with one another during these nightly games.

In addition to Mr. Darcy's nighttime visits, the couple was also spending a good deal of time together during the day. They broke their fast together most days, and of course they dined together in the evenings. Also, two or three times each week, Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth and Georgiana out for horseback lessons.

In the time when Lizzy was not in Mr. Darcy's company she continued to work on learning household matters and in becoming more accomplished.

Elizabeth attended several of Georgiana's lessons with Mrs. Templeton. The governess always treated her mistress with a cold politeness, but after having received Mr. Darcy's rebuke, she was unfailingly civil and respectful. Although she could make no specific complaint of Mrs. Templeton's behavior, Elizabeth felt the governess's dislike and resented her for it. She would likely not have continued to seek lessons from Mrs. Templeton if not for Georgiana. Elizabeth could not help but feel that it was not to Georgiana's benefit to spend her time with such a dour woman. Nonetheless, despite their mutual dislike of one another, it cannot be denied that Mrs. Templeton had a thorough knowledge of a wide range of subjects and was actually quite successful in imparting this knowledge to Mrs. Darcy.

Thus, Elizabeth was quite content in her life, though she still doubted she could ever become the lady she thought that Mrs. Darcy was supposed to be. Her doubt was increased by her husband's reluctance to allow her to begin calling upon her neighbors or inviting them into her home. She saw this as a sign that he feared she would embarrass him, though in truth it was mostly a result of his natural reserve and his appreciation for his quiet life at Pemberley.

In any case, Elizabeth was soon to be granted her desire to entertain; one day about two weeks after the fight which led to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's better understanding, Mr. Darcy came to find his wife late one morning with a missive in his hand.

"Is something the matter Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh no, not at all. I merely wanted to let you know I have a received a letter from Matlock, stating that he expects to arrive this afternoon around three o'clock."

As the eldest son of a landed gentleman of means, Fitzwilliam Darcy never once considered a career in the military; nevertheless, it is likely that he would have excelled as a commanding officer, for he seemed to have a gift in forming strategies. Although perhaps not the most apt use for this skill, Fitzwilliam put it to good use in formulating a plan for handling Miss Jenkins's situation.

First, Fitzwilliam considered his objective, which was to ensure that Miss Jenkins was delivered to her aunt with the pretense of respectability. For this to be accomplished, the young lady would need to be modestly dressed and accompanied by a respectable companion. Fitzwilliam hardly knew a gentlewoman he could employ for such a task given the nature of what he would need to disclose, so he considered asking a servant to play the role of companion. Though he despised disguise of every sort, this situation seemed to require it to some extent.

Even after deciding a servant should be chosen as Miss Jenkins's companion, Fitzwilliam was hardly any closer to solving his dilemma, as he could hardly ask one of his father's servants. Those in Mr. Darcy's employ had an unswerving loyalty to their master. The solution came to Fitzwilliam one morning at the breakfast table.

"I apologize, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley sweetly intoned, "the rolls this morning are quite dreadful. Our cook resigned, and I do not know when we will find a suitable replacement. The maid who has been covering most of the cooking duties has no knack for pastries." Fitzwilliam's first thought was that the rolls truly were not so bad; they were, in fact, a good deal better than much of the food served at Cambridge. Of course, when he was at Cambridge, when he did not like the food, he would walk to Simpson's bakery to purchase something more appealing.

As his thoughts drifted toward that bakery, Fitzwilliam was rapidly reminded of the incident involving Miss Simpson, who was now working in the kitchens at Darcy house. His first thought was that she might be a temporary solution to the Bingley's problem; his second thought was that she could be the solution to his own dilemma.

Unlike the other servants at Darcy House, Miss Simpson –or rather Mrs. Simpson as she was now called- had no particular reason to be loyal to the elder Darcy and great reason to be loyal to Fitzwilliam. Moreover, her own situation would predispose Mrs. Simpson to be sympathetic toward Miss Jenkins, and her life as a baker's daughter gave her enough experience that she should be able to feign gentility for the short time it was required.

While all these thoughts were running through Fitzwilliam's mind, he did not think to reply to Miss Bingley's statement. He also was unaware that the rest of the table was watching him awaiting a response.

"Are you well, Darcy? I daresay the roll was not so very bad."

"I am well, Bingley. I am sorry. I was distracted by thoughts of some important business I must manage today. I was also wondering if you might like to borrow a cook from Darcy House until you find a replacement."

"If it would be no trouble," Miss Bingley replied, "we would be most grateful." Her sister, Caroline, smiled brightly, hoping that this favor was somehow a compliment to herself.

"Well, then, after I have tended my business I will stop by Darcy House and retrieve Mrs. Simpson." Bingley raised his eyebrow at the lady's name, but said nothing more than to offer his thanks.

Within a half hour of finishing breakfast, Fitzwilliam was at Darcy House arranging matters with Mrs. Tomkins; and within another half hour he and Mrs. Simpson were riding together in a hack-chaise toward Madame Lorraine's establishment.

Despite his firm belief that Mrs. Simpson would oblige his requests, he was incredibly nervous to mention them. The entire subject was one Fitzwilliam felt uneasy discussing. Unfortunately, his attempt to mask his nervousness led him to don an expression approaching haughty indifference.

Mrs. Simpson was quite frightened by the young man, and his severe countenance. Although she was grateful to him for all that he had done for her, she suspected that he might still resent her for her false accusations against him. Further, Mrs. Simpson knew that she was paid more than a kitchen maid might normally expect and her work had been exceptionally easy so far. Since she could not account for all of this, her mind dreamt up many possibilities, one of them being that young Mr. Darcy might desire more intimate services from her. Was his request for her to serve in his friend's house merely a disguise for what he really wished?

"Mrs. Simpson," Fitzwilliam began, "I have a favor to ask of you today." Miss Simpson swallowed hard and willed herself to look at him.

He continued, "Because of your situation I thought you might be willing to help." The young woman listened in confusion as Fitzwilliam shared Miss Jenkins's story.

"That is certainly a tragic story, but I am not sure how you wish me to help."

"Miss Jenkins will be traveling to live near her brother where she will be taking a position as a companion. She has an aunt who will travel with her, but the aunt is not aware of the degree of her ruination. I need you to help ensure that remains true."

"How?"

"Well first we will travel to the brothel where Miss Jenkins is, and I am going to purchase her." While Mrs. Simpson was no longer quite so naive as she had been a few months before, it shocked her that a young lady could be for sale in such a manner.

"Purchase?"

"The madame believes I am taking her as a mistress."

"But you are not?" Fitzwilliam was affronted that she might even suspect he would do such a thing.

"No, _Miss_ Simpson." She could hear the anger in his tone, and knew she had overstepped.

"I am sorry, sir. I just wish to understand." Fitzwilliam felt somewhat guilty for reminding the lady of her disgraced state, but he still felt irritated by her supposition.

"We will then drive to a shop which sells used clothing. I have never been there, but recently spotted it when traveling through Cheapside. You and Miss Jenkins will enter, and you will use the money I provide to purchase for her anything she will need in order to appear as a respectable lady, as well as a trunk for her to store her belongings. You will also need to find a dress for yourself so that you might appear as a gentlewoman and companion to Miss Jenkins."

"And then?"

"Once that is accomplished, we will travel to her aunt's home and you will see that she is safely in her aunt's care. You should not have to stay long or say much. When that is accomplished we will travel to the Bingley's home, where you will stay either until they have hired a new cook, or until my father and his wife have need of your services, whichever comes first."

"That is all?"

"Yes, but it is very important, and I am trusting you to be discreet."

"Of course, sir."

Fitzwilliam's plan was sound, and for the most part it worked as he intended. However, like any well-laid plan, there were unanticipated interruptions. First, when Fitzwilliam was securing Miss Jenkins freedom, he came across two of his acquaintances from Cambridge. Secondly, the clothing store had almost nothing of a suitable size for Miss Jenkins, and he needed to find another such shop. Lastly, Fitzwilliam had not thought to explain the circumstances to the carriage driver, nor had he done ought to secure the man's secrecy, and that man reached his own conclusions of the days events. As a result, only two days later the scandalous news that a certain young gentleman from Derbyshire had taken a mistress was widely reported throughout London.

Nevertheless, Fitzwilliam Darcy was well-satisfied with the endeavor, for he had done a good thing. His conscience was clear, and thanks to Lord Hudson's generosity, his purse was no lighter.

Having settled Miss Jenkins's problems, Fitzwilliam Darcy began to wish that he had not agreed to stay the rest of his break in London with Bingley, especially once rumors of his supposed mistress began circulating throughout the town. He wanted nothing more than to rush away to Pemberley, but he had made a promise and would keep it.

In any case, Fitzwilliam's time with Bingley was agreeable, as the two gentlemen spent most of their time engaged in the sort of pursuits which are the domain of young gentlemen such as billiards, fencing, and pugilism. Like any young man, Fitzwilliam could hardly be displeased with such a summer.

Thus, it did not seem a though much time had passed before Fitzwilliam once more found himself walking the hallowed halls of Cambridge.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lizzy was all astonishment. Had her husband truly just said that they were to be visited by Lord Matlock that very day?

"Pardon?"

"My brother, Matlock, will be arriving this afternoon. He plans to stay with us for a fortnight." Elizabeth was torn between panic at having to host an earl and anger that the information was being sprung upon her in such a manner. It was the anger which Mr. Darcy heard as she responded.

"And how long have you known he was coming to visit?" Mr. Darcy cringed as Lizzy raised her voice.

"I truly was not aware of his arrival today until just before I informed you."

"Oh." Lizzy could scarcely blame Mr. Darcy for not telling her what he did not know.

"I did know from our previous correspondence that he intended to visit soon." All of Lizzy's ire returned.

"And you did not see fit to warn me?"

"I did not know that I would have to warn you that my brother would visit at some point." Mrs. Darcy did not wish to concede the validity of her husband's point.

"But he is a lord!" Mr. Darcy was silently amused by his wife's discomfiture; she did not seem like the type who would quake before a man with a title. Lizzy could sense that her husband was secretly laughing at her, which only served to increase her frustrations.

"That does not change the degree of affinity."

"You still ought to have given me warning."

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy. I shall warn you now that at some point we will likely be visited by my sister-in-law Lady Catherine De Bourgh, my nephew Lord Langley, my good friend Lord Hudson, and many other members of the circle of society to which I belong."

Mrs. Darcy felt the full impact of this set down. She should rightly have anticipated that she would be expected to entertain those of high rank and great wealth because those were the people to whom her husband belonged. Nevertheless, she still felt the right to be rankled by the morning's surprise. It felt terribly ironic that the man who had not even allowed her to invite the minister to dine now expected her to entertain an earl.

"I will make the necessary arrangements for his arrival." Elizabeth spoke coldly, but with civility. Mr. Darcy nodded, and left his wife to handle the matter.  
Elizabeth was frantic for the next few hours, ensuring that a room was prepared for their guest, updating the menus to include Lord Matlock's favorite dishes, seeing that all of the rooms of the house were free of dust and had fresh flowers to brighten them, and a number of other things which she thought would please their guest.

It was nearly an hour before Lord Matlock was set to arrive, and Elizabeth decided she had done all she could to prepare for his arrival. Now it was only left for her to prepare herself. Elizabeth looked down at the old muslin dress she was wearing (Elizabeth had taken to wearing her old gowns most of the time, since she had learned Mr. Darcy did not mind). Next she reached up to note that a significant portion of her hair had escaped its pins. Thankfully, there would be time for Marie to put her to rights before three o'clock when the earl would arrive.

Just as she had turned to walk to her chambers, Elizabeth was approached by an unhappy Georgiana.

"Lizzy," Georgiana practically whined, "You are supposed to be with me right now! We had plans!" Lizzy had never heard her stepdaughter whine. Indeed, Georgiana had never displayed any sort of anger or frustration toward her at all. It did not occur to Elizabeth that Georgiana's willingness to display displeasure was actually a sign of how close the two had grown and that the young girl no longer feared her stepmother's disapprobation, nor did she immediately sympathize for Georgiana's disappointment. All that occurred to Elizabeth was that Georgiana was being unreasonable and selfish.

"Georgiana Darcy! How dare you speak to me in that way! I am not at your disposal!" Lizzy snapped and then stormed off.

When Georgiana realized that she had upset Elizabeth, she turned into a veritable fount of tears. She acknowledged to herself that Mrs. Darcy did not have an obligation to spend any time with her at all. A dreadful thought crossed her mind that now Elizabeth would not wish to be friendly to her anymore, which caused her tears to turn to sobs.

Unbeknownst to either of the girls, the final portion of their interactions was witnessed by the just arrived Lord Matlock. The gentleman had arrived before he was expected and entered the home unannounced; such behavior was typical for him when he came to visit Mr. Darcy, and he saw no reason to change simply because his brother had taken a new wife.

As such, Lord Matlock had entered the hall in time to bear witness to Elizabeth's snappish response to Georgiana. He ire was immediately raised. Though Lord Matlock had no idea who "the other little girl" was, he could not imagine his sweet niece possibly deserving such treatment. He watched Elizabeth's hasty departure, and then he watched his niece's distress for a few moments before coming to comfort her.

"My dear Georgiana, who was that just now?" Georgiana was startled by her uncle's sudden appearance, and hoped he hadn't seen her behave so childishly.

"Mrs. Darcy." She stammered quietly.

This was Mrs. Darcy? She barely looked older than Georgiana. Admittedly, Lord Matlock had not really looked at her closely.

Matlock was shocked that his brother had married this child, and he felt he deserved an explanation why. Mrs. Darcy was clearly immature and shrewish. Moreover, she obviously treated Georgiana unfairly; Despite knowing that Georgiana had always been extremely shy, he attributed her severe timidity on this occasion to Mrs. Darcy.

"She seemed quite upset." Matlock hoped this offering would encourage Georgiana to speak of the problem. Instead it caused a surge of guilt in the young girl, who had not meant to anger her dearest friend.

Georgiana determined to seek out Mrs. Darcy to apologize for her petulance immediately. She did not consider how rude her actions might appear to her uncle, whom she had barely greeted, before leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

Matlock stood for a few moments in the hall, scratching his head in perplexity before asking a servant to direct him to Mr. Darcy. The servant informed him that Mr. Darcy had just returned from the surveying the western fields and was now changing his attire. Then the servant informed him that Mrs. Darcy was likewise occupied and invited Lord Matlock to await his host in the yellow room.

Rather than immediately remove to the yellow room, Matlock began a friendly conversation with the servant. However, although he made many attempts, Lord Matlock was unable to discover much information about the staff's opinion of the new mistress or of the master and mistress's felicity. The staff at Pemberley had been lately reminded of the severe punishments they would face for gossiping about their employers, after all.

What Lord Matlock could not know, was that the servant was indeed making a statement about the new mistress by sending him to that particular drawing room. When he first entered the room, he did not notice any changes. However, as he waited he began to observe that the new mistress had made subtle alterations to the room. A painting of bright yellow flowers had been hung on the wall. The vase on the side table had a yellow ribbon wrapped around it and was filled with a mixture of yellow and white flowers. The same draperies hung in the window, but they were now tied with yellow sashes. Lastly, the furniture had not changed at all, but several of the cushions were now embroidered with yellow designs. Clearly someone had chosen to bring yellow into the yellow room.

If Matlock had not seen Mrs. Darcy before entering the room, he likely would have viewed it as the man who had sent him there intended; the modest changes in the décor could be seen as the actions of a woman who did not value ostentation and saw no need for useless change, but who also had her own unique style. Because he had seen the mistress of the house and viewed her as a shrewish and immature child, he instead thought the changes reflected a girl who had no knowledge about how to decorate, but altered the appearance of the room slightly because she felt the need to make a mark to prove herself. Thus, Lord Matlock used the changes as evidence that his first impression must be correct.

Matlock sighed, realizing that it was far too late to undo Mr. Darcy's foolish decision; nevertheless, he was completely resolved that he would not allow Mrs. Darcy to continue abusing his niece.

It would have astonished Lord Matlock exceedingly had he been able to observe the two young ladies at that precise moment, for they were in the midst of offering one another fervent apologies, both with tears in their eyes.

By the time Elizabeth heard Georgiana's soft knocking on her chamber door, she was already chastising herself for having lost her temper. Certainly Georgiana should not have whined and spoken disrespectfully, but Elizabeth knew her response was immature at best. Thus, when the young girl showed up in tears with a ready apology, Elizabeth could do naught but embrace her and offer one of her own.

Within minutes, the two girls were laughing and chatting merrily while Elizabeth's toilette was prepared. Elizabeth found this to be an opportune time to find out more information about her illustrious house guest.

"Tell me Georgie, what sort of man is your uncle?"

"Has my father not told you already?"

"Oh, he has told me some, but you know how reserved he is. Besides, I would very much like to hear your perspective."

"Uncle Matlock is always kind and friendly. He likes to laugh and tease." Had it not been for the young girl's facial expression, Elizabeth would have taken these words as an unequivocal endorsement; however, Georgiana's demeanor suggested more anxiety than approval.

"That sounds like a compliment, my dear, but is there something you are holding back?"

"It is only that..." Georgiana paused not knowing what to say exactly, then continued, "He is always so nice to everyone, I never have any idea of how he really feels. If he disapproved of me, I would never know it." Elizabeth laughed at this characterization, but then stopped herself when she realized how earnest her stepdaughter was.

"I am sure Lord Matlock never has cause to disapprove of you, Georgie, so you may trust that he likes you. I, on the other hand, he may have ample reason to dislike."

"No one could possibly dislike you Lizzy," Lizzy smiled, knowing that, though the statement was certainly untrue, it was spoken with sincerity. Nonetheless, she could not resist raising an eyebrow.

Georgiana, seeing Elizabeth's response giggled and added, "Well except Mrs. Templeton."

"She dislikes everyone." Privately Georgiana thought that this was not true. Though Mrs. Templeton was both strict and stern, and not amiable or friendly, she had never been unkind to Georgiana, and Georgiana believed that her governess did hold her in some affection, even if it was little displayed. Still Georgiana thought it best not to say this, for it might make Lizzy feel poorly if she knew that Mrs. Templeton loathed only her. Also, she had no idea why Mrs. Templeton felt so strongly about Mrs. Darcy; therefore, she refrained from commenting further on the matter, and introduced a new topic of conversation.

Elizabeth barely noted Georgiana's failure to reply to her comment, both because it had not required a response and because it she was preoccupied with her worries about entertaining an earl.

"Well, Georgiana, what do you think? Shall I prepare myself with extra care to impress your uncle with my appearance, or would that make me seem vain?" Georgiana was again unsure what to say. She did not know her uncle well enough to make a response, and her stepmother's fears only served to increase her own apprehensions.

Thankfully, Marie was sensible and able to ease Elizabeth's nerves by proclaiming, "Well, Madame, we must carefully prepare you to look as though you look elegant without careful preparation." Elizabeth grinned at this proclamation, and happily trusted her appearance to Marie.

Mr. Darcy was very much pleased a few minutes later when he knocked at her chamber door to see if she was ready. Though he had not been particularly nervous, he had been somewhat concerned about; Elizabeth's introduction to Matlock. Now he saw her attired and coiffed with an understated elegance, the only jewelry she wore, excepting her wedding ring, was the flower pin that Mr. Darcy had given her as a betrothal gift.

Mr. Darcy did not immediately notice that Georgiana was also in the room, and was surprised to see her when he did. She was nearly as surprised to see her father enter from the adjacent room. It was not that Georgiana exactly forgot that her father was married to Lizzy, but rather that she simply did not think of the connection. Now, with Mr. Darcy entering his wife's bedroom, she could hardly ignore that reality. Moreover, it brought to mind an unpleasant memory Georgiana had pushed to the back of her mind.

When she was just four years old, Georgiana had awoken in terror one night, having dreamt that her family had died and left her all alone in the world. She had immediately run to find her nurse, as she always did when she awoke during the night, but her nurse was not in bed. The frightened child could not have known that the lady she was looking for had awoken with a headache and gone downstairs to fetch a cup of tea; therefore, she took her nurse's absence as a confirmation of her fears and became even more scared, running to her mother's chambers in search of her mother.

Poor four-year-old Georgiana was distraught to find Lady Anne's chambers vacant. She was nearly overwhelmed with despair until she realized that she heard soft voices coming from the adjoining room, which she knew belonged to her father. Georgiana had been told she should never enter her father's room, but she had to know for certain that her parents were alive and well, so she crept quietly into the room.

To Georgiana's relief and astonishment, her parents were lying together in her father's bed cuddled together. Sometimes when she woke during the night, Georgiana liked to climb into her nurse's bed, so she thought perhaps her mother was scared and that was why she was in Mr. Darcy's bed.

Georgiana did not need to learn why her parents were in bed together; they were both safe, and that was all she needed to know. She was about to turn around and leave, when her father noticed her standing there. Mr. Darcy, embarrassed and frustrated to be interrupted, spoke harshly to his daughter. His raised voice was like a slap to little Georgiana, who had never heard her father speak unkindly. It brought forth in her an awareness that she had earned her father's disapproval, and she fled from the room in tears.

The next day, her mother had come to visit her in the nursery and taken her out into the gardens to speak with her.

"Georgiana, you know you are not to enter your father's bedroom." The little girl began to cry again, but her mother's admonishment did not have near the same effect as her father's had had because she was often subject to her mother's discipline, and because she was secure in her mother's love.

"I was so scared. Was it a very bad thing that I did?" Anne Darcy took her daughter into her arms and inquired as to the cause of her fears. When she heard of Georgiana's terrible dream she offered comfort to her, but reiterated the need for Georgiana to stay out of Mr. Darcy's room.

"But it is okay for you to be in Father's room?"

"Yes, my darling, because we are married."

"Why were you in Father's bed?"

"Married people like to talk to each other at night, so they sometimes sleep in the same bed."

"Why can't they talk during the daytime?" four-year-old Georgiana had wondered.

"Because they can't share their secrets when someone else might hear." The little girl had accepted this without doubt, but it had distressed her a little. Was her father angry because he thought she had heard him tell his secrets. Did he have some dark secret he was hiding?

Now as an eleven-year-old, the sheltered Georgiana did not have much better understanding than she had had at four. She wondered if Lizzy slept in her father's bed. She was jealous because Lizzy had become her dearest friend, and it bothered Georgiana that Lizzy might have secrets that she wouldn't tell her.

Georgiana continued to ruminate on this subject for some time, barely acknowledging her father. However, she did agree to take one of Mr. Darcy's arms when the gentleman offered to escort his "lovely ladies" to the yellow room.

Before they stepped into the drawing room, Mr. Darcy placed his hand upon Lizzy's and pressed it gently.

"Do not worry Little Flower, you will do fine," he kindly offered. Elizabeth was reassured by her husband's confidence in her, and she fully forgave him for allowing her to enter such a situation unprepared.

Lord Matlock felt that all of his suspicions were confirmed as he watched Mr. Darcy tenderly whisper to his wife, while completely oblivious to his obviously upset daughter. Still, the earl did not allow his suspicions to dampen his joviality; thus, he was ready with a friendly greeting for Mrs. Darcy when he was finally introduced.

"Mrs. Darcy, I am delighted to meet you at last," Matlock told the young lady after he had warmly greeted his friend. He spoke with complete sincerity, even though he was disappointed in what he had seen of Mrs. Darcy thus far, though he had to admit, she did look much older and more refined than his first glimpse of her had allowed.

"And I you, sir."

"I have heard a great deal about you, madam, and I assure you all of it is complimentary." Again Lord Matlock was speaking the absolute truth, despite his own misgivings. Lizzy heard these words and looked to Mr. Darcy with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you have me at an advantage, sir, for my husband has told me little of you." Lord Matlock chuckled.

"Well, Mrs. Darcy, your reserved husband was not my source." Lizzy assumed that her stepson must be the source of information, since she could not think of anyone else she had met who was also an acquaintance of Lord Matlock. She remembered the way Fitzwilliam had acted toward her before the wedding and had trouble believing that he was singing her praises.

"I am curious as to what you have heard, but it would hardly be polite for me to ask."

Mr. Darcy had said little up to this point, as he was busy observing the changes Mrs. Darcy had made to the room. He had not been in the yellow room since his wife had begun updating it. However, when he noticed that the new painting on the wall was signed E. Darcy, he was so surprised that he interrupted the conversation.

"Mrs. Darcy, did you paint this?" Elizabeth laughed out loud.

"I hate to disappoint you, sir, but I must confess that I did not. Mrs. Reynolds and I found the painting in one of the storage rooms. It was somewhat damaged, though, and I did some touch up work on it. The frame was taken from another painting, as the original frame on this work did not complement the furniture in this room. Do you approve of the changes I have made?"

"I do. They are rather subtle. I wonder who the painter was, there have been multiple E. Darcys in our family."

"I knew that you did not wish to have the room altered much, but I could not resist adding some yellow." Mr. Darcy smiled at this proclamation.

"You have done well, Little Flower."

"I cannot say I deserve the compliment, since I have done so little, but I am glad you are pleased."

Lord Matlock did not mind at all that Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were carrying on a conversation without including him. He was able to observe their interactions with one another and to speculate on their relationship. Many questions arose in Matlock's mind. Was Mrs. Darcy lacking in confidence or merely modest? If the latter, did her modesty flow from sincere humility or was it affected? Why had Mr. Darcy not wanted his wife to redecorate the room, and why had she chosen to update it anyway?

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy continued to speak of the changes in the room, for a few minutes, while Lord Matlock sat and observed them. Meanwhile, Georgiana quietly slipped into a chair, hoping not to be noticed. She quietly folded her hands in her lap and stared down upon them.

Lord Matlock came and sat beside his niece, "Georgiana, dear, tell me has anything exciting happened in your life lately?" Georgiana looked at her uncle and wondered what to say. She couldn't imagine that anything in her life would actually be exciting to Uncle Matlock. Georgiana was definitely pleased with the changes which had happened since her stepmother's arrival, but she didn't think any of them would be of interest to the gentleman. Especially since the most exciting thing she and her stepmother had recently done was climbing a rather large tree. She looked at Lizzy, for a moment, and then shook her head.

Lord Matlock was used to his niece giving monosyllabic or nonverbal responses to his friendly inquiries, so Georgiana's silence was not unusual. Nevertheless, he did not fail to notice that she was more taciturn even than her usual wont. He, of course, had no way of knowing that Georgiana was still distracted by thoughts of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's relationship with one another.

Mrs. Darcy also saw her stepdaughter's reticence; however, she attributed it to discomfort in the earl's presence. After all, Georgiana had confided her unease in her uncle's presence. Thus, Lizzy went suggested to the younger girl that perhaps she ought to return to Mrs. Templeton, and suggested to Lord Matlock that he ought to refresh himself from his journey.

Lord Matlock was normally an astute gentleman with a keen insight into human relations. Still, in this case he allowed his observations to be corroboration of his initial assessments. As such, he viewed Elizabeth's dismissal of Georgiana as yet another instance of Mrs. Darcy's highhandedness.

After Lord Matlock rejoined Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, the three engaged in congenial conversation which lasted through dinner that evening. Elizabeth could not help but marvel at how different conversing with Lord Matlock was from conversing with Mr. Darcy. She remembered how very difficult it had been to lure Mr. Darcy into any conversation at the beginning of their acquaintance, while Matlock seemed more than eager to talk.

Elizabeth was not exactly pleased with the direction in which Lord Matlock seemed to be continually steering the conversation. For reasons the lady could not fathom, the gentleman seemed inordinately interested in her accomplishments. Matlock was not conducting an overt interrogation, but he managed to slip a good many questions into the discourse. Moreover, when he was not asking questions, Lord Matlock was introducing topics of conversation which he thought would be of interest to a young lady, but which Elizabeth found quite tedious.

Mr. Darcy found himself amused by the discourse largely because he saw that his brother-in-law, who was generally an acute observer of persons, was making the same incorrect assumptions about Mrs. Darcy that he had made. Mr. Darcy had learned that although his wife enjoyed wearing pretty dresses as much as any young lady, she would far rather discussion the process by which textiles were produced than to discuss the gowns which would be made from said textiles, but despite her preference, she was well aware of fashion and could hold her own in any discussion.

Mr. Darcy was content to allow Mrs. Darcy and Lord Matlock to carry most of the conversation. He smirked when his wife confessed to being quite good at needlework despite how tedious it was. His amusement increased when she proudly proclaimed that she could draw nearly as well as most young ladies who had not yet attained their tenth Birthday. However, Mr. Darcy was most entertained by his wife's proclamation that her French was quite good enough that if she was ever taken captive by French troops, she would be able to inform them of how she wished her hair to be styled and how she would like her tea.

Later, when Lord Matlock began speaking of the advantages of cap sleeves over long sleeves. Elizabeth looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow and grinned, and Mr. Darcy somehow knew exactly what his wife wished to say, "Perhaps, Lord Matlock, since you seem to favor cap sleeves, you ought to ask your tailor to modify some of your jackets to include them." Mr. Darcy quirked his lips at this thought, but was pleased that Mrs. Darcy had the tact not to say what she was thinking.

"I think, sir, that it is quite absurd that the length of a lady sleeves should be determined by what is considered fashionable. It would seem that such a factor ought to be decided by the lady's personal opinions and comfort. In fact, I think fashion is highly overrated, Lord Matlock. I think that if a particular style of gown or a particular color is flattering to a lady, then she ought to wear that even if the fashion plates suggest otherwise."

"I might be more apt to believe that was your true opinion, Mrs. Darcy, if you were not dressed so elegantly in a dress that must have been designed to reflect the current styles." Mrs. Darcy again looked to her husband with a raised brow, and began to laugh. Mr. Darcy smiled in response.

"Well, Lord Matlock, I appreciate the compliment in that statement and thank you for it." The earl hardly knew what to make of such a response. He was beginning to realize that this new Mrs. Darcy was rather clever. Additionally, he had noticed the silent communication happening between the Darcys and wondered what he ought to make of it.

Lord Matlock was pleased when the dinner hour ended and Elizabeth withdrew. He had no complaint about the dinner, or about her skills as a hostess, which had been satisfactory. Lord Matlock was merely eager for a chance to speak with Mr. Darcy alone.

Lord Matlock and Mr. Darcy had known one another all of their lives, and had become quite close through their years married to each other's sisters. Their differences in personality, manner and character might have prevented them from becoming close friends if their familial relationship had not forced them into frequent company. As it was, they had gradually grown to enjoy one another and respect each other, such that long before this visit they had begun to view themselves as truly brothers. This relationship allowed a certain frankness and openness between them. Indeed, Lord Matlock was probably the only person whose advice Mr. Darcy would seriously consider, and also the only person who could criticize him without being immediately dismissed.

"Your new wife seems to be a rather clever young lady."

"Indeed she is."

"Tell me, how did you come to meet her?"

"Well, I was riding through the park and came upon her while she was picking flowers."

"I see. So it was love at first sight?"

"Of course, not."

"Very well, I see you have no desire to divulge the secrets of your heart to me. I will let the matter rest for now, but perhaps I will wring the truth from Mrs. Darcy." Mr. Darcy was beginning to think he would need to tell his brother the whole story. When he thought about sharing, he actually found the idea somewhat comforting. It would be nice to unburden himself to someone. In spite of this comforting thought, Mr. Darcy was relieved when Matlock introduced a seemingly unrelated topic.

"Have you heard from Hudson lately?"

"I haven't heard from him directly, but my son has mentioned seeing him in London."

"He mentioned as much in his last letter. Actually he wrote to me a few days ago asking my advice, and I wonder if you might offer an opinion as well."

"Lord Hudson wrote to you for advice? It must be politics."

"In a sense I suppose it is."

"Well, now I must admit I am curious."

"Lord Hudson is considering marrying Miss Amelia Cartwright."

"Isn't she his sister?"

"Stepsister. Her real father died before her birth, and her mother married the former Lord Hudson when she was only a few months old."

"But even such a relationship, I would think, would be considered an illegal degree of affinity. Would it not?"

"I do not believe so. Since he had already graduated from Cambridge before his father married Miss Cartwright's mother. They never lived in the same home, so the church does not consider it a true affinity."

"Oh."

"Besides, even if it was, they could seek a dispensation."

"I suppose you are correct. Do you know why Hudson wishes to marry her?"

"I do not believe he has suddenly fallen hopelessly in love if that is what you are asking."

"Nevertheless, he must have reasons."

"I believe he feels that he needs to have a lady in his home to act as his hostess and he desires companionship. And Miss Cartwright is a pretty little thing."

"She must be less than half his age."

"I am sure the age difference is less significant than in your own match."

"Touché."

"Well what do you think?"

"I hardly know the lady."

"Yes, but I believe his question is more how he will be perceived and whether it will affect his reputation in politics."

"I have not been much in society in several years; is Miss Cartwright well known amongst the ton?"

"Not at all."

"Oh?"

"It is my understanding that she was never presented because she was already betrothed to a young man before she would have been. He was an officer in the Navy and perished at sea."

"Honestly, I have no idea if that would help or hurt. You probably could not have picked a person worse at interpreting social situations than myself. All the advice that I would give is that he ought to act in the manner which would promote his own happiness."

"As you have in your own case." Lord Matlock did not fail to notice the strange look on Mr. Darcy's face, and realized that this was a subject which would need to be revisited.

"I cannot deny that I am much happier now than I was a few months ago."

"I can see that. I am somewhat concerned though." Mr. Darcy had anticipated that Matlock would be somewhat apprehensive about his wife's youth, so this statement did not disturb him.

"What specifically troubles you?"

"I believe that Mrs. Darcy may be mistreating your daughter."

At first Mr. Darcy was stunned at this statement, but soon his loud peals of laughter echoed through the halls of Pemberley.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lord Matlock had been unsure of what reaction his brother would have when he mentioned his beliefs about Mrs. Darcy's treatment of Georgiana, but no reaction would have surprised the earl more than Mr. Darcy's loud guffaws.

"Darcy, I am serious in my concerns, and I do not appreciate you dismissing them so."

"Matlock, there are many reasonable causes for concern regarding my wife's inexperience and youth, but I assure you her treatment of Georgiana is not one of them. It is preposterous."

"It seems you are blinded by your affection if you won't listen." Mr. Darcy shook his head. His smile had not slipped away.

"I assure you I am not."

"I saw your wife speaking meanly to your daughter."

"If Mrs. Darcy spoke harshly to Georgiana, I expect Georgiana had done something to deserve it."

"Darcy-"

Before Matlock could say more Mr. Darcy interrupted him, "Matlock, I know what I am saying. Just keep your eyes open and observe their interactions. I am certain Georgiana is happier than she was before Mrs. Darcy entered our lives."

"I see that you will not be swayed, so I will do as you say and observe them. Then, I will record anything that I think you ought to know about their interactions."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, brother. I do not doubt that your findings will confirm what I know."

Both men ended the conversation absolutely confident in the correctness of their own opinions, with the agreement that they would discuss the matter again in one week. They shook hands in agreement and then proceeded to the music room where Elizabeth and Georgiana were playing a duet.

Their playing was superb; the two made far fewer mistakes than they usually did. Nonetheless, Mr. Darcy could not help but feel that the performance was lacking since the girls' smiles and laughter were noticeably absent this night. Mr. Darcy was intelligent enough to realize that their grim demeanors were the result of nervousness in performing for Lord Matlock.

The gentleman they were eager to impress was indeed impressed by their performance. Lord Matlock had heard his niece play before on occasion, but her playing on this particular evening was far superior to what he had heard from her before. Additionally, he found Mrs. Darcy to be reasonably proficient, and though her playing was imperfect, the over all effect of it was pleasing. Indeed, since Mrs. Darcy's playing was much better than she had claimed, he found himself once again eager to learn of her accomplishments.

When the two girls were done playing, Georgiana whispered to Elizabeth that she very much wished to leave. Elizabeth, understanding her stepdaughter's shyness, whispered that she might. Then, in a voice audible to the others, she asked Mrs. Templeton to please take Georgiana to retire.

Lord Matlock felt a great deal of sympathy for his niece who in his mind was being forced to go to bed early for no particular reason. As such, he decided he could design that she might stay up later and at the same time satisfy some of his curiosity about Mrs. Darcy.

"Oh no, please do not send Georgiana to bed already. I have not had the opportunity of seeing anything of her other work yet." He turned to Georgiana. "Surely, you have been learning many subjects, might I see your paintings and other works?" Georgiana looked to Elizabeth with pleading eyes.

"Georgiana would you like to display your talents for your uncle tonight?"

"I – I would rather not."

"Then you may go to bed." Elizabeth then offered an invitation to Lord Matlock to come and view Georgiana's work during the girl's free time on the morrow. The earl readily assented, for there was naught else to do. Nevertheless, he doubted what he had seen, finding it difficult to believe that Georgiana truly wanted to retire.

"Well, Lord Matlock, how shall we entertain you, now?" Elizabeth asked in manner which might have seemed impertinent if not accompanied by a certain sweetness in her voice.

"If I might not see my niece's talents, then I must see yours."

"Must you? I assure they are nothing to brag about."

"Let us allow my brother to determine that for himself, Little Flower." Elizabeth complied and rang for a maid to bring down some samples of her work.

"Very well, I concede, but Lord Matlock you must tell me why you are interested in such a thing."

"Oh, that is easy," Mr. Darcy interjected with a smile, "You are now his kin, and he wishes to ascertain how best the connection can be of benefit to him." Matlock laughed. Elizabeth was surprised to see that Mr. Darcy was teasing Lord Matlock.

"Seriously Darcy, must you expose my motives. Mrs. Darcy, is it not possible that I simply wish to know my new sister?"

"Am I your sister?"

"Certainly, you are! You would be the sister-in-law of my late wife. I believe that makes you my sister."

"In any case, do you wish me to believe that your inquisition as to my accomplishments stems from purely altruistic motives?" As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, Lizzy blushed profusely. Had she really spoken so impertinently to an earl?

To Elizabeth's astonishment, Lord Matlock grinned. "You have caught me, Mrs. Darcy. I am a politician, and I must always be aware of my resources. Perhaps I might find that your skill at netting purses might help in negotiating Britain's trade policy?"

"Of course, and my knack for embroidering cushions might somehow sway the house of Lords to finally pass Wilberforce's abolitionist policies."

"Indubitably."

"Lord Matlock, I realize that we are both exaggerating the situation, but I do imagine there is some truth in it. After all, if you merely wished to become better acquainted you would have asked me about my interests rather than my abilities." Once she had spoken Elizabeth cursed herself for allowing her tongue to run on, so certain was she that she had offended the earl. Lord Matlock, in fact, was not at all offended, her playful manner alleviated any sting from her criticism. The gentleman was beginning to see that, whatever Mrs. Darcy's faults regarding Georgiana might be, she ought not to be underestimated.

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy, while we are waiting for the maid to return, why don't you tell me what interests you?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I enjoy nature and spending time in the gardens. I love to read. I am fond of chess and backgammon. I like playing cards, but mainly for the social aspect of the game. I also enjoy learning about scientific discoveries."

"I notice that you do not mention any particularly feminine pursuits in your list. I assume that is because you think that they would bore me."

"It would seem," Lizzy replied archly, "that it would be more natural for you to assume that I did not mention more feminine pursuits because they do not interest me."

"More natural, perhaps, but also more likely to be incorrect. I have never known a young lady, and certainly never one so well-dressed and coiffed, who despised feminine pursuits."

"I never claimed to despise feminine pursuits. I merely do not claim them as my interests. I did fail to mention pressing wildflowers in my list of interests, and that is certainly a feminine pursuit, but I consider it a part of my love for nature."

"And you must enjoy shopping?"

"Hardly."

"The evidence before me suggests not." Lizzy laughed loudly.

"You have quite an obsession with the elegance of my attire, sir. I do appreciate looking well, but I view shopping as a necessary evil. I may find that I enjoy it more now that each shopping trip will not involve disagreements with my mother, whose tastes diverge from my own. I suppose I like to shop for books, but that is hardly feminine."

"Is it your mother's taste or yours that is responsible for this evening's gown?"

"Neither, sir, but I do flatter myself to think that my own taste has improved it."

"Then whose taste? Your aunt's or sister's perhaps?"

"Mr. Darcy? Shall I tell your brother the truth about my gowns?" Mr. Darcy nodded his approval. Although he not been participating in the discussion, he had been attending it. Indeed, it had caused him to deal himself a full serving of self-reproach. Firstly, he realized that when he had first known Elizabeth he had not bothered to try to learn her interests, and secondly, he had made the assumption Lord Matlock had, that a young lady must necessarily prefer the activities known to interest young ladies.

"You imply that your gowns have some mysterious origins?"

"Most of my gowns belonged to your sister." Lord Matlock could scarcely digest this new piece of knowledge.

"Pardon?"

"My wardrobe is composed primarily of gowns which I found in the mistresses chambers. They have of course been altered to fit me and to meet the current fashions."

"Why? Did you not want new gowns?"

"Why not? These are the loveliest dresses I have ever known. Moreover, we did not spend money needlessly, nor did we let perfectly adequate gowns go to waste. Besides, it certainly meant less shopping."

"You have successfully convinced me that you truly are not fond of shopping. What of trimming bonnets? Embroidering? Netting?"

"I value the finished product, and believe I am quite proficient, but I find the act quite tedious, though if it is done in company, the time is spent pleasantly." Mr. Darcy again found reason to chastise himself, for he had never thought to ask Mrs. Darcy if she enjoyed needlework; he had only assumed that she did since she was skilled in it. Because of his assumption he had encouraged her to engage her talent more often. His knew realization caused him to wonder about the other accomplishments she was striving to obtain. Did she dislike those activities as well?

"Well, it looks like we will have the chance to admire your finished products now," Lord Matlock responded as a pair of maids entered the room carrying a variety of objects.

"Well, Mr. Darcy shall I show Lord Matlock my best work first, that it might soften his opinion of me before he sees the rest, Or ought I to save it for last, with the hope that he will forget what came before?

"I believe, Little Flower, that you ought to show him your embroidery first, and then finish with your netting." Elizabeth grinned in understanding.

"A brilliant strategy, sir."

"Well, then, show me this embroidery." Elizabeth walked over to the maids and returned to Lord Matlock with two baby gowns. As Lord Matlock looked at the gowns his eyes widened.

"Are you?"

"Am I?"

"I believe, Mrs. Darcy, that my brother means to ask if you have made these gowns in an anticipation of a new Darcy." Elizabeth blushed profusely.

"No, Lord Matlock, we have no such news to impart. My Aunt Gardiner is expecting, and one of these gowns is intended for my new cousin. The other is for one of our tenants who is nearing her confinement."

"This is the one for the tenant child, is it not?" Lord Matlock asked, holding up a gown which was embroidered with an elaborate pattern and trimmed with lace. Lizzy was at first perplexed that Matlock would make such an obvious mistake, until she noticed a twinkle in his eyes. Realizing that she was being teased, Elizabeth responded in kind.

"Of course, sir. For the child of a poor tenant farmer has much greater need for fashionable garments than a child raised in town by people of fashionable tastes." Lord Matlock fingered the embroidery and found no obvious flaws. Then he picked up the second gown, which was of a simpler design, with yellow rosebuds around the neck and sleeves.

"You have obvious skill with a needle, Mrs. Darcy. However, I am far more impressed that you would take the time to make such a garment for a tenant child." Lord Matlock privately wondered whether Mrs. Darcy had made the gown with her husband's prompting. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, was astounded that Elizabeth had made the garment at all, since he had not yet introduced her to all of the tenants, though she had met most of them at church.

"Is that not one of the duties of the mistress of an estate? It surprises me that you should be impressed by it. My mother always made such gifts for the newborns of our tenants."

"My wife always gave gifts to our tenants when they had new little ones, but I do not believe she ever personally made them any clothing. That you would make such a gift, when you profess to find the work tedious, speaks well of your charitable heart, though I do question whether the exertion was necessary."

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth was mightily uncomfortable with the praise, and so quickly moved to show Lord Matlock examples of a different accomplishment. After removing the gowns from Lord Matlock's hands, she replaced them with two pencil drawings.

"The flower is quite good. It is a gardenia, is it not."

"Thank you, sir. It is. I notice that you do not comment on the portrait." The portrait in question was a likeness of Mrs. Templeton. At least it was supposed to be. The brows were too thick, the nose to long, and the chin too pointed. Moreover, the eyes somehow had a sinister expression. Yet, despite all this, the drawing was recognizable as Mrs. Templeton. Lizzy knew that it was not truly a good likeness, but given how recently she had begun drawing, she was actually quite proud of it.

"If I had not just seen the governess, I would suppose this to be a fine representation of a hag. That was not your intention?"

"Not at all, sir. I am not sure the lady in question believes me, though. She and I are not the best of friends."

"Then I am surprised she would sit to have her portrait drawn by you." Elizabeth knew that Mrs. Templeton only tolerated her at Mr. Darcy's insistence, but she felt no need to reply to Lord Matlock's statement.

"Would you care to see my paintings now, sir?"

"Certainly, madam."

The first painting Lord Matlock scrutinized was a landscape made with oil paints. It's appearance was quite charming, and so he complimented it.

"I assure you, my Lord, that it is not at all an accurate representation."

"Where was it painted?"

"I painted it here at Pemberley, but it is a depiction of the a view near Longbourn, made from my memory."

"Ah. Tell me, Mrs. Darcy, why did you feel it necessary to criticize your own work? Having never seen Longbourn, I couldn't know that this was not a faithful depiction."

"Yes, but if you ever did visit Longbourn, you would think me a fraud."

"Not at all, my dear. Likely, I never would have realized this was intended to be a painting from that place."

"It still seems dishonest."

"Mrs. Darcy, I am certain you already know that one must not reveal the entire truth in order to be honest."

"How do you mean?"

"Suopposing you were invited by a great lady to dine in her home, and when you arrived you found that her décor was ridiculously ostentatious and her dress was a vibrant shade of orange which made her look quite garish, would you feel the need to tell her so?"

"Of course not, it would be impolite. I would not lie to her and tell her that I loved her dress or decorations, though."

"Exactly. When I compliment your work, you have no need to tell me that it is not an accurate representation, unless I ask you."

"Very well, then. I will show you another work and accept your judgment of it." Elizabeth took the landscape from Lord Matlock's hands and replaced it with a water color painting of a girl. That is was recognizable as a girl was perhaps the best that could be said of it.

The ever politic Lord Matlock observed the object in question for some time before asking, "Have you been working with watercolors for long?"

"No, sir. It is a recently acquired skill."

"My sister, when she was about your age and learning how to paint with watercolors decided to paint a a portrait of the Madonna. When she had it finished, she presented it to our father, who complimented her on her very amusing circus clown. He loved the painting so well that he had it hung in his study. Anne never had the heart to tell Papa that it was not meant to be a clown at all."

"You mean to say, the clown was not really a clown?" Mr. Darcy inquired in astonishment.

Matlock chuckled, "I see she did not own it to you either. She cried a good deal at the time, but eventually she found humor in the situation. She did continue to improve with watercolors, but it was never one of her favorite pastimes."

"Indeed, it was not." Mr. Darcy concurred.

Elizabeth was struggling to digest what she had just heard. The idea of the always elegant Lady Anne painting a ridiculous portrait and crying over it was contrary to the idealized version of the former Mrs. Darcy whom Elizabeth had been seeking to emulate. She found the story rather comforting, and she wondered if Lord Matlock had guessed her insecurities.

Finally, Lizzy brought Lord Matlock a purse she had netted, which was quite fine.

"Well, Mrs. Darcy, this is a lovely piece of your handiwork. You net nearly as well as you embroider."

"I enjoy it a good deal more, though it is still rather tedious, but I find it not nearly so useful."

"No?"

"There will always be cause to embroider more garments or handkerchiefs, either for myself or as gifts, but I cannot need more than a very few purses. Besides, I can hardly give netted purses as a gift, when nearly all young ladies can net."

"Ah, but I have no young ladies to net for me, so you must make a purse for me."

"Certainly sir, I will make it bright red with wide tassels."

"Only if you do not wish for me to carry it about."

"Then what would be the point of making it at all?"

"Why to display your talent, of course?"

"But who would the display be for, if you left the purse in a drawer somewhere. Besides, have I given the impression that I like to exhibit?"

"This is a difficult determination, my dear. On the one hand you seem to wish to avoid all display, but on the other, I cannot but wonder at your purpose in seeking to excel at so many different disciplines."

"Is that not what I am supposed to do?"

"Only when you are trying to capture a husband. Once a lady is married, she ought only to continue pursuing the accomplishments she actually enjoys."

"Or the ones she finds useful?"

"Of course."

"Well, now that you have seen a fair display of my talent, and in some cases absence of it, I must excuse myself to retire."

"I shall join you shortly, Little Flower." Elizabeth could not help blushing as she turned to leave the room.

Once the lady was well departed Lord Matlock stood and clapped Mr. Darcy upon his shoulder, "Brother, I cannot decide whether you are a great genius or a great fool."

"I do not take your meaning."

"In marrying her, of course, Darcy. She is a peculiar choice to be sure. She has not half the beauty of my sister, but I daresay she has twice the wit. She has not the manners of polite society, but I believe that with some polish she could be a leader of it."

"I shall take that as the compliment I am sure you mean it to be for I know you do not intend to denigrate Mrs. Darcy's appearance, and I am even more certain you would not insult Anne's intelligence. I would add that it was not really a choice, Matlock, but I would be lying if I said my life was not improved by her presence."

"Of course I did not intend to insult, but your cryptic response requires an explanation!"

"Tomorrow, I will explain. Now, I must go and find my young wife, for I believe she is expecting me. I trust you can find your own way to your chambers." Matlock could not see how Mr. Darcy could be so eager to join with such a child, but schooled his countenance to hide his distaste.

"Yes, and I will make my way there now, but I will not allow you to put off my inquiries tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The sunlight pouring through the windows of the breakfast room seemed to frame a lovely picture of domestic bliss as Mr. Darcy sat reading his paper and sipping tea whilst his wife munched on toast and perused the day's post. Even Lord Matlock could not deny that it was quite a charming scene, even if they did look more like father and daughter than man and wife. Before announcing his presence to the couple he decided to quietly observe the pair for awhile.

"Mr. Darcy, this letter is from Mrs. Fairfax. Have you received a note from Mr. Winfrey?"

"Not lately, why?"

"It seems that he is inviting you to a hunting party next week, and she has asked me to visit with her while the gentlemen are shooting."

"Do you care to join her?"

"For her own sake, no, but I would love to see the children again. Besides, Mrs. Fairfax did send a lovely letter along with her invitation, apologizing for the way she treated me. I must give her the benefit of the doubt, for it surely must have been a trying time for her."

"I cannot argue that, but I would not wish you to be in a position where you are made uncomfortable and I am not there to defend you."

"Ah, but sir, you must not deny that your presence before did not stop her from imposing on me, nor did you observe it."

"I suppose you are correct."

"And what cause would she have to impose when she can entrust her children to their governess or nurse?"

"Indeed. So you wish to go? I have not received the invite,yet, but I am sure to enjoy a shooting party."

"Will Lord Matlock still be here? If so we could not desert him."

"No, but I cannot imagine it would be too difficult to obtain an invitation for him as well."

"Then we shall have to ask his opinion on the matter."

"Ask my opinion on what?" The earl asked, feigning that he had only just entered the room. When Mrs. Darcy explained the situation to them, he eagerly agreed. Lord Matlock greatly wished to ask Mrs. Darcy in what manner she had been imposed upon, but since he could not do so without revealing his improper eavesdropping, he left the matter rest.

After a few polite remarks, Elizabeth returned to reading her mail, leaving the gentlemen to converse about people with whom she had no acquaintance.

Mr. Darcy and Lord Matlock nearly forgot Elizabeth's presence until she began shaking with laughter.

"What amuses you so, Mrs. Darcy?"

"It is a letter from my youngest sister, Lydia. Shall I read it for you, Lord Matlock?"

"Please do, I believe I could stand for a good laugh."

And so Lizzy began to read.

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I am glad you are having so much fun. I liked the sketches you sent in your last letter. Does Mr. Wickham really have slanted eyes like a Chinaman? _

_Miss Flanigan allowed us to have a tea party yesterday after we finished our lessons, since we were so good this week. She even let us have real tea. I thought that was special, but now I wonder why grown ups like tea so much. It is awfully bitter. When you add lots of milk and sugar it doesn't taste so bad, but then why wouldn't you just drink the milk, which is still better. I have never had plain milk with sugar in it. I wonder if Miss Flanigan would notice if I tried it. It probably tastes good. Cream with sugar in it does. Especially with freshly picked berries._

_This morning Kitty and I were eating berries and it left our lips so red that Mary said we looked like painted women. I don't think we really did. Have you ever seen a painted woman? We saw one in Meryton a couple of weeks ago. She was wearing a really brightly colored dress, and I thought she was really pretty. I said so, but Mama whispered to us that her cheeks were only rosy because she paints. Kitty and I thought that didn't make sense, since Miss Flanigan has been teaching us to paint and our cheeks aren't rosy, unless we are painting outside on a really hot day. But being in the sun on a really hot day always makes your cheeks red even if you aren't painting. So we asked, and Mama said she painted her face. Then she said only fallen women paint their faces. Kitty asked why a woman who fell down would need to paint herself. I was wondering the same thing, but I am glad I didn't ask, because Mama made it sound like Kitty had asked something dreadful. Mary told us later that fallen women are women of ill repute. Doesn't ill repute mean having a bad reputation? And doesn't that mean that people think badly of you? So if painting yourself makes people think badly of you, of course only women of ill-repute could paint themselves because as soon as they did it people would think badly of them._

_I still think the lady looked pretty with rosy cheeks and red lips. Before Jane goes to dances or dinner parties Mama always tells her to pinch her cheeks and bite her lips to give them more color. Why is that different from painting? _

_That reminds me, Mama said that gentleman like it when women have large bosoms, but Miss Flanigan says that it is naughty for women to show off their bosoms, and that a gentleman would not want to marry a woman who did? Do men like bosoms or not? _

"Oh dear," Lizzy paused, "I probably ought not read this part. Let me skip ahead."

_Kitty is very sad that John Lucas is leaving for Cambridge soon. Do you think he will see your stepson when he is there? What was his name again? I remember it had a z in it. Maria is happy that John is leaving though, because it means she won't have to share a room with Charlotte while he is gone. I like sharing a room with Kitty, but maybe I wouldn't like it if my sister were so much older than me. I do think I would like sharing a room with Jane though because Jane is always nice. You aren't always nice, but usually you are more fun._

_Please write to me soon._

_Your most favorite little sister,_

_Lydia_

"I take it that this Miss Flanigan is the governess?" Lord Matlock asked when he had quit chuckling.

"Yes, she is."

"I believe she has quite a task ahead of her."

"My sisters have a great deal to learn, it is true, but I have good hopes for them turning out well."

"I hope they will not grow up too quickly," Mr. Darcy interjected, "For I shall dearly miss their entertaining commentaries once they do."

Lord Matlock then asked a few more polite questions about Mrs. Darcy's family, and then returned to speaking with her husband while Elizabeth finished reading her mail.

After breakfast the gentlemen rode out, and only when they were far from the house did Lord Matlock broach the subject which plagued his curiosity.

"Darcy, I believe you have a story to tell about how your marriage came to be. I know you said you had no choice, but no matter how I turn it over in my head, I can't see how that could be. You are too principled to have been blackmailed into it, she is too artless to have compromised you, and the thought of you having compromised her seems even less believable.

"Believable or not, I did compromise her."

"You, who has lived like a monk since Anne's death, expect me to believe that you compromised a child. Don't tell me that it was one of those ridiculous accidental compromised where you tripped on the hem of her dress and it tore, or you slipped and grasped her in an ungentlemanly manner. People gossip about such things, but no one actually expects you to marry for such a mishap."

"No, Matlock, I assure you it was not like that. I took her to my own home, where she stayed overnight unchaperoned."

"What?" Matlock asked in a manner that betrayed his great astonishment.

"No, you know me well enough to know I didn't seduce the lady. I knocked her unconscious with my horse, and since I had no idea who she was, I felt that I had no choice but to take her back to Darcy House."

"But where was her family?" Mr. Darcy explained to the best of his understanding how Elizabeth had become separated from her aunt and uncle.

"Why did you not bring in a suitable chaperon?"

"I did not think of it. I suppose because she still had the obvious appearance of a child. By the time the idea occurred to me, her reputation was irreparably damaged. Or at least repairable only with matrimony."

"So you offered for her?"

"Yes, and her father begrudgingly granted consent."

"At least that shows he cares more for his daughter's happiness than his own pocketbook."

"In some ways I respect Mr. Bennet, but I have found many things about him which I cannot approve. Of course, in truth, he had no choice but to make his daughter marry me. I believe if either father or daughter could have found another solution they would have jumped at it."

"I suppose you made the only honorable decision, but it can't have been easy."

"I cannot say that it has been terribly difficult for me."

"But quite an adjustment for your wife."

"I am afraid I did not take her feelings near enough into account."

"It makes so much more sense now."

"My marriage?"

"That too, but I was more referring to Mrs. Darcy's behavior."

"What of her behavior?"

"Her dedication to becoming accomplished despite having secured you." Mr. Darcy could not help smiling in amusement at the idea of being secured.

"I am afraid I am only beginning to see that. Until last night, I supposed my wife to be striving so for her own pleasure."

"I rather think she is terrified of displeasing you or failing in her role as your wife."

"I am not so hard to please."

"Does she know that?"

"Fitzwilliam told me right before I married that I knew nothing about pleasing little girls. I am ever more convinced that he had the right of it."

"Mrs. Darcy does not seem unhappy."

"I am afraid I made rather a mess of things in the beginning, but I do believe we are coming to understand one another. She is becoming dear to me."

"I can comprehend how you might care for her because she is quite a charming child. But she is just a child, and I wonder..." Matlock almost asked about physical affection the couple but decided that he was not so bold as to mention such a thing; nonetheless, Mr. Darcy understood the unasked question, and explained his plan to wait for Elizabeth to mature.

"A wise plan, my friend. Wise indeed. I hope for your sake that she develops well."

"Her mother and older sister are quite handsome. I expect Mrs. Darcy will be as well."

"And do they have large bosoms? I hear gentleman like those." Lord Matlock asked with a laugh.

"Only if they are not flaunted." Mr. Darcy replied with good humor. "You can scarcely expect me to remark on the figures and attributes of ones who are now my close relations. 'Tis unseemly."

"I will take that as a positive reply."

Mr. Darcy found no need to answer, and instead merely commented that he found his youngest sisters-in-law highly entertaining.

Their conversation turned toward more mundane objects as the two continued their companionable ride.

Later, that day, the two gentlemen ventured toward the schoolroom so that Lord Matlock might make good on the offer that he come and view his niece's work. They found Georgiana busy sketching a rather ugly portrait of Elizabeth. Georgiana did, in fact, bear a small degree of irritation toward her stepmother at the moment because Elizabeth had insisted that she stay in the schoolroom and wait for her uncle's arrival; Elizabeth, however, had not remained to wait with her. Georgiana's irritation may have subconsciously affected her drawing, but she was intending to make the portrait a faithful one.

Lord Matlock saw the picture and saw that his niece was in a less than cheerful mood, but did not comment on the matter. Instead he cheerfully began to inquire after Georgiana's projects. Having learning something from his new sister the night before, he also asked the girl about which accomplishments she preferred and which other activities interested her.

Georgiana barely responded, and had she not been his beloved niece, Lord Matlock surely would have considered the behavior unquestionably rude. As it was, he simply excused her as being shy and reserved like her father. Her father, on the other hand, had become used to his daughter being more talkative over the last few weeks, and he found himself disappointed in her response.

At the end of the gentleman's visit to the schoolroom, Lord Matlock was still convinced in his opinions about Mrs. Darcy's treatment of Georgiana, but he had no real evidence to record to support his theory. Indeed, all he had gained in that endeavor was greater pride in the young girl he was certain would someday become the toast of the ton, though how he could have supposed that about a child who uttered scarcely a word is anybody's guess.

The subject was visited that evening at dinner as Elizabeth, in order to make polite conversation, asked Lord Matlock how he had enjoyed his visit to the schoolroom. She laughed as he responded with a flaming review of Georgiana's work, and the expectation of where her accomplishments would lead her. Elizabeth could not help the laughter which his effusions wrought.

"Lord Matlock, you may indeed be correct, for I know Georgiana will be far more accomplished than I by the time she enters society."

"And she will be the belle of every ball."

"I doubt that, sir."

"Surely, you cannot deny my niece's beauty."

"Certainly not. I simply do not think her temperament would suit being the center of attention."

"And would yours?"

"I hate to confess it, but yes, I believe I would enjoy being a sensation. However, I think we can both recognize that I have not the beauty to ever have owned such a role. We have said enough about me now. We must address a subject upon which I have been quite remiss."

"Dare I ask what?"

"Why yourself, sir, of course?"

"Surely you have no need to ask me of myself. Everything of importance about me is widely published."

"I cannot believe it, sir. If I wished to know your properties, your income, your relations, or even your political views, I am sure I could find many sources of information. These are not what I wish to learn. Perhaps you might tell me of your accomplishments, since you were so insistent in knowing my own," Elizabeth asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Gentleman do not have accomplishments."

"Your pursuits and interests, then. I may make some educated guesses from what I have heard. I gather that you enjoy riding and shooting."

"As all gentlemen do."

"And I assume you are skilled in debate from your successful career. I also expect you are good at chess, since the strategic thinking required of a politician would help one to victories at the chessboard."

"I shall have to disappoint you and say that I am not good at debate."

"Then to what do you attribute your success in the House of Lords?"

"I persuade people by convincing them to trust me, not by displaying sound logical reasoning."

"So you win them with your charm and friendliness?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"And what of chess? You did not answer that."

"I would consider myself decent at chess, but not as good as Darcy, here."

"Perhaps after dinner you might oblige me in a match?"

"Of course."

The two continued to talk, and Lord Matlock found himself pleased with Mrs. Darcy's desire to know more about him. Over the next few days, the two began to develop a friendship. The two met many times over the chessboard, but though Matlock came close to victory a time or two, he never was able to defeat Mrs. Darcy. Darcy, he thought, was indeed a fortunate man to be compelled into matrimony with this particular young lady. If only she was kinder to Georgiana!

On the subject of Mrs. Darcy's relationship to her stepdaughter Lord Matlock remained unyielding. He saw no evidence to convince him that he was wrong, for Georgiana avoided her uncle when at all possible, and was so shy when she was near him, that she did nothing to contradict his mistaken notions.

By the fifth day of Matlock's visit the situation seemed a stalemate. Despite Lord Matlock's certainty of his own correctness, he had not any facts at hand to persuade his brother. His charismatic personality might win him many battles in parliament, but it was completely useless on his brother. Lacking other resources, Matlock turned to the one person at Pemberley whom he thought might be an ally: Mrs. Templeton.

Matlock had not had many conversations with the Darcy's governess, and most of those had revolved around the misbehaviors of his sons when they were younger. Indeed, he had something of the same childish fear of her, which had struck Elizabeth upon first meeting her. Nevertheless, from what he had heard from his sons and brother, the dour lady was quite fond of the younger Darcys and would protect them at any cost. If this was true, he knew she would protect Georgiana from her stepmother. Still, he felt a degree of awkwardness as he approached her.

"Mrs. Templeton, might I have a word with you?" To say the governess was astonished would be an understatement, but her calm demeanor showed nothing of the shock she felt.

"Certainly. How may I assist you?"

"I am concerned about Georgiana. Do you feel she is adjusting to all the changes in her life?"

"Very much so. She is performing better than before in nearly all of her subjects." Lord Matlock could only assume that Mrs. Darcy was too forceful and had too high of expectations.

"But outside of the classroom? Mrs. Templeton, have you any cause for concerns about the relationship between Mrs. Darcy and Georgiana?"

"I would not disrespect the mistress to speak of them."

"I do not believe that honesty about genuine concerns is disrespectful. I intend to speak with Darcy about this issue, and your information could be invaluable." Mrs. Templeton sighed.

"Mrs. Darcy's behavior toward Miss Georgiana does not always strike me as proper, but there is no cause for alarm."

"Could you please give me specifics?" Matlock asked, believing he would finally have the evidence he had been seeking.

"Well, I believe that Mrs. Darcy's overt friendship with Georgiana will prevent Georgiana from seeing her stepmother as an authority figure." Matlock's eye's widened; this is not what he had expected to hear at all.

"She is too friendly?"

"I should say so. Mrs. Darcy and Georgiana spend nearly all of their spare time together, to the point that Georgiana has become quite petulant when Mrs. Darcy is attending other responsibilities. Plus, I see Mrs. Darcy indulging Georgiana too much."

"In what manner?"

"Well, she sometimes styles Georgiana's hair in styles that are rather ornate for an eleven-year-old and has added some embellishments to her dresses that are clearly unnecessary for a little girl." Matlock raised his eyebrows.

"Are these the only concerns you have?" Mrs. Templeton was confused, but then a look of understanding passed over her countenance.

"You thought Mrs. Darcy was cruel to Georgiana?"

"Not cruel per se."

"Oh?" Lord Matlock then related his initial sighting of Georgiana to Mrs. Templeton. The lady's expression turned to one of amusement.

"My lord, I must assure you that you are mistaken. I am no great admirer of Mrs. Darcy; I will not deny that. However, there has been naught but kindness between the two ladies. I believe Georgiana is far happier now than she has been since her mother's passing. Whatever my personal feelings about the mistress, I would not have you think she is that sort of stepmother." Lord Matlock nodded.

"Thank you, for your time and your honesty."

"I only want what is best for Miss Georgiana."

"I believe you."

While Lord Matlock and Mrs. Templeton were having this conversation about Georgiana, her father was discussing much the same subject with his daughter.

George Darcy had come to see of late that he had many failings as a father, and perhaps the biggest one was that he did not spend much time in conversation with his daughter. Although he thought Lord Matlock's theories about Mrs. Darcy to be ridiculous, they had shown Mr. Darcy that he had not ever discussed with Georgiana her feelings about having a new stepmother.

"Georgiana, would you accompany me on a walk through the grounds."

"Only you?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Where is Mrs. Darcy?"

"Is my company alone not good enough?" Mr. Darcy asked with a smile. Georgiana, who was not accustomed to being teased by her father, feared that she had offended him.

"It –It's only that I have not spent much time with her of late."

"You must realize that this is her first time being a hostess, and she feels the responsibility of it heavily. However, today she is not with us because I wished for some time with just us two."

"Oh," Georgiana answered with a frown, believing that her father wished to reprimand her for her impolite behavior. Even though Georgiana acted as she had been toward her uncle because of her timidity, she was aware that her actions were rather impolite.

"I wanted to ask if you are happy?"

"Am I happy?" As far as Georgiana could remember no one had ever asked this. She knew her father wished her to be happy, otherwise he would not so often gift her with nice things, but still, it was strange to have him wonder.

"Yes. My child, It has only recently come to my attention that the changes in our life of late might be unsettling to you."

"If you mean marrying Lizzy. I am glad you did. I have a friend now."

"I am glad to hear that."

"I was afraid at first." Georgiana paused for a moment, wondering if she ought to reveal this to her father after all, but then continued, "But I should have listened to Fitzwilliam. He said I ought to trust your judgment, Father. You would not have brought home a stepmother who would mistreat me."

"You are right that I would never knowingly allow anyone to harm you. Your uncle expressed concern that Mrs. Darcy is not acting kindly toward you. Is there any basis for that?"

"Oh no, Father. How could he think that?" Georgiana looked downward as she spoke. "I have not been very nice to Lizzy lately, but only because I was mad that she wasn't spending more time with me. If she was cross with me, it is only because I was so first." Mr. Darcy could not help but chuckle at his daughter's honest admission. At first, Georgiana felt as though her father was mocking her, but as she thought of Lord Matlock's ironic hypothesis, she too could not help seeing the humor in the situation.

The two walked on in silence for awhile. Then, Georgiana looked up at her father and spoke again, "I am ever so thankful you brought Lizzy here." Mr. Darcy grinned at his daughter.

"I have noticed that Mrs. Darcy calls you Georgie, would you like me to call you that, too?"

"I would like that. Could I call you Papa? Lizzy calls her father that, and it sounds ever so much more friendly than Father?" When her father did not immediately consent, Georgiana worried that she had misstepped by asking, but her concern was washed away when her Father drew her into a warm hug.

"I had never thought of that, Georgie, but I think I would like it."

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about how rude I was being. I am sorry."

"Rude?"

"I hardly talk to Uncle. He scares me." Upon being questioned farther, Georgiana told her father how her uncle's constantly friendly and open manner made her unable to know what he was truly feeling.

"You need no anxiety on that count. Lord Matlock adores you and thinks you can do no wrong."

"Even when I am rude?"

"Yes. I doubt he notices. You look so much like your mother did at that age, and he always loved his sister dearly."

"Did you know my mother when she was my age?"

"Oh yes, of course, Our families often met together. Of course, she was a good bit younger, so I didn't give her much notice."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, only..."

"Yes?" Georgiana couldn't bring herself to ask what she wanted to know, which was why her father's visitors never brought children with whom she could play.

"Nothing."

As the two continued their stroll, Mr. Darcy was lost to reminiscences about his own childhood. His daughter had recently mentioned her own loneliness, and he began to realize that it was his responsibility to ensure she had appropriate playmates. He had never had to make an effort for Fitzwiliam, since he had cousins near his own age as well as George Wickham for companions.

"Georgie, would you like to go with us to Winfrey Manor to meet the Fairfax children?" The child looked at her father wondering if he had read her mind. She had heard a great deal about these particular children and was so eager to meet them that she did not even think about her natural fear of making new acquaintances.

"May I?"

"Mrs. Darcy shall have to inquire from Mrs. Fairfax, but I have little doubt you will receive an invitation."

"Thank you, Papa."

After these two conversations it was an absolute necessity that the two gentleman meet for discussion, which happened that evening when Mrs. Darcy withdrew from them at dinnertime.

"Well, Matlock, I see you have recognized that I was right."

"What do you mean?"

"About Mrs. Darcy and Georgiana."

"You are correct, but I fail to see how you discerned it."

"From your manner toward my wife."

"I cannot see that I spoke to her any differently this evening."

"No, but you looked at her differently."

"I am glad you are friend and not foe, for I should not be able to get anything past you. At least, I assume I am still your friend after unfairly accusing your wife."

"Of course, you are. Besides, I am glad that you did, for it led me to have a much needed conversation with my daughter."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"So what led to your change of heart?"

"I spoke with Mrs. Templeton. She told me she worried that Mrs. Darcy overindulged Georgiana."

"I am beginning to think Georgiana might need to be overindulged a little."

"That sounds like a paradox, but I do believe you may be right." From that moment, the two gentleman went on as thought there had never been any disagreement.

One more conversation happened that day, though not involving any of the subjects already addressed. George Wickham was sitting in a sullen silence as he ate dinner in the steward's cottage with his father.

"Are you not eager to return to Cambridge, son? You have always been excited on the eve of our parting."

"Before there has always been a special dinner in the big house."

"Before, Fitzwilliam Darcy was also here for a send off."

"Of course."

"Mr. Darcy is incredibly generous to you. You ought not to expect so much of him. You could not expect to be invited to dinner when the Darcys are entertaining an earl." Wickham had expected this, but he didn't wanted to embarrass himself by admitting it.

"He wished me good-bye this afternoon. Mr. Darcy isn't going to see me off tomorrow either."

"No but he is allowing us to use whichever carriage we choose, for me to take you catch the post." George Wickham did not like this small consolation prize, but he nodded toward his father. Then he pushed aside his ill-temper and spoke with seeming good cheer about his expectations for the coming year.

Nevertheless, young Wickham had a lot to ponder. Mr. Darcy's actions toward him in the past were very similar to the generosity that a gentleman might show his second son. Wickham did not think this was a coincidence, and he had begun to feel that he was deserving of every act of benevolence his godfather offered. Now that he was being ignored in Fitzwilliam's absence, he wondered if he had misjudged the situation. Then, he remembered how much he looked like Mr. Darcy, and decided that it could not be a coincidence. Thus, young Mr. Wickham went to bed that night and traveled to Cambridge on the morrow with a good deal of bitterness in his heart.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Will you play hide-and-seek with us, Georgie?" Martha Fairfax asked her new friend on the Darcy's second day at Winfrey Manor. Georgiana had experienced a mixture of excitement and terror at the prospect of making new friends, but within hours of arriving, she had formed fast friendships with the three Fairfax girls.

"I –I don't know how."

"You've never played before?"

"No." Martha explained to Georgiana how the game worked, and Georgiana reluctantly agreed to play. Her reluctance was to be expected since she was clearly at a disadvantage being the only one unfamiliar with either the game or the house. Before long the girls were scampering about the house looking for hiding places.

Elizabeth watched the younger girls scurrying about the house and couldn't help envying them; running around and hiding seemed much more fun than discussing fashion with Mrs. Fairfax while working on elegant needlework.

Although Elizabeth seemed attentive to the conversation, she was in fact daydreaming about where she would hide were she allowed to play. She giggled, though, as she concluded that her hiding places could not be so clever as the ones these girls had obviously used, for when they ended their game, Martha was covered with dust bunnies, Sarah had a tear in her dress, Betsy's hair was pointing in at least seven different directions, and Georgiana was covered in soot.

Elizabeth briefly wondered how Mrs. Templeton would react to Georgiana's appearance, but she stifled a giggle and, turning to Mrs. Fairfax asked her a question about whether or not flounces were currently en vogue. Mrs. Fairfax, who hadn't noticed the girls, answered Mrs. Darcy's query as though it were a matter of great importance.

Some of the fashions of the season seemed clearly ridiculous to Mrs. Darcy, though she would not tell her hostess so. Still, she resolved that she would never dress in a manner she believed unflattering no matter how stylish it was considered. Elizabeth was thankful that, as far as she could tell, Mr. Darcy cared little for fashion.

All in all, the visit at Winfrey Manor was pleasant for Elizabeth, even if she was not having as much fun as her stepdaughter. Mrs. Fairfax would never be an intimate friend; Elizabeth was sure of that, but she was an enjoyable companion for a few days. After all, Mrs. Fairfax's temperament and interests were quite similar to Mrs. Bennet's, which was a comfort to Elizabeth since she missed her family dreadfully. Nevertheless, Elizabeth was not at all disappointed to have the gentlemen return for the hunt in the evenings, bringing with them more diverse subjects for conversation.

Most of the other gentlemen attending the hunting party were men who lived at nearby estates and who were familiar to Mr. Darcy. Mr. Winfrey had hosted many such gatherings over the years, but he had never before had a hostess for his party, which changed the atmosphere of the evening gatherings tremendously. Although they would not have admitted it, many of the men were not pleased with the change, since they could no longer have the sort of ribald conversations which might take place when no ladies were present; moreover, there was something of obligation felt for choosing subjects which might interest ladies. However, by the end of their first evening in company the gentlemen had discovered that Mrs. Darcy at least seemed to enjoy diverse topics. The men found themselves impressed by her intelligence. It was not only that Mrs. Darcy was able to speak knowledgeably about any number of topics, she also showed eagerness to learn about subjects of which she had no previous knowledge. Furthermore, her questions showed a genuine interest in what she was hearing. Additionally, when Mrs. Darcy sat down at the pianoforte to entertain them, they found it a joy to listen to her, for she played unaffectedly and although not excellent, her quality of performance was satisfactory.

The gentlemen would return home from that trip with reports for their womenfolk of the new Mrs. Darcy, that she was intelligent, well-spoken, not especially pretty, and lacking the air of a society woman. This last the men did not consider a strike against her, for her lack of polish did not hinder her agreeableness in their eyes. However, hearing the reports from the men, the ladies fully expected that Mrs. Darcy was a plain-looking bluestocking with vulgar manners.

While his wife and daughter were enjoying their stay at Winfrey Manor, Mr. Darcy was enjoying the shooting; however, one unpleasant incident marred Mr. Darcy's appreciation of the visit. When the ladies were not present the gentlemen were more free in their subjects of conversation, and at one point in their discourse, a few of the younger men began to discuss the topic of latest gossip they had heard: that Fitzwilliam Darcy had taken a mistress, brought her to Cambridge, and somehow closeted her somewhere near the university. The gentlemen speculated a great deal on how that might be possible and most considered it an impressive feat.

Mr. Darcy was an intelligent enough man to realize that what he was hearing was gossip, but he also knew that most rumors were based in truth. Therefore, the matter lay heavily on his mind, and inhibited his ability to take pleasure in the hunt. The thought that Fitzwilliam might be behaving in a manner that he knew his father disapproved was not one that Mr. Darcy liked to ponder. Mr. Darcy felt that, if Fitzwilliam was truly engaged in such behavior, he must have failed as a father to impart his own values to his son.

George Darcy would not have broached the subject of his son's mistress with anyone, in part because he found the subject distasteful and in part because he respected his son's privacy. Nevertheless, Lord Matlock had heard the same gossip and had no such reservations. He did at least have the courtesy to wait until they had returned to Pemberley.

So it was that the morning after their return from Winfrey Manor as they were riding about Pemberley's grounds, Lord Matlock dropped the subject in Mr. Darcy's lap.

"So what to you think of this business of Fitzwilliam's?"

"What of it?"

"Do you believe your son has taken a mistress?"

"I would like to think that I know my son well enough to discredit such rumors."

"But you have niggling doubts?"

"I cannot deny it."

"How could he possibly be keeping a mistress without your knowing it? Surely his allowance is not that generous?"

"I do not keep tabs on my sons expenditures, and I have no idea how much keeping such a woman would cost. In the past he has never spent nearly all I have given him."

"I still say it's probably all a load of nonsense."

"I wish I could dismiss it so easily, but I cannot help suspecting that there is some truth in the matter."

"I will write to my son and ask. If anyone would know it would be him."

"I am not sure I want to know the truth."

"Honestly, Darcy, I know you disagree with me, but if Fitzwilliam has indeed accomplished this, I cannot help but be a little proud of him for it."

"Proud? How could you say such a thing?"

"To have accomplished what so many young men have longed dreamed of."

"Do you believe he could be sent up for this if discovered?"

"It is possible, but as long as he is discreet, they are unlikely to discipline him for it."

"Discreet? When half the country is surely talking about him?"

"Yet no one knows a thing of her."

"At least there is that," Mr. Darcy replied while shaking his head in defeat.

Lord Matlock, with his less disapproving view of the matter, grinned and laughed at his friend.

Fortunately for Fitzwilliam Darcy most of his peers at Cambridge took a view of the matter similar to Lord Matlock's; thus, when the rumors swirled around campus about Darcy's mistress it rather elevated his status amongst the young men.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was bound to be a popular man on campus when he returned to Cambridge for his final year of studies. Without Isaac Thorton and Richard Fitzwilliam present, there were only a few young men who could compete with young Darcy in either scholarship or athleticism. There were a few men who could occasionally beat him on the chessboard, and one or two who could match wits with him in a debate, there were even a few who provided him with a real challenge in swordplay. Additionally, he was a worthy competitor in even the fields in which he did not excel. Thus, there was no question he would be a man much admired.

Fitzwilliam was only slightly aware of the laud he received from the other students, but George Wickham felt each compliment to his godfather's son quite keenly. For this reason, when Wickham heard the rumors that Fitzwilliam was keeping a woman, he aided in their spread even though he did not actually believe them. He was quite chagrinned to find that the gossip had quite the opposite affect of what he intended.

The same men who would mock Fitzwilliam Darcy for an illicit encounter with the baker's daughter praised him for his cleverness in managing to bring a mistress back to university. Indeed, they spoke freely and good-naturedly of their envy of his position.

Fitzwilliam felt confused by their praise, for knowing his supposed mistress's true story, he could not see that keeping he would be in any way morally superior to dallying with a shopkeeper's girl. The compliments of his classmates stung in a way that their barbs would not have done. Still, he did not see the need to lay out his private dealings to anyone, and he kept it all to himself as much as possible, with only Charles Bingley being privy to the truth.

The faculty and staff could not help hearing the rumors swirling around regarding their most popular student, and one day not to far into term, Fitzwilliam found himself called before the dean.

"Young man, I expect you know what I wish to discuss with you today."

"No, sir, I cannot account for you calling for me."

"So, you know nothing of the rumors surrounding you?"

"I did not know that being the subject of gossip was an offense requiring discipline."

"I do not appreciate your tone."

"Am I accused of something?"

"Of keeping a woman. If it became known that students here were allowed to maintain such alliances, our very reputation as an institution would be called into question."

"I am sure it has happened in the past, and I know many students here frequent brothels. You cannot be blind to such goings on."

"But these cases are not spoken of blatantly by everyone."

"Sir -"

"This is a warning, young man, if we find the slightest evidence that you do indeed have a mistress, you will be sent away in disgrace."

"Sir, you must not."

"You do not deny the charge."

"I do."

"Oh?"

"I have never and will never have a mistress."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Fitzwilliam stared at his shoes for a few moments before speaking.

"If you investigate far enough, I cannot guarantee that you will not find anything which makes me appear guilty."

"A response like that requires a story."

Fitzwilliam, though not particularly inclined to share his story with the dean, felt that he had no better option than to share the truth. Hence, he soon found himself explaining how he had been angry with his father for marrying a child and had gone to a brothel in defiance of his father's wishes. Then he shared what Miss Jenkins had told him, and how he had proceeded to save her. He left out the names of all those involved, that he might protect the lady's reputation as much as possible; however, he shared a great deal more than would have been necessary to merely clear his name.

Whatever response Fitzwilliam had been expecting from the older gentleman, he had not expected laughter after bearing his heart about such a sensitive subject.

"I do not see that this situation is at all humorous."

"Indeed it is not. I hope my laughter does not offend you. I am not amused by your actions or by the young's lady's tale. I am laughing at myself, for just a few months ago I wrongly accused you in a similar manner. I might have disbelieved your recitation just now had you not once proved to me your innocence." Fitzwilliam cracked a small smile.

"Thank you for your trust, sir."

"You are a fine young man, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Your father must be proud of you." Fitzwilliam wondered if his father was proud; he hoped so. He reflected that at least it seemed unlikely that his father had heard all of these rumors, for surely Mr. Darcy would confront his son about such allegations if he had.

As he was strolling back to his rooms, Fitzwilliam happened to come upon a cluster of young men who were obviously involved in some sort of ruckus. As he approached, he could see that the group was comprised of several older students harassing a younger one. By his gowns, it was apparent that the young man did not come from wealth, which is presumably why he had been targeted.

In years past Fitzwilliam would never have participated in such bullying, but he also would not have stepped in to stop it. His experiences of the summer had greatly altered his perspective, and he now knew that he ought not ignore the situation, so he walked right into the fray.

Fitzwilliam was only mildly surprised to see that he recognized the tormentors; he was astonished to find that he could claim an acquaintance with the young man they were abusing.

"Lucas?" The crowd parted as Darcy spoke.

"Darcy, it's good to see you again. How are Mr. and Mrs. Darcy?" John Lucas tried to sound casual, as he looked at his rescuer. The men who had letting been harassing Lucas looked at one another in confusion as they saw that the student they had been mocking was a friend of Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"You have seen them as recently as I, but my father writes that they are doing well. I believe you have seen my aunts lately?" Fitzwilliam asked with a hint of mirth, for think of Mrs. Darcy's sisters as his aunts always amused him.

"The evening before I traveled here. They are well."

"That is good. I know Catherine is especially fond of you. And your parents and Miss Lucas are well?" Fitzwilliam and Lucas both knew that Fitzwilliam was referring to Kitty Bennet, and Lucas was a bit embarassed to think about it, since he had inkling of how much the little girl admired him; however, the other men present thought he was referring to Lady Catherine De Bourgh, and they certainly had no wish to provoke the ire of that formidable lady by harming a young man of whom she was fond.

"They are."

"Say, if you're not busy why don't you come along with me this afternoon. I'm on my way to meet my friend, Bingley."

After that encounter, as might be supposed, John Lucas never again found himself the subject of bullying. The same men who harassed him before now treated him with respect for Darcy's sake, and for the same reason, they extended the hand of friendship, though perhaps without sincerity. Thus, the young man from Hertfordshire soon found himself invited to all manner of clubs and societies. He was enough his father's son that this did give him some sense of self-importance, but for the most part he realized that he was only accepted because of Darcy.

It did not take overly long for Darcy to see that he and Lucas had a good deal in common and for them to form a genuine friendship which would continue for years to come. Additionally, Lucas formed a friendship with Charles Bingley who had also found himself accepted by the higher circles only because of his friendship with Darcy.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Well, Mrs. Darcy," her husband said to her as she contemplated whether or not to take her husband's bishop with her knight, "I do believe Matlock was right about accomplishments." Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and wondered if he had a reasonable point to make or if this was just his way of distracting her. She decided it was probably the latter until she had decided definitively to make the move.

"What do you mean, sir?" Following his wife's lead, Mr. Darcy did not respond to her query until he had responded to her move by taking her knight.

"There is no need for you to engage in activities which are not useful and which you do not enjoy.

"Will not society think less of me if I do not have numerous talents?"

"Not at all. Most ladies of society abandon such pursuits when they wed. Your ability to play and sing will be useful in all sorts of gatherings, Little Flower, and I dare say that once you have demonstrated that skill, you will be deemed accomplished."

"Do you truly believe so?" Lizzy asked as she took her next move.

"Yes, I do. If you enjoy painting or drawing or netting, then as far as I am concerned you may devote all the time you wish to those pastimes. However, if they do not bring you pleasure, then please forgo them, for you might employ your time better elsewhere."

"I had thought you wished me to improve myself."

"Have I given you cause to believe I disapprove of you?" Lizzy looked at Mr. Darcy in disbelief.

"Of course you have." Mr. Darcy furrowed his brow.

"I assure you, Little Flower, I have never meant for you to feel slighted."

"I know you well enough to realize that you never mean to cause offense, sir."

"Still, I have somehow given you the impression that I find you inadequate."

"Indeed."

"I do not." Mrs. Darcy raised her brows in disbelief.

"You cannot honestly deny that you find me to be less than the mistress of Pemberley ought to be, and I have never known you to be dishonest."

"You make quite a bitter accusation against me, Mrs. Darcy, but it is baseless."

"I should say not. Whyever would you cloister me away here at Pemberley without sending out cards or introducing me to your neighbors and tenants if you did not find me in some way inadequate."

"Did it not occur to you that I thought you would be better off with some time adjusting to your new life and new roles first."

"You thought I would be better off kept quietly away from everyone until I would no longer embarrass you quite so much."

"You are willfully misunderstanding me. It had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with the challenge of becoming a new wife and mistress of a large estate. Perhaps I made the wrong decision. We already know that I was not a particularly good husband in the first weeks of our marriage. I hardly knew you, and I too often have made the mistake of treating you the way I would have treated Anne."

"You can't mean to tell me you kept your first wife from responsibility or society when you were first married." Elizabeth's frustration and skepticism were both evident in her tone.

"The situation was entirely different!"

"Of course it was. She was beautiful, accomplished, wealthy and the daughter of an earl."

"She was all of those things, but that is not what I mean."

"Oh? Do elaborate then." Elizabeth responded with a huff.

"First of all, I had no need to introduce Anne to my neighbors, for she was already acquainted with the principal families in the area before our marriage. Secondly, we were not at home visiting or entertaining since we were traveling in France at the time. Lastly, and most importantly, it would have been impossible for her to fail in any responsibilities."

"But I could and probably will fail?"

"I only mean that Lady Anne did not have any responsibilities when she became my wife. She was not the mistress of Pemberley; my mother was."

"Oh." For the first time, Lizzy began to wonder if her assumptions were wrong.

"For the first few months of marriage, Lady Anne had no responsibility to learn except being a wife. When we returned from our honeymoon, she began to make calls with my mother and to sit with visitors when they called, but she had no obligation to do so. She did not begin planning menus or hosting dinners until the first time we traveled to London, since mother remained at Pemberley. Anne began to accompany my mother on visits to tenants after we had been married about a year, but she didn't take full responsibility until my mother was no longer physically able to make those visits. And, though she began to handle staffing issues at Darcy house early on, since my parents were rarely there, she did not manage Pemberley's staff until my father passed less than ten years ago. So you see, she gained her responsibilities gradually, and not all at once." Lizzy sighed realizing she had indeed misunderstood her husband's motives.

"And you thought I should gain mine gradually as well?"

"Yes. Since Lady Anne's death Pemberley has had no mistress. I have not entertained, and I have not had anyone to assist with the tenants needs. There is no reason you need to rush to start doing these things."

"Oh."

"You are handling your new responsibilities incredibly well for one so young, Little Flower. Much as I adored Anne, I can't imagine she would have done half so well had she been placed in your situation at the age of fifteen."

"How old was she when you married?" Lizzy asked with genuine curiosity.

"Seventeen. I proposed early in her first season. My father was practically demanding I marry Lady Catherine, an idea I could not abide. So I chose her younger sister instead as a reasonable substitute. She had a number of other suitors, including a couple I expect she preferred to me, but she knew her father desired the connection almost as much as mine did, so she agreed to marry me. I was ever so relieved when she did. I never expected to fall in love."

"But you did."

"I did. I loved her, and I love her still, though she has been gone these four years now. Sometimes I forget she is gone. I wake up in the morning expecting to find my Anne still lying beside me. When I see something beautiful or extraordinary I sometimes think 'I cannot wait to share this with Anne' only to remember she is no longer there. The same is true when I hear a funny story; I want to hurry home and share it with her, but she is not there waiting for me. I miss everything about her, even the way she looked when she was angry and the way she lectured me when she disapproved of whatever I was doing."

"I cannot fathom loving so deeply." Mr. Darcy looked on Elizabeth with new understanding. Elizabeth, by being forced to marry him, had lost the chance for such deep all-encompasing love. How could he have failed to look upon her with compassion?

"There are times I wish I had not loved my wife so well, for then her absence would not hurt so much. But I would not truly desire never to have had that love; truly, I would not. Sometimes I wish that God would take me home, that I might be with my beloved Anne again. It is not so much that I am unhappy with life here, but that I would be happier in the hereafter. That is probably sacrilegious."

"I think not."

"No."

"I think we are supposed to long for heaven, though I believe it is Christ's presence we are meant to long for."

"Of course you are right. Besides there is that passage of scripture which says that in heaven there is neither marrying nor giving in marriage. I have pondered those words from time to time, and they terrify me, for the implication is that when I arrive in Paradise my beloved will no longer be my wife."

"I am no theologian, sir, so I cannot address your fears. I think we only need to trust that God is good, and somehow it will all be right in the long run." Mr. Darcy, who had been nearly in tears as he poured his heart to Elizabeth, now offered her a weak smile and chuckled lightly.

"Little Flower, I do believe you are quite wise."

"I wish I could claim that as my own wisdom, Mr. Darcy, but in truth it is merely a summary of what Mr. Stevenson has told me many times."

"A wise man listens to advice."

"Very well, you may choose to think me wise. I shall not object."

"I have not been in the habit of receiving such sound pastoral wisdom, but I ought not complain. Mr. Whistler is a good man."

"Indeed. It is obvious he cares for his congregation diligently. He simply does not have the gift of preaching."

"The previous minister, who was also appointed by my father, did not possess it either. He, however, did not bother to care for the needs of his flock."

"Then were the parishioners neglected?"

"Not those of Pemberley. My mother saw to that. Plus, my father had enough pride in Pemberley and in the Darcy name that he never would have allowed his tenants or staff to be treated poorly in a way that could effect his own reputation."

"Yet I understand he had no scruples about taking advantage of his situation when it came to women."

"I wish I could say otherwise, but that is the truth. I even suspect that he sometimes accepted personal services of some of the tenant's wives in lieu of rent payments in times when the crops were poor."

"I am not sure if that is better or worse than if he had simply evicted them without notice."

"I am absolutely convinced it is worse. I try to make other arrangements in that sort of situation. If I know the family well, I sometimes allow late payments. More often, I accept payment in the form of other goods or services. A tenant's wife who is a good cook might, for instance, take a position in the kitchen. A tenant's son who loves animals might help tend the sheep. Sometimes if they do good work, and they so desire, I hire them more permanently."

"That sounds like a good solution."

"It has worked well so far. In general I have plenty of capital on hand so that I do not have to worry about not receiving rent payments right away."

"In general, sir, but not always?"

"Well, on occasion, I may need to use large sums for other purposes, leaving me temporarily low on capital." Lizzy blushed as she realized that her husband had indeed tied up a good deal of his money in arranging a generous settlement for her. She could only hope that the next growing season would be bounteous to compensate.

"You are a very generous man." Mr. Darcy did not know that Lizzy was thinking of his generosity to her. Indeed, he felt embarrassed by the compliment and nodded his head. In order to end the conversation, he pretended to be exceptionally interested in the chess game, and he took one of Elizabeth's rooks to prove it.

The next morning over breakfast, Elizabeth was stunned to find that Mr. Darcy, who had so openly expressed himself the night before was as reticent and taciturn as ever. Though she had no idea of it, Mr. Darcy was suffering from acute embarrassment and a sense of vulnerability from having so freely told Elizabeth of his emotions and expressing his fears. He was not the sort of man given to speaking of such matters, and he felt very much exposed.

"Mr. Darcy, have I offended you in some way?" Elizabeth asked when her husband barely acknowledged her as she informed him of her plans for the day. Mr. Darcy looked at Mrs. Darcy with an expression she could not interpret, but said nothing.

"Sir? I have been learning that I often draw inaccurate conclusions as to the cause of your behavior, but if you tell me nothing, I must assume that it is because I have acted in a manner which displeases you."

"I would rather you assume, if I do not tell you otherwise, that there is nothing objectionable. If you promise to make this assumption, I will promise that I will tell you if ever I am displeased."

"I will promise; now won't you tell me then what is troubling you?" Mr. Darcy sighed slightly, but for reasons unknown even to himself he decided to divulge the truth.

"I am uncomfortable about the discussion we had last night."

"I do not comprehend your meaning."

"I am uneasy about having spoken to you so much about my first wife, and about my wishes and fears regarding her."

"There is no need for unease, Mr. Darcy. Knowing your thoughts helps me to understand you better, and I believe that will make me a better wife, though if it would make you feel better I will confide in you my greatest fear. Then, we might be equals." Lizzy now spoke with a teasing lilt. "For if you know my secrets, you need not fear my revealing yours."

"I do not think that is necessary, Little Flower, but you may confide your fear in me all the same."

"My greatest fear," Lizzy gulped, "is being an object of ridicule."

"You fear being mocked."

"It is not so much the mockery that I fear, but rather being worthy of ridicule. I certainly do not mind laughing at myself, for even my own follies and nonsense may delight me."

"I am still not sure I understand you."

"You have met my parents. I am sure you must have seen my father's manner toward my mother. I do not believe my father has any value for her except as a source of his own amusement. Mama is completely unaware he is making sport of her. I cannot abide the idea of being in such a position." Mr. Darcy had a dark look on his face.

"I cannot approve of your father's treatment of your mother. I know that you think well of him, but I find it appalling."

"I love Papa very much, and I have sometimes been unaware of his failings. I suppose I have been more apt to focus on my mother's faults than on my father's act of criticizing."

"And yet, his manner has created your greatest fear, for no matter how awfully your mother might have behaved, you likely would not have been overly concerned about it had your father not shown you that such behavior was to be despised."

"I suppose you are correct, Mr. Darcy."

"Now, how do you feel about going for a ride this morning? I thought perhaps we might stop to visit a few of the tenants while we are out."

"Nothing would please me more."

Thus, after they finished their breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy walked arm in arm to the stables speaking amiably to one another.

Since Mrs. Darcy had already made the acquaintance of most of the families, she found it easy to make conversation with them. She was surprised at how much deference the families gave her, though she ought not to have been given the prestige of her husband's estate. All in all, she felt easily welcomed, and knew she would not find making such visits to be a chore.

In addition to finally visiting the tenants, Mrs. Darcy also finally began to become acquainted with her other neighbors as well. Nearly all of the ladies were welcoming to Mrs. Darcy, though due to her position in society, it would have been shocking if they had done otherwise. Elizabeth met three or four young ladies whom she thought would become excellent friends and another half dozen whose company she believed she would enjoy.

Among the ladies with whom Mrs. Darcy visited there were found to be a few topics of conversation which were regularly canvassed. Some women extolled their children's virtues to the exclusion of all other topics; Elizabeth, though not particularly interested, did not mind these women, and through them she found many new friends for Georgiana. Other women spoke primarily of the neighborhood's latest gossip, and still others obsessed over the latest fashions. Although Elizabeth was unaware of it, her opinions of fashion were highly prized, and more than one Derbyshire woman ordered new dresses to look like Mrs. Darcy's, which the local dressmakers found frustrating since they had not made any of that lady's attire.

None of these subjects much surprised Mrs. Darcy; however, there was another topic which repeatedly cropped up in conversation: Fitzwilliam Darcy. Elizabeth was an intelligent woman; thus, it did not require much time to see clearly why her stepson was such a topic of interest. Fitzwilliam would one day be the master of the largest estate in the region, and he was a handsome young man. For these reasons, a large number of the women viewed him as a potential marriage prospect either for themselves or for a relation. On occasion the ladies hinted at gossip regarding young Mr. Darcy's actions, but they were easily convinced that Mrs. Darcy at least, had no knowledge of the truth of those matters.

As Lizzy spent more of her time visiting and entertaining visitors, Georgiana at first felt resentment. However, after a few visits, when she learned that Lizzy's wider social circle also meant more friends for herself, the resentment began to vanish. Georgiana was still shy, and always would be, but she still found great enjoyment in the company of girls her own age. In fact, the only person who seemed displeased with the new arrangement was Mrs. Templeton who did not like how often her charge's studies were neglected in favor of social endeavors.

So it was that as the leaves turned colors and fell from the trees and the autumn winds blew crisp and cold, Elizabeth Darcy settled well into her role as mistress as Pemberley and took her place in the heart of Derbyshire society. Though surely some of those with whom the Darcys socialized must have thought poorly of the young child who was now Mrs. Darcy, not one of them implied as much to Lizzy and she remained blissfully unaware.

Mr. Darcy was much more aware of his neighbors' thoughts about his wife, both the positive and negative aspects. However, since she was overwhelmingly well-received and well-respected, he found that her detractors were no cause for concern. Additionally, when he heard about how the ladies had tried to extract information about Fitzwilliam, he found himself comforted by the notion that both of his children would have a lady who could help them when it came time to navigate the marriage mart.

It was not only Mr. Darcy who could see advantages to having another lady in the family; Lord Matlock was very much pleased to have someone other than Lady Catherine whom he could ask for assistance when a feminine presence was required. He decided take advantage of this benefit and host a large party for Christmas. He expressed this in a letter to Mr. Darcy in the first week of December.

"Mrs. Darcy, my brother wishes us to travel to Matlock for Christmas. Would that suit you?"

"I cannot see any reason to object, since we will not be seeing my family anyway."

"He wishes for us to stay a month complete. Will that be a problem?"

"Why so long?"

"Lord Matlock wishes for you to be his hostess, and he feels that you would be more comfortable in the role if you were better acquainted with the estate and with its staff."

"I cannot see why he would wish me to do him this favor, and I cannot promise I won't be a disappointment, but if he desires it, I will try."

"You will do fine. You have proven an excellent hostess."

"Except for when I seated Mrs. Patterson beside Mr. Fielding."

"You could not have known that Mr. Patterson had jilted Mr. Fielding's sister when he made Mrs. Patterson's acqaintance."

"I could have known. In fact since then, I have always talked with Mrs. Whistler before making seating charts. I won't have her to help me at Matlock, and I am not acquainted with anyone in the area who might help."

"Well, I believe the other guests who will be staying at Matlock will all be relatives, so there is no need to worry about that sort of situation."

"Then I shall look forward to it, but I am still not sure why he has chosen me when his sister has served him in the past."

"That is because you have not yet met Lady Catherine."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fitzwilliam Darcy was enjoying a restful afternoon in his room when an exasperated John Lucas knocked on his door.

"Lucas, come on in, whatever is the matter?"

"Only that Professor Wiggins has declared my essay to be complete rubbish! He wants me to rewrite it."

"Theology, right?" Lucas nodded. "Is he criticizing the writing quality or the content."

"The content. He feels that my writings are heretical."

"I have a hard time seeing you as a heretic. Would you like me to take a look?"

While Fitzwilliam was perusing his friend's essay another knock came at the door, which turned out to be a rather disturbed looking Charles Bingley.

"Do come in Bingley. You look awful." Bingley gave a half smile.

"Thanks, friend."

"Is it your father?"

"Yes, I have had a letter from Caroline. Father has taken a turn for the worse. The doctor doesn't expect him to make it until Christmas. I am going to be excused from my lectures so that I can return to spend time with my family."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It is not unexpected, but that doesn't make it easy."

"I'm sure."

"I'm worried about my sister."

"Miss Caroline did seem quite close to your father."

"True, but it's actually Louisa I'm concerned about. She's getting married."

"Oh?"

"To a Mr. Hurst. I can't say that I've ever heard of him, which worries me."

"Well it looks like you'll have the chance to meet him soon."

"I will. However, they have already begun reading the banns, so there is not much I can do. In any case, I really just came by to say good-bye before I leave."

"Shall I walk you back to your rooms? Then we can talk a few more minutes."

"Certainly."

Darcy turned to Lucas, whom Bingley had not even noticed still sitting at desk in the corner. "You may stay in here and wait for me if you like." Darcy pulled out a book and handed it to the younger man. "This might help with your essay."

Bingley apologized for having not greeted the young man, and then Bingley and Fitzwilliam set off down the hall. Lucas knew that it would be quite some time before the two returned, as Bingley's room was a fair distance away, so he settled himself comfortably and began to read.

A few minutes after Bingley and Fitzwilliam left, Lucas heard girlish giggling outside the room. Then he heard the doorknob turn and saw a young woman rush into the room, followed by a man Lucas did not know, though he had suspicions of who the man was, based on reports he had heard. Just like Bingley, neither of the pair noticed Lucas.

Almost immediately after closing the door, the man drew the young lady into his arms.

"My love, I have so longed to be alone with you. I wish we did not have to steal such moments."

"Mr. Darcy, I hardly know what to say. You are so dear to me, and I know I ought not to be here, for we can never be together. Your family is so much above mine. They will never approve of me."

"I promise you, I will find some way, but we shall have to wait until I have graduated." With this, he drew the woman's hands to his lips and covered them with kisses. "I wish that I could make you mine now."

John Lucas, was hardly what one would call a man of the world, though he did have basic knowledge of relations between men and women, as would be expected of any seventeen year old boy. This knowledge was just enough to make him feel completely embarrassed by what he assumed was the man's purpose in bringing the girl to Darcy's room. Lucas knew he ought to call attention to himself, but his mortification paralyzed him. Lucas was thankful that so far the couple had not engaged in any truly shocking behavior.

Just as the young man was screwing up his courage for confrontation, a knock came at the door. Lucas was more than a little surprised when the man pretending to be Darcy cheerfully answered the door.

"Darcy I need your help. Can you please come to my room? It will only take a few minutes."

"If you give me just a few minutes, I will be on my way."

The man closed the door, and walked to his lady friend, explaining to her that his friend needed him, but that he would be back soon. She quickly agreed to wait. Once he was out the door, the woman sat nervously down and chewed her lip.

The woman's nervousness eased Lucas's own nerves, so he finally spoke.

"Excuse me." The lady squealed in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, madam. I did not mean to surprise you."

"Who are you? How did you come to be here."

"I think I may have more right to ask you the same. I am John Lucas a good friend of Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Oh?" The lady asked doubtfully. "Does Mr. Darcy know you are hiding in his room?"

"Firstly, I am not hiding," Lucas replied defensively, "and secondly, yes, he asked me to wait here for him before he left."

"He did not."

"Yes, Miss, he did. A few minutes before you arrived."

"Excuse me?"

"That man who brought you here was not Mr. Darcy."

"You lie!"

"_I_," Lucas stated firmly, "am not the liar!"

The girl was utterly confused. She had no wish to doubt the handsome young man who had brought her here, but something was not right. For a few minutes the two stared at one another not speaking, when finally a spark of recognition occurred in Lucas's eyes.

"You are Mr. Pepper's daughter. Are you not?"

"I am."

"Your father fixed my boots last week. He's a good man. Why would you dishonor him so?"

"Oh, it will be a great honor to my father when I become Mrs. Darcy."

"Which will never happen."

"Lucas, why have you brought a girl into my room?" Fitzwilliam's loud voice boomed out when he entered his chambers.

"Darcy, I did not bring her here!"

"Someone did!"

"Someone did indeed!"

"Who then? And why have you allowed her to stay?" Lucas was reluctant to admit that his embarrassment had caused him to hesitate in announcing his presence, so he did not form an answer immediately. Before he explained the situation, a knock sounded at the door.

Fitzwilliam was not one to approve of disguises, but he also did not wish to be punished or for his friend to be either. So, he quickly gestured for the woman to hide in his closet. Thankfully, she was quite small and fit easily.

Once she was securely hidden Fitzwilliam answered the door.

"Professor, how may I help you?"

"I've received reports that you were seen bringing a woman into your room."

"I have done no such thing, sir. The only one I have invited in is Lucas here."

The professor examined the younger man. At seventeen, Lucas, though not effeminate, did not yet have any features to mark him as a man; his chin had not even a shadow of fuzz, his Adam's apple was not prominent, and his features were all rather soft than not. Additionally, his hair was rather long, and was pulled into a pony tail.

After a thorough evaluation, the professor began to nod, believing that someone may have mistaken the young man as a woman. However, before he was able to make this statement, he spied something which he thought would give proof to the lie.

"And why, pray tell, if you have had no ladies in your room is there a pair of ladies' gloves on that end table?"

"They are a gift for my younger sister, sir." Ironically, this was the absolute truth.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I do."

"It is a well known fact about campus that you are keeping a mistress, young man."

"Not all well known facts are true."

"Come with me, Darcy."

As Fitzwilliam was led to the dean's office, he could not help wishing that he knew the actual truth of the situation. If he shared the truth as he knew it, he would be implicating Lucas in improper behavior, and he had no desire to bring trouble to his friend, especially since the young man might be innocent.

The dean was in the middle of a meeting with another gentleman when the two came upon him. Fitzwilliam's accuser felt certain that the young man's infractions were such that the meeting must be interrupted. The dean, however, was not happy to be interrupted.

"Professor Blackwell," he spoke sternly, "I trust you have good reason for your intrusion."

"Pardon me, sir, but yes I do. This young man brought a girl into his room, for what I can only assume were nefarious purposes."

"Is this true, Darcy?"

"No, sir."

"There was no girl in your chambers?"

"I did not bring a girl to my room."

Much to the chagrin of Professor Blackwell, the dean threw his head back with laughter.

"Tell me, how did the girl come into your room?"

"I do not rightly know."

"But you do not deny her presence?"

"I left my room for a few minutes to speak with a friend. When I returned she was there. I do not know who she was or how she came to be there."

"I see." The dean turned to Blackwell. "Did you see Darcy bring the girl to his room?"

"No sir."

"Did you speak with her?"

"No, sir. I have not seen her."

"Then how did you come to bring Darcy to my office?"

"I saw her gloves."

"Those gloves are for my sister."

"So you say."

"I am not a liar."

"But there was a girl in your room? Where was she when I arrived."

"I told her to hide in the closet."

"Do you think she is still there?"

"In the closet?"

"In your room."

"I wouldn't know."

"Well, let us go and investigate. Mr. Bender, I hope that you will not mind waiting for me. You must see that I need to attend to this matter." Fitzwilliam fairly blushed as his notice was brought to the gentleman with whom the dean had been meeting. It was utterly embarrassing that the dean had been interrupted to deal with his supposed misbehavior.

"Actually, if you do not mind, I believe I shall accompany you." The dean gladly included the gentleman in their excursion and introduced him to the others.

When the men arrived at Fitzwilliam's chambers, he was only a little surprised to find the woman still within his room. Lucas looked at Fitzwilliam apologetically, assuming that his failure to remove her would lead them both to great trouble. In fact, Lucas had tried multiple times to persuade the woman to leave, but she kept insisting that her Mr. Darcy would return.

Fitzwilliam introduced the other men to Lucas, who then had the dubious honor of introducing Miss Pepper.

"Lucas, I would ask you to please share the truth of this matter to the best of your understanding."

Thus, John Lucas, began a long-winded explanation of the situation. He began with an explanation of the essay he had written, why he had sought Darcy's help, and why he had stayed in the room. It became increasingly clear to Darcy that his young friend was rambling in an attempt to avoid speaking of that which embarrassed him. The dean, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly impatient with what seemed to be a prevarication.

When Lucas finally completed his story about an unknown young man bringing the girl into Darcy's room, the dean looked to Darcy doubtfully. "Do you believe him, Darcy?"

"I see know reason not to. I have never known John Lucas to be anything but honest."

"Have you known him long?"

"Only since this summer, but his family has a long acquaintance with Mrs. Darcy's family."

"Ah."

The dean turned again to Lucas, "You say you did not know the young man."

"I did not."

"You had no inkling of his identity?"

"If I have suspicions they must be based entirely on hearsay. I cannot believe you want to hear them."

"Well, what do you think then, Darcy? Have you any suspects?"

"I think, sir, that someone ought to return this young lady to her father, preferably in a way that will not expose her folly."

"Do you think that this could be the same man as the one who dallied with the baker's daughter?"

"I think it likely."

"But you will not accuse the man?"

"I have not even admitted to knowing his identity."

"You have not admitted it, but I believe you do know. Why you are shielding a man who could make light with your honor and reputation I cannot understand."

"If I were protecting such a man, which I do not confess, it would surely be that his downfall would bring pain to someone dear to me."

"This person must be especially dear to you if you are willing to risk your own good name." Fitzwilliam shifted uncomfortably, but said nothing; he hardly knew how to respond.

"I cannot make you share anything that you do not wish to share, but I want you to think about what you are doing. If you know who the man is who has deceived at least two young women, and you continue to let him go about his business without repercussions, the guilt of his crimes will be on your shoulders as well."

Fitzwilliam looked the dean in the eye before he answered. "I will contemplate your words."

The dean's guest, Mr. Bender, who had been watching all of the interactions in silence, looked at Fitzwilliam at this point and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be preparing to take orders, would you?"

"No, sir." Fitzwilliam did not ask Mr. Bender what had brought about such a question, but the tone of his voice belied his curiosity. The dean, sensing the young man's confusion gave a simple answer.

"My friend Mr. Bender works assisting the archbishop in Canterbury. He has come to visit in the hopes of finding a few more young men who might also desire to serve in that capacity. I would take his question as a compliment, Darcy."

"Thank you, sir."

A few minutes later, after the dean had ensured that there would be no witnesses, he led Miss Pepper back to her father's shop, allowing Mr. Bender to accompany him, but dismissing Professor Blackwell. These gentlemen let it be widely known that Mr. Darcy had not brought a girl to his room and that his accusers were mistaken. If there were whispers about what a sly and cunning fellow Fitzwilliam Darcy was by fellow students who did not believe this excuse, Darcy at least was unaware of them.

"Why were you quick to believe young Mr. Darcy's story?" Mr. Bender asked the dean as they returned to campus after an emotional conversation with Mr. Pepper. "There certainly wasn't enough evidence to acquit him." The dean chuckled.

"I could never do my job if I could only make disciplinary decisions in cases where there was sufficient evidence to convict or acquit, I confess I would rarely punish anyone. I very often must make judgments in which there is no proof."

"I wonder that you laugh when my question is so serious. Indeed, I am not asking merely out of curiosity. Your decision to trust the young man seemed questionable but was obviously correct. In my position I often must make decisions in which the right choice is not at all apparent. I suppose I am wondering at the source of your wisdom."

"Ah, Bender. You always have been one to ask good questions. I wish I could give you some instant answer to help solve all of your dilemmas. Unfortunately, this is a case where my past experience with the young man told me enough about his character to know that I would be foolish to doubt him."

"Well, that is hardly helpful, since I will rarely have prior knowledge of the people who are relying on my judgments. When I am reviewing a case for an annulment or a dispensation or even for a special license, I often wonder if I am making the right decision at all. Still, I would like to hear about your experiences with this Darcy, since I gather there is much amusement to be had."

"I had no idea that you had any kind of authority on those sorts of matters. I thought the archbishop made all of the decisions."

"Oh, ultimately he does, but there are so many requests that someone must review them before they come to his desk. I cannot grant an answer in someone's favor, but I can prevent their case from ever being heard seriously. I hate to think that I might wrongfully dismiss a request."

"Well, in many cases I would imagine you could seek a character reference from someone more connected to those making the request, a parish priest, for example."

"That is probably a good idea. Of course, many times it is the parish priest making the request in the first place."

"Well, that is another matter altogether. However, I believe you wanted to hear about Darcy."

While Mr. Bender was learning all about the dean's experiences with Fitzwilliam Darcy, that young man was involved in a confrontation which would have seemed very much out of character to most of those who knew him well."

When the gentlemen had left Fitzwilliam's room, leaving young Darcy and Lucas behind, it did not take long for Lucas to broach the subject of what would be done next.

"Will you confront Wickham?"

"I thought you did not know who it was."

"I have heard you speak of that man enough that I only assume it was him."

"Do you think it's true that I share in his guilt if I do nothing to stop him?"

"Should you be asking a theological question of a heretic?" Lucas replied, gesturing toward his marked up essay.

Fitzwilliam sat in silence for awhile ruminating on the dean's words. Finally, Lucas interrupted his thoughts with what seemed to be a rather random observation.

"Miss Pepper seems like a nice girl, if a bit foolish."

"I got the impression she was more than a bit foolish."

"Perhaps, but I can't help feeling badly."

"She's just a shopkeeper's daughter."

"Darcy, my father was just a shopkeeper before his elevation to the knighthood."

"Oh. Pardon me. I had forgotten."

"We were more prosperous than Mr. Pepper, but no different in rank. When I think of Miss Pepper, I think 'That could have been my sister.'"

"Miss Lucas seems far too sensible for such an action."

"You are probably right. Still, can you not see why I am sympathetic?"

Fitzwilliam rubbed his chin for a moment before achieving an epiphany of sorts. "I am looking at this in a completely wrong manner. It should not matter whether it is my responsibility or whether I bear the guilt for not acting. It should be whether or not I can prevent any suffering. I am not used to thinking that way."

"Well if that is the question, I can say the answer is firmly 'yes'. You have the ability to stop Wickham from targeting other young girls."

"How could I let him continue wreaking havoc when it was within my power to stop it?"

"Will you turn him in to the dean then?"

"Not if I don't need to. I am going to go and talk with him now."

After having made this declaration, Fitzwilliam strode forcefully out of his chambers, and headed directly to Wickham's room. He was disappointed, but not surprised to find that Wickham was not within. Fitzwilliam pondered his next actions for only a moment before carrying himself to the tavern he knew Wickham most often frequented.

Inside the tavern, Fitzwilliam did indeed find the man he was seeking, busy playing at cards. Wickham sat half reclined at a table with a barmaid perched upon his lap. The hand which held his cards was wrapped around the maid such that his cards rested just in front of her bosom, while his other hand clasped a mostly empty bottle. Though Wickham appeared intoxicated, the other men at the table were apparently more so, and it seemed to Fitzwilliam that Wickham was not at all hesitant to take advantage of their inebriation.

Wickham had no notion of Fitzwilliam's presence until Fitzwilliam stood before him and called out, "George Wickham you are a despicable excuse for a man." Wickham laughed.

"Darcy, my friend, I understand you've been caught with a girl in your room."

"And how might you know that?"

"Oh, it's just a rumor I heard."

"Ah, and of course you have no idea how Miss Pepper came to be in my room?"

"Me? No, what could I have to do with it? I've been here with my friends all evening. Haven't I?" The other men did not respond until Wickham glared at them and then they offered eager assent to his claims.

"George, I would like to speak with you privately." Hearing his Christian name from Fitzwilliam's lips was somehow more intimidating than simply seeing the man's angry expression, but Wickham still had no desire to comply.

"I can't see why you wouldn't speak to me in front of my friends."

"You really think these men are such devoted friends that they wouldn't bandy about your business?"

"Of course they wouldn't," Wickham retorted, but after whispering something into the barmaids ear, he arose and followed Fitzwilliam.

Wickham had expected to be led into the alley or some other dark quiet spot; he had not expected to be taken all the way to Fitzwilliam's room. Once inside the room he relaxed; after all, it did not seem likely that Fitzwilliam would choose to beat him senseless inside his own chambers.

"So why have you brought me here, Darcy?"

"There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Are you going to introduce me to your whore?" Wickham asked playfully.

"You fool! No, I would like you to meet my friend, John Lucas." Wickham looked into the direction Fitzwilliam gestured and was surprised to see there was another man in the room whom he had not noticed before. Wickham raised an eyebrow, which cause Fitzwilliam to grin.

"Lucas, this wastrel who dares to pass himself off as a gentleman is George Wickham, son of my father's steward."

"It's good to put a name to a face," Lucas replied, which told Fitzwilliam exactly what he needed to know.

"Why are you wasting my time, Darcy?"

"I would have thought it was obvious."

"Not at all."

"When you entered the room, Lucas was here though you did not see him."

"Obviously." Wickham rolled his eyes as he replied.

"No, I mean, when you entered the room with Miss Pepper." Wickham visibly paled.

"Oh."

"Now that he has been introduced he can readily tell the dean the name of the man he saw."

"If you dare to turn me in, I will tell your father all about Antoinette."

"That should be a challenge since I've no doubt you don't know the truth."

"I may not know the whole truth, but I know enough to be incriminating."

"I have no fear of my father hearing the truth Wickham, and if you dare to blacken my name to him, truth is what he will hear. All of the truth. In fact, Wickham, if I find that you blacken my name to him, or if you use my name for any illicit purposes, I will not hesitate to tell my father what you did to Miss Pepper, or what you do late at night when you sneak away to Lambton, or how you use the allowance my father gives you."

"Coming from a man who keeps a whore."

"I do not have a mistress, Wickham. I thought you knew me well enough to know that."

"Well it certainly seems as though you do." Darcy shook his head sadly.

"George, there is one more thing I must say."

"Then say it."

"If I find that you are dallying with any respectable woman, whether she be the daughter of a gentleman, a tradesman, a soldier, or even a servant I will inform my father, and I will also tell him that you are the father of Miss Simpson's child."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, George, I would, and you know my father's values well enough to realize that he would force you to marry. A baker's daughter would be an eligible match for a steward's son after all. Plus, you could say good-bye to any dreams of my father providing you with a living." Wickham realized that Fitzwilliam had him trapped now, though he wasn't ready to acknowledge it.

When Wickham did not reply, Fitzwilliam added, "You would be nothing without my father's support."

Wickham smirked, and in his anger spoke unwisely, "Your father might remove his favor, but Mrs. Darcy is such a dear friend, and we are on such intimate terms that I am sure I would retain her protection."

Fitzwilliam Darcy faltered. Such an accusation would not change his behavior, but he wondered at the truth of it. Elizabeth Darcy seemed like a sweet little girl, and for the most part he doubted she could betray his father. However, he remembered how coldly Mr. Darcy had treated her, and wondered if she might have sought comfort elsewhere.

While Fitzwilliam was deep in thought, his friend had not needed the luxury. John Lucas had known Elizabeth for her entire life, and he knew she would not act in any way dishonorable. The accusations fueled his anger, and he swiftly approached, drew his fist, and slugged Wickham in the face. In only one hit Wickham fell to the floor unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Darcy, but I couldn't let him talk about Lizzy like that." Fitzwilliam smiled at his young friend. All doubt regarding Mrs. Darcy was removed from his mind.

"I dare say I ought to have been the one to defend my stepmother's honor, but I am glad that you did, nonetheless."

"Well, what should we do with him?"

"Just leave him. He'll wake eventually. In the meantime, let's take a look at that essay of yours."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Welcome to Matlock," the earl kindly greeted as he helped Mrs. Darcy down from the carriage. Mrs. Darcy greeted him warmly and then looked to the young man standing behind him.

"Allow me to introduce to you my son, Lord Langley." The earl offered once he had helped Georgiana and Mrs. Templeton down from the carriage.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my lord."

"Please call me Langley, Aunt Darcy."

"Very well, Langley. I am sure I need not mention your great resemblance to my husband and stepson." Langley grinned cheerfully, having heard such comments all his life.

"No more than I need to tell my little cousin how much she has grown." Georgiana blushed and stared at her feet.

"Then it is best to leave those things unsaid. Instead, I shall tell you that I am in good health as is my husband, that the roads were in good condition, that our travels were uneventful, and that I think it will likely snow tonight. Now, that I have canvassed every topic common to polite conversation between new acquaintances, I believe I will have left you with nothing left to ask."

"Indeed you are wrong, you said nothing of our common acquaintances. So I shall be able to tell you that I dined with your Aunt and Uncle Gardiner a fortnight past."

"Oh, how lovely! How are they? I knew that you had met them, but I did not realize you maintained contact."

"Your uncle is a very interesting man. They seem to be well, though I gather your aunt is very much tired. I do not believe she leaves the house lately."

"I am glad they are well. Now have we exhausted all topics for conversation between strangers?"

"Perhaps."

"I had heard that you were reserved, but compared to the Darcy's you are nearly a chatterbox."

"Indeed." Langley replied with a smile. "So when will my uncle and cousin arrive?"

"In about a week I think. Young Mr. Darcy wished to spend some time at Pemberley since he spent much of his summer in London, and his father did not wish to be apart from him."

"I am surprised Georgiana would choose to be away from her brother."

"I do not believe she was given much choice in the matter. I need to be here so I can be more accustomed to Matlock before being hostess to a large gathering, and it would not be proper for me to come alone."

"Speaking of becoming accustomed to Matlock, let me take you on a tour of the house."

"Thank you."

By dinner that evening, Lizzy was beginning to feel well-acquainted with both Matlock house and with her "nephew".

Despite having only three people –Matlock, Langley, and Lizzy- in attendance, the dinner was anything but quiet. The bulk of the conversation was carried by Lord Matlock, who was taking advantage of his brother's absence to amuse the young lady with stories of her husband's youthful follies.

A few months ago, Lizzy would have doubted that Mr. Darcy could ever have done anything carefree or ridiculous, but now she found the stories unsurprising. She marveled at how much her understanding of Mr. Darcy had changed over the months of their marriage; he had become nearly as dear, or possibly even more dear, to her as her own beloved Papa.

"Father," Langley's speaking interrupted Lizzy's reverie, "Why don't you tell Mrs. Darcy that story Grandma Darcy used to tell?"

"Your grandmother told a lot of stories. Which do you mean?"

"The lake."

"Oh yes." Matlock began with a smile, "When your husband was just a lad, no more than six or so, his mother was sitting in the drawing room beside the ballroom at Pemberley entertaining some illustrious visitors. As they were speaking, Mrs. Darcy began to hear splashes. She tried to ignore the sound, thinking that perhaps it was the maids mopping the ballroom, although she had not assigned that task to any of them.

"The sound of splashes continued, until one of the visitors noticed water running past the door of the drawing room. Mrs. Darcy finally went to investigate, and she found George lugging a large bucket of water into the ballroom, about to dump it on the floor. When she ask George what he thought he was doing, he told her that he wished to go swimming but was not allowed to go outside, so he was turning the ballroom into a lake."

"Oh dear, I imagine he was in a great deal of trouble."

"Not as much as you'd expect. I believe Mrs. Darcy found the situation too humorous to discipline overly much. The governess was, I believe, fired as soon as a replacement could be found, for the blame of the situation was placed on her. George I understand was quite upset about that."

"Poor Mr. Darcy!"

"Poor Darcy, indeed!"

"Tell me, Mrs. Darcy," Lord Langley interjected, "Do you think we might invite Georgiana to sit with us at meals?"

"I would not mind, I am not certain how Mr. Darcy would feel about it. Since we had no governess, I was used to having my younger sisters with family."

"I feel sorry for her being the only child in the family. When I was young there were many of us to play together."

"I understand that your brother and young Darcy are particularly close."

"Indeed, they are, for they are only a little more than a year apart in age. Those two always made an impressive pair. When we were young we would often play competitive games. Richard and Darcy would team against Thornton and I. Between the two of them they were incredible strategists, so in games of strategy they would generally win, but in competitions requiring physical brawn, Thornton and I had the advantage."

"An unfair advantage, I would think, since you and Mr. Thornton are both older."

"Actually, you are misinformed Thornton is actually a few months younger than Darcy. He has already graduated because he started school younger. His parents were concerned that he was lonely, being an only child."

"I look forward to meeting both of the Mr. Thornton's when they arrive next week, since I have been hearing so much about them. Tell me, how are they related again?"

"I honestly cannot remember except to say they are cousins somehow."

"And your cousin Anne, did she play too?"

"Used to play with us when she was little. Then when she was about Georgiana's age, Lady Catherine decided it was unladylike for Anne to play with the boys. Now that I think on it, she is probably incredibly lonely, but the truth is I hardly ever think of Anne."

"I understand your aunt is quite a formidable lady."

"I will not say anything on that note, for fear of sounding disrespectful. Instead, I will leave you to make your own conclusions."

As it turned out, Lizzy had the opportunity to form her own conclusions much sooner than she had anticipated for Lady Catherine De Bourgh was announced at Matlock only one day after Lizzy's arrival.

Lizzy was standing in the front hall, directing two footmen who were hanging holly branches and mistletoe, when the butler announced, "Lady Catherine De Bourgh and Miss De Bourgh."

"Welcome Lady Catherine, and Miss De Bourgh. This is a pleasant surprise." Lizzy offered, though she was not yet convinced the surprise was pleasant. Then she turned to one of the footmen and asked, "Would you please fetch Lord Matlock and Lord Langley? I believe you will find them in the Master's study."

"Who are you, young lady? And what do you think you are doing?"

"Excuse me, madam. I had thought to wait for Lord Matlock to arrive to offer proper introductions, but since you are impatient, I will introduce myself. I am Mrs. Darcy."

"Mrs. Darcy, are you? Well you are hardly what I would expect?"

"I suppose not. I wish that I could attend you at the moment, but I am rather busy. If you would not mind waiting in the parlor there, I shall send the gentlemen in as soon as they arrive. Or, if you would prefer, you may find Georgie and Mrs. Templeton in the music room."

"How dare you refer to my niece in such an undignified fashion?"

"You forget, madam, that she is my stepdaughter, and I have the right to refer to her as I please as long as Mr. Darcy does not object."

"You cannot expect me to believe he approves of such informality."

"I do not know you well enough to expect anything of you."

"Such insolence!"

"Cat, I ask that you not speak to our sister in such a way!" Lord Matlock stated firmly as he stepped into the hall. He had come instantly upon hearing of Lady Catherine's arrival, for he had anticipated her displeasure.

"Very well. Then you must tell me the meaning of all this, brother. You ought to have asked me to come before any of your other guests so that I might be well prepared before their arrival."

"Prepared for what, dear sister?"

"Why to act as your hostess of course!"

"I have not asked you to act as hostess. Have I?"

"It was assumed."

"You have made a faulty assumption."

"But I have always been your hostess since your wife's passing."

"And you have always made it clear that you found it an unpleasant task. I now have another sister, who is more than willing to do the job."

"You have asked that little girl to be your hostess?"

"I have and I dare say she will do a fine job of it." Lizzy noticed that, although he complimented her, Lord Matlock did not deny that she was a little girl. She was a little bit irked by that omission, but did not let her countenance show it. Instead she smiled brightly and inconspicuously gestured upward. Lord Matlock noticed Lizzy's gesture, and seeing the mistletoe above his sister's head, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Lady Catherine was indignant, though secretly pleased with this display of fraternal affection. To hide her pleasure she strongly stated, "Well, I suppose if you must have it this way, then I will give Mrs. Darcy every bit of help I can."

Mrs. Darcy, who did not like this idea at all, replied, "I thank you for your kind offer, Lady Catherine."

The next two days Lizzy found herself constantly criticized and reprimanded by Lady Catherine; there was no detail so insignificant that it did not merit the great lady's attention. Elizabeth was absolutely beside herself in knowing what to do. She did not feel herself competent to be the hostess for an earl, and she certainly could use help. However, she did not wish to completely give way to Lady Catherine; if Lord Matlock had been pleased with Catherine as a hostess, he never would have asked Mrs. Darcy to fill the role. So what was she to do?

Lizzy was also frustrated because Lady Catherine seemed to be constantly preventing her from having any conversations with Anne De Bourgh. Lizzy had hoped that the only other young lady in the family might become her particular friend, but in Lady Catherine's intimidating shadow that seemed unlikely to happen.

Additionally, the light easy conversation which had marked Lizzy's first meals at Matlock seemed to have disappeared, only to be replaced with Lady Catherine's harsh diatribes. No one seemed to have the desire or the ability to stop her.

Lizzy felt that the situation was quite out of her control, and she did not like being out of control. Lizzy was proud of her ability to hold her temper, but she did not feel like she could hold it much longer if something did not change.

Mrs. Darcy's anger finally reached its boiling point one day as she was preparing the menu for the first dinner after Mr. Darcy and Fitzwilliam's arrival. Elizabeth had planned a meal which incorporated both mens' favorite dishes. Lady Catherine, upon seeing the menu plan, launched a tirade about how the given foods did not complement each other, and how the meal was too simple for a celebratory meal.

"Lady Catherine," Lizzy snapped, "What do you have against happiness?" Lady Catherine was clearly shocked to be asked such a question in such a manner. In truth, she was not one to think of happiness often.

"I can see that you are one who cares only for your own happiness and not at all about doing what is right!"

"I resent such aspersions to my character. I cannot see that I have done anything to lead you to believe that I would condone licentious or wanton behavior for the sake of self-gratification."

"You have shown it in your disregard for propriety."

"If you mean that I sometimes disregard the conventions of the social elite when they serve no purpose except to increase the unhappiness of those following them."

"Pardon me?" Lizzy's anger was so strong that she would not hold any of it back.

"Why do you want everyone to be miserable all of the time?" Lizzy shouted accusingly.

"I desire no such thing!"

"Then why are you so unbearably rude and cruel!"

"I am nothing of the sort. I am trying to be helpful."

"I have created a menu that I believe will please the men in my family. You couldn't care less about their pleasure, you only care that the menu is the way you think it should be."

"You think they will be displeased with a proper meal?"

"It is no wonder Mr. Darcy never wished to marry you, even though his father desired it. You wouldn't have sought to meet his needs at all."

"You are just an ignorant child, and you will ruin him in the eyes of society."

"Lady Catherine, I believe you are quite obtuse." Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I do not appreciate your insults, especially coming from one who is so much younger than I."

"I may be much younger, but my rank is not so different from your own, and yet you do not hesitate to criticize me."

"I have never been so insulted. Do you forget who I am? I am the daughter of an earl"

"Well, I think it's about time someone spoke the truth to you!"

"I ought to sever the acquaintance! This is unbelievable."

"Would you not just be hurting yourself?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I had not thought you to be such a fool! The Darcys are your family, and it is well known that you desire for your daughter to one day wed Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"I cannot believe you have any power over that young man."

"You are right that I have only a small acquaintance with my stepson, but I cannot see how you mistreating me would not make your relationship with him or with his father more difficult."

"Hrrmph!"

"And you might consider allowing me to befriend your daughter, even if you only allowit for your own selfish reasons."

"Why should I want her to have a friendship with a pretentious upstart like you?"

"I cannot expect you to care for your daughter enough to see the value in her having friends. If nothing else, you should know that I have it in my power to invite Miss De Bourgh to Pemberley often."

"I believe you are trying to manipulate me, Mrs. Darcy."

"No, I am only trying to make you see logic. Now I must attend to my duties. I will perform the functions of a hostess in the manner I see best. I will welcome any advice, as long as it is kindly meant if you can accept that I will not necessarily follow it." Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes once more.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No, I also want to tell you to please stop dominating the conversations. Especially when all you can do is complain."

By the end of this conversation, Lady Catherine's dislike of Elizabeth Darcy was so firmly entrenched that it would not be easily changed; nevertheless, the lady was clever enough to realize that some of Mrs. Darcy's comments had merit. If she truly wished for Fitzwilliam Darcy to become her son-in-law, she ought to cultivate a friendship between Anne and Elizabeth, and she ought not to antagonize Mrs. Darcy quite so much.

Elizabeth, once her anger subsided, was heartily ashamed of her conduct. How had she allowed herself to vent such animosity? Elizabeth knew that she had behaved as no lady ever should, though she did not think she could bring herself to apologize for what she had said. Lizzy would never succeed in the ton if she could not learn how to keep her temper in check, nor could she succeed if she allowed herself to be abused as Lady Catherine had attempted. Somehow she needed to learn how to be assertive before her ire overcame her. For a moment, Lizzy wished for her Papa, who never let himself become too angry about anything, but always laughed it off. However, as she continued thinking, she realized that her father, though he did not lose his temper, also failed to assert himself. He had allowed Mrs. Bennet her own way in nearly all matters, or at least he had done so until Mr. Darcy had come into her life.

Elizabeth thought about Mr. Darcy awhile. As horrible as Mr. Darcy sometimes had been at communicating, he had always asserted himself when he felt it important. If Mr. Darcy had been present, Elizabeth wondered if she would have been brought to the point of unleashing her anger, or if Mr. Darcy would have spoken on her behalf before Lady Catherine's behavior had become intolerable. Lizzy decided that, if Mr. Darcy had been aware of the provocation, he certainly would have defended her. It was a comforting feeling, to know that she had an ally who would stand with her.

While Lizzy was reflecting on this positive aspect of being Mr. Darcy's wife, her stepson, back at Pemberley, was reflecting on the positive aspects of Mr. Darcy having having a wife.

After the confrontation with George Wickham the rest of the term had passed uneventfully for Fitzwilliam, and he found himself eager for the days to pass quickly so that he might return home to Pemberley. He had suffered a small amount of disappointment upon learning that the family would be celebrating Christmas at Matlock; Fitzwilliam would have preferred to spend the entire holiday at home. However, he was happy that he would have at least some time at Pemberley.

Fitzwilliam had expected some changes at Pemberley, but he was still surprised to see the effect Mrs. Darcy had had on the estate. Many of the changes were subtle, such as the minor updates made to many of the rooms, but altogether they made the house seem more colorful and more cheerful. The room which appeared the most changed to Fitzwilliam was the master's study, which now contained a desk for the mistress. Fitzwilliam had been quite surprised when his father explained that Mrs. Darcy preferred to work in his presence so that she did not become lonely. In addition to the physical changes made to the manor, the atmosphere of the place had also altered considerably. Although Pemberley's staff had hitherto been devoted to its master, the household had been run with a sort of cold efficiency. Now there was a greater degree of warmth apparent in Pemberley's many employees and also a greater spirit of kinship among them.

The greatest changes Fitzwilliam observed were the changes in his father. Firstly, despite Mr. Darcy not typically being a demonstrative man, he warmly embraced both his son and godson upon their arrival at Pemberley. Secondly, Mr. Darcy seemed happier and more at ease than Fitzwilliam had seen him in many years. Fitzwilliam had not realized how much he missed his father's smiles until he saw them returned.

Fitzwilliam noticed these changes gradually and was surprised by them, though as he thought about it he saw that he ought not to have been surprised; after all, he had expected such benefits when his father first announced that he would be marrying. Such expectations had only been discarded when Fitzwilliam had learned the bride's age.

For an instant Fitzwilliam reflected that perhaps any bride would have brought about these changes –that it was the mere existence of a Mrs. Darcy which brought warmth to Pemberley. However, even as Fitzwilliam thought this, he knew it to be false; he had been in many homes which had mistresses but were no more pleasant for it. He saw that he ought to give his father more credit; George Darcy had selected the right sort of wife. Fitzwilliam did not really know which qualities in a lady made her the right sort of wife, but his father clearly did.

Fitzwilliam pondered for awhile about what qualities in a woman would make her a good wife and a good mistress of an estate, and he wondered how he would know what sort of woman would make him happy. After awhile his thoughts began to drift away from his own happiness back toward his father and the reservations he had once held about his father's marriage. He wondered how Elizabeth was truly faring and if she was as miserable as he feared she might be. Wickham's taunts about Mrs. Darcy played again in his mind, and he wondered if there was any shred of truth to them. Finally, he decided that he needed to have a serious talk with his father.

It so happened that George Darcy was also resolved that the two have a serious conversation, though his reasons were different. He was concerned by the rumors he had heard about his son, and the letter he had received from his nephew Langley had not settled his mind about the matter at all. Langley had not said anything to confirm the rumors, nor had he refuted them. Indeed, his nephew's letter had stated bluntly, "Your son is an honest man, and if you have concerns about his behavior, you ought to ask him. It is not my business to divulge what I may know of the affair." Mr. Darcy knew that Langley was correct about Fitzwilliam's honesty. He had never know his son to dissemble. It would not be easy to discuss such matters, but he knew that he must do it.

One might suppose that with two gentleman determined to have a serious discussion with one another, that said discussion would occur without delay. Nevertheless, in such cases where neither man is prone to conversations of an emotional nature, a great deal of hesitation may result. Thus it was that the two Mr. Darcys conversed about all manner of subjects, carefully avoiding the few subjects they knew must be addressed. They spoke of sheep, barley, hounds and horses. Then they spoke of gardening, ploughs, taxes, and travels. Indeed, it was only after they had said nearly all that could be said about life at Pemberley, about Fitzwilliam's life at Cambridge, about anything either of them had recently read and any person either had lately visited that they began to speak in earnest of what was truly on their minds. As it happened, Fitzwilliam was the first one to broach his concerns, probably because he was the first to think of a way to inconspicuously introduce them into conversation.

"Pemberley seems to have benefited from having a new mistress, Father."

"I would daresay you are correct, but I believe the people receive more benefit than the manor."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, none more so than your sister. I would say she is blossoming under Mrs. Darcy's influence. Their friendship is a true boon to her."

"I will have to wait until I see her to make any judgments on that score. What of the staff?" Mr. Darcy smiled at the question. Fitzwilliam had seen the changes within the staff himself, but asking this question served as a lead in for the next he wished to ask.

"I believe their work is improved for having a mistress, and I expect that their needs are better met. I understand she has given them more time off without lessening the amount of work that is being accomplished. I am not certain how this has been managed. There were a few among the staff, and there probably still are, who had trouble respecting her because of her age. I feel that she has handled them admirably. "

"And what of Wickham, does he think well of Mrs. Darcy?" Mr. Darcy thought this a particularly odd question, for aside from his own valet, there was probably none among his employees who would interact less with the mistress than the steward. Still, Mrs. Darcy was much more interested in matters of the estate than most ladies, so he assumed that this was why Fitzwilliam had asked.

"He likes her a great deal." Fitzwilliam was instantly alarmed, this was precisely what he had feared!

"Oh? And have they spent much time in company?"

"A tolerable amount, for as you know Mrs. Darcy now does her own business in my study, so she is often present when Wickham and I discuss business. He was at first suspicious of my wife's interest in farming matters, but I believe he has come to respect her opinion. When Wickham joins us for dinner, the two often enjoy discussing new inventions and farming techniques." Fitzwilliam sighed, and inwardly laughed at himself, as he realized that his father had understood him to be asking about the older Wickham.

"It is surprising that she is knowledgable about such things."

"Mrs. Darcy is continually surprising."

"I believe you, sir. Tell me, did she also get on well with the younger Wickham?" Mr. Darcy furrowed his brow, wondering how to answer.

"If I said they got along well, that would not be precisely accurate, but there was never any actual conflict between them."

"I don't understand."

"Well, it seems that at the beginning George imposed his company upon Mrs. Darcy rather too often. He was only trying to be friendly, but his attentions made her uncomfortable. Unfortunately, I was oblivious to both his behavior and her discomfort until she brought it to my notice." Fitzwilliam sighed in obvious relief, a reaction which clearly puzzled his father, but rather than ask more, Mr. Darcy continued, "I would have done well to have heeded your criticisms, son."

"Father," Fitzwilliam stumbled over his words but finally said, "I was unpardonably rude to you. I spoke to you most disrespectfully."

"I cannot disagree that the way you approached the matter was entirely inappropriate, but that does not change the fact that I should have listened. If I had done so it would have made Mrs. Darcy's first weeks here much easier. I believe we have settled things well now."

"I'm glad to hear that things are better, and in a way I'm sorry to hear that I was right."

"Son, sometimes I forget you are a grown man whose advice and opinions might well be to my benefit. In my mind you are still the little boy who used to climb onto my lap begging for a story. I was your hero then, and you thought that I could do no wrong."

"To be honest father, I didn't really see your fallibility until quite recently." Mr. Darcy chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't see how that is. I have hardly been the ideal father these past few years."

"Maybe. Maybe not. It opened my eyes when I saw how you were treating your future wife. I could see clearly that it wasn't right. I don't know that there was ever a time before when I saw you clearly doing something I was sure was wrong. I took your beliefs and behaviors as my guide and trusted them implicitly."

"Oh dear."

"It felt like the world had been turned upside down."

"I am sorry. I do not know what I should have done differently, except to show more of my own weakness. I had no notion that you still saw me that way."

"When I saw you were imperfect, it made me want to rebel, but I see now that I am responsible for my own choices. I can't act according to your principles alone, I have to have my own."

"I hope that does not mean you have rejected all I have tried to teach you."

"Not at all, father. It means that I have to make my own decisions. More often than not I imagine the example you have set for me will suffice. If it doesn't – if I'm inclined to act in a way which I know you'd disapprove, I shall look to you for reasons why. I promise that I'll listen, though I may not act in the way you would wish in the long run." With such a profession, Mr. Darcy hardly felt it necessary to inquire into the specifics of the rumors, and so he decided to leave the matter be.

"I am proud of you, Fitzwilliam." The two men stood about awkwardly not knowing how to behave after such a touching exposition of feelings until Mr. Darcy made a suggestion to which Fitzwilliam readily agreed.

"How about a game of chess?"

**Author's Note: A few of you have asked about the length of the story. I honestly do not know how long it will be, but I believe we are about halfway through the story. I could have written this as two separate stories, but chose to make it one longer novel. **

**For those who wish I would publish more often, I am sorry. I spend time each day working on the story, but this story is a lot more involved than my previous stories have been, so the chapters take longer to write. **

**I appreciate all the feedback I've been receiving. I am glad so many of you are enjoying my story.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"May I join you, Miss De Bourgh?" Lizzy inquired, as the young lady she addressed sat placidly staring at the fire with her hands folded upon her lap. Anne De Bourgh had been sitting in nearly that same position for most of the day, and Lizzy thought she must have grown tired of it.

Anne did not answer Lizzy, but looked up at her in alarm. Then she looked toward her mother who sat in the corner angrily brooding.

"Do not worry about your mother, Miss De Bourgh. I do not believe she will object." Miss De Bourgh looked doubtful, but Lizzy took her silence as assent.

"I am sorry I have not had the opportunity to speak with you before now." Anne was silent, and her expression did not give Elizabeth any idea of her thoughts.

"I hope your stay at Matlock has been pleasant thus far." Anne weakly nodded. Anne's manner was almost haughty, and Elizabeth was becoming increasingly frustrated. Nevertheless, Mrs. Darcy continued to try and draw the young lady out, figuring that Miss De Bourgh did have some reason to resent her given her confrontation with Lady Catherine.

Thus, Elizabeth attempted a few more topics of conversation, all of them equally neutral. None interested Miss De Bourgh as far as Elizabeth could tell.

Finally, Elizabeth quit trying. "Miss De Bourgh, I am sorry to have intruded on your solitude. It is clear you desire my absence." After speaking these words, Lizzy began to rise from her seat.

"Oh no, please don't go." Miss De Bourgh's pleading was barely above a whisper, but even so, it greatly astonished Elizabeth.

"I shall stay if you wish it. I would like to be your friend."

"I would like that."

"Good." Elizabeth grinned. "Please call me Lizzy."

"Then you may call me Anne, at least when my mother is not listening. I am not sure if she would approve."

"Well, Anne, I do not think your mother approves of me at all."

"No, she does not. She has been ranting about you ever since the day she received Uncle Darcy's letter that he had remarried."

"Then at least I can be comforted in knowing her dislike is not a personal affront, since she disliked me without knowing me."

"There are few people my mother truly likes."

"What a shame! But let us talk no more of negative things. Tell me what interests you." Anne did not answer quickly, and Lizzy wondered if the comment had been somehow offensive, though she could not see how, at least compared to the other things she had said.

"I do not know".

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I –I do not have interests."

"Are there any accomplishments you pursue?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"I have a sickly constitution."

"Oh. Then how do you spend your time." Anne blushed in embarrassment at the true answer to this question.

"I sit, and my mother talks."

"That sounds dreadfully dull." Lizzy exclaimed, but then tried to stop herself. "I am sorry, I do not mean any offense."

"Actually, it is dreadfully dull. It has been for years."

"Langley said you used to play with the boys." Anne sighed.

"I did."

"Well we shall have to find some games to play together while we are all here."

"I do know a few card games."

"Which ones? I shall be sure to include those in our plans."

"I –oh- um – thank you?" Lizzy tried not to giggle at Anne's odd response to her statement and politely asked which games they were. The two proceeded to have an amicable discussion about card games which lasted until Lady Catherine determined that Miss De Bourgh must be overly tired and ought to rest.

Lizzy hardly knew what to think of Anne De Bourgh by the end of only one conversation. Her initial inclination was to think that the young lady was reserved like Mr. Darcy or Georgiana, but after a speaking awhile, Lizzy decided this was oversimplified. Could it be that Anne De Bourgh was a naturally gregarious person like her uncle Matlock, whose natural friendliness had been suppressed by years of ill health and an overbearing mother? Lizzy decided that this was the most likely scenario and decided to act accordingly.

Lizzy set about making seating arrangements which would place Anne amongst those whom she knew she planned games to play which she would be easy to learn and which she thought Anne would enjoy.

Mrs. Darcy may have made an error in catering so many of her plans to the needs of only one guest –an error commonly made by young ladies, though often with a vastly different motive; however, her determination to be a good hostess would cover many of the mistakes she made in planning.

Elizabeth was excited when the day finally came for the other guests to arrive at Matlock, but she was not nearly as excited as Georgiana, who would be reunited with her beloved brother after several months apart.

Georgiana sat eagerly by the window waiting for the arrival of her father and brother. She had been sitting in the same spot nearly all morning despite the fact that the gentlemen were not expected to arrive until afternoon.

"They are come!" she finally squealed and ran toward Matlock's front entrance, Elizabeth amusedly followed her.

Georgiana ran forward to greet the two men, but then stopped short right as she reached them; there she stood stock still with widened eyes as a crimson blush across her cheeks.

"You are not my brother." Georgiana said meekly to the younger man.

The young man looked down at the little girl with a smile, "Indeed, I am not, but I thank you for the warm welcome all the same."

Lord Matlock who had witnessed the entire incident heartily guffawed.

"Well, Matlock, aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely young ladies?"

"Pardon my manners, this is Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy and the other young lady you should already recognize, for she is your cousin Georgiana. Ladies, this is Mr. Thornton and his son Mr. Isaac Thornton."

"Mrs. Darcy, how lovely to meet you at last. Matlock, why did you not tell me how lovely cousin George's bride is?" Lizzy laughed at the younger Thornton's flattery.

"And why did you not tell me that young Mr. Thornton was prone to ridiculous flattery."

"You think my compliment is disingenuous, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I believe it is best if I do not answer that question."

"I did hear that you were clever," Isaac Thornton replied with a smirk.

At this point, the young man turned his attentions to his little cousin whom he had not at first recognized, while Lizzy exchanged pleasantries with the elder Mr. Thornton.

The elder Mr. Thornton, Lizzy thought, was a rather unremarkable man. Though he did resemble Mr. Darcy somewhat, the resemblance was not striking, nor was his countenance especially handsome. His manners were cordial, but his conversation, though perfectly suitable, was not especially interesting. On the other hand, she found the younger Thornton to be everything that was charming and amiable.

"Is no one going to welcome us?" George Darcy called out upon entering Matlock and finding the front hall to be filled with people, none of whom had noticed his arrival. His carriage had arrived only minutes after the Thorntons.

"Papa!" called out Georgie, running into her father's arms. Fitzwilliam was astonished that his sister would greet their father so affectionately and so casually. Though he would not have acknowledged it, even to himself, he was also somewhat jealous of his father's warm welcome. At least, he was until Georgiana released her father and embraced her brother with equal zeal.

Elizabeth felt all the awkwardness of being privy to an intimate reunion without truly being a part of it. She was truly happy for her husband's arrival at Matlock, and she was looking forward to spending more time with her stepson, though as she recalled his behavior toward her right before the wedding, Elizabeth did bear some apprehensions on that account.

After standing about for a few minutes, Elizabeth recalled that it was her responsibility ensure the comfort of the new arrivals.

"Well, gentlemen, if you would wish to withdraw and refresh yourselves, the footmen will direct you to your rooms, and in the meantime I will see that refreshments shall be served in the drawing room in half an hour."

After seeing to the necessary arrangements, scarcely a quarter hour had passed, and Elizabeth thought it a fine time to speak with her husband. She walked to her own chambers, and knocked on the door to the adjoining room where Mr. Darcy was placed.

"Yes, Little Flower, was there something you needed?" Mr. Darcy asked from the other side of the door.

"I wished to have a word with you, if you have a moment." Mr. Darcy replied that he would be available in a few minutes.

"What was it you wished to discuss?"

"There are two things actually. The first is that I was unbearably rude to Lady Catherine the other day."

"I assume it was provoked?"

"Yes, but the words I spoke were unmerited."

"Have you apologized?"

"I have not been able to bring myself to do it."

"Would you like me to speak with her on your behalf?"

"No, I think that might only strengthen her dislike of me."

"Then what would you like me to do?"

"Nothing at all."

"Oh?"

"I only wanted you to be aware of the matter in case you heard of it from someone else." It did not escape Mr. Darcy's notice that Elizabeth's manner was like that of a child who confesses in hopes of a lighter punishment.

"And there was another matter?"

"Would you allow Georgiana to join us at meal times?"

"I shall think on it. Can you tell me what has brought on this request?"

"It was actually Lord Langley's suggestion. He was reminiscing about family meals at the table during his childhood." Mr. Darcy's countenance softened and a thoughtful expression graced it. His eyes seemed to be focused on something far away, though in truth they were focused on fond memories of the past: visions he could see only in his mind. Finally, he smiled at Lizzy.

"Yes, Georgie may join us for meals and Mrs. Templeton, too, of course."

"She will be delighted. Thank you, Papa." Mr. Darcy wore an unreadable expression at Elizabeth's proclamation, and she could see no cause for it.

"Is there a problem, sir." Mr. Darcy shook his head and smiled. He decided not to embarrass Elizabeth by mentioning her mistake. It hardly mattered if Elizabeth had called him Papa."

"Not at all, shall we go down for refreshments."

"Indeed we shall. Shall we play tonight, sir?"

"Let us wait and see. If the other gentlemen retire early, then I will come to you tonight. Otherwise not." This last was spoken as the two stepped into the hallway, Elizabeth holding Mr. Darcy's arm.

It so happened that Fitzwilliam Darcy, who had just stepped from his own room, witnessed this scene. He was slightly distressed by it, though he could not justify his discomfort; it was perfectly natural that Mr. Darcy might be in his wife's rooms; Fitzwilliam swallowed his distaste, greeted

his father and stepmother cordially, and walked with them down to the drawing room.

In the drawing room, Anne and Georgiana sat silently as Lady Catherine lectured them on the proper eating habits of young ladies. Elizabeth was highly amused as it seemed that with one breath the lady was advising that they needed to eat more so that their figures would develop and their constitutions would improve, then in the next breath she urged them caution that overeating would ruin their figures and cause an unpleasant degree of roundness. Elizabeth found the lecture highly entertaining and had to stifle her giggles, as she had no desire to once again affront Lady Catherine De Bourgh. To Elizabeth's surprise Anne and Georgie did not seem at all amused, both of them actually seemed rather worried. Lizzy smiled at the other girls with a sparkle in her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Catherine, I have always felt that a person's hunger was the best judge of how much he should eat."

"Nonsense! I see that must be inaccurate if that is your own practice. You should clearly be eating more." Elizabeth was less offended by what Lady Catherine said than by the way that lady's eyes seemed to say that her figure was more than a little lacking. This was hurtful to Lizzy because she felt the truth of it.

"Lady Catherine, I would ask that you not make such derogatory comments about my wife."

"For now," Lizzy grinned as she spoke, "I shall take Lady Catherine's excellent advice and eat one of these delicious pastries." She reached for the tray and took one of the pastries for herself and then passed it along. This simple act seemed to do a great deal to ease the tension in the room.

It was not long before the other gentlemen arrived, and within a few minutes the room was filled with pleasant discourse.

"What do you think of this new diplomat they've sent to work out a treaty with France? Do you think he will succeed?"

"He seems a decent enough fellow, but I cannot believe he will succeed. I do not believe any true peace with France is possible until that tyrant is removed!"

"If the peace does come about, will you be taking a tour when you graduate, Fitzwilliam?"

"I had not thought of it, Mr. Thornton, since like Uncle Matlock, I tend to believe it won't happen."

"But if it does, you will take a tour?"

"I should like to, but that would be my father's decision?"

"I would very much like my son to have the experience of touring the continent if it is possible," Mr. Darcy replied, as he fondly remembered his own time on the continent.

"I had thought perhaps that he and Isaac might tour together."

"That sounds like a capital idea." Mr. Darcy assented. Fitzwilliam was not at all sure that he liked the idea of spending a year or more with Isaac Thornton as his traveling companion, but he voiced no objections.

"Might I go, too?" Langley asked, "I was very much disappointed that I could not travel to the continent when I graduated." Fitzwilliam felt very thankful for this offer. Traveling with Thornton would not be half so bad if Langley were there too.

Lord Matlock laughed at his son's request, "There is no way the situation on the continent will be resolved sufficiently for you to travel."

"But if it is?"

"Then you may go. You may be older than the typical young man making his tour, but it is not as if you have any responsibilities tying you here.

"Thank you," Langley enthusiastically exclaimed. Lord Matlock shook his head in amusement.

"It is all rather a moot point; I am sure," Matlock declared.

"You are very certain of this?" Mr. Thornton asked.

"Absolutely."

From here a rousing discussion of politics developed. All of the gentlemen became involved in the discussion, and after some hesitation, Elizabeth joined them. The gentlemen with whom she was not well-acquainted were surprised by this, but although the men did not necessarily respect her views, none of them objected to her participation.

The conversation meandered from one topic to another over the course of the afternoon. All this time, Lady Catherine sat observing the interactions, but saying little. The men were surprised at this uncharacteristic behavior; Lady Catherine had always been one to speak her mind regardless of the topic. Mr. Darcy had a greater advantage in speculating the cause of Lady Catherine's strange behavior. Since Elizabeth had confessed her rudeness to Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy could only conclude that his wife's temper tantrum had profoundly affected his sister-in-law.

Lady Catherine's long silence was finally broken when Elizabeth tried to draw Anne into the conversation. Anne, though unsure of herself, made a comment that was mild enough no one could disagree yet intelligent enough that it was clear she had fully attended the conversation. While Elizabeth smiled at Anne in encouragement, Lady Catherine was not at all pleased

"Anne, you must not speak so. These are gentlemens' concerns. Ladies ought not to speak of such things, for men will think poorly of them if they do."

Elizabeth disagreed, "that may well be true of some gentlemen, Lady Catherine. I am not acquainted with many gentlemen, but I believe the two I know best –my father and my husband- would disagree with you."

"Well, when your husband was a strapping young man, he certainly did not choose a woman with outspoken political views to be his wife. I am sure my sister would never have participated in this discussion." Bitterness was evidence in Lady Catherine's tone.

"Lady Catherine, you know full well that the reason Anne never spoke of politics was because it did not interest her. I would never have expected her to censure herself to seem more ladylike. Mrs. Darcy is correct, I do not think less of a woman with outspoken views."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I am not sure I could curb my tongue if you wished me to."

"We are well aware that you can not hold your tongue, Mrs. Darcy." Lady Catherine fumed.

"Yes, Lady Catherine, unfortunately we are aware of that. My temper is not what it ought to be. I do hope that it is improved, and that by the time I am an old woman I will have developed more patience and a sweeter disposition." Everyone recognized this as a veiled jab at Lady Catherine, but no one could fault Elizabeth's statement, as the sentiment expressed was an admirable one. It made Mr. Darcy feel rather proud of his wife, though he wasn't sure that the sentiment was quite appropriate.

Many conversations occurred among Matlock's guests over the next few days, and Elizabeth began to feel truly part of Mr. Darcy's family. The amusements she had planned for the group had not turned out as she had wished. The weather was cold and rainy, so the group were unable to take sleigh rides or ice skate. Furthermore, many of the parlor games Elizabeth planned held more appeal to young ladies than to gentlemen. Matlock, Langley, and the younger Thornton all humored Mrs. Darcy, and played the games, but neither Mr. Darcy took interest. Lady Catherine refused to play, and she refused to allow Anne to play also, insisting that Anne spend all of her time in Fitzwilliam's company. Georgiana alone was utterly delighted with the amusements.

At least, Elizabeth thought to herself, everyone seemed pleased with the mistletoe.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Lady Catherine was not the only lady who had been caught under the mistletoe. Anne De Bourgh had been kissed by both Lord Langley and young Mr. Thornton. Young Mr. Thornton had also kissed Mrs. Templeton. Lizzy had also seen one of the footman kissing more than one maid, and she had seen the aged butler engaged in a passionate embrace with his equally elderly wife. Georgiana, to her great embarrassment, had found herself under the mistletoe with one of Lord Matlock's elderly neighbors. Most amusingly of all, Lord Langley had once even pretended to kiss Mr. Isaac Thornton.

Lizzy was delighted with all of the mistletoe encounters and had privately resolved that her house ought always to have mistletoe at Christmastime. She completely revised her opinion after she was finally caught underneath it.

The night before Christmas during the games Elizabeth had planned, the Darcy men were once again sitting at the periphery of the room not indulging in the entertainment. This alone did not bother Elizabeth until she saw that Anne had been forced to by her mother to stay at Fitzwilliam Darcy's side. There she sat casting longing glances toward the games. Elizabeth was understandably annoyed with Lady Catherine for this situation, but she was even more annoyed with her stepson for failing to see to his cousin's comfort. Finally, she decided the matter needed to be addressed.

"Young Mr. Darcy, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Why do you always refer to me as 'young Mr. Darcy'?"

"It is your name, is it not?"

"Well, yes."

"You have not given me leave to address you more familiarly, and I seem to recall you reprimanded me when I used your Christian name without your permission. I can hardly call you simply 'Mr. Darcy'. That is what I call my husband." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled as she spoke, and Fitzwilliam was reminded of their very first encounter. He could see that inside she was still the same little girl he had first seen that day.

"That is true."

"How would you like me to address you?"

"Young Mr. Darcy is just fine. I would not want to become too familiar." Elizabeth knew from his tone that she was being teased. "Besides, there is some appeal in being called young by someone who is younger than me." Both of them would think of their amusing first encounter each time Elizabeth spoke his name, and it would be their own private joke.

"Now that we have settled on a proper appellation, may I address the subject which caused me to draw your attention."

"You may speak." Lizzy led him to a corner of the room outside the hearing but not outside the sight of the others.

"I am frustrated with your decision not to participate in the planned entertainments."

"I have no desire to participate in your ridiculous little amusements." Elizabeth was hurt by Fitzwilliam's belittling of the activities she had carefully prepared, and by his haughty manner. She told herself that her feelings were not wounded, and that she was only concerned on Anne's behalf, but Fitzwilliam quickly read her hurt feelings anyway.

"Perhaps you could stop being so self-centered and show more concern for others."

"It is not my concern if your vanity has been wounded, Mrs. Darcy."

"Of course not. It is not my vanity which leads me to call you selfish."

"Tell yourself that, if you will, but I am buying none of it." Fitzwilliam spoke with a cold, hard tone which he clearly thought would brook no disappointment.

"I am speaking to you on Anne's behalf."

"What has cousin Anne to do with any of this?" His skepticism was evident.

"A great deal. I assume you know of her mother's aspirations for her."

"I am aware."

"As long as you are not playing the games, Anne will not be allowed to play either. She will be made to remain in your company."

"What is that to me? You cannot expect me to behave in a manner which might give false hope that my aunt's absurd wish might ever be fulfilled."

"I fail to see how participating in these entertainments would give false hope."

"Any act of mine done for Anne's benefit could only nurture such a wish."

"And why is your aunt to know that it was done for Anne. Let her think I have goaded you into it. That would not be untrue."

"You will not goad me into anything. It is not my responsibility to waste my time on silly amusements just so that my cousin might have her share of the fun." Elizabeth gathered herself to her fullest height and looked her stepson directly in the eye.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, I had not though you to be one to show such selfish disdain for the feelings of others. Have you ever considered how lonely and miserable Anne's life must be? She is constantly under her mother's thumb with no relief from any outside entertainment. I have never been to Rosings, but I cannot believe it is a place overflowing with joy and happiness. You have a great deal in your life to bring you pleasure; Anne does not. Giving up a small amount of your own time seems like a small price to pay to bring a smile to the face of one who rarely has any reason to smile. You may not believe that you are your brother's keeper, sir; I, however, believe that it is our Christian duty to relieve the sufferings of others or to bring them joy when it is easily within our power to do it." Fitzwilliam stared at Elizabeth in astonishment, hardly knowing what to say. She felt his silence meant that he would not change his mind and that any further argument would be a waste of breath.

"I am sorry to have wasted your time. I see that you will not be persuaded." After speaking these words, Elizabeth turned and calmly walked away.

After she had walked a few steps away, Fitzwilliam called out to her, "Wait, Mrs. Darcy, I will play the games." Elizabeth beamed at him in gratitude.

"Thank you."

At that moment, Fitzwilliam looked up to see Isaac Thornton had risen and was approaching them with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Seeking the cause of that gleam, Fitzwilliam looked up, and only then did he see that his stepmother was standing beneath the mistletoe. The idea of Thornton kissing Elizabeth repulsed him. He did not seek his heart for a reason why this bothered him, instead he sought a way to stop it from happening. Unfortunately, the only way he could think of to stop Thornton from kissing Elizabeth was to kiss her himself first. Kissing his stepmother would be awkward, but if he kissed her cheek and not her lips, it would be entirely appropriate.

Elizabeth had no notion of Fitzwilliam's cause in coming to stand beside her, and so she turned toward him. Unfortunately, she happened to turn at the very moment Fitzwilliam was about to kiss her cheek. Instead of landing on Elizabeth's cheek as intended, his lips found hers instead.

In the instant their lips met, Elizabeth felt such a jolt that she temporarily forgot everything but the softness and sweetness of Fitzwilliam's lips. Once she remembered herself, Elizabeth looked at Fitzwilliam in confusion. In answer to her unstated question, he pointed to the mistletoe above her head. Elizabeth laughed as she realized Fitzwilliam's innocent intention. Her laughter increased his mortification, his already pink cheeks became fully red, and he looked down to avoid Elizabeth's searching gaze.

If Fitzwilliam had acknowledged that he felt anything –even to himself—it would have only been embarrassment. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was more introspective about the incident. Was there a name for the sensation she had felt when Fitzwilliam's lips had met hers? Did all kisses feel like that? Did all lips taste so sweet? Would she feel that way if her husband kissed her? Elizabeth doubted that she would, but she was ashamed of herself for feeling that way. She sighed and cursed the mistletoe and wondered how she could have ever thought that being trapped underneath it was amusing.

Elizabeth stepped away from the mistletoe immediately, but it took a few minutes for her to fully regain her senses. While Elizabeth was still standing stunned, Fitzwilliam had gone to sit beside his sister and had asked Georgiana to explain the rules of the game. Elizabeth followed Fitzwilliam's cue, and casually rejoined the game, acting as though nothing had happened. Though Elizabeth would never forget that moment under the mistletoe, by the next day, no one else thought any more of it than any of the other mistletoe encounters.

Once he began to participate in the games, Fitzwilliam found they were not as unpleasant as he had anticipated. There were moments when his frustration rose because he was made to feel ridiculous by the actions of one game or another. However, he found that the delightful sound of girlish laughter emanating from Georgiana, Anne, and Mrs. Darcy was more than ample reward for his small sacrifice. By the end of the evening, Fitzwilliam felt glad that Mrs. Darcy had convinced him to join.

That night after he retired Fitzwilliam lay awake thinking about Mrs. Darcy and the words she had spoken to him that afternoon. On the one hand, he did not feel Mrs. Darcy's rebuke was entirely merited; he was certainly not as selfish as her words implied. On the other hand, Elizabeth had been correct about his treatment of Anne. He had never considered anything about Anne beyond all of the reasons he did not wish to marry her; In addition to being sickly and plain, Anne's silence made it difficult to bear her company. Fitzwilliam had never thought about why Anne was silent or how unpleasant her life must be. It had been many years since Fitzwilliam had heard Anne's laughter; today he had heard her issue more than one full-throated laugh. Fitzwilliam felt a sense of pride and accomplishment for his part in bringing about Anne's good spirits, even though he knew that full credit truly belonged to Elizabeth, for he certainly would not have acted without her prodding.

Fitzwilliam found that, although he was somewhat offended by Mrs. Darcy's chastisement, he was also glad that she had prodded him, even though it was not done for his own benefit. He also found that he did not like the feeling of her disapproval. Fitzwilliam briefly wondered when his stepmother had gone from being a little girl whose abilities he doubted to a lady whose respect he desired. He also wondered whether she had altered or whether it was only his perception of her which had changed.

As Fitzwilliam lay awake thinking about his interactions with Mrs. Darcy, her mind was also full of him, but not in nearly the same manner. That night she dreamt that it was the younger Mr. Darcy who had accidentally compromised her and whom she had been forced to marry. When she woke she felt disappointed, and then felt dirty and ashamed for feeling that way. On any ordinary day, Elizabeth would have reminded herself to be thankful for her good circumstances; her husband was a good and kind man, Georgiana was as dear to her as any sister, and her new home was the most beautiful estate in the country. Today, however, was not an ordinary day; it was Christmas. Not only was it Christmas, it was her first Christmas away from Longbourn and away from her family.

Elizabeth went through all the motions required of a good hostess on Christmas. She sang all the hymns with apparent gusto, exclaimed appropriately over all of her gifts, and even feigned believable delight in the parcel which had been sent from Longbourn, despite her disappointment in its contents.

Nevertheless, through the entire day she was secretly feeling sorry for herself, and as soon as she found the opportunity, she slipped away to the library to be alone.

Elizabeth quickly gave way to her tears and allowed herself to wallow in feelings of self-pity. Unfortunately, her solitude was soon disrupted. No one had noticed Elizabeth leaving the room; however, soon after her departure, Fitzwilliam found himself wishing for a book from the library. When he entered the room, he saw nobody, but he was led to Mrs. Darcy by the sound of her sobs. Fitzwilliam was tempted to tiptoe away before he was noticed, but the words of Mrs. Darcy's reprimand from the day before still rang in his ears, so he decided he ought to offer comfort.

"Mrs. Darcy, what is wrong?" Lizzy did not look up, but took the handkerchief in her hand and wiped her eyes. Seeing that the handkerchief was one she had embroidered for Fitzwilliam made her cry even harder.

"Should I go and fetch my father?" This caused Lizzy to sniff back her tears as best she could.

"No, please do not. I would not wish him to see me so unhappy."

"Well, then, at least tell me what has happened." Lizzy felt that she owed some explanation for her tears and wondered how much she should tell. She certainly could not tell him that she was pitying herself for not being married to a handsome young man.

"Nothing has happened, sir. I find I am merely wishing myself back at Longbourn with my sisters. I miss my family something dreadfully."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"I miss my sister terribly when we are apart. Plus, I miss my cousin Richard now that he is so far away. I do not think I knew how much his friendship meant until he went away. His letters help, of course." Fitzwilliam would not normally have confessed how much he missed his cousin, but he thought that it might comfort Mrs. Darcy.

"My sisters' letters do help, and most days that is enough, but nothing is like speaking face to face."

"If you told my father I am sure he would invite your family or take you for a visit."

"But he has. My papa does not like your Papa and will not allow it. Papa and I used to be very close. He doesn't write to me now. Well, I had a note from him today, but I think I'd rather he hadn't written it." Saying this, Elizabeth flung a piece of paper at Fitzwilliam. Taking this as an invitation, he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mrs. Darcy,_

_I hope you are having a Happy Christmas. I have not sent a book this year, since I am sure that your husband could easily provide you with any you desired._

_Thomas Bennet_

"Papa has given me a book every year since I started reading. He always picks one he thinks I will like and then writes an inscription in it. I know Mr. Darcy could buy any book I asked for, but he can't inscribe it from Papa." Fitzwilliam knew not what to say, but he placed a hand on Mrs. Darcy's arm.

After a long silence he finally asked, "What is Christmas like at Longbourn?" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she recounted Christmases at her home. She told Fitzwilliam about the matching red ribbons Mrs. Bennet always made them wear at Christmas, about the sweets Mr. Gardiner would bring with him from London, about the Christmas pudding Mrs. Hill always made using a recipe she refused to share, and about the fruit cake Lady Lucas always sent to Longbourn on Christmas day.

Fitzwilliam listened thoughtfully to Lizzy's recitation, but at the last, he abruptly stood up and announced that he had some business he needed to attend, informing Lizzy he would return to the library in about a quarter hour. Lizzy found this behavior odd, but nodded to him; she had no plan of immediately returning to the others.

Elizabeth managed to dry all of her tears by the time Fitzwilliam returned with two parcels and handed them to her.

"I purchased this first thinking of you, but I wasn't sure whether I ought to give it to you. I was unsure of your reaction, but I do hope you will like it." Lizzy unwrapped the the parcel and found a book inside. She giggled as she read the title, _An Illustrated Guide to the Amphibious Creatures of England_.

Fitzwilliam leaned toward Elizabeth and opened the cover, directing her to the words he had just written.

_Mrs. Darcy,_

_I know that this can never replace a gift from your own father, and our family can never replace the family you left behind, but I wanted you to know that we all value you as part of our family. I will be forever grateful to you for the happiness you have brought to my father and sister. _

_Yours,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth might have hugged Fitzwilliam, so touched she was by his simple inscription. However, because of her shameful attraction to him, she settled for squeezing his and offering a genuinely, enthusiastic smile. She knew she had to suppress any thoughts she had for him beyond familial affection.

"When I read this book, I shall imagine that I am back playing in the creek at Longbourn." After a pause Elizabeth continued, "I did not believe you approved of me."

"I am sorry to have given that impression. I merely disapproved of my father marrying you."

"I suppose I can understand that if I think about it reasonably. Nevertheless, I am unwaveringly thankful that Mr. Darcy did marry me." Elizabeth truly was thankful for Mr. Darcy, even if her life was not the one she had once dreamt of for herself.

"I am glad to hear it. I should be concerned if you agreed with me. Now will you open the other package. This one isn't from me. Truthfully, I had forgotten it was in my possession or I would have brought it to you sooner." Not knowing what to anticipate, Lizzy hurriedly unwrapped the other parcel.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Indeed."

"Lady Lucas's fruitcake. I am all astonishment."

"She sent her son several of these for him to share with his friends and professors, and included this one for you, since she knew I would be seeing you."

"You have made my day much brighter."

"I am glad of it. I will have to tell Lucas when I return to Cambridge."

"That reminds me. Charlotte mentioned something in one of her letters about Georgiana's gloves and a professor believing you were hiding a girl in your room." Fitzwilliam tensed in alarm. This story was surely not appropriate for lady's ears.

"I am surprised he would tell his sister that story."

"I thought it was quite funny that a professor would think you were hiding a lady simply because you had a pair of girl's gloves." Fitzwilliam sighed in relief as he comprehended that Lucas had shared a much abridged version of the tale.

"Since I was not disciplined, I suppose it is worth laughing over."

At that moment Mr. Darcy stepped into the Library, "There you both are!"

"I was missing Longbourn, and your son has been helping to cheer me. Would you like some fruitcake?"

"Perhaps, you might have that served after dinner with tea. In the meantime, it is time to be coming to dinner."

"Oh dear! And I have not yet dressed for dinner."

"No one will notice," Mr. Darcy assured.

"Except Lady Catherine."

"And she would disapprove of you regardless," Fitzwilliam added.

The three walked together to the dining room, where Elizabeth saw that Georgiana and Anne had both added red ribbons to their hair. Elizabeth looked at Fitzwilliam who grinned slyly at her, and she knew that he had arranged it when he had gone to fetch her packages. Elizabeth found that she no longer had to feign happiness, as a smile now graced her face naturally.

The rest of Christmas day and the rest of the Darcys' visit to Matlock passed agreeably. Elizabeth was somewhat disappointed when it was time to return to Pemberley, as she had built friendships with nearly all of the people gathered there. However, she did have some solace in that Lady Catherine had consented for Anne De Bourgh to stay with the Darcys at Pemberley until their visit to Rosings in the spring. Furthermore, Elizabeth was glad to be returning to the routine that had been established at Pemberley, and she was thankful she could once again visit all the friends she had made there.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The months Anne De Bourgh spent at Pemberley seemed to pass by in a blink. Never before had her life been so filled with activity and amusement. Indeed, even the hours she spent sitting with old Mrs. Whistler at the parsonage seemed infinitely preferable to an afternoon listening to Lady Catherine's lecturing.

While at Pemberley, Anne began to learn a few skills she could continue to use to amuse herself when she returned to Rosings, such as netting and embroidery. She also attempted to play the pianoforte, but she soon found that she had not the talent or the patience to excel on that instrument. Anne even determined that she wished to learn how to dance, and convinced her uncle to hire a dancing master for the purpose of teaching her.

During those months Anne attended a variety of dinner parties with the Darcys and helped Elizabeth to entertain multiple times. Anne was even once able to attend a private ball, where she danced three dances before tiring. At Pemberley she also accompanied Elizabeth on most of her tenant visits, which gave her an impression of how the mistress of an estate should act which was vastly different from her mother's behavior. As the weeks passed, Anne even grew bold enough to make a few social calls on her own when Lizzy was busy.

In this time Anne's appearance also altered, as her cheeks became rosier and her frequent smiles rendered her face rather pretty.

Anne was not the only one changing during these months. Elizabeth was changing also. Though she would not have noticed if her dresses had not become tighter, Elizabeth was finally developing womanly curves. She began to understand why stays were considered necessary. Her face was also changing; it no longer held any babyish roundness. Those who looked at Elizabeth no longer saw her as a little girl, but instead as a pretty young lady.

Though Elizabeth was maturing before his eyes, Mr. Darcy noticed none of it. In his eyes, she was every bit the little girl he had first met; he certainly did not notice her now light and pleasing figure.

One of the most exciting moments for Elizabeth during this time was the arrival of a letter from her father. At first, she was alarmed to see her father's writing, for she feared that he would only write to her if he had some terrible news to impart. However, as she read the letter her fears quickly turned to exultation. Mr. Darcy watched Elizabeth read the letter and was surprised by the change in her demeanor.

"Good news, I take it?"

"The very best sort!"

"Your sister is to be married?"

"No."

"Your Aunt Gardiner is not expecting again already, is she? Little Emma is not even two months old."

"Oh no. It is not Aunt Gardiner, it is Mama."

"Oh?"

"Papa writes that they expect the baby to be born sometime in September. He says Mama is confident it will be a boy, but he is doubtful. I will be happy either way. In any case, Mama wishes me to be there for her confinement, so Papa has invited us to come stay at Longbourn starting in August."

"Is that what you wish? Do you forgive your father so easily for his neglect of you these past months." Lizzy bristled at Mr. Darcy's statement. She had been hurt considerably by her father's actions, but she did not wish for Mr. Darcy to remind her of it.

"I do not forgive him readily, but I don't think I should punish myself or my mother and sisters in order to spite him."

"Of course you are right, Little Flower."

"So we will go to Longbourn?"

"You may certainly go. As to whether I will accompany you, that shall be decided after I know Fitzwilliam's plans."

"Do you think then that these rumors of upcoming peace accords will come to fruition?"

"I can hardly speculate, but regardless of what happens I see no reason you should not be with your mother when the baby is born."

"Thank you! I only wish the time would come sooner."

Another conversation a few days later would cause Elizabeth to change her mind about time hurrying past.

"Father," Georgiana announced one evening at dinner, "I should like to go to school this fall." Mr. Darcy knew to expect a serious request when Georgiana called him 'Father' instead of 'Papa', but he had not expected this.

"You would?"

"I would."

"I thought you did not wish to be sent to school, especially now that you have made so many friends."

"Oh, but Martha and Sarah Fairfax will be attending school in the fall. I very much wish to go with them."

"What school will they be attending?"

"I do not know, Papa, but I am sure it is a good school or Mrs. Fairfax wouldn't send them there."

"You are probably right, but I do hate to see you go."

"I thought you always meant for me to go to school."

"I did, but I intended to wait at least another year. You will only be twelve this fall."

"Please, Papa!"

"I will investigate the school, and if I find it suitable you may go." Georgiana hugged her father in excitement.

Unnoticed by all due to Georgiana's excitement, Mrs. Templeton went quite pale at the announcement. If Georgiana left Pemberley, there would be no need for her to stay. She could not bear the idea of leaving, although she had always known she would not be needed here forever.

Mr. Darcy leaned back and smiled to himself that evening, not because he looked forward to having Georgiana leave, but because he was amazed that Georgiana had grown confident enough to make the request. He also smiled to think of the obvious changes he could see in his niece, and he could only hope that Anne would not revert to her old self when returned to her mother.

Anne had no intention of allowing her life to become as dull as it had been before. She was looking forward to seeing her mother again, since she did love her mother despite everything. Nevertheless, she had no intention of returning to a life of nothing.

Before Anne De Bourgh could be reunited with her mother, the Darcys had to first travel in to Kent, stopping at Cambridge on their way to Rosings to collect Fitzwilliam.

Fitzwilliam was eager to show the campus to the ladies of the family –especially his sister- when they arrived to retrieve him. Anne and Georgiana were eager for the tour, but Elizabeth was feeling indisposed and insisted they take the tour without her. Mr. Darcy was reluctant to leave her behind, but it was a sunny April day and Elizabeth found a bench in front of the Library where she might wait comfortably for their return.

Elizabeth sat in the sunshine daydreaming about what it would be like to be a young man at University, and barely realized that she was an object of some interest to the passing gentlemen. While it was not unusual for ladies to be on campus at the end of a term, it was unusual to see a pretty young lady sitting unattended. Furthermore, to young men who did not often spend time with many ladies, Elizabeth's attractiveness was magnified.

Most of the gentlemen did no more than pause and look longingly at Elizabeth, since it would not be proper to speak to her without an introduction. Elizabeth scarcely noticed these gentlemen at all. However, one gentleman's behavior was odd enough that she could not ignore it.

The young man was awkward and fidgety he walked nervously toward Elizabeth, but before coming too close, he turned and attempted to act as if he had never been intending to move toward her. This action would not have merited any notice had it not been repeated multiple times. Finally, the young man apparently gained enough courage to approach; he walked toward Elizabeth stepped before her, tipped his hat, said "good day, madam," and turned to walk away. Elizabeth smiled in amusement, but then her smile broadened as she saw yet another gentleman approach, this one she recognized.

"Bingley, I see you've met the formidable Mrs. Darcy." Lizzy laughed at this picture of herself. Bingley was stunned to learn the identity of the lady he had been so nervous to approach. He found Mrs. Darcy much more attractive than he had expected from Fitzwilliam's descriptions. He was not generally so timid around ladies, but the circumstances were unusual enough he had not known how to act.

"Mrs. Darcy? No we have not met."

"Then let me perform introductions. Bingley this is Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, Darcy's stepmother. Eliza—if I may still call you that?- this is Mr. Charles Bingley."

"I see no harm in it, John. It is difficult to maintain formality with someone with whom I used to make mud pies. Mr. Bingley, it is good to meet you. My stepson speaks quite highly of you."

"Ah, those were the days! Remember how Charlotte would help us get cleaned up so that our mothers wouldn't punish us."

"But somehow they always found out. Of course, Lady Lucas did not mind nearly so much as my mama, probably because boys are supposed to play in the mud. I am so glad to have seen you today."

"I ran into Darcy, and he told me I'd find you here."

"Will you be going home for the Easter holiday?"

"No, not this time."

"I would invite you to join us, if it were in my power, but I think you should be just as glad not to be spending Easter under the watchful eyes of Lady Catherine De Bourgh."

"I have heard she's quite formidable."

"Is that not how you just described me to Mr. Bingley?" Poor Bingley, who had been standing about like a third wheel listening to the old friends conversation, was glad that Mrs. Darcy seemed to remember his presence.

"Indeed, he did."

"You shall have to make your own judgments as to whether he is correct."

"I hope to have many opportunities to do so. I understand you will be spending time in London after your stay at Rosings."

"That is correct. We will remain for much of the season."

"I hope that I might introduce my sisters to you before I must return here. They have been eager to meet you ever since Darcy came to visit and told us about you. Caroline in particular wishes to make your acquaintance, I believe she is close to your age, as last year was her first season out."

"I should be glad to meet your sisters."

"I will say, though, that we are still in mourning for our father, so they really won't be participating in the season."

"Oh of course. I do remember hearing about that now. My condolences."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy. I do believe you will be a good friend for my sisters."

Bingley, Lucas, and Mrs. Darcy continued to converse for quite some time. Though the conversation would often veer toward people and places Bingley did not know, he did not mind since he found Mrs. Darcy to be charming company. Lucas, on the other hand, found himself surprised at how his old friend had matured, but he was not less pleased with her company.

Mr. Darcy was somewhat concerned when he returned to find his wife in conversation with two young men; he did not expect that anything untoward would have happened, but he still thought she might be discomfited by the situation. He laughed at himself when he saw who the men were.

"I see you have found some company, Little Flower."

"Indeed I have." Lizzy replied with good humor.

"I hope you did not mind waiting so long. It seems that every young man about the place wanted an introduction to my lovely niece." Anne De Bourgh blushed furiously, but was obviously pleased with the attention she had garnered. Bingley and Lucas looked at one another, each silently daring the other to ask for the introduction. Fitzwilliam, however, could see what they were thinking, and offered before it was requested.

After exchanging polite greetings the Darcys did not stay much longer at Cambridge, for they knew Lady Catherine would not pleased that they were arriving later than planned at Rosings.

The visit to Cambridge ended up being a fortuitous occurrence for Anne De Bourgh. Having received positive attention from so many young gentlemen had given her a new sort of confidence and courage to use when she faced her mother that afternoon.

When they arrived at Rosings, Elizabeth felt poorly enough that she asked to be shown to her room immediately while the others went to attend Lady Catherine. She was not surprised to find that Lady Catherine's taste in décor was nearly opposite her own. Everything seemed designed to produce the most ostentatious display of wealth possible. Nevertheless, the bed was comfortable, so she had no complaints as she lay down to rest.

Meanwhile, Lady Catherine was greeting her daughter in a manner that was almost warm.

"Anne, please come and sit beside me. I see that you look well. Pemberley must agree with you."

"Thank you, mother."

"Fitzwilliam, come and sit beside your cousin. I am glad to see you again. I hope you are not getting into trouble as young men often do when they are at university. I think it is foolishness for men to be sent away for so long with no ladies about to have a softening influence. How are you to learn to be gentlemen if there are no ladies about." Fitzwilliam said nothing, wondering if his aunt realized that her own influence was anything but softening. Anne would not be silent.

"I do not think you need to worry, mother. The Cambridge men I met today all seemed gentlemanly and well-mannered."

"Of course they did, Anne, but things are not always what they appear to be." Anne nodded, but inside she was thinking about those delightful young men, some of whom she found dreadfully handsome.

"Where is your wife?" Lady Catherine then demanded, having just noticed Elizabeth's absence from the party. "Did she not accompany you?"

"Of course, she did." Mr. Darcy answered then explained Elizabeth's indisposition. Lady Catherine's reply seemed to imply that Elizabeth had chosen to be indisposed simply to be inconvenient.

"Very well. I suppose you all wish to refresh yourselves." The group nodded.

"Mrs. Templeton you will share Mrs. Jenkinson's room."

"I think not," Mr. Darcy replied. "If you were short of rooms I could understand such a decision, but you have plenty. Give Mrs. Templeton her own room."

"I think it is ridiculous to prepare an extra room for a governess."

"Very well. Since it is too much trouble to arrange another room, she may have the room you prepared for me, and I will share Mrs. Darcy's room." Mr. Darcy actually had no intention whatsoever of doing this, but his statement had its intended effect. Lady Catherine was completely scandalized and immediately ordered that a room be prepared for Georgiana's governess.

Once this concession was made, all but Lady Catherine left to refresh themselves. As they were leaving Lady Catherine called out, "By the way, Darcy, instead of your regular room, I have placed you in the last room on the left." Lady Catherine did not specify which Darcy she intended, and since George Darcy was out of hearing range, Fitzwilliam Darcy assumed that he was the Darcy meant.

Elizabeth had loosened her stays and let down her hair and was resting comfortably when she heard her husband (or so she believed) enter the adjoining room. She did not know what hours Lady Catherine kept or when dinner would be served, and rather than bother her maid, she decided to walk over and ask Mr. Darcy.

When Elizabeth opened the door to the adjoining room, she did not see her husband. Instead, she found his son sans jacket and cravat, in the process of removing his waistcoat. When she realized who was in the room, she shrieked and slammed the door.

"You aren't Mr. Darcy!" she shouted through the door.

"Technically, I am, but I see there has been some trouble with the room assignments."

Mr. Darcy, who like his son had begun to undress himself, heard his wife shrieks, and re-attired himself so that he might attend her. The door to the adjoining room was latched, but Mr. Darcy in concern for his wife forced the latch open. However, when the door finally flew open, it was not Mrs. Darcy on the other side, but Mrs. Templeton. Thankfully, Mrs. Templeton had just been led into the room, and had not had time to begin undressing.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy demanded.

"Not here," replied the dour governess with just a hint of a smirk.

Georgiana, who had heard some of the commotion decided to seek out Mrs. Templeton, and stepped into the governesses room only to find her father there.

"Papa, why are you in Mrs. Templeton's room?" Georgiana asked suspiciously, she might be an innocent child, but she knew that a man did not belong in the room of a woman who was not his wife.

"I was looking for Mrs. Darcy."

"Why would she be in here?"

"I thought this was her room!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed in frustration.

Before Mr. Darcy had a chance to extract himself from the situation, Fitzwilliam stepped into his father's room to tell him about the mix up. When he saw the open door, he walked through without even thinking.

"Brother, what are you doing in Mrs. Templeton's room? I know that _you_ are not looking for Lizzy?" Fitzwilliam laughed at the absurdity and answered honestly, "I was looking for father?"

"You expected him to be here?"

"Only after Mrs. Darcy walked into my room."

"Wait, what?" Georgiana asked in confusion.

"So that's why she screamed." Mr. Darcy sighed in relief now that he knew Mrs. Darcy was in no way harmed. Then he began to laugh, and the others began to laugh as well, even Mrs. Templeton.

Hearing all of the laughter, Lord Matlock and Lord Langley, who had just arrived, decided to find out what was amusing, and opened the door to the room from whence the sound issued. They expected to find a sitting room and not a lady's boudoir, and were stunned at their mistake.

Georgiana looked at Mrs. Templeton and innocently said, "You seem to have quite a lot of gentlemen visitors today."

"What exactly is going on here?" Lord Matlock inquired.

"Well, you see Lizzy walked into Fitzwilliam's room and screamed because he wasn't Papa. Then Papa heard her and came to look for her here." Lord Matlock's eyebrows crinkled as he tried to decipher what had happened, and when he finally understood, his laughter roared through the hallway.

"Do you think?" Mrs. Templeton asked meekly, "That you might leave my chambers while I still have some shred of my reputation remaining?" Unfortunately, this only made the gentlemen laugh harder, so Mrs. Templeton silently stood up and walked out of the room. She ventured down the hall to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door. Elizabeth groaned as she answered it.

"Mrs. Templeton?" This was definitely not who Lizzy expected at the door.

"There seems to have been a mix-up and my room is full of rowdy gentlemen. I thought perhaps we could switch." Mrs. Templeton had never seemed so human to Mrs. Darcy as she did at this absurd moment.

"Perhaps you ought to have shared with Mrs. Jenkinson, after all. I do not mind switching places with you at all. Though I am not sure I am any better equipped to handle a bedroom full of gentlemen than you are."

"At least," the older lady replied sardonically, "one of them is your husband."

Elizabeth rang for Marie and explained the situation. Since most of the items had not been unpacked, it would not be a difficult switch. Unbeknownst to the ladies the gentlemen had already set in progress a switch of their own rooms, but thankfully the footmen carrying trunks from both rooms at the same time were smart enough to sense that something was not right. Otherwise, Mrs. Templeton would likely have found Mr. Darcy knocking at her door. Just to be sure, after all of the insanity, Mrs. Templeton pushed a large table in front of the door to the adjoining room.

That night at dinner, none of the ladies or gentlemen who had been privy to the confusion were able to entirely keep a straight face. Somehow, Lady Catherine's monologue made the entire situation seem even funnier. Lady Catherine had no idea what had happened, but she felt that she must be the butt of some joke.

"I am perfectly serious!" Lady Catherine announced, when Lord Matlock quirked his eyebrow in response to a comment she had made regarding a lady's need to always safeguard her reputation. This statement had followed some slanderous gossip Lady Catherine had shared about an acquaintance's daughter.

"I agree with you entirely," Elizabeth interjected, "A lady must be very careful where she goes and who she is with. Sometimes a woman might find herself altogether too forward and realize the man she is facing is not the gentlemen she thought he was." This time it was Fitzwilliam's turn to smirk.

He replied, "and I believe it is not only _young_ ladies who must be careful to guard their reputations."

"Yes, but I for one am thankful that widows are not held to quite the same rigorous standards as maidens," Mrs. Templeton announced.

"You are not saying," Lord Matlock questioned, "That you think it is perfectly acceptable for widows to invite gentlemen into their private chambers as I hear some widows are wont to do." Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy glared at Lord Matlock, feeling that this speech was becoming to risque.

"Certainly not, Lord Matlock, but at least the widows are not ruined automatically when a gentlemen behaves improperly toward them."

"Mother, do you think that we could host a ball?" Anne De Bourgh asked, completely changing the topic of the conversation. Her Uncle Darcy did not know what had prompted this comment from Anne, but he was quite grateful for it, nonetheless.

Lady Catherine stared at her daughter in astonishment. She would scarcely have been more shocked if Anne had asked permission to fly to the moon.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I can barely believe Aunt Catherine agreed to host a ball!" Georgiana exclaimed to Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth as the three were walking in the grove.

"What I find amazing," Fitzwilliam replied, looking sideways at Elizabeth, "is that Anne would even ask for a ball in the first place." Fitzwilliam obviously credited Elizabeth with the change.

"Oh, that does not surprise me," said Georgiana, "She spoke of nothing else for days after attending her first ball. What does surprise me is that she continued to ask after her mother initially said no." Lady Catherine had at first been adamant that hosting a ball was a ridiculous notion; however, Anne's repeated requests gradually softened her resolve. Lady Catherine had scarcely known what to think of the changes which had taken place in her daughter. Lady Catherine, though it might not always show, did love Anne and wish her to be happy; after all, Anne was her only child. Nevertheless, she could not help being frustrated that her daughter would no longer listen to her unquestioningly. Lady Catherine knew that Mrs. Darcy was largely responsible for the changes, and she could never decide whether to applaud and thank Mrs. Darcy or to reject and disdain her. Ultimately, Lady Catherine's love for her daughter would win out, and it was this love which caused her to at last agree to host a ball.

"Who knew Lady Catherine could change her mind?" Lizzy asked rhetorically. "Perhaps she will relent and allow Anne to spend the season in town with us."

"Without Fitzwilliam there, she will think it pointless."

"Perhaps she can be convinced."

"I do not know why she is so set on marrying you, brother. She was practically livid when Langley asked for Anne's first set. If Anne married him she would be a countess someday." Fitzwilliam smiled as he thought about Langley's action. Fitzwilliam was thankful that Langley's decision to request Anne's hand for these dances prevented Lady Catherine from pressuring him to ask for Anne's set. Fitzwilliam briefly wondered if this was Langley's purpose; he certainly did not believe Langley had any intentions toward Anne, though it would not be a bad match for him.

"Who can fathom the depths of Lady Catherine's mind?"

"Certainly not I," Elizabeth concurred. "I was baffled at her reaction to Anne suggesting that the Thornton's be invited.

"Lady Catherine has always disliked Isaac Thornton. I do not know why."

"Wouldn't it be funny if Anne married him?"

"Yes, Georgiana, but Lady Catherine would never allow it."

"She says he's very handsome, but I think he looks too much like you."

"You don't think your brother is handsome?" Fitzwilliam teased.

"Of course you are, but I wouldn't want to marry you!"

"I think you are a good deal too young to even think about marriage." Georgiana pouted. She was about to point out that she was not _that_ much younger than Lizzy had been at her wedding, but before she could speak she was distracted.

"What are they doing?" Georgiana pointed to a pair of stray dogs, one of whom was on top of the other.

"They are breeding." Elizabeth replied casually.

"That is how they make puppies?"

"It is." Georgiana was thoughtful for a moment.

"Is that how people make babies?"

"Something like that," her brother answered wishing he were anywhere else.

"Does it hurt?" Georgiana's question seemed to be directed to her brother, who had gone from wishing himself away to wishing the earth would swallow him up.

"I would not know. I am not married." Lizzy wondered if he really did not know about the matter; she had heard some of the rumors about Fitzwilliam Darcy, but she also knew how strong George Darcy's beliefs were. Regardless of the truth, it was a good answer for him to give Georgiana.

"Lizzy, does it hurt?"

"I would imagine if the male dog were a lot larger than the female dog it might." Elizabeth's response sounded casual; she knew she was not answering what Georgiana truly wanted to know, but she hoped this answer would satisfy. It did not.

"I mean for people does it hurt?" It took Lizzy quite some time to answer the question. Fitzwilliam thought her manner rather odd, though he could not fault her for being mortified.

"Georgiana, that is a subject to address when you are much older. Perhaps when you are ready to be married."

"I am so glad Georgiana has you to answer her questions? We don't have many female relatives."

"You do not think Lady Catherine would give good advice?" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

"She means well but-"

"I am not sure she means well, but you do not have to explain. I do think she must be very unhappy."

"Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana interrupted, "who will bring Aunt Catherine her flowers this year?"

"No one, I imagine, unless you do."

"I will then. Come with me?" Before receiving an answer, Georgiana took off skipping down the lane.

Elizabeth turned to Fitzwilliam, "I assume there is an explanation."

"Down the lane, almost at the edge of Rosing's boundary there is a creek."

"I have seen it."

"On that creek there is a large beaver's dam." Elizabeth looked at Fitzwilliam quizzically until he continued speaking. "Beside the dam there is a large patch of Easter lilies. They bloom around this time every year."

"And Georgiana is picking some for Lady Catherine."

"For years, Richard has brought a bouquet each year, but this year he is in India. I am sure I would never have thought of it. Honestly, I think he just started because of the novelty of saying 'I'm going to go pick Lady Catherine's dam flowers.'" Lizzy giggled.

"My goodness."

"Mrs. Darcy, may I ask you a personal and possibly intrusive question."

"You may ask. I cannot guarantee to answer it, but I promise not to be offended by your asking."

"Does my father hurt you?" Lizzy looked at Fitzwilliam in shock.

"How can you ask such a thing?"

"Your answer to Georgiana." He stammered, "About big dogs and small dogs. I mean – well – I can't believe I am saying this, but my father is a large man, and you are quite small. And then you were so hesitant in answering Georgiana if it hurts. I'm sorry. I should not have said anything."

"You may rest easy knowing that your father does not hurt me. I was hesitant to answer Georgiana because I do not truly know the answer." Lizzy paused, "Many ladies do claim that it is rather painful." Fitzwilliam looked at Lizzy pensively. Did she mean that Mr. Darcy was not exercising his marital rights? Surely not. She must be only implying that she could not give an answer based on her own experiences when she had heard different things from other ladies. This must be what she meant; after all, had not the servants at Pemberley told him that Mr. Darcy visited his wife nearly every night.

"I should not have doubted him."

"I think your concern is touching."

"I know you are my stepmother, but I cannot help but thinking of you more as a little sister who needs to be protected." Lizzy found this sentiment funny but sweet.

"I have always wanted a brother." Lizzy sighed and added hopefully, "Perhaps I shall have one soon."

"Your elder sister is quite beautiful, so I would not be surprised." Lizzy felt the tiniest hint of jealousy, because for some irrational reason she wanted to be the one Fitzwilliam called beautiful. Still, Lizzy adored her older sister and couldn't help agreeing with Fitzwilliam.

"Oh, I was actually referring to the child my mother is expecting. I suppose there is more than one way to gain a brother. Lord Matlock calls himself my brother, but he is so much older that I don't think it truly counts. In any case, I don't believe Jane has any potential suitors at the moment."

"I would not have expected that."

"Oh, she has had many interested gentlemen since she came out, but most have not had serious intentions. She did reject one proposal."

"She did? Was the gentleman truly terrible?"

"He wrote her some of the most ridiculous poetry. Seen in a prudential light, it would have been a good match for her, but she would have been miserable."

"She has high standards then. What sort of gentleman do you think she is hoping for?"

"One who is amiable and kind and handsome. Perhaps you might do?" Although Fitzwilliam knew he was being teased, he also thought Mrs. Darcy might be somewhat serious in her suggestion.

"While she is comely enough, her connections and dowry seem rather insufficient." Elizabeth laughed softly at this response, feeling only slightly offended.

"Oh dear. I had so hoped to have my most beloved sister come live with us at Pemberley. I do believe, though, that you have found the very reason she has no serious suitors. I do not think she will marry until she finds a man who sees the value in her goodness and sweet disposition. That man she rejected only valued her beauty, you see. By the way, do not ever mention to my mother that Jane rejected a proposal, I do not think she would understand." Fitzwilliam thought seriously about the situation. It seemed odd to him that Lizzy, who had seemingly sacrificed herself in marriage for the sake of her family, would applaud Jane's decision to do the reverse. He did not know Jane well, but he doubted she could be half as good as Lizzy implied.

"I will keep my lips sealed on the matter. Upon further reflection, perhaps I ought to seriously consider your sister, for then I could become my own uncle. For the time being, though, I have no wish to contemplate marriage to anyone. After my trip to the continent I might be ready to think about having a wife."

"Do you really think you will be taking a tour?"

"Certainly. Have you not heard the latest news from London?"

"What news?"

"They signed peace accords."

"Oh good!"

"Matlock doesn't think the peace will last, but there is no reason we oughtn't travel. I expect a lot of people will be."

"I cannot help but envy you the opportunity."

Lizzy and Fitzwilliam spoke for a few minutes longer, talking about the places Fitzwilliam intended to visit and the sights he hoped to see, but it was not much longer before Georgiana came skipping back with a large bouquet. "I have the flowers now!"

"Then let us return so you might present them to your aunt."

Georgiana was glowing with happiness. She felt all the pleasure of knowing that she was doing something meaningful. Unfortunately, the giving of her gift did not go as she hoped.

When the trio entered the drawing room where Lady Catherine was holding court, Georgiana walked directly to her aunt held out the bouquet of flowers.

"Here are your dam flowers, Aunt." Silence fell upon the room, and Lady Catherine looked upon her niece in angered shock.

"How dare you use such filthy language in my home! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Obviously, you have no business being outside of the nursery! How could you dishonor your family so!"

The very sheltered Georgiana did not know what she had done wrong, and collapsed in a heap of tears. Her brother rushed to her side and drew her close. When that was not enough to stop her sobbing, he picked her up and carried her to another room.

"What have you to say for yourself, Mrs. Darcy? Surely you are responsible for such reprehensible behavior."

"I am flattered, Lady Catherine, that you might think it was my doing that such a sweet little girl would think to pick flowers for her aunt, flowers that just so happen to grow beside the _beaver dam_. She remembered that Richard used to bring you flowers. It was incredibly thoughtful, and I am convinced you did not deserve her gift." Lizzy picked up the lilies which Georgiana had dropped to the floor. "Since you do not wish to keep them, I will have them placed in my room."

"You will do nothing of the kind!" Lady Catherine ordered one of her maids to fetch a vase and place the lilies in a prominent location on the mantel. Once this was done she barked out, "Now bring me my niece!"

"No!" Mrs. Darcy proclaimed.

"You have no right to refuse me."

"I have every right to protect Georgiana." Lady Catherine sighed.

"I am no danger."

"You expect me to believe that after the display I just witnessed."

"It is the truth."

"I will go and speak to Georgiana, and if she wishes to see you, I will bring her back."

"That will do, I suppose."

When Lizzy found Georgiana, she was still in her brother's arms, and he was attempting to explain why Georgiana's words had bothered Lady Catherine.

"So when I called them 'dam flowers', she thought I was using a naughty word?"

"Yes."

"But Cousin Richard calls them that. Isn't that what they are?"

"I do not believe Cousin Richard ever called them that in Lady Catherine's presence."

"But they are dam flowers." Lizzy was entertained by watching Fitzwilliam speak to his sister, but she decided to help him anyway.

"Yes, Georgiana, they are, but it is best not to call them that, since it sounds like profanity. We need to be careful of our words, lest we sound vulgar. You did nothing wrong, Georgie. Lady Catherine wishes to speak to you again. I told her I would leave the decision up to you."

"Do you think she will let me explain myself?"

"I do not know, but if you decide to go back in, your brother and I will stay right beside you all the time."

"I will go."

Lizzy and Fitzwilliam looked at one another in surprise, and each of them took one of Georgiana's hands as they walked into the drawing room.

"You wished to speak with me, aunt."

"Yes, Georgiana, I believe I owe you an apology." Nearly every jaw in the room dropped. "I understand that you made an innocent mistake. Thank you for the flowers."

"You are welcome." Georgiana offered quietly. She made no verbal effort to accept Lady Catherine's apology.

"Will you play a song for me?" Georgiana nodded meekly and walked to the pianoforte.

"Is there a song you would like?" Lady Catherine named a particular song. Lord Matlock's eyes widened when he heard the title. It was not a song that Georgiana knew, but it was a fairly simple one, so she agreed to attempt it after she saw the music.

"Would you like me to sing?" Elizabeth offered because she knew how nervous Georgie was.

"No, I will sing," Lady Catherine declared, amazing everyone except her brother, who knew exactly what she was about. He decided that if Lady Catherine was going to offer an enormous olive branch then he would help her.

"Then I will sing with you," Lord Matlock stated.

Georgiana fumbled through the piece. She was so focused on the melody that she did not notice when her aunt and uncle began to sing that "Jesus takes mice arrows away." She was the only one in the room who did not notice. When the song finished Lord Matlock offered an explanation.

"When we were little, our governess used to sing this song to us when we were upset. Cat loved this song especially, and I don't think any of us knew she was singing the wrong lyrics until she asked one day what Jesus did with the mice arrows. Cat refused to believe the governess at first when she insisted that song actually said 'Jesus takes my sorrows away'. Georgiana, I believe your aunt is trying to show you that she understands your innocent error."

"Yes, Georgiana, you are not the only one who makes foolish mistakes." Lady Catherine offered, as though it were a great concession.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Anne?"

"Do you think you could perform that song at the ball?" Lady Catherine was mortified until she realized she was being teased. When she did realize, she looked at Anne and winked.

"Of course I will, but you will have to accompany me on the pianoforte."

"I believe that would be an excellent way to ensure that none of our guests ever accepts an invitation from us again."

"Oh no, Anne, they will be too impressed with the chimney pieces to mind our poor performance." This last was spoken so solemnly that no one was sure if she was serious or not. Confusing the others further, she went on to speak of the organizing of the ball in her normal imperious manner, acting as though the entire incident had not taken place.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Rosings park was awhirl with activity the day of the ball, in fact it had been so for several days. The solemnity of the Easter holiday was nearly forgot by the ladies at Rosings, although they were all proper enough that they did not do any actual work to prepare for ball on that most holy of days.

By the day of the ball, George Darcy was tired of hearing about lace, ribbons, and shoe roses. He was tired of listening to his wife argue with Lady Catherine about how the seating should be arranged, which songs the musicians should play in what order, and how Anne should be dressed. Mr. Darcy had frustrated both of them by suggesting that Anne should wear whichever gown she preferred –Anne, reveling in her newfound confidence, selected neither gown.

Mr. Darcy could not help but feel that the ladies had all gone mad. Lady Anne had never made half such a to-do about any of her celebrations. When he mentioned this to his wife, she glared at him.

"Mr. Darcy, how can you possibly make the comparison?" Elizabeth remonstrated. "This is not just any ball. Although it has not been advertised as such, t_his_ is Anne's introduction to society, her coming out. Anne's reception in society will largely be determined at this ball, and that will directly impact her ability to find a good marriage partner. If Anne _were_ betrothed to your son, this ball would not matter so much. As it is, this will be one of the most important days in her life." This caused Mr. Darcy to see the matter in a new light, and to understand just how great a concession it truly was for Lady Catherine to have agreed to having the ball.

Nonetheless, Mrs. Darcy's words were not enough to convince her husband that the ball truly was of utmost significance, though they were sufficient for him to accept that the fuss and clamor would not be over until the last dance was danced and the last carriage pulled away. His only recourse, therefore, would be to hide from the noise, which is why he found himself in Rosing's library.

After he had withdrawn to the library, Mr. Darcy thought about Lizzy's words. She was right that, though Lady Anne had hosted many balls, she had never hosted a coming out ball. Indeed, the only coming out ball for which Mr. Darcy had seen the preparations was his sister's, and as he recalled, his mother and sister had made quite a fuss over that celebration. As he considered it further, he remembered that his sister already knew she would become Lady Matlock before her introduction to society. Her ball had not had the same significance.

Mr. Darcy wondered how much impact one ball could have? For Anne, he did not believe a ball would be crucial. With her enormous dowry, there would be dozens of men longing to marry her, and even if there were not, Anne did not need to marry since she was independently wealthy. But what had Elizabeth said? That the ball would be important to her ability to find a good marriage partner. Mr. Darcy wondered what that would mean for Anne; Lady Catherine obviously thought Fitzwilliam was the ideal marriage partner for Anne. Mr. Darcy had found Lady Catherine's desire preposterous a few months ago; now with the changes which Anne had undergone, it did not seem wholly ridiculous. If Anne continued on her current trajectory, she would be a good wife to some man. Still, Mr. Darcy thought she was not the sort of bride that Fitzwilliam would need. Fitzwilliam should find a bride who was clever and intellectual but also lively and social enough to keep him from drawing into himself. Mr. Darcy did not think that Anne would be a good wife for his son; Fitzwilliam would be much better off with a wife who was like Lizzy.

Mr. Darcy startled himself with this thought, but could not quite shake it from his mind. For a moment he thought that perhaps if he and Lizzy had hot been forced to marry, then sometime in few years, perhaps she and Fitzwilliam might have met and fallen in love. He laughed at himself for thinking this, though. First of all, it was unlikely that they ever would have met. Furthermore, even if they had met Fitzwilliam would never have considered her because of her situation. Besides, although their marriage was hardly conventional, Mr. Darcy could not but be thankful for all the joy his marriage to Elizabeth had brought not only to himself, but also to all of his family.

Mr. Darcy's reverie was briefly interrupted as he heard footsteps stomping down the hall followed by Lady Catherine booming voice, "Anne, you most certainly are not going to attend the ball looking like that. What have you done to your dress? Mrs. Darcy, how could you let her do this? She looks like we are trying to sell her off."

"I assure you, Lady Catherine, I did not allow this, nor do I support it. Anne, your mother is right; you cannot attend the ball looking like that. I know that is not how the dress looked before."

"I had one of he maids lower the neckline to make it more fashionable."

"It may be the fashion to dress like a harlot, but I will not allow it of my daughter."

"But I am sure the gentlemen will notice me more like this."

"They may notice you, but not in a good way. If all you want is for men to lust after you, you may well accomplish it with that dress. However, if you wish to find a worthy gentlemen who will respect you and treat you with dignity, you cannot flaunt yourself in such a manner." Elizabeth's voice was firm yet gentle.

"What can you know about attracting the sort of man worth marrying. I certainly don't want to end up with some old man." Mr. Darcy realized that he oughtn't to be listening, and felt a tinge of guilt for not having announced himself; he also felt sympathy toward his wife, who surely agreed with Anne, even though he doubted she would ever say it.

"For your information, Miss De Bourgh, Mr. Darcy is the best of men. I can hardly imagine there being another so worthy of my respect and regard. If you value my friendship, you will never again make such insulting remarks regarding our marriage." Hearing Elizabeth's defense made Mr. Darcy's heart swell with pride; he was pleased to have earned her respect, and doubted that he deserved it.

"I am sorry," Anne De Bourgh mumbled meekly. Anne did not once waver in her desire to marry a handsome young man, but she did regret having spoken unkindly to the first person in her life who had offered her genuine friendship. As an afterthought she added, "I am beyond glad that you married Uncle Darcy."

"Well, I suppose it only natural to think of your uncle as an undesirable husband. I think I might need to be concerned for you if you felt otherwise."

"I like Uncle Darcy better since you married him."

"I am sure I have altered for the better since becoming his wife. I daresay we have been a good influence on one another."

"Enough of this sentimental nonsense!" Lady Catherine fumed. "We need to do something about that dress."

"I think I have a solution, Anne. Why not add lace?" Mr. Darcy did not hear Anne's response as the ladies had continued on their way. He chuckled lightly thinking of the situation and could not help wondering where Anne had got the idea that men might prefer a low neckline. He thought about the letter Lydia had written to Elizabeth asking about bosoms. A respectable man would not, Mr. Darcy knew, wish to marry a woman who displayed her chest too provocatively, for it would signify to him that she was lacking in morals. Yet Anne De Bourgh, who was certainly a well-bred, respectable young lady, and who probably had very little idea of the intimacies which might occur between men and women, had very nearly dressed in a way which would tell men otherwise. Would a decent man still have considered her?

Mr. Darcy shook his head, thankful he could retreat from the insanity; he felt a newfound appreciation for Mr. Bennet. He had scorned his father-in-law's tendency to hide away in his book room, but here he was doing the exact same thing. If Rosings could be in such an uproar over one young lady who had no need to marry to secure her future, how much more so must Longbourn be, when there were five young ladies who might face being turned out of their home. At least they could now rest in the assurance that should the worst happen, Elizabeth would be able to provide for them.

From a distance, Mr. Darcy heard Lady Catherine loudly lecturing her daughter. "Lady Catherine and Mrs. Bennet are not so very different after all. How might Lady Catherine be if she had five daughters and an entail to worry about?" he muttered to himself before returning to his book.

About half an hour later, Lord Matlock walked into the library and found Mr. Darcy dozing with his book in his lap and a smile on his face. Lord Matlock almost hated to disturb his repose.

"Darcy, wake up man." Matlock gently shook his brother.

"Huh? Wha-?" Mr. Darcy opened his eyes and saw Matlock, after his initial confusion at being woken, he could see that something was amiss.

"Good God, Matlock, you look as though someone had died."

"I have just received a letter from Richard's commanding officer."

"Goodness, he's not-"

"No he's not dead. Or at least he wasn't when this letter was written."

"He's injured?"

"It seems that Richard volunteer for a particularly dangerous assignment, and he was wounded while carrying it out."

"Oh dear."

"The wound itself wasn't severe. They wouldn't have even bothered mentioning it-"

"It got infected?"

"No, it seems that he picked up some tropical disease from another patient who was being treated in the same place. When this was written, he was suffering considerably, and it doesn't give me much hope. The letter was written six weeks ago; by now, he is probably either dead or recovered, and there's nothing I can do either way."

"I'm sorry."

"The officer expresses his gratitude and commendations for Richard's bravery. Then he offers congratulations because Richard's been made a captain, as if that's supposed to make me feel better about the whole thing. I think I'd rather he wasn't quite so brave."

"I understand, but still, does it not make you proud to know your son would risk himself for the sake of king and country. He has shown admirable bravery."

"Admirable bravery or reckless foolishness? Why didn't I insist the boy study law like we had planned?"

"Because you value his happiness. Can you honestly imagine him happy sitting at a desk most of the day, pouring over stacks of legal documents and making arguments that he doesn't really believe. Fitzwilliam might have enjoyed such a life, he loves debate, but Richard would be miserable."

"Miserable but safe."

"Richard has chosen a life that involves a lot of risk on the chance that he might find happiness in it. Most men at some point in their life must choose whether to pursue happiness or security."

"Langley and Fitzwilliam will never have that choice, though, will they? There lives will always be secure, but their professions as gentlemen were predetermined just as ours were."

"Indeed."

"But it is not as though we have not had some choices to make along the way. I have chosen to throw myself into the political arena, and you have chosen to invest your energies in improving your estate. No doubt your choice has led to greater wealth and mine to greater prestige."

"You are right. Neither of us was given much choice of bride, but I guess we lucked out in that department."

"It was a little luck, but you know I loved your sister, and I never would have proposed if she was plain or shrewish no matter how much my family wanted it, and if Catherine were my only sister, I'm sure you'd never have agreed to it."

"I wonder how much happiness is due to our choices and how much of it is a matter of chance."

"I think your Elizabeth proves that we can make happiness in our lives even when fate deals an unlucky hand."

"I would like to think she is not quite so unfortunate as that implies. It could have been a scoundrel who ran her over."

"Yes, and he'd have probably left her there bloody and unconscious. Her uncle would have found her and brought her home eventually. She'd have undoubtedly been ill longer, but assuming she recovered, she'd have gone back to her parents, grown into a lovely woman and made a brilliant match, because some young man would eventually have realized what a gem she is."

"Her value is above rubies, though it would take an extraordinary young man to look beyond her situation."

"Yes, and she tells me it was her plan never to marry and to live with her sister and teach her nieces 'to embroider cushions and play their instruments very ill'. And if she had, she would have been happy in that life, too, I believe. The girl simply was not made for melancholy."

A burst of giggling rang through the halls as Mr. Darcy replied to Matlock, "Ah, I suppose we may choose to pursue happiness regardless of our circumstances, but now I believe we must pursue getting dressed for the ball lest your sister give us a thrashing."

"Ah yes. We must help Anne risk her security in the hope of finding true happiness. I suppose it's my job to ensure that she doesn't end up wedded to a rake or a scoundrel."

"Let's just say I am glad Sir Lewis named you her guardian and not me. I'm afraid Catherine and I would be constantly at odds."

"Yes, but you would not likely have neglected Anne like I have. You cannot imagine how guilty I feel now that I see how she has improved."

"I cannot believe I would have done better than you."

"The important thing is she is doing well now, and she has a chance at living a fulfilling life."

"Yes, and by the way, I suggest you don't ruin Anne's day by saying anything about Richard until after the ball; the ladies can hear about it tomorrow." Mr. Darcy had nearly distracted Matlock from the awful news he had earlier revealed, but this comment brought the matter to the forefront of his mind. Matlock wondered if Mr. Darcy had been uncommonly open as an intentional distraction.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Gentlemen, what are you two doing? You ought to be upstairs dressing!" Elizabeth scolded, as she spied the two men as she walked past the library door.

"It looks like we are caught, Darcy. Mrs. Darcy, aren't you to be preparing for the ball yourself?"

"I was actually on my way to Mrs. Jenkinson's room. Anne was in need of her assistance, and since I was forwarder than the rest of the ladies, I volunteered to fetch her."

"Why not have a maid fetch her?"

"The maids all have more important work right now. Now, I best be on my way, and you had better be dressed and ready to greet the guests when they arrive."

The gentlemen were ready to greet the guests, but only barely. Lord Matlock entered the great hall just as the first guests were descending from their carriage; Darcy had been ready only a few minutes sooner.

To look at the ladies of the Rosings party, none would have imagined them to have been so frantic or overly worried. All of them seemed to exude calm grace, except for Lady Catherine, who wore her usual imperious air. Even the mousy Mrs. Jenkinson, who tended to blend into the background, seemed to have gained a certain degree of elegance.

When Langley led Anne into the first set, every eye in the room seemed to be turned toward them. After that first set, Anne received far more requests to dance than she had dances available in the evening, especially since she did not yet have the strength to dance every dance. When the night was over, she would be more than satisfied with how the evening had gone.

Few of the rest of the party would give the evening such a glowing report as Anne did. Mr. Darcy did not especially enjoy balls, but since he was old enough he was not expected to dance, he did not find the evening intolerable. Furthermore, there were many people there whom he had not seen in some time, with whom he was pleased to renew an acquaintance. Among these, were Lord and Lady Hudson.

"Darcy!" Lord Hudson sought out his good friend soon after arriving at Rosings, "It is good to see you again. I do not believe we've been in company since before you announced your engagement last year. You must tell me which of these lovely ladies is yours. You, of course, remember Lady Hudson, Amelia Cartwright as was."

"Certainly," Mr. Darcy bowed. " It is good to see you both again. I will introduce Mrs. Darcy to you after the first set. She is the one there dancing with my son."

"Oh, she's a pretty one, Darcy. It must gladden you to see your wife and son on such friendly terms." Mr. Darcy looked over and saw that Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam were laughing together as they danced.

"I remember he told me last summer that he found Mrs. Darcy quite clever."

"That she is. Mrs. Darcy has a fine mind, and has read extensively. We never run short on topics for conversation." Mr. Darcy felt he was being honest, and conveniently forgot the long silences which had characterized the beginning of their marriage.

Lord Hudson felt he ought to make some comment about his own marital felicity, but found he hardly knew what to say. Amelia was sweet and he enjoyed her company, but they hardly enjoyed the easy sort of relationship the Darcys seemed to have. Thankfully, he was spared having to reply by the arrival of his son.

"I was surprised Blakely didn't arrive with you this evening, since I had heard from Lady Catherine that he was attending."

"He is coming with his friend Mr. Fairfax. The two men just arrived from London this afternoon, and were not yet ready to depart when we were."

"You mean," interjected Lady Hudson, "that they wished to be fashionably late." Lord Hudson seemed embarrassed by her candor, but he did not rebuke her.

"They certainly look fashionable," Mr. Darcy replied.

It did not take long for the two gentlemen to approach. "Father, Mr. Darcy, Amelia," Lord Blakely bowed to the gentlemen and kissed his stepmother's hand in greeting.

Mr. Fairfax could scarcely wait through the introductions which followed before he blurted out, "Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire?"

"The same." Mr. Fairfax gave a broad smile at this news.

"My sisters have written reams about the Darcys of Pemberley and have written of little else these last months."

"Your siblings are charming children."

"Thank you. I miss them greatly."

"I see." Mr. Fairfax was surprised to see that Mr. Darcy appeared to know something of why his stepmother had taken her children away from his estate.

"Perhaps you ought to rearrange your affairs so that the children might be more in your company." Though Mr. Darcy's words were not unfriendly, Mr. Fairfax heard judgment in his tone.

"Perhaps, I will. Now tell me, is Mrs. Darcy here? For I understand that she is everything beautiful, elegant and accomplished."

"Oh dear, I do not believe I shall ever live up to such praises!" It was impertinent of Elizabeth to make such a comment, but she found it impossible to resist when she heard herself praised in such a way. She then turned toward Fitzwilliam, who had been leading her to Mr. Darcy, and thanked him once again for the dance. Elizabeth did not notice Fitzwilliam giving Lord Blakely a harsh glare, but an unsurprised Lord Hudson saw it.

"Little Flower, I have a great many people wishing to meet you."

"Introduce us then, please."

Mr. Fairfax was the last of the party to be introduced and he quickly secured Elizabeth's second set.

"Mr. Fairfax, I was much relieved to learn your identity."

"Relieved?"

"Yes sir, for once I knew who you were, I knew who had given you such glowing reports of me."

"I still do not understand why that relieved you?"

"I would think that obvious, Mr. Fairfax, I knew that your sisters would not have any nefarious purposes in exaggerating my talents." Mr. Fairfax chuckled.

"I assure that they, at least, do not believe themselves to be exaggerating, and from what I can see, you seem to live up to their reports."

"Come now, there is no need to prevaricate."

"Very well then, Mrs. Darcy. My sisters would have me believe you as beautiful as Helen of Troy, as wise as Solomon, and as good as the Virgin Mary; I reasonably interpreted their remarks to mean that you are lovely, clever, and kind, which seems true on all counts."

"I shall not question you as to my loveliness, for beauty is in the eye of the beholder. However, I cannot see how you have been able to determine that I am either clever or kind, having as we do, less than a quarter hour's acquaintance."

"Ah, but your cleverness shows in your responses to my comments, and as to your kindness, I may rely on the testimony of my sisters."

"Since you have proven your sincerity, I shall do as ought to have done in the first place and thank you for the compliments."

"You are most welcome. Now I must say that you have me at a great disadvantage, Mrs. Darcy, and I must correct that."

"How is that, sir?"

"You know all about my siblings and I know nothing of yours. Have you any sisters? Are they as pretty and witty as you?"

"I have four sisters, and I believe each is lovely in her own way. My three youngest sisters are yet in the school room, but I believe they shall all be accomplished and lovely when they come out into society."

"And your other sister?"

"Jane has both the beauty of Helen and the goodness of the Madonna; she only lacks the wisdom of Solomon."

"She is witless?"

"Oh no, not at all. She is really quite intelligent and sensible. I truly am sincere about her beauty and goodness."

"May I meet this paragon? Is she here?" Mr. Fairfax asked while scanning the room for a beautiful woman who shared a resemblance to his dance partner.

"Oh no. She is home at Longbourn. I have not seen her since my wedding. My father will not allow her to travel without him, and he does not like to travel."

"If she is as good and beautiful as you say, his caution is likely warranted. Tell me, what sort of man is your father." The two continued to speak of their families until the end of the dance when Mr. Fairfax returned Mrs. Darcy to her husband. Mrs. Darcy had liked Mr. Fairfax very much, but she remembered that this was the man who had brought his mistress to live in his home when young children were present. Clearly, there was more to the gentleman than met the eye.

Elizabeth sat out the third set to keep her husband company and to become better acquainted with the Hudsons. Lord Blakely at this time was dancing with Miss De Bourgh, and Fitzwilliam Darcy was watching them with a dark scowl.

"Mrs. Darcy," Lady Hudson inquired, "what is the relationship between young Mr. Darcy and Miss De Bourgh?" Elizabeth was purposely obtuse in her reply.

"Why they are cousins, of course." Lady Hudson half-smiled in response.

"I am aware of that. I try not to listen too much to gossip, but I had heard rumors that the two were expected to marry. I dismissed them at first, but given the evidence, I begin to wonder. I hope you don't find me too impertinent in asking."

"I cannot see how it would be offensive to ask for the truth, but I don't know what evidence you mean."

"Miss De Bourgh has been kept away from society despite being past the age of an expected debut. Then she is introduced to society for the season just as young Mr. Darcy is about to begin his last term at Cambridge, which would allow her to have one season before he graduates and is eligible for marriage. All this might be overlooked as merely circumstantial if it were not for his behavior."

"His behavior?"

"Yes, young Mr. Darcy has chosen not to dance, and instead he is standing in the corner and glaring at Miss De Bourgh's partner, which would seem to be indicative of a man jealous of the attention paid to his future bride." Lizzy looked to see that Mr. Darcy was indeed glaring at Lord Blakely.

"You do make a good case, but you are incorrect. The marriage of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Anne De Bourgh is Lady Catherine's dearest wish, but there is no betrothal. Miss De Bourgh was not introduced sooner because she was in ill health. Also, young Mr. Darcy plans to tour the continent once his formal education is complete. Nevertheless, I cannot explain his current behavior. In general, he does not like to dance, but he generally does not look so menacing. Perhaps he has developed tender feelings for his cousin after all." Elizabeth quickly repressed the part of her which was saddened by the idea of Fitzwilliam having tender feelings for any lady.

"That does seem likely. She is a pretty girl. Would you be pleased if young Mr. Darcy married her?"

"I would certainly not be displeased as I like Miss De Bourgh very well, but I do not think he is at all inclined to marry at present."

"Well, at least he need not worry about her current partner enticing her away, for though she does seem to enjoy my stepson's attentions, he cannot possibly steal her away since he is already married."

"I had thought he was, but then was wondering if I had misremembered when he arrived without a wife."

"Lady Blakely in increasing, and could not make the trip."

"Oh, and he chose to leave her and travel all this distance for a ball?"

"I do not think he made the trip for the ball. I believe he had some business to settle with his father."

"Ah, that makes more sense. Are you and Lady Blakely close?"

"No. She seems nice, but she is one who likes to stay at home, and she doesn't speak much when I visit her, so I always feel like I am an intrusion. Lord Blakely insists that his wife enjoys my visits, although she doesn't show it. Maybe as we get to know one another we will become better friends, as we are quite near one another in age."

"Perhaps so. I hope that you and I shall become good friends, too. I shall have few acquaintances in London, and I know Lord Matlock wishes to throw me full force into the season."

"Lord Matlock does?"

"Yes, he quite intends to use me as a hostess. He has not said as much, but I also suspect he wishes me to help him find a suitable bride for his son. Mr. Darcy doesn't particularly like town, but I think he and Matlock are somewhat like-minded. Mr. Darcy feels that if I am well-known and well-liked in London it will be helpful to his children when they are ready to think of marriage."

"Well, I suppose men would not marry at all if they did not need hostesses for their parties and decorations for their arms."

"Goodness, Lady Hudson, surely that is not how you truly see marriage?" Lady Hudson sighed, but did not answer.

When the song ended, Lord Blakeley petitioned Elizabeth for her hand and was accepted. With her eyes, she attempted to convince Fitzwilliam that he ought to ask Lady Hudson to dance, as she had been sitting out the entire evening thus far., but it was to no avail. In truth, Fitzwilliam had known exactly what Elizabeth had wanted of him, but he had no desire to comply.

Lord Blakely saw the silent communication and had seen the younger Darcy glaring at him, and reached his own conclusions. Blakely smiled and decided he would have some fun at the man's expense.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Lord Blakely thought that he understood Fitzwilliam Darcy. Blakely had been shocked last summer, when Lord Hudson had confronted him about his elopement with Miss Jenkins. He was even more astonished when Fitzwilliam had been revealed as the source of his father's information. Lord Hudson had assumed that Fitzwilliam had been in love with Miss Jenkins and had hoped to marry her before the elopement had taken place; Blakely knew it was not so. He knew that Fitzwilliam Darcy had met "Antoinette" at Madame Lorraine's and shortly thereafter had purchased her to have as his mistress. Lord Hudson had given Darcy a tidy sum, supposedly to help Miss Jenkins return to her brother and regain her respectability. However, Blakely had spoken to the Jenkins family, who averred that they had heard nothing from the missing young lady (Blakely's role in her disappearance had been kept from them). He concluded, therefore, that young Darcy had used the money to keep Miss Jenkins for himself. Blakely made the mistake of judging Fitzwilliam's character based on what was in his own black heart, which allowed him to reach many unmerited conclusions. After witnessing Fitzwilliam's interactions with Mrs. Darcy, Blakely believed that it would disconcert Fitzwilliam considerably to flirt with her.

Lord Blakely was a master at charming young ladies. He was able to flirt subtly and flatter without seeming obsequious or sycophantic. He was also skilled at generating sympathy for himself, by painting a picture of his life that was unpleasant but believable. It would later occur to Elizabeth that Lord Blakely was, in this respect at least, everything George Wickham aimed to be.

When she was dancing with Lord Blakely, though, Elizabeth had no idea that she was a toy in his demented game.

"Mrs. Darcy, I heard you disclaim Fairfax's declaration of your perfection." Elizabeth laughed.

"Did you know, Mrs. Darcy, that your eyes sparkle when you laugh?" This Elizabeth had been told before, but never by such a handsome young man. "I shall endeavor therefore to make you laugh as much as possible."

"You and I shall be great friends then, for I dearly love to laugh."

"You and Darcy seem to be great friends."

"It should not surprise you that my husband is my most particular friend." Blakely grinned.

"Oh, no, I should have been more specific. I meant that you seem quite close to the young Mr. Darcy. I saw the two of you dancing together."

"I suppose we are close."

"I bet he likes watching your eyes sparkle, too." Elizabeth blushed rather brightly.

"You cannot honestly think so. I am his stepmother."

"A man is not oblivious to a lovely woman simply because he cannot make her his wife. I find much greater pleasure in dancing with you because you are pleasing to the eye. Darcy is not blind, so I assure you he has noticed." Elizabeth's cheeks again turned pink, and she knew that a change of subject was in order.

"Tell me about Lady Blakely. I am disappointed not to make her acquaintance."

"I do hope you will meet her soon. She has so few friends. I believe she is quite lonely and depressed. She rarely leaves the house. I believe she would greatly benefit from your lively spirits. I hope you will come to call on her."

"Perhaps Lady Hudson might bring me on one of her calls. Why is Lady Blakely so depressed? Is it simply being confined?"

"Oh no, she is sad because she did not wish to marry me. She was in love with another but only accepted me because her father insisted. I did not know until we were already married, otherwise I never would have asked for her hand. Now, she is trapped with me until death parts us. I wish I could make her happy, but I can't." Lizzy felt stirrings of sympathy for this Lord who was unloved by his wife. The complete inappropriateness of his disclosure did not occur to her.

"I am sorry to hear that, my lord. It must pain you daily."

"Oh it does. But at this moment, I shall not think about that. I shall only think about this dance and the pretty woman sharing it with me."

Fitzwilliam was staring at Elizabeth and Blakely, and watching Elizabeth blush with pleasure. By this point, Fitzwilliam knew Elizabeth well enough to realize she would never betray her husband, but he also believed she was naïve enough to be deceived by the man, and Fitzwilliam already knew that Blakely was not opposed to using force to gain what he wanted. The thought that Blakely might hurt Elizabeth grew fury within Fitzwilliam's breast. He had no idea that this was Blakely's exact intention.

After Blakely had returned Elizabeth to Mr. Darcy, Fitzwilliam approached him.

"Might I have a word with you?"

"Say what you will."

"Not here." Darcy led Blakely out onto the balcony.

"Whatever is the matter Darcy?" Blakely asked casually.

"You." Darcy stated firmly.

"Me? My goodness, Darcy, we've barely seen each other in a year. I cannot see what I have done to bother you." Darcy took a few deep breaths and stared at Blakely.

"You _will_ stay away from the women in my family!"

Unbeknownst to the gentlemen, Lady Hudson had asked Elizabeth to accompany her outside for some fresh air. The two ladies had stepped on the balcony, but when they heard raised voices, they looked at one another and stepped back into the shadows. Elizabeth debated whether or not to eavesdrop, she decided to stay and rationalized the decision by telling herself that someone needed to be close by in case the mens' tempers flared. Lady Hudson, on the other hand, did not even consider leaving.

"Oh do not worry your pretty little head, Darcy. I won't trifle with your precious Miss De Bourgh. She's pretty enough, but not worth the trouble I'd be in later."

"Blakely, I said to stay away from all the women of my family!"

"Oh? Do you think I am going to impose myself on Lady Catherine. I have standards, Darcy."

"Blakely." Darcy's voice had a harshness Elizabeth had never heard. "You will stay away from Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth felt utterly confused by this point. Lord Blakely had seemed like a charming man, but surely Fitzwilliam knew she would never betray Mr. Darcy. He couldn't think she would let Lord Blakely seduce her. Elizabeth was, however, beginning to have serious doubts about the gentleman who had been charming her a few minutes before.

"You cannot expect me to stay away from that delectable little morsel."

"You will not speak of her in such a way!"

"Oh. You seem quite riled. Tell me Darcy is she as enjoyable as she looks?"

"I do not like what you are insinuating," Fitzwilliam growled.

"Come now, I've seen how she admires you, and you were obviously jealous of the attention I paid her."

"She is like a sister to me." Fitzwilliam declared with complete sincerity.

"There's no need to lie to me, Darcy. I know you keep a mistress at school, but your father would never allow you to keep one when you're with him. What could be more convenient than a pretty lady who lives right down the hall? I am sure she must be lonely for company. You know she cannot love your father."

"Mrs. Darcy would never behave as you imply, and neither would I."

"It's a pity. I wouldn't hesitate if I were you."

"You would cuckold your own father?"

"If Amelia were prettier. I'm sure you've noticed that she is rather plain. It's a shame too, because she'd be so easy to seduce. My father barely pays her any notice. I'm sure your father is the same way. Mrs. Darcy deserves better than he can give her."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am fairly confident that both my father and his wife are quite satisfied in their relationship. If you saw them together you would not doubt that!"

"Fine, so you aren't tupping Mrs. Darcy. I know you are tempted. She's a lovely woman."

"It would not matter if she were more beautiful than Aphrodite, I could never live with myself if I dishonored my own father in such a manner."

"Well, just because you won't try to win her, doesn't mean I shouldn't. I don't for an instant believe she is satisfied. I'll put a real smile on Mrs. Darcy's face. It is only a matter of time." Fitzwilliam could not tolerate any more. Though he was not as skilled at pugilism as at fencing, he knew precisely where to land his fist to knock Lord Blakely down with one blow, and landing a punch on Blakely's smug face was an appealing idea. Nonetheless, Fitzwilliam felt that such a gesture would not be a true gentleman's reaction.

Fitzwilliam looked Blakely in the eye, and throwing down his glove, firmly declared, "Your insults to my family's honor cannot go unchallenged. I demand satisfaction." Lizzy gasped, but thankfully the gentlemen did not hear her.

Now Blakely was a gentleman in name, but not in character, and he was also a coward. He had no desire to face Fitzwilliam Darcy's sword or his pistol. He knew Fitzwilliam to be a champion fencer, and suspected he was also a fine marksman. Moreover, a duel was a matter of honor, and Blakely had no honor. Nevertheless, Blakely knew that he could never face polite society again if he refused Fitzwilliam's challenge. So, he did what was expected of him and accepted.

"I will have my second contact you," Lord Blakely stated firmly without announcing yet which weapon he would choose, then he looked Fitzwilliam in the eye briefly and walked away." The two men parted, Blakely wondering how he had managed to misjudge Fitzwilliam, and Fitzwilliam wondering how any man could be such a despicable monster.

Once the gentlemen had exited the balcony, Lady Hudson and Mrs. Darcy removed from their hiding place in the shadows. Elizabeth noticed that her companion was trembling and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Lady Hudson, would you like me to show you to a quiet place where you might rest. I would be happy to inform your husband that you have taken ill."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy. I would appreciate that." Lady Hudson stammered through her sniffles.

After settling Lady Hudson in a little used sitting and directing a maid to fetch some tea, Lizzy returned to the ballroom, where she would spend the rest of her evening doing her utmost to appear as though nothing was wrong. For the most part she succeeded, for most of the revelers were to busy enjoying themselves to notice her, and those her were not were too preoccupied with their own concerns.

Fitzwilliam, upon entering the ballroom, immediately sought out his cousin Langley, who had just finished dancing a set.

"Cousin, I need to speak with you."

"Goodness, you look positively peaked. Whatever is the matter?"

"I cannot tell you at the moment please let us find somewhere private where we won't be overheard."

"This had better be important; our aunt and cousin will not look fondly on our leaving the ballroom should they notice."

"Trust me, this is important."

Once they were safely away from the crowd, Fitzwilliam explained, "I have just challenged Blakely to a duel, and I need you to be my second."

"Darcy, you had better know what you're about. I know you are not a hot-headed fool, so I trust this is not due to some petty insult to your pride."

"I should say not. He slandered Mrs. Darcy."

"But he has barely met her."

"Yes, but he informed me of his plan to seduce her, confident that it would be easy."

"Ah. I can tell by your expression that he said more."

"I will not deign to repeat his vile insinuations. Will you be my second?"

"Yes, Darcy, of course."

"And please do not tell my father." Langley looked skeptical at this last.

"Do you not think your father deserves to know what you are about?"

"Perhaps, but I cannot bear him hearing why I have demanded satisfaction. I honestly am not sure how he would react."

"Do you think he would object to you dueling?"

"He might, or then again, he might insist that he ought to be the one fighting."

"Have you any idea of which weapon Blakely will choose?"

"I can hardly say."

Interestingly, Lord Blakely was discussing this very question with his chosen second, Mr. Fairfax. Mr. Fairfax had been as curious as Langley had been regarding the reason for the duel, but Lord Blakely's answer had been far more vague and circumspect.

"I made some inappropriate comments about a young lady whom Darcy seems to care for." Mr. Fairfax, having heard all the gossip circling the room, assumed the lady was Miss De Bourgh, and he could not have imagined just how base Lord Blakely's statements had been. Unlike Lord Blakely, Mr. Fairfax was not an evil man, while he was no saint, he did have some moral standards; if he had heard Blakely's vile remarks regarding a woman his sisters' held dear, his conscience would not have allowed him to accept the position as Blakely's second. However, believing that Blakely had probably made some crass comment about the size of Miss De Bourgh's assets, he had no problem offering his assistance.

"I see. Have you decided on your weapon?"

"It is a hard question. If I choose swords, I will certainly lose, as Darcy is known to be an expert swordsman, but I can be reasonably confident he will be satisfied at first blood, so my life will be in no danger. If I choose pistols, there is more room for error. I do not believe he would shoot to kill, but a bullet aimed at the arm which was only a few inches off could be deadly. However, I am a good shot, and there is an excellent chance I could win with pistols."

"Do you think if he was wounded that the issue would be resolved, or would he insist on continuing?"

"I cannot say."

"Then you could have his death on your conscience." Though he did not have much conscience, Blakely nodded.

"I will choose swords."

From there the two discussed further details, and after settling on the time and place for the duel, Mr. Fairfax approached Fitzwilliam, who was clever enough to realize his purpose.

"I expect you have some details regarding my upcoming appointment with your friend."

"I do."

"My cousin here will help you make the necessary arrangements." The two seconds left the ballroom, leaving Fitzwilliam to once again stand aloof in the corner for several minutes.

"Rapiers at dawn, in three days," Langley whispered to his cousin upon his return.

"Where?"

"The field behind the old sawmill."

"I'm surprised at his weapon of choice."

"Perhaps he is unaware of your skill, or perhaps he is a fencer himself."

"I assume you will spar with me to prepare."

"I believe I will enjoy it. Now, cousin, you must go and ask some lady or other to dance, else the rumors will become even more fierce." Darcy wanted nothing more than to go up to his chambers and be alone, but he conceded Langley's point. Still, he thought he would dance with the one lady he knew would not have any mistaken notions of his intentions.

"Mrs. Darcy, would you dance the next set with me?"

"I am sorry, young Mr. Darcy," and she was, for she knew he must be even less inclined to make merry than she, but he was obviously putting forth an effort.

"Then I shall join my father, my uncle, and Lord Hudson over there. They appear to be having an animated conversation."

"Oh no you shall not, sir. You have scarcely danced this evening. I shall pick some partners for you."

"I thank you for your offer, but I have no need of your assistance." Elizabeth excused his brusque reply, as she knew he had just cause for an ill temper, but she did not accept his refusal.

"Hear my suggestions at least, before dismissing them." Fitzwilliam decided to humor his stepmother, though he had no intention of following her advice.

"Very well."

"Mrs. Jenkinson -she will be flattered to have been asked. If you do not wish to speak much, merely ask about her late husband or about her nieces and nephews. The parsons's wife -you have met her on several occasions so she is not a stranger, Ask her about her children; there is no subject she loves more. Miss Winters –She has recently become betrothed, you may offer your congratulations and ask her to speak of her young man. I assure you, she has plenty to say. Or Miss Watson, there," Elizabeth gestured to a plain-looking young lady in spectacles whose nose was deep inside a book, "ask her what she has been reading lately. If you dance with her, you can have a pleasant conversation if you wish, and you will be giving her consequence."

"Are you suggesting, Mrs. Darcy, that by the small sacrifice of dancing with Miss Watson, I might bring considerable happiness." Elizabeth was pleased that Fitzwilliam remembered her words from several months before.

"I am suggesting nothing of the sort, for I do not belief it to be a punishment for you to stand up with Miss Watson. I quite believe you will enjoy yourself."

"Very well. I will ask these ladies to dance, but you must grant me your supper set."

"If you insist, but I do ask that you choose seats for us beside your father."

"I will see you then for the supper set," Fitzwilliam bowed, and went to ask Mrs. Jenkinson for a dance.

Following Elizabeth's advice did not make the evening enjoyable for Fitzwilliam; no evening could possibly have been enjoyable given the circumstances, but he did find that listening to his stepmother had made the ball more bearable. Still, he would find himself relieved when the night finally drew to an end.

As soon as people began to depart Rosings, Elizabeth went to check on Lady Hudson, whom she was surprised to find was still weeping, as she clutched a handkerchief in her hand. Lizzy couldn't help the anger which welled up inside her at the sight. It was not a reasonable emotion, but it seemed unfair that Lady Hudson could just sit and weep for hours, while she had to go out pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, or risk Lady Catherine and Anne becoming either angry or suspicious.

"I see you are still drowning in misery," Lizzy said harshly. When Lady Hudson looked up at her with such a pained expression, Lizzy immediately regretted her hastily spoken words.

"I am sure you can't imagine how I feel. You're the one with a stepson who will defend your honor, while mine thinks I am a whore!" Lady Hudson snapped back. Lizzy was shocked and stared in astonishment at Lady Hudson; she had never before heard such language spoken by a lady.

Finally, Elizabeth offered an apology, "I am sorry, I ought not to have spoken as I did, It was incredibly rude. I am much overwrought and I envied you the opportunity to relieve your turmoil through tears while I had to act as though nothing was amiss." Lady Hudson looked at Elizabeth and nodded. Elizabeth hardly knew how to interpret such a gesture.

"And I should not have spoken as I did to you."

"I hope you will still wish to be my friend."

"I have so few of those, you cannot doubt I will. I had no idea, when I agreed to marry, what a lonely business it would be."

"You've not been married long, have you?"

"Only a few months. I foolishly believed that my husband would be just as kind and attentive to me after we married as he was before. Now I feel like he's always disappointed in me, and I do not know

why." Elizabeth laughed lightly, and her companion clammed up.

"I can see you find my situation amusing."

"Only because I might have said nearly the same thing after my own marriage."

"But you seem so happy, and Mr. Darcy speaks so highly of you."

"But it was not always so. We had a bit of difficulty before we began to talk to each other."

"Oh."

"Let me leave that as something to think on. In the meantime, let us take you back to your husband, who will surely be wishing to leave soon."

"You will visit me when you come to London?"

"Of course, I will, and if you would welcome my letters, I would be have to write to you before that."

"Oh I would!"

Nearly all of the other guests had left by the time Lady Hudson returned to her obviously concerned husband. Lord Hudson was as solicitous as any caring husband might be expected to be. Lizzy noticed and reflected that perhaps there was hope for the Hudsons, if only they could talk to one another. Why, she wondered, did no one write a book entitled _How to Understand Men_?

Needless to say Lizzy was relieved when the last guests had departed and she was able to retire. She knew that Anne wished for her to stay up so that they might rehash the entire evening, but Anne was satisfied with a promise that every last detail would be discussed. Nevertheless, despite having pled fatigue, Elizabeth was actually unable to sleep for several hours,

Unsurprisingly, Elizabeth was not the only one unable to sleep. The two men who planned to meet on the field of honor were each alone pacing in their private chambers. Lord Blakely was the one who calmed himself first. He pondered each aspect of Fitzwilliam's challenge, and then he hastily wrote a letter to his wife, entrusting his valet to see that it was delivered express without anyone else knowing. Fitzwilliam also eventually gave over pacing to sit at his escritoire and write. Rather than one hasty express, he began to write several thoughtful epistles to each of the people who were dearest to him. He hoped these letters would never be read, but in the case that he did not survive, he wished to bid his loved ones good-bye. He had never been one to speak much of how he felt; it was contrary to his reserved personality to do so, but writing these farewells seemed the proper thing to do, and it a strange way, writing the letters calmed him.

Fitzwilliam did not truly think it likely that he would not win the duel. He was well aware of his own skill with the sword. Nevertheless, he hardly knew what to expect from an opponent who was clearly not a man of honor. He would certainly not assume a victory, but instead, would prepare himself as much as possible.

The day after the ball was a peculiar one. The inhabitants of Rosings Park sat gathered in the drawing room, where the atmosphere seemed even more stifling than normal. Lord Matlock and George Darcy were preoccupied by their concerns for Richard (they decided not to share the news until dinnertime), while their sons were preoccupied with the upcoming duel. Anne De Bourgh vacillated between ebullient chatter about her handsome partners and subdued silence, as she listened to Lady Catherine's diatribes about why each of those gentlemen was completely unsuitable. Mrs. Jenkinson, in Elizabeth's estimation, was torn between being supportive of Anne and showing agreement to her employer. Georgiana was full of questions about the dance, but every time she asked a question, Mrs. Templeton would glare at her, as though the asking was somehow inappropriate. Elizabeth felt completely at a loss for what to say. She knew her husband was troubled but did not know the cause, she knew her stepson was troubled and was not supposed to know the cause, and she knew she was supposed to be the supportive friend, encouraging Anne in her foray into the marriage mart; what she did not know, was how she was supposed to act or what she was supposed to say.

Finally, Elizabeth decided she needed to get away.

"I am going for a walk. Would anyone care to join me?"

Anne, who thought it would be an excellent opportunity to share secrets she could not divulge before her mother, jumped at the chance. Only to be told by her mother that she needed to rest after having been so active the previous day. Anne, who was unfailingly grateful for her mother hosting the ball, conceded to her mother's wishes without complaint. No one else offered to join Elizabeth, so she set off into the grove alone.

Elizabeth found a patch of soft grass underneath a willow tree, and laid down to rest beneath it. She sat staring up into the tree, watching a mother bird feed her newly hatched chicks. She thought about a scripture verse she had been made to memorize as a child about how God watches over the sparrows even though two of them are sold for a penny. She knew she ought to find some comfort in the verse, but she also reflected that people were probably a lot harder to look after than sparrows. After all, sparrows didn't have to worry about honor or justice, and they certainly did not fight in duels.

Probably because she had not slept well the night before, Elizabeth easily drifted off to sleep, where her mind turned her musings into a rather fanstastical dream in which two enormous sparrows dressed in medieval armor were jousting to win the favor of a female sparrow, who happened to have golden curls and brilliant blue eyes framed with long dark lashes. At some point in her dream, the jousts transformed into swords, and the sparrows transformed into men, and the sounds of swords clashing and men grunting seemed to be growing nearer.

Elizabeth might never have realized that there was any external source affecting her dream had she not been rudely awakened by her stepson tripping and falling backwards on top of her.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth cried. Fitzwilliam, seeing where he had landed, quickly jumped up, though unfortunately he tore Elizabeth's dress with his sword in the process.

"Mrs. Darcy, pardon me," Fitzwilliam cried, then in a more accusing voice, "how long have you been here?" He had not meant to sound so unpleasant, but he was thoroughly embarrassed to have landed atop Mrs. Darcy, and he was also afraid she had heard him discussing the duel with Langley. It would not do for his father's wife to know what he was about.

"I am not certain," Elizabeth answered, rubbing her eyes. She felt rather offended by Fitzwilliam's manner, and was still sleep-addled enough to be confused by her surroundings. "I must have dozed off, but now that I am awake, I shall leave you to your sparring, since my presence is obviously unwelcome." She hastily wrapped her hair, which had fallen down, into a sloppy bun and tied on the bonnet which she had earlier removed. Then she looked over at the two men, and saw that they had both removed their jackets, waistcoats, and cravats. She found the sight of the two handsome gentlemen to be captivating but disconcerting. Elizabeth could not explain why she was drawn to the sight of them so, and was somewhat ashamed of it.

Fitzwilliam was abashed as he realized that it was they who had intruded upon Mrs. Darcy and not the reverse; he ought to have seen that immediately, but his head was somewhat clouded by the circumstances and by the tumble he had taken.

"Mrs. Darcy, my apologies. You need not go?" Mrs. Darcy gave Fitzwilliam a perplexed look, he sounded as though he was asking her if she could stay. Perhaps Fitzwilliam had bumped his head when he tripped over her.

"My cousin is saying that we would be delighted to have you stay and watch us spar, but he is mortified by the manner of his greeting." Elizabeth gave Fitzwilliam a questioning look to see if he agreed.

Fitzwilliam cleared his throat and look at his cousin with a raised eyebrow, but finally he added, "Yes, Mrs. Darcy, please feel free to stay and watch, now that I am aware of your presence, I promise not to crush you. Should you like, you may act as judge." Elizabeth's sweet laughter rang out through the grove.

"I am afraid that, having never witnessed a fencing match before, that I would be a terrible judge."

"Well," responded Langley, "then will you grant me a token, fair lady." Langley then offered Elizabeth a much exaggerated courtly bow. Elizabeth returned his bow with a deep curtsy. Then, she reached into her pocket for her handkerchief, only to remember that she had blown her nose on it, and could hardly offer it to Langley. Elizabeth grinned as she remembered her mother had once advised her that she should always carry more than one handkerchief in case a handsome young man should ask for one. This was perhaps the first time she had regretted not following Mrs. Bennet's advice. Thankfully, she remembered that she had been wearing a ribbon in her hair before, and she looked to the ground and found that it was still there. She bent to pick it up and tied it around Langley's arm.

"Now, that you have my token, I shall expect you to be the victor."

Fitzwilliam smirked and teased her, "How unfair that you should be choose to bestow a token on your nephew over your son."

"My nephew asked for one; you have not, young Mr. Darcy. I have shown no favoritism. Had you asked, I'd have given you a token. Of course, if you asked now, I'd feel obliged to offer one, but that would seem rather odd, would it not? Besides, I have naught to give but a soiled handkerchief, and I cannot think you would want that." Fitzwilliam smiled and shook his head.

"No indeed. I shall have to best my cousin on my own merits then, without the luck you'd have granted me. Shall we, Langley?" The two men then walked several yards away, bowed to one another, and began to spar.

Elizabeth watched the as the two handsome gentleman danced about one another with clashing swords. The sun glinting off the swords and the shiny sweat trickling from the men's foreheads seemed to give the whole scene a mystical air which Elizabeth found enchanting.

Though Elizabeth was absolutely mesmerized, the gentlemen were so focused on their swordplay that they soon forgot her presence. As they did, their polite language slipped away, and their conversation became completely unguarded.

Lizzy could not, at first, hear what Fitzwilliam and Langley were saying, but as they sparred, they unconsciously moved toward her. When they came within her hearing range, she was absolutely astonished by what she heard. It was not primarily the men's unrefined language which shocked Elizabeth; she was truly stunned to hear the vicious insults and vile insinuations Langley was hurling at Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth had noticed on previous occasions that Langley generally seemed protective of his slightly younger cousin so seeing the viscount speak so meanly was unfathomable. Moreover, Fitzwilliam seemed not at all affected, but instead he had a large grin as he easily deflected all of Langley's blows. It occurred to Elizabeth that Langley was seeking an advantage over Fitzwilliam by distracting him with anger. Still, even if it was part of the game, it seemed that Langley had gone too far.

When Elizabeth heard a comment degrading herself, she wondered what sort of man Langley truly was. This did not seem like the kind of comment the gentleman who had always been friendly toward her would make; it seemed much more like something to expect from Lord Blakely. It was only after Elizabeth had this thought that she comprehended the situation. Lord Langley was intentionally acting the part of Blakely in order to prepare Fitzwilliam to duel that man.

Elizabeth was flooded with relief, knowing that Langley was merely acting the part of a scoundrel, but the happy light-hearted feeling she had had before disappeared. This fencing was not mere sport for the gentlemen; it was serious business.

Langley continued his attempts to rile his opponent, but Fitzwilliam remained unperturbed. With his calmness of mind, he handily won the match, and was rewarded with Elizabeth's hearty applause. The gentlemen turned to look at her, and both of their faces turned red. Both were wondering the same thing: how much had Mrs. Darcy heard?

The two gentlemen came and seated themselves in the grass on either side of Mrs. Darcy.

"Mrs. Darcy," Fitzwilliam spoke first, "I am not certain how much of that you heard. I believe we both forgot there was a lady present, and we did not guard our tongues accordingly. I assure you, as well, that my cousin did not mean the loathsome words he spoke."

"I am relieved to have you affirm what I had already discerned. I am not offended, but I am curious." Langley and Fitzwilliam looked at one another warily, hoping they did not have to divulge much to sate her curiosity.

"Curious about what?"

"Well, I am troubled by the thought that there are topics which ought not be addressed before ladies and words which we ought not to hear. If language is so unsavory that it is unfitting for ladies' ears, can it really be appropriate for gentlemen to speak? I believe I understand your motive, but I cannot accept that the ends justify the means in this case, especially since young Mr. Darcy remained inflappable. If you feel you owe me an apology, let it be for having spoken so at all, and not merely for having spoken so in my hearing."

"The lady does have a point," Fitzwilliam added, with a sly grin. While Langley had spoken utter filth in imitation of Lord Blakely, Fitzwilliam had done no more than use impolite language laced with minor profanities.

Langley looked at Elizabeth, then back to Fitzwilliam, "I am glad she is your mother and not mine! I am not required to obey!" Privately, Langley was thinking that Elizabeth's spirited manner rather pleased him and that his Uncle Darcy was a very lucky man.

"Goodness, and I cannot even lecture you on the need to respect your elders, for you have some years on me. Therefore, I would have to eat my words in short order. Now, are you done sparring? Or will there be another performance for me to watch." The two gentlemen looked at one another in silent communication for a moment.

"I believe we will have another go at it."

As Lizzy watched their lunges and parries, she thought that at some point she might ask them if they would teach her to fence. However, she knew that there was too much at stake right now for the gentlemen to waste practice time on frivolous nonsense.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Mr. Darcy came to his wife's chambers to escort her to dinner, he found that she was not yet ready to go down. Marie was hurriedly pinning up Elizabeth's curls, while lecturing her mistress in French about the state of her hair when she returned from the great outdoors. It was probably a good thing that Mr. Darcy could not understand Marie's words, for he most likely would have reprimanded her for disrespecting Mrs. Darcy.

"I hope, Little Flower, that you are nearly ready."

"Nearly so, I know Lady Catherine will be displeased if we are late, but I do not think it should matter."

"I am not concerned for Lady Catherine's feelings. Matlock has some news he wishes to share with all of us." Mr. Darcy's tone was somber, so Elizabeth knew the news could not be good.

"Is this news the cause of your mood earlier?"

"Yes. I am afraid I was not good company."

"It is no matter. It seems that nearly everyone was in an ill mood for one reason or another. Except for Anne. She was too delighted with her ball. I think the only thing that could possibly dampen her spirits would be someone's death." Elizabeth had spoken jestingly, but when she saw Mr. Darcy's ashen face, she feared the worst and asked him who had died.

"No one. Well, at least we do not know if he has died. Oh it is so terrible, all this worrying and not knowing what has happened. Why they would send a message telling a man his son is deathly ill, when he cannot possibly go to his son, I do not know. It seems like it would be better to wait until they had either good or bad news to report."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

"Richard." Mr. Darcy paused and swallowed, "Matlock had a letter saying that he has been wounded and is feverishly ill.

"Oh my!"

"We didn't say anything sooner because we didn't want to ruin Anne's ball."

"I think that was the right choice."

While Mr. Darcy was informing Elizabeth of Richard's condition, Fitzwilliam and Langley were being harangued by their aunt for their long absence that afternoon. Both were relieved when Mr. and Mrs. Darcy entered the room, since it quieted Lady Catherine; however, their relief would be short-lived.

Once all were in the drawing room, Lord Matlock called for their attention. He drew out the letter from Richard's commanding officer and read it to all of them. Georgiana, upon hearing the news, burst into tears. Fitzwilliam was the first to notice, and he took his sister and cradled her on his lap, whispering to her that all would be well.

Elizabeth was touched by his brotherly affection, but she also noticed the pain and worry in Fitzwilliam's eyes. Although his distress was not so loudly expressed as his sister's, it was obvious to Elizabeth as she looked on. Although it was an absurd notion, part of Lizzy wished she could take Fitzwilliam into her arms and comfort him just as he was comforting his sister. Lizzy approached the Darcy siblings and sat down beside them, placing one hand on Fitzwilliam and taking one of Georgiana's hands in the other. Then she looked up at Mr. Darcy, beckoning him with her eyes. Mr. Darcy, in response, sat down on Fitzwilliam's other side and placed an arm over his son's shoulder.

It was only after Georgiana's tears had stopped and Fitzwilliam had composed himself that Elizabeth looked up and realized that no one was offering comfort to Matlock or Langley, who reason would suggest were in the most need of it. She walked toward the two gentlemen and offered each a hand.

"I will pray for him." Whether it was the words, or the comfort of her touch, both gentlemen felt a glimmer of hope.

"Thank you."

Then Langley turned toward his father and spoke half jestingly, "I think you need to find me a pretty new mother. There is something to be said for a woman's touch in times of trial."

"Perhaps," Matlock replied with a half smile, "or perhaps you need to find yourself a wife."

Anne De Bourgh was looking on, and when she had seen Elizabeth offer the two gentlemen her hands, Anne wondered why she had not thought to go to them. When she heard Matlock's comment about Langley needing a wife, she wondered if he might consider her for the position; after all, he had asked for her opening set at the ball. Anne wondered if she offered Langley compassion he would notice her and wish to be with her; then, she chided herself for thinking of taking advantage of the man's worry for her own gain. The guilt she felt for thinking such a thought caused her to draw away entirely, feeling too ashamed of herself to offer even the comfort which ought to have been a natural result of cousinly affection.

"We must not let dinner get cold." Lady Catherine suddenly proclaimed in a cold, haughty tone. Only the hint of tears at the corner of the lady's eyes gave any hint that the news about Richard had affected her at all, and if she had been able, Lady Catherine would have hidden even that hint.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Elizabeth spent several hours over the next two days in the Rosings chapel. She had promised to pray for Richard, and she did, but she prayed even more for Fitzwilliam. The thought of him coming to any harm distressed her.

"I am touched that you would spend so much time praying for a young man whom you have never met. It cannot mean anything to you whether he lives or dies."

"Not directly, sir, but Lieutenant Fitzwilliam means a great deal to you and to the rest of the family. Because of that, he is important to me. In all fairness I ought to tell you that he is not the only one I am praying for."

"Oh?"

"I have been praying for your son as well. Had you noticed his withdrawn mood these past days?"

"I confess I have not. I suppose I have been too focused on my own concerns. I am not surprised, though. He and Richard have always been close." Elizabeth had been debating with herself if she should reveal what she knew about Fitzwilliam to Mr. Darcy. She was not supposed to know about the duel at all, and it was not her business to interfere.

"I am sure he is upset about his cousin."

"I can tell from your tone that you do not believe that is his only concern."

"I do not. I overheard a discussion the other day that I ought not to have heard, sir, and I learned some things I ought not to know. I will not lie to you, Mr. Darcy, but I don't know that it is my business to disclose his concerns. I suggest you talk to your son about the matter."

"You are cryptic, Little Flower, but I will ask Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy did as his wife had suggested later that afternoon when he came upon his son standing in the hall, staring at nothing.

"Fitzwilliam, would you take a walk with me?" Fitzwilliam assented, and the two gentlemen walked side by side in silence down the hall, out the door, and into the gardens.

For several minutes neither man spoke, and Fitzwilliam wondered if his father had any particular reason for requesting his company. He looked at his father, who appeared especially pensive.

"Father, there is something eating at you." Mr. Darcy gave a wry chuckle, but did not speak for some time.

"Fitzwilliam," Mr. Darcy finally said, "Do you remember when I taught you how to fly a kite?" Fitzwilliam was confused by his father's topic of conversation, which seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Of course I do."

"And do you remember that first kite we made together?"

"Yes. I must have been about five or six, wasn't I? Mother let us have some of her ribbons for the tail, and it looked like a rainbow in the sky." Then Fitzwilliam frowned as another memory came to him.

"I seem to remember, about three days after we made the kite, you became especially sullen. You wouldn't speak to anyone. You barely ate anything. Your mother and I were terrified that something dreadful had happened, or that you had caught some terrible disease." Fitzwilliam couldn't help laughing as he remembered his childish behavior.

"Alas, I was mourning the loss of that poor kite. I was so afraid you'd be mad at me for getting it stuck in that old oak tree. I was sure you'd be disappointed in my carelessness."

"I wonder how long that would have continued if I hadn't seen those colorful ribbons dangling from the tree."

"Who knows, father? Perhaps I would have become a hermit, spending all my life in silence. And you weren't even angry after all that."

"Of course not."

"You were disappointed."

"Yes. How could I not be? We'd had so much fun making that kite together."

"Though we had just as much fun on the second one."

"Being a father was much simpler when your distress was caused by a lost kite. Something tells me that the problem you're facing at this moment cannot be resolved with paper, sticks, and pretty bits of ribbon." Fitzwilliam looked at Mr. Darcy in surprise.

"What problem?"

"I will not press you to share that which you wish to keep private, but I do want you to know that you can confide in me. I cannot promise I won't be disappointed, but I hope you will not find me unjust."

Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy walked on in silence for several minutes when Fitzwilliam blurted out, "I am fighting a duel."

"What?" Mr. Darcy looked at his son in shock, "Against whom?"

"Lord Blakely."

"And why did he challenge you?"

"Oh no, Father. I challenged him." Mr. Darcy looked darkly at his son, and when he next spoke, his tone was laced with anger and sadness.

"How could you do such a thing?"

"I felt I had no choice." At this Mr. Darcy raised his eyebrows.

"Surely your pride could withstand a few insults."

"If it were me he had insulted I am sure it could, but this has nothing to do with my pride."

"I see," Mr. Darcy said slowly, "a young lady then?"

"Yes, Father."

"Son, you must see that you are too young to form a serious attachment. Surely this lady has some closer relation more suited to handling her concerns."

Fitzwilliam looked into his father's eyes with a piercing gaze, "I am not her closest relation, in truth, but I believe I am the one best suited to protect her honor." An idea occurred to Mr. Darcy.

"Is it your cousin Anne?"

"No, father."

"I cannot think of any other young ladies to whom you have a close enough affinity to feel obligated."

"Can you not, father?"

"What can you mean?"

"The woman in question is your wife, sir!"

"Mrs. Darcy? What can he have said of her that would cause such an extreme reaction? Did he make vulgar comments regarding her youth and my age."

"If it were only that!"

"Well, son, you had better tell me what was said."

"I very much would not like to repeat it."

"Son." Mr. Darcy's voice was firm, and it was clear that he would brook no opposition.

"Among other things, he said that Mrs. Darcy, if not already, was sure to be unfaithful to you, sir. He informed me that he would seduce her, and that it would be easy." Mr. Darcy looked at his son with a furrowed brow.

"Did anyone else hear his vulgar comments?"

"No, we were alone."

"Then why did you feel the need to challenge him. Her honor is scarcely compromised by one man's loose tongue. Even if Blakely did try to seduce Mrs. Darcy, I know her character well enough to know that he could never succeed."

"Of course he couldn't, unless he forced himself on her."

"You cannot think he would force himself on a gentlewoman."

"Why not? He has in the past." Although Mr. Darcy knew Lord Blakely had turned out rather wild, he could not have imagined his friend's son capable of such abhorrent behavior; still, Mr. Darcy could not doubt Fitzwilliam's words.

"Good God, Fitzwilliam! Then he is a man of no honor. How can you meet him on a field of honor?"

"I must. How else is he to know that we will not leave our women unprotected."

"I begin to understand, son, though I do wonder how you know such things about him. I cannot condone your choosing to duel. I am certain there must be some other way, but-"

"But what?"

"But I would probably have done the same thing, and knowing he said such things of my Little Flower makes me feel-" Mr. Darcy paused, for there was no word to express the violent indignation he felt.

"Yes, Father?"

"Suffice it to say that my thoughts are very unchristian."

"I do not believe it is unchristian to be angry in such circumstances. Is not God just?"

"Yet anyone who is angry with his brother is subject to judgment."

"Being subject to judgment is not the same as being condemned. If God could condemn me for the fury I feel or for my desire to defend a sweet, innocent child like Mrs. Darcy, then he would not be a God worth serving." Mr. Darcy nodded slowly. After all, it was the threat to Mrs. Darcy which stirred such venom within him, not the insult to his pride.

"Indeed, Fitzwilliam, I believe you are absolutely correct. God is just, and He Himself must find such evil abhorrent."

"Then you will not try to dissuade me from this duel."

"No, I shall not, though perhaps I ought to."

"It would do no good. And Father?"

"Yes, Son."

"I should not have called Mrs. Darcy a child. That was thoughtless of me." Mr. Darcy lightly chuckled.

"I can hardly blame you for stating the obvious, since I know you meant no disrespect." Fitzwilliam shook his head in wonderment.

"Thank you, father, I know I deserve your reproof, and you are gracious not to rebuke me."

"You are fighting a duel for her honor, son. In such circumstances, I can hardly count your words as an insult. Especially when you are speaking a truth that I myself do not try to deny." Fitzwilliam could think of nothing to say which would not be impertinent.

"I see," said Mr. Darcy, "that you are astounded that I should view my wife as a child. Since you know I am not blind, I can't see how this would surprise you." Fitzwilliam raised a questioning eyebrow. Somehow his father's statements made him even more confused.

"Oh."

"Mrs. Darcy is very much like a daughter to me."

"Oh." Fitzwilliam felt he could not question his father without being completely disrespectful. He had been confident that his father did not have any unusual proclivities which would cause him to wish for a child bride, so he had always assumed that Mr. Darcy did not view his wife as a child. Knowing his assumption was incorrect, Fitzwilliam could see that there was some aspect to the marriage which he did not understand. He was more curious than ever about the nature of his father's marriage, but he would not ask.

"I ought to be anticipating the day when she is old enough to be a true wife to me, but I find I cannot. Perhaps my feelings will change as she matures," Mr. Darcy added.

"A true wife? You mean to say that you are not intimate with Mrs. Darcy?"

"I am not." Mr. Darcy then went on to tell his son of his plan not to exercise his marital rights until Elizabeth was older; he did not, however, touch upon the subject of why he had married her in the first place.

"Knowing this increases my respect for you, Father."

"I am honored to hear that, Fitzwilliam."

"I am surprised, though, since I have been told that you visit your wife every night." Mr. Darcy laughed loudly.

"I do, indeed. Most nights we play chess, but sometimes we just talk. Mrs. Darcy is always interested in my business and is an excellent conversationalist. I believe I spend even more time talking with Mrs. Darcy than I did with your mother. Your mother was such a beautiful woman, it was impossible not to have thoughts of more than conversation when I was alone with her." Fitzwilliam, though thankful that his parents had loved one another, had no desire to think of intimacies between his parents, and sought to redirect the conversation quickly.

"Will you speak of the duel with Mrs. Darcy?"

"I will, but only because I suspect she already knows some of it, but I will spare her as many details as I can."

The morning of the scheduled duel was cool and foggy, so it was not until they reached their destination that Fitzwilliam and Langley realized that there was a single gentleman awaiting them. As they rode close, Fitzwilliam could see that it was Mr. Fairfax.

"I see that Blakely has not arrived."

"Nor will he. I have a letter for you from him. I do not know the details, but I understand he received an express from his wife around two o'clock this morning, and he was off toward his home not half an hour later."

Fitzwilliam took the letter. He would have to wait until he had more light to read it, since the sun had not fully risen.

"How are your father and Mrs. Darcy?" Mr. Fairfax inquired. Fitzwilliam was shocked at what seemed like an audacious question given the nature of the meeting.

"As well as can be expected. I am surprised that you should ask after them."

"Why should you be surprised? They are particular friends of my stepmother and siblings."

"Given that it was your friend's infamous slander of Mrs. Darcy which led to this duel, I find your inquiry rather tasteless." Mr. Fairfax's expression displayed his shock.

"He slandered Mrs. Darcy?"

"Is Blakely such a good friend to you that you would agree to be his second without knowing the nature of the challenge?"

"He merely said that he had spoken inappropriately about a young lady. He seemed to imply it was someone you fancied."

"And you did not know me well enough to realize that I am not a hot-headed fool who would call out any man who deigned to disparage the beauty of my favorite lady. I am not such a man Mr. Fairfax, and if you have any honor about you, I suggest you seek more wholesome company."

Mr. Fairfax inquired further into the nature of the insult, but he found that Fitzwilliam would say no more, so he bade the gentlemen farewell and departed.

Langley and Fitzwilliam raced each other back to Rosings. Fitzwilliam felt obvious relief from knowing he would not fight that day, but until he knew what Blakely's letter said he could not truly relax; so, once he had assured his family of his well-being, Fitzwilliam walked up to his chambers, closed the door and read his letter.

_**Sir,**_

_**I must apologize for missing our meeting this morning. My wife has grown very ill, and it is feared that she will deliver early. I felt it necessary to hurry to her side. If you wish to reschedule our appointment, I will not deter you. However, given some time for reflection, I deeply regret the comments I made about Mrs. Darcy, and I hope you will be satisfied with this apology in lieu of our scheduled encounter.**_

_**Blakely**_

Fitzwilliam did not feel satisfied with the letter –Blakely had mentioned regret for voicing the words, but had never acknowledged their wrongness, but Fitzwilliam decided he would not pursue the challenge. Not for one minute did he believe that Lady Blakely was in any danger, but he believed the purpose of his challenge had been achieved. Lord Blakely now knew that Mrs. Darcy was not unprotected, and he would not likely bother her, or anyone of the family again. Thus, Fitzwilliam sent Blakely a short note to say that he would consider himself satisfied but would not hesitate to issue another challenge should the need arise.

**Author's Note: I had a difficult time writing this chapter, particularly the conversation between Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy, since I wanted it to seem like an authentic interaction between two very introverted gentlemen who want to be honest with each other. Let me know how you think it went. **

**I had some comments about adding line breaks, which made me realize that the line breaks I add to my text document disappear when I upload my story. I am sorry for any confusion that has caused. Hopefully the line breaks I added to this chapter were helpful.**

**I really appreciate all the reviews. Thank you especially to G Wickham for help correcting my spelling and grammar errors. **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The cancellation of the duel yielded some relief to the Rosings party, at least to those who had known about it in the first place. However, the lack of knowledge about Richard's situation was a dark cloud which hung over all of them until the day before the visitors were scheduled to depart for London when Lord Matlock finally received a letter from his son. He was so excited by its contents that he hurriedly gathered everyone together, that he might read it aloud.

_Dear Father,_

_I cannot see why Colonel _ felt it necessary to write to you regarding my illness. It is true that I was deathly ill, only a few days ago, but by the time you receive the note, I shall be back on full duty. As of now I am still sentenced to bed rest, and I must take the most awful tasting potions. I am honestly not certain what the medicines are. They are prepared by a Hindu medicine man, who happened upon our camp when I was at my worst. The doctor allowed him to treat me since they had no hope otherwise of curing me, and I daresay it worked. If he had not arrived I expect my commanding officer would right now be sending you a letter of condolence._

_I have been offered an opportunity to return to England, but have chosen not to accept at this time, since I believe that serving here will be better for my career. Tell everyone that I miss them and will write when I am feeling better. Also please thank Mrs. Darcy, the letters from my uncle were never half so entertaining before he married._

_Your Son,_

_Captain Richard Fitzwilliam_

Those who heard Matlock's reading of the letter were delighted to hear the good news it contained. The room was filled with smiles and tears as the relatives embraced one another in relief. Even Lady Catherine was visibly moved by the news, and in her happiness, she announced that she would travel to London for the season after all. Anne, though shocked, was thrilled to be granted one of her dearest wishes.

"Brother, do you think we might stay with you in town? The De Bourgh house is let for the season since I had not planned to travel to town." Lord Matlock was not at all pleased with this request. If Lady Catherine was staying in his home with him, it would be unpardonably rude not to have her as his hostess. In order to prevent this occurrence, he decided to prevaricate.

"I am sorry, Cat. I will not be staying at Matlock house, I will be staying with the Darcys." Mr. and Mrs. Darcy looked at one another with questioning eyes, and both shook their heads. However, neither of them minded having Lord Matlock as a guest, so both played along with his ruse.

"You are welcome to stay with us as well, Lady Catherine," Lizzy offered, mostly for Anne's sake. Lady Catherine did not particularly wish to accept Mrs. Darcy's hospitality but grudgingly did so. So it was that the Rosings party relocated to Darcy House.

Elizabeth had found the journey to town somewhat stifling, since Lady Catherine had insisted that all of the womenfolk travel together in her barouche box. Moreover, whenever Anne and Elizabeth would begin a spirited conversation, Lady Catherine would shush them, and though Elizabeth knew that she could hold her own against the great lady, waging battle in a moving vehicle did not seem like a wise move.

Georgiana, on the other hand, was spending her morning peppering Mrs. Templeton with questions about London and the season. Although she was too young to participate in the season, Georgiana had convinced her father to allow her to stay in London. Now that she was on her way to town, Georgiana wanted to know every detail. What sort of animals were in the menagerie? What sort of plants were in the gardens? How long would take to travel from Darcy House to the Tower of London? How many people lived in the city? How do you know if someone is part of the ton? What was the best place to buy a new gown? The questions went on and on.

Mrs. Templeton was increasingly irritated with Georgiana's questioning, though with her ever stoic demeanor, she managed to hide her frustration for quite some time. Nevertheless, Mrs. Templeton could not suppress her irritation forever, and she finally snapped at her charge.

"Georgiana, stop asking such silly questions. You will find out what London is like soon enough!"

Elizabeth immediately grew defensive of her stepdaughter and issued a hasty rebuke, "Mrs. Templeton, have some patience, surely you can remember being a young girl and having the excitement of your first trip to town." In truth, Mrs. Templeton had no such memories, since she had never traveled more than ten miles from Lambton before becoming a governess, and her life had not been one full of novel excitements.

"Oh Lizzy," Georgiana added, "I can hardly believe that Mrs. Templeton was ever a girl, and I'm sure that no one ever called her silly! She doesn't know how to have fun." Neither Lizzy nor Georgiana noticed that the girl's words had caused pain to Mrs. Templeton, who quickly schooled her expression to hide the hurt. Lizzy was, however, mortified by Georgiana's comment, and she felt guilty, since her own words had provoked Georgiana's outburst. Lizzy knew she should have waited until a moment of privacy to correct Mrs. Templeton.

"Georgiana, you will apologize to Mrs. Templeton immediately!" Georgiana, who felt she had done nothing but express the absolute truth, refused to apologize until Lizzy threatened to tell Mr. Darcy about her behavior.

To Lizzy's surprise it was Mrs. Templeton, and not Georgiana, who begged Lizzy not to tell her husband about the incident. Lizzy would not have been moved by Mrs. Templeton's pleas, but those pleas caused Georgiana to offer a half-hearted "sorry". Mrs. Templeton quickly accepted the apology, and soon silence reigned in the carriage, though it would not be long before Lady Catherine would feel the need to replace that silence with the sound of her own voice. The tension in the carriage continued the entire trip to London, though Elizabeth found that she could avoid some of Lady Catherine's advice by feigning sleep.

All of the ladies were in a foul mood when they finally arrived at Darcy House, but none more so than Elizabeth. However, she repressed her irritation, since she had too many responsibilities as this was her first time staying at Darcy House as its mistress and she was hosting guests.

Upon their arrival, Mr. Darcy insisted that his wife be introduced to all of the staff, despite the fact that she was already familiar with most of them. Elizabeth was not pleased with the formality, but she realized that as Mr. Darcy announced Mrs. Darcy to the staff, he was showing pride in her. He was paying her a compliment, so she greeted all of the staff with as much cheer as she could muster. Moreover, despite her current bad temper, she was genuinely glad to see those among the staff with whom she had become well-acquainted during her previous stay.

After the introductions, Elizabeth immediately met with Mrs. Tomkins. Normally, she might have waited to meet with the housekeeper until after she had settled; however, with all of the last minute guests, the discussion could not be delayed.

Mrs. Tomkins was delighted to see how well Elizabeth seemed to have grown into her role as Mrs. Darcy, and was impressed with how efficiently she had made arrangements for her guests. Mrs. Tomkins had been somewhat alarmed when she had received the message from Mrs. Darcy stating that they would be entertaining several extra visitors. She had been angered by the short notice, and remembering the child Mrs. Darcy had been at their last meeting, she had assumed that the burden of extra work would be placed entirely on the housekeeper. Mrs. Tomkins anger had dissolved almost immediately upon seeing Elizabeth and was replaced with an almost maternal pride in her young mistress.

Fitzwilliam watched the interactions between his stepmother and the Darcy House staff with a great deal of curiosity. He could not help wondering how Mrs. Darcy had gained the respect and affection of the servants since this was her first time encountering them as mistress. The only logical conclusion was that she must have spent a great deal of time at the house before the marriage, but Fitzwilliam knew there must be more to the story.

After finishing her discourse with Mrs. Tomkins, Lizzy sought out her husband, to find out how she should dress when she changed from her traveling attire as it was already well into the afternoon, but not quite late enough to dress for dinner. Elizabeth thought first to find Mr. Darcy in his study, and she rapped on the door until she was bid to enter; however, the Mr. Darcy she found there was not the one she had been looking for.

"Young Mr. Darcy, I am sorry to intrude on your privacy. I was looking for your father, do you know where he has gone."

"I expect he is resting in his room. Although he would not say it, I believe the journey from London was quite tiring for him."

"Oh. I had merely wished to ask him whether I ought to don a day dress or an evening dress."

"Ah. I cannot think it matters much to any of us. I expect most of the others are napping now."

"After spending all morning sitting in a cramped carriage, I find that I want nothing so much as to run free, but I suppose that is an impractical desire here in London. I may take a turn about the garden at least."

"I can offer better than that, Mrs. Darcy. As soon as you are ready, let me know, and I will take you for a walk in the park."

"I would not keep you from anything important?"

"Not at all. I was merely penning a note to my friend Bingley to let him know we are in town. Would you be willing to come with me to meet his sisters tomorrow?"

"Mr. Darcy plans to be occupied with his business, so I would not mind at all. Is it not unusual for us to call on them so soon after our arrival in town?"

"Perhaps, but since I will be returning to Cambridge soon, it behooves us to make the introduction quickly. I know Miss Bingley is especially eager to meet you."

"I hope I shall not disappoint her. You will have to let me know what to expect from these ladies while we are out walking so I will not be taken by surprise."

Half an hour later Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth were strolling happily through the park and sharing a friendly conversation. Fitzwilliam did not have that great of an acquaintance with Bingley's sisters, though he had a generally favorable impression of them, so it did not take long for that subject of conversation to be exhausted. Then, they began speaking of Mr. Bingley, and then Fitzwilliam's other friends and his life at college. Fitzwilliam was surprised by how easy and natural it felt to converse with Elizabeth, and for awhile he was too engrossed in the discourse to notice that they had drawn a good deal of notice.

Eventually, Fitzwilliam did notice, though, and it caused him to draw on his natural reserve. Rather than the open and friendly demeanor he had been wearing, he donned an aloof and haughty one. Elizabeth had not noticed the attention they were drawing, but she did notice the changes in Fitzwilliam. They did not startle her as they once might have done, as she had become more used to his manner; nevertheless, she could not help but be bothered by the alteration.

"Young Mr. Darcy," she said archly, "pray tell me, have I done ought to cause offense?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you so offended?" Fitzwilliam shook his head. It had not occurred to him that his reactions to the crowd would be so apparent to his companion.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Darcy. I merely do not like being a spectacle." Elizabeth hardly knew how to respond, so the two walked on in silence, allowing Elizabeth to finally notice all of the people watching their walk.

"Is this the fashionable hour?" Fitzwilliam pulled out his pocket watch and confirmed that it was. He silently cursed himself for choosing to walk at such a time. "Perhaps they are merely astounded by my lack of fashion." Fitzwilliam looked at Elizabeth and saw that she appeared to be well dressed. He had no idea of whether or not her attire was fashionable, but he had other suspicions.

"I am certain that is not the case."

"Well then," Elizabeth laughed, "maybe they are shocked at your impropriety at walking with an unescorted young lady. Where, they must be asking themselves, is her chaperone?"

"I believe you are closer to the truth," Fitzwilliam answered, not thinking to guard his words, "I believe they think you are my mistress." Fitzwilliam, when he realized what he had said, expected his companion to be mortified, and was astounded when he saw that she was laughing merrily.

"I've seen you give some slight nods to some people whom I assume are acquaintances. Why not approach someone you know and introduce me? It won't take long for the truth to be well-known."

"If I saw anyone worth speaking to, I would?"

"I did not know you were such a snob, sir."

"I am not a snob, I just have no desire to associate with certain types of people."

"Snob." Lizzy replied with a smile. Had she not smiled so sweetly Fitzwilliam might have been offended.

"Well, to prove you wrong, there are some people I would not mind speaking with." Elizabeth could not help but laugh more when she saw that he was gesturing to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner.

"Let us please go and greet them." Elizabeth replied, rushing in a most unladylike manner to where her relations stood.

"Why Lizzy, I see you haven't changed a bit," her uncle teased as soon as he saw her running their way.

"Nonsense," her aunt responded, "I'd hardly have recognized you,Lizzy."

"I shall choose to accept both of your statements as compliments," Lizzy teased back, and then offered Fitzwilliam a chance to greet the Gardiners.

"I am surprised to see you here today."

"And I am surprised to see you. Little Emma is so young, I had not expected you to leave her yet. And as to your surprise, Aunt Gardiner, did you not receive my last letter?"

"Oh I did, but you've only just arrived. I would not have expected to see you taking a stroll at the fashionable hour."

"That is quite my fault," Fizwilliam interjected, "it was I who suggested the walk."

"And I am ever so glad you did. I could scarcely bear to remain at home after being in a carriage all morning." Fitzwilliam smirked, because he knew that what had really irritated Lizzy was listening to Lady Catherine not simply being in a carriage.

"In any case," Mr. Gardiner added, "I think your aunt is surprised to see you here at this park at all. I think we both rather believed you would avoid it after your last experience here." Lizzy grinned.

"I cannot say that was a pleasant experience, what little I remember. However, I have healed, and I believe the after effects of that day's events are far more positive than not."

"I am glad you feel that way. There was certainly a time you did not," returned her aunt.

"I cannot help but feel that I am being protected from some secret," Fitzwilliam complained in what was clearly meant to be a joke, but which was too close to the truth to bring laughter.

"He does not know?" Mr. Gardiner said looking toward Elizabeth.

"I must assume not. I certainly have not told him." Fitzwilliam's countenance, which had softened while watching Lizzy with the Gardiners, hardened again as he realized he was indeed being excluded from this conversation. Lizzy noticed and sought to put him at ease.

"I am sorry, young Mr. Darcy, I was in a bit of an unpleasant situation the last time I was in this park."

"An unpleasant situation?"

"An accident that yielded some broken ribs."

"That does sound unpleasant."

"I was walking in the park with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and I wandered off the path in pursuit of some particularly lovely wildflowers."

"I can well imagine you doing so." Elizabeth was pleased to know that Fitzwilliam knew her character well enough not to be at all surprised.

"Unfortunately, there was a gentleman riding his horse through the park, and I did not see him. He also did not see me, and there was a collision."

"Goodness. It is fortunate you survived with only broken ribs."

"Indeed." Ftizwilliam was pensive for a moment.

"Did not my father say that he met you in the park while he was riding and you were gathering flowers?"

"He may have said that."

"Is that the truth?"

"Almost." Fitzwilliam was a clever young man, and it did not take long, aided by the becoming blush on Lizzy's cheeks, for him to piece the story together, though he did not get the details quite right.

"So, you were picking flowers. My father ploughed into you with his horse, and seriously injured you. I imagine he wished to call on you later to insure your good health, and that is how your courtship began." Lizzy looked at her uncle for help. She had gone so long without revealing the truth to anyone, and now she did not know whether to be honest or to prevaricate. She wished Mr. Darcy had told his son the full story.

Fitzwilliam could see that Lizzy was embarrassed by the circumstances and did not wish to exacerbate her discomfort, but he could not help but long to know the whole story. His imagination could build many likely scenarios now as to why his father had proposed, all of them based in Mr. Darcy's guilt for causing the accident, but he was no longer satisfied with his own conjectures.

"Mrs. Darcy, would you prefer I wait and ask my father the story?"

"I would."

The four walked together for a while longer talking about a variety of subjects, until Fitzwilliam announced it was time for them to return to the house. However, before they parted, Elizabeth had issued her aunt and uncle an invitation to dine in a few days, and had also made plans to call on her aunt and visit her cousins, the younger of whom she had not yet met.

When Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam entered Darcy House, they were met by a distressed Mr. Darcy who was on his way to find them.

"Oh Son, there you are, and with Mrs. Darcy as I expected," Mr. Darcy sighed in relief.

"Did the servants not inform you that we had gone out?"

"I am afraid not. Indeed, I had thought you both resting in your chambers until the gentleman next door, Mr. Paxton, stopped in to pay a call."

"But the knocker is not yet on the door."

"I know, and he apologized for his intrusion; however, he thought it important that I know that his wife and daughter were insistent that they had just seen my son walking in the park with his mistress."

"Do not tell me you believed them, Father?"

"Have I not doubted you enough? I did not dare to doubt you this time."

"Then why were you rushing out to us."

"I was concerned that if our neighbors' belief was widespread, it might place Mrs. Darcy in uncomfortable situations."

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth laughed, "I hardly think you need worry about my fragile sensibilities. I am quite capable of seeing the humor in this scenario." The two Mr. Darcys looked at one another, both thinking that there was no need to enlighten Mrs. Darcy as to the difference in how mistresses were treated as compared to gentlemens' wives or daughters.

"Father, you ought to know I would have protected your wife."

"I don't need you getting into any more duels, Fitzwilliam."

"Touché."

"What sort of people are the Paxton's Mr. Darcy? I should dearly love to invite them for dinner," Elizabeth said with a mischievous smirk.

"If they were my friends, I am sure I would have mentioned them to you before now."

"Do you believe that Mr. Paxton's information was kindly meant?"

"I do not believe he had any nefarious purposes in informing me of what his wife and daughter were saying. He wished to warn me."

"Then I gather he is a good sort of man?"

"He is a quiet sort of man who in general fades into the background in the presence of his more loquacious relatives."

"I don't know anyone else like that," Lizzy replied laughingly, since both of the Darcy men were naturally reserved.

"Mrs. Darcy, I will see that the truth is disseminated, and as much fun as it would be, I see no advantage in calling attention to our neighbor's blunder as you desire to do."

"Of course, you are right sir." Lizzy sighed in disappointment.

"It is nearly time for dinner now, I will send Mr. Paxton a note when we are done."

"Also, Mr. Darcy, we met with my aunt and uncle in the park today."

"I hope you invited them to dine soon."

"Oh I have. However, during the course of conversation, my accident in that park came up. I have told your son some of the story, but I thought perhaps I should leave it to you to share the rest."

"You needn't tell it, Father, if you do not wish to," Fitzwilliam interjected, though he had been largely silent through the exchange.

"If you do not mind, I will share the tale after dinner. I am afraid it is a tale that reflects well on no one."

That night, when the ladies had withdrawn, nearly a year after the original incident, George Darcy finally shared with his son the truth of how his marriage had come about. Fitzwilliam listened in stunned silence, and he wished he had known this truth sooner.

"Father, why did you not tell me what had happened?"

"Surely you know why. I thought it necessary to tell as few people as possible to protect Mrs. Darcy's reputation."

"How hard it must have been for Mrs. Darcy to give up everything like that? You must have been eaten up with guilt about causing the accident and then forcing a young girl into marriage."

"It speaks well of your character that you would think so, and I wish it had been the case. Unfortunately, selfish being that I am, I really did not think of what she was feeling at all. I am fortunate that she was sympathetic to me. She tried so hard in the beginning to seem so much older and more mature than she is, but eventually things seemed to even out. She has been through a lot, and now she has to face having the ton believe she is your mistress."

"The truth will out soon enough father. Besides there is a sort of compliment to her in people believing she is my mistress."

"That is preposterous."

"Not at all, I assure you. Perhaps I flatter myself, but I believe it is known that I am a fastidious man, surely I would only take a beautiful woman as mistress. So they must believe she is quite pretty."

"I am not sure whether to laugh or admonish you, Fitzwilliam." In the end, he did neither, but Fitzwilliam did not miss the upturned corners of his father's mouth.

The next day Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth took a carriage to the Hurst's residence, which is where all three of the Bingley siblings were now residing, since they had given up the townhouse their father had been leasing. Fitzwilliam had suggested they take the closed carriage to avoid the generation of more gossip, but Elizabeth insisted that she would not allow idle busybodies to prevent her from enjoying a beautiful spring day. Fitzwilliam wondered if Elizabeth was really considering the ramifications of her actions but acceded to her wishes. Elizabeth, naturally was delighted with the prospect, and Fitzwilliam quickly found that her delight became his as he watched her enjoyment in the journey.

As they traveled, Elizabeth took the opportunity to ask Fitzwilliam about his conversation with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy had, as usual, had quite little to say to her about the matter.

"So your father told you about the origins of our most unusual marriage?"

"He did."

"I hope it does not lessen your opinion of me."

"I can hardly see that there was anything in your behavior to earn my disapprobation."

"Surely you can see that if I had not gone out on a whimsical quest for flowers and abandoned my aunt and uncle, this never would have happened. It was really quite childish."

"I can hardly hold blame for a little girl's wish to gather posies." Elizabeth laughed merrily.

"And really," Elizabeth replied after some reflection, "a little girl is all I was, and perhaps still am."

"Do you not think you have matured since then?"

"In many ways I have, but I am not sure that I would not still wonder afar in a quest for more of nature's beauty, without regard to my own well-being."

"I hope you never give that up, Mrs. Darcy. I truly do not think you to blame. The whole incident must have been terrifying for you." Elizabeth was touched by his sympathy.

"It was. I awoke in a strange place with no memory of what had happened and found myself suddenly set to marry a man I had never met who was three times my age. If it weren't for Mrs. Tomkins continual singing of your father's praises, I should have despaired, I think, and ran away. As it was, by the time I finally met Mr. Darcy, I was well aware of his multitude of good qualities."

"I am glad that you did not run away." Lizzy felt the conversation was becoming too sentimental, and felt the need to draw on her wit to lighten the atmosphere.

"Because then you still wouldn't have a safe lady to dance with at all the upcoming balls."

"You see through me too well," Fitzwilliam answered with a gleam in his eye. Then he looked and saw that they had reached their destination and alighted from the carriage offering Mrs. Darcy a hand down.

When the butler asked the two how they should be announced, they looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"We obviously cannot say Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy, for then it sounds as though we are married."

"The Bingleys will know the difference."

"Of course, but we ought to settle this for future reference."

"Very well. How about Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Mrs. Darcy."

"Too much ambiguity still."

"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Mrs. George Darcy."

"It sounds pretentious, but I believe it is our best option, but shouldn't my name be first since your father has precedence over you."

"Darcy!" Bingley stepped into the hall just as they had found resolution. "I thought I heard your voice. And here is your lovely stepmother! May I introduce you to my sisters."

"Well, that is why we came; is it not?" Fitzwilliam answered.

"Of course!"

"'Tis a shame," Elizabeth added, "that we shall not hear ourselves introduced after going to all the trouble of deciding what the butler should say."

"If you like, I could pretend never to have seen you here, and you might make your grand entrance as planned."

"Charles, a voice called from just outside the hall. You should come and sit with us in the drawing room. What will your guests think if they are arrive and you are not waiting in here with us to receive them properly."

"I wouldn't worry about that Caroline."

"Nonsense-"

"No, Caroline. I am serious, our guests are here, so if they are to be disappointed, the damage is already done."

"Oh dear!" Miss Bingley exclaimed, wondering whether it was improper of her to walk into the hall now that she knew the guests were there.

"Please come greet our guests, sister." With that, Miss Bingley lifted her head up, and tried not to let her embarrassment show, as she went to greet the man she hoped to one day secure and the woman she hoped would help her to do it.

Caroline greeted her guests with enthusiasm and deference, which Elizabeth found slightly odd, but attributed Caroline's manner to her embarrassment and to the fact that she had been trapped at home due to her mourning and had had little company. Because she knew that Fitzwilliam desired for her to form a friendship with Miss Bingley, Lizzy made every attempt to be amiable.

After only a few moments of awkward conversation, the group moved to the drawing room, where Elizabeth was introduced to Bingley's other sister. Fitzwilliam greeted the new Mrs. Hurst and offered his congratulations on her nuptials, though they had happened several months before, since he had not seen her since before that blessed event. Then, after exchanging a few more obligatory pleasantries, he hinted to Bingley that he hoped this house had a billiards room. Affirming that it did, Bingley whisked Fitzwilliam away, leaving the ladies to become better acquainted. Elizabeth thought she would tease Fitzwilliam later for abandoning her.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth found the two ladies to be quite entertaining. Miss Bingley especially was clearly intelligent, and both were well able to hold their part in the conversation. If the discussion drifted a little too much toward idle gossip, Lizzy attributed it to the ladies state of mourning, gathering that they had not much excuse to leave the house for several months, and so had little to discuss.

As the conversation drifted toward fashion, Elizabeth casually mentioned that she was in need of several new gowns. Miss Bingley inquired who her modiste was, and was shocked when Elizabeth informed her that she did not have one, and that her newest gowns had been made by a dressmaker in Lambton.

"If you like, I would be happy to accompany you to my own modiste. She is known to dress many of the most fashionable ladies of the ton."

"I appreciate the offer but should think you would find it tedious sitting through dress fittings for someone else."

"Not at all," Miss Bingley smiled, "I shall live vicariously through you, though. I am tired of wearing only drab colors, and helping you to select something more cheerful would brighten my mood." Miss Bingley saw Mrs. Hurst's frown and realized her comments might be seen as rather untoward. "I do not mean any disrespect to my dear father. I should not wish you to think I want to dishonor him."

Elizabeth set Miss Bingley at ease, "I shall not judge. I am not certain I approve of society's standards for mourning. Requiring people to sit at home and think about their loss and show their loss to the world constantly in their attire, can only serve to remind them of the pain. I do not think you heartless."

"I am relieved." Elizabeth could see the relief on Miss Bingley's face, and could only wonder why her approbation mattered so much.

Elizabeth then quickly changed the subject, and the three ladies were once again having a friendly conversation which lasted much of the morning.

"What did you think of my friend's sisters?" Fitzwilliam asked Elizabeth as they departed.

"I can speak no ill of them, but I do not expect them to become my particular friends."

"No? Why not?"

"I cannot imagine either or them frolicking in the countryside as I prefer to do. Our interests are two dissimilar. Still, I will enjoy their company while we are in town. Besides, I may find it useful to have a friend or two who know how to behave in London society."

"Perhaps. Now would you mind if we stopped in a couple of shops before we return home? I'd like to make a few purchases."

"Not at all, especially if I can add a stop of my own."

"A confectionary?" Elizabeth chuckled warmly.

"That was not what I had in mind, but now that you mention it, I would not object. I see I have not been able to hide my sweet tooth from you."

"Actually, I only thought of it because Georgiana has always asked for sweets when I have taken her shopping in Lambton."

"And do you buy the sweets?"

"Of course."

"An ideal elder brother then?"

"She would have you think so. And now I must strive to be the ideal son as well."

"If you insist."

"But what was this other errand you wished to run."

"I was hoping we could visit the Gardiners'"

"Haven't you already made plans to visit them this week?"

"Yes, but I am most eager to meet my new baby cousin."

"Very well, perhaps I will visit Mr. Gardiner's warehouses while you ooh and ahh."


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken so long to post this. My life has been rather hectic lately for a variety of reasons. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for how long it has taken to post. **

Chapter 42

The shopping excursion with Fitzwilliam was not one that Elizabeth would soon wish to repeat. It began well enough, with a visit to Fitzwilliam's favorite bookshop where Elizabeth found many books worth perusing. Unfortunately, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam had a bit of a dispute when Fitzwilliam wished to move to another section of the store, and Elizabeth refused to accompany him because she was more interested in the books she was currently examining.

"Mrs. Darcy, I really ought not to leave you hear by yourself."

"I am not a child, I will be fine for a few minutes alone. I frequently shop by myself." Fitzwilliam did believe she was still a child, and he did not feel that shopping in Lambton and shopping in London could be fairly compared. Nevertheless, she was a married woman and did not require a chaperone, so he relented.

While Fitwilliam was perusing the selection of older books written in Greek and Latin, Elizabeth was looking at a book of poetry she had heard mention of. She was soon joined by the proprietor of the store, and they quickly entered into a friendly discussion of poetry, which lasted until Fitzwilliam returned with a dusty old copy of the writings of an ancient philosopher.

After that, however, Fitzwilliam wished to stop in a menswear shop to purchase some new gloves for himself, and Elizabeth's experience there was much less pleasing. As they entered the shop, Fitzwilliam went directly to the shopkeeper while Elizabeth wandered off, ostensibly shopping for her husband, but in reality merely satisfying her curiosity about the contents of the shop. Fitzwilliam did not even try to stop her from wandering, since she had shown her desire for independence.

It so happened that the shopkeeper was unable to find the gloves which Fitzwilliam wanted in the correct size, but he thought there might be some in the shipment he had just received that morning, so he invited Fitzwilliam to come to the back room and look for himself. Fitzwilliam, momentarily forgetting his companion, did not hesitate to agree, and followed the shopkeeper without notifying Elizabeth of his leaving.

Elizabeth did not notice the gentleman's departure, and when she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder, she expected to turn and see Fitzwilliam telling her he was ready to leave. She was shocked when she turned and found herself looking into the face of a gentleman she had never met, especially when a quick scan of the room showed her stepson to be noticeably absent.

"May—may I help you, sir?" Elizabeth asked, stumbling over her words.

"Indeed you may," the man answered with a rakish grin. She moved herself away from the hand on her shoulder, but the gentleman responded by grasping her arm rather firmly. Before Elizabeth had been startled, now she was petrified, but she attempted to screw up her courage.

"I do not believe I have made your acquaintance."

"I believe you are right."

"Then let us end this improper conversation." The man chuckled, and his laughter chilled Elizabeth.

"I would not think you would care about what is proper." Elizabeth tried again to pull away, this time only to find the gentleman's other hand upon her other arm.

"You do not know me."

"I know your type." Elizabeth glared at the man, but found herself bereft of words. "Come now, don't play coy. Everyone knows you are Darcy's woman. Of course, he would want his whore to act the part of an innocent gentlewoman." Lizzy felt herself awash with shame. This man thought she was Fitzwilliam's mistress; she had dismissed her husband's concerns and thought the public's misconceptions were a good joke. Now she could clearly see her overconfidence and naivety had led her to be careless. But where was Fitzwilliam? And why did he not come and rescue her?

"You know not of what you speak."

"I know well enough. Well, I can see you won't abandon your protector now, but when Darcy gets tired of you, come find me, and I'll take you in." The man then removed his right hand from Elizabeth's arm and drew it softly along the neckline of her dress.

At this point, another customer walked into the store. It was, unfortunately, perhaps the only person she would not be relieved to see in this situation.

"Blakely," said Elizabeth's tormentor dropping his hands from her arms. His greeting suggested a degree of camaraderie between the men, which did not bode well at all to Elizabeth. Fortunately, it was to Lord Blakely's personal advantage to act as Mrs. Darcy's protector in this case.

"You fool!" Blakely replied. "Fitzwilliam Darcy does not take kindly to those who disrespect his stepmother." Then he turned to Elizabeth, "Mrs. Darcy, I see that this gentleman has been importuning you, are you injured?" She shook her head.

The man who had been harassing Elizabeth, upon realizing his mistake, did not wait to see if any repercussions would arise but hastily ran away. He expected that he and Blakely would have a good laugh over the story later that night at the gaming tables.

"Are you here alone?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"With your husband?"

"With Fitzwilliam."

"Where is he?"

"He'll be back any moment." Elizabeth said not wishing to admit that she had no idea where her stepson had gone. Blakely could read it in her expression anyway.

"I will wait here to look after you until he returns, but I'll not wait to make my leave when he does." Elizabeth hardly wanted to accept the protection of a scoundrel, but she did not have a choice.

After several moments of silence, Lizzy determined to make casual conversation, "And how is Lady Blakely?"

"She is quite well."

"I had heard she was rather unwell last week." Blakely wondered how much Elizabeth had heard of the whole story.

"Yes, well she thought herself to be in labor quite early, but it happened to be a false alarm."

"I am glad to hear it."

It was several more minutes before Fitzwilliam finally returned, gloves in hand, and true to his word, Blakely disappeared so swiftly that Fitzwilliam barely saw the back of him, and he certainly did not realize who it was.

"Where have you been!" Elizabeth said in her most scolding voice. Fitzwilliam, who was already frustrated by the unavailability of the gloves he desired, found his ire was raised at her tone and he missed the signs of her distress. Earlier she had chided him for treating her as a child, and now she acted as though he was supposed to be her nanny.

"You may be my stepmother, madam, but I am not a child to be scolded. I cannot imagine my father would approve of you addressing me in such a manner," Fitzwilliam stated, calmly but firmly.

"And I cannot believe that he would approve of you abandoning me like that."

"I stepped into the back room for a moment. That is hardly abandonment. You did not wish to accompany me in the bookstore." Elizabeth felt the searing truth, that her own conceited independence had left her in danger; nonetheless, she was not ready to relinquish her anger toward Fitzwilliam, misplaced though that anger might be.

"Would you please take me home?"

"Don't you wish to find some sweets?"

"Take me home." It was only then that Fitzwilliam saw that Elizabeth was shaking.

"Has something happened?" Elizabeth hardly wanted to admit to Fitzwilliam what had happened. How foolish she had been to laugh about being called his mistress the day before! If she related to him her encounter with the unknown man, she would be revealing her own foolishness.

"I have nothing to report."

"That is a very circumspect answer."

"It is honest."

Once the two were in the carriage on the way back to Darcy House, Fitzwilliam asked,"Who was the gentleman who was leaving when I came back? Did you know him?"

"Lord Blakely." Lizzy watched the fire rise in Fitzwilliam's eyes.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing of note."

"Did you converse with him?"

"Yes. By the way, you will be pleased to know that Lady Blakely is in excellent health."

"As I expected. But tell me what happened. In what way did Blakely importune you?"

"I insist that he did not!"

"And that explains your look of terror?" Lizzy did not respond, and the remainder of their ride was spent in silence.

When she said nothing more, Fitzwilliam was angry but did not press. If he evaluated his feelings justly, he would have realized it was unfair to expect Elizabeth to talk about her feelings when he always kept his own close to is breast. However, in his mind, Elizabeth was someone to protect and therefore, he deserved to know all of her dearest concerns.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, was thinking how much she wanted to go home, not to Darcy House and not even to Pemberley, she wanted to be at Longbourn again. She wanted to go back to a time where the most exciting thing that ever happened was watching the pigs get into the garden, and her biggest worry was how to sneak inside without her mother noticing her muddied hem. Nothing truly terrible had happened in the shop, but Elizabeth was shaken, nonetheless. She wanted to talk to someone about what had happened, but talking with Fitzwilliam or even Mr. Darcy was just too embarrassing of a thought. She certainly couldn't confide in Anne or Georgiana, who were far more sheltered and innocent than even she. There was no reason she could not speak to Lady Catherine or Mrs. Templeton, but the thought of confiding in either of them seemed as though it would be about as comforting as embracing a porcupine.

When they arrived at Darcy House, Elizabeth was of a mind to retreat to her room in search of solitude, but when she entered the main hall and saw Mr. Darcy there, she impulsively rushed to him, threw her arms about his middle and began to sob.

"Oh, Papa," was all that Mr. Darcy could understand of the mumbled words she spoke.

"Fitzwilliam, what has happened? I hope your friends were not unkind to Mrs. Darcy.

"Not at all, I believe they made plans to meet again soon."

"You were gone for quite a long time, did you meet some trouble on the journey home." As Mr. Darcy spoke he awkwardly patted Elizabeth's head. Offering comfort to distraught females had never been a strength of his.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, I demand that you tell me exactly what happened!"

"Would that I could!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I did not see it happen."

"I thought you were traveling together?"

"Yes, well we made a couple of stops and -Well I was foolishly neglectful and left Mrs. Darcy unattended in one of the shops. When I returned to her, Lord Blakely was just leaving, and she will not tell me what he did." Elizabeth might have been angered at Fitzwilliam's refusal to accept Blakely's innocence, but she was too moved by his choice not to tell Mr. Darcy about her poor behavior.

"How could you leave her alone when you know there are rumors swirling around her?"

"It was thoughtless of me, sir."

"This will not do! Mr. Darcy, Fitzwilliam is not to blame. He would not have left me alone if I had not been pigheaded."

"I cannot hold you accountable, Little Flower. You did not know the danger, but you must tell us what Lord Blakely did."

"For the last time, Lord Blakely is not the problem."

"If we knew the truth, we would not be making assumptions," Fitzwilliam retorted. Embarrassing as the story was, Lizzy now realized that she had no choice but to tell it.

"Very well," Elizabeth answered, and then poured out the entire story.

"I worried for something like this," Mr. Darcy said, as she finished her tale.

"You thought something like that would happen?" Lizzy's eyes showed astonishment and also a hint of anger.

"You would not have cause to know this, Little Flower, but many men treat other men's mistresses with galling disrespect, and they believe it is their right to requisition favors from those women."

"Why did you not warn me?"

"I did not feel it was necessary. Since you would be with Fitzwilliam, I trusted you would be protected. I had not thought my son so little to be trusted."

"Sir, I told you it is not his fault. I was downright boorish to him."

"Still-"

"No, Mr. Darcy. If you must blame him, then blame yourself as well."

"How can you say that I am culpable when I was not even present."

"You knew there was a danger and did not warn me."

"You knew of the rumors spread about you."

"Yes, but I thought the only damage was to people's opinions of my morals. I thought it was an embarrassing amusement and not a cause for alarm."

"Did you not see that I was alarmed?"

"I thought your alarm was for the protection of your name. If I had been out strolling in the gardens at Pemberley and seen a rabid dog. Then, when I rushed inside, I saw that you were prepared to go out for a stroll yourself, and I simply said to you, "perhaps you ought not to walk out today." What would you think of me? Suppose I thought it did not matter because the gardeners were already aware of the danger, and I thought they could protect you. If the dog attacked, would you blame the gardeners?" Mr. Darcy hung his head for a moment.

"Oh Mrs. Darcy, there is sense in what you say, but it seems a crime to speak of such wicked things to you."

"Sir, if you cannot allow me to learn about those perils I might face, then I suggest you return me to Pemberley, for I shall not be fit to move about London as a married woman."

"Do not be so extreme! I ask that you simply not go out alone."

"Will it be safe for me to meet with Miss Bingley?"

"Will there be another chaperone?"

"Sir, you forget, I am a married woman, in name at least, it would not be expected for me to bring a chaperone!"

"You may be married, but you are far too naïve, far too much a child, not to be looked after!"

"Mr. Darcy, if I am foolish and naïve, it is because you wish me to be so." Elizabeth glared up at her husband with fire in her eyes.

Fitzwilliam stood awkwardly his eyes flitting back and forth with the couples' dialogue. He did not wish to call attention to himself, and he felt as though he was witnessing a private discussion; still, it seemed rude to walk away. He would not step into the argument; he could fully understand his father's desire to protect Elizabeth, but he also agreed with Elizabeth that it would be dangerous to keep her ill informed of the world's ways.

Into this violent discussion walked Lady Catherine, unnoticed by either of the argument's participants. Fitzwilliam wondered how much she had heard; he would not be left wondering for long.

"George Darcy! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Pardon me! I do not believe this is any of your business." Lady Catherine believed that all matters were her business, so she felt no need to reply to Mr. Darcy's assertion.

"When you chose to marry Mrs. Darcy, you revoked the right to protect her innocence. If you thought she was too young to handle learning more, then you could have at least waited a few years. A season for Mrs. Darcy will not be like the season of a debutante, and you cannot be always at her side. You know how improper that would be."

"Lady Catherine -"

"No, listen to me. Tonight, you are going to take Mrs. Darcy to the theater, and let all of London see her on your arm. Let them know that she is your wife and you are proud of her. I will take on the task of educating Mrs. Darcy, whether you like it or not!"

"Come along, Mrs. Darcy, we've got to make you look as elegant as we know you can. You can never be as lovely as my sister was, but I think we can make it so that you will not be an embarrassment to the Darcy name."

As the two ladies left the room, Mr. Darcy sighed and looked at his son, "Fitzwilliam, if you ever catch me in a dispute with my wife, please kindly remind me to carry it outside the auditory range of your aunt's most sensitive ears."

Lady Catherine gave Elizabeth the fullest education she knew to give. Of course, since she knew Elizabeth was a married woman, and she did not know the true circumstances, there were many facts of which she assumed Elizabeth's understanding would be much greater than it actually was . Nevertheless, Elizabeth had a broad enough understanding that Lady Catherine's education was satisfactorily enlightening. Elizabeth found herself astonished to hear of the many innuendoes she would likely hear, and alarmed by the questions she was told would be asked of her regarding marital intimacies. However, the greatest shock was Lady Catherine's assertion that, despite her marital status, Elizabeth needed to be prepared to expect dishonorable offers from gentlemen who thought a pretty young woman married to an old man would be welcome to having illicit affairs. According to Lady Catherine, the best way to prevent these offers was for it to become well known that she was completely satisfied with her all aspects of her marriage. After all, a satisfied woman would not seek to stray. Lizzy spoke little during Lady Catherine's lessons, and her only visible reaction was the rising color in her cheeks.

That night Mr. and Mrs. Darcy attended the theater, and Elizabeth supposed that their attendance had fulfilled its intended purpose, which was well since she had been completely unable to enjoy the performance while feeling that every eye must be turned toward her. In truth, the Darcys did not generate nearly as much notice as Elizabeth supposed. Once it was learned that the young lady who had been supposed to be Fitzwilliam Darcy's mistress was in fact his stepmother, the gossip quickly passed around, but beyond a few laughs the matter was not much discussed. Indeed, the marriage of an old man to a pretty young lady without title or fortune was not of much interest to anyone.

The following day was the last day before Fitzwilliam's return to Cambridge, and he found himself quite ready to go. It had not been a bad holiday, but he was ready to leave the excitement behind in favor of university life. Before he left, though, he determined he ought to have one last conversation with his father.

"Father, I am truly sorry about what happened yesterday with Mrs. Darcy."

"It is forgotten, son. I should not have lambasted you so."

"I would hate to think I had lost your good opinion, Father."

"I do not think that would be possible, son." To Fitzwilliam this was a declaration of unconditional love, and he was warmed by it.

"Do you think that Mrs. Darcy was right?"

"About what?"

"Do we have an obligation to warn others of the dangers before them?"

"I suppose she is, though it still does not sit right with me, somehow.

"Supposing there is a young man of poor character whom I have reason to believe has ruined more than one young woman. To what extent should I make his poor conduct known." Fitzwilliam was thinking of George Wickham, but his father assumed he was thinking of Lord Blakely.

"If after confronting the young man in question you still see evidence that he is a threat to others, then I suppose you have cause to speak out. However, if there is a chance the young man is no longer engaging in such behavior, then it is best to leave the matter be, I think." Fitzwilliam had not seen any evidence of Wickham recently engaging in perfidious behavior, though he believed the actions to merely be better disguised; nevertheless, he decided not to bring any accusations before his father on this day.

When the time came for Fitzwilliam to depart for Cambridge, his father and sister were understandably melancholy, but though Elizabeth would never have admitted it aloud, she was relieved. She hardly knew how to act around Fitzwilliam due her embarrassment of him knowing about the incident at the shop and her foolish naivety which had led to it. Moreover, she was ashamed that he had been witness to her argument with Mr. Darcy.

Fitzwilliam was oblivious to Elizabeth's discomfort on account of his own. He was no less embarrassed than she by his knowledge of her experiences; additionally, he could not dismiss the feelings of guilt he had for not attending her better.

Thus, when the two parted, their farewells, though not unfriendly, were rather awkward.

"Good-bye, Young Mr. Darcy. Please give Mr. Lucas my regards when you see him next." Fitzwilliam cringed for a moment. Her habit of addressing him always at Young Mr. Darcy had begun to grate on him, almost as much as he had been irked by his late aunt always referring to him as "our little Fitzwilliam" even when he had surpassed her height.

"I certainly will. Mrs. Darcy." Fitzwilliam paused for a moment and considered asking his stepmother to address him by his given name, but decided against. "Good-bye." He might have said more, but his Aunt Catherine was waiting next to farewell him, and she was not one to patiently wait her turn.

Elizabeth thought that after Fitzwilliam's departure, the family would settle into something like the easy routine they had at Pemberley, but her assumption could not have been more wrong. The Darcys were inundated with visitors and invitations of all sorts, and there seemed to be some manner of social engagement nearly every day.

Furthermore, Elizabeth was introduced to so many people she could scarce remember them. First, she made the acquaintance of Mr. Darcy's friends and their families, which was more enjoyable than onerous, since Mr. Darcy generally formed friendships with men who were both likable and respectable, and these men generally married ladies who were at least tolerable company, and who treated her with kindness for her husband's sake. Next, Elizabeth was introduced to many of Mr. Darcy's business associates. These she found less pleasing, although as far as Elizabeth could tell the men were all honest and respectable, many of them were rather unpleasant, and nearly all were either sycophantic or patronizing. Also, their wives varied in character greatly, but few of them were ladies with whom Elizabeth would have chosen to associate. Most were kind to her, but Elizabeth suspected their kindness was disingenuous. They wished to befriend her because such a friendship would be beneficial to their own positions in society. Because Elizabeth found this behavior so distasteful, she was even more uncomfortable with the third group of people she must meet: those with whom Lord Matlock had or wished to form political alliances. After all, if she did not like having people showing her kindness for the sake of their own aspirations, how could she act in the same way.

Ironically, Elizabeth's reluctance to flatter these colleagues of Lord Matlock actually increased her popularity. At dinner parties and in drawing rooms, Elizabeth did not shy away from controversial topics. Her favorite topic with which to embarrass politicians was slavery, for she found that he opponents of abolition were generally hard-pressed to make arguments for their position which did not make them appear cold-hearted. Nevertheless, she also enjoyed trampling upon gentlemens' statements regarding any number of other topics including taxation, education, the situation with France, Britain's treatment of her colonies, and inheritance laws. Speaking on such matters was likely impertinent, and could easily provoke the ire of the gentlemen, but Elizabeth had developed a manner of speaking which mixed archness and sweetness in such a way as to remove any affront her words might have delivered. Lord Matlock had initially viewed Elizabeth's teasing and impertinence with alarm, but when he saw the fruit of her actions, he was delighted, which prompted him to conjure up further opportunities for the Darcys to be in company with those people he wished to impress.

Although Elizabeth maneuvered socially with apparent grace, internally she was lonely and exhausted. She had met a few of the sort of men of whom Lady Catherine had warned. These men were full of flattery and innuendo; they asked if she was lonely, and if she desired companionship. Lizzy was thankful she had experienced Lady Catherine's coaching; otherwise she might have foolishly thought they were just trying to be friendly, and admitted that she was sometimes lonely. Instead, she smiled told them that her husband was the best of men, and that she was delighted with his companionship.

It was not only men with questionable morals, though, who queried the new Mrs. Darcy about the intimacies of her marriage. This subject was often discussed amongst the married ladies of Mrs. Darcy's new society. Some women complained about marital duties, while others expressed enjoyment, but it was not their own intimacies which the women preferred to discuss. Indeed, their was a great deal of gossip about who was known to being having illicit affairs and which gentlemen had taken which women as mistress. Elizabeth saw that the ladies rarely asked one another about their husbands' proficiency as lovers, but they had no compunction about asking Elizabeth. At first she was angered and offended by the inappropriate questions, until a few discussions led her to realize that it was considered appropriate to tease a new bride about such matters, and although her marriage had happened a year before, she was still viewed as a new bride by many.

To all those who queried Elizabeth, she gave nearly the same answer. She would smile with a twinkle in her eye and answer, "I cannot know what happens when other husbands visit their wives, but I will admit that I very much enjoy the time Mr. Darcy spends in my chambers." This answer was readily accepted, since it was spoken with a confident smile. Unexpectedly, Elizabeth's confidence was witnessed, and before long she found many young ladies came to her with questions, as though Elizabeth were a fount of knowledge.

To these ladies, Elizabeth gave the only advice she could think of, which was to talk to their husbands about the matter. The advice was effective in many cases, and more than a few husbands found themselves grateful to the pretty young lady.

Elizabeth was not comfortable with the situation at all, and she eventually devised a strategy to avoid these conversations. She knew that no one would ever discuss marital intimacies in front of unmarried young ladies, so she spent as much of her time as possible in social settings beside these young women, and when she made calls or went on outings she always invited Anne to accompany her if possible.

Anne was not sure whether to be thankful for Elizabeth's attentions or not. Before coming to town Elizabeth had always been friendly, open and attentive, but in London Anne found that her friend barely had any time for her at all. Furthermore, she felt that Elizabeth had subjects on her mind that she was unwilling to share, and she did not seem to wish to listen to Anne speak of all the young gentlemen she had the pleasure of meeting. Then, all of the sudden Elizabeth was constantly seeking her out and inviting her places. Anne did not know what had brought the change in behavior, but she felt hurt, angry and used. She was tempted to draw into herself, but there were too many exciting places to go and people to meet.

One of the few places Elizabeth went without bringing a companion was the Hursts home. Elizabeth had begun to find Mrs. Hurst rather dull, but she could not help but enjoy Miss Bingley's company, even though the two had little in common. There discrepancy in interests became obvious to Elizabeth during their visit to the modiste.

The modiste Miss Bingley visited was a well known lady who was used by many in the first circles. She was known for designing dresses that were the height of fashion, which is the reason that Miss Bingley had selected her. Elizabeth cared little whether her clothing was made in the latest design; she wanted to look elegant and pretty, of course, but beyond that she wanted the gowns to be serviceable. She wanted dresses which were comfortable and which she could move about in, and which would not fall apart if she accidentally brushed against a twig.

The modiste showed the young ladies a vast number of dress designs, and any time Elizabeth mentioned liking a particular design, Miss Bingley seconded her almost immediately. Elizabeth wondered if this was a case of Miss Bingley wishing to flatter her, whether Miss Bingley was simply agreeable about fashion, or whether their tastes were actually similar. Whatever the cause, Miss Bingley seemed to be stunned an almost horrified when Elizabeth began asking the modiste to make alterations to the dress patterns that were contrary to the current fashion trends. She tried to cover her astonishment lest she offend Mrs. Darcy, but Caroline's apprehensions were apparent anyway. Nonetheless, Caroline stood by quietly as Elizabeth discussed the matter with the modiste.

"I find this gown quite to my taste; however, I do not believe this neckline would suit me, and the sleeves seem like they would be rather impractical." Elizabeth continued on to explain how she would wish the dress changed.

"Oh no, madam. I cannot accommodate that request, perhaps there is another style that would better suit you."

Lizzy showed the modiste another sketch she had selected, "I like this dress very much."

"Ah yes, I believe that it would compliment your figure quite well, and show off your slim waist."

"Actually, I was hoping to convince you to make it with a higher waistline and looser fit, so that I might wear less rigid stays."

"Oh no, madame. We could not do that. It would spoil the dress entirely. You would look completely out of place. I know high waistlines look lovely on ancient statuary, but real women ought to show their waists. No one who cared about their appearance at all would do as you suggest." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Madame, I understand the French have begun to adopt such a style. Are not the French always more stylish than the English." With this remark Elizabeth intended to flatter the modiste into changing her mind, but it was not to be.

"They only where these styles because the revolution has left them without the resources to obtain proper corsets. They would not choose such a look."

"Very well, then. I do like this dress very much. Could you make it without the train though. I should feel quite awkward trying to walk in such a dress." Elizabeth watched the modiste's internal struggle play out on her face.

"That I could do."

"Also, I do not like this color."

"But orange is currently the most favored color."

"I do not care, it makes my freckles stand out!"

"Nonsense."

"I might consider a burnt orange or a reddish brown, though I generally prefer brighter colors."

"I only make my dresses in fashionable colors. How dreadful it would be to be mocked for making completely gauche gowns."

"These colors do not suit me!"

"But-"

"I will not wear colors that make me look ill just because those colors are currently popular. After all, I cannot imagine anyone would be impressed by me wearing an ill-looking gown."

"I cannot risk my own reputation!" Elizabeth did not respond to the modiste, but turned to her companion.

"Miss Bingley, I have come to realize that I do not need the services of a modiste after all."

"Whatever can you mean?"

"What I need is a dressmaker! Will you accompany me to Cheapside? My Aunt Gardiner always looks like a lady of fashion, I'd like to visit her dressmaker."

Caroline was skeptical and had every intention of continuing to buy her gowns from the modiste. She even worried that Elizabeth's lack of style would reflect poorly on herself. However, she reminded herself that Fitzwilliam Darcy thought highly of his stepmother; surely this friendship would bring more good than harm.

"I would be delighted to accompany you."

At the dressmaker, Elizabeth ordered exactly the dresses she wanted in the colors she desired with the alterations she wished. After all, a dressmaker in Cheapside relied on customer satisfaction and word of mouth recommendations to generate business, so she did not have to worry gossip or high fashion if she did not want to.

Elizabeth saw that Caroline looked with disdain upon the dressmaker and her wares, but even Miss Bingley could not deny on their return visit, how incredibly well Mrs. Darcy looked when her dresses were finally done.

To Caroline's surprise, Elizabeth's new dresses were not long unnoticed by others, and soon a slew of ladies were making requests for gowns like Mrs. Darcy's, and the modistes of the ton soon had to reevaluate their ideas of high fashion. When Caroline saw this, she had even more good reasons to cultivate friendship with Mrs. Darcy.

The person who was most thankful for Miss Bingley become closer to Elizabeth was Georgiana. This was not because Georgiana had a special fondness for Caroline, but because Caroline was still in mourning, for Georgiana soon learned that most activities suitable for ladies in mourning were also suitable for young girls, not yet out, and she was sometimes allowed to accompany Mrs. Darcy and Miss Bingley. Georgiana had found town to be much less pleasant than she had hoped. She wanted very much to go back to Pemberley, but after having begged to be allowed to go to town, she did not feel that it would be right to ask to return home early.

Though she grew weary of the city, Georgiana had enjoyed many of the places she had seen in London, particularly when her father and Lizzy accompanied her; however, the brightest spot of her stay in town was spending time with the Gardiners. Georgiana found herself at ease in Mrs. Gardiners company, and she liked playing with little Henry, but most of all, she loved holding baby Emma. For this reason, she was grateful that the Gardiners were frequent guests at Darcy House.

Mr. Darcy also found that he greatly appreciated the Gardiner's company. Had they not been his wife's relatives Mr. Darcy was sure he never would have associated with them, but he found himself pleased with Mr. Gardiner's friendly manners and intelligent conversation. When they had first met, Mr. Darcy had respected Mr. Gardiner, now after knowing him better, he began to consider him a good friend.

Because they had gained Mr. Darcy's approbation, the Gardiner's soon found themselves often among the first circles. At first, they were primarily invited by Mr. Darcy's relatives, but before long they found invitations pouring in from a diverse array of people. Of course, there would always be a few who would scorn any connection to a tradesman, but a good many people were willing to overlook Mr. Gardiner's profession, since he was in his looks and manner most truly a gentleman.

One evening the Gardiners found themselves guests of a gentleman who was a member of the Royal Society, and their host spent most of the dinner hour and the time afterward, discussing various inventions about which he had recently read. Most of these inventions seemed impractical, fanciful or ridiculous, but one in particular caught Mr. Gardiner's attention; it was a piece of equipment, which he believed would greatly increase the efficiency of mills.

For a few days after the gathering, Mr. Gardiner read as much as he could about the workings of mills about about the particular machine in question. Then he traveled to a handful of mills and discussed the invention with the mills' owners and operators. By the end of a week he was one hundred percent convinced that the man who produced and sold these machines would likely obtain a great profit. However, the initial capital involved in such an endeavor would nearly wipe out his savings. He asked Mrs. Gardiner her opinion; she professed herself to have too little knowledge of business to possess one.

Thus, on an evening at Darcy House while the ladies, save Mrs. Templeton and Lady Catherine, were engaged in admiring baby Emma's newly found ability to roll over, Mr. Gardiner broached the subject the the new machine with Mr. Darcy and Lord Matlock. It had been his intention merely to ask advice; the gentleman's response was a great surprise to him.

"So, how long do you think it would take to recoup your initial investment?" Mr. Darcy inquired.

"Between one and two years, I should think, depending on the market."

"You are confident in this?"

"I would not be considering risking my fortune if I were not."

"Have you considered finding investors?" Lord Matlock asked.

"I have not. Do you think I would be able to find some?"

"I think," Mr. Darcy said, looking at Lord Matlock who silently nodded, "that you are looking at two such men."

"I suggest, Gardiner, that you let Darcy and I each provide capital for one third of your costs, and in return, you grant each of us one third of the profits."

"You are much too generous."

"It is not generosity at all," Matlock replied with a smile, "I expect to make a handsome fortune without doing the least bit of labor."

"I concur." Mr. Darcy added.

Thus, Mr. Gardiner expanded his business into the production of new technology with Mr. Darcy and Lord Matlock as silent partners. That Lord Matlock had made such an investment without careful deliberation was not out of character. He had invested in many similar projects in the past and had probably lost as much money as he had gained. On the other hand, for Mr. Darcy to risk so much money without taking time for solitary reflection was very much an anomaly, and by the next day he was wondering if he would regret the impulse.

Mr. Darcy questioned why he had acted so impulsively, and he decided that he was simply overtired from the busyness of town life. Mr. Darcy found the constant activity and the town hours exhausting, and he very much wished to return to Pemberley; nevertheless, he had not come to town for his own sake, and he would not curtail the amusements of the Mrs. Darcy and Georgiana. How unfortunate it was that the ladies were each also silently longing for Pemberley.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"So, how was the ball Tuesday evening?" Caroline asked Elizabeth during a morning call to Darcy House.

"It was a pleasant enough affair, I suppose."

"Is it true that Mr. Thornton fell asleep at the dinner table?" Mrs. Hurst, who had come along with her sister, asked. She had heard this tidbit from another of the ball's attendees.

"Oh dear, it was all I could do not to laugh when I saw the poor man make a pillow of his prime rib!"

"He didn't!"

"Oh yes, he did. One moment he seemed to be listening to the lady beside him chatter on, and the next minute he had slumped over right onto the meat. I think it took another five or six minutes for the lady to notice."

"Was the hostess terribly offended?"

"I am sure she was not. Mr. Thornton is, after all, quite an old man, and I am sure she attributed his weariness to his age." Hearing this Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst looked at one another with wide eyes. Elizabeth saw this and was bewildered.

"I am afraid, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Hurst explained, "that my sister and I had the impression it had been the younger Thornton who had committed the faux pas." Lizzy could not help giggling.

"That would have been a sight indeed."

"I am surprised that the elder Mr. Thornton would still attend balls at all at his age. Such amusements ought to be left to the young people." Lizzy's first thought was to rebuke Caroline for her statement and remind her that Mr. Darcy was only a few years younger than the elder Thornton. However, she hesitated wondering if there was some truth in Miss Bingley's words. Elizabeth had not looked at Mr. Darcy closely for some time, but after the incident with Mr. Thornton, she became suddenly aware that her husband had aged a good deal these last weeks. He was clearly exhausted from the hectic pace of life in town. How she had not noticed the dark circles under his eyes or the additional graying of his hair, she was unsure.

When Mrs. Darcy did not respond to Caroline's comments, Louisa began to worry that Mrs. Darcy was offended. "I do not think so, Caroline. Even I can find balls to be tiring sometimes, and I am hardly old. I am sure Mr. Thornton wishes to attend the balls so that he can continue to be an active part of his son's life," Mrs. Hurst offered in a conciliatory tone.

"I think balls are lovely, Mrs. Hurst, but I have to wonder if it is really sensible for anyone to be out and about night after night for weeks on end. I so long to return to Derbyshire, where I might expect to have quiet family dinners five nights a week."

"I think that sounds tedious. If I were you, I should host at least one ball every week, and surely you receive more invitations than that implies?"

"Oh, Miss Bingley, I expect being sequestered away from society has altered your perspective. We do indeed receive a great many more invitations than I ever accept."

Anne De Bourgh, who was sitting to the side of the group quietly doing some needlework, had been listening to the entire conversation, but had said nothing. She was about to add that she, like Miss Bingley, thought that going to balls every night was lovely, and that she wished that her mother was more willing to entertain and to attend festivities. However, before she could speak, a servant appeared at the door to inform Mrs. Darcy that an urgent message had arrived for her, and Anne did not feel bold enough to speak to the other ladies without Elizabeth present.

As it happened, Anne De Bourgh was so quiet that Caroline and Louisa forgot she was present at all, and began speaking more freely than they would have normally done with an audience.

"Caroline, you need to be more careful about what you say," Louisa rebuked her younger sister.

"You mean my reference about old people staying home. I forgot how old Mr. Darcy is. Mrs. Darcy is so energetic." Caroline paused for a moment, "But I can see why she married him. I'd consider marrying an old man for a life like hers."

"The Darcys are certainly wealthy and have a very nice home."

"It's not just the wealth. It's the respect and admiration! Mrs. Darcy wears the clothing she wants to wear without paying attention to fashion. If I did that I'd be laughed out of town, but not her. Instead, half the town has ordered dresses made like hers. Wouldn't it be lovely to be so wealthy and important that you could act how you want, and people would see it and do the same."

"The rich are always respectable."

Anne De Bourgh's ire was raised enough that she felt she must respond. "Miss Bingley, you entirely mistake the matter." Caroline was much abashed when she was forced to recall the young lady's presence.

"How so?" Caroline croaked in embarrassment.

"Wealth and status alone are not responsible for the way Mrs. Darcy is received by the ton."

"You do not think so?"

"A lady with wealth and status will receive respect and courtesy. She will be welcomed anywhere, receive copious invitations, and be the subject of flattery. However, a woman who has wealth and status will not be imitated or admired unless she has something more."

"What more must a lady have?"

"I think you, as you profess to be Mrs. Darcy's good friend, should be able to piece that together on your own. I will offer as evidence that no one seeks to emulate my mother or Lady Hudson, and they both precede Mrs. Darcy considerably." An awkward silence descended upon the trio at these words.

The silence might have lasted all day had not the servant returned to inform the guests that Mrs. Darcy had been called away and would not be returning. All three women were disappointed by this announcement, and Mr. Bingley's sisters agreed it meant they ought to take their leave. Anne did not attempt to persuade them otherwise.

The message which had called Mrs. Darcy away had come from Lady Hudson. Lady Blakely had gone into labor, and wished Lady Hudson to be present through her travails. Lady Hudson had no objection to assisting her daughter-in-law, but she was afraid to visit the Blakely's home unaccompanied, and so she wrote asking for Mrs. Darcy to join her.

Mrs. Darcy's initial inclination was to send a reply with the messenger that she would not be able to go. She had the feeling deep down that Mr. Darcy would have preferred she not go. However, she felt compassion for Lady Blakely, who would travail without any family if Lady Hudson would not attend her.

Elizabeth found her compassion winning against her sense, and she told the messenger she would accompany Lady Hudson, but not before sending Mr. Darcy a note to inform him of where she was going and why.

Before sending Lady Hudson an answer, it had not occurred to Lizzy to ask why she was the one whose company was requested, but after sending it the question question plagued her. Where was Lord Hudson, and why would he not be there? Why had she not found a lady friend with whom Lady Blakely actually had an acquaintance?

By the time Lady Hudson arrived to collect her, Elizabeth was convinced she was completely foolish to agree to the scheme, but she was also convinced that she would be safe and that Mr. Darcy would not allow any harm to come to her.

Mrs. Darcy was absolutely correct about her husband's protective instincts. Mr. Darcy was sitting in his club, engaged in a game of whist, when Lizzy's note reached him. It was so unusual for him to receive a note from her that he did not wait to read it, and once he had, he immediately abandoned his game, and set off for the Blakely's home.

Like Lizzy, Mr. Darcy wondered why Lady Hudson had not selected a different lady as her companion that day, and he felt himself irked that Lord Hudson would not be present, especially since this would be the Hudson's first grandchild.

While heading to the Blakelys, Mr. Darcy's mind drifted to thoughts of what it would be like when his own grandchildren were born. Mr. Darcy thought of Fitzwilliam and Georgiana, wondering what sort of people they would marry and what sort parents they would become. Then he thought of Elizabeth with an infant in her arms, and he had to remind himself that if Elizabeth bore children they would be his own sons and daughters and not his grandchildren. This thought disturbed him, and he pushed it to the back of his mind.

When Mr. Darcy arrived at the Blakely's home the butler ushered him to the billiards room where Lord Blakely was calmly taking practice shots.

"I did not expect to see you here, Mr. Darcy! What brings you here today?"

"I understand your wife is travailing." Lord Blakely looked at Mr. Darcy in surprise.

"Indeed she is. I know she is in quite a lot of pain, but that is to be expected. I sent for Lady Hudson to join her."

"Does Lady Blakely not have a mother or sisters who might join her?"

"Her mother has passed on and she has no sisters."

"I see."

"But I do not. Do not get me wrong, I am glad for company. This is a terribly dull, tedious business. However, I had not expected for you to darken my door."

"Your stepmother requested my wife's company." For a few moments, this statement proved no more enlightening to Lord Blakely, but finally realization hit.

"And you would not trust your wife to come to my house without you?"

"No Blake. I trust Lizzy."

"Then why are you here?" Mr. Darcy looked Blakely straight in the eye before answering.

"I do not trust you to properly respect her."

"If you hadn't come, I probably never would have known Mrs. Darcy was here."

"Perhaps so."

"I assure you, your wife is safe here."

"In any case, I am not leaving until Mrs. Darcy does."

"Will you shoot a game with me, then?"

"I'd be delighted." Mr. Darcy replied, though his countenance expressed something much less than delight.

While her husband was occupied shooting billiards, Mrs. Darcy was sitting at Lady Blakely's bedside, listening to the laboring woman's moans of agony and wishing she could do something to ease them. A casual observer might have said that Lady Blakely was holding Mrs. Darcy's hand; it would have been more accurate to say that she had encased it in a bone-crushing grip.

On Lady Blakely's other side sat Lady Hudson, whose nervousness made her presence more of a hindrance than a help. Mrs. Darcy sympathized with Lady Hudson, for she too was filled with anxiety, but Elizabeth was determined not to let her fears show. When Lady Hudson fainted and needed to be carried to another room, Elizabeth was even more resolved to keep her courage.

The hours drug on, and Lady Blakely's pains became more intense. Lizzy had little experience with such matters, but she had heard women speak of the birthing pains, and she did not see any cause for alarm. Day turned to evening, and evening to night with little change, but only as night gave way to morning did Lizzy begin to wonder if all was as it ought to be. She supposed she was worrying for naught and turned to ask the midwife's reassurance, but she saw that concern was deeply written on that woman's countenance.

"She is not well?"

"No, madam. The baby's head is right here, trying to come through, but he can not seem to make way. Her hips are not wide enough." Elizabeth was horrified.

"What can be done?"

"You have seen that we have placed her in a variety of positions and tried all manner of things. I think we had best send for a doctor." After giving explicit instructions to a maid to do just that, Elizabeth turned to ask the midwife more questions.

"What can a doctor do?"

"I am not sure. Sometimes they break a bone to widen the opening."

"Will that harm Lady Blakely?"

"She might never walk again, but-"

"If that is the only way to save her life, it would be worth it?"

"Yes. But if the doctor thinks she can not be saved, he may cut her open to draw the baby from her womb."

"I have read of such a thing, but did not suppose it truly happened."

"Only as a last resort."

All of this conversation had been spoken over Lady Blakely's cries, but Lady Blakely's pains were too intense for her to be at all aware of what was said. Suddenly, there was near silence, and Elizabeth looked to see that the lady was unconscious.

"That is probably a blessing. While she is out, she will feel no pain."

"Will this hinder the labor?"

"No, her body will continue as it has, though to what end I do not know."

"She will not likely survive, will she?" Elizabeth asked grimly.

"We will do all we can for her, Mrs. Darcy." Wanting to do something helpful, Elizabeth grabbed a cool damp rag and wiped Lady Blakely's brow. She occupied herself thusly until the doctor finally arrived.

The physician, who was also a surgeon, assessed Lady Blakely's condition and quickly reached the same conclusion as the midwife.

"If I push the baby's head back a little, and use enough force, I believe a break here will allow him to come through, and it should not leave Lady Blakely lame if she stays on bed rest for the required time. I will got and see Lord Blakely for his consent."

"No!" Elizabeth replied firmly, "Do not waste the time. Just do it."

The doctor did not know who Mrs. Darcy was, but assumed she was a relative of Lady Blakely's. He knew that Lord Blakely might later be angry that he was not consulted, but the doctor chose to listen to Mrs. Darcy anyway.

Though their was nothing she could do to help, and though the procedure was grotesque, Lizzy found she could not tear her eyes away. She released a breath she did not know she was holding when she saw the doctor finally pull the baby from his mother. The infant, a boy who appeared lifeless, was placed in Elizabeth's arms, as the doctor set about trying to save Lady Blakely, who was now bleeding profusely.

The doctor and midwife disagreed about what was the best way to stop the bleeding. Elizabeth had no idea of which method would be better, but she was certain something needed to be done, and she decreed that the midwife's advice would be followed. The doctor was rather offended but did not attempt to gainsay Mrs. Darcy.

Mrs. Darcy looked down at the child in her arms. His face was pale and bluish, but he was otherwise perfectly formed, and she could not resist cradling him in her arms. Elizabeth stroked her fingers along the baby's back, and began singing a sad lullaby. Singing to a dead child was not a sensible thing to do, but Mrs. Darcy was not ready to acknowledge the child's lifelessness.

Despite her denial, Lizzy was astonished and doubted herself when she felt the thump of a weak heartbeat. Could this child be alive? If so, why was he not breathing? Lizzy had read a story once in which a man had breathed life back into his wife when she seemed to have expired. It seemed like a fanciful notion, but it could not hurt anything to try.

Lizzy laid the boy down and placed her mouth over both his mouth and nose. Then she breathed with all her might. Nothing happened. She pleaded with God to save the child and tried again. Again and again, Lizzy breathed into the infant, but nothing seemed to change.

Just as Lizzy decided the effort was fruitless, the boy offered a meek gurgling noise. With this small sign of hope, Lizzy renewed her efforts, and finally the child cried. It was not the lusty cry of a healthy newborn, but it was now clear the baby could breathe on his own. Lizzy clutched him to her chest, certain that he would live.

While Lizzy was saving the Blakely's son, the mother's condition had not improved. Lady Blakely continued to hemorrhage, and she did not regain consciousness.

Seeing that the midwife, doctor and maid were all preoccupied with the business of caring for Lady Blakely, Elizabeth rang for the woman who was set to be the child's wet nurse, and then she set about the work of cleaning him while she waited. When the nursemaid arrived, Elizabeth did not hesitate to leave the child in that woman's more experienced hands.

"Has Lord Blakely been informed that he has a son?"

"He has not."

"Do you not think you ought to inform him?"

"Of course." Lizzy then called for another servant to deliver the news. She also tasked the servant with finding Mr. Darcy to give him the news as well.

About ten minutes passed before Lord Blakely found his way to the birthing chamber. He walked directly to the doctor upon arrival.

"I have a son?" The doctor was shocked to see Blakely there. He had not intended to inform the gentleman that the birth had occurred until after the crisis was passed.

"The child did not survive."

"Pardon me," Mrs. Darcy interrupted and gestured toward the child, "but your son is quite alive, Lord Blakely."

"Why did you say he had died?" Blakely asked the physician, but he saw a look of astonishment upon the doctor's face.

After recovering from his initial shock, the doctor came to examine the infant.

"How did you restore life to him?" Lizzy explained what she had done.

"I have read of such things," the doctor said. "Some research was done on the matter a good many years ago, but I have never seen it work."

"Why did you not try, if you have heard of such?" Blakely demanded.

"I did not detect a heartbeat."

"Thankfully Mrs. Darcy did not give up on my son."

"Would you like to hold him?" The nursemaid did not wait for an answer before placing the babe in his father's arms.

When Lord Blakely took the boy and looked into the child's pale face, a tiny chink was made in his cold, black heart. For the first time since his childhood, Blakely felt genuine concern for someone other than himself.

Blakely looked upon the woman who was his son's savior and raked his eyes over her body. She was haggard, worn and bloody, but while he thought she was pretty before, now Blakely thought Mrs. Darcy was beautiful.

"You have saved my son." Mrs. Darcy nodded.

"Is there aught I can do to repay you?"

"Nothing is needed, sir." Blakely resolved that, despite what she said, he would someday in some way repay the debt.

"Please let me know if there ever is." Mrs. Darcy could not imagine ever asking Lord Blakely for anything, but assented to Blakely's request, hoping that her acquiescence would satisfy him; however, Blakely had one final request, which he stated as a demand.

"You will be my son's godmother."

"I cannot. You know that I cannot." Blakely was disappointed, but he did not press the issue instead he made a different request.

"Then choose his name." Mrs. Darcy shook her head. She had stayed with Lady Blakely because it seemed like the right thing to do, but she did not want any further connection with the house of Blakely."

"Then I will name him Darcy. He shall be Lord Darcy Blaine."

"Name him what you will, but oughtn't you to be seeing to your wife." Blakely was not at all abashed that he had not thought even to ask after his wife. Now that she had been brought to his attention, Lord Blakely looked to the birthing bed, where Lady Blakely lay surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Does she live?"

"She does, but there is little chance she will survive this day," the doctor replied. Blakely looked down at his son, who slept peacefully in his arms. He had no real love for his wife, but he did not wish for his son to grow up without her.

"But Lord Darcy must have a mother."

"You have already had one miracle today. Pray for another if you will."

Mrs. Darcy did not hear Lord Blakely's response because Lady Hudson had finally returned to the room. Mrs. Darcy felt a twinge of resentment when she saw her friend looked well rested and refreshed, while she was exhausted and covered with blood. Nevertheless, Lizzy's was convinced she would not have traded the morning's experience for anything. She would never forget watching the newborn seemingly come back from the dead.

Lizzy informed Lady Hudson of Lady Blakely's condition, and hoped hearing such news would not bring another bout of fainting. Lizzy sighed in relief when Lady Hudson seemed to keep her composure.

"It will be a mercy to her, I believe."

"What can you mean, Amelia?"

"Lord Blakely has made her life hell on earth. She would never admit it, but I am convinced he treated his wife miserably. I know, too, that he barely let her leave her house. Eternal rest must be a relief to her. I used to think he was so charming. How glad I am to have had my eyes opened. " Lizzy had no response.

"Amelia, now that you have returned, and since my presence here is not required, I am going to take my leave."

Unbeknownst to the ladies, Lord Blakely had been listening to their discourse. He watched Mrs. Darcy leave with some regret. He knew well enough that he could not have her, but still he wished that she would think well of him.

Mr. Darcy had been anxiously waiting for his wife to leave the birthing chamber. After arriving at Blakely house he had spent a few hours playing billiards. He had dined with Lord Blakely, and rested in a guest chamber, but since the early hours of the morning, he had done little but sit and wait. When he finally saw Elizabeth again he felt relief, but then he saw the state of her dress, and his protective instincts were heightened. At Mr. Darcy's prodding, Elizabeth shared the details of her night.

"My child, let us take you home."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Thank you." There was a soft earnestness in Lizzy's words which surprised Mr. Darcy, and he supposed she must be especially eager to be back at Darcy house. In actuality, Lizzy was thanking him for much more. Having just sat at the bedside of a travailing woman who was unable to birth her child because of her small stature, Lizzy had gained a new insight. If Mr. Darcy had not chosen to wait before exercising his marital rights, she could well have suffered the agony Lady Blakely suffered.

When they reached Darcy house, Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth to her chambers and then rang for Marie, knowing Mrs. Darcy's maid would see to all that must be done.

Then he walked downstairs to the breakfast room, where he found the other's were all breaking their fast. He made up a plate of food and seated himself.

"Uncle Darcy, when will you be returning to Pemberley?" Anne asked casually.

"It has not been decided."

"I hope it will be soon." Georgiana added. Then she gulped back. She had not meant to let her father see that she was eager to leave town."

"Have you grown tired of London, my dear?"

"I have, Papa."

"So has Lizzy?"

"Has she, Anne? She has said nothing to me?"

"Yes, she has. I believe you all would be happier at home in Derbyshire."

Mr. Darcy was reflective for a moment. "I will speak with Mrs. Darcy, if she is in agreement, we can be back at Pemberley by the end of the week."

"But what shall I do," Lord Matlock protested. Mr. Darcy smiled.

"You have your own house."

"And I suppose I could be convinced to be your hostess," Lady Catherine added in a tone which made it clear she found hosting to be an onerous duty.

"You won't need to, mother. Uncle Matlock, since my mother does not like to be a hostess, I shall be happy to do it." Lord Matlock looked at his niece. It was an idea which had never occurred to him, but it was worth a try.

"Then it is settled. I will send word to my housekeeper at once."

"And I will begin the preparations to return home." Mr. Darcy set to work preparing for the return home, though he did not see Elizabeth to ask her of it until evening. Indeed, by the time Elizabeth woke from her rest, the news had already reached Darcy House that Lady Blakely had breathed her last. Even Lizzy had not been eager to return to the countryside already, the events of the last day would have been enough to make her long for the peaceful grounds of Pemberley.

Thus, the Darcy's found themselves settled into Pemberley within a few days, and to Elizabeth the happenings of their stay in town began to seem nothing more than a bizarre dream. For Mr Darcy the return was an opportunity to recover his health and spirits, but for some reason, he found he no longer had his former stamina, and he grew tired much more easily.

Georgiana was also delighted to be at home. She was glad to see the friends whom she had not seen for many weeks. She also loved the freedom being on a country estate allowed. Her favorite part of being home, though, was that Mrs. Darcy had more time to spend with her again. Nevertheless, Georgiana was disappointed to learn that Lizzy would no longer be spending time in the schoolroom with her; after a season in town among society, Lizzy felt that she had enough accomplishments and was determined her time could be better spent in other ways. She would still practice the pianoforte, since her family had pleasure in hearing her, but she saw no need to continue learning drawing, painting, or any other accomplishment. Georgiana's disappointment was mitigated by the knowledge that Fitzwilliam would be home from Cambridge soon. Soon she would have her whole family together again.

Unfortunately, Georgiana's desire was not to be; mere days before the end of Fitzwilliam's last term at the university, Elizabeth would receive a letter which would set her rushing to Longbourn.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

A month ago, Lizzy would have read Jane's letter and not thought much of it, but after her experiences with Lady Blakely, Lizzy could not help fearing the worst.

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I hope you are well. I can tell from your letters that you are much happier now that you are back at Pemberley. It sounds like such a wonderful place. Of course, town is lovely, too. I wish Father would be willing to take us to town or to Pemberley._

_Our mother has grown rather large. It is hard to believe she has two more months until the child is expected. It must be a large baby. Our mother has not been feeling well. She sometimes has pains like the pains of labor, and has taken to her bed. The midwife has been to see her and says she must stay off her feet._

_Since our mother is in her bed and cannot do much, Papa has insisted I take over more of running the household. I confess, I had never realized how much Mama must do. She always seems to be at leisure, but I know better now. _

_We, that is Papa and I, went to an assembly last night at Mama's insistence. I cannot say that any of my partners were exceptional, but at least I had a partner for every set. I wish you could see my gown, although I am sure it can't compare to the lovely things you wear now. People here still talk about the lovely purple silk you wore at your last assembly._

_Kitty has stopped talking about John Lucas. I do not know if it is because she does not like him as much or if it is because Miss Flanigan told her that ladies should not advertise which gentlemen they like. Kitty enjoys her lessons most of the time. You would be impressed by what a young lady she has become._

_Lydia, on the other hand, is not fond of lessons, but she does love painting. I have also seen her about with a notebook, making sketches when she has free time. I think she nearly drives Miss Flanigan mad with her questions._

_Mary puts the utmost effort into every subject, but I am not certain she enjoys any of it except the pianoforte. She plays much better now. I would say she is better than you were before you married._

_Charlotte has been telling me how much she looks forward to seeing you when she and her brother come to visit. How I wish I could come, too!_

_Yours,_

_Jane_

Except for a few remarks, there was nothing out of the ordinary in Jane's letter, but Lizzy was very much caught by the words about Mrs. Bennet's condition. Her mother was carrying a large child, and she was in pain. Would her mama bleed to death like Lady Blakely? Would they need to break her bones to get the baby out?

She had not been summoned. Her presence was not desired yet. Still, Lizzy could not bear the idea of never seeing her mother again, and so she sought out Mr. Darcy and announced.

"I need to travel to Longbourn!"

"You will in only a few weeks."

"I need to go now. I need to see Mama!"

"She is ill?"

"She is having pains. I need to go to her."

"Did they send for you?"

"No."

"Then why do you feel you must go?"

"I just need to." Mr. Darcy was inclined to think that Elizabeth was worrying for nothing. Since she would be traveling to Longbourn in a few weeks anyway, he did not see any reason for her to leave immediately. Moreover, like Georgiana, George Darcy had been eagerly anticipating having his entire family together.

"But Fitzwilliam will be here in a few days."

"I am sure he will not mind my absence."

"But what of his friends."

"I cannot imagine they would care much."

"But they are bringing their sisters! We shall have to cancel their visit without a hostess."

"Invite Anne! I am sure she would not refuse. Indeed, her mother would not let her refuse even if she was inclined to do so."

"She cannot travel here herself, and I've no desire to invite Lady Catherine."

"I will bring a companion with me, and she can travel on to collect Anne after our arrival at Longbourn."

"Very well, you may go. I will ask Mrs. Templeton to accompany you."

"I was not really asking permission, sir, but thank you. I doubt Mrs. Templeton will agree to go with me. You know she does not like me."

"I know no such thing, Little Flower. Now go prepare for your trip."

To Lizzy's surprise, Mrs. Templeton did agree to go. While true that she did not like Mrs. Darcy, there was little she would not have done for Mr. Darcy.

With Marie's help the two ladies were ready to depart within an hour, and after brief farewells, they were settled comfortably in the Darcys' most comfortable carriage heading south.

The miles before their first stop were passed in silence. Lizzy's mind was full of terrifying thoughts regarding her mother's condition. Mrs. Templeton wore her standard stoic expression and Lizzy could scarcely have guessed what Mrs. Templeton was thinking of even if she had not been preoccupied with her own worries. However, their first stop to change horses would cause Lizzy to look at Mrs. Templeton much differently.

Mrs. Templeton and Mrs. Darcy walked into the inn to take a short tea. They were being led to a private room when a young woman in her forties stopped in front of them with a gaping mouth.

"Silly?" Mrs. Templeton looked confused for a moment, but then recognition lit her eyes. Mrs. Darcy, on the other hand, was completely astonished, for this was the last way in the world she ever expected to hear Mrs. Templeton addressed.

"Becky, I did not realize you had returned from Canada."

"Oh yes, just a few months ago. My husband passed on this winter, and I wanted to come home. You look to be doing well. You haven't changed in all these years." Mrs. Templeton smiled wryly at the compliment.

"And you have not either, for you have never been anyone's harshest critic."

"Indeed, I have not, and so I will not chide your ceasing our correspondence."

"I did not believe anyone in the family would wish to speak to me after -"

"Nonsense. I was sorely put out when I heard how my aunt and uncle treated you. If I had known at the time, I'd have asked you to come live with us, but by the time I heard of it, you were already settled at Pemberley. I was sure you'd be happier there, you were always such good friends with Mr. Darcy's daughter, though you were so different from one another. I doubt you'd have liked living so far away as Canada." The lady finally noticed that Mrs. Templeton was not alone, and looked toward Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Darcy realized that she ought to ask for an introduction.

"Mrs. Templeton would you kindly introduce me to your friend."

"Mrs. Darcy, this is Mrs. Rebecca Trentman, she was Mr. Templeton's cousin and also my childhood friend and schoolmate. Becky, this is Mrs. George Darcy."

"Mrs. Darcy, I am pleased to meet you. I have fond memories of your husband as a young man. His sister attended school with us, but I suppose you knew that already?" Mrs. Darcy shook her head. "He would sometimes come down to the school to visit his sister, and he was always kind to all of us, though he never spoke much."

"Would you care to take tea with us Mrs. Trentman?" Mrs. Darcy offered, and was readily accepted. The reunited friends then continued their conversation, though Mrs. Trentman did far more talking than Mrs. Templeton.

"Silly, you must still be quite close to Mr. Darcy's sister, if you are traveling with his wife."

"Had you not heard? She passed on several years ago. I am the Darcy's governess."

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense. So you never remarried?"

"No. I had not the heart to."

"I am sure you broke many hearts." Mrs. Templeton shook her head, but Lizzy could see that she was smiling.

"I did refuse one proposal, but I assure the gentleman was not heartbroken, for he was betrothed to another less than a fortnight after my refusal."

"Oh dear, Silly! I tell you, Mrs. Darcy, there was scarcely a young man in Lambton who wasn't at least half in love with my dear friend! They were all heartbroken when Robert finally came and married her!"

"Finally? I was only sixteen, and he nineteen. They scarcely could have expected us to marry younger."

"Ah, but none of them really expected you to marry at all. No one thinks the proposal of a nine year old heading to serve in the navy is to be taken seriously. Do you remember the first time you received a letter from Robert at school. Ooh, wasn't headmistress so stern with you?"

"Indeed." Mrs. Templeton couldn't help but grin a little at the memory.

"And then there was the time he was on leave and came to visit when you were 13. He brought that whole trunk load of gifts for you that he bought at all the different ports he stopped at. I bet the other men teased him something fierce. Was that the only time he visited? I can't remember any others."

"It was."

"And then when he returned to marry you, he was only here two weeks before the wedding, and it must not have been more than two weeks before he left again."

"At least I had those two weeks."

"Had you felt the quickening yet before you received the news?" Mrs. Darcy had noticed Mrs. Templeton becoming increasingly uncomfortable as her friend revealed more and more intimate details.

"I had, I had just written a letter that would never be posted to tell Robert the good news when I heard." Mrs. Trentman looked suddenly ashamed of herself.

"Oh Silly, I am so sorry. I had forgot what happened that night! I should never have mentioned it. I should not blame you for wanting nothing to do with me."

"Becky, do not worry. I should love to correspond. Shall we exchange directions. I imagine our carriage must be ready by now."

When Mrs. Templeton and Mrs. Darcy were settled into the carriage, Mrs. Darcy was determined not to ask Mrs. Templeton any questions despite her overwhelming curiosity. Mrs. Trentman's chatter had even temporarily driven the worry over Mrs. Bennet's health from Elizabeth's mind.

Mrs. Templeton looked at Mrs. Darcy, wondering what her mistress must think of her after hearing all of Mrs. Trentman's unfiltered ramblings.

"Mrs. Darcy, I suppose you would wish for some answers?"

"I would be lying if I said I was not curious, but as I do not believe any of this has bearing on your employment as Georgiana's governess, I do not believe I am owed any information on your history."

"Have you heard any of it?"

"No, Mrs. Templeton." Mrs. Darcy had never before thought to ask her husband or any of her acquaintances about the governess. She had always felt that Mrs. Templeton was a supremely uninteresting person.

"All of my past is public knowledge. If you care to hear any of it, I would prefer you hear it from me."

"Do share, then; we have ample time."

"Indeed." Mrs. Templeton paused as though gathering her memories. "My parents owned a small estate –barely large enough to be called an estate, not far from Pemberley. The nearest estate was owned by the Templeton family who had two sons, the younger, Robert, was three years my senior.. We were constant playmates as children, until at the age of nine his parents sent him away to join the navy. Naturally, I was devastated to lose my best friend, but Robert promised we would always be friends, and that we could write to one another. When I reminded him that boys and girls weren't supposed to write to one another, he proposed to me, since people who were engaged could send each other letters."

"How did your parents react?"

"I believe my father thought it one of the most amusing moments of his life when Robert came to ask him for my hand. Neither set of parents really believed we would ever actually marry, but since it was a good match for both of us, and since they knew how much our friendship meant to us, they agreed. My father gave me a talk after Robert left about how I should not expect Robert to actually write. He was wrong of course, and we wrote to one another as often as possible. I was only six when he left, so my letters were probably quite ridiculous." Lizzy smiled thinking of the first letters her younger sisters had sent her.

"I was so lonely, that my parents sent me to school quite young. I was only eight. Thankfully, Becky was there too. She had been to visit the Templeton's frequently; her parents estate was only about ten miles away, on the other side of Lambton. Becky, as you might imagine, had no trouble making friends. I, on the other hand, had no true real friends. At least until I met Mr. Darcy's sister. She was something of an outsider, as you might imagine given her parentage." Lizzy was somewhat surprised at this, but she supposed it made sense that people might treat the daughter of the wealthiest family differently. Lizzy realized she knew very little about her husband's sister, and thought she would ask him later.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"I continued writing to Robert when I was at school. The first time one of his letters came to me, the headmistress confiscated it and disciplined me before the whole school. She would not believe that we were betrothed. My dear friend suggested that I have Robert address his letters to her brother, and that Mr. Darcy could then bring them to me. It wasn't necessary though, because my father came and spoke to the headmistress on my behalf. Robert and I were allowed to correspond after that. We continued to write to one another regularly. Then when I was sixteen and he nineteen, he had received enough promotions that he felt that he was ready to marry. The banns were read and we married two weeks after his arrival home. Robert's elder brother had died in a tragic accident a few months before, and his parents and I tried to convince him to resign from the navy, but he felt it was his duty to his country to remain in service; thus, two weeks after the wedding, Robert went back to sea."

"That was an honorable choice for him to make."

"I was proud of him, though also disappointed, of course. I lived in my parents home after he left, since the Templeton's home did not feel like my home yet. A few weeks after he left I began to suspect that I was with child. I did not say anything until I felt the quickening, at which time I wrote to Robert. Just as I finished writing the letter, an express was delivered. Robert had died at sea."

"Oh no!"

"I cried until I could cry no more. Then I stayed up late reading some of his old letters. I wish to God I had had more sense. I fell asleep reading the letters and left the candle burning on my desk. When I awoke, the house was ablaze. I managed to escape through the window, but my parents were not so lucky, and two servants perished as well. The entire house was destroyed as were the stables and the other buildings. It was so dry that the fire spread to the Templeton's estate as well, but the damage there was minimal."

"But you were well?"

"Physically I was unharmed. Mr. and Mrs. Templeton invited me into their home, and showed me every kindness. I was so overwrought, though, that I found it impossible to eat well or care for myself as I should. Five months after the fire, I had a son. I named him Robert for his father, but we all called him Bobby. He was the joy of us all. Mr. and Mrs. Templeton were especially proud of him since he would one day inherit both estates. Unfortunately, while still in infancy, Bobby contracted whooping cough, and he did not survive. Mr. and Mrs. Templeton, who had been my neighbors all my life, and who had become nearly as dear to me as my own parents, blamed me for his death. They felt I did not care for my son properly and accused me of vicious acts. The day after Bobby's funeral they insisted I leave."

"How could they?"

"Grief causes people to act strangely. Thankfully, my dearest friend offered for me to come live at Pemberley."

"This must have been not long before her own marriage?"

"Actually, it was shortly after. My friend was so delighted to be marrying such a good friend of her brother. In fact I think that was the main reason she married as she did." Elizabeth was confused as to why Mrs. Templeton had been invited to Pemberley and not Matlock, but felt it would be impertinent to ask.

"So you moved into Pemberley house then?"

"No, I lived with the Wickhams. I stayed with them for several years. When George Wickham was born, I looked after him a great deal, and eventually your Mr. Darcy offered me the position of Fitzwilliam's governess. I did not wish to abandon young George, but Mr. Darcy agreed that the two could continue learning together."

"So that is why young Wickham was raised alongside Fitzwilliam? I had wondered."

"Now you know all about my life, Mrs. Darcy." Lizzy took this to mean not to ask any more questions, so she did not, despite having some confusion about certain parts of the story.

Before long Lizzy was again dwelling on her fears about Mrs. Bennet. If she hadn't been so afraid for her mother, Lizzy would have undoubtedly spent much more time reflecting on Mrs. Templeton's past.

Catherine and Lydia Bennet were outside playing two days later when they saw an enormous carriage approaching Longbourn house. The two looked at one another in wonder, and then stared at the carriage. It was Lydia who first noticed the Darcy crest.

"LIZZY!" Lydia hollered then went running toward the carriage; Kitty was close at her heels.

As soon as Lizzy emerged from the carriage she found herself embraced by her two youngest sisters.

"Lizzy, why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Kitty asked.

"Did you bring us presents?"

"I am sorry girls. I did not know I would be coming until just before I left. After reading Jane's letter I decided I needed to visit."

By this time, Mr. Bennet had stepped outside with his two other daughters.

"Lizzy, it is good to see you. Is your husband with you?"

"No, he is at Pemberley. I have brought a companion with me, may I introduce her?" With Mr. Bennet's assent, Mrs. Templeton was introduced to the party.

"Mrs. Templeton will need lodgings tonight, and I hope that I am welcome to stay here?"

"Of course you are, daughter, and we have plenty of room available for Mrs. Templeton. Is she not to stay with you your entire trip?"

"No, she is on to fetch Miss De Bourgh and take her to Pemberley so that she might act as hostess in my absence."

"Well, please come in to the house. Jane will you please make arrangements with Mrs. Hill. Lizzy please come to my book room." Kitty and Lydia both wore disappointment on their faces, as they did not wish to be parted from their newly arrived sister. Lizzy marveled that the young girls she had left behind would never have been so stoic.

Once Mr. Bennet had ushered Elizabeth into the book room, he turned to her with a grave countenance, "Why are you here, Elizabeth? Please do not prevaricate? Is your husband mistreating you?"

"Father! Mr. Darcy is a very good man. I have no complaints with him. I am here because I am concerned for my mother." Hearing Lizzy's words, Mr. Bennet laughed.

"Has your mother been writing a litany of her aches and pains? I assure you there is no cause to be alarmed. My wife is merely suffering the difficulties normal for her condition." Mr. Bennet chuckled again, and shook his head in amusement at his daughter's folly. Elizabeth did not take kindly to her father's dismissal. She had grown too used to having her opinions respected.

"Mother did not complain to me. You may be completely correct, but I wish to see her now."

"I will not keep you from your mother, but once you have visited, please come play a game of chess with me."

Lizzy wanted to tell her father that she was not here for his amusement. How could he think she would want to spend her time with him after he had barely written to her since her marriage? She sighed inwardly, and wondered what Mr. Darcy would wish for her to do. He would not wish for Elizabeth to be impetuous or unladylike, certainly, but he also would not like for her to allow herself to be disrespected.

"Father, I am sure I will find time to play a game with you while I am visiting, but I doubt it will be today. Now I am going to go see, Mama."

"I am sorry, Lizzy." Lizzy wasn't certain why her father was apologizing, and she did not stay to find out. Instead, she hurried to find the parent who had been writing to her all year long.

Mrs. Bennet was startled when a lovely young woman walked into her room, but her confusion readily gave way to delight.

"Lizzy? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mama. It is me."

"We were not expecting you. Is anything wrong?"

"No, Mama. I was worried about you?"

"About me?"

"Yes, Jane said you were not feeling well."

"It is true that I am much more uncomfortable this time around, but I don't think there is any cause for worry. The midwife say I will be fine as long as I stay in bed." Lizzy was not certain what to make of Mrs. Bennet's calmness. Mrs. Bennet was a woman to worry about everything; did her lack of worry mean that there was no cause for concern?

"But what if the baby is too big?"

Mrs. Bennet was a woman of mean understanding, and she was not typically intuitive about her second daughter's feelings, but even she began to sense Elizabeth's fear.

"Come here, my Little Lizzy, and tell me why you are afraid." This was all the invitation Elizabeth needed, and within moments she was wrapped securely in her mother's arms.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Why is it called commencement, do you think?" Bingley asked Darcy as the two were enjoying their last day on campus before Fitzwilliam's graduation ceremony.

"Does it matter, Bingley."

"It seems more a finale than a beginning."

"I heard," John Lucas said as he settled himself at the table where the other two were sitting, "that it is because after you graduate, you can sit together at a table with all the professors as an equal."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You never were very good with your Latin."

"I'm not that bad. Cum initiare, to begin with –commence," Bingley stated in his most professorial tone.

"Commensa." Lucas responded. "Same table."

"Well, I will let the two of you argue this one out. After all, the two of you will have to learn to manage without my opinions next year. I've got to get back to my room. My father will be arriving shortly." Fitzwilliam pushed back from the table and stood.

"Come man, you can't leave us like that. Which of us is right?"

"Why must one of you be right?" Fitzwilliam answered with a smile. "Lucas, if I don't see you before, we'll pick you up morning after next at eight."

"You're riding with the Darcy's back to Pemberley?"

"Yes, since Mrs. Darcy isn't going to be there, Charlotte would rather stay home. She'll travel to Pemberley whenever Mrs. Darcy returns home."

"Caroline wouldn't have dreamt of losing a chance to see the famed Pemberley. I admit I am downright curious myself."

To Fitzwilliam's surprise, George Darcy had already arrived by the time he reached his room.

"Father I hadn't expected you for at least another hour?"

"I woke early this morning, so I set off early. If Mrs. Darcy had been home I'm sure I'd have waited to break my fast with her, but I doubt I was missed by any of the ladies. They will talk of bonnets to their heart's desire while I am gone. When you marry, I pray you marry a woman less inclined to speak of finery, son."

"Well," chuckled Fitzwilliam, "I shall not be seeking a wife any time soon, but when I do I shall surely ask your advice."

"And I shall have a list of qualities prepared for you to look for in a lady when that time comes," Mr. Darcy replied in jest.

The two men continued on in lighthearted conversation, and traveled about campus sharing reminiscences. They encountered many of Fitzwilliam's acquaintances, and Mr. Darcy was undeniably proud of his son, as he saw how Fitzwilliam seemed to be universally respected both by his peers and his professors.

One brief interaction left Mr. Darcy feeling a little puzzled though.

"Sir, you must be incredibly proud of your son." The gentleman, whom Mr. Darcy vaguely remembered to be the dean of students, offered.

"I am."

"He is a man of remarkable character. And," the dean said with a wink at the younger Darcy, "If you ever see evidence that he is involved in suspicious behavior, you'd best gather your facts first, or you may find yourself needing to eat your hat." Mr. Darcy noticed this comment caused his son to smile bashfully.

"Is he referring to the Miss Simpson affair?" Mr. Darcy asked after the dean had departed their company.

"Perhaps." With that remark the topic was over and neither gentleman thought of the dean's comment again for a long time.

The rest of the time at Cambridge passed pleasantly, even though much of the time George Wickham stayed in the company of the Darcy men. The two younger men treated one another with civility for the older gentleman's sake.

After the graduation and the accompanying celebrations were complete, the Darcys, Wickham, and Lucas traveled back to Pemberley, where Fitzwilliam would spend a carefree month.

The only time Fitzwilliam was not free to spend as he chose was the time he sat for his portrait. Mr. Darcy had commissioned an artist to come to Pemberley with the intention of having his entire family painted, but especially having his son's likeness taken before he left on his grand tour. Fitzwilliam did not enjoy the task, since it involved a great deal of tedious sitting; however, the monotony was broken somewhat by the company he had while sitting.

Caroline Bingley, it so happened, had a bit of a talent with oil and brush, and since she was familiar with the portraitist, she wished to observe him so that she might learn from his technique. The artist, not immune to the flattery of an attractive young lady, readily agreed that she might watch. Fitzwilliam, who had seen the lady's artwork and noted her obvious skill, felt no suspicion as to her motives and welcomed her company.

For the first half-hour or so, Caroline spoke little except to remark on the artist's technique. Then she transitioned to speaking of other artists and discussing various mediums. All of this talk was intended by Caroline to impress Fitzwilliam with her extensive knowledge, though this was completely lost on the young man, who had little interest in paintings except to admire those in which he found beauty.

Nonetheless, Fitzwilliam found the conversation a relief from the tedium, and he did not mind when Caroline began to ask his opinions. Fitzwilliam quickly discovered that Miss Bingley could speak with great spirit about her acquaintances, and that she was very knowledgeable about all those subjects which were considered necessary to a woman's education. Nevertheless, he was disappointed to find that she had little knowledge or interest in other subjects. Of literature, she knew little, of science or politics even less.

Thus, when Fitzwilliam tired of hearing about Caroline's accomplishments, he resorted to the standard mundane conversational topics –the state of the roads, the weather. He was pleased to answer Caroline's questions about Pemberley and the surrounding countryside.

Though Fitzwilliam had enjoyed Caroline's company, he was relieved when his time sitting for the portrait was complete, and he was again able to join his friends in their masculine pursuits. Caroline was, naturally, not so pleased, but she felt that she had made good progress during her time with Fitzwilliam, and she contrived to 'accidentally' meet Fitzwilliam on his morning walks, and to happen upon his as often as possible.

Fitzwilliam had not yet been the subject of intense female interest for so long that Caroline's attentions were tiresome, so though he had no particular interest in his friend's younger sister, he felt the compliment to his person that her attentions implied.

Mr. Darcy was amused by the situation, and although he was disappointed not to have as much time with his son as he would have liked, he did not intervene. After all, he reasoned, Fitzwilliam would need to become accustomed to being an object of interest to the ladies, for when he returned from his tour, he would be considered a most eligible catch.

Two weeks before Fitzwilliam was set to leave on his grand tour, his traveling companions arrived with their fathers and the tutor their fathers had selected for them. Mr. Dander was an odd-looking, diminuitive, professorly man. Thornton and Langley were delighted with the tutor, as they were convinced he was too much an erudite to care how they behaved in their free time, and Fitzwilliam was pleased because the little man was obviously a tremendous fount of knowledge.

Georgiana found the large gathering of gentlemen intimidating, and spent most of her time in the school room with Mrs. Templeton, even though it meant sacrificing time she could have spent with her brother. However, when the young men were out, engaged in gentlemanly pursuits, she would come down to the drawing room to sit with the ladies there.

When the ladies were all gathered together, they worked on their needlework, and spoke of fashion and society. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst delighted in hearing about all of the London parties and balls they had missed this season, and Anne De Bourgh was more than willing to share. Anne had been reluctant at first to speak much, but since it was her duty as hostess to encourage conversation, she did, and she quickly found that she enjoyed babbling on about such matters. Indeed, the interests of fashion and descriptions of balls were her favorite topics of conversation.

In the evenings, however, when the ladies and gentlemen were together after dinner, Anne knew enough to select other matters to discuss. She had watched Lizzy enough to have an idea of which subjects men liked most to discuss, and therefore, she knew which questions to ask. Unlike Lizzy, she had no interest in science, politics, or war, but this did not stop the men from finding her a charming hostess. Moreover, the young gentlemen were, for the most part, eager to please, and thus they agreed to all of her proposed entertainments.

In this way, the month-long house party at Pemberley passed in a blink. The young gentlemen set out on their journey, Matlock and the elder Thornton returned to their own estates, Anne De Bourgh was reluctantly returned to her mother, and Mr. Darcy found his way to Longbourn to join Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's month at Longbourn had been full of surprises. Everyone had changed while she was gone. Mrs. Bennet, though her understanding was little increased, was less given to fretfulness or nerves. Elizabeth found herself enjoying the hours she sat at her mother's bedside far more than she would have thought possible. Mrs. Bennet was not the only one who had changed, though. Jane was as sweet and kind as ever, but she had grown more responsible. Mary, though still interested in religious matters, had learned to direct her piety inward more rather than to preach at others. Kitty had become quieter, but more confident, and to Elizabeth's dismay, she had lost interest in her dolls. Lydia was as spirited as ever, and as full of questions, but with Miss Flanigan's guidance, she was less apt to ask those questions at inopportune times.

Even Mr. Bennet had changed, though he acted toward Lizzy as he always had, she could see that he was less mocking of her mother and sisters. He was also more diligent about estate matters and more careful with his money.

Lizzy could not deny that the changes were positive, but she could not help lamenting that the home she left behind did not truly exist any longer. Her father, on the other hand, was just beginning to realize that the little girl he sent away no longer existed. An elegant young woman had returned in her place. At first he thought that the change had only been outward, but as he spent time with her he became more aware that Lizzy had matured. Her wit, beauty, and confidence had increased, as had her thoughtfulness and her sense of responsibility.

"Little Lizzy, may I help you?" Mr. Bennet asked his second oldest as she entered his book room one day.

"No Father, I am merely looking for a book to read to Mama." It stung Mr. Bennet that his little girl no longer called him Papa. He might not have minded if her mother had likewise been renamed.

Mr. Bennet silently watched his daughter glide a finger across the edge of several books before selecting some poetry. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Father?"

"Why do you not call me Papa?" Lizzy hesitated. She did not want to hurt her father, even though he had hurt her.

"You do not act like a Papa to me. You abandoned me."

"Oh Lizzy," Mr. Bennet reached out affectionately. "You know I had no choice but to let you marry that man." These words burned a fire of anger in Lizzy, and she rejected her father's gesture of affection.

"I do not resent my marriage, father." How could she tell her father that Mr. Darcy had taken his place in her heart.

"Then why, Lizzy?" Lizzy forced herself to smile, and act as though she was not angry.

"Ever since my betrothal, you have ignored me. You have barely written. You have not visited."

"I did not believe you would wish my presence. How you must despise me for allowing you into that situation."

"The only thing I despise about you is your failure to offer support when I needed it most." She turned her back and exited the room.

"At least I shall not fail your sisters," Mr. Bennet said to himself after she had left.

After that Lizzy attempted to avoid her father as much as possible. She enjoyed her times with her mother and sisters and visited her friends and neighbors. Eventually she reconciled herself to the ways things had changed, she would always love them and they her, even if she no longer belonged with them.

One month after Lizzy's unexpected arrival at Longbourn, she was sitting and reading to her mother. The novel was so interesting that Lizzy did not immediately hear her mother wincing, but when she did hear she looked over to find Mrs. Bennet in a great deal of pain.

"Mama, do you need help? Is it time?"

"Dear Lizzy, it will take a good many more of those before anyone needs to do anything."

"I will send a message to the midwife just in case."

"And to your Aunt?"

"Of course."

For another hour or so, nothing much happened, and Mrs. Bennet was in the process of explaining to Lizzy that it was completely normal to have sporadic pains for even a few weeks before the baby actually came, when another pain came upon her. This one was followed by yet another only a few minutes later, and by the time the midwife arrived it was clear that Mrs. Bennet was in labor.

Throughout the labor Lizzy sat on one side of her mother and her Aunt Phillips sat on the other, while the midwife attended to the laboring woman's needs. Although Mrs. Bennet's pains were intense and agonizing, Lizzy could tell that this labor was far different than Lady Blakely's.

After five hours of labor, Mrs. Bennet bore a baby girl, who was promptly whisked away from her to be cleaned. Mrs. Bennet, without saying a word, began to cry; she had been so certain that this one would be a boy.

Lizzy took her mother's hand and began to offer reassurances that all would be well. Her reassurances were swiftly interrupted by her mother's groans.

"Is ought the matter?"

"Oh no, it's just the afterbirth," the midwife answered, with unconcern. Mrs. Bennet squeezed Lizzy's hand as though to say she disagreed.

The midwife pressed down on Mrs. Bennet's belly to help deliver the afterbirth, but what she felt was not what she had expected. The midwife quickly examined Mrs. Bennet, and Lizzy watched in horror, fearing the worst, as she saw a change over the midwife's face.

"I believe there is another child, Mrs. Bennet."

The second child did not come half so easily as the first. This baby's position was not optimal, and the pains seemed ineffective. After about four more hours, it became clear that something more would have to be done.

The midwife assessed the situation and decided the baby would need to be turned. Though given the task of holding one of her mother's legs, Lizzy could barely watch the gruesome spectacle. Nonetheless, the midwife's endeavors proved fruitful, and within a few minutes, Mrs. Bennet delivered another healthy baby girl.

By this time, Lizzy's mother was too exhausted to lament the situation, though a tear could be seen trickling down her cheek as she fell asleep.

Lizzy tiptoed down the stairs, attempting not to wake anyone, since it was well past midnight, and she found her father pacing anxiously in his book room.

"How is your mother?" Lizzy was pleased that her father had asked first after his wife's health.

"She is resting."

"And the second child?"

"Another girl. She is healthy also."

Mr. Bennet could not help but see the humor in the situation, and began to laugh.

"I had expected you to be disappointed."

"I am, Lizzy. Of course, I am, but I shall not let it bother me. Tell me, do the girls favor your mother?"

"I should say so."

Mr. Bennet and Lizzy then went to the nursery, where the nurse held one child while the other slept nearby.

Mr. Bennet looked at children. Then he turned and winked at Lizzy. "We shall name them Mildred and Matilda after your mother's dearly departed aunts." Lizzy was surprised, since her father had not thought well of either woman; however, she assumed he had chosen the names for his wife's sake.

It was not until the next day, when she heard the children introduced as Milly and Tilly that she understood her father's amusement.


	46. Chapter 46 and 47

Chapter 46

"What is on your mind sir?" Elizabeth asked her husband one afternoon, shortly after their return to Pemberley. They had stayed at Longbourn for only a few days after Mr. Darcy's arrival; once Elizabeth was certain that her mother was recovering well, she had been eager to return home. Moreover, although Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet acted with civility toward one another, an unabating dislike remained between them. Thankfully, although Mr. Bennet would not relent on allowing one of Elizabeth's sisters to come to Pemberley, Charlotte Lucas had been able to join them.

For the first two days after their arrival, Elizabeth had spent nearly all her time with Charlotte, and had delighted in showing her new friend all of her favorite parts of Pemberley. On this day, though, she was finally taking the time to catch up on her much neglected correspondence. Mr. Darcy was also in the study, supposedly handling business, but Lizzy could see that he was not attending to his work.

"Pardon?"

"What troubles you, sir?"

"Oh, it is of no consequence."

"If it preys on your mind, then it is of consequence."

"It is the chickens." This response only served to confuse Elizabeth.

"The chickens?"

"Yes, and the geese."

"What is the matter, precisely?"

"Wickham informed me they are not laying. Several of them seem ill, and a few have died. Neither Wickham nor I has ever seen anything like this."

"Oh."

"We have decided the best plan is to kill the birds which are clearly diseased, and hope it does not spread."

"That sounds sensible." Mr. Darcy nodded.

"Then what has you concerned?"

"I am wondering if this disease is widespread, or if it is only affecting the poultry on the home farm." Elizabeth was about to suggest that her husband ride out to speak with the tenants, but she realized that he appeared quite worn, so she offered another suggestion instead.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Wickham to ride out and speak to the tenants, and I will walk over to Kympton to pay Mrs. Whistler a visit. If anything is amiss in the area, she is bound to know of it."

"You don't need to do that."

"I owe the lady a visit anyway, Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you, Little Flower."

An hour later, Lizzy and Charlotte were taking tea in the Kympton parsonage, hearing all the news of Derbyshire which Lizzy had missed in her weeks away. As it happened, Lizzy did not even have to introduce the subject of the sick chickens; several area residents had experienced a similar problem, and a few people had taken ill and believed it to be the same illness. Mrs. Whistler believed it was all a coincidence, and couldn't imagine that people could become ill from birds, but Elizabeth was not so certain. Once Elizabeth had the information she desired, she stayed another half-hour complete, visiting with the parson's wife for the sake of politeness.

Mr. Darcy's slight concern, grew to worry as he heard Elizabeth's reports about the chickens; this worry deepened after Mr. Wickham returned and reported that there were sick fowl for miles around and more than a few cases of people who had fallen ill. Thankfully, as far as Mr. Wickham could tell, the only people who were sick were those who had directly handled the birds.

Mr. Wickham ended his report with a recommendation, "Sir, I no longer believe that killing the sick birds is enough. I think the entire flock should be killed."

"Is that truly necessary?"

"This illness is not trifling. Would you be able to live with yourself if you did not take this measure, and you spread this sickness among your workers?" Mr. Darcy did not answer, but he did not need to; both his wife and his steward knew he would not want his servants to suffer.

"Have there been any deaths related to the illness?"

"Not yet."

"What are the symptoms? Are we sure it is caused by the birds?"

Mr. Darcy listened with a grave countenance as his friend described the disease. Mr. Wickham concluded, "We cannot know for certain, but all evidence points to a connection."

"How can we destroy the flocks without exposing anyone unnecessarily?"

The two gentlemen continued to talk about the logistics of the matter while Mrs. Darcy politely excused herself. It was one thing to abstractly speak of the destruction of so many birds and quite another to hear a detailed plan for their extermination.

The following day the extermination plans were carried out. Additionally, Mrs. Darcy rode out to all the tenants and urged them to take similar actions. She was surprised by how much resistance she received. However, their reluctance was natural since the tenants depended on their birds for both food and income.

Mr. Darcy tried to seem unaffected by the loss of the poultry, but in truth he was quite concerned. When he had married Elizabeth the previous year, he had tied up a large portion of his capital in her settlement. Then, earlier this year, he had invested most of his readily accessible funds in Mr. Gardiner's enterprises. Mr. Darcy had no reason to doubt that the investment would be profitable, but he would not obtain those profits for some time. Now, with the loss of all his flocks, Mr. Darcy would have to spend a great deal more money feeding his staff and family through the winter, and he would need to provide the capital to replace the birds once the disease was certain to have passed.

If the harvest was a good one, none of this should matter, though. Without the flocks to feed, they would not need as much grain on the home farm, and therefore, a good deal of the barley could be sold. These sales would soften the blow of the poultry loss sufficiently.

Knowing that this harvest was especially important, Mr. Darcy decided he must take a more active role in overseeing it. He rode out each day, to look on the vegetable gardens, the orchards, and the fields. None of the fruits or vegetables would have a bounteous crop this year, which was not surprising since the weather had been particularly dry, but Mr. Darcy was dismayed to see just how dismal the harvest would be. Still, Mr. Darcy suspected that Pemberley would have more productive gardens and orchards than their neighbors, since he knew that Mr. Wickham had taken what measures he could to combat the drought. Nevertheless, little could be done with the fields, and the appearance of the barley grains especially disheartened the master of Pemberley.

Mr. Wickham had warned Mr. Darcy that the barley corns were quite small, but though he knew this, the sight surprised him, when first he rode out to check the fields. Over the next few days, Mr. Darcy was even more discouraged as he saw the grains were not maturing. Indeed, the warm sun and absence of rain seemed to be beginning to bake the barley. This barley would not be able to be sold for malting, and if it was not harvested quickly, it would not be fit for human consumption at all.

Mr. Darcy issued orders that every available farmhand be sent to the barley fields at once. Unfortunately, several of the farm workers had taken ill, and even if they had not, there would not have been enough men to gather the grain as quickly as was needed. Thus, Mr. Darcy had a boy approach all of the other menservants whether they be gardeners, drivers, or footmen to ask for their help. Then he sent another boy to the tenants to see if they would send any help.

Nearly every servant who was able agreed to help with the harvest, for most of Pemberley's staff was devoted to Mr. Darcy. The call to the tenants, however, proved fruitless because such a large number of the tenants had taken ill, and because the tenants were facing the same situation in their fields as he was on his. When the boy returned, Mr. Darcy became aware that he would have to oversee the harvest on his tenants fields as well if he hoped to receive any rents.

While the men worked the fields, Lizzy organized the women to help them in every way possible. Even Charlotte volunteered to help whatever way she could, though Lizzy would not have asked her guest to engage in menial labor. One of the most important jobs the women did was carry water to the men in the fields. Lizzy herself wanted to set a positive example for the women, and so she also made trips out to the fields with a jug of water, and she offered an encouraging word to each man as he drank. She was surprised, too, that some of the boys as young as eight or nine had joined the grown men in the fields; these boys seemed pleased with themselves to be contributing in such a significant way.

For the most part, all of the workers were familiar to Elizabeth, but there was one young boy, whom she did not recognize. At least she did not recognize him until she watched him take a drink of water and saw his hat slip out of place.

"Mrs. Templeton?" Seeing the governess wearing a men's shirt and breeches was shocking to Elizabeth, albeit not as shocking as it would have been before she heard the lady's life story.

"Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Templeton pled, "Dismiss me if you will, but please do not tell your husband. I could not bear the mortification."

Mrs. Darcy had no intention of dismissing the lady, but she did not let on. "And exactly why do you feel the need to be out here in this shocking manner?"

"If the harvest is poor, and the tenants do not pay off their rents, Mr. Darcy will have to sell off some of Pemberley's lands, and I love M- err, Pemberley too much to allow that to happen." Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at the woman who, she believed, had nearly professed love for Mr. Darcy, and her heart was filled with sympathy.

"I will not dismiss you, Mrs. Templeton. I would be a fool to dismiss such a devoted employee. I also will not tell Mr. Darcy, but surely there is some less scandalous way you could help."

"I do not see how."

"Fine. Continue as you are for now, and I will think about the matter."

For the rest of the day, Lizzy spent her time divided between the house and the fields, and she did not sit to rest until the men came inside after the last bit of light was gone from the sky. By that time, Mr. Darcy was more tired than he had ever been, but he forced himself to eat a few bites of dinner before dragging himself off to bed, knowing that he would need to be up before dawn. Just as he was about to drift off into the land of dreams, a final thought occurred to him, and he stepped into the mistress's chambers.

"I had not expected you tonight."

"Elizabeth, would you please see to all my correspondence for the next few days?" Elizabeth was surprised by the request and by Mr. Darcy's manner of address; he rarely called her by her Christian name.

"You wish me to write replies?"

"Only if the letters require replies. And if any other decisions need to be made, do as you see fit."

"I am honored to have you trust me so much. I will do my best."

"Good night."

By the time Elizabeth woke the next morning, her husband had already been out in the fields for an hour, so once she had broken her fast, she went out with the water jug in hand. She was discouraged to see that there were even fewer men in the fields today, as more men had fallen ill.

When Elizabeth returned to the house, she sought out Charlotte, and was not surprised to find her sitting in one of the drawing rooms embroidering. Lizzy was surprised, however, to find young Mr. Wickham sitting beside her friend, engaging in flirtatious banter. Lizzy paused for a moment and marveled at how much more charming Mr. Wickham had become since she had first made his acquaintance. His compliments to Charlotte were subtle, and clearly she was pleased with his company. Nevertheless, although she knew her friend would be displeased by the interruption, Mrs. Darcy decided she would confront young Wickham about his idleness.

"Mr. Wickham, why are you not helping with the harvest?"

"I am not a servant, madam. It is not my job to be out in the fields. I am a gentleman."

"How is it that you are not ashamed of yourself to be lounging about while your father and godfather are engaged in back-breaking labor?" Mr. Wickham might have resented Elizabeth's nagging, were it not for the beautiful fire that lit up her eyes. Still, he defended his inaction.

"Mr. Darcy has not asked my assistance. Besides, as master of the estate, it is his responsibility to oversee the harvest. I have no such duty."

"I suppose you view field work beneath you?"

"Yes, I do. Would it not make a mockery of my Cambridge education?" Wickham issued his most charming grin, and Lizzy raised an eyebrow. If she had not been so appalled by his apparent sloth, Lizzy might have been delighted in his gentlemanly manner. As it was, she could see that he was a man of weak character; no amount of charm could compensate for such a failing.

"To do nothing while your father and godfather toil makes a mockery of your supposed affection for them."

"Miss Elizabeth, I cannot bear to hear you say such a thing." Mr. Wickham's nonchalant tone contradicted his words of concern."

"Then I can assume you will endeavor to show your sincerity." Mr. Wickham knew not what to say, for if he declared her assertion true, she would expect him to head to the fields, and if he declared her assertion false, both Mrs. Darcy and Miss Lucas would think poorly of him.

Wickham was grateful when Miss Lucas responded. "Of course Mr. Wickham wishes to be helpful. Eliza, why do you not send him out to find more workers. I would suggest that there might be some found at the neighboring estates which do not raise barley." Charlotte had actually come to have quite a low opinion of the steward's son as she witnessed his exchange with Mrs. Darcy. She felt somewhat guilty for having enjoyed the man's attentions while he should have been otherwise occupied, but she was clever enough not to allow Wickham to see how lowered he was in her estimation.

"What a lovely idea, Miss Lucas!"

"Yes, please Mr. Wickham, I would like you to ride out and find more workers. Tell the men we will pay them three times the normal rate. And do not return until you have found at least twenty men, or until daylight is gone."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Darcy."

Once Wickham had been dispatched on this errand, Mrs. Darcy sought to attend to the business of Mr. Darcy's correspondence. While she did, Charlotte returned to her needlework, still feeling ashamed of herself for having enjoyed the attentions of a man with such poor character. She had never been romantically inclined, and this encounter had made her less so. She did reflect, however, that she would much rather be married to a diligent man who would trust her with his business than a devilishly handsome one who was selfish and lacked ambition. She wondered if perhaps Mr. Darcy might have a friend who wouldn't mind a rather plain-looking but intelligent wife.

While Charlotte was pondering the idea of marriage, Elizabeth was seeing in a new way exactly how tedious her husband's affairs could be.

The first letter Elizabeth opened was from the cigar shop in London from which Mr. Darcy ordered his cigars, informing him that the business would be closing, and therefore could not fulfill his recently placed order. Elizabeth knew little about cigars, and nothing about the shops that sold them, but she did know that her husband would not be happy if he did not have any. So, she wrote a quick letter to her Uncle Gardiner explaining the situation and asking his assistance.

The next letter was an inquiry from a potential wool buyer. Lizzy replied to the man with some information about the various types of sheep raised on Pemberley's lands, when the next shearing was expected to occur. She added that she could not quote a price for the cost of wool, but gave him a list of the wool prices for the last five years.

The next two missives were requests from charitable institutions for additional funds, and another was a heartfelt thank you from another such institution.

Of the whole stack of business letters, there were only two which Lizzy felt incompetent to handle. These she would discuss with Mr. Darcy at dinner time.

The very last piece of correspondence was one which Elizabeth did not feel she had any right to open. It was a letter from Fitzwilliam; indeed, it was the first letter he had written since his departure for the continent. Despite not wanting to invade the gentlemens' privacy, Mrs. Darcy felt that her stepson ought to receive a swift response; thus, she sat and penned him a letter.

_Dear Young Mr. Darcy,_

_Be not alarmed on receiving this missive from me instead of your father. Mr. Darcy is in excellent health but the harvest here is keeping him constantly busy from dawn until dark. _

Elizabeth continued to write, explaining the situation with the chickens and the situation regarding the barley. She filled her tale with vivid descriptions of the barley fields and the workers. Then she provided humorous anecdotes from daily life at Pemberley and from her time at Longbourn. Though Lizzy could not know it, she was giving Fitzwilliam a treasured piece of home.

As she was finishing the letter, she heard Georgiana's soft knock at the study door.

"Come in, Georgie."

"How did you know it was me, Lizzy?" Georgie asked as she entered the room.

"The sound of your knocking. Is there something you need?"

"A carriage just arrived from Winfrey Manor bringing five men to help in the fields." Lizzy was puzzled that Georgiana would come to bring her this information, which could easily be delivered by a servant.

"That is good. Thank you for letting me know."

"There was a note for me inviting me to come spend the week at Winfrey Manor."

"And you would like to go?"

"Very much."

"You may go."

"There is a problem."

"What is that?"

"I cannot find Mrs. Templeton anywhere, and I know I cannot go unaccompanied."

"Oh dear. Are you not having lessons this morning?"

"No, Mrs. Templeton has given me the day off. I assumed she had your permission. Or Papa's." Lizzy had forgotten all about seeing Mrs. Templeton in the fields, but now that Georgie mentioned the governess, Lizzy was certain that Mrs. Templeton had again donned breeches to help with the harvest.

"I believe I know where she is. I am afraid she will not be able to accompany you."

"Would you?"

"I am sorry, Georgie, but until the harvest is in, I will have too many responsibilities."

Lizzy could tell that Georgie was both sad and angry, but because Georgie answered with a polite, "I understand," and did not attempt to press the issue, she decided to propose an alternative. If the trip had been shorter, she might have sent Georgie alone, but the distance was too great for that.

"I will ask Miss Lucas is she would mind traveling with you. I imagine the day has been rather tedious for her in any case."

As it happened, Miss Lucas was in fact pleased with the opportunity to be Georgiana's companion for the day. She was even happier when Mrs. Fairfax invited her to also spend the week at Winfrey Manor. Lizzy was surprised that her friend would be staying away for the week, but she was also relieved not to worry about entertaining a guest during this hectic time. It never occurred to Lizzy to wonder why Charlotte was so pleased to accept the invitation, and she certainly never guessed that it might be related to the presence of the master of Winfrey Manor.

Chapter 47

That afternoon, when Lizzy went out to the fields, she was astonished by the number of men working. Wickham had somehow convinced well over fifty men to come work in Pemberley's fields. Lizzy made an effort to speak to the various workers and was surprised to learn of their eclectic backgrounds. She had expected to find farm laborers from other estates, but almost none of these workers fit that mold, which should not have been surprising, since those laborers were mostly busy at their own jobs. Instead there were men from many different trades, shopkeepers, cobblers, blacksmiths, a carriage maker and even a few men of the cloth and gentlemens' sons.

Mrs. Darcy could not imagine that all of these men would come to do field labor for the sum of money she was offering. Had Wickham promised money she could not possibly pay? Speaking with the men relieved Elizabeth of this fear, as she quickly learned that most of these people had chosen to come and work Pemberley's harvest because of their admiration and respect for Mr. Darcy.

One man, however, had a somewhat different story. A young curate by the name of Jenkins had been visiting a nearby estate, when George Wickham had come looking for workers. Mr. Jenkins had never met Mr. George Darcy, but could never repay the kindness Fitzwilliam Darcy had done for his sister. Of course, given the nature of the younger Darcy's assistance, he merely said that Fitzwilliam Darcy had done him a great favor, and he wished to repay it.

The workers who were gentlemen and clergymen were invited to sup and lodge at Pemberley that night, and while dining, Elizabeth politely inquired about the parishes of the ministers and the estates of the gentlemen. Mr. Jenkins was of the most interest to Mrs. Darcy, as he was an intelligent conversationalist, and she believed he would likely be a good minister.

"Mr. Jenkins, I seem to recall you saying that you are a curate."

"That is correct, Mrs. Darcy, although actually at the moment I have no curacy."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was serving as a curate for an elderly gentlemen who was in poor health. When he passed, the living was given to a young relative who had no need for a curate. I actually came into the area to meet with a gentleman who was considering hiring a curate, though."

"But you have not been given the position?"

"The gentleman has not offered it to me."

"Will you be preaching in his parish this Sunday?"

"I was intending to do so, yes."

"I would be interested in hearing you preach, sir. Would you consider speaking at Pemberley the following Sunday?"

"Of course. Would you be asking me to preach simply as a guest, or are you planning to hire a curate?" Mr. Jenkins asked this question nervously. He knew that wherever he went he would be bringing his sister, and he believed she would be uncomfortable where she would have to interact with Fitzwilliam Darcy regularly.

"Well, Mr. Jenkins, I know our parish would greatly benefit from having a curate; our parson is quite old and in ill health. However, it would obviously not be my decision to make. I can tell you that this would most likely be only a temporary position. My husband intends for his godson to take the living."

"I see." Mr. Jenkins thought that assuming a temporary position here might be acceptable, since young Darcy would be gone for the better part of two years.

When the meal was over, Elizabeth sought out Mrs. Templeton.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I think you will agree with me that your services are no longer required in the field?"

"Yes, I am curious how you found so many workers?"

"Young Wickham found them."

"That boy has a good deal of cleverness, if only he would use it more often."

"Indeed."

"I will not return to the fields."

"Also, I cannot condone the way you left Georgiana unattended this morning without receiving consent from Mr. Darcy or myself."

"I see."

"I understand why you did it, and I know she was perfectly safe, but if you behave so again there will be consequences."

"As there should be."

"Also, Georgiana is visiting the Fairfax girls this week, so you may have the week off. If you would care to help, you may also help me plan a harvest party. I am hoping to put together a party without extending the normal budget, which will involve creativity."

"A harvest party?"

"I thought it would be good to host a gathering for all of Pemberley's staff and tenants as well as all of the residents of the surrounding areas to celebrate the harvest, and to thank God for making it possible."

"So you wish to have a public festival?"

"Yes."

"Without spending extra money?"

"I know you are aware that we do not have an abundance of extra funds at the moment."

"Would you allow me to help cover the expenses?" Lizzy was surprised at the offer, but thought it might be reasonable.

"Why would you do that?"

"I have ample funds, Mrs. Darcy. You remember that I was in possession of a small estate before coming here?"

"It had slipped my mind?"

"Your husband purchased that land from me and added it to Pemberley's holdings. Additionally, my salary is far more than my expenses. I have no family, except for the Darcys, and I would have offered your husband all of my funds if I thought he would take them. Please let me help pay for your party." Lizzy thought for a moment. She wondered if part of Mrs. Templeton's reason for not wishing to sell part of Pemberley had been fear that her family's home might be part of the land sold. Such would explain the woman's complete devotion to the estate. Lizzy thought for a moment about what Mrs. Templeton had said her reason was. Had she really almost accidentally professed love for Mr. Darcy, or had Elizabeth solely imagined as much? Lizzy decided it did not matter, and she knew that Mrs. Templeton truly wanted to help.

"Very well, but I will still attempt to spend very little. Will you help with the planning?"

"I have no experience in planning parties, but I have no objection to helping."

Thus, with Mrs. Templeton's aid and Pemberley's efficient staff, Mrs. Darcy was able to plan a

celebration that would be remembered by those invited for years to come. There was no opulence or ostentation, but there was more than ample food and drink as well as a large variety of musicians.

Georgiana and Charlotte returned for the party along with Winfrey Manor's inhabitants. Georgiana was rather quiet upon her return, but Elizabeth attributed her quiet to the presence of so many extra guests. Charlotte, on the other hand, seemed as happy as Elizabeth could ever remember seeing her. Still, Elizabeth had no notion that her friend's joy might be related to her new friendship with Mr. Winfrey.

Mr. Darcy hardly knew what to think of the festival, and what must be enormous expenditures. With all of the extra help, the harvest gathered that year had been greater than Mr. Darcy feared, but still far less substantial than normal. He could not help wondering how, with the expense of the extra workers and the expenses of a massive celebration, if the harvest had been more loss than gain. As such he felt annoyed with his wife for the measures she had taken to help. He was even more irritated when he saw that a large shipment of cigars had arrived, none of which came from his normal shop. He could not help feeling that Elizabeth ought to have known better than to order extra cigars when funds were low. He clearly needed to confront Mrs. Darcy, but given her youth, he was determined not to let his anger show.

"Mr. Darcy, you wished to speak to me on a matter of importance?" Mrs. Darcy asked when she was summoned to the study.

"Exactly how many extra men did you hire to work the harvest?" Elizabeth was not sure how to answer this question, but finally smiled brightly and replied.

"Twelve."

"Twelve?"

"Yes," Lizzy replied, her smile broadening.

"Mrs. Darcy, I am not a fool. I did not count the men, but I know that was not twelve."

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I thought you wished to know how many men I had hired, not the total number of men working in the fields."

"If you did not hire them, then who did? And how much are we paying them?"

"I sent George Wickham out to find extra workers. I expected him to hire twenty men, and offered to pay three times the normal rate. He somehow found a large collection of men who wished to offer their labor as an act of friendship (or for some other motive). Whatever the reason, only twelve of those men accepted pay. I paid those men from my pin money."

"You did not need to use your personal funds, Mrs. Darcy."

"I could hardly use other money without your permission, and you were too busy to ask consent." Mr. Darcy nodded.

"Was there anything else, sir?"

"Would you explain this case of cigars?"

"Ah yes. I had a letter from my uncle today regarding those. I meant to speak with you of them at dinner."

"They are a gift from your uncle?" Mr. Darcy asked, wondering why Mr. Gardiner would have sent such a gift.

"No, sir. Since the shop from which you have been buying your cigars is closing, they could not fill your order. I wrote my uncle asking for assistance and he visited a variety of different shops and convinced each of them to give you a box of cigars at no cost so that you might sample their wares. All you must do is smoke these cigars and decide which you prefer. There was a list enclosed with Mr. Gardiner's missive of the cost of each type of cigar, though he suspects he may be able to negotiate a better rate for you." Mr. Darcy was much chagrined.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy."

"One last thing. What was the cost of this celebration you hosted?"

"I spent no more than what is in the regular budget for entertaining." If possible, Elizabeth would honor Mrs. Templeton's wishes and not reveal that lady's generosity. Elizabeth sincerely hoped Mr. Darcy would not question her further, though, as she would not deceive him.

"Truly?"

"Would you wish to review my account books, sir?"

"I would."

"I will speak to you again tonight after I have reviewed the accounts."

That night at dinner, Elizabeth knew her husband would not broach the subject of the household accounts publicly, but she examined him trying to determine if she had earned his disapprobation. Thankfully, Georgiana had a subject for conversation which would cause Elizabeth to forget her anxiety.

"Papa, Lizzy, I wish to go to school this fall." Mr. Darcy felt his heart sink at this proclamation. He had always intended to send his daughter away to school, but he had grown so much closer to her that the idea of her leaving hurt. Besides, since she had always professed a desire never to go to school, he immediately assumed that some unhappiness at home had caused her change of heart. Lizzy, likewise, was wondering if Georgiana's desire to leave was caused by how little attention Lizzy had been able to give her of late.

"You do?" both replied simultaneously. Mrs. Templeton said nothing, but she was also distressed by Georgiana's news, knowing it would mean she would need to find a new situation. Had any of the Darcys looked toward her, they could not have failed to notice how pale Mrs. Templeton had become.

"Yes. Sarah and Martha are going to school in London, and I would like to go with them."

"I will investigate the school, and if I find it suitable, I see no reason you ought not go."

"Thank you, Papa!" Georgiana exclaimed with true enthusiasm.

That night over the chessboard, Mr. Darcy discussed the matter with his wife.

"What do you think of Georgiana going to school?"

"Well, as you know, I never attended school, so I can hardly have an opinion."

"Nonsense, Little Flower, you have an opinion on a good many issues of which you have no firsthand knowledge."

"It was my understanding you had always wished for her to go to school."

"I believe it is for the best."

"Then why are you asking my opinion?"

"I am concerned that the timing may not be right at this time." Elizabeth laughed at her husband's redundancy.

"I suppose you asked for my honest opinion. I am not pleased with the idea of Georgie leaving. Her absence will be keenly felt, and I am disappointed that she wants to leave. However, it is only natural for her to wish to be in the company of girls her own age, and it is also natural that she would not wish to be parted from her friends."

"I do not like it."

"Georgiana's going away?"

"I do not like that she wants to go away."

"At least, Mr. Darcy, she is not going away to marry a man older than yourself, whom you do not know, all because he knocked her unconscious and then accidentally compromised her." Lizzy smiled as she spoke, and Mr. Darcy chuckled, but a bit of compassion began to grow in his heart for Mr. Bennet, even if he still could not respect the man.

"And she will come back to me."

"Besides, you still haven't researched the school yet, so how do you know you will even be allowing her to go. I am sure if she is not attending with the Fairfax girls she will not wish to go at all."

"Another item of business which must be attended."

"Which reminds me, sir, did you finish reviewing my accounts?"

"I did."

"And do you have any comments to make?"

"I do."

"Well?" Lizzy tapped her foot impatiently.

"I was very impressed, Little Flower. I am pleased with how well you are managing the house and with how well you attended my business."

"Thank you."

"In fact -" Mr. Darcy paused wondering if he was making the right decision.

"Yes?"

"I wonder if you might be willing to handle more of the correspondence on a regular basis."

"If you wish? But why, sir?"

"I believe you to be as capable as me, and I find that I grow weary of so much business. Of course, many of the letters you handled this week would normally be handled by Mr. Wickham, but he was just as occupied as I with the harvest."

"I am happy to help."

"I honestly think Mr. Wickham needs an assistant as well. I have thought of hiring one, but I am now reluctant to do so. Of course, if Georgiana is now going to school we will not need Mrs. Templeton, and if I am not paying a governess, I can certainly afford a steward's assistant.

"It seems so odd to be worrying about finances with an income such as yours."

"Well if my gamble of an investment with your uncle does as well as anticipated, we probably won't find ourselves in such a position again."

"And what do you think will happen to Mrs. Templeton? When Georgie goes to school."

"I will help her find a new position, of course, or if she cannot find one, I will pay her a small stipend, and help her set up an establishment. She will not need to fear poverty."

"Do you think she would be happy about that?" Mr. Darcy scratched his head; the thought of Mrs. Templeton's happiness had never occurred to him.

"I do not know."

"How long as she lived at Pemberley?"

"More than twenty years?"

"And how long has she lived on land that is now part of this estate?" Mr. Darcy did not answer, but opened his mouth and then closed it again.

Finally he simply said, "ah."

"Most of her life, if I am not mistaken."

"You are right."

"This is her home. You cannot make her leave."

"But she would not stay on without employment. I know Mrs. Templeton well enough to believe that her pride would not allow her to be a charity case."

"Then I will have to hire her as my companion."

"But you do not like one another and have no need of a companion."

"If being at Pemberley is as important to her as I believe it is, she will take the position."

"But what of you? Surely if you need a companion, you could find one more to your liking."

"Of course I could. I am sure I could have Charlotte stay longer or have Anne come to stay. I am asking that you allow this for her sake, not for mine."

"I will let it be your decision." Elizabeth could tell that Mr. Darcy was still troubled.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Little Flower."

"As a companion, Mrs. Templeton would not be expected to receive the same salary. You could still hire an assistant for Mr. Wickham."

"You may make Mrs. Templeton the offer."

Several days later, Mr. Darcy declared the school to be suitable for Georgiana. A part of him wished to say that it was not so that his daughter would not be leaving, but he grudgingly accepted that his daughter would be happier going now with her friends. Georgiana received the news with as much delight as was expected, and her governess received the news with an equal measure of dismay.

"Mrs. Templeton, may I speak to you privately," Mrs. Darcy requested shortly after her husband had made his announcement. Mrs. Templeton looked unhappy but assented.

"What do you wish to discuss?" Mrs. Templeton asked curtly, and Lizzy asked herself if she was making a foolish decision.

"Your employment."

"I understand."

"You do."

"I am to be dismissed. I think that much would be obvious."

"Is that what you wish?"

"I cannot see how my wishes would matter, without a child here there is no need for a governess. Unless -" Mrs. Templeton glared at Mrs. Darcy's midsection. Mrs. Darcy gathered what Mrs. Templeton was suggesting, but ignored the implication.

"It is true that we will have no need for a governess, but I thought you might be willing to accept a different position."

"And what position would that be?"

"My companion?"

"But you dislike me." Lizzy nodded.

"Why would you ask me to be your companion?"

"Because I know how much you love … Pemberley." Mrs. Templeton looked at Mrs. Darcy with a curious apprehension.

"You do not need a companion."

"Perhaps not."

"You are offering it as a favor for me." Lizzy neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, so Mrs. Templeton continued, "I fail to see how this is not charity. I do not need charity."

"Mrs. Templeton, I will not lie, I am not particularly fond of you, and if you choose to refuse my request, I will not be grieved, but I do understand that this is your home, and the Darcys are your family, even if they do not share your blood."

"I will accept your offer on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That I do not receive a salary."

"Oh?"

"I will act as your companion in order to remain here at Pemberley, but I will not allow you to pay me to do a job that does not need to be done."

"Very well. However, as my companion you will be expected to dress in finer clothing. May I give you a clothing allowance?"

"You wish me to dress in cheerful colors and fashionable gowns?"

"Yes. Do you object?"

"Not at all, if Mr. Darcy does not."

"Why should my husband care how you are dressed?"

"He is the one who asked me to dress in this drab and severe manner." Lizzy raised her eyebrow.

"I will speak to him of it, but will you accept the clothing allowance?"

"If you insist."

Lizzy felt exhausted from the conversation. "Mrs. Templeton, I hope that you and I can manage to behave cordially through this. We may not have much in common, but we do share a common affection for the Darcys and for Pemberley." Mrs. Templeton nodded, and even let the corners of her mouth drift up a little.

Later that evening when Elizabeth asked Mr. Darcy about Mrs. Templeton's clothing, he was confused.

"I do not see why Mrs. Templeton should not dress in the manner that best pleases her."

"Thank you. Would you tell me why you asked her to dress so severely?"

"I had honestly forgotten that I had. Can you not guess?"

"No, Mr. Darcy, I cannot."

"To protect her."

"Protect?"

"From my father. I am certain he behaved inappropriately to at least one of my governesses. Mrs. Templeton was such a pretty young lady, I thought he might harm her if he noticed. I had forgotten I had made the request. I should have allowed her more freedom in her dress once my father passed on, but I honestly never thought of it."

Since Mrs. Templeton needed a new wardrobe for her new position, Georgiana needed a new wardrobe for school, and Mrs. Darcy needed a few new gowns because her figure continued to grow more womanly, much of the remaining summer was spent in appointments with the dressmaker. Mr. Darcy had offered to take the ladies to town to purchase their wardrobes, but neither Mrs. Darcy nor Mrs. Templeton wished to shop in town. Georgiana was disappointed with the decision, but having gotten her way in being allowed to go to school, she did not complain.

During these last weeks of summer, Mr. Jenkins came to stay at Pemberley as well. After only hearing the man preached twice, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Whistler agreed to offer him the curacy. He reluctantly took the position only after verifying that there would be a situation nearby for his sister, which Mrs. Darcy readily found. The week before the Darcys left to take Georgiana to school, Mr. Jenkins moved into an extra room in the Kympton parsonage, and his sister took up a position as a lady's companion living nearby.

When the time came to depart, Charlotte Lucas was especially reluctant to go. At every dinner party or other social occasion when Mr. Winfrey was present she spent a good deal of time in his company, and though he was not especially attentive, he seemed to truly enjoy her friendship. Charlotte was not in love with him, but she liked him very well and believed they would be very compatible. That he was nearly twenty years her senior and not especially handsome did not bother her at all. She sincerely wondered if she might be able to secure him.

Regrettably, Charlotte's hopes were for naught. By the time the Darcys departed to take Georgiana to school and return Charlotte to Lucas Lodge, Mr. Winfrey had made no declarations. If Elizabeth had known her friends hopes, she would have invited Charlotte to stay longer, but as it was Lizzy was happy to have an excuse to visit her childhood home and see how much her baby sisters were growing.

After insuring that Georgiana was happy and well settled at her new school, the Darcys spent a mostly pleasant week at Longbourn. Having just parted with his own daughter, Mr. Darcy was sympathetic enough that he treated Mr. Bennet with less coldness and more civility, and Mr. Bennet, who saw how happy Lizzy seemed to be, relinquished his bitterness and returned his son-in-law's civility. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were glad, nonetheless, when they were able to return to Pemberley.

Life was different without Georgiana, but it was not unpleasant. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy shared more of the work in managing the estate, Mr. Darcy hired a steward's assistant, so Mr. Darcy had more time and energy to spend with Elizabeth, and the two grew even closer, though they did continue to relate more like a father and daughter than a husband and wife. Neither would have denied that their marriage was felicitous.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: An astute reader mentioned to me that the topic of Georgiana going to school had already been covered in a previous chapter. I apologize for my forgetfulness, since I am not sure which chapter it was, I have not yet fixed my error. I have begun rereading my story, so I hopefully will not make more errors of this sort. With a story of this length it is sometimes difficult to keep track of all of my characters. **

**Thanks to all of you who have taken the time review. **

Chapter 48

The fall and winter passed without much remarkable happening to any of the Darcys. Georgiana was pleased with her school and sent cheerful letters home about all that she was learning. Fitzwilliam also sent letters home expressing his delight in the sights he was seeing. It was clear from his letters that Fitzwilliam enjoyed the parts of the trip which involved art and history much more than the parties and dinners which he attended, although while in Paris he did carry on a minor flirtation with a lady his father would have deemed entirely unsuitable.

The peaceful life at Pemberley would not last, though. About eight months after Fitzwilliam had left on his grand tour, Mrs. Darcy was walking in the gardens when her maid, Marie, came rushing to her.

"Madame, you must come and help at once." Marie did not wait for an answer before grabbing her mistress's hand and running toward the house. Elizabeth had the vague idea that she should stop such insubordination, but the behavior was so out of character for Marie that Elizabeth followed.

Marie did not stop dragging her mistress until they had reached the servant's quarters, where she heard agonizing moans which reminded her very much of the sound her mother had made while birthing twins.

"It is my sister, Patrice. She is in terrible pain. I think she is giving birth."

"Giving birth? I did not know she was expecting!"

"Nor did I, or anyone else. She only confessed it to me a short time ago. I am not sure how she was able to hide this for so many months."

"Have you sent for the midwife?"

"I was trying to fetch her before I came to you, but she was not home. Do you think we should send for an apothecary?"

"It could not hurt."

As Patrice writhed in pain, Elizabeth held her hand and tried to issue some comfort, but Patrice would not be comforted. Between pains Patrice let out a series of curses, which Elizabeth gathered were directed toward the child's father, but Patrice would not divulge the man's name.

"Marie, do you have any idea who put your sister in this condition?"

"I do not. For several months she was sighing with a joyful expression, and she indicated there was a young man who planned to marry her. Then a few months ago she spoke no more of him and became dejected. I gathered she had been jilted, but I never knew his name."

"I see."

Patrice's labor was hard and fast, and the baby arrived before the apothecary could. Elizabeth delivered him into her own arms, with the assistance of a servant.

After the child was delivered, Elizabeth placed him into the hands of a capable maid, and retired to her chambers to clean the blood from herself. Then she returned to the servants' quarters, where the infant had also been cleaned, and the new mother was attempting to nurse him.

"All seems to be in hand here. I will return to check on you later, Patrice." Patrice nodded weakly, and Mrs. Darcy turned and left the room.

"Wait, Mrs. Darcy."

"Yes, Marie."

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Mrs. Darcy nodded and the two walked to a more private location.

"Has your sister revealed the child's father?"

"No. Are you going to send Patrice away?"

"If she does not marry, I am not sure we have a choice. We cannot allow her to set such an example."

"Would you allow me to keep the child here?"

"Marie, I do not see how that would be possible."

"He is my nephew, I cannot allow him to suffer simply because his mother was foolish, but what chance of respectability is there for her?"

"I will speak to Mr. Darcy, but I make no promises. May I take the child with me?"

"You may."

As Lizzy scooped the child into her arms and explained, "I think if Mr. Darcy sees how adorable this baby is, he will be inclined to show mercy." Patrice smiled weakly at the compliment to her newborn son.

Mr. Darcy was not available, so Elizabeth took the child to sit in the sitting room nearest the study. When Mr. Darcy came to the sitting room door, he was shocked at the sight. There sat his wife, no longer a slip of girl but now a beautiful woman, and in her arms was a child who looked exactly as Fitzwilliam had. He blinked twice trying to discover if this were a dream or a vision.

"Mr. Darcy?"

"Little Flower?" Could this woman really be his little flower? When had she grown and changed, and why had he not noticed.

"I wish to speak with you on a somewhat delicate subject."

"Presumably regarding the infant in your arms?" As Lizzy nodded, he asked, "Whose child is it?" He looked at the child closely, and his stomach wrenched.

"Patrice's"

"Patrice?"

"The chambermaid."

"Marie's sister?"

"Yes, sir."

"She is not married."

"She is not."

"Has she identified the father?"

"She refuses to do so."

"Come with me."

Mr. Darcy led his wife into the portrait gallery. He took the child from her, and then went to stand in front of a particular painting. Lizzy was perplexed but then gathered that Mr. Darcy wished her to examine that portrait.

It was a portrait of Mr. Darcy, Lady Anne, and their newborn son, Fitzwilliam. Lizzy gasped when she saw what he wanted her to see.

"The likeness is uncanny."

"I believe the child is my grandson."

"You could not possibly think Fitzwilliam would?"

"I would not have thought it, but how else do you explain that?" Mr. Darcy gestured to the infant and then to the portrait."

"I think there are many explanations."

"No."

"So George Wickham is your son, then?" Lizzy snapped back. Her anger fueled in part by her fear that Mr. Darcy was correct, which somehow felt like a betrayal.

"Elizabeth Darcy, I will not have you throw such aspersions on my character." Mr. Darcy returned in a firm voice.

"I doubt you need the object lesson, sir, else I would haul that young man in here, and have him stand beneath that fine portrait." Mr. Darcy looked on as she gestured to the portrait of himself as a young man.

"There is another explanation." Mr. Darcy responded with nostrils flared.

"Of course, there is, Mr. Darcy. I was merely pointing out the flaw in your logic."

"You cannot deny that this boy has Darcy blood." Mr. Darcy said looking down at the child in his arms.

"I did not try to deny it. I trust you would say the same of young Wickham?" Darcy nodded. "I cannot understand why you would be so quick to judge your son the guilty party."

"This child was conceived during Fitzwilliam's time here last summer."

"Most likely, but Mr. Darcy do not forget that there were several men with Darcy blood here at that time. Four of those men were young and virile, and of those, I have to say Fitzwilliam seems to me to be the least likely candidate." Mr. Darcy hung his head, and he wondered as Elizabeth had, why he had been so quick to blame his own son.

"You are right, Mrs. Darcy. Still, since we know this child must be a blood relation of mine, I will not forsake him."

"I will return him to his mother now." Lizzy took the baby back from Mr. Darcy and walked out the door. Mr. Darcy watched as the sunlight showed the silhouette of her hourglass figure. Once she was out of sight he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, God, what am I to do!" He was not thinking about the boy, or pondering its possible parentage. The subject which troubled him now was his young wife. He realized that he had not truly looked at Elizabeth in a long time, and he could not deny that she was now a woman. They had been married for nearly two years now, he ought to have expected such a change, a good many young ladies married at seventeen, Mrs. Darcy's present age. Nevertheless, despite her womanly figure, he found the idea of exercising his marital rights appalling. If she had appeared as she did now when he first met her, he would not have hesitated to take her, and he certainly would not have found it a punishment. Now, though, she was too much like a daughter to him. He loved Elizabeth, but could he make love to her? Undoubtedly, any gesture he made in such a direction would change their easy, comfortable friendship. He could scarcely bring himself to address the subject, although he knew he ought to do so.

Mr. Darcy allowed the issue to weigh on him for a fortnight, without acting. Elizabeth could see that he was troubled, but assumed that he was thinking about Patrice and her baby, whose unnamed father was surely a relation of his. Sadly, although Patrice had survived labor, she had succumbed to a fever within a few days. She had not yet given the baby a name when she passed on, so Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had taken the child into their care and named him Patrick for his mother.

Patrick was living in the Pemberley nursery, and his aunt Marie was spending nearly all her free time at the child's side. Elizabeth visited often, and she could see that the baby did not look well. She wavered on how to treat him, wondering if she should raise him as if he were her own son.

Elizabeth would have been astonished to hear her husband's thoughts since her own were so far removed from his. He did not know this, though, and he wondered if his wife resented that he had not come to her. Having seen how kindly Elizabeth treated young Patrick, Mr. Darcy knew she would be a fine mother and that she deserved the opportunity to have children of her own. He resolved to speak to her that evening.

If Mr. Darcy had made this resolution a few days sooner, this story might have had a much different ending. As it happened, that night Elizabeth was lying abed when he came to escort her to dinner. Her maid informed him that it was just a sore throat and that the mistress would likely be well on the morrow.

The next day, however, Mrs. Darcy was no better, and on the third day she was even worse. The apothecary who came to see her brought the unhappy tidings that scarlet fever was sweeping through the area, and that Mrs. Darcy had likely contracted it.

His prediction proved accurate, as the rash appeared on Mrs. Darcy the next day. By that time, she was not the only one in the house who was sick. Many among the staff had taken ill, including Mr. Wickham the steward. Elizabeth was unaware of this though, as her body burned with fever.

Mr. Darcy, who had suffered from scarlet fever in childhood, did not fear catching the disease, and he sat beside his wife and nursed her. When he began to feel poorly, he first ignored it, then he assumed it was mere tiredness. Eventually, it could no longer be denied; Mr. Darcy had also contracted scarlet fever.

When Mrs. Darcy's fever finally broke, she was given the frightening news that Mr. Darcy was suffering greatly. She felt that she ought to go to him, but when she tried to sit up, she became dizzy and fell down again. After a few more tries, she reluctantly agreed with her nurse that she had no business getting out of bed.

When Elizabeth was well enough to get out of bed, Mr. Darcy was still dangerously ill. With Marie's help Elizabeth dressed and walked to the master's chambers, where she saw that Mr. Darcy was a shadow of his former self. Knowing he was ill was not enough to prepare her for the sight. She sat down beside him and took his hand.

She had been sitting in the same position for some time when the physician came into the room. The physician had come from London to attend both the Darcys, and he had seen Elizabeth many times, but he had been very tight-lipped about Mr. Darcy's condition.

"Sir, tell me truly, is there hope?"

"Mrs. Darcy, I will make no promises. You can see for yourself how ill he is."

"How could he be ill? I thought that a person could not get scarlet fever twice."

"It is unusual, I admit, but as you see it can happen. I cannot explain it, but several of the members of this household who have become sick say they have already had scarlet fever."

"Several?" Elizabeth asked weakly, "Is the disease widespread here at Pemberley then?"

"Yes, madam. It is."

Lizzy was almost afraid to ask her next question. "And deaths? Have there been deaths?"

"Four among Pemberley's staff."

"Who?" Lizzy gripped her handkerchief tightly as she asked.

"A chambermaid and a stable boy whose names I do not recall, and the steward,Wickham."

"Mr. Wickham!"

"Yes, I understand his assistant has taken over managing the estate."

"That makes sense, but Mr. Wickham was more than a steward to us. He was also a friend." Mrs. Darcy let a small tear slide down her cheek, thinking how much Mr. Darcy would miss his friend.

"Did you wish to hear of the other?"

"Yes, please tell me."

"A small infant called Patrick. I understand he was your ward." Elizabeth began to shake at this news, and the doctor led her back to her own chambers so that she might rest.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Elizabeth asked as she settled into her bed.

"We did not wish to distress you as it might inhibit recovery." Elizabeth nodded, and then cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke she walked back to her husband's room, and was surprised to find Mrs. Templeton sitting at his bedside reading. The lady did not notice her immediately, and Elizabeth watched for a few moments. Mrs. Templeton's inflections and tone revealed a depth of emotion she was not prone to displaying. When she saw that she was being watched, Mrs. Templeton's cheeks reddened and she stood abruptly, knowing how improper her behavior was.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Darcy. I will go now."

"Mrs. Templeton?"

"Yes?"

"Having you been visiting often and reading to Mr. Darcy?"

"I have. The doctor indicated that hearing a familiar voice could be helpful."

"Thank you. If you wish to, you may continue your visits as long as Mr. Darcy is severely ill. No one with any sense would worry about anything improper happening with Mr. Darcy so sick." Mrs. Templeton nodded, but said nothing.

A few moments later as Elizabeth sat down at Mr. Darcy's bedside, and took his hand in hers, Mrs. Templeton remarked, "He has in these many days sometimes seemed to awaken for short times while I am here, but he seems somewhat delirious. He has called out for Lady Anne many times." Mrs. Templeton shared this last bit of information at least partly from resentment, for it was only by Mrs. Darcy's graciousness that she was allowed to stay at Mr. Darcy's side, and she had no right to take the gentleman's hand or offer words of comfort as his wife did. Thus, Mrs. Templeton wished to inflict pain on Mrs. Darcy, and thought that reminding Elizabeth that she was not her husband's one great love would satisfy this wish. Mrs. Templeton's words did cause hurt, but not for the reasons she had believed. That Mr. Darcy was calling out for his Anne was a reminder to Lizzy that he might indeed be joining his love ere long. The thought of losing Mr. Darcy caused Lizzy to pale and tremble. Mrs. Templeton saw the effect of her words and felt guilty, but she did not retract them.

"The love Mr. Darcy shared with Lady Anne was, I know, a deep and abiding love. It is no surprise that he longs for her."

"I should not have implied that his love for you is less."

"Of course it is less, Mrs. Templeton." Lizzy sighed, she had long ago given up the notion that she would ever experience any passionate love in her life. Now, she saw that she might lose Mr. Darcy, and his death would mean that she might have the chance to someday marry for love, and the thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. Love and romance seemed a foolish notion if they could only be obtained through the loss of the man who was dearest to her, and whose companionship she had come to cherish.

As she pondered these things, she turned to Mr. Darcy who looked so frail now.

"Sir," she spoke, forgetting Mrs. Templeton's presence, "I know you wish to join your beloved, but you cannot go yet. We need you here."

For the next many days Lizzy continued to improve in her health; her husband, on the other hand would seem to be recovering and then would suffer a relapse and seem to be hovering on the edge of death.

Even when Lizzy was physically well enough to be up and about, she found that she felt so depressed over Mr. Darcy's state of health that she was unable to accomplish anything. Life had no appeal to her. Thankfully, a simple comment about the lack of a steward from one of the chambermaids who came into her room, forced Lizzy to acknowledge that she needed to face her responsibilities.

When Lizzy first emerged from her chambers, she sought Mrs. Reynolds, who seemed to have had no difficulties in running the household without her. Mrs. Reynolds did not want to overtax her, so she only mentioned to Mrs. Darcy the most pertinent details.

Once Lizzy was satisfied that all of the household matters were being handled adequately, she went to the study and sat down at her husband's desk. She was startled to find that there were no letters of business and all of the personal correspondence had been opened. It was shocking that anyone would breach Mr. Darcy's privacy in such a way.

Lizzy sent for Mr. Parker, the steward's assistant, who did not seem to be at all pleased to have been summoned.

"Mrs. Darcy, it is good to see you well. How may I assist you?" Mr. Parker asked with what Lizzy perceived as less than genuine sincerity.

"You have taken over management of the estate, have you not?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you please bring me all of Mr. Darcy's correspondence? Also I should like to review the estate accounting books with your."

"The letters of business are being handled, Mrs. Darcy, you need not concern yourself, and I certainly will not review the books with a lady. It would be unseemly to work with you in such a matter." Mrs. Darcy looked at Mr. Parker with a somewhat satirical eye.

"Mr. Parker, are you afraid of the harm I might do to your person or to your reputation?" Elizabeth asked archly, "I assure you, that I am not in the habit of imposing myself upon respectable young men."

Parker's cheeks reddened considerably.

"Madam, I had not meant to imply that you were. Your reputation will be in question, though, if you do not cease this behavior."

"My reputation is not your concern."

"Even so -" Elizabeth rang for a servant, and when a footman entered, she looked Parker squarely in the eye.

"Mr. Parker, you are dismissed from employment at Pemberley. If you hope to receive a letter of reference I suggest you bring me the correspondence and accounting books you have absconded with."

"You cannot do this. I have been a dutiful employee, and your husband has always been pleased with my service."

"I most certainly can. Mr. Darcy may have been pleased with your work, but that is irrelevant. At the moment, I am the one in charge, and I will not tolerate insubordination." Elizabeth turned to the footman, "please see that Mr. Parker has gathered his personal effects and left the premises within the hour."

Once the two men had departed the study, Lizzy threw her head down on the desk and wept. What was she to do? Her husband was ill and might not recover. The steward was dead and the assistant dismissed. She, herself, could not possibly manage all of the estate even if she was in excellent health, which she was not, having not yet fully recovered from the fever. Should she write to Fitzwilliam and appraise him of the situation? If she did it would be at least two months before he could be home. She had not the least notion of how to go about hiring a new steward; moreover, she could not bring anyone new in while the fever was still spreading.

**Chapter 49**

"Mrs. Darcy, I am here as you requested." Knowing she needed help, Mrs. Darcy had summoned Mr. Wickham. Now that she saw him, looking very ill, she recalled that he was mourning his father, and she wondered if asking his help was thoughtless. What Lizzy did not know was that Mr. Wickham's illness was primarily induced by a night of revelry.

"Yes, Mr. Wickham, firstly, let me tell you how sorry I am for the loss of your father."

"Thank you, madam."

"As you are aware, his death was not the only death here at Pemberley. This illness has been devestating." A thought crossed Wickham's mind.

"You have called to tell me that Mr. Darcy has taken a turn for the worse? Or that he has passed?" Mr. Wickham's concern was genuine; he might be a selfish man, but he was fond of his godfather.

"No, thank goodness. I am calling you in because I have had to dismiss Mr. Parker, and I need some help managing the estate. I cannot ride out to oversee any of the farm work, nor can I go to visit the tenants. Would you be willing to take on these tasks, and perhaps a few others?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lizzy was surprised that Wickham seemed almost eager to help and thankful for having been asked.

For the next fortnight, Wickham assisted Mrs. Darcy with whatever she asked without complaint. Elizabeth began to wonder if she had misjudged him after all, at least until he started behaving a little too forwardly with her.

By the end of those two weeks, the doctor declared that although Mr. Darcy was still doing poorly, and was still in danger, the fever was gone. Furthermore, the fever seemed to be gone from the surrounding areas. The effects of this scarlet fever were profound throughout the area. A dozen people had passed on from Pemberley alone. Many of the neighboring estates had experienced losses as well; among others, young Betsy Fairfax had succumbed to the disease. The villages of Lambton and Kympton had also suffered severe losses. Old Mrs. Whistler had died, as had the widow to whom Miss Jenkins served as companion; a neighbor had taken Miss Jenkins in temporarily until a more long term solution might be found.

Once Pemberley house was scrubbed clean and all of the linens used by the ill were burned, Mrs. Darcy began in earnest the search for a new steward. Unfortunately, the task was not an easy one, as many prospective candidates would not take her seriously, and she had no idea how to find a steward of good character who would respect her. She needed a man to help with this duty. Lizzy might have asked Lord Matlock, but she knew that he was busy in parliament. Her uncle Gardiner was likewise occupied with business. That left only one man she could trust for help, Mr. Bennet.

When Mr. Bennet received Lizzy's request, he new he must respond. The twins were still too young to travel, and Mrs. Bennet had no desire to leave them. Also, Mr. Bennet would not consent to leaving his older girls behind, lest he return and find them compromised and engaged to strangers. Thus, it was decided that Mr. Bennet would bring Jane and Mary to Pemberley, while Mrs. Bennet would remain at Longbourn with the other four.

Mr. Bennet's assistance proved invaluable to Elizabeth. He took over the search for the new steward, and helped her to make a good many decisions which she was ill equipped to make. It pleased Mr. Bennet to be of service to the daughter he had failed, and it pleased Elizabeth to know that her father stll cared enough for her to help.

While Mr. Bennet and Lizzy were closeted away in the study, Mr. Wickham took it upon himself to entertain Mrs. Darcy's very pretty older sister. Miss Mary Bennet was of little interest to him, but he treated her with kindness as well, if solely for the sake of pleasing Jane. One who knew Mr. Wickham well might have supposed he had dishonorable intentions toward Jane Bennet, but they would have been incorrect. Indeed, Mr. Wickham had contemplated the great advantages which must necessarily be attached to the position of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's brother in law, and he had decided then that his inclinations ran toward matrimony.

Miss Bennet found Mr. Wickham to be everything amiable, and she was pleased with attentions. Moreover, she could not help thinking that it would be lovely to be well settled near her sister, which she would be if she were married to the vicar of the Kympton parish.

Mary found playing chaperon to the young lovers tiresome, so she began to excuse herself from their company to sketch the grounds of Pemberley. On one rainy day, however, Mary asked Mr. Wickham if she might do his portrait. He was averse to the idea until Jane promised that she would keep him company while he sat. While making the portrait, Mary had the opportunity to watch the two more closely and to listen to their conversations. It was clear to her that a proposal would soon be made.

Thankfully, Mary happened to casually mention the relationship between the two to her father and Lizzy. Mr. Bennet had liked the young man well enough, and saw no cause for alarm, but Elizabeth was insistent that Mr. Wickham's character was poor and that he would not be a good husband for Jane.

When her father did not act, Lizzy decided to take matters into her own hands. She called George Wickham into her study to address the issue.

"Wickham, I understand that you are courting my sister Jane. What are your intentions?"

"To marry her of course. She is everything lovely."

"That she is. How do you plan to support a wife?"

"When I receive the living promised to me, it will be no difficulty."

"You do not yet have the living, nor have you received ordination. Is it fair to make my sister attached to you when you have not the means of offering for her?"

"I am sure that my godfather would support us, and besides Mr. Whistler can't possibly live that much longer."

"Mr. Darcy might support you, but I will not. Besides, do you really wish to be a clergyman?"

"My wishes do not matter. My father and your husband have decided it."

"Have you ever asked him to sponsor you in another profession?"

"No."

"I feel that you ought to go into the army. It would suit you better."

"But the living?"

"It has been Mr. Darcy's desire, and should you become ordained, you would receive the living. However, should you choose the army, I will purchase you a commission in the regulars. If you do not take this offer, and you continue in your attempts to woo Jane, I will completely cut off your allowance."

"You cannot do that!"

"But I can. While Mr. Darcy ails, I am in charge of his affairs." Mr. Wickam grudgingly acknowledged this to be true, and after some deliberation decided that he would take the commission.

Mr. Wickham still considered the possibility of asking for Miss Bennet's hand, but decided not to do so. Jane was disappointed not to receive an offer, but she did not blame Mr. Wickham, and she still held fond hopes that he would someday ask her to marry him. She had no notion of her sister's interference, and would not have been at all happy to learn of it. Mr. Bennet, on the other hand, assumed that the man had merely been trifling with his daughter and was left with no good opinion of him.

Mr. Bennet so enjoyed the peace and quiet of Pemberley that he longed to stay on even after completing the job he had come to help Elizabeth accomplish. However, he knew that he needed to return home to manage his own affairs, so shortly after the steward was hired, he announced his intention of returning to Longbourn. Elizabeth was sorry to see her family go, but did not press for them to stay longer.

A day or two after the Bennet's departure, when Lizzy was sitting at her husband's bedside, Mr. Darcy coughed and looked up at her.

"Little Flower?" Although Mr. Darcy had spoken to her several times in the throes of illness, she could tell by his voice and appearance that he was now lucid.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?"

"Could you hand me that glass of water?" Mr. Darcy was astonished at the effusions of joy that his simple request invoked.

"I have been sick a long time," he said weekly.

"Several weeks. You had the scarlet fever rash for I think about two weeks, but every time you seemed to be improving you would become more sick again. The doctor said that you also had pneumonia."

"You seem well recovered."

"I am." Lizzy decided that Mr. Darcy was not well enough to receive any more news, and so held back.

"Does Fitzwilliam know?"

"No. I debated whether to write to him, then I remembered how distressed you and Matlock were when you received word that Richard was ill, and there was nothing you could do."

"Georgiana?"

"She is aware that you are ill, but not of the severity."

Mr. Darcy nodded and then closed his eyes. Mrs. Darcy saw this and left him to his rest. She then informed the physician of Mr. Darcy's progress and informed the staff that he had woken.

From that day Mr. Darcy continued to improve though his health would never be what it had been. The fever had weakened his heart, such that he could not bear any exertions. There would be no more riding over the open fields for him. Indeed, it seemed likely that he would never be able to walk without a cane. Additionally, there were many other activities he would never be able to do, but he knew he should at least be thankful for his life.

It was only when Mr. Darcy was well enough to leave his room that Elizabeth began to inform him of what had happened in his illness. The news of old Wickham's death distressed Mr. Darcy, which was to be expected. What was unexpected to Elizabeth was how upset Mr. Darcy was by the death of baby Patrick. She had not thought he was that attached to the infant. She could not know that he was thinking that Mrs. Darcy might choose to adopt the child now that he would never be able to give them to her.

"Mrs. Darcy, could you send for George so that I might condole him on the loss of his father?" Mr. Darcy asked after Mrs. Darcy had finished telling him of all the deaths the disease had caused.

"He is not here. You will have to write to him." Mr. Darcy looked wide-eyed at Elizabeth.

"Where has he gone?" Mr. Darcy was stunned to hear that his godson had chosen to accept a commission in the army rather than wait for the living to open. Lizzy explained some of what had happened between George Wickham and her sister, and Mr. Darcy then believed George had wanted to have a profession sooner that he might marry sooner. Mr. Darcy was not certain how he felt about his sister-in-law marrying a steward's son, but he was intelligent enough to realize that his opinion did not matter.

Mr. Darcy was surprised but pleased that Mrs. Darcy had been able to have at least some of her family in her home, and he was also pleased with the new steward. He knew that, now more than ever, he would need a good steward. Now that he could not attend to the estate himself, Mr. Darcy wondered if he ought to call his son home, though he could see that Elizabeth was managing well. He began to feel increasingly that this marriage was only a benefit to himself, and that there was no good in it for his Little Flower. Furthermore, he could not help but feel guilty that she had taken on so much responsibility. He knew he needed to speak seriously with Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Darcy began, "I need to be completely honest with you." Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"Of course."

"As you know I will never again have full health." Elizabeth nodded. "Part of that means that I will never be able to be a true husband to you. I am impotent." Elizabeth blushed. She was somewhat relieved at this announcement, but then instantly felt guilty for her relief.

"That makes sense."

"Since, I have never exercised my marital rights and am now impotent, it would be possible to have our marriage annulled."

"Annulled?"

"Yes. I would have to undergo an examination to prove my impotence, but if you wish it I would."

"Mr. Darcy, I appreciate your offer, but I could not expect you to experience such humiliation on my account."

"But, Little Flower, then you would be able to marry for love. I would allow you to keep all that was promised in the settlement."

"Mr. Darcy, if there was no marriage between us, I could not possibly keep any of it. It would not be right. Nevertheless, it matters not. You are very dear to me, sir. I am happy here and I belong at Pemberley. This is my home. Can you imagine me trying to return to Longbourn and living the life of Miss Elizabeth Bennet again?" Mr. Darcy smiled wryly.

"I imagine it would be hard to be required to obey your mother?"

"I have grown used to independence, and you have granted me the opportunity to exercise my mind and talents in ways many women never do. So you see, we must stay married, sir."

"If you ever change your mind -"

"I will not change my mind."


	48. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: Since this update is coming much sooner than normal, please make sure you didn't miss the previous update. **

Chapter 50

_Dear Mrs. Darcy,_

_You absolutely must tell me what has been happening at Pemberley. My father's letters are so short and written in a shaky hand I know something is wrong even though he insists all is well. My uncle, in his last letter, alluded to my father's having been ill, and Georgiana in one of hers mentioned that she had not come home for the Easter break. And has Wickham truly joined the army? Thornton said his father mentioned seeing him in regimentals in his last letter. Thornton thinks his father must have mistaken another man for Wickham, so perhaps that is the case._

_Please let me know the true situation. _

_Sincerely,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Fitzwilliam sat his pen down and looked at the letter. He berated himself for not having thought to write to Mrs. Darcy sooner with his concerns. Since leaving England, Fitzwilliam had received a letter from his father at least once a fortnight. Then for a little more than two months he had received no word from home. When the letters resumed, his father's manner was different and his writing far less neat than it had always been. Fitzwilliam noticed but did not dwell on it at the time because his head was full of Miss Abigail Quincy.

Fitzwilliam had made Miss Quincy's acquaintance in Florence, where there was a reasonably sized community of Englishmen. Her father was a diplomat with excellent connections,who possessed a fine estate back in England; her mother's people were less notable but still respectable, and Fitzwilliam saw no impediment to coming to know her better. When Fitzwilliam first saw the young lady, he was attracted to her classical beauty, and as he spent more time with her, he grew to enjoy her lively and outspoken manner. Unlike most ladies of his acquaintance, she was not afraid to laugh or to state her opinions.

Fitzwilliam's attachment to Miss Quincy was so sincere that he convinced the tutor to change their itinerary so that they might stay in Florence an extra fortnight until the Quincy's were scheduled to depart. As the end to their time together drew near a close, Fitzwilliam knew he had to make some sort of decision. He could scarcely promise himself to a girl his father had never met, since his father controlled his purse, and yet he was saddened by the thought that he might never see her again.

Fitzwilliam made his decision one night at the theater. Miss Quincy sat beside him, and somehow her hand found its way to his. Then, when he leaned down to better hear something she was saying, Miss Quincy let her lips brush Fitzwilliam's cheek. Such behavior must be a clear sign that she was attached to him; if he did not attempt to come to some understanding, then he was surely a cad for trifling with her.

The next morning Fitzwilliam called on Miss Quincy, as he had many times before, and asked her to walk with him. During their stroll Fitzwilliam turned to the lady and took her hand.

"I have truly enjoyed these past weeks with you, Miss Quincy." The lady smiled brightly.

"I have enjoyed them, too."

"I know you must depart soon, but I wish that it was not so."

"I am sure you will forget me soon enough, for you will be moving on to new and exciting places, with new and exciting ladies."

"I have no intention of forgetting you, Miss Quincy."

"You do not?"

"I cannot rightly make you an offer now, being as I am, dependent upon my father's good will, though I have no reason to doubt he would approve of you."

"I expected no offer." Did she truly not? Fitzwilliam wondered, or was she saying so to save her pride?

"I do want however to reach some understanding. Say you will wait for me, Miss Quincy. And when I return to England, let me call on you." Fitzwilliam spoke softly and tenderly, with pleading in his voice.

"You cannot mean it." He began to grow angry that Miss Quincy would doubt his intentions.

"I assure you that I do."

"Mr. Darcy, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I cannot accept."

"You will not even allow me to try to win your heart? Do not tell me it is completely untouched?"

"I have been promised since childhood to a cousin of mine. When we return to England I will marry him." At her initial refusal Fitzwilliam had felt sadness and disappointment. Now he felt anger at having been betrayed and made a fool.

"Then what has all this been?" His tone was now harsh and cold, but Miss Quincy was unaffected.

"A flirtation. I did not mean to hurt you. I did not think you meant anything by it either." The sweet smile which had so appealed to Fitzwilliam before now struck him as a thing of evil. Miss Quincy was clearly heartless.

"You have no feelings for me at all, do you?"

"I like you a great deal, sir, and I have enjoyed your company."

"I am glad to have been such a pleasant diversion for you," Fitzwilliam responded, though he meant quite the opposite.

After this encounter with Miss Quincy, Fitzwilliam was in a foul mood for weeks. It did not take long for him to recognize that he was not heartbroken. When away from the lady's presence he began to see that he could not possibly have been in love, his final conversation with Miss Quincy had revealed to him that he did not really know her at all. His attachment to her had been based on lust and infatuation, and not on sincere sentiment.

Despite the fact that his heart was not much wounded, Fitzwilliam did not easily recover from the incident. His view of people, and especially of women, had become more jaded, and his outlook on life had become more cynical. He felt bitter toward Miss Quincy, but held even more bitterness toward himself for allowing himself to be played the fool.

Thornton and Langley teased Fitzwilliam about his foul mood, but when he did not quickly improve both became irritated. Thornton was convinced that what Fitzwilliam truly needed was to spend some time in the arms of a willing woman. However, when he suggested the idea to Fitzwilliam, Fitzwilliam was repulsed. Misinterpreting Fitzwilliam's rejection of the idea as embarrassment, Thornton took it upon himself to solve the matter.

As it happened, Fitzwilliam was not at all pleased with Thornton's solution, which was to procure a woman and leave her in Fitzwilliam's room. When Fitzwilliam returned to his room that day, he was greeted by an undressed young woman, whose obvious goal was to seduce him. Fitzwilliam would have liked to have believed that he had the willpower to immediately divert his eyes from the poor woman, but in actuality he did look upon her, and did not instantly remove himself as he would later wish he had done. Eventually, though, he did pull away. He tried to speak with the girl, but it was a fruitless effort. Finally, he stormed out of the room.

"Thornton!" He knew that Langley would not have pulled such a stunt. "Who is she?"

"What does it matter?"

"And why is she in my room?"

"Oh come now, you cannot say she isn't pretty enough for you."

"That is not the issue."

"She's not diseased."

"How can you know that?"

"I was assured she is a maiden."

"How can you trust such assurances?"

"Well, if you or I are dissatisfied, her family knows we won't pay."

"Her family? Her family is selling her to you?"

"For a fair price."

"I cannot believe you, Thornton."

"What's not to believe?"

"This is despicable."

"And you are a hypocrite. Everyone knows about your mistress, Darcy. You aren't fooling anyone."

"You know not what you speak, and you are a fool."

"Come Darcy, be honest," interjected Langley who did not know the cause of the argument but had heard a fair amount of what the two were saying, "I brought you to Madame Lorraines, and I know you purchased Antoinette. You used to despise disguise, what has happened to you? Being a man means needing to satisfy certain needs and there is no shame in that."

Fitzwilliam soon found himself relating the story of how he had rescued Miss Jenkins, albeit without mentioning any names. Langley and Thornton were initially suspicious of the story, thinking that for some reason Antoinette had deceived him, though neither had a logical decision as to why she would have done so. However, when they learned that the father of the rake who had seduced her had been willing to open his purse for her, and that her brother had chosen to take responsibility for her, they were forced to concede that Fitzwilliam's story was true.

To Fitzwilliam's surprise Langley was angry at him for not having divulged the story sooner. "Darcy, how could you let me continue going to that place?"

"I don't see what you mean?"

"You must know that I would never knowingly support a business which practices what is essentially slavery. I would not wish to lie with a woman who was forced to do it."

"And I do not see how it is essentially any different from paying for the favors of a woman who sells herself because her situation is so desperate that she feels she has no other choice. I think you have deluded yourselves into believing that the prostitutes at a high end brothel are there because they take enjoyment in the act. Can you not see what shame and degradation a woman in such a position faces?"

"I rather see that it is providing a woman with gainful employment!" cried Thornton.

"And another thing, Thornton."

"Yes."

"Get that woman out of my room!"

"Very well, I shall take her to my own."

Following that night's argument, Fitzwilliam barely spoke with his cousins for over a month. The coolness between them might have lasted indefinitely had not a storm arisen as they were sailing from Italy to Greece. The storm was not a major one, but it was strong enough to require all men on deck, and after being forced to cooperate, the young men found themselves ready to put aside their differences.

"Darcy," Thornton offered first, "I'm sorry about that woman. I really thought it would do you good."

"I daresay your views are shared by most men. I still think that paying to use a woman in such a way is despicable, but I recognize that is a minority view. If you will not tease or mock me for my beliefs, then I will not voice my disapprobation."

"Perhaps we can satisfy Darcy's priggery by finding some willing widows, eh Thornton?" Langley offered.

"Now that is an idea I can get behind? What say you Darcy? Will you not partake if we find a wench who offers her favors for free?"

"I think not," Fitzwilliam replied with a half smile.

"Prude," Langley snorted in mock disgust.

"Rake," Fitzwilliam answered, shaking his head as though his cousin was a lost cause. Langley laughed, and Thornton smiled, and the relations between the cousins returned to what they had been before the argument which first divided them.

It was only after Langley and Fitzwilliam had resolved their differences that Fitzwilliam began to become concerned over what was happening at Pemberley. When his father's letters had stopped coming he had just begun his infatuation with Miss Quincy, and he barely noticed. Then, the foul mood which followed that situation and his anger with Langley and Thornton had preoccupied him to a degree that he did not pay much attention.

When Fitzwilliam finally did grow concerned, he wrote his father, but the replies completely denied that anything was wrong. Fitzwilliam fretted for a time before the idea of writing his stepmother came to him.

By the time Elizabeth received Fitzwilliam's letter, ten months had passed since the initial scarlet fever outbreak. Elizabeth was astonished by the letter, as she had not known that her husband was concealing his illness from his son. Lizzy thought for a few moments. She had sworn to obey Mr. Darcy, and if she told him of Fitzwilliam's letter, he was likely to forbid her to tell Fitzwilliam the whole truth; thus, Elizabeth decided not to mention the letter, since she believed the gentleman deserved to know the truth of his father's condition. Moreover, although she was, for the most part, ably managing all of the responsibilities she had taken on, she grew weary of it, and sometimes she resented Fitzwilliam being so far away, without anyone depending upon himt. It may have been selfish, but she at least wanted her stepson to feel a little guilty. Thus, she took pen to paper to paint for Fitzwilliam an accurate portrait of life at Pemberley.

_My Dear Young Mr. Darcy,_

_I was very much surprised to receive your letter. Mr. Darcy often reads to me parts of the letters you send home, so I had not suspected that your father had kept you unaware of the events of the past months. I am not sure he would approve of me telling you, but I hope you will attribute to me only the purest of motives (whether I deserve such attribution or not). _

_Many months ago scarlet fever swept through our community with devastating results. Not a household in the neighborhood came through unscathed. _

Elizabeth then wrote a long narrative of the effects of the scarlet fever, mentioning those in the vicinity who had died and those who had developed permanent disabilities. Only after describing how their neighbors had been affected did Elizabeth write of the disease's impact on Pemberley. She mentioned the servants and tenants who had lost their lives, and then she wrote of her own illness and of Mr. Wickham's death. Finally, she described Mr. Darcy's sickness. It was painful for Elizabeth to write it, for those had been dark hours for her, and she did not like to think of them.

_Your father did not pass through unscathed. Mr. Darcy now requires a cane for walking even short distances, and even worse, his heart is weak. He only leaves the house for short strolls in the gardens and to attend church on Sundays. His role in estate matters is now merely advisory._

_I am sure you must be wondering who is now managing the estate with Mr. Wickham gone. We have a new steward now, who has proven himself invaluable, and that which cannot be done by a steward mostly falls on me. _

_It has not been so bad. Your father and I are able to enjoy each other's company and play games with one another. Some evenings we read to one another, and others I play the pianoforte. We don't really entertain, but there are still a few neighbors who join us for dinner from time to time, most often Mr. Jenkins, the curate. I understand that you are acquainted with him and with his sister._

Lizzy was often curious about the connection, but knew better than to ask Fitzwilliam. Whatever it was, the lady was obviously embarassed whenever Fitzwilliam Darcy was mentioned. Lizzy hoped that by writing about the Jenkins that Fitzwilliam would choose to relieve her curiosity.

_I assume you had not heard that Miss Jenkins is lately married and is now Mrs. Whistler. It is an odd match to say the least; he is old and frail, and she in the bloom of life and full of beauty. When they first announced the engagement, the locals were all mightily suspicious, and a good deal of gossip flowed through Kympton village. However, the new Mrs. Whistler has proven herself so devoted to the people of her parish that they no longer care so much why she married her husband, but instead are simply glad that she did. _

_When Mr. Jenkins is present, we often set up a table for cards. When we play at whist, Mrs. Templeton nearly always bests us all. This surprised me because in the past she has usually shied away from joining us at the card tables, so I had assumed she played poorly. _

_Wickham has indeed gone into the army. I often am unsure what to think of that gentleman, but it was clear, to me at least, that he ought not become a clergyman. That is not to say that I know of any particular vices of his, but simply that he did not possess the selflessness and dedication which ought to be hallmarks of a man of God. It was while your father was in the throes of illness that I offered Wickham the opportunity to take a commission. He was reluctant at first, but I was able to persuade him that it was in his best interest. Your father continues to pay Wickham an allowance, and Wickham seems content with his situation. _

_Your sister has been here during most of her school vacations. She is growing into a fine young woman. At the age of thirteen, she looks more mature than I did when I married. She is very accomplished in all areas of study, but she especially excels on the harp and pianoforte. On her most recent visit, she played several of the dance songs she has learned and insisted that there be dancing. Your father, of course, cannot dance, so we made a quadrille from Mr. Jenkins, Mrs. Whistler, Mrs. Templeton and myself. Your poor father laughed so hard at the sight of us it nearly made him ill._

_I imagine that you find the idea of Mrs. Templeton participating in such revelry shocking. I would not attribute it much to her enjoyment of the dance so much as her absolute devotion to your sister and father. Is do wonder, though, how much of her stern demeanor was an act put on to make her job as governess easier. Her selection of friends would seem to suggest that Mrs. Templeton at least has an appreciation for the light-hearted. Her friend, Mrs. Trentman, came to stay with us for a week, at my invitation. Mrs. Trentman is enthusiastic, outspoken, and never at a loss for words. She also seems to be an eternal optimist, who likes to gossip, but not meanly, for she tends to see the best in everyone. _

_Mrs. Templeton keeps Mr. Darcy company when I am away visiting or out riding the estate. I do not like to be away for long, but sometimes I just want to forget about all of it. I have found a beautiful spot,all my own, deep in Pemberley's woods, and I like to go there and hide from reality for awhile. And no, I do not attempt to catch frogs. I am always most ladylike and proper –at least when anyone watching. _

_Mr. Winfrey sometimes comes to stay for a day, and your uncle has been to visit a few times. Lady Catherine and Anne stayed with us for a few weeks last summer. You would hardly believe that Anne is the same girl. While she could not be termed robust, she is certainly healthy and lively. She and I greatly enjoyed ourselves, and I was saddened when the visit ended. I will warn you that Lady Catherine still speaks of your marriage to Anne as a sure thing. Anne quickly dismisses her mother's notions, though. At the moment, I believe she is enjoying the life of a single young heiress far too much to wish for marriage to anyone._

_I began this letter in great bitterness of spirit, sir, for I resented your gallivanting about Europe while I am stuck here with tedium, monotony, and mountains of responsibility, but writing this has shown me that I have a great deal to appreciate. Life truly is good, and God has been very good to us._

_Yours,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

_P.S. Have you heard from your cousin Richard, lately? In his last letter to your father he informed us that his regiment is being sent to France. On the one hand, I think he will be glad to leave the tropical heat, but on the other, he will surely be in more danger where he is being sent. By the way, I hope the resumed hostilities with France have not had a negative impact on you. _

Two months after Elizabeth wrote her letter, Fitzwilliam held it in his hands. The aforementioned hostilities with France had slowed down the travel of messages. He felt angry for not being apprised of his father's situation sooner, and guilty for having been so far away when he was obviously needed. Reading the letter unsettled Fitzwilliam. He was not so much worried about his father', as it sounded as though Mr. Darcy's health was stable; instead, he was concerned about Pemberley. The idea that Elizabeth could be capable of handling the estate was beyond his comprehension. Moreover, he had never met the new steward, and doubted Elizabeth's competence in hiring one.

"I need to go home." Fitzwilliam told his companions that evening at dinner.

"Has something happened at Pemberley?" Langley asked, worriedly. Fitzwilliam tossed the letter to his cousin.

"We are already heading home. I understand your concern, but I don't see any cause for urgency."

The gentlemen were in fact traveling in the general direction of home by this point, but they did not plan to arrive in England for several months.

Fitzwilliam was unable to admit that his main reason for wanting to return home was his lack of confidence in Mrs. Darcy, so he simply stated, "I feel that I need to be back at Pemberley. If the two of you wish to keep to the current itinerary, I will travel ahead alone."

"If I felt that your return was truly necessary, I would not hesitate to amend my schedule to match yours. Since I don't believe it is, I will leave the matter up to Thornton." Fitzwilliam looked at Thornton who grinned back at him.

"Can we let our dear boy travel alone?" Thornton teased.

"Come on, Thorn, you know it's us that need Darcy to keep us out of trouble. It's not as though he's going to go out drinking gamble all his pocket money, and wind up in bed with some wench from who know's where."

"That only happened once!"

"And taking the land route, as he is, we hardly need worry about pirates."

"Highway men maybe."

"Na, Darcy'll just glare at them and scare them away."

"Like he's glaring at us right now, you mean?"

"Precisely, but you know he loves us anyway."

"Only because we are so lovable." Darcy couldn't help but smile as his friends bantered back and forth.

"Thornton, Langley," Darcy stated as he pushed away from the table, "I am going to make arrangements for my swift return home."

Fitzwilliam would end up being forever grateful for the decision he made then.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 51

_He walked through the hot Arabian desert, the winds causing the sand to swirl about him. All of his best efforts could not keep the sand from flying in his mouth and nose, so he lay down, exhausted from the battle. As he lay there, in the desert sand, a camel came and lay upon his chest. He thought this might provide some relief, as the camel would surely block the wind, but he was wrong. Instead, the sand in his lungs now mixed with camel's hair. He gasped and gasped but could not get a breath of air._

"Mr. Darcy, sir, are you well?" Mr. Darcy's valet gently shook his master. Mr. Darcy looked about, he was home in his bed, the desert sand and the camel had all been part of a terrible dream. The intense pain in his chest and the inability to catch his breath, however, were very real. His battle for air was so great that he was unable to formulate a response to his valet's question.

"Shall I summon the doctor?" Mr. Darcy meekly nodded as he continued fighting for breath.

A few minutes, later, a very worried Elizabeth was at Mr. Darcy's side. Immediately after being informed of Mr. Darcy's condition, she had rushed to be at his side, not even bothering to don her dressing gown. There was nothing Elizabeth could do to ease Mr. Darcy's suffering, and she fell to her knees begging the almighty God to help him.

When the doctor arrived, he performed an examination and then offered the feared prognosis.

"I am afraid, Mrs. Darcy, that your husband will never recover. There is nothing we can do to stop it."

"He is in so much pain, though."

"I suggest giving him some willow bark tea, brewed double strength if he can stand it. A mustard plaster applied to the chest might also provide some relief. Boiling water to increase the moisture in the air would also be beneficial. If the pain becomes too intense, he could take laudanum, but ultimately that would probably hasten his death a little, and honestly, Mrs. Darcy, I will be surprised if he survives the week."

"Oh. Can we not prolong it?"

"Madam, I understand your grief, but do you not think that would be selfish? Clearly your husband is in misery."

"It is only that – that his son has sent word that he is coming home, but we do not expect him for another fortnight."

"I doubt anything I could do would make a difference, Mrs. Darcy, but your husband's will to live or die very well might."

As soon as the doctor departed, Elizabeth made certain that all of his recommendations were carried out. She was absolutely determined to do anything that could be done for Mr. Darcy's comfort. Eventually the efforts began to work, and Mr. Darcy's breathing, though still labored, became much more steady.

"Little Flower." Mr. Darcy's voice was so weak that it made him sound timid.

"Papa?"

"I'm going home." He answered with a smile which showed more in his eyes than on his mouth.

"Home?"

"To the place that He prepared. And I know that my Anne will be waiting there, too."

"I suppose I ought to rejoice and be glad to know that you will be happy, but I can't feel happy that you are leaving me."

"Someday, Little Flower," Mr. Darcy paused, exhausted from the exertion of so much speech, "some man will own your heart. You will be happier for my absence."

"No, Mr. Darcy, no."

"But you must promise me."

"Yes?"

"That you will not marry anyone without Fitzwilliam's consent. Let him protect you." Elizabeth nodded.

"And promise me."

"Anything."

"Watch over my children, especially Fitzwilliam."

"I scarcely think Fitzwiliam needs watching over."

"All men need a woman to watch over them. A wife, or a mother, or a sister, or an aunt. Someone."

"And all women need a man?"

"Except Lady Catherine." Lizzy smiled.

"I reckon you are correct on that one. It is hard to imagine Lady Catherine being looked after." Mr. Darcy did not respond to this, for sleep had claimed him.

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed and stared numbly at Mr. Darcy, not knowing what to think or feel. She sat thusly or hours until she felt someone sit down beside her and take her hand in his. Elizabeth could see that it was a gentleman's hand, and thought that it must be Mr. Jenkins come to visit her husband.

"How am I to live without him?" she asked without looking up.

"We will get through together, Mrs. Darcy." That was not the voice of Mr. Jenkins. Elizabeth looked up into the warm brown eyes of Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"Your papa, he's – he's"

"I know." Fitzwilliam then wrapped his arms around Mrs. Darcy and pulled her close, just as he had often done with Georgiana when she was distressed. Elizabeth then buried her head in his chest and finally let herself begin to cry.

After departing from his cousins, Fitzwilliam had begun his journey home; however, though he felt he needed to return home, he had not thought his return so urgent as to require a hurried pace. This changed several days into his journey when he had a dream of his mother. When he awoke, he could remember nothing from the dream except his mother softly calling to him, "Come home soon!" Though he could not rationalize it, the soft voice of Lady Anne Darcy echoed through Fitzwilliam's head until he decided he must push harder to reach home. From that time Fitzwilliam had traveled day and night until he arrived home. Regrettably, he had not thought to send a messenger ahead  
to inform his family of his changed plans: thus his early morning arrival had been completely unanticipated.

Fitzwilliam thought the manner in which the servants greeted him most unusual; rather than the friendly welcomes to which he was accustomed, Fitzwilliam found the servants seemed almost to shy away from him and avoid looking him in the eye. He learned the cause of their odd behavior when he inquired after his father's whereabouts.

"I believe you will find him in his chambers," the butler replied.

"In his chambers? At this late hour?"

"Indeed."

"Do you know then where I might find Mrs. Darcy?"

"I believe she is with your father."

"Oh," Fitzwilliam responded with a look of utter mortification.

"What I mean to say, sir, is that the master took ill during the night, and the mistress has not left his side."

"He is seriously ill then?"

"I am not the person who should be discussing this with you, sir." The butler's discomfort was enough. Fitzwilliam felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"If he were not seriously ill, you would have no compunction telling me so." Fitzwilliam pulled on his most formidable countenance and drew himself to his full height; then, in his firmest voice he demanded, "Tell me the whole truth."

Fitzwilliam's mien reminded the butler that the young man before him would soon be his master, and thus, he complied to the best of his ability. Although Fitzwilliam knew his father had been seriously ill, and although he had been concerned for his father's health, it was difficult for him to grasp the truth that Mr. Darcy was dying. In his son's mind, George Darcy was still the hale and hearty man upon whom he could always depend. How could he possibly be dying?

Only a few minutes after hearing the shocking news about his father, Fitzwilliam was in Mr. Darcy's chamber's offering comfort to Elizabeth. From the time he had first met Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam had always felt protective of her, so holding her closely seemed the natural thing to do when he saw her in distress. He was surprised, however, to find that holding her was a comfort to him as well.

Shortly after Elizabeth cried herself to sleep against his chest, Fitzwilliam heard a strange wheezing sound. He looked up to find that his father was now awake and was gasping for air. Fitzwilliam began to move toward his father, but Mr. Darcy raised a hand to stop him.

"She needs you. Let her sleep." Mr. Darcy declared in a voice little more than a whisper. Then he added, "My little flower has blossomed, has she not?"

For the first time since his arrival home, Fitzwilliam truly looked at the woman in his arms. He saw quickly that his father was right; Mrs. Darcy had developed a womanly figure, her face had grown less round, her freckles were much less prominent, and her skin was a creamy white. As Fitzwilliam was admiring her creamy white skin, he made the embarrassing realization that he could see rather a lot of that skin, for Elizabeth was still dressed in only a thin summer night gown. He gulped as it occurred to him that it was perfectly appropriate for his father's wife to be in her husband's bedchamber in only a nightgown; it was his own presence that was questionable.

"She is quite pretty."

"Beautiful." Fitzwilliam looked down again at the lady in his arms, and he decided that despite more than one failing of perfect symmetry, Elizabeth was a handsome woman. Regrettably, his prolonged observation caused his body to react to her in a way it had not done when he was merely comforting her distress. Fitzwilliam knew that it was natural for him to be aroused by the act of holding a scantily clad, beautiful woman in his arms; he also knew that it was incredibly improper for him to be attracted to his stepmother, no matter how well she looked.

"Yes, Father, she is."

"You need to be careful, son. Respect her." Fitzwilliam shut his eyes and leaned back his head.

"I am sorry, Father. I was not thinking of her as woman. She has been like a sister to me, and she is distraught over losing you. It was wrong of me to hold her in such a way. I have never held any woman so close. I assure you I would not dishonor you father."

"The rumors?"

"Of my mistress?"

"False?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Fitzwilliam could see that each word his father spoke was taxing for him, and he knew this was his last opportunity to tell his father the whole truth, so he told all. He did not hesitate to speak of the temptation he had felt and why he had ultimately behaved as he had.

"I am sorry I doubted you, son."

"Why, Father? Why did you doubt me? Have I given you cause to expect the worst?"

"I am always too quick to judge, son." Mr. Darcy paused here for a long while, catching his breath. "I remember being tempted, too."

"Why didn't you give into temptation, father?"

"A story like yours. My father took me to a house of ill repute. I was barely fifteen. The woman -" Mr. Darcy again stopped speaking, this time Fitzwilliam wasn't certain if he had ceased speaking because of physical pain or because of the pain of the memory. "She had been my governess. My father had -"

"Good God!" Fitzwilliam exclaimed as comprehension dawned. "I am shocked that Grandfather would do such a thing, and that he would take you to her."

"Women were objects to him. He thought nothing of it. She was sent away... because she was with child."

"And the child?"

"A girl. I did the best for her I could. I insisted Father pay for her schooling. He did. My sister didn't want to be acknowledged. Didn't want to be known as the daughter of a monster. Most of Lambton knew who her father was. But I used what authority I had to see that no one spoke of it. I promised her I'd never tell anyone."

"I have an aunt I do not know?"

"No."

"No?"

"You knew her."

"Knew? Then she is dead?" Mr. Darcy nodded. "Who?"

"I promised." Fitzwilliam nodded. "I have at least one brother, too. Probably others."

"Can you tell me who?" Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"He does not know. He was adopted by a good family."

"And you think you have other siblings?"

"I must. Sometimes, I look at the villagers and the tenants, and I think I see some resemblance. I do not say anything. What would I say?"

"I understand. What would you have me do?"

"Live with honor, Fitzwilliam. Don't neglect your duties."

"Of course."

"I don't have to ask you to protect your sister. I know you will. And you will help her to find a good husband someday."  
"I will."

"Richard will be her guardian, too. Take care of Mrs. Darcy, too. Promise you will."

"Yes, Father."

"And seek her approval before you marry?" Fitzwilliam was irked at this request, since he had no desire to allow anyone else a say in whom he married.

"Why?"

"She's a smart woman, son. It's for your good. Promise you'll listen to her." This promise was given more reluctantly, but Fitzwilliam gave it. "Don't let her end up with someone unworthy. Protect her."

"I have already promised to do so."

"Help Wickham."

"Help Wickham?"

"With his career."

"If you wish it."

"Son,"

"Yes?"

"Keep yourself for your wife. You won't regret it. I promise. And... Be true to her. My mother loved my father, and he destroyed her with his affairs."

"You know I could not act in such a way."

"You're a good man, son."

"Thank you, Father. You have been a good example for me." Mr. Darcy shook his head, as though to disagree, but said nothing.

"Watch over my Little Flower." Fitzwilliam was annoyed now. He had already agreed twice to watch over Mrs. Darcy. Why did his father doubt him so? Besides, how much protecting did one widow truly need.

Mr. Darcy gestured toward Elizabeth, who was still asleep against Fitzwilliam's chest. Fitzwilliam looked again at the young woman and understood. Her beauty would bring her many admirers, some of them unscrupulous, and she was still ignorant of the ways of men. Though he still felt that he should not have had to promise more than once, he did not begrudge his father's concern.

With one more reassurance that Elizabeth would be kept safe, Mr. Darcy allowed himself a small smile, and tried to rest. Fitzwilliam looked at his father's struggles with compassion and tried not to cry.

Elizabeth awoke a short time later, finding herself surrounded by a comforting warmth and a pleasant but unfamiliar scent. She was startled when she discovered herself in Fitzwilliam's arms, and then recalled the terrible reality.

"How are you, sir?" Mrs. Darcy asked her husband softly. Mr. Darcy groaned.

"I think he is as comfortable as the doctor can make him," Fitzwilliam offered.

"Have you written Georgiana?"

"No. I will go and send her an express and also one to my uncle."

"I should go and talk to Mrs. Templeton," Elizabeth stated.

"I think first you ought to dress?" Fitzwilliam said with an embarrassed hesitation. Elizabeth looked down at herself, then Fitzwilliam watched as her creamy white skin turned crimson.

"I was so worried. I did not think -"

"All is well, Mrs. Darcy. No one can fault a wife for entering her husband's chamber so. I am the intruder here."

A very red Elizabeth then fled Mr. Darcy's room.

Once dressed, Elizabeth found Mrs. Templeton as planned. That lady was sitting in a chair and staring blankly out the window.

"Mrs. Templeton, I am sure you have heard about my husband's condition?"

"Why are you not with him now?" Mrs. Templeton asked in an accusing tone.

"I thought," Elizabeth offered, "that perhaps you might wish to say good-bye."

"Why? I am only an employee."

"I think we both know that is not true."

"Has he asked for me?"

"No, Mrs. Templeton."

"Then, I'll not go."

"Nonsense." Elizabeth looked sternly into Mrs. Templeton's eyes.

"He would not want to waste his time with me."

"Mrs. Templeton."

Finally, Mrs. Templeton acquiesced, and allowed Mrs. Darcy to lead her to the master's chambers. She came to sit beside him, in a chair which had been placed beside the bed.

"Mrs. Templeton."

"Mr. Darcy." Mr. Darcy allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch up a little.

"When I see Mr. Templeton, I shall tell him how faithful you have been to his memory." Mrs. Templeton blushed, she looked at Mr. Darcy, and did not feel that she had been at all faithful to Robert's memory in her heart, even if she had never acted on it.

"Ah, I see perhaps now that you may have wished to marry again, after all. I suppose it's my fault that you did not."

"How? How is that your fault, sir?"

"I made you dress, so dreadfully. To hide how pretty you are. Undoubtedly, that scared your suitors away."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Templeton replied with a smile. To be called pretty by the man she secretly loved was something indeed.

"I suppose I was vain enough to think that if you would not have me, it was because you did not wish to marry at all."

"We both know you only proposed to make your father angry. That is no basis for a marriage."

"And then I married to please my father in the end."

"But not Lady Catherine."

"I may have been a fool in those days, but not that much a fool. You were a much better choice than her."

"I daresay I was, Mr. Darcy. I could never have made you happy, not like Lady Anne did, not like Mrs. Darcy has." Mrs. Templeton grimaced as she swallowed the truth of her words. She could not have made Mr. Darcy happy. He needed a wife who was lively and cheerful.

"We would have been tolerably happy, I suppose. Having never been in love, I would not have known what I was missing. But, alas, you would not have me. Which just goes to show what an excellent judge in character you are." Mr. Darcy this time smiled broadly enough to let his dimples show.

"You credit me too much, sir. Had you proposed for better reasons or if it had been longer since Robert's death, I doubt I'd have refused you."

"Ah. I have, indeed, done you disservice, madam. I should have paraded my pretty young governess before all my friends and relations and watched the young men do battle for your hand." Mrs. Templeton laughed aloud at this notion.

"Mr. Darcy!"

"No? You are reserved, like myself. No doubt you would not have liked the parades."

"I would not have you think I have been unhappy here. I love Georgiana and Fitzwilliam as if they were my own."

"You will stay on as Mrs. Darcy's companion?"

"If she wishes it."

Mr. Darcy then squeezed Mrs. Templeton's hand, feeling a brotherly sort of affection for her, and never imagining that she felt anything deeper for him.

"Shall I read to you, Mr. Darcy."

"Please do."

Mrs. Templeton picked up Mr. Darcy's Bible, for it seemed the thing to read at such a time. Mr. Darcy fell into a fitful rest, but Mrs. Templeton continued to read, finding comfort for herself in the words.  
Later on that day Mr. Jenkins finally arrived to bring Mr. Darcy communion and to perform an anointing. He had brought his sister, believing that she might be a comfort to Mrs. Darcy. If she had known the son of the house had returned, Mrs. Whistler would have been hesitant to come, but she did not learn of his presence until she had an impromptu meeting with the man outside Mr. Darcy's room.

"Mr. Darcy!" She exclaimed, her cheeks burning.

"Mrs. Whistler, it is good to see you. I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, sir. You of all people must see how truly blessed I am to be Mrs. Whistler. My husband has been very gracious to me."

"You have told him, then?"

"My brother did. My brother arranged this marriage for us, sir. It is a boon to both, I believe. I can be my husband's caregiver and see to the needs of his parish. In return, he has granted me a home and respectability. Even when he passes, having his name will ease my way in society. I might even return to my family someday."

"Mrs. Whistler," Fitzwilliam said, "I hope that you will not feel that you must flee when your husband passes, whether that is in a year or in a decade. I am sure your brother will wish you by his side when he takes the living."

"You plan to offer the living to my brother?"

"Have you any reason I should not?"

"Well, you know of my dreadful behavior. Besides, haven't you some relative to offer the position to."

"From all that I hear, Mr. Jenkins has been most admirable in his role as curate. I fully expect to offer him the living. I hope that my knowing of your past will not influence your decisions, as it will not affect my treatment of you or of your brother."

"Thank you." Mrs. Whistler felt very small, and her words were uttered with deep sincerity.

"So tell me," Fitzwilliam inquired, "Have you made any changes to the parsonage since becoming its mistress?" This question opened the way for a normal friendly conversation between the two, and it was accepted by both that they would never again speak or allude to what had happened between them.

While Fitzwilliam and Mrs. Whistler were speaking in the hallway, Mr. Darcy received the Lord's supper one last time. Then he seemed to be at peace a few minutes before he began struggling and gasping for air at once. Fitzwilliam was called immediately to his father's bedside.

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth sat on either side of Mr. Darcy as he gasped for air. It was apparent to both that he was trying desperately to stay alive, and that he was failing. Both agreed when the doctor offered to give Mr. Darcy some laudanum for relief.

It was not long after taking the laudanum that Mr. Darcy's breathing eased once more.

"Tell Georgie, I'm sorry," he said, meaning that he was sorry he could not last long enough for her to say good-bye.

Then Fitzwilliam noticed that his father seemed to be looking off in the corner of the room, as if seeing something that was not there. Mr. Darcy's expression then softened, and he almost seemed to glow with happiness.

"No more camels, Anne," were Mr. Darcy's final words, before closing his eyes one last time.

Though his spirit was gone, Mr. Darcy looked like he was sleeping peacefully, a brilliant smile still gracing his countenance.

Once the doctor confirmed that Mr. Darcy truly was dead, Mr. Jenkins gestured to Mr. Darcy's smile, "We do not grieve as those who have no hope, Mrs. Darcy. You can trust that your husband is now in paradise."


	50. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Elizabeth was numb. She did not feel sorrow, anger or grief; she felt nothing. She had no desire for food, and everything she ate was tasteless to her. Elizabeth moved about as though in a fog, seemingly unaware of her own actions as she made the decisions and arrangements necessary for Mr. Darcy to be laid to rest.

When the neighbors came to offer their condolences, Elizabeth thanked them with an appropriate degree of solemnity. The face she displayed to her callers gave no hint that she did not feel precisely as a widow ought to feel upon her husband's death. This display left Elizabeth viewing herself as a fraud, for though she knew herself to be grieved by Mr. Darcy's passing, she did not feel the grief.

For three days, Elizabeth went about in a haze; then, at about midnight awoke from sleep and from her stupor. The harsh truth that Mr. Darcy was gone weighed heavily upon Elizabeth, and she longed for his company.

Pulling on her dressing gown, Elizabeth walked over to the master's chambers. She thought that finding one of Mr. Darcy's favorite books would help her feel closer to him and ease the loneliness. Opening the door, she first noticed that the smell of Mr. Darcy still clung to the room; that mixture of cigars and woods had been such a comfort to her when she had first married, for it reminded her so much of her own father.

As Elizabeth's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she saw that she was not alone, for there, in his favorite chair, sat Mr. Darcy; his shoulders were hunched and he buried his face with his hands. Elizabeth had often seen her husband hold himself in this manner when he was troubled. How, Elizabeth thought, could Mr. Darcy be here in his room? Had his death and burial all been some tragic nightmare from which she was now waking?

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth called in a voice barely more than a whisper.

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked up at his stepmother. She never addressed him as "Mr. Darcy", but always "Young Mr. Darcy", but now –now he was not Young Mr. Darcy he was the Mr. Darcy. He had just been beginning to understand the weight and responsibility his father's passing had placed upon him, and hearing Elizabeth call him "Mr. Darcy" made the weight seem so much heavier.

"Please, just call me Darcy." Elizabeth laughed.

"I do not understand what is so funny, Mrs. Darcy."

"In all of my three years of marriage, your father never invited me to address him informally." Why Elizabeth found this funny, she did not explain.

"I cannot bear to have you call me Mr. Darcy."

"Then you may drop formality with my name, as well."

"Elizabeth." Lizzy felt strange when he spoke her full name; the familiarity engendered a feeling of intimacy. "What brings you here?"

"I –I," Elizabeth stammered in embarrassment, "I was missing your father and thought to find comfort in his rooms. I had forgotten –had not thought that this was your room now. I will have the maids move my things from the mistress's chambers tomorrow."

"Please do not feel uncomfortable. You may keep your room as long as you like. I have not moved in here yet. I, too, was missing Father."

"You are very like him. When I came in, you looked so like him that for a moment I almost thought -" Darcy chuckled lightly.

"Our features are quite similar."

"Not just your features, your entire mien. When he was distressed, your father held himself just as you were."

"I may look like him, but I do not think I can ever live up to his name, Elizabeth."

"Your father was the best of men, Darcy, but he was not without his faults."

"I know. I do know that. Georgiana will be home tomorrow."

"She will." Elizabeth hardly knew how to respond to Darcy's non sequitor.

"I –I am her guardian now."

"I am sure you will do well by her."

"Father made Richard her guardian, too. Why? Is it because he knows I can't handle it myself?"

"I think," Elizabeth replied, with her hand on Darcy's arm, "that he wanted to insure that her needs and happiness would be looked after regardless of the circumstances."

"And I couldn't do that alone?"

"If something were to happen to you, and your father had not named another guardian, Matlock would automatically be made her guardian, and Langley after him."

"Matlock and Langley are both good men."

"Yes, but you must admit that they are neither disinterested parties."

"I don't see what you mean."

"They are politicians. If Georgiana were in their care, they would want to arrange the most politically advantageous marriage for her that they could, regardless of her feelings. I've never met your cousin Richard, but your father put a lot of faith in him,"

"So you don't think he added Richard because he doubted me?"

"No, Darcy. Now, I suppose I ought to return to my own room."

"Don't go!" Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his, and she looked up at him in bewilderment. "I don't want to be alone. I want to be with someone who loved my father, who understands the emptiness I feel with his absence."

"I don't want to reminisce. I don't want to talk about him. It's too soon."

"I don't either, Elizabeth. Just being together, knowing that you are also hurting, is enough."

"Then would you care for a chess match."

"Nothing would be please me more."

The match was a long one, with Darcy eventually claiming the victory. The two spoke little through the game, but Elizabeth found that Darcy had been correct; simply being beside someone who shared her sorrow brought some solace. When it was finished, Elizabeth challenged him to a second game.

When Elizabeth was not contemplating her next move, she watched Fitzwiliam carefully. She was searching for ways in which Fitzwilliam resembled his father. Many similarities were apparent at first glance; both men had the same coloring, the same facial structure, and the same basic build. Moreover, in addition to the physical similarities, the two men had similar mannerisms; for instance, when contemplating which piece to move, Fitzwilliam pursed his lips just as his father had done. Nevertheless, though Elizabeth watched Fitzwilliam as a way to preserve Mr. Darcy in her mind, she could not help but dwell on the differences. Where Mr. Darcy's hair had been more gray than brown by the time he passed, his son's hair was nearly the color of coffee –or at least it appeared so in the candlelight. That coffee colored hair fell in soft untidy curls, and Elizabeth tried to recall whether or not Mr. Darcy's hair had been curly; Mr. Darcy had generally kept his hair trimmed short. Whether or not Mr. Darcy had curls, Elizabeth decided she liked them on Fitzwilliam, and she wondered if she tugged on one if it would bounce.

"You are staring at me Mrs. Darcy," Fitwilliam stated curtly when he noted Elizabeth's scrutiny.

"I am sorry. Is it my play?"

"It is."

"Oh, dear, and I am not even sure which piece you moved. I was too busy looking for your father." Fitzwilliam looked puzzled for a moment, and then his expression softened.

"I suppose I am a veritable facsimile of him."

"No, not at all." Fitzwilliam raised his brows.

"I am not?"

"No. While the similarities are strong, there are far more differences, that I had expected."

"Tell, me, Mrs. Darcy, how am I different from him? Of course my hair has not had time to turn gray."

"It's also a lot curlier than his."

"You're right. I hadn't thought of it. When I was a boy he used to wear his hair in a ponytail, and though his hair wasn't straight, it could not compare to this mess. 'Tis a pity I have the curls. Georgie ought to have gotten them, Curls look better on women."

"I think," Elizabeth tugged at her own hair as she spoke, "that curls are rather dreadful. When we were children, Jane's hair could be done in five minutes, then Mrs. Hill would be attacking my head with a comb for an hour, and even when it was done it never looked half so well as Jane's."

"But Miss Bennet has curls."

"Curling paper."

"Well, you don't need to use curling papers, so that must be an advantage."

"Actually, I do."

"What?"

"When my hair is to be done for formal occasions, I still use the papers, that makes nice soft ringlets, instead of this unruly mess."

"I don't know," Fitzwilliam replied, "I think your hair looks lovely just the way it is."

Elizabeth looked at him strangely and then laughed, "Well, I think I like your curls, too."

"Honestly, I just let it grow long because I just don't like having my hair cut, though I never let it grow long enough to tie it back. It's too much hassle if it gets that long."

"Then you know my pain, Darcy." Lizzy replied with a smile.

"But you were going to tell me how else I am different from my father." Elizabeth expression instantly turned from smile to frown, and Fitzwilliam regretted calling Elizabeth's memory back to his father.

"Your eyelashes are longer."

"Eyelashes are hair, too, aren't they?"

"Technicality, sir."

"Well?"

"Your eyes,"

"The color is the same."

"Yes, but the shape is not the same. Your earlobes are smaller, too."

"My earlobes?"

"Yes, your father's were longer. He might have looked good as a pirate with gold rings in his ears."

"And I wouldn't make a good pirate?" Lizzy leaned back a little and imagined Fitzwilliam dressed in a pirate's garb with a tricorn hat, a scraggly beard and an eye patch. The vision made her grin.

"You'd be a dashing pirate, I think, but I don't think you could talk like one. Your English is far to perfect, and your manners too fine."

Fitzwilliam playfully slammed his fist onto the table and exclaimed, "Well, brush me barnacles!" Then he curled up his lip in a snarl.

Lizzy looked at him and laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"I thought it sounded piratey." Lizzy laughed harder.

"Piratey? Is that even a word, and then her laughter caused her to shake. Lizzy's laughter warmed Fitzwilliam.

"Arggh!" Fitzwilliam answered, and grinned broadly.

Lizzy looked up and saw Fitzwilliam's brilliant dimples, so like his father's, and suddenly Lizzy felt ill inside. Before Fitzwilliam knew what was happening, Lizzy's raucous laughter turned into violent sobs. He stood and walked to the other side of the chess set, and placed a hand on Lizzy's shoulder. He couldn't understand what precisely had provoked Elizabeth's tears, and though he wished to offer words of comfort, he could think of none.

Finally, Elizabeth dried her tears, and rose from her seat. She turned to Darcy with pleading eyes. "It feels wrong to laugh when Papa -"

"Papa?"

"Sorry, when Mr. Darcy is-" Elizabeth could not bring herself to say.

All of the sudden Fitzwilliam felt the guilt which had brought Elizabeth tears. Was it wrong to laugh and smile when his father was no more? How could he allow himself to be so playful and silly when the grass had not even begun to grow on his father's burial plot.

He looked down as his feet, overwhelmed with self reproachment.

After a few more silent minutes Elizabeth walked back to the door of her own room. Then as she opened that door, she looked back to Fitzwilliam and spoke, "Darcy, thank you for letting me forget, even just for a little while. Maybe it is wrong, but -" Elizabeth did not know what to say to excuse herself.

"Maybe it isn't?" Darcy's voiced weakly, but deep inside, he felt that he must be a terrible person.

Elizabeth returned to her bed and slept fitfully for the rest of the night, but Darcy remained in the master's chambers and paced to and fro until sunrise. Occasionally he would stop for awhile to view some item or other within the room.

At one point, he looked at the nightstand and saw that there were two pocket watches sitting upon it. The first was the watch Fitzwilliam had always known his father to carry. He opened it and looked at the picture of his mother inside. The second was unfamiliar to Darcy, he picked it up to view it more closely. When he opened it, he saw Elizabeth's likeness inside. It was not a perfect likeness, but the expression she wore seemed to make her come alive in the portrait. Fitzwilliam couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from lifting, but then felt ashamed. He sat the watch back on the table pensively, and then continued his pacing.

The next morning, after a mostly silent breakfast, Elizabeth went to the study to do business. As she was sifting through the correspondence, a servant came to inform her that George Wickham had arrived and wished to offer his condolences and was currently speaking with Mr. Darcy in the yellow room. Elizabeth felt a little disconcerted when the servant referred to Fitzwilliam as "Mr. Darcy" and wondered how long it would take for her to become accustomed to the change.

When Elizabeth entered the drawing room, she heard the men speaking to one another in irritated voices.

"That cannot be all Mr. Darcy left for me!"

"Wickham, I assure you that it is. There is a legacy of 1000 pounds. Father has asked that I continue to support you in your military career, and I intend to do so."

"I cannot believe he has done this to me! He did not even say you must continue to pay the allowance?"

"No, Wickham, he did not."

"I deserve more!"

"You deserve nothing! You are the steward's son. Whatever my father has given you is a gift!"

"Come now you can't seriously believe that I'm the steward's son!"

"I do believe it! Who else would you be?"

"Come now, Darcy, you can't be so innocent of the ways of the world as that implies! Look at me. I am a Darcy! Your father has provided for me all my life as he would for a second son! Obviously I deserve more than this."

"You are not a Darcy!"

"Actually," Elizabeth, who had not been noticed by either party, interrupted, "Mr. Wickham does have Darcy blood."

"Mrs. Darcy! How dare you, who claim to love my father, defame my father's character! You know how devoted he was to my mother! He would never have betrayed her and certainly not so newly in their marriage, when my mother was expecting the Darcy heir."

"I am sorry, Darcy. I should spoken more clearly. I would never imply such a thing. George Darcy was always faithful to your mother. Wickham, you know your godfather well enough that I am not certain how you could doubt his fidelity."

"Easily, he is a hypocrite!"

"George Wickham, hold your tongue! Mrs. Darcy, please speak more plainly. Who is Wickham's father?"

"I –I cannot say for certain."

"But you said Wickham has Darcy blood?"

"Your father admitted that much." Fitzwilliam suddenly recalled the last conversation he had had with with his father, and his face lit with understanding.

"Wickham, my father was a man of strong morals, but his father was not." Wickham looked back at Darcy questioningly.

"Are you saying I'm your uncle?"

"I think so." Elizabeth remembered Mrs. Tomkins story. Wickham would be about the right age to be her son, wouldn't he? She was about to say as much, when she looked up to see Mrs. Templeton walking past in the hallway.

"Mrs. Templeton, would you come and help us?"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Darcy, how may I be of service?"

"Mr. Wickham here has been insisting that the amount my husband willed to him is inadequate because he believes himself to be Mr. Darcy's son." Mrs. Templeton's next action astonished everyone, even herself. She walked straight to Mr. Wickham and smacked him across the face.

"Perhaps you can offer some clarity."

"Mr. Wickham was your true father, George."

"It cannot be. Look at me!"

"Mrs. Darcy, I cannot break a promise." Elizabeth then remembered Mr. Darcy speaking of how loathe his sister was to being claimed by Darcy family.

"I understand, but do you not think this man deserves to know." Mrs. Templeton looked on stonily.

"Mr. Wickham, do you know anything of your maternal grandparents?" Wickham looked rather confused, but comprehension dawned on Fitzwilliam's countenance.

"Wickham, my father told me a story the other day. I believe I can make a reasonable conjecture."

Lizzy noticed that Mrs. Templeton appeared discomfited and so told her, "You may leave us, Mrs. Templeton, that way you will not be guilty of revealing your friend's secret. It is honorable that you should wish to keep it, even so long after her death."

"I do not take promises lightly, Mrs. Darcy, so thank you." Mrs. Templeton then gave the men a slight curtsy and practically fled the room."

"Our old governess' reaction tells me you must be right. Now tell me all."

"Mr. Wickham was your father." Wickham looked as though he was about to burst forth in indignation.

"Be calm, sir," Lizzy added, "and let Darcy tell the whole story."

"And Mrs. Wickham was your mother." Wickham looked as though he was going to express his disbelief, so Darcy hurried his tale, "But her mother, was once my father's governess, and her father was my grandfather."

"What?"

"Mrs. Wickham did not want to be known as her father's child. She loathed him."

"Then why did she stay so close and marry his steward."

"I don't know," Fitzwilliam replied honestly.

"I can tell you that," Lizzy interjected.

"Oh?"

"Your mother may have despised her father, but she was fond of her brother. The match was eligible for her, and it let her stay close to the only family she had." Wickham's expression was unreadable.

"Wickham, why don't you take some time to think about what you have heard? I will ask Mrs. Reynolds to prepare a room for you in the guest wing. Your allowance will not be discontinued at this time. Now, if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend."

Wickham gave Darcy a smug grin, pleased that he still had Mrs. Darcy's approval.

"Please excuse me as well. I also have matters to attend," Fitzwilliam told Wickham.

After leaving the drawing room, Fitzwilliam immediately sought Mrs. Darcy, and was surprised to find her sitting at what had been his father's desk in the study.

"Mrs. Darcy, just what do you think you are doing? How dare you promise my money to that creature!"

"Excuse me! In case you weren't privy to your own conversation; that creature is your cousin. Besides, I deny that I have promised your money!"

"Then what have you done?" Fitzwilliam inquired harshly.

"If you will not see to his funding, I will!"

"I'll not have you wasting your income on a wastrel with his proclivities."

"Proclivities? What proclivities? And I don't seem to remember you having authority over how I spend my own money."

"Did not my father make you promise to let me care for you?"

"I was unaware that such a promise gave you control over my purse strings. Am I to now ask you each time I wish a new bonnet?"

"Quit being ridiculous, Mrs. Darcy. I just don't want you to support monster."

"Mr. Wickham may be lacking in character, but I have seen no evidence that he is such a man."

"Of course you haven't."

"Your father thought him a worthy investment."

"Well, we already know I'm not half the man my father was." Elizabeth's anger softened, for a moment, but Fitzwilliam's next words provoked her ire beyond reason.

"Also, what do you think you are doing at my desk? You have no place there."

"Handling a few letters of business."

"Those are my letters, madam. This is my estate now, and I will handle its business."

"Forgive me, sir, and pardon my interference." Lizzy's voice displayed a calmness which revealed none of her inner turmoil. She walked from the room without excusing herself, and immediately set about the business of having the dower house opened and having all of her belongings sent there.

Elizabeth had not thought about what Mrs. Templeton's reaction to the move would be, and she was rather astonished to find the lady seemed compassionate and not upset, "I understand, Mrs. Darcy, everything here reminds you of him, doesn't it?" Elizabeth did nothing to disabuse Mrs. Templeton's notions, especially since there was some truth in them.

"You don't mind moving, then?"

"I think it will be a relief, in a way."

Fitzwilliam had no knowledge of Mrs. Darcy's move until after Georgiana's arrival with Lord Matlock that afternoon.

"Where is Lizzy, brother? I had thought she would be here to greet me, too."

"I do not know," Fitzwilliam answered before turning to ask Mrs. Reynolds.

"I will send a message to the dower house that you have arrived Miss Georgiana. I am sure she will be to call on you soon."

"The dower house? Brother, did you make Lizzy move out?"

"Of course, not!"

"Then why?"

"You will have to ask her," Fitzwilliam replied sharply.

"Did Mrs. Templeton move, too, Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Yes, miss."

"Then," Georgiana furrowed her brow, "where am I to stay?"

"I do not know that there is a plan."

"Let me handle this."

Fitzwilliam then walked to the dower house, where a maid led him to Mrs. Darcy.

"Madam, I understand you felt it necessary to remove yourself from my house."

"I did." Fitzwilliam's words were cold, and Mrs. Darcy's were even colder.

"Have you thought about my sister." Mrs. Darcy flushed, abashed that she had forgotten all about Georgiana's arrival.

"I am sorry."

"Then will you please come back to the house so that she will stay there with me."

"For your sister's sake, I will stay at Pemberley through her holiday, if you would have a guest room prepared for me. Of course, if you would prefer, I will relinquish Mrs. Templeton to your employ."

Mrs. Darcy returned to Pemberley house about an hour later, but she made it clear that she had arrived as a guest and not as mistress of the estate. She barely spoke at all, though she was kind to Georgiana. Georgiana, unfortunately, took Mrs. Darcy's altered behavior personally, and withdrew into herself. Georgiana was grieved over her Papa's death, and that grief was deepened because she felt as though she had lost her dearest friend. It had been decided that, since it was almost time for her holiday to begin, that she would remain at Pemberley until the fall term; now, she was wishing she could be far away. Lord Matlock, who had suffered through his share of grief, tried to talk to his niece, but found that she would not utter even a word to him.

Just before dinner, Lady Catherine and her daughter arrived unannounced at Pemberley with the intent of condoling with the new master. Apparently, the heavy silence at Pemberley was too heavy even for Lady Catherine to penetrate, for the entire dinner passed that night with no more words than "Please pass the potatoes."


	51. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The day following his fight with Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam was sitting and poring over the estate accounting books, trying to make sense of them, when the steward came to the study door with another man Fitzwilliam did not recognize.

"Mr. Harper, how may I help you?"

"It is Harkin, sir. I realize you had not scheduled to meet with me until this afternoon," Fitzwilliam had hoped to come to a better understanding of Pemberley's current situation before talking with the steward. "I only needed to know if you still planned to purchase those merinos from Mr. Patterson. This is his steward."

Fitzwilliam stared blankly at the steward, "pardon me, Harkin. I am unfamiliar with the transaction. Is this something my father arranged."

"Mrs. Darcy did, so I suggest you discuss the particulars with her. The Pattersons have decided to grow a larger oat crop this year and are selling some of their sheep to make room for them. When she heard of the opportunity, Mrs. Darcy agreed to purchase as many merino sheep as he would sell."

Fitzwilliam turned to the other steward, whose name he had not thought to obtain, "I will need to research this matter. I will have an answer for your employer soon."

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. If you would wish to consider any of the other sheep, we still have some of those available as well."

"Thank you, I will consider the matter. Mr. Harkin, would you please show our visitor out, and then return to speak with me."

When Mr. Harkin returned, Fitzwilliam asked the man to sit down and almost immediately began to pepper him with questions. He needed to know how the purchase of sheep would affect Pemberley, and what made these sheep different from any others? Was Patterson offering a good deal?

Mr. Harkin answered Fitzwilliam's questions with so many details about wool, that he could barely hold them all inside. In the end, he still had no notion of whether the deal was a good one. Mr. Harkin again suggested that Darcy discuss the idea with Mrs. Darcy, but Darcy had no intention of doing so. His pride would not allow him to ask her advice. Instead, he asked a servant to bring him every book available which discussed the raising of sheep and sale of wool.

As he was poring over these heavy tomes, Mrs. Reynolds came to the study. "Sir, I have a few matters to discuss with you, would this be a good time?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Reynolds. Is aught the matter?"

"Nothing too worrying. The costs of coffee, tea, and cinnamon and vanilla have all gone up since they were last ordered. I was wondering if you wished for me to order them in the same quantities as in the past, or if you desired for us to reduce the quantities used."

"How significant are the increases?" Mrs. Reynolds then quoted to Mr. Darcy the current and former prices of the items.

"Could the menus be altered so that we use less of these ingredients?"

"You are in charge of the menus, sir, although I am sure Mrs. Darcy would be willing to continue the task if you requested it." Fitzwilliam did not wish to ask anything of Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Reynolds also knew that she could create menus that would please her master without much input from him, and she would have done so if asked, but she was unhappy about the rift between Darcy and Elizabeth and so did not make the offer.

"Oh? Does this mean I need to create a menu for tonight?"

"Mrs. Darcy had already planned the menus through the the end of the month before your father's passing, so you need not do anything about it today." Fitzwilliam sighed in relief. He could postpone learning about a menu for a few more days.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"I do have one other concern?"

"Yes?"

"One of the kitchen maids burned herself severely this morning. The apothecary is attending to her now." 

"I assume everything is being done for her care."

"Indeed, though you ought to have been consulted first."

"No matter. I expect she will be unable to work for a time?"

"At least a fortnight."

"Do you need to hire a replacement?"

"We probably ought to find a temporary one." Fitzwilliam rubbed his temples. He knew next to nothing about hiring a kitchen maid, so he asked Mrs. Reynolds about the process. She explained what was usually done, and Fitzwilliam delegated most of the responsibility to her.

Having settled that matter, he returned to reading about sheep. Fitzwilliam spent most of the day reading about the sheep, and never even began to open the letters of business which were waiting on his desk. That night at dinner, Fitzwilliam was too distracted thinking about sheep to pay any note to anyone else at the table.

After the ladies had withdrawn Matlock asked his nephew, "What is troubling you?"

"You mean beyond the obvious?"

"I know you well enough, young man, that I can tell the difference between grief and anxiety." Fitzwilliam explained to his uncle about Mr. Patterson's sheep.

"My steward has been increasing the number of flocks at Matlock. I leave those matters up to him, and I would suggest let your steward handle it. I will tell you, though, that he has been seeking only sheep with coarse wool."

"That is the opposite of what Mrs. Darcy was planning."

"I cannot tell you what your stepmother was thinking. My steward's reasoning was that, as the army and navy are both heavily recruiting, the demand for uniforms is quite large. Since the uniforms are made of a coarse wool, he felt we would be able to make a larger profit off coarse wool, especially since those sheep tend to be less expensive."

"So I should not buy these merinos?"

"I did not say that. Why don't you ask Mrs. Darcy what she is thinking?" Fitzwilliam doubted that Mrs. Darcy had even thought to consider the military aspect of wool sales, but he did not say so.

The next morning, Fitzwilliam informed Mr. Harkin that he would not be purchasing the merinos. Then he set about attending the correspondence. There were so many letters of business as to nearly overwhelm Fitzwilliam. He knew nothing about his father's investments, and so could not make wise decisions concerning them. He had no answers to give the business associates with questions. He did not even know what to say to the request from Winfrey manor as to the borrowing of several servants for a ball they would be hosting.

By the following day, Fitzwilliam wished he could just stay in bed rather than act as master of Pemberley. He knew that no one would be shocked if he left all of the decisions regarding the estate to Mr. Harkin, all the household matters to Mrs. Reynolds, and all of the business matters to his solicitor. However, he did not want to be the sort of young man who neglected his responsibilities. A good many people were depending on him, and Fitzwilliam did not want to fail them.

That day Fitzwilliam was forced to arbitrate a tenant dispute. Unbeknownst to him, the situation had already been resolved two months before, but one of the men thought to take advantage of the new master that he might achieve a resolution more in his favor. He had no notion of how the dispute should be settled, and was thankful when Mr. Harkin explained to him how Mrs. Darcy had handled the situation. Fitzwilliam was ashamed of himself that Mrs. Darcy had been able to think more clearly on the matter than he did.

For the next many days Fitzwilliam continued to face all sorts of little problems which he felt ill-equipped to handle. Each day Fitzwilliam felt that he was further buried by responsibility, but he kept on trudging through the tasks because it was his duty to do so. He would not fail, he told himself again and again. He would be a fair and just master of Pemberley.

Sometimes Fitzwilliam felt angry with his father for not having called him back to Pemberley sooner and not having taught him how to manage the estate. Sometimes he felt as though his father abandoned him, and more than once, he thought _Father, why could you not have left me a little more of your wisdom, instead of fancy cufflinks and pocket watches?_

Fitzwilliam knew by the end of his first week as Pemberley's master that he had severely underestimated his stepmother. She had obviously been competently managing the estate, even if her decisions were different from his. In the letter he had received from her when he was in Greece, she had mentioned resenting him; When Darcy first read the letter, he did not comprehend her resentment; now, however, he understood completely, and he felt guilt that Mrs. Darcy had been left with so much responsibility while he was off flirting with Miss Quincy, oblivious to his father's failing health.

Mrs. Darcy would help him if only he asked; Fitzwilliam knew this without a doubt. Nevertheless, his pride would not allow him to ask the young lady for help. Especially after the way he had dismissed her.

Mrs. Darcy had no idea that Fitzwilliam was struggling. In truth, she had no idea of much at all. In the day, she wandered aimlessly about the estate, barely noticing the naturally beauty surrounding her. Then at night, she wandered through the halls of Pemberley in a state of semi-somnolence. As far as the others new, Mrs. Darcy was taking all of her meals in her room; however, much to the worry of the kitchen staff, she was in actuality not eating at all. Additionally, when spoken to, Lizzy was barely civil, sometimes she did not reply at all, and when she did speak she uttered little more than monosyllables.

Thankfully, Mrs. Darcy's behavior was not considered untoward for a grieving widow. No one suspected that in addition to mourning Mr. Darcy, Lizzy was also mourning her loss of purpose. The affairs of the estate had been a heavy burden for Lizzy to bear, but it had given her meaning, and a sense of importance. Now, she had no responsibilities. She had no desire to resume the quest for accomplishments she had embraced when she first came to Pemberley, though she certainly had the time to do so. Furthermore, she could not socialize; it would be unseemly for a new widow to visit friends or invite them to her home. She could write letters, but if she wrote to her family, she would need to inform them of her husband's death, and she could not bring herself to write of it. Reading was also an acceptable pastime, but Lizzy could not help but feel guilty at the pleasure she felt escaping into stories of adventure when she was supposed to be mourning. For that reason, whenever she finished a novel she felt even worse than when she had begun.

There was only one place Elizabeth felt truly at peace. It was a spot far back in Pemberley's woods, where she could sit and watch a gentle waterfall. She spent many hours there, simply listening to the sound of the falling water. She had never seen anyone else near the spot; it belonged to her alone.

Fitzwilliam envied Elizabeth's meanderings through the gardens and woods. Since childhood, he had found escape in nature would help him clear his head. However, with all the business to be handled, he could scarcely find time to venture out. One afternoon, though, he felt he could no longer face his responsibilities. Spending this fortnight as master of Pemberley had been one of the most difficult times of his life.

Fitzwilliam ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, until he came to a waterfall. He remembered having seen it years before, but had long since forgotten its existence. For a few minutes, Fitzwilliam merely watched the water falling, but it seemed to beckon him, and he wished to feel that water falling upon his back. As he stripped off his jacket, and then his waistcoat he felt as though he were stripping away his responsibilities and casting aside his burdens. Once he undressed entirely, he climbed down under the falling water and let it flow over him. He splashed the water in his face and let it run through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting the flowing water carry his worries away.

Elizabeth was at that time, trudging through the woods toward her favorite hideaway. Her mind was unfocused enough that she noticed little until she was upon that very spot. Elizabeth was about to seat herself beside the fall when she looked up and saw Fitzwilliam Darcy, without a stitch of clothing upon his body. The shock of the sight so distracted her that she slipped and fell.

The sharp snap and splash which greeted Darcy's ears notified him that he was not alone. He turned and saw Elizabeth twisted upon the rocks and wincing in pain. His concern for Elizabeth's well-being caused Darcy to forget his own state of undress, and he rushed toward her with no hesitation, lifting her from the water and carrying her to dry land.

"Would you allow me to see if anything is broken?" Darcy asked as he set her down.

"I believe I have a broken leg, sir. But," Elizabeth stammered, "mightn't you put some clothing on first?" Darcy looked down upon himself, and the embarrassment he felt was easily readable upon his face. Elizabeth, despite her terrible pain, could not help laughing.

No young man wishes for laughter to be the reaction a beautiful lady has to his nude form, even if that lady is his stepmother; thus, Darcy's embarrassment only increased with each laugh he heard.

Darcy walked over to the rock where he had placed his clothing, and Elizabeth's eyes followed his every move with fascination as he donned his breeches, shirt and waistcoat. Then he carried his jacket to Elizabeth and handed it to her.

She looked in surprise at the proffered item, and then examined herself, seeing that although she was still fully attired, the water had made her appearance entirely inappropriate. Elizabeth hastily took the jacket and wrapped it around herself.

Once Elizabeth had donned the jacket, Darcy knelt before her. "Which leg have you hurt?"

"The left." Darcy pulled her skirt and petticoat up from that side and looked at her leg. He did not have to touch the leg to see that Elizabeth was indeed correct, for it was bent in a most unnatural manner. Still he reached out to feel the place where it had broken.

"I had hoped you were wrong, and that it was merely a sprain."

"I am afraid not."

"Indeed."

"I sprained my ankle once when I was eleven. I fell from a an apple tree." In her mind, Elizabeth was telling herself that having Darcy touch her leg in such a manner was just the same as when John Lucas had helped her after the apple tree incident; however, it did not feel the same at all, and not just because her leg was broken this time.

"I shall have to carry you back to the house."

"I suppose you shall." Then Lizzy laughed.

"What amuses you, Mrs. Darcy?"

"After I fell from the tree, John Lucas put me in a wheelbarrow and I rode back to Longbourn. I was laughing at the memory."

"I see. As you see, I have no such conveyance."

"I hope I am not to heavy for you."

"Not at all. It would be best if I could splint the leg somehow, but even if I could find adequate sticks, I'd have no way to bind it." Darcy looked around for a few minutes, before conceding that a splint would not be possible. Then, not thinking how forward the gesture might seem, he reached into the pocket of his jacket, which Elizabeth was now wearing and pulled out a flask of brandy. Had Elizabeth not been suffering so much, she likely would have slapped Fitzwilliam before realizing his intention. As it was she meekly grabbed the flask when it was offered. "I do think this might help a little with the pain, though."

Lizzy watched as Darcy put on his stockings and boots. Then, he lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms about him and leaned her head upon his chest.

"I hope it is not too painful."

"I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but I believe it could be much worse."

Nonetheless, pain was not all that Elizabeth was feeling. Being held against Fitzwilliam gave Elizabeth a strange feeling in her belly, which she tried to ignore. Fitzwilliam was likewise trying to ignore his body's natural response to holding a woman so closely by reminding himself of her injury.

"I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you. I was only so shocked to see you in such a state that I lost my footing," Elizabeth offered, then added, "I have never seen a man undressed before." Then she blushed.

"It is no balm to my soul to think that the sight of me was such a fright to you." Lizzy giggled.

"To be honest, I did not have a very close look. So you can be sure my reaction was not specific to your own person."

"I suppose that is good to know. I would hate to think that someday my wife should faint in fright when she sees me."

"I am sure your wife, whoever she may be, will be pleased with you, sir." After speaking, Elizabeth felt ashamed when she thought of how wanton her words might sound.

"I should hope that whatever woman I marry should love me so well that I could not scare her, at least. Do you often come this far into the woods?"

"Quite often. The very spot where I came upon you is something of a sanctuary for me."

"Then I must apologize for invading your private sanctuary."

"I've not seen you so deep in the woods before."

"I needed to escape."

"You find the weight of all the responsibility overwhelming?" Fitzwilliam was even more embarrassed that Elizabeth could see how he was feeling than he had been when she saw him unclothed.

"It is a lot to learn all at once," Elizabeth added when Fitzwilliam did not reply.

"_You_ have been managing all this since my father's illness." Now Elizabeth's laughter rang out loudly. It was a lovely tinkling sound, and Fitzwilliam could not help grinning, even though he was the subject of that laughter. Nevertheless, he was startled that she was laughing so freely given the circumstances, at least until he remembered the brandy he had given her.

"I see the problem now. If little Lizzy can do the work, then the illustrious Fitzwilliam Darcy ought not to struggle with it at all." In truth, this was how Fitzwilliam felt, albeit he would not have described himself as illustrious. It was somewhat humiliating to be seen through so easily.

"You are far more competent than I anticipated."

"I believe there is a compliment in there somewhere," Lizzy replied archly. "You remind me very much of myself three years ago."

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you do not mean that as insult."

"When your father and I first married, I was determined to be the perfect wife and the perfect mistress of Pemberley. I was terribly insecure in my abilities and determined not to let it show. Your father made it so that I had few responsibilities, and I was so sure it was because he thought me incompetent. In actuality, he understood that it would be best for me to gradually learn and become accustomed to my new role."

"I am still not sure I understand your comparison to myself."

"I thought I should begin performing all the duties of mistress the instant I became Mrs. Darcy, just as you believe you should perform all the duties of a master immediately upon inheriting the title."

"The situation is entirely different."

"I disagree. There is no reason you need to do everything at once. Mr. Harkin is a very capable steward, and if there is more work than he can handle, you can hire someone to help him."

"I do not wish to be the sort of master who leaves everything to his steward."

"I am not suggesting you should be."

"That's what it sounds like."

"I am saying you can learn your new position a little at a time. Just because you want to be a responsible and involved master does not mean you need to immediately oversee every detail. I would be more than willing to help you, but I don't think you want my help." Fitzwilliam wanted to run his fingers through his hair, as he often did when thinking deeply, but his arms were full of Elizabeth, and he unconsciously pulled her closer.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, why did you want to acquire Mr. Patterson's merinos?" Elizabeth found this to be a rather odd question given the current discussion, but she did not hesitate to answer.

"He was selling them for a good price, and it seemed to be a good investment."

"Did you not feel that the other sheep were also a good price?"

"Not as much. Besides, all over England, farms have been acquiring more coarse-wooled sheep. With this conflict with France, the army needs more uniforms, and it appears to be a good investment. However, because so many people making the same decision, the price of other sheep has risen, and the price of those with softer wool has fallen. I expect there will be a scarcity of fine wool, such as merino, and so the price will rise accordingly. Besides, eventually the amount of wool needed by the military will decrease again, and when that happens the profits for the coarse wool will decrease accordingly."

"Ah."

"Ah? That is all the response I am to receive?"

"I thought perhaps you would tell me that it was because the merinos were more cuddly."

"Because I am a woman?" Elizabeth asked indignantly.

"Again I underestimated you. I would appreciate your help with the estate, as long as you promise that you will not try to interfere or become upset if I make decisions with which you disapprove."

"You have no idea how much I would love to be involved. I also can't say that I mind not having to actually make the decisions either."

"You would love to be involved?"

"I have felt so useless. I did not just lose my husband. I lost my entire purpose."

"I should like very much, if you are willing, for you to continue to act as mistress of Pemberley. I have no wish to oversee the household concerns, and you have been handling it admirably. I never meant to dismiss you from that role, and I certainly did not mean to drive you from the house."

"And I am sure that I overreacted to your comments. It was was rather precipitous for me to move everything to the dower house, though I am not sure it is not for the best if I live away from the main house when Georgiana is away and there are no visitors."

"Why, Elizabeth? Pemberley is your home, I've no wish for you to be displaced. You may choose any suite in the family wing you wish."

"I am tempted to say I will take your rooms, just to be contrary."

"But that would solve a major dilemma."

"Oh, really?"

"Indeed, for if by my rooms you mean the master's chambers, your reclaiming them would mean I would not feel pressured to remove my father's things, and if by my rooms, you mean those I currently occupy, then it will force me to do that which I probably ought to do anyway, though I've no wish to move." Elizabeth looked at Darcy in amusement.

"If you don't wish to move, then why move?"

"It is only right for the master to occupy the master's chambers."

"I should think that you could simply redefine whichever room you occupy as the master's room."

"My current chambers will not be adequate when I marry."

"Then move when you marry. What is the point of being powerful and wealthy if you can't even sleep where you wish."

"It does seem to me often that being a Darcy of Pemberley is more duty than reward."

"How very often I have thought that very thing!"

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly. It helps to sort the actual duties and responsibilities from those actions taken solely for appearance. The former ought not be neglected, but the latter certainly can be."

It will never be known how Fitzwilliam may have responded to this piece of wisdom, for just as he was about to reply, his foot caught upon a root and he fell forward, landing atop of the injured Mrs. Darcy. Thus, the next words out of his mouth were expletives which ought not be repeated.

Now, the reader might suppose that there was something romantic, passionate or prurient about the tall, dark, handsome gentleman lying on top of the comely, voluptuous young lady. In actually, the ordeal could only be described with such words as awkward, uncomfortable, embarrassing, and most of all prickly, for the duo had landed on a gorse bush.

When Darcy pulled himself to standing, he felt a sharp shooting pain in his ankle, but he ignored the pain in favor of extracting Mrs. Darcy from her indelicate position. When he finished her dress was torn and her hair was full of debris from the bush, but she was otherwise no worse for the incident.

Once back in Fitzwilliam's arms, Elizabeth looked and saw that utter embarrassment written in his eyes.

"Do not worry, I will never speak of this afternoon to anyone, Darcy."

"I thank you. I doubt I could ever recover from the humiliation if my cousins were to learn of all of this." Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"I daresay not. They do seem to adore teasing you."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I wonder if we will be able to return to the house without causing too much of a stir."

"Doubtful? I just hope not to be seen by Wickham."

"At least he will soon be returning to his regiment."

"Yes, and living off of my pocketbook."

"I told you that you could pay his allowance from my funds."

"And why do you take such an interest in that gentleman's concerns?" Fitzwilliam growled.

"Well, we did establish that he is my nephew, so I could claim familial duty. If I'm honest though, it's more about power and control. Such an admission does not paint a flattering image of myself."

"You wish to continue Wickham's allowance because you wish to control him?"

"Yes, I suppose since you weren't here when I sent him away, it might seem as though I am showing him favor by continuing the allowance, rather than merely hoping to maintain the ability to interfere officiously." Lizzy could not see Fitzwilliam's face, but she could tell by the way he held her that he found her comment entertaining.

"Well then, you must tell me your tale of sending him away."

"It is not such a diverting tale as you seem to anticipate." Elizabeth sighed, "As you know, during the scarlet fever epidemic, while your father and I were both too ill to be aware of much, old Mr. Wickham passed away. When I recovered, I learned that Mr. Wickham's assistant had taken over, but unfortunately, some of his actions necessitated his dismissal. Not knowing what else to do, I sent for my father, who came here with both Jane and Mary. Unbeknownst to me, while my father and I were managing the estate and finding a new steward, George Wickham had set about the business of courting Jane. When I was able to discern that he intended to offer for her and she intended to accept, I knew I must do something. So I offered the commission, and I threatened to cut off his allowance if he continued pursuing my sister."

"I see."

"I had no right to interfere, but you could not suppose I would want my dearest sister wed to such a man."

"And now you think that you might still maintain some control over his behavior if you still control his purse strings."

"Perhaps it's foolish.

"Actually, there may be some wisdom in it. I know that, at university, Wickham engaged in some particularly dreadful behavior, and I often wished I had more influence over him. In fairness to him, I've not heard any ill of him since before my departure for Europe, so he may well have put some of his worst behaviors behind him. Giving him an allowance may indeed help to keep him out of trouble, but I cannot allow you to pay his allowance."

"Cannot allow it, sir? I do not believe you have any right to control how I spend my money."

"I suppose not, but I will pay the allowance to prevent your doing it. Don't you see how it would look?"

"No I don't see how my supporting my husband's nephew would be improper."

"But the world does not know he is George Darcy's nephew, and since it is my understanding that Mrs. Wickham had no wish to be known as my grandfather's natural daughter, his lineage shall remain unknown. Hence, people would only see that the pretty young widow is granting a great deal of money to the son of her late husband's steward. They would speculate that he was your paramour and that the relationship began before my father's death. They might even think that is why my father sent him away."

"That is preposterous."

"Yes, but you know how people love to spread the juiciest sort of morsel. It would call your very respectability into question."

Lizzy felt quite ashamed of herself, and she told Fitzwilliam so. "I keep thinking that I have grown past being foolish and naïve, Darcy, and then my behavior shows that I have not." 

"My father, in our last conversation, made me promise to protect you, but he also wanted me to see you as a woman and not a little girl. He saw what I am only now learning, that you are a woman worthy of respect, please do not berate yourself too harshly."

"Your father showed me an abnormal amount of respect, really. Not at first, of course, but over time. His willingness to trust Pemberley in my hands was truly an amazing thing."

"Yes, I suppose it was. I still have trouble forgiving him for not calling me home. I could have been learning all of this business with him by my side."

"He wanted to protect you from the harsh realities of life. Don't be angry with Mr. Darcy for loving you in the best way he knew how."

Fitzwilliam remained silent for the rest of the journey back to the house; Elizabeth had given him a great deal to ponder. Elizabeth, exhausted from her sleepless nights, soon fell asleep in his arms despite the pain in her leg. She did not wake until the doctor began examining her injury.


	52. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

When Elizabeth awoke, she screamed in agony, as the doctor examined her broken leg. The pain she felt when she fell was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now. Immediately she was dosed with laudanum, and once the pain was more bearable she asked the doctor how bad the break was.

"I will not deceive you, Mrs. Darcy, this is not a slight injury. Both of the bones in your lower leg have broken; however it is a clean break, so there is a chance that if the injury is cared for properly, you may heal completely. There is a chance, though, that you may have an altered gait for the rest of your life."

"You mean I will be a cripple?"

"The more closely you adhere to my advice, the more likely you will heal entirely. Even then, though, cannot guarantee you will not always have a slight limp."

"I see."

"From the description Mr. Darcy gave me of your fall, it is surprising to me that you do not have a worse injury. Especially, considering his accounts of his fall while carrying you."

"Thankfully," Elizabeth replied with half a smile, "There was a gorse bush." Having heard Darcy's account, the doctor understood that the gorse bush had broken their fall. However, he could not helping laughing at this odd expression of gratitude.

When he had finished examining the patient, the doctor prepared a cast for Mrs. Darcy's leg, leaving her with strict instructions that she must remain abed for three months. The first few days, it was not difficult to stay in bed, since her pain was severe and the medication she was prescribed made her both dizzy and nauseous. However, once she began to heal, only the very real threat of lifelong injury was enough to keep her obedient to the doctor's orders.

Fitzwilliam, not having received such dire warnings, was far less impelled to follow the doctor's instructions that he not bear weight on his sprained ankle for the next two weeks. However, though he had bravely born the pain in his ankle when he needed to carry Mrs. Darcy, and though he feigned annoyance at being over attended, he privately relished the kind attentions of his housekeeper, his sister, and even Lady Catherine as they nursed him back to health. After all, it is difficult not to enjoy being treated to one's favorite dishes, having one's pillows expertly fluffed, and having people solely focused on providing any sort of amusement possible.

Still, two days after receiving his injury, Fitzwilliam began to feel that he ought not to neglect his responsibilities, and so using a breakfast tray as his desk, he began to conduct as much business as possible from his rooms.

Fitzwilliam was puzzling over a complicated business affair. He wondered if he should ask Elizabeth's advice on the matter; he was relatively certain that she would have a better idea than he of how the matter should be handled, but he knew that her injuries were more severe than his own and did not wish to disturb her rest if she was still in great pain. He was debating whether to consult Elizabeth when Georgiana came to his room with one of his favorite books in hand.

"I thought you might be ready for a break, so I brought a book to read."

"Thank you, Georgie, perhaps in a little while. How is Mrs. Darcy?" Georgiana's expression darkened.

"I do not know. I could send a servant to ask after her."

"Have you not been to visit her?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought the two of you were good friends?"

"Mrs. Darcy has shown that she has no time for me, and obviously does not value my friendship. Why should I provide her with entertainment, just because she is laid up?"

"I am certain you mistake the matter, sister."

"You are wrong, brother. She has barely written to me lately, and since I have been home, she has barely spoken with me."

At first Fitzwilliam felt a surge of anger at Elizabeth, for ignoring his sweet little sister, but his anger was only momentary, as he began to comprehend matters more clearly.

"She has not been keeping a correspondence with you?"

"Oh, she has written, but the letters are always brief, and she says little of what has kept her busy. It is as though she thinks she is too important to bother telling me about all the fun things she has been doing."

"Georgiana Darcy! You are showing a smallness of character I did not believe you had." Georgiana looked at her brother in confusion and began to cry.

Fitzwilliam felt guilty for provoking his sister's tears, and called her to his side. As she climbed into the bed beside him, Fitzwilliam reminded himself that Georgiana was only fourteen, and her age must be her excuse.

"Am I so very bad, brother?"

"Oh Georgiana! I can be small-minded, too. Since father became ill, Mrs. Darcy has been handling all of Pemberley's affairs. She has run the house, managed the farm, overseen the needs of the tenants, and handled all of the Darcy's investments and other business concerns. Additionally, she devoted herself to our father's health and happiness. Now she has lost her husband, and is seriously grieved. I understand that you are upset, but your behavior is incredibly immature."

"Come now! Surely you think it's ridiculous the way she has been acting about Papa's death. It's not as though she was in love with him. Don't you think I'm hurting more? I just lost my father, but you don't see me constantly moping about and being rude to everyone."

"Georgiana!" Fitzwilliam's voice was stern enough that Georgiana quit arguing.

"Fine, I'll go visit Mrs. Darcy!" Fitzwilliam watched Georgiana storm out of the room, and he wondered what had happened to his sweet, shy little sister.

Georgiana, feeling rather sorry for herself, marched toward the mistress's chambers. She opened the door and was surprised to find that all of Elizabeth's things had been removed. She was even more surprised moments later when a footman directed her to the guest room which Mrs. Darcy now occupied.

Georgiana knocked timidly upon the door of Elizabeth's room. When admitted to the room, Georgiana gasped loudly, for there lay Elizabeth in obvious pain, with pallid countenance, sunken cheeks, and dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Oh my Lizzy, I had no idea you were so poorly!" Georgiana exclaimed with genuine concern; after all, despite her complaints to Fitzwilliam, Georgiana truly did love Mrs. Darcy dearly.

"It's not so bad, Georgie," Elizabeth replied with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Who's been tending you?"

"Marie has been most attentive," Lizzy replied, then added, "and Mrs. Reynolds has been mothering me a bit too."

"Is that all?"

"Oh there is always a maid nearby." Georgiana was thoughtful for a moment.

"Only servants?"

"Well, Lady Catherine came by to lecture me on the indecency of breaking my leg."

"Has Anne been to see you?"

"No, I think her mother feels that she might become ill by being in the sick room."

"Broken legs aren't contagious!" Lizzy grinned a little at Georgiana's indignance.

"Your uncle sent me flowers, but of course he can't attend me. T'would be indecent."

"You probably wonder why I haven't been to see you yet."

"I understand you've been nursing your brother devotedly." Georgiana decided not to tell Lizzy the primary reason she had been staying away.

"It looks like you need care more than Fitzwilliam does."

"Nonsense. He needs to heal quickly to return to all his responsibilities, but it matters not at all how long I ail." Georgiana looked quizzically at Elizabeth, but she did not address any of the issues on her mind.

"Would you like me to read to you?"

"Certainly. There's a novel I've been trying to read, but the medicine makes me so muddle-headed that I cannot focus on it whenever I try to read."

Georgiana found the aforementioned book sitting on the bedside table and began to read. She continued until interrupted about an hour later, when the doctor came to call.

"How is my patient?" The doctor asked politely.

"No worse," Mrs. Darcy told him.

"I am afraid she is rather miserable," Georgiana added.

"I expect you are correct, Miss Darcy. I can prescribe more medications, but I think the benefit might be outweighed by the negative effects. I am glad you are here to distract Mrs. Darcy. Perhaps you can also convince her to eat."

Georgiana looked at Lizzy, "Are you not eating because of the medicine?"

"The maids tell me Mrs. Darcy has not eaten since your father died."

Lizzy glared at the doctor, feeling as petulant as a child subject to tattling.

"It all tastes like chalk and sawdust."

"I think so, too," Georgiana said in complete sympathy, "Except for the sweets. When I eat lemon tarts and chocolate pastries I forget about Papa being gone, at least for a little while. Is that terrible of me?"

"No, Miss Darcy," the doctor said kindly, "I am sure your father would be glad to see you enjoy yourself. If he is looking down on you from heaven, I think he would be hoping to see you laughing and smiling. You too, Mrs. Darcy. Mourning your husband does not mean you should stop living." Lizzy stared back at the doctor, trying to digest his words. She did not address the physician, though. Instead, she turned to Georgiana. Later on, Elizabeth would ponder what the doctor had said, and begin to give herself the freedom to smile and laugh again without guilt.

"Georgie, could you ask cook to bring me some lemon tarts?" From that moment, Georgiana and Elizabeth were once again the best of friends, and they never did speak of the gulf which had temporarily arisen between them.

In the late afternoon, Georgie finally returned to her brother's room.

"Lizzy hurts a great deal, brother, but the doctor says she is getting better."

"You've been to see her then?"

"Yes. We had a lovely visit, and between the two of us, we ate an entire tray full of pastries."

"I am glad to hear it. So you are friends again?"

"Yes, brother."

"Do you think she'd mind if I came to visit?"

"But you aren't to be up and about."

"I do not think I can handle much more of this, besides I need her advice."

"You ought to give her another day or two."

"Very well."

"And it doesn't seem quite proper."

"I know, but it isn't exactly improper either. She is my mother after all, and no one can fault a dutiful son for visiting his injured mother." Georgiana looked at her brother wide-eyed.

"When you say it that way, it seems natural. Lady Catherine will not approve."

"What business is it of hers anyway? And why is she here?"

"I believe she wishes to comfort us."

"She is not very good at it."

"No."

"Anne seems a lot different than she used to."

"She is. You know she's spent most of her time in town or at Matlock these last two years?"

"It was mentioned. I would not have thought her the type to enjoy being a high society hostess."

"She clearly does. I know she misses Papa. It might be mean to say, though, but I think she is even more sad that she will have to miss the little season because of mourning."

"Surely, you cannot mean that!"

"No, I am being small-minded again, brother. However, I do think she misses being away from all of her suitors."

"Has she so many, then?"

"Of course, though Lady Catherine thinks none of them near good enough for her."

"And what of Anne? Is there a young man she favors?"

"I don't think so. She hasn't spoken of one man above the others. I think she just loves being so admired."

"I wish I could tell my aunt, uncle, and cousin to go home. I don't think they offer much comfort. In a way, their presence just reminds me more that we are mourning."

"Indeed."

"I am surprised that none of Elizabeth's family has come to be with her in this difficult time."

"I am only a little surprised. I understand her mother is increasing once again, as is Mrs. Gardiner."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"Perhaps I should invite Lucas to bring his sister to visit. Having a dear friend about would, I think be a comfort."

"But did you not just say that you wished the visitors gone?"

"For my own sake, yes, but Mrs. Darcy grew up with a large family about her. I suspect she longs for her sisters, and I think having Miss Lucas here might be the next best thing."

"You may be right."

Though he would later realize that it would have been more prudent to consult Mrs. Darcy, that evening Fitzwilliam hastily scrawled the following letter to his friend.

Dear Lucas,

I will not apologize for not having written since my return to English soil. I can only assume you have heard of my father's passing, so you can imagine how busy I have been. I was, at least, fortunate enough to be able to speak with my father before he died.

The main reason I am writing now is that Mrs. Darcy has been overcome by grief since Father's death, and on top of that, she has recently broken a leg and is, therefore, confined to her room. I thought perhaps a visit from Miss Lucas would cheer her. You, of course, would also be welcome, though I cannot promise to be good company.

Darcy

When Lucas received the note, he was very much surprised by it, since he had not heard of Mr. Darcy's death. He naturally supposed that he had simply missed the news since he was away from home so much of the time.

That afternoon, he broached the subject with his family, "Why did no one tell me that Mr. Darcy had died?"

"What?" his parents and siblings all asked at the same time.

"Oh."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a letter from Darcy today. It sounds like his father passed a few weeks ago. He is hoping Charlotte and I will come visit, as Eliza is downhearted and also has a broken leg."

"Were they in a carriage accident? What happened?"

"Darcy doesn't say, as he seems to think I would already know, but Mr. Darcy's been sick for quite a while, so it's not entirely astonishing."

"Of course you must go!" Sir William declared. "The Darcys are good friends to have." Both Charlotte and John heartily concurred with such sentiment, even though they knew their father's desires for promoting such friendship were primarily self-serving.

"I don't think the Bennets know about Mr. Darcy's death. We should tell them," Charlotte added.

"Oh yes, of course!" Lady Lucas exclaimed cheerfully, "I shall call on Mrs. Bennet this minute!"

"Do you not think that a more subtle approach to revealing the news might be considered?" Charlotte asked her mother; however, Lady Lucas was not to be dissuaded. Thus, within an hour, the entire Lucas clan were gathered in the Bennet's drawing room.

It was a nearly daily occurrence for visitors from Lucas Lodge to call at Longbourn, but it was unusual for the whole family to come, so the Bennets instantly assumed they had come to make some momentous announcement. Because of this Mrs. Bennet insisted that the entire family come to attend the Lucases including two-year-old Milly and Tilly.

Mrs. Bennet welcomed the guests warmly, and bade them sit, not noticing their grave countenances until Milly piped up, "Why sad?"

"We've come to offer condolences." Sir William announced kindly. The Bennets looked at one another in confusion.

"Con –whats?" Milly inquired.

"Mrs. Bennet," John Lucas spoke nervously, "I received a letter from my friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy this afternoon. His –his father is dead. We came over to inform you, since I was fairly sure you did not know?"

"Mr. Darcy is –is dead?" A rather pale Mrs. Bennet asked.

"So it would seem. You may read the letter." Lucas then handed the letter to Mrs. Bennet, who quickly read it.

"My daughter needs me. I must go to her."

"Nonsense," Mr. Bennet declared, "In your condition you most certainly shall not!" After a moment's hesitation he declared, "I will go to Pemberley and bring Lizzy home to Longbourn."

"You will not stop me, Mr. Bennet. Lizzy needs me and I am going."

"May I go too, Mama?" Jane asked softly.

"I am sorry, dear. You must stay to look after the twins."

"Cannot Miss Flanigan watch them?"

"You know as well as I that she cannot properly care for the twins while giving your other sisters lessons."

"Don't worry," Mr. Bennet interjected, "I will have Lizzy back home at Longbourn before the week is out. Mrs. Bennet, you may not leave."

"Mr. Bennet, you will not stop me!"

"You are my wife and are sworn to obey me!" By this point Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had each arisen from their chairs and were standing face to face; their voices escalated as they spoke.

"My Lizzy needs me! Can you not see that?"

The Lucases looked at one another awkwardly, and then excused themselves. Once they had departed Miss Flanigan quickly ushered all of the Miss Bennets to the school room, and attempted to distract the girls with a game. The distraction was mostly fruitless, though as all of the girls continued to listen to their parents yelling.

Eventually the noise ceased, and a short while later Mr. and Mrs. Bennet arrived at the door to the school room, looking red-faced and disheveled, and announced that the two of them would be leaving for Derbyshire as soon as may be. 


	53. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"How are you feeling this morning?" Marie asked her mistress one day about a week after Mrs. Darcy's fall.

"The pain is not so bad, anymore. Indeed, I am beginning to grow quite bored."

"I see you have been writing letters," Marie said, referring to a pile of partially written missives and open ink bottle sitting beside Mrs. Darcy on a small portable desk.

"I have been attempting to write to my family. I haven't been able to tell them about Mr. Darcy yet. Every time I try to write it makes me think about him and I start crying."

"Would you like me to write to them on your behalf?"

"It seems wrong. I owe them letters."

"I think, Madame, that it is better they are informed regardless of who writes the letter. Do you not agree?"

"Perhaps you are correct, Marie, that they do need to be informed. However, I do not think you are the person to be writing the letters. It would seem strange to receive such information from my maid."

"Perhaps one of Mr. Darcy's relatives might write on your behalf?"

"I could ask Lady Catherine," Elizabeth suggested facetiously

"She does love to be of use."

At that moment, the two heard a firm rapping at Elizabeth's chamber door.

Elizabeth whispered to Marie, "I shall say nothing of who is at my elbow," believing it to be Lady Catherine at the door. Then she called out loudly, "Enter."

To the surprise of both ladies, it was not Lady Catherine De Bourgh who entered; it was Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth was embarrassed at having a gentleman in her room, but she managed not to let it show on her face.

Marie leaned close to Elizabeth and whispered in French, "Not the devil, after all."

Fitzwilliam, nevertheless, heard the comment and asked, "You were expecting someone else."

"The knock was too firm to be Anne or Georgie, so I thought it was Lady Catherine."

"You think my aunt is the devil?" Fitzwilliam asked with incredulity.

"No, it is only that we were just speaking of her."

"Oh? You were not gossiping I hope?"

"I think you know I am not one to gossip," Elizabeth retorted testily.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Darcy, but everyone indulges in gossip from time to time. At least I have found no exceptions."

"Monks maybe? At least those who have taken a vow of silence. Of course, you are right, Darcy, I do sometimes gossip, and I certainly listen to gossip. In this case, however, I may plead my innocence. We were discussing a favor I was considering seeking from your aunt."

"Is it something I might help with?"

"I would not wish to add to your burden."

"Well, at least could you tell me the nature of this favor, and I could tell you if Lady Catherine would be likely to assist?"

"I have not yet written to my family to tell them of your father's death. I have tried many times, but the words just will not come out. This may be because writing it makes it seem more real." To Elizabeth's astonishment, Fitzwilliam turned pale and his countenance took on an expression which reminded her of her a child caught stealing sweets from the kitchen.

"You've not written your family at all?"

"No, Darcy, I haven't."

"Oh, dear!"

"Darcy, what have you done? Your face betrays you. Tell me you have not written to my family." Lizzy's tone managed to be stern and yet also playful. Darcy swallowed hard before he responded.

"Nothing so direct as that."

"Oh?"

"I wrote to Lucas. I assumed he already knew." Lizzy was a little angry, but she realized her anger was unjustified. Fitzwilliam could hardly be castigated for keeping a correspondence with his friend. For a minute or so, Lizzy said nothing, wondering how her family would have reacted to hearing her news indirectly. Finally, she shook her head with a smile.

"I am sorry," Fitzwilliam offered when she did not respond.

"As much as I would like to rant and storm at you, it would be unfair. It is unfortunate that my family should learn such news secondhand, but in truth it is my own fault. In any case, it does mean I ought to hasten in writing to them."

"I suppose, then, that I ought to excuse myself that you might devote yourself to the task."

"Indeed. Might I ask, though, if you had a particular purpose in coming to visit?"

"I thought to provide some relief to the tedium. I also thought perhaps you might be of help."

"Oh?"

"Among other things, I had a few questions regarding a business letter I received from one of my father's associates. I do not know the man in question, but I thought you might have met him, and also that you might have thoughts on the business."

"I should be happy to help. Have you brought the letter? I could look over it now." Darcy procured a letter from his coat pocket and held it before Elizabeth. As she reached for it, he grasped it away. Elizabeth, though frustrated, grinned at his sportive manner.

"I did bring the letter, but I shall not yield it until you have written to at least one of your family members." Elizabeth groaned.

"You drive a hard bargain, Darcy."

Fitzwilliam then bowed politely and excused himself. To his surprise, he was approached by a footman almost immediately upon entering the hall.

"Sir, I wanted to inform you of the arrival of some unexpected visitors. Lady Catherine is currently sitting with them in the yellow room. They wished to see Mrs. Darcy, but were informed that she is indisposed and unable to receive visitors. The lady nearly knocked me over attempting to find Mrs. Darcy, but your aunt was able to distract her."

"And who are these visitors?" Fitzwilliam inquired, though he was already forming a fair idea.

"A Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennet." Darcy grimaced.

"Should we not have admitted them?"

"Oh, no. They have every right to be here. Would you please inform Mrs. Reynolds to prepare the suite beside Mrs. Darcy's for them. I imagine they shall be staying for quite some time. I shall inform Mrs. Darcy of the Bennet's arrival, and then I will go down to greet them." The footman was curious as to who these Bennet's were, but he knew it was not his business to ask.

Meanwhile, Fitzwilliam walked into Mrs. Darcy's chambers, without thinking to knock. Elizabeth was sitting and staring at the wall in front of her, while holding her pen to the paper. Fitzwilliam coughed lightly to gain her attention.

"You have returned. I hope it is not to evaluate my progress, for as you can see I have yet to mark this page."

"Actually, I came to inform you that your efforts are unnecessary."

"What do you mean? Have you spoken to your aunt so quickly?"

"No. It is who she is now speaking with that leads to my conclusion."

"Are you attempting to confuse me, Darcy?"

"Not at all. I actually wished to inform you that your mother and father are here at Pemberley."

"Here?" Darcy nodded. "Now?"

"I do believe I used the present tense," Darcy retorted.

"But Mama – How could Papa have have let her come?"

"I am about to go and speak with them, Mrs. Darcy. Shall I send them in to see you?"

"I certainly would wish to see Mama, and I suppose I ought to welcome Papa as well. I have no desire to see him."

"You don't wish to see your father?"

"He did not like Mr. Darcy, and I find myself only wanting those who can understand my grief around me. He will not understand."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Perhaps it will not be too terrible." Darcy then squeezed Elizabeth's hand lightly before departing to seek her parents.

When Fitzwilliam entered the drawing room, he found Mr. and Mrs. Bennet both looking immensely irked while Lady Catherine oscillated between berating Mrs. Bennet for having traveled so far while with child and berating Mr. Bennet for having allowed it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, welcome to Pemberley!"

"Mr. Darcy, we came as quickly as we could after hearing of your poor father's death. Please let me see my daughter."

"Certainly, Mrs. Bennet. Let me show to the room where she is currently staying. She very much wishes to see you. Mr. Bennet would you please remain here. I will be down to speak with you later."

"Very well," Mr. Bennet assented in exasperation. "While you are away, would you please have your servants began packing Lizzy's things so that we might bring her back to Longbourn?"

"You cannot be serious!"

"I most certainly am serious! She is my daughter and now that Mr. Darcy is gone, she must come home."

"Mr. Bennet, I will not allow it."

"You cannot stop it! I am her father!"

"But you are not her guardian!"

"Nor are you!"

"I swore to my father that I would watch over and protect Mrs. Darcy. I will keep that vow, even if it is her own kin whom I must protect her from!"

"You speak as if taking her home will harm her."

"Because it will. I cannot believe you would jeopardize her health in such a way, though, since you have traveled so far with your own wife in such a condition, maybe I should believe it."

"Mrs. Bennet was insistent on coming. If I had not brought her, she would have traveled by post!"

"I see."

"But what is this about Elizabeth's health? Please do not tell me she is also increasing."

"Have you forgotten her broken leg, Mr. Bennet!" His wife interrupted the gentleman, impatient with the delay their dispute was creating.

"You never mentioned a broken leg!"

"It was in the letter!"

"You never showed me the letter! Of course, if Lizzy is injured we must wait until she is healed to bring her home."

"You forget, Mr. Bennet," Darcy interjected, barely concealing his ever increasing ire, "that this is Mrs. Darcy's home now! If she wishes to travel to Longbourn, then she certainly may, but she will always be welcome at Pemberley. Now, Mrs. Bennet, shall I show you to your daughter?"

Mr. Bennet sat dumbfounded as he watched Fitzwilliam lead his wife away. Nevertheless, though Mr. Bennet was at a loss for words, his companion certainly was not. Mrs. Bennet and Darcy were barely out of earshot before Lady Catherine began haranguing Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet half-listened to the grand lady for a time, and the longer she spoke the more his amusement grew. Eventually, Lady Catherine noticed the expression of mirth upon the face of her audience.

"Mr. Bennet, I do not believe you take me seriously."

"How can I, my lady?"

"I assure you it is no laughing matter."

"Lady Catherine, would you kindly tell me what sort of man your late husband was?"

"Why, he was the best of men, of course. I would not have had any other sort."

"He was, I take it, a very strong, forceful, and forthright man. I doubt he left any room for anyone to disagree with him, and he controlled all of your affairs."

"What makes you utter such nonsense?"

"Well, clearly that is what you think a man ought to be. I am sure no man with anything less than a will of iron could ever have subdued you, and you have no respect for a man who allows his wife to act against his own wishes." Lady Catherine was secretly impressed with Mr. Bennet's wit, but she endeavored not to let it show.

"My husband was an intelligent enough man to realize that he would be much happier if his opinions did not differ significantly from my own."

"And yet, you would have me be quite the opposite. Of course, it really matters little enough to me what you think, and I cannot see why you would care to involve yourself in the affairs of those so wholly unconnected to you."

Lady Catherine ignored Mr. Bennet's statement and changed the subject, "Mr. Bennet, I understand that you have come to take Mrs. Darcy back to Longbourn."

"Yes, I have. Now that I know of her injury, I realize she will not be able to come straightaway."

"And what makes you think that Mrs. Darcy will come with you?"

"She is my daughter. Longbourn is her home."

"Foolish man."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Bennet was good-natured, but even he would not take such slander lightly.

"She is your daughter, but I cannot believe she would wish to put herself under your authority again."

"No?"

"If I am not mistaken, George Darcy left his widow with a healthy income. She has been running her own household for three years, some of that time also managing the entire estate. Before her husband's illness, your daughter was the darling of society here in Derbyshire and she was well-received and much admired in London. She may go where she wishes, when she wishes, and is beholden to no man. Do you think she would sacrifice all of that in exchange for the tedious drawing rooms of Hertfordshire, where the people will view her as the little girl who left them, and who will not offer half the respect she deserves?"

"This is not your business."

"Indeed, it is not, but do not say I did not warn you when your daughter is less amenable to your plans than you would wish." Mr. Bennet was weary of the argument, and sought a means to end it.

"Lady Catherine, you seem to be a formidable opponent, would you indulge me in a game of chess while I wait for permission to see Lizzy." Lady Catherine De Bourgh had not played chess in years, as it was generally not considered a proper game for ladies. However, she had enjoyed the game when she had played, and saw no reason to refuse Mr. Bennet's invitation.

The game did not last long, as Lady Catherine proved not to be proficient at chess, primarily because she lacked the patience in deliberating her moves. Despite her lack of skill, Lady Catherine was surprised to find that she quite enjoyed the match, and by the time Mr. Bennet declared checkmate, she was also beginning to appreciate his wry wit.

After Mr. Bennet had claimed Lady Catherine's king, he looked up and was surprised to find that the match had gained an observer.

"Cat, I had not realized you were entertaining a gentleman caller. Shall I take this young man and question him on his intentions?" Lord Matlock inquired, for it was he who had come upon their game.

"Brother, don't be ridiculous!"

"What else am I to think when I see you thus?" Mr. Bennet immediately recognized the sparkle in Matlock's eyes as he teased his sister, which made Lady Catherine's growing ire deliciously entertaining.

"My lady, would you introduce me to this gentleman who is sworn to protect your honor?"

"Mr. Bennet, this is my brother the Earl of Matlock, brother, this is Mr. Thomas Bennet."

"Bennet?" Matlock was puzzled.

"Mrs. Darcy's father."

"Oh, of course, I had not realized you were expected. Has the rest of your family come as well?"

"Only my wife. She is with our daughter currently."

"Brother," Lady Catherine interdicted, "Mr. Bennet has come with the hope of bringing Mrs. Darcy back to her childhood home."

"Oh ho!" Lord Matlock replied, "I could hardly let you steal her away."

"I can't see that you have any claim to my daughter."

"Alas! no. If I thought she'd have me, though, I'd declare myself in an instant. However, I do not believe the lovely Mrs. Darcy would even consider the notion, despite my wealth and title." Mr. Bennet looked warily at Matlock.

"My daughter does not need another old man!"

"No, I daresay one is enough!" Lady Catherine added with a smirk.

"Perhaps one of my sons would do then?"

"Let the poor child grieve her husband for awhile before you start trying to marry her off."

"Of course, Cat. I know she has been truly distraught. She would not be happy to hear we'd been discussing her future in such a way."

"Tell me, Lord Matlock, are you better at chess than your sister?"

"I expect so. I've not played Lady Catherine in years, but I am not near so good as any of the Darcys."

"Well, why not keep me entertained until they let me see my daughter?"

It would in fact be a great deal longer before Mr. Bennet would be allowed to attend his daughter, as his wife and daughter would spend a good deal of time in private conversation before welcoming his company.

While showing Mrs. Bennet to Elizabeth's room, Fitzwilliam told Mrs. Bennet both about his father's final days and about the injury which now kept Elizabeth bed bound. Because of Mrs. Bennet's obvious, genuine concern Fitzwilliam did not hesitate to give her all but the most embarrassing details of the last few weeks' happenings.

Fitzwilliam found himself touched by Mrs. Bennet's obvious concern for her daughter, especially as he listened to her exclamations when she entered Lizzy's rooms.

"Oh my poor Lizzy! My dearest girl! How much you have had to bear!"

"Mama, I am glad you are come."

It may have been more proper for Fitzwilliam to excuse himself immediately, but instead he stood about for several minutes watching the ladies exchange tender greetings. Finally, he cleared his throat to call attention to himself.

"Oh, Darcy, I did not realize you were still here."

"I did not wish to interrupt your reunion, but I must know if you wish for me to send your father in to see you, Mrs. Darcy." Lizzy turned pale.

"I do not wish it, but I suppose I must let him visit."

"Do not feel forced, Mrs. Darcy."

"No, I really ought to let him see me. It is only that –well, he disliked your father so severely, that I cannot bear to see him."

"Again, Mrs. Darcy, it is up to you."

"Give me an hour alone with Mama, and then send my father."

"As you wish it." Darcy then excused himself from their company, but though he supposed it would be more polite to rejoin Mr. Bennet, he chose to wait until the hour was near complete.

After Fitzwilliam's departure, Mrs. Bennet continued to exclaim over Elizabeth for several more minutes, until she was finally convinced that the situation was not as dire as she had feared.

"I wish you had written to us sooner. We would have come right away," Mrs. Bennet told her daughter.

"I tried, but I could not do it. If you had not arrived today, though, I would have done it for sure. Fitzwilliam was determined to help me, too."

"Your stepson seems to be a fine young man."

"Indeed, he is."

"Now that he is master of his own estate, I imagine he will be thinking of taking a wife."

"Mama, he is mourning his father."

"Of course, but that is temporary. I am sure you would like having one of your sisters living with you." Elizabeth looked at Mrs. Bennet in confusion and nodded. "Which of your sisters do you think would suit Mr. Darcy best?"

"Mother!"

"I think he would make a fine son."

"He does," Lizzy replied with a smirk.

"As well as he looks after you when there is no need, there is no doubt he will care for his wife's family. I am certain he would see to all our needs after your father dies."

"Mother, you need not fear your future. You know I am well prepared to care for all of you."

"I do know," Mrs. Bennet answered with a smile, "but your sisters ought to find husbands anyway. Jane is so beautiful, she would look quite well beside Mr. Darcy." Lizzy envisioned her older sister as Fitzwilliam's bride and she did not like the idea at all, though she could not name a reason why.

"They would not suit at all."

"Whyever not?" Lizzy searched her mind for a plausible reason.

"They are both so reserved. I think someone livelier would be a better wife for Fitzwilliam."

"That rules out Mary as well."

"Agreed."

"Though she is the most accomplished of your sisters. Kitty might be a good choice, but I doubt she would consider someone other than John Lucas."

"Is she still so infatuated?"

"She doesn't speak of it as much, but her journal is full of him."

"She lets you read her journal?"

"She left it out, and I consider that the same as granting permission."

"Mother! Be glad it was not my journal you chose to read, for I would have trouble forgiving such an offense. That leaves Lydia then, for obviously Milly and Tilly are far too young." The idea of Lydia with Fitzwilliam did not bother Lizzy overly much, probably because Lydia was so young that the idea seemed preposterous.

"She is very lively."

"Then it is settled," Lizzy declared firmly, but without any seriousness.

"'Tis a pity she is so young."

"Do you not think Darcy is full young to marry anyway? And hasn't he enough responsibility?"

"Perhaps." Thus, Fitzwilliam Darcy would be granted a reprieve from Mrs. Bennet's matchmaking schemes for a time.

"Mama, won't you tell me how all of my sisters are doing and all the latest news from Meryton?"

"Well, the twins have been making all manner of mischief. Truly, I should say it is all Milly's doing, for she is just like you. Tilly has the sweetest disposition, and I am sure she would never misbehave if her sister were not leading her into it."

"I had thought Tilly was the one who was just like me."

"In looks, my dear, but not in manner. Tilly is just like my darling Jane. Of course, I always thought you were the one who'd never catch a husband, what with all your wild ways, but here you are having been married these three years. Jane hasn't even had a real suitor. Of course, I blame your father for that."

"Let us speak of something else, mama. I have not heard from Aunt Phillips lately, is she well?" This question was enough for Mrs. Bennet to begin on a lengthy recital of all of the news of their Hertfordshire acquaintances. Lizzy was astonished to find such great comfort in listening to common, everyday gossip about the people of her childhood.

Mrs. Bennet was in the midst of describing Mrs. Long's new hair switch when her Mr. Bennet finally arrived on the scene.

"I am sure our daughter could not have lived another day without you hear to speak of such significant matters." Lizzy glared at Mr. Bennet.

"I find great consolation in Mama's being here. Please don't mock her."

"If you insist." Mr. Bennet's words were conciliatory, but his eyes suggested that he was still privately mocking his wife.

"I do insist."

"I find it beyond my comprehension, that upon hearing news of your husband's death, Mrs. Bennet felt that it was absolutely crucial that she arrival here as soon as possible, and yet all she is doing is sitting about gossiping."

"Mama is giving me something no one else can." Mr. Bennet furrowed his brow in confusion. "Can you not guess?"

"I confess that I cannot."

"A mother's love."

"I see." Mr. Bennet's dark look told Elizabeth he did not truly understand.

"I do not want to talk about what a wonderful man Mr. Darcy was or how much I miss him. I do not wish to complain about the pain in my leg, or have someone standing over me offering constant attention. Mama knows how much I am hurting, but she is happy to distract me from the pain."

"It is a pity that your injury will keep me from bringing you home for so many months."

"Perhaps I will be able to come to Longbourn for a visit around Christmas time and stay for a few weeks."

"I expect you to stay with us at Longbourn." Elizabeth thought of simply telling him that such a notion was impossible, but she decided that asking provoking questions might better help him understand her feelings on the matter.

"What would I do there?"

"Well, when the weather is nice you could ramble through the woods and gardens. You could visit with your mother and sisters, and trim bonnets and embroider cushions. You could read whatever you wished and we could discuss books and play backgammon."

"And what would my purpose be?"

"What do you mean?"

"That sounds like what my life was before I married, Father. I was a child then with no responsibilities. I am not a child any longer."

"But you are only eighteen."

"I may only be eighteen, but I do not want to give up living a life that truly matters. I am needed here."

"You do not think your stepson could manage on his own?"

"I don't doubt his ability, but why should he have to bear such a burden on his own so that I can return to a life of light-hearted frivolity. Father, I promised Mr. Darcy that I would care for Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. Even if I wanted to leave them, which I do not, I could not in good conscience return to Longbourn."

"Hmm."

The brevity of her father's response angered Elizabeth far more than any words could have done. She was frustrated that her father had offered no condolences, hurt by his neglect of her since her marriage, and enraged by his assumption that she would abandon her life at Pemberley.

There was a time when Elizabeth would have let her temper control her and reacted in anger to her father at such provocation; however, in her time as Mrs. Darcy, she had gained much better control of her reactions. Furthermore, she did not wish for her father to see how much power he still had to upset her. Thus, instead of venting her wrath, she spoke calmly as though nothing was wrong.

"Father, Mama, I am sure you must be tired from your journey. Let me call a maid to show you to your rooms." Mr. Bennet felt resentful at this dismissal, and had not yet learned to blame himself for his lost closeness with Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand, was quite tired, and therefore pleased to be given an opportunity to rest.

After her parents departure, Elizabeth was troubled by two thoughts. The first of these was wondering why the mention of Jane marrying Fitzwilliam bothered her so tremendously; after all, such a union would bring her dearest sister closer. The second troubling matter was that unless Mrs. Bennet risked her health and that of her child, she would be remaining at Pemberley for several months.


	54. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Anne, dear, I have been thinking that someone really needs to act as hostess now that the Bennets have come to visit. You need to take up this task so that Fitzwilliam will see how suited you are to become Mistress of Pemberley," Lady Catherine informed her daughter.

"Mother, you cannot ask such a thing of me."

"Why not? You have a great deal of experience acting as hostess for your uncle."

"If Cousin Fitzwilliam asked me to do this, I would agree, but he has not."

"Nonsense. He simply hasn't thought to ask, I am sure he would be pleased to see you take such initiative."

"Excuse me," the quiet voice of Georgiana interrupted. Anne blushed in embarrassment that her mother's behavior had been witnessed.

"Yes, Georgiana?" Anne and Catherine asked at the same time.

"I believe I am the one who should be acting as mistress of the house until Lizzy is well. Or at least until I return to school." Anne affirmed the rightness of this supposition while Catherine rejected the notion immediately.

"You are too young, niece!" Part of Georgiana wished to make the sort of witty retort she thought Mrs. Darcy would have made, but though she had discarded much of her shyness, she was still rather terrified of Lady Catherine.

Thus, instead of speaking boldly, Georgiana meekly offered, "I think it would be good practice."

"Of course, it would!" Anne agreed.

Lady Catherine might have argued the matter further, but she was certain that Fitzwilliam would agree with her, so instead she said, "your brother should be the one to decide."

Georgiana, however, was not of a mind to find out Fitzwilliam's opinion for fear that he would support Lady Catherine, so she determined to act as though she had received permission.

Fitzwilliam was astonished that night before dinner when Georgiana announced dinner, as a hostess would, but he was not at all displeased. Lord Matlock was also pleasantly surprised by his younger niece's actions. Lady Catherine alone did not approve, but since she believed that Georgiana had received Fitzwilliam's consent to the scheme, she did not voice her disapprobation.

The dinner was an unusual one. The ladies, save Lady Catherine, had a boisterous discussion about the latest fashions. Anne and Georgiana were discussing a fashion magazine while Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Templeton exchanged ideas on the best ways to trim bonnets inexpensively without sacrificing style. The thought that ladies of such differing temperaments could have similar interests was disconcerting to Fitzwilliam, who was observing the ladies in silence. The conversation caused Fitzwilliam to look at Mrs. Templeton differently. In truth, he had never before really thought of her as a person; she was simply "the governess". Now, she was dressed in a flattering manner and acting very much like any other forty-year-old lady might be expected to act.

Fitzwilliam was not the only one looking differently at Mrs. Templeton that evening. Though Lord Matlock seemed to be greatly interested in the ladies discussion of fripperies, it did not escape Fitzwilliam's notice that his uncle's eyes were trained only on one lady. Fitzwilliam smiled softly at the sight.

The dinner table's two remaining occupant's, Mr. Bennet and Lady Catherine De Bourgh, were engaged in an argument whose topic seemed to be continually changing. By the time Georgiana announced the ladies withdrawal they had canvassed taxation, entailments, the education of women, arranged marriages, theatre, opera, and estate management. Lady Catherine quite enjoyed their verbal sparring, though she would never have admitted it. Bennet, likewise, found the disagreement agreeable. He thought to himself that he would be much happier with his life if he had such discussions more often.

That evening while Georgiana was serving tea, Fitzwilliam sought a seat next to Mrs. Templeton. His manner of approach reminded the lady of the manner George Darcy had approached her when he wished to speak of his children's educational progress, and she was puzzled.

"May I help you with something, Mr. Darcy?" Fitzwilliam frowned as this question felt very like a hammer, pounding into him the weight of his responsibility. She, of all people, should not speak to him so.

"Madam, it does not seem right that the lady who taught me how to form my letters is now speaking to me with such polite deference. I am not sure I can bear it."

"How would you have me speak to you, sir? I may not technically be in your employ, but my residence here is certainly dependent upon your continued good favor." Fitzwilliam did not consider that her question required an answer, so he returned with another question of his own.

"Would you go with Mrs. Darcy if she moves to Longbourn?" Mrs. Templeton furrowed her brows.

"Is she planning to do so?"

"I do not believe so, but her father wishes it."

"I would not go."

"Would you seek another position, then?"

"Definitely not. I believe you are the only one who could possibly persuade me to return to service."

"Are you not in service now?"

"No, Mr. Darcy."

"I had thought you were here as my stepmother's companion."

"She offered the position, but I saw it for the charity it was. Instead, I am allowed to live here, basically as one of the family. When Mrs. Darcy goes out and does not wish to be alone I accompany her."

"I see."

"I have been trying to care for Georgiana since her return after your father's death. She does not truly need a governess, and she will be returning to school again soon. If Mrs. Darcy does move away, I will have to find another place to live, of course."

"Will you have enough to live on without employment if you were to leave here?" Mrs. Templeton smiled softly.

"I have more than enough to live independently, but I would prefer not to live alone. My friend Mrs. Trentman has told me I might come to stay with her at any time, so I expect she would welcome me if it came to that. I've actually been thinking of going to stay with her for awhile now, while there are so many relatives visiting." Mrs. Templeton's actual reason for wishing to visit her friend was that everything at Pemberley made her think of Mr. Darcy, but she did not wish to tell Fitzwilliam as much.

"If you do decide to go with your friend, please feel free to take one of Pemberley's carriages and to bring one of Pemberley's maids with you."

"You are very generous, much like your father." Fitzwilliam thanked her for the compliment. He felt guilty for how little he apparently knew Mrs. Templeton; the entire conversation had proved surprising to him.

Mr. Bennet had not been sitting far away, and he heard most of the discourse between Darcy and Mrs. Templeton, and once Darcy had moved on, he came to speak to the lady.

"Mrs. Templeton, you need not worry about having to find another home."

"You have changed your mind about bringing Mrs. Darcy back to your home?"

"No, but she will not come."

"She might change her mind, sir, once she has healed from her broken leg."

"No, I have lost her." Mrs. Templeton was not a lady prone to show emotion of any sort. She rarely smiled and even more rarely laughed; yet it could be said that her joy was far more pronounced than her ire, for though she was a master of disapproving looks and stern frowns, she did not give vent to anger; she acted with civility and composure in nearly all circumstances. Nevertheless, since Mr. Darcy's passing her stoic facade was beginning to crumble. Mrs. Templeton knew that she ought to make some polite, meaningless reply to Mr. Bennet's comment, but it was beyond her power to do so.

"You, sir, are a ridiculous fool," Mrs. Templeton declared firmly, then she rose from her seat and hastily retired to her chambers without having bid anyone farewell. Mr. Bennet was incensed by this comment, and he sought out Fitzwilliam to complain.

"Mr. Darcy, the governess has just been remarkably rude. I would suggest you strongly consider terminating her employment." Fitzwilliam looked at Mr. Bennet as though he had sprung two heads. The idea that Mrs. Templeton could be rude was foreign to him, but he doubted his own perceptions, since he had earlier shown that he had little understanding of Mrs. Templeton's character.

"Mrs. Templeton has lived at Pemberley longer than I have been alive, Mr. Bennet. She is not in my employ, she lives with us as a part of our family. You surely understand that some forbearance must be exercised with family members that would not be expected with employees. Furthermore, I have never known Mrs. Templeton to be anything other than well-mannered or ladylike, so I rather expect that if she was uncivil that you offered some provocation."

"I was lamenting Lizzy's decision to stay at Pemberly, and expressed sadness that I had lost my daughter. I cannot view such a statement as provoking."

Fitzwilliam looked thoughtfully at Mr. Bennet, and merely replied, "yet obviously it was." He did not wish to further this conversation. Indeed, he did not wish to mention the matter to either Mr. Bennet or Mrs. Templeton until he had spoken to Mrs. Darcy to learn her opinion. He felt that she would be able to help him understand what had transpired and to give sound advice.

Early the next morning, Fitzwilliam made his way to Elizabeth's chambers to consult her. When he was admitted, she was clearly startled to see him. Fitzwilliam was also startled, for Mrs. Darcy sat dressed in a flamboyant yellow gown with possibly the most elaborate hairstyle he had ever seen.

"Mrs. Darcy, your coiffure is quite unique and your dress rather vibrant."

"That is your polite way of saying I look ridiculous?"

"That is your word not mine."

"I hope you are not offended that I am not dressed in mourning attire at the moment. Since I will not be leaving this room, and only family will see me, it did not seem untoward."

"It probably is untoward, Mrs. Darcy, but I shall not spread abroad tales of your unseemly behavior." Elizabeth might have taken offense at these words were it not for Fitzwilliam's broad, dimpled smile.

"I shall trust in your discretion, for it would be no credit to you if it were widely known that your stepmother had tossed decorum aside in favor of looking like an over-preened canary." Darcy's smile turned into a quiet chuckle.

"But what, madam, is the purpose of this display?"

"Entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

"Yes, last night after dinner, while my mother was visiting with me, she told me about a fashion plate which Miss De Bourgh had seen in London and described to her. I am sure something was lost in the translation, but I found her depiction quite amusing, so I described it to Marie, and based on this fourth-hand knowledge, Marie has attempted to recreate the style for my amusement. I thought it would be lovely to see my mother's reaction when she comes in this morning."

"I see. Where did you find such a dress?"

"When I first came to Pemberley, I found it among your mother's things. I wanted to toss it immediately, but Marie persuaded me that I should keep it in case I was ever invited to a masquerade."

"So that you could dress as a canary?"

"Indeed."

"I wonder if that was what my mother had it for. I can scarce imagine her wearing such a garment. She was always most elegantly attired. You must be of a similar size to her."

"Not really, This dress is perhaps eight inches too long for me, but since I cannot move that doesn't matter."

"And it could easily be altered should you ever need to dress as a canary."

"Quite. But, sir, I cannot imagine that your purpose in coming here was to discuss fashion with me."

"Indeed, it was not. I was hoping to receive counsel."

"Oh, of course, I had forgotten about the letter you mentioned yesterday."

"Actually, I had as well."

"Then how may I help you, Darcy?"

"I wish to speak to you of Mrs. Templeton?"

"What of her? Has she been much affected by your father's death?" Fitzwilliam looked at Elizabeth in puzzlement.

"Not visibly. She was quite rude to your father last night. It seemed so out of character for her, that I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"She was very cold to me when I first married your father, but I have trouble imagining Mrs. Templeton being rude. How did my father provoke her?"

"That sounds very much like what I thought when he told me. He declared he had lost you." Mrs. Darcy raised her eyebrows.

"And what rude comment did she make?"

"She called him a ridiculous fool."

"Nothing more than I'd have liked to have done. I can see, with all the loss she has suffered, why such a statement might not sit well with her." Fitzwilliam twisted his ring, as he realized with embarrassment how little he knew about Mrs. Templeton.

"I'm afraid I must confess my own ignorance. Please tell me." For the next hour, Lizzy told Fitzwilliam everything she knew about Mrs. Templeton's past. Lizzy did not confide her suspicions about Mrs. Templeton's tender feelings for Mr. Darcy, though; instead, she simply told Fitzwilliam that the lady cared a great deal for him, implying a more fraternal sort of affection.

Once the story had been divulged, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth sat together in a silence which was heavy but companionable.

"I think I must go and find your father now."

"Will you give my parents a tour today?"

"I thought I'd leave that to Mrs. Reynolds."

"I'm sure Mama will be in raptures over everything."

"She did not seem to notice any of it yesterday."

"She was too worried over me."

"You are lucky to have a mother to worry over you."

"I am."

"And a father, too."

"I suppose I am the closest thing to a parent you have."

"You are nothing like a parent, Elizabeth." Elizabeth tried to ignore the fluttery feeling which arose in her belly when Fitzwilliam spoke her name. It was certainly not a feeling she could explain. Then all of the sudden the thought of Fitzwilliam's lack of parents reminded her of her own loss, and before she realized what was happening, tears were streaming down her face.

Fitzwilliam felt guilty, that he had, however unintentionally, made Elizabeth cry. He apologized and offered his handkerchief, forgetting that he had blown his nose with that same handkerchief earlier in the morning. Elizabeth looked at the proffered item and crinkled her nose. Fitzwilliam realized his faux pas, and apologized.

"It was a well-intentioned gesture," Fitzwilliam said in overacted penitence. Lizzy could not help giggling.

"I do not doubt that it was. Now go and find my father. If you see my mother, tell her I'd love her company whenever she's available." Such an invitation proved unnecessary, for Mrs. Bennet arrived at her daughter's room only minutes after Fitzwilliam had departed it.

It did not take long for Fitzwilliam to locate Mr. Bennet, who had ensconced himself in Pemberley's famed library with his nose buried deeply in a book.

After gaining Mr. Bennet's attention, Fitzwilliam declared, "We must talk."

"Must we?" Mr. Bennet did not like Fitzwilliam's tone.

"Yes."

"Say your piece."

"You have not lost your daughter." Mr. Bennet looked as if he wished to interrupt, but Fitzwilliam stopped him. "Mrs. Templeton lost parents, husband, and son all before she was Mrs. Darcy's age. She was rejected by her in-laws. Since then she has lost nearly all of her dearest friends, including my father, who was the closest thing to family she had. Plus, until recently the only one of her close friends still alive had lived overseas. She knows what real loss is, Mr. Bennet. The only thing standing between you and your daughter is you." Mr. Bennet rubbed the bridge of his nose, ran a hand through his hair and then stared at the floor. Finally, he looked into Fitzwilliam's eyes. Mr. Bennet had suffered a sleepless night, and had been drinking far more than his usual wont, though not enough to render him drunk; thus, he was far more willing to speak openly and honestly than he otherwise might have been.

"I hated your father."

"My father was an excellent man."

"And that is why I hated him. I had failed my daughter. I let Lizzy out because I was tired of hearing Mrs. Bennet whine. I did not protect her. He did. She was supposed to be my responsibility. Then she moved so far away, and I was sure he would mistreat her. He didn't, and I am glad of that. But when I saw how devoted she was to him, I was jealous. She was my little girl!" Mr. Bennet paused a few moments, "She always preferred me to her mother. She used to laugh with me over Mrs. Bennet's silly ways. But now Lizzy prefers her mother to me! She doesn't even want my company."

"That is because of your selfish disdain for her feelings." Mr. Bennet grunted something which Darcy could not understand. "She loved my father deeply. It is true that she did not love him in the way a woman normally loves her husband, but that does not make her loss less real. I know you are jealous of that love, but your failure to acknowledge her loss is painful to her. She has told me that she wants to be in the company of those who are also grieving my father's death, that it is a comfort to know that others loved him as she did. You, rather than grieving, come here seeming to celebrate, viewing her loss as your gain. How painful it must be for a child to see her father rejoicing in her time of greatest sorrow. Yet, for all this, I don't doubt that a few words of apology and an appearance of genuine contrition would restore you in your daughter's estimation. If you do that, I am willing to bet that she will welcome you here and that she will want to come and visit you."

When Mr. Bennet did not reply, Fitzwilliam wondered if he had said too much. It was unlike him to offer such a stern rebuke, but he had felt impelled to speak out for Elizabeth's sake. Finally, Mr. Bennet sighed loudly and excused himself.

Fitzwilliam thought that his attempt at confronting Mr. Bennet had been futile, so he was surprised later that day when Mr. Bennet approached him.

"You were right, son, and so was Mrs. Templeton."

"Have you made amends with Elizabeth then?"

"Not entirely, but she did seem to accept my apology. I also realized that I do not have to be sad that Mr. Darcy is gone to offer sympathy. I am genuinely sad that my daughter is hurting. Thank you for taking the time to address me this morning."

"It was nothing."

"You must be hurting also. I remember how ill equipped I felt when Longbourn became mine. Pemberley is much larger, and you've been away for so long, it must be intimidating. Not that I expect your pride would allow you to admit that openly. I am sure you will be a much better master than I've ever been, though I do like to think that I've done a much better job of it since Lizzy's wedding. Her marriage forced me to confront a few failings. Apparently there are even more that I've ignored."

"It has been overwhelming, but I am thankful for all the work. It takes my mind away from the hurting."

"Were you very close to your father?"

"That's a difficult question to answer."

"How so?"

"Well, as you know, I have spent most of my time away from home. However, we have always spent a great deal of time together when I was at Pemberley. It had been Father's plan to have me begin taking over more management of the estate when I finished my tour. He was going to teach me."

"But now he is gone."

"Yes, and I have had a hard time forgiving him for not telling me about his illness sooner. Nevertheless, I am not as alone in learning as I once thought, for Mrs. Darcy is more than happy to help, and she has been completely in charge of the estate for the past year."

"And I tried to drag her away."

"If she had been healthy and wanted to go, I wouldn't have tried to stop you, despite not wanting Mrs. Darcy to leave."

"The longer I talk with you the more I see how selfish I have been. Besides, the tour of the manor Mrs. Bennet and I took earlier gave me a much better understanding of Elizabeth's reluctance to leave."

"You cannot think she wishes to remain here on account of Pemberley's wealth?"

"Of course not! I may not know my daughter as well as I could, but I do at least know her that well. Your housekeeper praised my Lizzy to the skies, and it gave me a clearer picture of all her responsibilities and all the lives she affects. I was here before, you know. And I am sure I was given a tour then, but I saw things with different eyes this time."

"And how did Mrs. Bennet like the tour?"

"She was thrilled. She exclaimed over everything, and insisted knowing the cost of all of it. Yesterday, when we arrived she was so worried for Lizzy that she barely noticed the house, but now she is back to her usual self. When we return to Longbourn she will spend weeks crowing to whoever will listen over how grand Mrs. Darcy is."

"Speaking of returning to Longbourn, how long do you plan to stay?" Mr. Bennet looked thoughtfully at Fitzwilliam for a moment before answering.

"I do not know. Mrs. Bennet ought not travel."

"And how soon do you expect her lying in?"

"In about two and half months, but babies have a tendency of arriving when we least expect them. In any case, you must expect to host my dear wife for at least three months." Fitzwilliam nodded his understanding.

"Will you not remain also?"

"I cannot be away from my other daughter's for so long, even though I have great faith in Miss Flanigan's competence." Fitzwilliam thought of inviting Mr. Bennet to bring all of his daughters to Pemberley, but realized he had caused enough trouble by making decisions without consulting Mrs. Darcy, so he refrained from making such an offer.

"I assure you, my staff will do all they can to keep your wife comfortable in your absence." Mr. Bennet was a little irritated that Darcy had not suggested that all of the Bennets come to Pemberley, but he did not speak of it.

Once the conversation ended, Fitzwilliam went to pay another visit to Elizabeth, bringing the aforementioned letter of business, but also with the hope of learning her thoughts regarding her family's visit.

When Fitzwilliam approached Mrs. Darcy's chambers, he heard echoes of girlish laughter, and because the door had been left partially open, he entered without knocking. The sight which greeted Fitzwilliam lifted his spirits considerably. Mrs. Darcy was still wearing the bright yellow gown, but her hair was styled in an even more outrageous manner. Anne and Georgiana were stood on either side of Elizabeth, and it was from these two which most of the laughter emanated.

Mrs. Bennet, who was standing at the foot of the bed holding a mirror declared, "There Lizzy, this is very like!" Lizzy looked at herself and her mouth made a perfect O.

"Now I know which portrait you mean! I am afraid your description did not do it justice."

"No the fault was not in my description, for Miss Darcy and Miss De Bourgh knew exactly whom I referenced."

"I think I like that style, but perhaps you might make it a little taller," Fitzwilliam stated dryly. None of the ladies had noticed his entrance and all of them looked at him in astonishment, for Elizabeth's hair already reached more than six inches above her head. Only Elizabeth noticed the little quirk on the left side of his mouth which suggested he was joking.

"What an excellent suggestion Darcy! Perhaps the curls around my ears should be made to stick out more as well?"

"Definitely, but leave the braid coming down the side just as it is. I believe you wear this style much better than my ancestor did."

"I thank you for the compliment. My mother had been telling us about all of the delights she saw on her tour of the house. She was trying to describe a particular painting to me, but I did not know which she referred to, so your sister and cousin have decided to recreate it for me."

"And a lovely job they have done. It is a shame there is no one to see this style. Georgiana, will you sketch Mrs. Darcy?"

"I am sorry, brother, I do not think I could stop laughing long enough to do it. Perhaps Anne would?"

"Oh no, Georgie, my drawing is improving, but I cannot draw people at all."

"I do not draw either," Mrs. Bennet added.

Elizabeth was about to suggest asking Marie, when Fitzwilliam made another recommendation, "Let us ask Mrs. Templeton; if she cannot keep a straight face, no one can."

Georgiana quickly found her former governess, and explained why her presence was desired. Nevertheless, even having been forewarned, Mrs. Templeton was not prepared for the sight which met her eyes.

"Mrs. Darcy, I understand you wish a sketch so that we may remember this unique style?" Mrs. Templeton spoke without a trace of humor in her countenance. Her serious tone caused all of the ladies to laugh even louder than they had been and brought a smile to Fitzwilliam's face.

"Perhaps, girls," Fitzwilliam told Anne and Georgie, "it would be best for you to leave so that we not distract Mrs. Templeton from her art." The young ladies looked as though they did not wish to comply, but neither verbally objected. Though, Fitzwilliam had not intended to include Mrs. Bennet in his directions, Elizabeth's mother excused herself at the same time.

While Mrs. Templeton sat and sketched, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam began to converse as though she were not present.

"Thank you, Darcy, for speaking with my father."

"It was nothing."

"No, it meant a great deal. I know he has tried to be a better man since my marriage, but I have felt abandoned by him. I understand his motivations much more now."

"It is astonishing, is it not, how much good can come from speaking of our troubles?" This question granted Fitzwilliam a smile.

"I am better at speaking of anything than of what I feel. For all that I can be so talkative, when it comes to matters close to the heart, I prefer to remain silent."

"Whereas I prefer to be silent at all times."

"Accept among your closest acquaintance."

"Indeed."

"Have you brought the letter?"

"I have, but first I want to ask you what your desire is as far as having your family stay at Pemberley."

"Well, Mama has to stay."

"Yes, and your father does not. The real question is: do you wish for your sisters to come stay?"

"I feel badly for saying so, but though I do wish to see all of my sisters, I do not wish to have company for so many months, as we would if they came now."

"Maybe they could come just before the baby is expected and stay for a month or so. By then, at least, you will be walking again and able to escape company if you must."

"I like your plan, but if I do need to escape, I will not be seeking out my favorite waterfall."

"Is it still your favorite?" Lizzy blushed.

"I cannot blame the waterfall."

"You are too generous."

Fitzwilliam stayed with Lizzy until Mrs. Templeton finished the portrait, which happened to be an excellent likeness. For reasons incomprehensible to even himself, Fitzwilliam kept the portrait and took it to his room, though Elizabeth assumed he had simply taken it to show the others. Still, for many months, whenever Fitzwilliam felt downcast, he would look at the picture of Elizabeth's ridiculous hair arrangement and chuckle.

A few days later, Mr. Bennet returned to Longbourn, a little less selfish than he had been before his trip. Not long after, Lady Catherine felt the need to return to Rosings Park, and Anne convinced Georgiana to accompany them. Not much later, Lord Matlock returned to his home, eagerly awaiting Langley's return from the continent. Once all of these guests left Mrs. Templeton finally made her visit to Mrs. Trentman. Mrs. Bennet, of course, remained at Pemberley, but not long after her husbands departure, due to some pains she was experiencing, the midwife ordered her to lie abed until she gave birth.

With the only other residents of the house trapped in their rooms, Fitzwilliam began to find Pemberley eerily quiet. Although he loved being alone, he had never been quite so alone in his life. To relieve the loneliness, Fitzwilliam paid frequent visits to Mrs. Darcy's chambers, and because of the tedium of being bedridden, she always welcomed him. It still felt awkward for him, though, to be visiting a lady's private rooms, although the familial relationship made it not exactly improper; thus, he rarely visited without some declared purpose, which meant that he ended up requesting far more business advice from Mrs. Darcy than his pride otherwise would have allowed.

For Elizabeth, these visits were the highlight of her day. She felt free to talk with Fitzwilliam in away she had never felt with anyone, and she began to feel that he understood her in a way that no one ever had, even her most beloved sister. She told herself that this was what it would be like to have a brother and that her affection for Fitzwilliam was entirely fraternal, but deep down she knew that she was deceiving herself.

Fitzwilliam, on the other hand, was like his father in that he did not spend much time analyzing his feelings or searching for their cause; however, if anyone had asked, he would have told them that Mrs. Darcy was quickly becoming his dearest friend.


	55. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Do you think," Fitzwilliam asked Elizabeth after too many evenings dining alone, "that it would be considered improper for me to take my meals here with you?"

"Most certainly," Elizabeth watched disappointment sweep across the gentleman's face, so she added, "but I would very much appreciate the company. The impropriety would not bother me."

"I would not wish to harm your reputation."

"Darcy, I am a widow, I need not worry about such things. Besides, I do not think the servants would gossip."

"They do all seem to be devoted to you."

"Seem must be the key word."

"You sell yourself short, Mrs. Darcy."

"No, I believe I am well-liked by most of the staff, but to have their universal devotion is too much to believe. I think in many cases the servants are dependable not because of their personal feelings but because they are well-paid and well-treated; they do not want to lose good employment. As you are now master, it is important for you to remember that. Do not bother striving for your servants' devotion. However, if you are a good master, I daresay you will earn it from most of them anyway."

"I think, Mrs. Darcy, that you would be good at making sermons!" Lizzy's mirth overflowed at this suggestion.

"How scandalous!"

"More or less scandalous than me eating dinner in your room?"

"Definitely more."

"Then let us have dinner here, and for now we shall forget your pastoral ambitions."

"My ambitions indeed! Speaking of pastors, have you heard from the Whistlers lately? I have been a little disappointed that Mrs. Whistler hasn't been to call."

"As a matter of fact, I called at the parsonage this afternoon. It seems that Mr. Whistler's health has taken a turn for the worse. The doctor thinks he will have no more than a month to live, probably less."

"Well, that is certain a good excuse for her not to pay calls. I assume you offered help?"

"What help could I offer?"

"Perhaps we could send a nurse? Also, we can have Mrs. Reynold's make up a basket for them that you can take when you call tomorrow."

"When?"

"You will call again tomorrow, won't you?" Fitzwilliam had no such intention, but Lizzy's faith in him made him wish to be as good of a man as she seemed to think he was.

"Of course."

"Darcy?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't been to visit my mama have you?"

"No, I am not sure she would appreciate the impropriety of such a gesture."

"She must be incredibly lonely."

"I had not thought of that.

"I feel guilty for not having father bring my sisters right away."

"As least I know Mrs. Reynolds has been delighted to fill your mother with stories of Pemberley's grand history."

"That is something. I think I will sent Marie to amuse her for a while later."

"Would you like me to write your father and ask him to come sooner?" Lizzy hesitated before answering.

"For my own selfish reasons, which I have stated before, I am not quite eager for all of the Bennets to descend upon Pemberley. Nonetheless, it is not my desire which is most important, but my mother's comfort. I will speak with the midwife, and if she feels more company is desirable, then we shall send for my family posthaste, but if she feels the increased excitement would be detrimental, then we shall seek some other solution."

"It is very thoughtful of you. I tend to act without consulting others."

"I do not believe you, sir. For you have been consulting me almost constantly of late."

"It seems natural that I ask for your advice." Fitzwilliam paused, looking for the words he wanted, "I respect you, and you don't make me feel like such a fool when my understanding is less than it ought to be." Elizabeth glowed at the compliment, and Fitzwilliam felt a desire to bask in her radiance. He wanted to make Elizabeth smile always, that he might see her countenance ever painted with true joy.

"To be respected by an estimable man is a true compliment." Elizabeth had been complimented by many gentlemen, in many ways, but none of them had ever brought her as much pleasure as this simple declaration of Fitzwilliam's.

"Would you prefer to have a gentleman respect your intellect than have him write odes to your fine eyes?" Lizzy briefly wondered if Fitzwilliam truly admired her eyes, or if he had randomly selected some attribute which upon which poets often expound.

"Can I not have both?" she replied, with an exaggerated pout. For an instant, Fitzwilliam felt a strange impulse surge within him to kiss those pouting lips. He pushed it down immediately; Elizabeth was, after all, his stepmother, and any such thoughts would be completely wrong.

"So when a suitor of yours comes to me asking for your hand, I must refuse consent unless he adequately convinces me of his appreciation of your intellect and his admiration for all of your attributes."

"Of course."

"I shall keep that in mind, but for now I shall excuse myself. I will see you again at dinner time."

The dinner that evening proved as enjoyable as either Darcy or Elizabeth might have hoped. The two held an animated conversation as they ate, and with the distraction of good company, Elizabeth found herself willing to venture beyond the pastries which had composed almost the entirety of her diet since her husband's death. After they were done eating, Fitzwilliam remained for most of the evening talking with Elizabeth and likely would have remained longer had Marie not come to prepare Elizabeth for bed.

The next morning, Fitzwilliam was looking forward to having a similar experience at breakfast; however, when he entered Mrs. Darcy's chambers he was astonished to find Mrs. Bennet in the room alongside another woman who looked familiar to him, but whom he could not place.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet greeted, with effusive good cheer, for the lady was more than pleased to have been allowed out of her room. "Mrs. Smith has been so good to have allowed me to join you this morning." Warring emotions filled Fitzwilliam; he was concerned for Mrs. Bennet's health, pleased for Elizabeth's sake that the two ladies would be able to enjoy one another's society, and disappointed for his own sake that he would have to share Elizabeth's company.

"Are you well, Mrs. Bennet?" Fitzwilliam asked with both concern and frustration evident in his tone.

"Well enough."

"Is it safe for you to be about?"

"Mrs. Smith said I may come and spend an hour in Lizzy's room. If I have no ill effects, she will allow it again tomorrow."

"I am glad to hear it." Fitzwilliam offered Elizabeth a questioning look, wondering if anything had been decided about whether he should send for the rest of the Bennets.

Elizabeth silently mouthed, "later." Fitzwilliam nodded, and settled himself in his usual seat beside Elizabeth's bed. He felt unaccountably awkward with Mrs. Bennet's presence, and Elizabeth was amused by his reticence. Thankfully, she took pity on him, and began a conversation with her mother which would require little input from him. Fitzwilliam normally felt out of place when ladies spoke of their feminine pursuits, but although he had no interest in the ladies conversation, he found their cheerful chatter comforting. Nevertheless, Fitzwilliam did not linger once he had finished his meal.

Once Fitzwilliam had departed, Mrs. Bennet launched into a littany of complaints regarding the miseries of being with child, to which Elizabeth supplied such comforting comments as, "I'm sorry to hear that" or "that must be uncomfortable."

Eventually, Mrs. Bennet decided that she had complained enough, and stated, "but it's all worth it, especially if this baby is the heir to Longbourn, but I rather think that I am just carrying another sister for you. Tell me, Elizabeth are there any signs your husband left you with child before his passing?"

"No, mama."

"That is too bad, my dear. I had rather hoped you might be. At least you are provided for. Being barren means you aren't likely to find another husband."

"I am not barren, Mama!" Elizabeth contradicted her mother.

"But you just said that you were not with child." Suddenly, Mrs. Bennet's face fell. "Oh, my dear, I am so sorry. You should have written to me. I would have come right away. I was blessed never to lose a child, but I remember how devastated your Aunt Phillips when she miscarried."

"You misunderstand, mama. I did not miscarry. I was not with child. I could not have been with child."

"Whatever can you mean?"

"Mr. Darcy never –that is to say the marriage was not consummated." Mrs. Bennet was all astonishment.

"Whyever not, Lizzy?"

Lizzy knew she had said too much. She did not wish to give a long explanation, so she simply stated, "Mr. Darcy was impotent."

"Oh." Mrs. Bennet replied with understanding.

The midwife, Mrs. Smith, had been watching silently through this exchange, and she made no comment on the revelation. However, though Mrs. Smith was a discreet woman when it came to her own patients, she felt no need for discretion in this circumstance. Thus, by the end of that day, most of Pemberley's tenants heard of Mr. Darcy's impotency. By the end of a week, most of Derbyshire society had heard. Nevertheless, although the rumors continued to fly about the country, they were by no means universally believed. Indeed, among the higher circles of society, the rumors were considered ludicrous, for surely if Mrs. Darcy was untouched, her ignorance would have given her away when such subjects were discussed.

Mrs. Bennet, of course, would not have the opportunity to gossip with near as many people over the shocking information she had heard; nevertheless, she would make reference to the fact in her next letter to her dear sister. Since Mrs. Phillips was not one to keep any news to herself, it would not be long before all of Hertfordshire heard of Mr. Darcy's impotency.

To hear simply 'oh' from her mother without any further words was an unusual enough happening that Elizabeth was not prepared to say more, so she allowed an awkward silence to linger for a time before introducing a new subject of conversation.

It was not much longer before the midwife announced that Mrs. Bennet had best return to her bed. Lizzy found that she was thankful for her mother's departure. Although she loved her mother dearly, Lizzy felt sometimes that Mrs. Bennet was best handled in small doses.

After her mother departed, Lizzy spent the rest of the morning attending her correspondence. She had just finished writing a letter to Aunt Gardiner when Fitzwilliam knocked on her door.

"You may enter, Darcy," Elizabeth told him when she heard the knock.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would it have been?"

"You do have a point."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Must I have a reason to visit my stepmother?"

"When you have already called in the morning and plan to return for the evening meal, you must."

"Ah, perhaps I have secret confidences to share which could not be discussed with your mother?"

"Have you?"

"No. Albeit I was surprised by her presence." Elizabeth then described the midwife's plan to allow Mrs. Bennet to spend a short amount of time out of bed each morning.

Elizabeth concluded the explanation with, "Thus, my mother will be breaking her fast with me each day."

"Are we to send for the rest of your family?"

"No, Mrs. Smith thinks it best for Mama not to be exposed to too much excitement. I understand if you choose not to join us. I cannot imagine you find Mama's conversation stimulating."

"Perhaps it is not, but I prefer to be with both of you than to eat alone."

"Then it is settled, which brings us back to the question of your presence? You have no anxiety about you, so I cannot imagine you have received worrisome news. Your countenance is not overflowing with mirth, so I suppose there also is not some momentous occasion to rejoice. I must conclude that it is a matter of business."

"Of a sort. Indeed, my purpose in coming is far more mundane than this conversation would imply. I am afraid you will be disappointed."

"Oh?"

"I have letters from your sisters. They were placed in my study by mistake."

"Would you care to listen to them?"

"It would not invade your privacy?"

"Oh no, I often shared my sister's letters with your father."

"And I would not find them tedious?"

"Not at all. I assure you."

"Very well."

"I shall start with Lydia's then. Hers are usually the most amusing." Elizabeth declared and then began to read.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I was thankful to receive your most recent letter. Are you in good health? We are all well here at Longbourn. That is how Miss Flanigan says I ought to begin a letter. I argued that this was silly, since we know you are not in good health since you have broken your leg. Miss Flanigan says that it is important to express gratitude for a previous letter at the beginning of a letter and to ask after the reader's health. That way the person receiving the letter knows that you are thinking of them and not only about yourself. If I just started by describing my new dress, you would think I liked my dress more than you. Truly, though, I just wanted you to know how much I like the dress since you can't see it, and I wish you were here with me. By the way, the dress is white muslin, and it looks almost like the sort of dress a grown lady would wear. _

_I have been embroidering flowers on a dress for Tilly. I looks especially pretty, but I am afraid it will be terrribly itchy, because the inside is all full of knots. Is that why you always liked to embroider cushions? Then nobody would know about the knots. Jane says I ought to make a matching dress for Milly, but I don't want to. I think it would be tedious to follow the same pattern twice. Why are twins supposed to dress the same anyway? At least Milly and Tilly don't look the same._

_Kitty and I went to Lucas Lodge yesterday to play with Maria. We were playing Hide-and-Seek. I hid under Sir William's desk. It probably wasn't a good place to hide because Sir William came in with Mr. Lucas, and they were talking about Charlotte. Sir William says she needs to come to Pemberley. He thinks that Charlotte has a special gentleman in Derbyshire whom she wishes to marry. Does she? Mr. Lucas said that if Mr. Darcy agrees, they will come with us when we come to see you. I do hope he agrees? Especially if Maria can come also. They talked for a long time, and Kitty and Maria had decided not to play hide and seek any more by the time I came out. Are there lots of good hiding places at Pemberley?_

_Your favorite sister,_

_Lydia_

"Is Lydia your favorite sister?" Fitzwilliam asked when Lizzy had finished reading the letter.

"No, that would be Jane, but I do love Lydia very dearly. She is a very lively, playful little girl, and I expect by the time she comes out, she will be a fine young woman, but like me, I expect she will always have a little trouble with society's strictures."

"Do you really struggle with the rules of polite society? You always seem to be a very proper lady."

"Says the gentleman whom I have invited into my chambers."

"You make it sound like we are engaged in a torrid affair."

"Obviously, I see no harm in your presence, sir, and I am not honestly sure what our neighbors would think if they knew. There are so many rules, and it seems in these modern times, that people put far more emphasis on the standards of propriety than they do on doing what is morally right."

"These times? You make it sound as though hypocrisy is a modern problem. Perhaps it is one of the grand inventions of the eighteenth century alongside the steam engine?"

"But, Darcy, the steam engine was not invented in the eighteenth century."

"No, but it was refined and adjusted then, leaving it to make its mark on society."

"Likewise, hypocrisy is not new, but you can hardly deny that England in the early eighteen hundreds has brought it to new levels."

"I can deny it quite well. For who, Mrs. Darcy, could be more pharisaical than the pharisees?"

"I acknowledge your point. At least, though, I hope you will acknowledge that in our modern times, men favor doing what is proper above doing what is right."

"That is certainly true for many men, possibly even for most men. Nevertheless, I do believe that one should always strive to do both what is proper and what is right when it is within his means."

"Such a statement shows admirable character, sir, but I cannot help questioning it, even if that does make me seem to be a woman of loose morals."

"In what way do you question my statement?"

"I am merely thinking that there are times when it is acceptable to ignore propriety for the sake of one's happiness. I am well aware that by stating this, I appear to show some wanton depravity in my character."

"I agree that if I did not already know you well, and I heard you make such a remark, I would likely doubt your morals. I do know you, though, and only await your explanation."

"I think I shall give an example: I very much enjoy the feel of grass and mud beneath my toes in the summer time, and at times I have been known to remove my slippers and stockings and run through the gardens. It is improper for a lady to behave in such a way, but I cannot believe it is wrong." A soft smile lit Darcy's face as he imagined Elizabeth running through the grass.

"I see no harm in that."

"But you cannot deny it is improper. If the ladies of London knew of it, they would surely scorn me for it."

"They would not. You might be silently mocked in a few drawing rooms, but Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley would be forgiven her eccentric notions."

"Oh yes, I quite forgot; the rich are always respectable. However, if I were not rich, if I were still Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, I would not be so easily forgiven. My sister Lydia, if she were to act in such a manner, and it were known, would not be treated well by polite society. All this simply emphasizes the ludicrous hypocrisy which I earlier referenced."

"Perhaps it is a matter of the degree of impropriety."

"What if it were something like marriage?"

"Explain?"

"Suppose there was a lady you had grown to love and she was considered unsuitable for society. Perhaps you had grown attached to a milkmaid?"

"But that could not happen. I would never allow myself to spend enough time in the company of such a one, so I could not possibly develop such an attachment."

"Very well, let us say she is not a milkmaid, but an impoverished gentleman's daughter or a tradesman's daughter. Someone who would be welcomed into our society here in Derbyshire, but not welcomed amongst the ton."

"Is she adequately trained and equipped to be Mistress of Pemberley?"

"My, my, what a lot of parameters you must establish. For the sake of argument, we shall suppose she is."

"And is my sister well-settled? Or will my marriage have a negative impact on her ability to marry well?"

"I see what you are doing. You are seeking to ascertain whether or not commiting the impropriety will cause harm to others."

"You do the same with your barefoot running, even if you are not conscious of it."

"Whatever can you mean?"

"You keep such behavior limited to the gardens of Pemberley, do you not? You would not consider acting in such a way in any of London's parks. If you did, you would cause harm not only to yourself but to the family, for it would have a negative impact on the Darcy name."

"So you are saying, sir, that if a behavior which society forbids causes no harm to others and is not morally wrong, then there is no reason one should not engage in that behavior."

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy, I believe you are correct. Now, perhaps you should read Miss Catherine's letter before you tear my reputation as a great debater completely to tatters."

Mrs. Darcy did as Fitzwilliam suggested, and read Kitty's letter, the body of which was primarily taken up with the relating of an amusing anecdote in which one of the younger Lucas boys was chased through Meryton by a billy goat. Then she read Mary's letter, which was filled with amusing stories about the twins, and Jane's letter which gave Elizabeth news on all her other Hertfordshire acquaintances, which was naturally less amusing to Fitzwilliam.

For the next several weeks a routine was established. Nearly every morning, Mrs. Bennet, in the company of Mrs. Smith, would break her fast with Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam. Then she would remain for another half-hour to talk with Elizabeth, this being the most excitement the midwife would allow.

After breaking his fast, Fitzwilliam would meet with his steward and then handle any necessary business; his least favorite part of business was meeting with the tenants, which he found awkward, since he rarely knew quite what to say to them.

While Fitzwilliam was handling business, Elizabeth wrote letters, did needlework, or read. On occasion she entertained callers from neighboring estates, but because of the Darcys elevated position in society, few ladies truly felt comfortable visiting Elizabeth while she was bedbound. At some point each morning, Mrs. Reynolds would come to speak to Mrs. Darcy about household concerns, and sometimes she would stay awhile to share news from the village.

In the afternoons, Fitzwilliam would return and discuss business with Elizabeth, sometimes to request advice and sometimes merely because it was pleasant to share his concerns with another person. Each evening, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth would dine together in Elizabeth's rooms and spend the rest of the evening together. Sometimes they read to each other, sometimes they played games, sometimes they just talked, and occasionally Fitzwilliam even persuaded Elizabeth to sing.

At least once a day, Darcy and Lizzy would engage in some sort of argument, but it was never the sort of argument to produce anger or hurt feelings. Instead, they had the sort of debates which led both of them to be a little more humble and little wiser than when they began.

Despite their grief, and despite Lizzy's injury, both Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth would look back on these weeks as happy ones, primarily because of their blossoming friendship. Mrs. Bennet would be less sanguine; for never before had she spent so much time with only servants for company. Had it not been for Marie, Mrs. Bennet would have grown intolerably unpleasant; nevertheless, Marie kept the lady entertained many ways including teaching Mrs. Bennet how to draw.


	56. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

There are some days when a person awakens feeling on top of the world, and knowing that everything will turn out for the best. This was not one of those days. The way she felt, Lizzy might have said she had gotten out of the wrong side of the bed, except that she still could not get out of bed at all, which caused her an argument with the doctor, when he came to check her progress.

"I am disgusted with looking at these four walls! Please let me leave this room."

"I cannot. Although your leg is mostly healed, you need to keep from moving it as much as possible." Lizzy would be embarrassed later, but at that moment, she could think of nothing beyond her need to be out of doors. She spoke petulantly to the doctor, whining and complaining over her confinement, and had that gentleman not seen Mrs. Darcy exhibit great patience and strength of character in previous instances, he might well have responded by dismissing the lady from his care.

Finally, the doctor told her, "If you will abide by my instructions for one week more, I will allow you to begin bearing weight on your leg for small amounts of time. At that time I suggest you acquire a Bath chair, if you do not have one already, since you will not have full use of your legs for quite some time."

"A bath chair?"

"A Bath chair is a special type of wheeled chair which is popular among the invalids who go to Bath to take the waters."

"Oh."

"Once you are healed enough to begin getting up, having such a chair will enable you to have much more freedom."

"That would be better than being trapped in this dreary room."

"Mrs. Darcy, I assure you that I have only your best interests at heart." Mrs. Darcy nodded curtly and said nothing more, although the doctor could almost feel her burning glare as he finished the examination.

A short time later, Elizabeth would find she was not the only one in a foul mood. Everything seemed to irk Mrs. Bennet this day as well. In truth, Mrs. Bennet's irritation was a manifestation of her deep worry that the rest of her family would not arrive before her baby's birth. Although her pains were not yet intense, she had given birth enough times to recognize that it would not be long before earnest labor began; nonetheless, she did not wish to bear the child until her husband returned with their other daughters. The rest of the Bennets ought to have arrived at least a day ago, so they must have been delayed, but no message had been sent explaining why.

"Why is your father not here?" Mrs. Bennet said to her daughter accusingly.

"He should be on his way, Mama. Traveling with small children can be slow."

"You should have told him to come sooner! I'm not sure you even remembered to invite him."

"My invitation would have had him arrive a week ago."

"I don't believe you! Your father would have come a week ago had you invited him then. Besides, you should have invited them to come straight away!" Mrs. Bennet snapped.

"Mother, you know that the midwife did not want you to be excited!" To this Mrs. Bennet responded with a series of harsh invectives.

Fitzwilliam had been content to silently bear witness to the ladies' animated exchange, but when Mrs. Bennet directly insulted Elizabeth his protective nature was stirred.

"You will treat Mrs. Darcy with the respect she deserves!" Fitzwilliam exclaimed in a harsh, rebuking tone.

"Darcy." Elizabeth said, in a manner that Fitzwilliam knew was intended as a reprimand. He did not care. For weeks he had sat silently while Mrs. Bennet casually disparaged her daughter as part of her conversation, but this was one insult too far.

"Mrs. Darcy. Your mother is constantly demeaning you, and I will not have it. She criticizes your wit, calling it impertinence when any gentleman of intelligence could not help admiring the liveliness of your mind. She denigrates your beauty, saying that you are nothing to your elder sister, when you are, in fact, one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. She criticizes the way you have decorated your home and the simplicity of your gowns as though you were not renown amongst the ton for your superb taste. Furthermore, she attacks the way you run the household and your involvement with the estate, while there is not a servant or a tenant who would give you a bad name! Now she is accusing you of dishonesty, and you expect me to sit and listen." Elizabeth stared at Darcy with widened eyes.

"None of that gives you the right to speak so to my mother," Elizabeth replied in voice which belied more confusion than anger.

"Unggh!" Mrs. Bennet had been experiencing labor pains for some time, but this one was so strong she could not hide her discomfort.

Darcy and Elizabeth heard this sound, and turned back to Mrs. Bennet, who was attempting to hide the fact that she was experiencing intense pain.

"Mrs. Bennet, let us take you back to your room." Mrs. Smith offered Mrs. Bennet her hands to help the lady rise.

As Mrs. Bennet stood, the other inhabitants of the room noticed that her gown was quite wet.

"Did you spill something, Mrs. Bennet?" Fitzwilliam asked. Mrs. Bennet's face turned as red as a beet.

"My mother's water broke, Darcy. That means the baby is coming soon." Fitzwilliam felt a rush of guilt for having been disagreeable toward a woman about to travail even if the lady deserved it.

"Oh."

"Mrs. Bennet, why did you not say anything sooner?" Mrs. Smith inquired. "You must have been experiencing some symptoms already."

"I do not want to have this baby without my family here." Fitzwilliam wondered what benefit it would provide to have the Bennet clan present, since neither men nor unmarried ladies were welcomed into the birthing chamber. However, he did think it unfair to Mrs. Bennet that she would have only the midwife and servants to attend her.

"Mrs. Bennet, I will inform Mrs. Reynolds of your... err... situation. If there is anything at all we can do for you, please let the staff know." Mrs. Bennet paid no heed to Darcy's words as she was gripped by another pain.

"Mrs. Darcy, do you think your mother would like to have another lady with her while she gives birth?"

"I appreciate the thought, but I cannot think who you could ask. If Mr. Whistler were not so ill..."

"Do you think that your mother would wish for Mrs. Whistler's company?"

"I don't see how that would be possible."

"I will sit with Mr. Whistler today and tend him."

"I hope," teased Elizabeth, "that you are not taking this on as penance for your earlier grumpiness." As she spoke, Fitzwilliam saw gratitude shining in Elizabeth's eyes, and though he was partially motivated by guilty feelings, he determined that he would not show it.

"I assure it is no hardship to sit with the old man. I dare say I will enjoy the company."

"Thank you. I know my mother can sometimes be an irritation, but I do truly love her, and I know that she is devoted to me as well."

"I am not certain I understand, and in the future, if I object to something your mother says, I cannot guarantee I will ignore it."

"Perhaps speak to her privately. However, I think that she is automatically forgiven for any ill words spoken today."

"Agreed. Now I had better hurry, lest Mrs. Bennet deliver before her company arrives."

"Labor generally takes several hours."

When Darcy was ushered into the parlor of the parsonage, he immediately spotted Mrs. Whistler, who gave him a kind but weary smile.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, sir, but my brother is out this morning."

"I did not come to see your brother."

"Mr. Whistler is sleeping at present. I would not wish to wake him, but you are welcome to wait until he stirs. However, I will warn you that he is not likely to recognize you. He does not seem to recognize anyone of late."

"Actually, Mrs. Whistler, I have come to ask you a favor."

"I am sure if it is in my power, I would be happy to aid you."

"Mrs. Bennet is... er...travailing." Darcy spoke awkwardly, and his face reddened. "The rest of Mrs. Darcy's family is not yet arrived, and Mrs. Darcy is still bedridden. I was hoping that you might come and sit with Mrs. Bennet today."

"I –I would be honored to assist you, sir, but I cannot leave my husband alone with just servants when he is suffering so."

"I thought the same of Mrs. Bennet, which why I am here. You see, Mrs. Whistler, I can sit with Mr. Whistler, but I cannot sit with a laboring woman."

"You would sit with my husband?"

"I would. Please say that you will go."

"Very well, Mr. Darcy, but promise you will send for me if there is trouble." Mr. Darcy made this promise, and Mrs. Whistler set off for Pemberley.

Fitzwilliam quietly read for an hour before the old parson awoke. Mr. Whistler looked at Fitzwilliam, whom he was surprised to find at his bedside.

"Darcy! How good of you to come. I seem to be a bit under the weather." Fitzwilliam was surprised to be immediately recognized, since Mrs. Whistler had warned him it would not be so.

"Mrs. Whistler was worried to leave you alone, so I have come to keep you company while she visits Pemberley." Fitzwilliam did not think the ailing man needed to know why his wife had gone to Pemberley.

"A fine young woman, that one."

"She seems dedicated to the parish."

"I definitely married above me. Her parents thought she could do better, you know." Fitzwilliam found this comment completely baffling, since Mrs. Whistler was estranged from her parents.

"I doubt she feels that way."

"And how is your lovely wife?" Fitzwilliam tried to interject that he was not married, but Mr. Whistler continued, "and how is little Master Fitzwilliam?" All of the sudden the truth of the situation struck Fitzwilliam; Mr. Whistler had not truly recognized him; he believed himself to be speaking with George Darcy. Fitzwilliam wondered if he ought to correct the man, but decided it might cause more harm than good. Though he might abhor disguise, he felt there was nothing to be gained by trying to correct the old man's false beliefs.

"Fitzwilliam is as well as might be expected."

"Good. Good." Mr. Whistler spoke for a few more minutes, and Fitzwilliam carried his end of the conversation as well as he could, but he could not help being relieved when he noticed the parson was falling back to sleep. As the old man slept, Fitzwilliam once again picked up his book to quietly read.

In sharp contrast to the quiet of the parsonage, Pemberley house was anything but quiet. By the time Mrs. Whistler arrived, Mrs. Bennet had already entered hard labor, and the midwife did not think it would be much longer before the baby was born. Mrs. Bennet did not hesitate to take the hand of the parson's wife. Mrs. Whistler thought Mrs. Bennet might break her hand, as she squeezed tightly; however, Mrs. Whistler's presence did seem to calm Mrs. Bennet, and the laboring woman's shrieks, which rang through halls of the manor, were considerably less loud than they had been before.

In all, it was less than three hours from the time Mrs. Bennet's water broke until the time she was delivered of her child, which seemed like a remarkably short time, but according to Mrs. Smith, was actually not unusual for the birth of an eighth child.

To Mrs. Bennet's dismay, but not to her astonishment, the baby was not the heir to Longbourn, but yet another girl. In any case, she lacked the energy for excessive grief.

Once the child had been nursed, Mrs. Bennet asked Mrs. Whistler to bring the infant to Lizzy, that she might see her new sister. Elizabeth was delighted with the girl, who was robust and healthy. Moreover, she was heartily relieved that her mother's labor was over. From the time her mother had left her chambers, Elizabeth had fretted over her mother's health. She had been replaying in her mind all of the gruesome births she had witnessed and imagining the worst possible fate for her mother. Elizabeth's distress was compounded by the knowledge that her last conversation with her mother had been an unpleasant one.

As Mrs. Whistler placed the babe in her arms, Elizabeth asked, "Has my mother given her a name?"

"No, I believe she waits for your father to do that honor." Lizzy nodded.

"I cannot thank you enough for being with my mother today. I had so hoped to be healed before the infant's arrival."

"It was no problem. However, now that we see all is well and your mother is resting well, I had best return home."

"Let me ring for a servant to ready the carriage for you. Won't you sit with me and take tea while you wait?"

"Oh, I thank you, but do not bother with the carriage. I had much rather walk."

"As one who loves to walk, I shall not dissuade you."

"Shall I take the child back to her mother before I leave?"

"I would prefer to keep her here."

"But if she wakes."

"Don't worry, I can ring for a maid when I need assistance."

When Mrs. Whistler returned to her home, she entered her husbands chambers, where she found her husband lying still on the bed, and Fitzwilliam Darcy seated comfortably, engrossed in a book.

"Mrs. Bennet gave birth to a girl, both are healthy." Darcy looked up in surprise, then pulled out his watch.

"That was quite fast."

"Indeed. Did you have any trouble?"

"No we had a brief conversation, but he has slept the rest of the time."

"Oh. That is good." Mrs. Whistler walked to the bedside and looked closely at her husband. A look of genuine concern graced her countenance, as she noticed that Mr. Whistler was completely still.

"Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Whistler reached for Mr. Whistler's hand, and found it cold as she had feared.

"Yes?"

"I don't... that is to say, he is not -"

"Is not what?"

"I do not think he is asleep." Fitzwilliam looked at the lady in confusion, but then comprehended her meaning. He walked toward where the parson lay and checked the man for any sign of life. There was no warmth, no breath, no heartbeat.

"He is dead. I am so sorry. I had no idea he was not merely asleep."

"It is not your fault, Mr. Darcy, he has lived far beyond the doctor's expectations." Logically, Fitzwilliam knew that Mrs. Whistler was correct; it was merely ill luck that the dying man had taken his last breath during Fitzwilliam's watch, but this did not stop him from taking blame to himself.

"Shall I send for your brother?"

"I am honestly not certain where he is. He was to call on several parishioners today."

"I could send the maid out to look for him."

"That would leave us alone together, since there are no other servants here at the moment. However, while that is highly improper, we have been alone together before, and given your behavior on that occasion, I have no doubt that I am quite safe here with you." Until the lady's allusion to their initial meeting, Fitzwilliam had put it out of his mind. Now that he had recalled it, he could not look at the staid and devote parson's wife without seeing, in his mind's eye, Antoinette the seductress. Though he was not tempted to behave improperly toward Mrs. Whistler, he no longer felt comfortable remaining with her.

"Are you close with any of your neighbors? Is there someone I might fetch to stay with you until Mr. Jenkins returns?" Mrs. Whistler nodded and sent Fitzwilliam to one of the nearby families. As Fitzwilliam bade her good day, Mrs. Whistler could not help noticing the odd look he gave her, and she felt small and ashamed; Fitzwilliam Darcy was a good man, and she knew he would always keep her secret, but she also believed that she would never have his respect.

In truth, Fitzwilliam had a great deal of respect for Mrs. Whistler. She had once made a foolish choice that had almost destroyed her, but she seemed to have made the best of her situation. Fitzwilliam wondered how many women there were who had fallen into the destiny that had almost befallen the then Miss Jenkins. How many women were led astray by men whom they trusted and then forced into prostitution? On the one hand, Fitzwilliam told himself that this evil was none of his responsibility, but on the other, he felt a burden toward the women who were not so lucky as Miss Jenkins had been. Fitzwilliam laughed sardonically` at this last thought. He never before could have imagined referring to a beautiful woman who had married his elderly parson as lucky.

Mrs. Whistler was lucky, but there must be so many others who were not so. Fitzwilliam had never heard of any charities designed to help such women, but now he wondered if there were any. He also wondered if there was any way the law could be used to protect the women forced to sell themselves. Fitzwilliam thought he should mention the matter to his Uncle Matlock.

Nevertheless, as Fitzwilliam was arriving at the house, the matter was pushed from his mind by more urgent concerns, for an express had just arrived from Mr. Bennet. Fitzwilliam hastily opened the letter, and was startled by the content.

_Mr. Darcy,_

_I hope you have not been inconvenienced by the delay in our arrival, as I relate to you the events which have occurred since our departure from Longbourn, you will see that it has been unavoidable._

_Near the end of the first day of our travels, we were set upon by highwaymen. They divested us of all of our money and valuables. We decided to continue on our journey, confident that we would be able to trade on our good name (and yours if necessary) to see us the rest of the way. Unfortunately, when we finally decided to stop for the night, we found that not to be true. In the end, I was forced to trade Milly's dress, which was finely embroidered, for one night's room and board for all of us. I am grateful that that innkeeper's wife had both a bent toward vanity and two-year-old daughter; otherwise we may all have been forced to do manual labor to afford our stay. _

_The next day we set off early with every intention of traveling as far as possible, only to find ourselves beset by illness, which seems to have been caused by the food we had consumed the night before. Only Miss Lucas, Kitty, and Milly escaped illness, and they are the only ones who did not consume the fish that was served at the inn. With so many ill, we had no choice but to find another place to stay. _

_We stopped at an inn and again tried unsuccessfully to convince them to allow us to stay with the promise of future payment, but while we were still speaking with the innkeeper, a young man by the name of Bridges happened to recognize Lucas as a Cambridge student and friend of yours. When he heard the situation, he offered to pay for our rooms for as long as we needed to stay. However, the innkeeper overheard the whole conversation, and when he realized that we were related to the Darcys of Pemberley, he reversed his stance on granting us credit. However, Mr. Bridges did gives us enough coin to comfortably travel the rest of the way._

_For three days we remained in that inn, but at last we were all well enough to travel. We did travel a good portion of the day, but then the axle of one of the carriages broke. We were able to fit all the ladies in a single carriage, and Lucas and I walked behind to the nearest inn. We have taken rooms here, and I will send the unbroken carriage ahead tomorrow with half of our party. However, I do not have sufficient funds to repair the damaged equipage, for when the axle broke, the carriage landed unevenly, and more damage was incurred. I am hoping that you will send another carriage for us, as well as the funds to repair this one._

_P.S. If the babe arrives before I make it to Pemberley, I would wish it to be named for your father._

_P.P.S. Please do not tell my wife about the highwaymen._

Fitzwilliam read the note twice and then made arrangements for a carriage to retrieve the stranded Bennets. Then he took the message to Elizabeth's room, certain she would wish to hear of her family as soon as possible.

When Fitzwilliam entered Elizabeth's room, he found her holding her new sister and singing softly. The sight evoked a longing in Fitzwilliam which he could not and would not have put into words.

"Mrs. Darcy?"

"Yes."

"Is it girl or a boy?"

"A girl. My mother is waiting for my father's arrival to give her a name."

"Your father wishes the child to be named for my father?" Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"How come you to know my father's wishes? And wouldn't George be an odd name for a little girl?"

"His wish is written right here, and I assume he would call her Georgiana, just like my sister. Or perhaps Georgia, or Georgette."

"I find it odd that he would choose to name her for Mr. Darcy."

"I believe he wishes to make amends. In any case you ought to read the letter."

Elizabeth did read the letter, and Fitzwilliam watched her changing expressions as she read, intrigued by the way the lady's emotions showed clearly on her face. He was further intrigued when she finished and began to silently giggle.

"I did not think you would find the situation amusing." Fitzwilliam knew Elizabeth well enough to realize she wasn't cold-hearted enough to relish the misfortunes of her family, but despite that knowledge, his manner of speaking seemed accusatory to Lizzy. She was hurt by the idea that Fitzwilliam might be thinking ill of her.

"I suppose it reflects dreadfully on me that I would laugh at my family's hardship. I was imagining with what pride this story will be retold within the environs of Meryton, and what distinction it will garner for my family." Fitzwilliam offered half a smile.

"There may be fine line between laughing at the ridiculous and making a mockery of the sufferings of others."

Not wishing to say more on the subject, Lizzy introduced a new topic of conversation, "How was your day with Mr. Whistler? Not too taxing I hope."

"He died." Fitzwilliam answered, as though nothing more needed to be said.

"I'm sorry?" Lizzy offered, not knowing quite what to say.

"It was not unexpected –that he would die, I mean. It was very much unexpected that it should happen today." Fitzwilliam then related to Lizzy precisely how the parson's death had been discovered.

"Were you and he close?"

"Not particularly. In truth most of my boyhood, I disliked the man and found his sermons dull and tedious."

"His sermons were dull and tedious, but he did take good care of the people of his parish."

"He was a good man. I have only in these last months come to realize how good."

"Now that the welfare of the tenants is your responsibility, you have seen that he cared for them well?" In actuality, Fitzwilliam had first become aware of Mr. Whistler's goodness because of that man's willingness to marry a fallen woman, though he had become aware of the man's other good qualities as well, so he simply nodded.

"I have come to learn that Mr. Whistler has shown admirable concern for his parishioners, and did honor to his position, and Mr. Jenkins has taken over admirably."

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins seems to have a gift for preaching as well. You are giving him the living, are you not?"

"I am."

"I wonder if he will wish to take a wife soon, now that he will be able to afford one." Lizzy made this statement thinking that it would be nice to have another young lady at the parsonage, for she assumed that any lady selected by the young parson would be a good sort of person and a pleasant neighbor. Darcy assumed she made the remark because she was attracted to the young man and was considering herself a candidate for the position of Mrs. Jenkins. The idea of Mrs. Darcy becoming the parson's wife was irksome to Fitzwilliam, though he could think of no reason to object to the young man.

"I wouldn't know," Darcy replied with just a hint of gruffness, "I doubt he will be in any hurry, since he has a sister to keep house for him. Besides Mrs. Whistler will be in mourning for the next year, and it would be awkward for him to court anyone under the circumstances."

"Well, then I won't try my hand at matchmaking just yet."


	57. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"WHEEEEEEEEE!"

The sound of squealing followed by a loud screech drew Fitzwilliam away from the letter he had been composing. The entire Bennet family had been in residence at Pemberley for three full days, and Fitzwilliam was becoming accustomed to hearing the noises associated with the presence of so many young ladies and children. However, the sound he currently heard was loud enough and unique enough that he felt it deserved investigation.

The sight which greeted Fitzwilliam when he entered the hall brought a warm smile to his face. Catherine Bennet was seated in Elizabeth's newly acquired Bath chair while Lydia was pushing it down the hall at the fastest pace she could manage. Fitzwilliam was thankful that the two girls were not his responsibility, and that he did not have to reprimand them.

Becoming reacquainted with the Miss Bennets had been a surprising experience for Fitzwilliam, for despite the passage of time since he had previously seen them, he had not anticipated how altered they would be. Catherine age fifteen and Lydia age thirteen had both entered that awkward stage between being little girls and being young ladies; in truth, both of them bore a strong resemblance to how Elizabeth had appeared when he first met her. When in company, both Catherine and Lydia seemed to have impeccable manners, and they spoke spiritedly, but only on such topics considered appropriate for young ladies; admittedly, on more than one occasion, Lydia would begin a sentence only to stop after seeing a sharp look from her governess. However, when the girls had time to be idle, Kitty and Lydia seemed bent on devising as much youthful mischief as possible and filled Pemberley's halls with childish laughter.

Mary Bennet had also changed considerably. She had grown into an attractive young woman, though not as handsome as her elder sisters, and she carried herself with a confident air. Mary seemed intelligent and sensible, but she lacked Elizabeth's vibrant wit. Her conversation was pleasant, but because she was as reserved as he, Fitzwilliam and Mary did not speak much when they were thrown together in company. Privately, Fitzwilliam thought that quiet, sensible Mary would be a good companion for his flighty, loquacious friend Bingley.

Jane Bennet was least altered of all of the Bennet sisters, and yet although she appeared and acted just as she had before, Darcy found that his perception of her had changed somehow. He had remembered her being serene, beautiful, and sweet, and she was still all of these things; nevertheless, she somehow did not seem quite as handsome to him as she had before. He looked at her and thought that she would be prettier if her hair were darker and curlier, and if she had just a few freckles. He did not realize that he was comparing Jane to Elizabeth and finding the elder sister wanting.

Fitzwilliam stood thinking about the ways the Bennet sisters had changed, as he watched Lydia and Catherine careen recklessly down the hall and burst into a fit of giggles as they stopped themselves just before what would have certainly been a painful collision.

"I see that you are testing Mrs. Darcy's new chair." On hearing these words, Catherine Bennet blushed and stared at her feet, but Lydia smirked and looked Fitzwilliam in the eye boldly.

"As you see. Indeed, it would do no good if we were to discover some flaw in its design when Lizzy is dependent upon it. By the by, can you tell me why she must wait two more days to use it? I cannot see how staying in bed so long can be helpful."

"I am not a medical expert Miss Lydia; I do know that the doctor was very insistent that she remain in bed for three months complete lest she become crippled for life."

"I still say it makes no sense."

"I suppose it's because her bones could be jostled with the movement."

"It's not as though she never moves as it is. For when she has to -"

"Lydia, don't talk of such things," Catherine scolded. Lydia momentarily succumbed to embarrassment as she realized she had nearly discussed very private bodily functions with a gentleman, for despite her boldness, she did have some sense of decency.

"So where are all the others?" Fitzwilliam asked to change the subject.

"Mary is in the music room with Miss Flanigan practicing. Jane and Mr. Lucas are out riding. Papa is in the library. And Charlotte has taken the twins to see Lizzy. She's probably telling them a story."

"Well why don't we go see if it's a story worth listening to," Fitzwilliam declared and offered an arm to each of the girls.

As they walked down the hall, Lydia suddenly stopped, and her face had the appearance of one who has been struck by a profound revelation.

"Is aught the matter, Miss Lydia?"

"Mr. Darcy," Lydia demanded, "How is Charlotte supposed to end up married to her gentleman, if we can't go anywhere because we're in mourning?"

"That is not your concern," Fitzwilliam told Lydia, though he privately resolved he would ask Lucas about the matter later.

Lizzy was weaving a tale about a pirate and a mermaid for the twins amusement when Fitzwilliam, Kitty and Lydia entered her room. One of the two year olds sat on each side of her, nestled under her arm, resting their heads against her. About twice each minute, one of the girls would interrupt her narrative with a question which were generally unrelated to the story; Lizzy answered their inquiries with perfect patience.

While Kitty and Lydia seated themselves at the foot of Lizzy's bed, Fitzwiliam settled himself into a chair and watched the storytelling, wishing that he might rest himself in the storytellers embrace as her little sisters did. When he reflected on the scene later, Fitzwilliam would accredit this odd desire to a yearning for maternal affection, for to accredit it to any other motive was unthinkable.

Lizzy smiled to see the increase in her audience, though she felt a little self-conscious to have Fitzwilliam listening. Nevertheless, she continued to spin her yarn with gusto.

About a quarter of an hour later, Mary Bennet appeared in Elizabeth's doorway holding the infant Georgina Bennet in her arms. Without looking to see who else was in the room, she asked in bemusement, "Who is that woman, Lizzy, and what have you done with our mother?" Immediately after the question poured forth from her mouth, Mary noticed Fitzwilliam's presence and her cheeks instantly turned pink.

"What has Mama done, Mary?"

"That is the puzzlement, Lizzy. She normally reminds me at least once a day that I should be careful not to let gentlemen see how intelligent I am because men do not like women who are smart. Today, though, she told me I should not be afraid to show my sharp wit because intelligent men admire women with lively minds." Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth looked at one another in amusement.

"Mary, I am afraid you have Darcy to blame –or perhaps to thank- for Mama's new found views on your intelligence. You see, he became tired of Mama not treating me respectfully and disparaging me, and he was very outspoken in his views, including some lovely compliments about my intellect."

"Mama said disparaging things of you?"

"Yes, is that so surprising? She has always done it, but I know she loves me."

"But she is constantly exhorting us to be more like you and praising your grace and elegance, and attributing to you every possible positive attribute."

"She is?" Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth asked simultaneously.

"Constantly!" Lydia answered.

"Who is constantly doing what?" Jane Bennet asked, entering the room. Lizzy quickly explained the discussion; Jane nodded her head throughout.

"Mama speaks constantly of how we ought to be more like you, Lizzy," Jane affirmed. The sisters looked at one another in amusement.

"Is this the first time all eight of you have been together?" Charlotte asked suddenly. The sisters nodded.

Fitzwilliam then offered, "Perhaps Miss Lucas and I should leave you to enjoy your sisterly companionship?"

"Charlotte may not bear the name Bennet, but she is every bit as much a sister to me as the others," Jane answered.

"I see, then, that it is only my presence that is not needed." Fitzwilliam pretended an air of offense, and then he rose and excused himself, bowing politely as he exited the room. "I shall leave you ladies to speak of whatever it is ladies speak of when gentlemen are not present."

Once Fitzwilliam had departed, the ladies returned to a discussion of Mrs. Bennet's criticisms and advice, which was then compared to the advice which Charlotte received from Lady Lucas. This discussion evolved into the ladies conjecturing what gentlemen really desired in the ladies they would favor and the corollary question of what qualities the ladies would look for in a perspective husband.

Lydia, who was still many years from having to consider the question seriously, was the most outspoken about what her future husband should be like. "He should be incredibly handsome, good at lawn bowling, and he absolutely must like kittens. Also, he must be willing to accept never having turnips served at dinner."

Charlotte, who was oldest and most in danger of becoming an old maid, was the least specific in her requirements for the man she would marry. "He should have an income suitable to support a wife and children, not be given to any pernicious habits such as excessive gambling or drunkenness, and he should not be a violent man."

"Well I would demand a great deal more from my husband than that," Lizzy countered. "He should be tall, dark and handsome, with broad shoulders and a deep voice. He should be intelligent, well-read and interested in the world around him. He should be kind, generous and thoughtful. Most of all, he should be someone whom I respect and who respects me, who is willing for me to be a partner in all parts of his life. Also, he should have a sense of humor. I could not bear being married to someone I could not laugh with."

"You have just described Mr. Darcy," Jane exclaimed.

"Indeed, I have," Lizzy answered with a blush, thinking of Fitzwilliam.

"You must miss him a great deal," Charlotte offered consolingly. "I know his death was not a surprise, but that would not make it easy." Lizzy felt guilty that it had not been the man who had given her his name whom she thought of when she thought about what she would want in a husband. She also considered how truly blessed she had been to have been married to a good man, and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Thankfully, Tilly Bennet offered a distraction by asking, "Can I marry Papa?" The room filled with laughter.

While the ladies were gathered in Lizzy's room discussing the qualities they desired in prospective marriage partners, Fitzwilliam sought out John Lucas for a not entirely unrelated conversation.

"Lucas, I hope you've been enjoying your time here so far. I am sorry business has kept me occupied so much of the time."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I would naturally prefer your company, but there is plenty to occupy me."

"I should have plenty of time the next few days."

"Good! Perhaps you'd have some time to help me with my fencing technique?"

"Certainly."

The two men then stared awkwardly at one another, each of them, unbeknownst to the other, wishing to address the same topic but unsure how to introduce it.

"Has Miss Lucas been enjoying herself?" Fitzwilliam finally asked.

"She has. She is very happy to spend time with Mrs. Darcy. I do think she is hopeful of seeing some of the friends she met when she stayed here before. I know dinner parties aren't possible, but do you think it might be possible for her to see them some other way?"

"I would see know reason Miss Lucas should not call on her friends." For most acquaintances, this approach would be fine, but naturally Charlotte could not simply call upon the gentleman she favored, so Darcy asked, "Was there perhaps a certain gentleman she hoped to meet?"

"I don't like to be a gossip, Darcy, and I don't really know what the truth of the matter is. However, if there is a chance that Charlotte is attached to this man, I would really appreciate it if you could engineer a chance encounter."

"Who is it?'

"Thomas Winfrey. When my sister came home from her previous visit, she mentioned having had many interesting conversations with him and enjoying his company. My parents are convinced she thought of him as a marriage prospect, but that may be all in their minds. That's why I'd like it to seem unintentional when they meet again." Darcy rubbed his chin a moment before responding.

"Winfrey? I'd not have guessed that. He's probably twenty years her senior, but he's a good man and it would be a good match for her. I do have some business with him. It might have been handled through correspondence, but I am sure he wouldn't mind coming down here if I ask him too. And once he's here, I'm sure he'd stay for dinner, and perhaps even stay the night."

"Thanks, Darcy."

"My pleasure. Now how about we find those foils now."

Later that evening, Fitzwilliam sent a message to Winfrey Manor, asking Mr. Winfrey to please come by to discuss a particular matter. Mr. Winfrey sent a reply the next day, saying that it would be convenient for him to come three days hence, and mightn't he bring his eldest niece, who was eager to be in Mrs. Darcy's company again. Fitzwilliam naturally replied that Miss Fairfax was welcome.

The evening Mr. Winfrey would be at Pemberley would also be the first evening Mrs. Darcy would dine in company since her accident. In order to celebrate the event, she invited Mrs. Whistler and Mr. Jenkins to join the dinner. Such a party might be pushing the boundaries of what would be considered proper for widows in mourning; however, Mr. Jenkins as minister was considered the authority on the matter, and he saw no harm in it.

When the evening of the dinner came, Miss Lucas prepared herself with extra care, and although she did not confess any particular reason for the effort, the Bennet ladies were eager to assist her. As a result of all their efforts, the ladies agreed that, although she was not pretty in the traditional sense, Charlotte looked quite attractive.

Mrs. Darcy also worked to look especially well that night. Her reasoning was simply that if she looked well, people might not notice her infirmity as much. She had taken a few steps with assistance, but even these were taken with great difficulty. For someone who was a strong walker, being incredibly weak was not easy to accept. Nevertheless, Lizzy was determined to make the most of her situation, and with the help of her sisters and friend she had extensively toured Pemberley house in the Bath chair, and more importantly, she had been able to visit the gardens and enjoy the sunshine. Now she was determined to excel as a hostess, despite being still an invalid. The other ladies, noticing Lizzy's extra effort, debated amongst themselves whether it was Mr. Lucas or Mr. Jenkins whose eye she hoped to catch. Kitty secretly prayed it was not Mr. Lucas, for she felt she could not possibly compete with Lizzy.

That evening, Mr. Winfrey spent a good deal of time in conversation, and they canvassed a great many subjects, but while Mr. Winfrey clearly enjoyed Charlotte's company, there was no evidence that he had considered her as anything more than a friend. Charlotte, nonetheless, was a little more forward than her usual wont, and she would not yet relinquish hope of securing him.

As all matchmakers tend to eventually discover, Cupid's arrow tends to land in unexpected locations. While Mr. Winfrey was in no way inspired to pay his addresses to Miss Lucas, Mr. Jenkins was quite taken with Martha Fairfax, and she was equally enamored of him. Mrs. Darcy noticed the minister's interest in her friend and was pleased by it, albeit a small part of her was disappointed that he had not favored one of her sisters.

Fitzwilliam did not notice Mr. Jenkins interest, as he was too busy watching John Lucas acting attentively toward Mrs. Darcy. Lucas had not spemt time with Lizzy in a long time, and though he had always liked her, he had been astounded by her womanliness. He quickly became infatuated with his childhood friend. Fitzwilliam did not like watching another man admire Mrs. Darcy; that must be because he had promised his father to protect her, or so he told himself. He searched his mind for reasons that Lucas would be an unsuitable husband for Mrs. Darcy, and the only one he could find was the man's youth, which was a problem time would remedy.

Kitty Bennet also jealously watched Lucas pay court to Lizzy; however, she did not watch for long, but pleaded a headache and excused herself from company before dinner was half over. Fitzwilliam wished he could do the same, but since he could not, he spent the better part of the evening speaking of books with Mr. Bennet, which which was not an unpleasant use of the evening.

Before she and her uncle departed Pemberley Miss Fairfax, who had noticed Miss Lucas' interest in her Mr. Winfrey, extended an invitation for Miss Lucas, Miss Bennet, and Miss Mary to come and spend a few days with her at Winfrey Manor. To everyone's surprise, Mr. Bennet reluctantly agreed that the ladies might go. Mr. Bennet had not let his daughter's travel anywhere without him since Lizzy's marriage, so it seemed odd that he would allow them to stay in the home of near strangers. He offered no explanation for his unusual decision, so it is not known why he chose to act as he did.

Elizabeth was happy for her sisters and friend, but though she understood that she was nowhere near well enough to travel, a part of her felt hurt and frustrated about being left behind. Elizabeth channeled her frustrations into her mission to regain her strength as swiftly as possible. Each day she did the absolute maximum of what the doctor would allow, regardless of how much pain it caused or how tired she became.

Fitzwilliam would have liked to have spent more time at Elizabeth's side as she learned to walk again. However, it was clear that his assistance was unnecessary since Kitty, Lydia, and Mr. Bennet were all constantly at hand to aid Elizabeth in whatever way they might. Thus, for a few days Darcy spent most of his free time with Lucas.

John Lucas needed to return to Cambridge only a few days after his sister's departure for Winfrey Manor. However, he and Fitzwilliam crammed as much entertainment into those days as possible. They rode, hunted, fished, and fenced. They even tried a round or two at boxing, though neither man was an adept pugilist. Darcy relished the feeling of being a carefree gentleman for a short time, and he enjoyed the younger man's company so much that he could not resent Lucas for his interest in Elizabeth. Admittedly, in the back of Darcy's mind, he was constantly evaluating Lucas as a potential suitor for Mrs. Darcy, and though he could not name why, he was convinced that Lucas was somehow lacking in this respect. He did not set out to make a mental image of Mrs. Darcy's ideal future husband, but if he had, his image would have been startlingly similar to himself.

Shortly after Lucas' departure, Fitzwilliam travelled to London in part to handle some business but even more to visit Georgiana and ensure that she had settled back in to her school; he remembered how difficult school had been after his mother's death and how insensitive some of his classmates had been. He was relieved to find that Georgiana seemed to be coping well. She had grown especially reliant on her friend Sarah Fairfax, who had suffered the death of her father and also of her younger sister, Betsy, and therefore, understood Georgiana's pain.

When he wasn't visiting with his sister, Fitzwilliam mostly kept to himself, since his mourning forbade him attending social functions. He did call on a few close friends, like Bingley, and he had dinner with the Gardiner's more than once. Nevertheless, Fitzwilliam spent most of his evenings at home. He had never minded being alone before, but he was experiencing an unfamiliar sort of loneliness this time, namely he was longing for Elizabeth's company. He missed the companionable meals they had shared, the fun times that had had together, and even the afternoons discussing business. Indeed, he had not missed anyone half so much since his first term at Eton, when he experienced his first separation from his parents. He wondered when Elizabeth's friendship had become so necessary to his happiness; he also wondered if he would have felt so close to Georgiana if she had been closer to his own age.

When Fitzwilliam received a letter from Elizabeth, his excitement was almost palpable. He hastily tore open the letter, eager to see what she had written.

_Dear Darcy,_

_Thank you for sending me a letter informing me of your safe arrival. After my family had such an adventuresome journey, I could not help worrying that some trouble would befall you. _

_My mother has gone against the advice of both the doctor and the midwife, and has been up and about the last two days. She told me that the midwife at Longbourn always insisted that she would heal faster if she did not stay in bed. Mrs. Smith seems to think the opposite is true, but Mama is not likely to abandon what has already worked successfully six times. _

_Kitty and Lydia have been continuing to escort me about the house in my fancy chair, though they are less eager now that the novelty has worn off. Thankfully, I am walking much better now, and I believe that by the time you return I shall be able to walk from my chambers to the dining room without assistance. _

_Papa has been talking about returning to Longbourn soon. He says he has got some new ideas for improving the estate, and he is eager to implement them before the weather turns cold. However, since Ginny is not yet a fortnight old, she certainly cannot travel yet. He may decide to return home alone. I know that Papa is concerned about having so many ladies travel without any gentlemen, so he may return to escort Mama and the girls home. I have assured him that we will provide a contingent of outriders either way._

_Papa has been almost a different person. He has been very respectful, and it is clear to me that he regrets his actions in the past. Mama has been more respectful as well; I credit you entirely with that change. It seems that she considers my having garnered the approval of "such a handsome, wealthy man" to be an accomplishment of the highest order. _

_On an unrelated note, I received a letter from Mrs. Templeton today. She indicated that she will return to Pemberley once all of the Bennets have departed. She does seem to be enjoying her time with her friend. She mentioned that Lord Matlock had called on her there and seemed to be confused for his reason. Do you think he is trying to court her? Could you imagine Mrs. Templeton as your aunt? I imagine I am reading far too much into what was surely just a polite visit._

_I suppose I ought to finish this letter before I bankrupt you with the postage. I miss you dearly. Even though I have plenty of people here to keep me company. Whenever I read something interesting or hear something funny I cannot help wonder what you would think and imagine what you might say. I expect you have been so busy you haven't had time to miss me at all. _

_Your friend,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Fitzwilliam felt himself smiling as he read Elizabeth's letter, feeling happy that she also missed him. He did find it curious that Matlock had called on Mrs. Templeton. He knew that his uncle had been know to enjoy the company of certain widows in the past, and he wondered if that my the gentleman's motivation now. He could hardly address such a topic with Elizabeth.

_My dear friend,_

_Mrs. Darcy, you are utterly wrong. I miss you far more than you might expect. I shall not elaborate on that point lest you accuse me of being a sentimental fool._

_My time here is not nearly as exciting as you might think. I have not been in society much, though to be honest, I prefer it that way. I have found that people treat me differently than they used to. I am not certain whether that is because I am now considered fully an adult or if it is because I am master of my own estate. I am not certain that I like the deference, though I understand that the deference is no more than is my due as Master of Pemberley. _

_I have had several people ask if I will come to London for the season. I keep replying that I am undecided. My mourning period will be over by then, but yours will not, so I doubt you will want to be in town. _

_Given the length of your missive, I feel that I ought to write more, but unless you care to here about some tedious business meetings, I really haven't much to say._

_Yours,_

_Darcy_

About a week later Darcy received Elizabeth's reply.

_Mon cher ami,_

_I could not think of a way to improve upon the substance of your address, but as you know, everything is more sophisticated when it is written in French. Honestly, though, at the moment I am questioning how dear a friend I am, for you were quite dishonest with me in your last letter! Indeed, you claimed to have nothing of interest to write about, but I now have three letters to prove your untruth._

_First, I have received a letter from my Uncle Gardiner, informing me of the birth of my new cousin, whom they have named Elizabeth and intend to call Beth. I know you are aware of this momentous news, for my uncle tells me that when you came to call you even had the chance to hold my namesake. _

_Secondly, Caroline Bingley sent me a long rambling letter in which she told me of your astounding victory in a chess match against Mr. Hurst's father, who according to her, is quite renown for his skill in the game._

_And lastly, and perhaps the greatest excitement you failed to mention, Lady Hudson wrote to me that she saw you helping a gentleman whose curricle had overturned in the middle of a busy street. I can only assume you were witness to the accident. _

_So you see, my friend, you have been holding back from me for whatever nefarious purposes. Perhaps you have allowed all that deference go to your head. Should you wish to receive my forgiveness, I expect a longer letter in the mail. _

_I considered offering the retribution for your offense of giving you a similar missive to the one you sent me, but I am incapable of such cruelty. Thus, I will inform you that a great deal has happened here in your absence. _

_My father has returned to Longbourn, taking Miss Flanigan and the twins with him. I believe he chose to take them so that the rest of the family would be able to travel in a single carriage when they finally arrive home. Their departure changes little here, since Papa spent most of his time in the library and Milly and Tilly spent most of their time in the nursery. The biggest difference is that Kitty and Lydia do not have the governess present to check their behavior. They have been rather wild and adventurous, but haven't got up to any truly dreadful mischief. _

_Mama and Mrs. Smith had quite a row yesterday. In the end, Mrs. Smith said she would not continue to look after Mama anymore if Mama kept insisting on defying her orders and getting out of bed. Mama has never minded staying in bed when it was recommended in the past, but she has been trapped in her room for an awfully long time, and I heartily sympathize._

_Ginny continues to grow more adorable each day. I swear she smiled at me this morning, though everyone tells me she is too young and cannot possibly have done it. It will be hard for me when my family leaves and I will not be able to see her daily and watch the way she is changing. I do hope at least that I will be able to see my sisters more often now than in the past._

_I barely hear from Jane and Mary, but I gather they are having a delightful time at Winfrey Manor. Their letters to me were even more brief than yours. _

_I am continuing to walk more each day. Today I walked the full length of the main hall without aid. The doctor says that tomorrow I may walk in the garden. _

_With Fondest Regards,_

_Elizabeth Darcy._

Fitzwilliam chuckled when he read Elizabeth's reply. He easily recognized her accusations of cruelty as the teasing they were, but he understood that her request for a longer letter was sincere, even if her manner of requesting it was facetious.

_My dear friend,_

_I did not know that we were in a competition regarding the address of our letters. I might try, I suppose, to best you, but I have decided to let you claim the victory. That shall be my penance for not writing as long a letter as you would wish. _

_I have a perfect excuse for not having mentioned your namesake in my previous note, for Beth Gardiner had not made her grand entrance into the world until after I had posted your letter. Now there is no need for me to describe her, since I am sure your uncle has provided a most satisfactory depiction._

_As to my chess victory against the elder Mr. Hurst, I did not find it noteworthy, for he was not half as challenging an opponent as you. I was doubtful about the claim that he is a noted champion, but Bingley assures me that it is so. Perhaps it was a bad day for him. It is too bad that you cannot participate in all the chess tourneys in town, I am sure that you would best a great many of the supposed masters._

_Lastly, I did not mention the carriage incident because it was rather an embarrassment. I happened to be the cause of the accident. My thoughts were preoccupied and I forgot to check for vehicles before stepping into the street, so I did not see the curricle. The driver, thankfully saw me, and swerved out of my way, but unfortunately his quick maneuver caused his equipage to become unbalanced. Thus, my helping the man was really the least I could do._

_Oddly, enough I had met the man before. I scarce remembered him, though I am sure I will never forget the day we met. His name is Bender, and he works closely with the archbishop of Canterbury. I believe he only remembers me because he was there at Cambridge the day I was accused of bringing a girl to my room. At the time of the accident, I gave Mr. Bender my card, and told him to send the bill for the repairs to his carriage to me. I was not expecting to hear from him again except to receive his bill. However, Mr. Bender called on me two days ago, and informed me that the archbishop himself wished to make my acquaintance. Apparently Bender told him my story, as much of it as he knew, and he also expressed his respect for my character. I was astounded that such a small acquaintance could cause Mr. Bender to give such a glowing recommendation of me as to pique the interest of Lord Canterbury. _

_I discovered when I did meet the archbishop that it was my connection to Matlock that truly piqued his interest. It seems that there is a bill which he wishes for Parliament to pass, and he hopes that I may be able to convince my uncle to support it. I promised that I would mention the subject to Lord Matlock, but I doubt my influence is worth much in this sort of matter. Regardless, I had an interesting conversation with the archbishop, and perhaps I flatter myself, but I rather believe I gave him a good impression of me._

_I plan to see the Bingley's tonight. They have invited me to join them for a family dinner. When I last saw Miss Bingley, she made me promise to give you her regards, and she told me you are the most delightful person she knows. Am I not quite certain what to think of Miss Bingley. She seems to be an amiable and intelligent young lady; however, we have no common interests. _

_Is this letter long enough for your tastes, my dear? If not, please tell me what I must say to satisfy you. I assure you that whatever you desire shall be said._

_Fondly,_

_Darcy_

Fitzwilliam grinned as he finished the letter, imagining the reply he would receive in a few days. Unfortunately, the letter he received in reply was not the friendly note he hoped for, but instead a desperate cry of alarm.

Fitzwilliam,

Please come home! I don't know what to do, and I need your help.

Elizabeth

**Author's Note: I am sorry that my posting has been so sporadic lately. I thank all of you who have taken the time to leave reviews. There have been some questions/comments in the reviews that I would like to address. **

**-Bed rest was a commonly prescribed remedy in the nineteenth century. Unfortunately, it often caused more problems than it solved such as blood clots, atrophy and bedsores. For those who think Elizabeth's time in bed is excessive, I would like to remind you that during this time period blood letting and drinking various types of urine were also commonly prescribed. (Incidentally, most doctors at this time recommended that a woman stay in bed for several weeks after giving birth).**

**-The wheelchair as we know it was not invented until 1869. There were chairs with wheels on them, most popularly the Bath chair, but these would not have elevated the legs as a modern wheelchair does. **

**-Several readers have requested that I publish this when it is finished. That is my intention. I have not decided if I wish to shorten the story significantly when I publish, and if I do which parts I should leave out. I would love to hear recommendations from my readers. Are certain parts boring? Are certain parts meaningful?**


	58. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Immediately after sending the letter to Fitzwilliam, Lizzy began to question whether it was the right thing to do. On the one hand, she believed that Fitzwilliam would be thankful she had contacted him for help, and on the other, she worried that he would be angry that she expected his assistance in a matter that was clearly not his responsibility.

In truth, Lizzy had not been able to consider anything rationally or calmly ever since Mr. Jenkins' visit. The minister had come to call unexpectedly one afternoon, having ridden furiously from Winfrey Manor, and not having stopped at home to remove the sweat and dust from the road. Lizzy had been more than a little surprised to see him; she had known of his intention to visit Winfrey Manor that afternoon since he had borrowed a horse from Pemberley's stables to make the call.

"Mr. Jenkins, what brings you here? Is someone unwell? Is aught the matter with my sisters?"

"No one is unwell, but yes something is the matter. Lord Blakely is at Winfrey Manor." Lizzy's eyes widened.

"I know the man is a rake, and not an associate I'd choose for my sisters, but I cannot imagine his mere presence enough to cause you such alarm." Mr. Jenkins knew that he needed to convince Mrs. Darcy of the seriousness of the situation.

"Mr. Darcy has told you nothing of my sisters experience with that man, has he?" Elizabeth was perplexed.

"No. You mean Lord Blakely has done something to Mrs. Whistler?"

"It's something of a long story, and I won't go into too much detail. First, please promise me that you will not share the substance of this story with anyone."

"You may count on my secrecy." Jenkins then related the basic facts of his sister's tale. It was not a tale suitable for anyone to hear, and certainly not for a lady, so Jenkins did not give the most lurid details. He did not think Mrs. Darcy needed to know that his sister had been repeatedly brutalized and then sold to a brothel; knowing that Blakely had convinced Miss Jenkins to elope, forced his attentions on her, and then left her destitute was shocking enough. Nevertheless, although Elizabeth did find the story shocking, she could not understand Mr. Jenkins sense of urgency.

"I can sympathize with Mrs. Whistler, but it seems that he only mistreated her after giving her a great deal of attention. I would think I should warn my sisters, and remove them from the situation, but surely they cannot be in danger simply residing in the same house with Lord Blakely for a few days."

"When I arrived at Winfrey Manor, I was received by Mr. Winfrey and by Mrs. Fairfax, who informed me that Miss Fairfax was not available to see me. It was clear that Mrs. Fairfax does not approve of me as a suitor for her daughter. She sought to discourage my interest by informing me that Miss Fairfax has been spending a great deal of time with Lord Blakely, and she implied that she expects an understanding to be announced between them soon. I was naturally worried about this. Mr. Winfrey saw my reaction and he assumed it was a simple matter of jealousy, so when I was about to depart, he took me aside and informed me that that his sister was mistaken, and that Lord Blakely seemed to be attached to your sister, and that he had been spending a great deal of time trying to win her."

"And Jane trusts everyone! But she would never agree to anything improper."

"I thought the same thing and I wasn't overly concerned, but as I was leaving I came upon Blakely with your sister Mary -"

"Mary's not even out yet!"

"I know."

"And she is one of the most morally upright people I know."

"I would have said the same of my sister."

"So you think Lord Blakely is interested in Mary."

"I don't think it. I know it."

"How?"

"When I came upon them, he was kissing her."

"Good God!" Elizabeth paused a moment, "And she was letting him?" Mr. Jenkins' cheeks were pink as he wondered how to tell Mrs. Darcy that her sister was not only allowing the kiss, but returning it with equal fervency."

"Yes. I would say she seemed happy with the situation."

Elizabeth spoke in her sister's defense, "Mary would never allow a man to kiss her if she did not have an understanding with him." Mr. Jenkins looked directly and steadily into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Exactly, Mrs. Darcy." Elizabeth looked back at Mr. Jenkins and allowed comprehension to sweep over her.

"How, Mr. Jenkins? How could they have been spending so much time together that he could gain her hand or even her affections in such a short time?"

"I do not know, Mrs. Darcy, but I suggest you demand that your sisters return here immediately, and that you contact your father."

"I am not sure demanding their immediate return is prudent. On the one hand, it seems to be the obvious thing to do, but on the other, I'm afraid that a swift removal might actually give Lord Blakely an advantage in convincing her to elope."

"You know your sister better than I do."

"But apparently not as well as I thought."

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss the situation with your mother?"

"No, I do not want my mother to know that a viscount is interested in my sister. I'm afraid she would not take my word that Lord Blakely is not to be trusted."

"I see. Well, Mrs. Darcy, if there is anything more I can do to help, please let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins."

Once the parson had departed, Elizabeth had hastily scrawled her note to Fitzwilliam, begging for his help. After she had sent the letter, she began to question herself.

Fitzwilliam had raced to Pemberley upon receiving Elizabeth's note. He rode as fast as he could, and made as brief of stops as possible. Thus, he arrived far sooner than Elizabeth believed possible. When one of the servants informed her that Darcy had been spotted coming over the ridge, she rushed out to meet him. As soon as Darcy had dismounted, Elizabeth flung herself into his arms.

"Tell me what is wrong, Elizabeth," Fitzwilliam asked, while using his handkerchief to wipe away tears from her cheeks. "Is it your mother?"

"No, Mama is well. It is Mary."

"What has happened to Miss Mary? Was there some sort of accident?" Darcy asked, wondering why Elizabeth had not asked him to bring a physician from London.

"Nothing like that at all. I cannot honestly say if this is better or worse, Fitzwilliam."

"What has happened?" Fitzwilliam asked, his compassion and concern evident in his manner.

Such a flood of words poured forth from Elizabeth's mouth that Darcy had to ask her to repeat herself twice before he understood the situation. Once he grasped what he was being told, Darcy announced that he would ride immediately to Winfrey Manor.

"I will speak to Lord Blakely and to your sister and find out, as well as I can, precisely what is between them. I am thankful that you asked me to come." Elizabeth was relieved that Darcy was not irritated with her for pulling him away from town. She stepped back from Darcy's arms to look into his face, and she smiled up at him. He immediately felt the loss of her presence in his embrace, but did not dare to draw her close again.

"Thank you, Darcy."

"I am at your service, Mrs. Darcy. After all, am I not your sworn protector?" Elizabeth felt hurt by the reminder that Fitzwilliam was protecting her because he had promised his father he would. She wanted his devotion for her own sake, and was disappointed to know that he considered helping her a duty. If she had further analyzed the situation, she might have realized that a sense of duty would have brought Fitzwilliam back to Pemberley, but that alone would not have caused him to race through the night without stopping to rest. She could not have imagined that reminding himself of his promise to his father allowed him to feel justified in his devotion to Elizabeth.

Fitzwilliam gazed into Elizabeth's eyes, and he saw the disappointment there, mixing with sorrow and worry. Though he did not see himself as a cause of Elizabeth's disappointment, he wanted to wash all traces of any negative feeling away, and replace them with gaiety and merriment. The best way to accomplish such a goal would be to ensure Miss Mary's safety; thus, he bid the lady farewell, and rushed off to the stables to acquire a fresh mount.

When he did finally ride away from Pemberley, he noticed Mrs. Darcy standing on the hill awaiting him, a small bundle in her hands.

"Darcy!" She called out, unaware she had already been sighted.

"Yes, madam?" Fitzwilliam asked, since her unexpected appearance stoked his curiosity.

"I have some provisions for you, so that you might at least eat on your way." Darcy swung down and grabbed the hastily prepared lunch. That Elizabeth had thought to take care of his hunger was even more satisfying to him than the meal itself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy. I am hungry, but I did not want to waste the time it would take to stop and eat. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"It's the least I could do for my gallant knight." Although unaware of it himself, Darcy held himself a little more erect, and puffed up with pride at the thought of being Mrs. Darcy's hero.

Elizabeth watched him as he remounted the stallion. Her eyes followed him as he rode away until he had vanished from sight. For a few short minutes Elizabeth allowed herself to indulge in the fantasy that she was _his_ Mrs. Darcy, but then she pushed the thoughts away, knowing that it was dangerous to spend too much time dwelling on what could never be.

When Elizabeth returned to the house, Lydia immediately rushed toward her.

"Lizzy, why did Mr. Darcy leave so quickly? He didn't even say hello!"

"Oh, Lydia, he has some urgent business to attend. I expect he'll return tomorrow."

"Urgent business?" Lydia had, in fact, seen her sister in Darcy's arms, and she was extremely confused. "Why did he come here if he was only going to stay a few minutes?"

"I really cannot tell you."

"Is this related to Mr. Jenkins visit the other day. You've been acting oddly since then."

"Lydia, I think you may be too observant. Yes, it is related. I cannot offer details, though." It probably would have been best to have given Lydia a little more of the truth, for her imagination had conjured a completely incorrect scenario. She guessed that Mr. Jenkins had importuned her sister in some way, and that Mr. Darcy had returned to confront the offending parson.

While Lydia was attempting to fish for information from Elizabeth, Darcy was riding as fast as could he could, arriving at Winfrey Manor covered in dust and sweat. He would have liked to immediately charge up to Lord Blakely, but he knew such an action would encourage gossip, so instead when he came to the door, he requested the master of the manor.

Winfrey spoke warmly to Fitzwilliam ",Darcy, I was not aware you had returned from London. Have you come about the pony?" For a moment confusion descended upon Darcy until he recalled a particular conversation from Winfrey's visit to Pemberley.

"Well, I do need to spoil my aunts." Winfrey laughed.

"I can have one of the servants take you out to see her now, or if you don't mind waiting an hour or so, I'll accompany you to the stables myself."

"I don't mind the wait. I was hoping to visit with Miss Bennet and Miss Mary while I am here. Do you know where I might find them?"

"The ladies have all gone to the village to purchase some fripperies. However, my sister's stepson and his good friend, Lord Blakely, are in the billiard room. I am sure they'd enjoy your company. Lord Blakely speaks very highly of you, and even more so of Mrs. Darcy." Fitzwilliam could not help furrowing his brow; it troubled him that Blakely had been speaking of him as though they were great friends, but it troubled him even more to know that Blakely thought well of Lizzy.

"Well, then I shall leave you to your work and find the gentlemen. I think I remember where the billiard room is."

Darcy paused in in the hall to gather his wits before entering the billiard room. When heard the men speaking, he engaged in an activity he normally thought was an abhorrent practice: intentional eavesdropping. Standing in the hall and hearing them, Fitzwilliam felt that listening to the gentlemen when they thought themselves unobserved might provide more information than an interrogation. Having decided to listen to the conversation, Fitzwilliam crouched down on the floor in the hall and pretended to be retying his boot. From this position he heard a great deal; some of which he would have rather left unheard.

"...and I just want to touch them." Darcy did not know which of the gentlemen was talking, he could not recall either gentleman's voice.

"Of course, I wondered what intrigued you, for it certainly wasn't her face." Darcy assumed they were speaking of Mary Bennet, and that the first voice had been Blakely's; he clenched his fists.

"She is not so bad. A little plain, perhaps, but not at all ugly, and her figure more than makes up for that as I said. Not that I'll ever have a chance to do more than fantasize." Darcy's ire increased, as he believed that Blakely had every intention of acting on his desires with Miss Mary, regardless of what he told his friend.

"What do you mean? I'm sure you could convince her to have a little fun."

"I don't dare. Haven't you seen the way she's practically throwing herself at Winfrey!" Confusion beset Darcy until he comprehended that he had misinterpreted the entire conversation. They had not been speaking of Miss Mary but of Miss Lucas, and the first voice belonged to Fairfax.

"Well, maybe you can have a go at her after she's your aunt."

"Blake!"

"I'm just teasing you. But why are you spending so much time flirting with Miss Lucas then?" Darcy remembered the crass way Blakely had once spoken of Mrs. Darcy, and he did not think Blakely was teasing at all.

"I'm trying to make the old man jealous, so he'll get around to proposing, but it does not seem to be at all effective."

"I had wondered why you were bestowing your attentions upon Miss Lucas rather than Miss Bennet."

"Miss Bennet is one of the most beautiful women I have ever known. From what I can tell she is genuinely a good person, too. If she had more wealth and connections, I'd consider making her an offer, but it would seem wrong to trifle with her." Fitzwilliam was thankful that at least one of the men had some scruples.

"I am glad you feel that way. I might have to challenge you if you dishonored her." Darcy snorted, but thankfully neither of the men heard.

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing." Fitzwilliam could hear the incredulity in Fairfax's voice.

"You're probably right. I'd be more likely to hire someone to slit your throat in your sleep." Fairfax laughed, but Darcy gathered from Blakely's tone that the viscount was entirely serious.

"Why would it matter to you? When have you ever cared about a woman's honor?"

"I don't. I could not care less about how much Jane Bennet suffers except that if she were harmed in any way, it would hurt Mrs. Darcy."

"Mrs. Darcy?" Fairfax's astonishment was clear in his voice.

"There is no finer lady in all of England, perhaps in all the world; furthermore, I owe her a debt which can never be repaid." It startled Fitzwilliam to know that the man he most loathed held the same view of Elizabeth as his own. He also wondered what sort of debt Blakely felt he owed.

"So when you said all those things about Mrs. Darcy last night you were being sincere? Here I thought it was all a ploy to get under her sister's skirts."

"Be careful what you say about Miss Mary; she will be my wife." From everything Blakely had said, Darcy comprehended that the viscount was sincere in his intentions toward Mary Bennet. He did not know whether to be relieved or horrified.

"I do not understand you, man. If Mrs. Darcy is the paragon you seem to believe, and if you admire her as much as I think you do, why would you not seek to marry her, not her sister?" Darcy waited for Blakely's answer with bated breath, though he could not have explained why it mattered so much to him.

"If I had even the slightest hope of a chance at winning Mrs. Darcy's hand, I would put my whole soul into the effort." Fitzwillim doubted that Blakely had a soul, and he thanked God that Blakely was convinced not to pursue Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam was fairly certain he would have had murder on his conscience otherwise.

Fairfax, scoffing at Blakely's statement of regard, replied, "it's not as though she's so handsome or so wealthy that she would refuse a viscount, especially once you've exercised all of your charm."

"I _could_ make her fall in love with me," Blakely stated with absolute confidence, "but it would be no use." There was a long pause before he continued, "Don't raise your eyebrows at me!"

"I am sorry, Blake," Fairfax answered with a chuckle. "Obviously you don't fear failure to obtain her father's consent, or you'd not be pursuing her sister. In any case, she does not need his consent, since she is a widow."

"Were you not paying any attention?" anger seeped from Blakely's voice as he spoke. "You were there when Miss Bennet told us that Mrs. Darcy had vowed to her husband on his deathbed that she would not marry without his son's consent. She is not the sort of woman who would break a deathbed promise! If she were, she would not be the woman I love."

Without thinking, Fitzwilliam leaped to his feet and entered the billiard room, announcing his presence by proclaiming, "I don't believe you know what love is! I doubt there's a man alive worthy to be Elizabeth's husband, but you -you aren't even worthy of emptying her chamber pot!"

The two men stared at one another intensely, communicating more in their silence, than they even knew themselves. The tension between them was palpable. Finally, Blakely broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, Darcy?"


	59. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Fitzwilliam saw no need to prevaricate, so when Lord Blakely asked why he was at Winfrey Manor, he replied "I am here because Mrs. Darcy learned of your involvement with her sister and is unhappy with the situation." Blakely's surprise at these words was evident.

Once a rather discomfited Mr. Fairfax excused himself, Blakely walked to the door and closed it, "We wouldn't want any eavesdroppers now, "Would we?"

"I will not apologize for listening to your conversation. I had a feeling you'd be more honest with your friend than with me." Darcy tried to keep a stoic expression as spoke, although Blakely's jab, had angered him, even though he had been guilty of the offense.

"Since you were listening, you must know that my intentions are entirely honorable where Mary is concerned," Blakely replied with a dismissive tone.

"Your definition of honor is quite different from mine, so you'll have to give me a lot more before I am satisfied."

"I don't have to give you anything."

"You are right. You owe me no explanations. I think I will simply take the Miss Bennets back to Pemberley today. I am sure that once I explain to Miss Mary and to her father exactly what sort of man you are, there will be no chance of you marrying her anyhow."

"I cannot believe that a man with seven daughters to marry off and an entailed estate would reject a viscount." Fitzwilliam wanted to immediately discount this assertion, but he did not know Mr. Bennet well enough to do it. After all, had not Elizabeth been allowed to marry a much older man with whom Mr. Bennet had no acquaintance. Of course, allowing one's daughter to marry a man of unknown character was a far cry from allowing marriage to a man of known dissolute character.

"You may be right. I do have to wonder, though, if you are so concerned for Mrs. Darcy, why you think it would not harm her to have her sister married to the scum of the earth."

"You may think I am scum, but I doubt the lovely lady does." Fitzwilliam did not know precisely how much Elizabeth knew or exactly how low her opinion of Lord Blakely was, but Elizabeth had sent for him, so it must be quite poor. Knowing that gave Fitzwilliam strength to remain calm in his response to his adversary.

"I believe she knows much more than you suspect."

"I can perfectly picture that conversation; 'My dear stepmother, I must warn you that Lord Blakely is not a good person.' 'Why do you say that?' 'Because this woman I bought told me he had mistreated her.' Do you not realize that such a revelation would reflect even more poorly on you than on me?"  
Fitzwilliam blanched at the thought of Mrs. Darcy knowing just how he had come to make Miss Jenkins's acquaintance; his having ever having entered that brothel felt like a betrayal of Mrs. Darcy; furthermore, the thought that she might think ill of him stung. Nevertheless, he also longed for her to know the whole story, wanted her to understand all his thoughts and motivations. Fitzwilliam had always been a private person; he had never wished for anyone to see the innermost workings of his heart and mind, and yet now he wished to lay them bare for Elizabeth. Of course, Fitzwilliam did not stop to analyze his jumbled thoughts and feelings, instead he blustered his way through his conversation with Blakely.

"You are deluded," Fitzwilliam declared. Blakely laughed at the insult; he had seen distress briefly flit across Darcy's countenance, and he believed himself to have the upper hand.

"Can we not dispense with the insults and have a frank discussion?"

"Very well, you can start by telling how you decided you wished to wed Miss Mary Bennet. Don't bother with any ridiculous nonsense about her being your soul's mate or you being hopelessly in love with her."

"I want to marry her for Darcy's sake." Blakely delighted in Fitzwilliam's confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"My son needs a mother." Fitzwilliam doubted Blakely could really have such noble intentions, but then he thought who, if his son asks for a fish, will give him a snake? He wasn't ready to except Blakely's claims as truth, but he believed there was at least a slight possibility the man was sincere.

"Ah. I had forgotten your son's name. Your answer tells me why you wish to marry, but not why you have chosen this particular lady."

"The day after our arrival here at Winfrey Manor, I stepped into the nursery to see my son." Fitzwilliam was visibly surprised that Blakely had traveled with a two-year-old. "When I entered I found Miss Mary sitting on the floor playing with Darcy and the two little Fairfax boys. I have seen her with the children several other times, and by our third day here, it was obvious my son had grown quite attached to her. I have had several conversations with the lady. Miss Mary is intelligent, sensible, and accomplished; you would know I was lying if I said I wouldn't prefer Mrs. Darcy, but you and I both know that you would never consent to that match." Darcy looked heavenward and said a silent prayer of thanksgiving that his father had convinced Elizabeth to only marry with his approval.

"How do I know this is not just a ploy to get closer to Elizabeth?"

"You don't know that," Blakely replied with a smirk. "I am honest, though, when I say I want only the best for Mrs. Darcy. I consider making her sister a viscountess a benefit to her."

"And if you were to mistreat, neglect or betray Mrs. Darcy's sister would that be a benefit as well?"  
Lord Blakely silently pondered these words. He had no intention of abusing Mary when she became his wife, but he also had no intention of keeping himself only to one woman for his entire life.

When Blakely's response was not forthcoming, Fitzwilliam only added, "Save your breath. There is nothing that you could say to convince me of your worthiness, but as you have noted, I am not the one who needs convincing." Blakely gulped.

"Do you truly intend to divulge all of the details to Miss Mary and her father?"

"Yes." Blakely sighed, and wondered how he would convince Mary that he had repented of his actions. One might wonder why Lord Blakely did not simply give up and find another young lady, since his attachment to Mary Bennet was neither of great strength nor long duration. Stated simply, once he had set his course, Lord Blakely was not the sort of man who liked to change directions.

"I don't think -" but Fitzwilliam was not to find out what Blakely did not think, for at that moment Mr. Winfrey arrived at the door.

A few minutes later Winfrey had led Darcy to the stables to look at the aforementioned pony, and Blakely had seated himself where he hoped to see the ladies immediately upon their return from the village aiming to speak to Mary before Darcy could.

Blakely's plans were for naught, for though he was able to see the ladies arrival, he was not the first to greet them. Winfrey and Fitzwilliam had been walking the pony when the ladies returned and had met them and escorted them back to the manor.

Having awkward conversations was not a new experience for Fitzwilliam Darcy; over the last few years, he had engaged in more than his fair share of them. Nevertheless, he could not help dreading this conversation with Mary Bennet. He did not know her well enough to anticipate how she would react to his words, and he feared that she would be angry and disbelieving. Still, he knew how much it would hurt Elizabeth if her sister ended up married to such an evil man as Lord Blakely; thus, for Elizabeth's sake he screwed up his courage.

Saying a brief prayer that he would know what to say and that she would listen, Fitzwilliam approached Miss Mary and began a conversation with her. He might have judged better to begin a conversation on inconsequential matters and gradually introduce the subject of Lord Blakely to their discourse; however, by the time Fitzwilliam finally managed to finagle a situation of semi-privacy with Miss Mary, he was too impatient to be circumspect.

"Miss Mary, I did not come here today with the intention of purchasing a pon; in part, I came to speak to you." To say that Mary was puzzled by this declaration would be an understatement.

"Mr. Darcy, what could you possibly have to say to me?" Mary asked him, putting a strong emphasis on the word 'me'. For a brief moment she feared that Fitzwilliam may be intending to declare himself to her, but he did not have the manner of a lover, and the idea of him proposing seemed in every way ridiculous.

"A few days ago, after his visit here, Mr. Jenkins called on Mrs. Darcy to inform her that he had seen you kissing Lord Blakely. Mrs. Darcy is very concerned about you and asked for my help." Mary's countenance displayed her utter mortification at having such a private scene witnessed.

"What you must think of me! I know it was wrong, sir, but when Lord Blakely kissed me, I had just accepted his proposal, and I did not think about propriety." Before she had begun speaking, Mary's cheeks had been red, by the time she finished, the blush had spread across her entire face and down her neck.

"Am I to assume he has only kissed you once?"

"Yes. I told him it was not proper to act thusly until he secures my father's permission at least. He has been a perfect gentleman in every respect since then." It amazed Fitzwilliam that a despicable cad could so effectively don the cloak of respectability. He also thanked God that Jenkins had witnessed that one kiss, for otherwise the cry of alarm might not have been raised.

"Miss Mary, you need not worry that any us think you immoral. We are, however, concerned about you." Mary scrutinized Fitzwilliam and decided that he was in earnest.

"It was not as rash of a decision as it might seem."

"By all means, tell me how you came to accept the proposal of a man you had scarce known a fortnight, and persuade me, if you can, that it was a well thought out move. I need not remind you, I am sure that you are not out in society."

Mary proceeded to tell Darcy, albeit with some stammering and struggling, all about her brief acquaintance with Lord Blakely. Darcy was surprised that she did not speak in romantic terms or dreamy expressions. Indeed, her reasoning for accepting Lord Blakely was far more rational than he could have imagined.

When she had made Lord Blakely's acquaintance, she had been inclined to think well of the man because he obviously adored his son, and was clearly the sort of father who did not ignore his child in favor of other pursuits. Furthermore, when she had learned that Blakely's father had a lifelong friendship with Mr. Darcy, her good opinion was strengthened; she reasoned that Mr. Darcy would not have been friends with a man who was not both moral and respectable, and she expected that if Lord Hudson was such a man, his son would be also. When Blakely spoke of his admiration for Mr. Darcy, for Elizabeth, and even for Fitzwilliam, her assumptions seemed to be confirmed. In addition to this, when Mary heard of Elizabeth's presence at the birth of Blakely's son, she inferred that a great degree of intimacy must subsist between the two families.

"So you see, I felt that it would be safe to accept Lord Blakely's proposal despite having met him so recently because I felt that I could trust his character based on my sister's endorsement," Mary told Fitzwilliam after she had been speaking for quite some time. Then she continued, "I know he cannot possibly be in love with me, as I am not with him, though I do believe that I will come to love him. He has chosen me because he believes I will be a good mother, and I think he is right. I have agreed because it would be foolhardy to refuse a wealthy and titled gentleman when my father's estate is entailed."

"I see," Fitzwilliam replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He hoped that Mary's rational manner of deciding to accept the proposal would make it easier to convince her to break the engagement, but he did not quite know how to broach the subject.

Mary took Fitzwilliam's terse response as evidence that he still believed she had not given her decision due consideration, so she added, "Lizzy did not know your father well when she married him. I know she did not love Mr. Darcy when they married, but she believed he was a good man. Just recently she told us that respect is more important than love in a happy marriage. I believe she is right. Also, I know that I am full young to be marrying, but I am seventeen; that is two years older than Lizzy was."

Wishing to put the young lady at ease, Fitzwilliam replied, "Miss Mary, I admire and respect your ability to treat this situation with mostly objective reasoning," Fitzwilliam answered sincerely. His appreciation for Mary had grown as she spoke, and a strong fraternal affection for her began to blossom in his breast. He now wanted to protect her not just for Elizabeth's sake, but for her own. Curiously, his affection for Mary was of the exact sort he had always felt for Georgiana and which he had lately learned to feel for the younger Bennet girls; it was quite different from the regard he held for Mrs. Darcy.

"So you approve of my decision?" Mary asked, seeming relieved.

"You mistake my meaning." If Fitzwilliam's voice had not been so gentle, Mary would have been vexed by this claim.

"But you said -"

"That your reasoning was sound; however, you have among your assumptions a faulty premise."

"Lizzy said you were a master of debate. I begin to see why. Please just tell me what you are thinking, sir!" Fitzwilliam had received similar accolades in the past, but this praise from Lizzy caused him to blush just a little. He only wished that the outcome of this discussion was of no greater import than the many debates he had entered with the other young men at Cambridge. Thoughts of past debates brought to mind one of his favorite methods of persuasion, which might help Mary to see her error without his direct condemnation of her actions.

"May I ask you a few questions?"

"Certainly?" Fitzwilliam could not help being amused at the discrepancy between Mary's word and her tone, but he schooled his features so that she would not see it.

"Miss Mary, you say that Lord Blakely is a devoted father. Have you seen evidence of his devotion beyond his own words?"

"Oh yes! It is beyond obvious when he is with little Darcy!" Fitzwilliam tried to hide his surprise.

"Are you certain that is not an act for your sake?"

Mary smiled as she provided a an answer. "A man may fake affection for a child to impress a woman. However, a child recognizes falsity. If Blakely's devotion were a temporary act, Darcy would not ask constantly for his 'Pa' or cry when ever his father went away. Children sense feigned affection and recoil from it." Fitzwilliam knew enough about children that he had to agree.

"A good bit of wisdom there, I suppose."

"I don't believe you've met little Darcy, have you?" Thinking of the little boy made Mary enthusiastic and almost effusive.

"No, I've not had that pleasure." If Mary had known Fitzwilliam better, his manner would have told her that he did not expect the experience to be at all pleasurable.

"He is truly the handsomest child I have ever seen." Mary paused. "But please do not tell Mama I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me, Miss Mary. It seems that Blakely is a much different sort of father than his own was. Has Blakely spoken much of his father?" Mary thought back over their conversations, and was astonished to recall that Lord Hudson had rarely been mentioned except in relation to his friendship with Mr. Darcy.

"I cannot say that he has." This was the answer Darcy expected, and he acknowledged it with a simple nod.

"Have you any thoughts as to why that might be?" Mary reflected quietly for a few minutes. She thought about how uninvolved in her life her own father had been before Lizzy's sudden marriage, and she wondered if Lord Blakely's father was similar to Thomas Bennet.

"What sort of father was Lord Hudson?" Darcy smiled, pleased to see that Mary seemed to be following his line of reasoning well.

"The sort who only brought his son out to exhibit once a night, at least until Blakely was approaching his majority." Mary could empathize with Blakely, since she had experienced her own father's neglect, though to a lesser degree. Still, she felt disconcerted as she could not comprehend why Darcy had raised this topic.

"Why does Lord Blakely's relationship to Lord Hudson matter?"

"Did you not assume that Lord Hudson's relationship to my father and Lady Hudson's friendship with your sister implied that my father and your sister approved of Blakely's character?"

"It was not merely those friendships, but Lord Blakely's clear admiration of the Darcys which spoke well of him. Furthermore, sir, you cannot expect me to believe there was not a close friendship between Lizzy and Lady Blakely if she was there when Lady Blakely delivered."

"I cannot honestly say what the relationship between the lady and your sister was."

"I rather gather through all of this that you are trying to say that you disapprove of Lord Blakely, though you have given no reason for it."

"Miss Mary, I do disapprove of the man. I wish to impart to you my own history with him, so that you may make a more informed decision. However, I do not believe now is the time for such disclosures, the others are doubtless grown impatient. Besides I would feel much more comfortable if your father or Mrs. Darcy were present while we spoke of such things. Would you be willing to travel back to Pemberley with me? I do not doubt that I can persuade Miss Bennet to return also."

"I will not leave now; 'twould be unpardonably rude to our hostess. However, should you wish to wait until the morning, I will return with you. You have placed enough doubt in my mind for me to wish to further investigate Lord Blakely's character, though you have not yet convinced me."

"Promise me, Miss Mary, that you will not make any rash decisions or take any precipitous actions." Mary looked at Fitzwilliam as though he had suddenly sprouted horns. "I am only trying to protect you."

"Mr. Darcy, I am not sure what right you have to try to protect me, and I do not like your insinuation about my character. I assure you, you need not worry that I will run off into the sunset with Lord Blakely."

"Sometimes," Darcy stammered ineloquently, "Young ladies of excellent character make foolish decisions when it comes to the gentlemen they admire. You are correct that it is not precisely my responsibility to protect you, but I assure you that I mean well."

"Let us not argue."

Darcy was thankful that he had the excuse of returning the pony to the stables and was able to separate from the others. He could not decide if the conversation had been successful, and he rubbed his forehead in frustration. He wished he could find his mount and rush back to Pemberley and to the comfort of Elizabeth, but he knew he would have to stay the night at Winfrey Manor.

Despite his concerns about Blakely, Fitzwilliam could not help finding amusement in the evening. Mrs. Fairfax, who had been delighted with Fitzwilliam's decision to stay the night, was constantly promoting her eldest daughter to both himself and Lord Blakely. Miss Fairfax, who was seated between those two gentlemen, tried unsuccessfully to hide her embarrassment, by engaging Miss Bennet in a discussion of their younger siblings. Lord Blakely divided his time between interrupting the ladies to boast about his son and trying to gain the attention of Miss Mary, whom Mrs. Fairfax had seated as far from him as possible. Mr. Winfrey and Miss Lucas were engaged in an intense discussion about a book both had recently finished reading. Meanwhile, Mr. Fairfax, who was normally a gregarious man, sat silently, looking at Miss Lucas as though it had been her face to launch a thousand ships.

Fitzwilliam smiled at Mary, and she looked at him in puzzlement. He sighed, thinking that if Elizabeth were present, she would have known precisely why he was amused. Fitzwilliam pleasantly imagined the smile Elizabeth would offer in return and the quirked eyebrow which would accompany it. As he thought of her, his smile broadened.

After dinner when the ladies withdrew, Fitzwilliam continued to find amusement in the conversation, though he felt a little guilty for it. Unsurprisingly, Lord Blakely was not the source of Fitzwilliam's amusement. Indeed, Blakely's behavior was impeccable and his conversation suggested that the man was a morally upright gentleman. Fitzwilliam had to wonder how a man who could act with violence and brutality toward a lady could so disguise his vicious propensities; there was no entertainment to be found in such evil. Indeed, Fitzwilliam's amusement came from the interactions between Winfrey and Fairfax.

"So, when will you be asking Miss Lucas for her hand?" Fairfax casually asked Winfrey as he sat smoking a cigar. Winfrey looked at his nephew as though the man had asked him when he was going to trade his stallion for a camel.

"What?" It was clear to Fitzwilliam, at least, that the older gentleman had never so much as contemplated marriage to Charlotte Lucas.

"I was simply wondering when you are going ask the young lady to marry you? You aren't going to leave her with disappointed hopes are you?"

"Good God, Fairfax, if anyone's been trifling with Miss Lucas, it's been you. Have you not been constantly flirting with the young lady? And don't think I have not noticed the way you stare at her! She is a fine young lady, and I do not like you mistreating her!"

"Winfrey, can you not be more dense? Of course, I have no intentions of asking for her hand!"

"I know her dowry is not large, nor her family prominent, but she is a respectable gentlewoman and would make you a fine wife. It's not as though your estate needs more funds!"

"Little you know about it!"

"Don't tell me you've been gambling away your future!"

"What do you take me for? You think I am the sort of young man who trifles with maidens and gambles his livelihood!"

The two men continued to argue and make increasingly harsh accusations against one another, reminding Darcy very much of the time he had been visiting the menagerie in London and watched two peacocks trying to gain the attention of a peahen. Admittedly, as Darcy thought longer on the matter, the metaphor fell apart; the peahen in this scenario was fully fixated on one peacock, who seemed oblivious to her, while the other peacock fanned his feathers in a desperate attempt to gain her attention, but also had no intention of claiming her as his mate. Fitzwilliam shook his head and hoped that someday, when he favored a young lady, he would be entirely sensible about the manner.

In the carriage the next day, while the two Miss Bennets and Miss Lucas chatted amiably, Fitzwilliam paid little attention to their conversation; instead, he spent the time thinking about the conversation he would have with Elizabeth upon his return to Pemberley. He hoped that, although the situation with Blakely was not fully resolved, he would be able to ease her worries somewhat.

Fitzwilliam anticipated finding Elizabeth still weepy and distraught. The last thing he expected was to hear her cheerful laughter ringing through the manor when he returned home. When he entered the parlor, he nearly fainted in shock, as he saw who was seated there with Mrs. Darcy.


	60. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Elizabeth scarcely slept at all the night that Fitzwilliam spent at Winfrey Manor. Knowing that Fitzwilliam was acting as protector left Elizabeth somewhat less worried about Mary; however, she now could not help worrying about Fitzwilliam, even though she knew that Lord Blakely was a cowardly foe.

Elizabeth's concerns made her unable to concentrate on and business or correspondence the next morning, so by midmorning she gave up entirely, and joined Kitty and Lydia in the music room. The two young girls had gone to that room with the announced intention of practicing the pianoforte; however, Lizzy could tell long before she entered the room that these intentions had been cast aside, for the sounds emitting from that room were certainly not made by a pianoforte.

Upon entering the music room, Elizabeth saw her sisters seated beside the harp, Kitty was attempting to play, while Lydia was offering instructions based on her very limited previous observations of harpists.

"Please, Lizzy, teach us how to play the harp!" Lydia begged enthusiastically when she saw Lizzy enter the room.

"I'm afraid," Lizzy replied with some chagrin, "that I am really not an adequate teacher."

"But Lizzy!" Lydia demanded in a voice that was almost a whine, "You are getting around quite well now, and your limp is not so bad." Lizzy laughed.

"I am pleased that you think so, although after walking the length of the house I feel a little like I imagine Pheidippides felt when he ran to Athens from Marathon."

"You mean from Marathon to Athens," interjected a masculine voice. The three girls all looked to the entrance of the room, where stood a gentleman whom none of them had ever seen before, but who bore enough resemblance to his relations for Elizabeth to correctly conjecture his identity.

The gentleman's presence fairly astonished her, but Elizabeth did not let that show as she replied calmly, "Yes, Major Fitzwilliam, that is indeed what I meant."

"Mrs. Darcy, I presume?" The gentleman offered in return.

"Indeed. So which of your relations may I thank for describing me so well that you would recognize me?" Richard laughed a little.

"I have indeed received many descriptions of you from various relations, but in truth it was merely simple logic which led me to recognize you."

"Oh?"

"The butler told me," Richard answered casually, "That Mrs. Darcy was in the music room. As lovely as these ladies are, I knew that they were much to young to have married my uncle three years ago." Lizzy nodded.

"I concur with your logic, but I wonder at the butler's knowing my presence, for I had not been here five minutes before your arrival."

"Perhaps your butler has the mystical ability of discerning your location." Lizzy raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Well Major, unfortunately his supernatural powers do not extend to the ability to predict when we will have visitors, so I confess I am surprised by your arrival. I am also surprised that he did not announce your presence."

"That would be my fault entirely." Despite the confession, Elizabeth could see that the major was unapologetic. Though she was embarrassed to be receiving a guest unprepared, she could not help finding amusement.

"Your father is also fond of surprises, sir. Do you plan to stay long at Pemberley?"

"Ah, how could I plan to stay long when I have received no invitation?"

"I see you are an avid fisherman, sir. As the beloved nephew of my late husband and the beloved cousin of the current master of the manor, I am sure you know you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. Shall I have Mrs. Reynolds prepare a room for you?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Darcy."

"And how long should you wish to stay?"

"I do not report to my new regiment in London for another fortnight, so perhaps I thought I would stay at least a week." Elizabeth thought it a little odd that the gentleman would choose to spend more time at Pemberley than at his own home since he had been absent for so long; she did not feel it would be proper for her to inquire why this was.

"Are you saying that you will now be stationed in London?"

"Yes. When I heard of Uncle Darcy's death –by the way I must offer my condolences; it hardly seems real that he is gone- and learned that I was named one of Georgiana's guardians, I felt it would be better to be closer to home, so I requested a transfer." He had also wished to be closer to home because he worried how Darcy would be coping with all of his new responsibilities, and he wanted to be with his friend during this trying time; nonetheless, he did not think that Darcy would appreciate him mentioning those concerns.

"I am sure all of your family will be pleased by that, Lord Matlock especially." Elizabeth knew that Darcy would also be pleased to have his cousin nearby, and she was pleased for him, though a small part of her wondered if she would no longer be as much of a valued confidante when Richard was near. Despite this consideration, Elizabeth was prepared to like Richard very much, since the people dearest to her thought so highly of him.

"Yes. My father was delighted. I know he worries for me a great deal."

"All this time we have been talking, I have been remiss as a hostess. I am sure you would wish to wash away the dust from your journey. While you are doing that, I will order some refreshments. With any luck, Darcy will be back here with the other ladies." Richard did not know what other ladies Mrs. Darcy meant, but he agreed to her suggestion.

The major had barely left the room before Kitty and Lydia began giggling and exclaiming over how handsome he looked in his red coat. They had been perfectly prim and ladylike in his presence, and Lizzy was surprised by their exclamations. Furthermore, in Lizzy's opinion, although she found Richard Fitzwilliam to be a well-looking man, he was the least handsome of his cousins.

Half and hour later, Richard found himself seated in the parlor with Elizabeth, Kitty, Lydia, and Mrs. Bennet all seated around him, eagerly listening to tales of his adventures. He omitted from his stories all those facts he thought unsuitable for ladies and embellished them to make the adventures seem more exciting than they truly were. In the end, Richard's life as a soldier seemed both more glamorous and more perilous than the reality. While Elizabeth enjoyed the stories, her younger sisters were truly enamored and intrigued.

Elizabeth would likely have enjoyed Richard's stories more if she had not been feeling anxious about Darcy's return, particularly once the time of his expected return had passed. However, even she could not fail to hold back her laughter when Richard related a particularly amusing adventure involving a pair of goats in an Indian market place.

It was at this moment that Darcy returned to Pemberley. He was visibly shocked at his cousin's unexpected presence, but after regaining his composure, he became more animated than Elizabeth had ever seen before.

"Fitzwilliam! Good God, man, what are you doing here?" Darcy exclaimed with a brilliant smile.

"Well, since I'm obviously unwanted..." Richard began in overexaggerated, mock effrontery.

"Come now, you dog! I never said you weren't wanted, but you said -"

"I resent your accusation, Cousin," Richard quickly parried, his eyes twinkling, "It is not at all my fault if you made wrong assumptions about my future plans.

"Indeed?" Darcy countered, "You had no intention to mislead me you might be transferring to a new regiment, and that the transfer would cause you to travel a great distance. Of course, I was to know that the boat ride you were dreading would bring you home to England! But tell me, my dear cousin," Darcy said in a voice so stern only those who knew him well would think it feigned, "what of the people you claimed you would encounter whose culture and customs you believed so bizarre and incomprehensible?"

"The ladies of the ton, of course! Can you claim to understand them?" Richard turned to Mrs. Darcy after this bold proclamation and begged her pardon. She kindly offered that ladies ought to be mysterious, and assured him that she took no offense. Elizabeth had, in fact, been watching the volley between the cousins with delight, and had believed they had entirely forgotten her presence; had she not been so quick-witted, Elizabeth might have stared blankly at the major when he addressed her.

"Well, my friend," Darcy finally admitted, "I dare say this is the best surprise I've ever had." Then he offered Richard a brotherly embrace.

Lizzy, remembering the first time she had been reunited with her sisters after a long absence, realized the men deserved a private reunion, and so she told them, "Major Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy, I'm sure you have a great deal you would like to discuss. Perhaps you would like to retire to the study?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy," Richard replied with genuine warmth.

"Mrs. Darcy," Darcy looked at Elizabeth meaningfully, "We do need to discuss the business I managed at Winfrey Manor."

"I am anxious to here how it was managed," Elizabeth's eyes pleaded for assurance, and Darcy allowed a slight upturn of his lips to show her that he believed all would be well. She nodded in response to show that she trusted him, and accepted that there would be no immediate answers.

"In the meantime, I am sure your sisters and friend would like to tell you all about their visit at the manor.

When the gentlemen had departed, Lydia immediately whined, "Why did you have to send them away?" Lizzy thought it was amazing that Lydia could act the perfect lady in company and yet be so childish when only her family was present.

"Come now, as much as we enjoy there company, they deserve to speak of manly things, but let us go find out from our sisters about their visit, though they may not be able to rival the major's heroics." Lydia and Kitty both sighed, but were soon content to once again be in the company of their elder sisters and Miss Lucas.

Had Mrs. Bennet not been present, Lizzy would have touched upon the subject of Lord Blakely's attentions to Mary. As it was, she was infinitely grateful that it had not once occurred to mother that Mary might have gained a suitor. Instead, the matron repeatedly questioned her eldest daughter about the gentlemen who had been present and their eligibility. Mrs. Bennet seemed unabled to accept the truth that beautiful Jane had not gained the favor of any of the three bachelors, or that Jane had not been particularly interested in drawing their notice. Eventually, Mrs. Bennet conceded, and in her mind she began building a love story for Jane with the handsome Major Fitzwilliam.

While Mrs. Bennet was silently planning the majors future life, that gentleman was having a serious discussion with Darcy.

"Darcy," Richard inquired, his manner showing that he was done with jesting and frivolity, "I was shocked to hear of Uncle's death. Father tells me he had been ill for a long time. Why didn't you let me know?"

Darcy explained his own lack of knowledge, then bowing his head, he admitted shamefully, "I hurried home when I did not because I was concerned for my father, but because I was worried for Pemberley." Richard placed his hand on Darcy's shoulder.

"I am sure your concern for Pemberley was linked to concern for your father, that you wished to ease his burden. You aren't a selfish man, Darcy." Darcy sighed heavily.

"You make me sound like a saint. It wasn't like that, though. When I found out Father was ill, they didn't think he was dying. They didn't ask me to come home. Father wasn't managing the estate, his wife was. I hurried home because I was sure Mrs. Darcy couldn't manage and would make a muddle of things."

"But you did make it before your father's death?"

"Just barely."

"Does it really matter why, then?"

"I suppose not." Darcy paused for a moment, then added, "She didn't make a muddle of things at all. I don't know how I would ever have taken over without her help. Even though she's been so lost without Father, she's been devoted to Pemberley and to our family." Darcy tried to hide all the emotions he was feeling, but Richard could sense his cousin's turmoil, though he couldn't understand it.

"You think Mrs. Darcy truly loved your father, then?" Richard remembered that Darcy had questioned the lady's affections when the marriage took place.

"Undoubtedly." Darcy then shared how his father had made him promise to care for Elizabeth, and how she had likewise vowed to care for him.

By the time the two men had finished this heavy topic, Richard was ready for a change of topic, so he asked, out of nowhere, "So what was the business that took you to Winfrey Manor?"

"I was acquiring a bit of horseflesh." Darcy prevaricated. Richard knew he was not hearing the whole story, but decided not to pry.

"Well show me this animal. I know Winfrey is known for raising fine horses, so I am sure this one must be special."

"Indeed, she is," Darcy answered with a grin. He proceeded to tell Richard all about the pony, in a manner just as misleading as Richard's letters about his military transfer. Finally, they stopped at the stall, where Richard was introduced to one of the smallest, gentlest ponies he had ever encountered. His laughter rang out through the stables when he realized his cousin had returned his prank.

"Well, my dear cousin, that is certainly a fine animal!"

After this the two men casually walked back to the manor, jesting and laughing all the way. Lizzy, unobserved, watched them from a window, and she delighted in seeing Darcy's dimples brought forth so often.

Anyone who could bring happiness to Fitzwilliam Darcy would always have a special place in Elizabeth's heart; thus, Richard Fitzwilliam quickly found himself in Elizabeth's favor.

**Author's Note: My computer died a few days ago. Until I can get it fixed or replaced, it will be difficult to post often on the story. I will continue to write though (I bought a spiral notebook today for just that purpose). So I may be posting regularly again in a few days, but if I'm not, be patient. Also, I didn't have the time to proofread this, so I apologize for any errors. I assumed you'd all rather have an imperfect post than none at all.**


	61. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Clad in a dressing gown, with a long braid hanging down her back, Elizabeth quietly crept down the hall toward her sister Mary's room. She knew the halls well enough that she had not bothered to light a candle. Unfortunately, she was not the only one prowling Pemberley's halls that night, which she discovered when she walked straight into Darcy.

"Mrs. Darcy?" He asked softly, hoping that it was not one of her sisters.

"It is I," she whispered back, "I was going to talk with Mary. What brings you out so late?"

"I came to talk to you, of course. I knew you must be aching to know what transpired."

"I am, Darcy, and I do wish to talk with you," she did not add that she would prefer his company to her sister's, "but perhaps we should wait until a more proper time?"

"If that is your wish." The two made plans to meet in the study before breakfast the next morning. As Darcy returned to his own chambers, he felt enlivened by the brief encounter with Mrs. Darcy, and yet also lonely from the absence of her company.

"I was expecting you sooner," Mary said as she ushered Lizzy into her room.

"You knew I would wish to discuss the matter of Lord Blakely?"

"Yes."

Only after the two young ladies were nestled together in Mary's bed, did Mary ask, "Did Mr. Darcy tell you of our conversation?"

"No, we will speak tomorrow."

Mary sighed, wishing she did not have to explain herself. Speaking with confidence she no longer felt, Mary related all of her acquaintance with Lord Blakely and all of the reasons she had resolved to marry him. In addition to the reasons she had given Darcy, Mary spoke of Blakely's handsome person and pleasing address.

After expressing all this, Mary added, "But if Mr. Darcy is to be believed, Lord Blakely is not all that a gentleman ought to be. He indicated that he has knowledge of Lord Blakely's character which will cause me to change my mind. Then, there is this." Mary grabbed a letter from her bedside table and thrust it at Lizzy.

"What is this?"

"A letter from Lord Blakely, which he gave me just before our departure. I wish you would read it and tell me your opinion."

Mary watched anxiously as Lizzy lit a candle and read the letter.

_My dear Mary,_

_I know that Mr. Darcy is going to try to break our understanding, but I ask that you please not rescind your acceptance of my hand. I know he will tell you many terrible things about me. I will not attempt to convince you he is lying, because he is not. I have committed despicable and dastardly deeds, some of which Mr. Darcy witnessed. I can offer no excuse for what I have done. Still, I ask you to show charity to me. Become Lady Blakely. Be a mother to my son. I promise you will always be treated well as my wife._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Blake._

When she had finished Mary inquired, "do you think he is sincere?"

"Sincere about what? About having done terrible things? Yes, Lord Blakely is a wicked man."

"I mean, do you think he has truly changed his ways?"

"What makes you think he has changed?"

"Is not this letter evidence?"

"No, Mary," Lizzy offered gently, "Where in the letter does he express regret for his actions? Where does he mention that he will behave better in the future?" Before Mary could answer, Lizzy had another thought. "Of course, if he was already married he could hardly convince another young lady to elope."

"I think," Mary demanded, "it is time you tell me everything you know about Lord Blakely!"

"It is."

For the next half hour Mary sat wide-eyed while Lizzy related to her all she knew about the viscount. She first shared Mr. Jenkins story. Then, she spoke of her own experiences with the man, including Darcy's unfought duel. Finally, she shared Lady Hudson's suspicions about Lord Blakely's treatment of his late wife.

At some point in the narration, Mary began to cry. Her tears became sobs when Lizzy concluded, "So Mary, you must not marry this man."

Mary clung to her sister and whispered, "But there is a little boy who needs a mother. Do you know that no one has ever needed me before? Besides I believe that Lord Blakely would be good to me, even if he has been evil in the past. Does not Christ command us to forgive others."

"Oh, Mary, forgiving a man does not necessitate giving him control over your life. Especially when there is no sign of true repentance."

"Lizzy," Mary responded pleadingly, though Lizzy could not comprehend what she was pleading.

"Lizzy," she began again, "I try so hard. I strive to do my best and acquire more accomplishments, even though I do not put myself forward. Nothing I ever do is enough, but if I were Lady Blakely, Mama would approve of me. Papa would notice me. I cannot have Jane's beauty or goodness. Let me have this!" Mary's words poured out in a whelming torrent.

Lizzy spoked in a steady voice, "Mama's approval and Papa's notice will do you no good if you are trapped far away from home with a husband who mistreats you."

Mary stared blankly ahead, saying nothing for a long time. Lizzy feared that Mary might still be contemplating the marriage. Finally she said, "I feel as though someone had given me the most fabulous present, and then proclaimed that it was a mistake. The present was not for me."

"Oh, but in this case, dear one, the present is not worth having. The wrapping may be shiny and lovely, but inside lurks a viper." Mary cuddled against Lizzy and sighed.

Her last words before drifting off to sleep were, "Thank you." Lizzy, no longer worried, quickly followed her sister into the land of dreams.

Fitzwilliam knew that their talk must have been productive when Lizzy grinned at him as she entered the study the following morning.

"You have convinced your sister to break her engagement?"

"I believe so. I shared all I knew of the man, and she seemed to see reason. She did not actually say she would not marry Lord Blakely."

"Miss Mary is a reasonable young lady. I was surprised at how rationally she had thought through the marriage."

"Indeed. Her disappointment is heavy."

"I did not think her very much attached."

"To the man, she is not. However, it seemed like such a good situation to her. She believed she would be bringing pleasure to all her family. She is something of the neglected sister."

"I see."

"Thank you so much for helping." The gratitude shining in Elizabeth's eyes was more than enough repayment for Darcy's exertions.

"I hope you know you are always free to ask my assistance. I have been wondering, though, why you thought it was so desperately urgent?"

"Did you not also?"

"I did, but I know more of Lord Blakely than I believe you do."

"Mr. Jenkins told me of Blakely's elopement with his sister." Darcy grimaced.

"I hope the tale did not make you think less of me." Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot see how that evil man's actions would have any bearing on my opinion of you. In fact, Darcy, I cannot see how you fit into the equation at all." Darcy turned crimson, as a decidedly odd feeling overtook him. He thought he should be relieved that Elizabeth did not know of his role in the ordeal. However, he found that his desire to be fully known by Elizabeth was even greater than his fear of her disapprobation. Thus, he opened his heart to share with her what he considered one of his darkest secrets.

"I assume you are well aware of the views my father held regarding the intimate relations between men and women." A pink-cheeked Elizabeth nodded. "He impressed his values upon me from a young age." Elizabeth now prepared herself to hear that Fitzwilliam had departed from his father's teachings, and the idea was painful to her.

"I admired his stance that it was disrespectful for a gentleman to hold himself to a different standard than he expected of his future wife."

"His views, I think you know, are not widely accepted by men of our rank." Lizzy nodded, but her countenance revealed none of her thoughts.

"I am aware."

"Most of my friends, including my cousins, were raised to believe that it was acceptable for gentlemen to engage in intimacies with certain women, in particular those who are paid for the pleasure."

"I see." This topic was not completely unfamiliar to Elizabeth, but it was certainly not one she had ever discussed with a gentleman.

"At university, I was often mocked for holding true to my father's teachings, yet I never doubted him. I held my father in such esteem that I did not question what he taught, but accepted it as absolute truth."

"Your father was the best of men, Fitzwilliam, it is not surprising that you would have thought so."

"And yet he was not without fault as I painfully learned." Elizabeth wanted so much to offer comfort to Fitzwilliam that she unconsciously reached for his hand and took it into her own.

"Of course, not."

"Elizabeth, do you remember our first meeting?" Elizabeth laughed outloud. However, the abrupt change in topic confused her.

"How could I forget? I was looking my most ridiculous."

"Not at all. You were charming." Elizabeth scoffed at this.

"Charming? I hardly think so."

"No. I thought you a sweet little girl with a beautiful innocent spirit. I believe I have told you before that I wished to protect you."

"Yes."

"I was shocked by how poorly my father treated you." Elizabeth, who tried to think only of the past as it brought her pleasure, had nearly forgotten how difficult her early acquaintance with Mr. Darcy had been.

"You have admitted as much before, but what has all this to do with Mrs. Whistler?"

"I want you to understand my frame of mind. He was taking the innocence of the sweetest child I had ever met, and a small part of me could not help despising him for it. Even more, I was angry that he was not the paragon I had always believed him to be. I doubted all of his teachings, and I wanted to rebel against him." Elizabeth stared wide-eyed but remained silent, wondering how far Darcy's rebellion had taken him.

Darcy freely spoke of the elder Bingley's dying request for his son to be "made a man". He told Elizabeth how he had initially thought to pass off the responsibility to another, but then had been convinced to indulge himself. He told her how charming Madame Lorraine had initially seemed. Then Darcy spoke of the beautiful Antoinette who had been paid to please him. Darcy did not notice Elizabeth's clinched fists or pale face as he struggled through his entirely inappropriate recitation.

"I would have taken her, Elizabeth," Darcy said weakly, feeling like less than a man, "I wanted to, but then I saw her fear. Terror. Like what I saw in your eyes when your mother told you what my father would do to you after you married. If I had not looked in her eyes, Elizabeth, I would have done a grave wrong to that young lady."

"But you did not?"

"No." This response gave Elizabeth relief. Darcy continued the story, and Elizabeth cried in horror when she heard of the brutality the former Miss Jenkins had experienced at Lord Blakely's hands.

Darcy did not stop speaking when he had shared Lord Blakely's evils. He continued to speak of how differently Madame Lorraine seemed to him, and how coldly calculating she must be to make a business of buying and selling women.

Darcy then told of the letter he had written to Mr. Jenkins and how he had acted as an intermediary to purchase Miss Jenkins freedom. In imparting this history, he happened to mention how Mrs. Simpson had acted as a companion for Miss Jenkins. Lizzy expressed some curiosity as to why that particular woman's assistance had been used, and soon Darcy found himself telling Elizabeth the events of that awful day at Cambridge when he had been accused of fathering a strange woman's child.

After speaking of Miss Simpson, it only seemed natural for him to tell Elizabeth about the girl who had been hidden in his rooms, and his suspicions that Wickham had been the perpetrator in both cases.

Once the dam of Darcy's reserve had been broken, he found that his heart would not be silenced. There was no good reason for Darcy to tell Elizabeth about his brief infatuation with Miss Abigail Quincy, yet he did. Elizabeth found herself wishing harm toward that young lady; the professed cause of her indignation was the hurt Miss Quincy had caused Darcy, but undoubtedly she was also a little jealous of the affection that lady had been given.

"I did not love her, Mrs. Darcy, you need not become so incensed on my behalf. Indeed, I pity the man who is her husband."

"I cannot help it if I wish to slaughter anyone who would cause you harm." Fitzwilliam's hearty laughter brought Elizabeth a smile.

"I suppose," Darcy answer with a relaxed smile, "that you are as much my sworn protector as I am yours."

"Indeed," Elizabeth grinned, "Perhaps when my leg has better healed, you can teach me how to fence so I am better armed against your foes."

"I should be happy to teach you, my dear. However, I believe that I can hold my own against any enemies who might be driven off with a foil. It is those who sit in drawing rooms and wave their fans and smile sweetly, against whom I am in danger. I am as susceptible as any many to the allurement of a pretty face with fine eyes."

"Do not worry, I shall be able to discern which of them are insincere. Unfortunately, you may find that you come to think of your promise to your father as a curse."

"How so?"

"I am not certain that I shall ever find any wife suitable for you." These words were only partially spoken in jest.

"My Aunt Lady Catherine has long thought that I should marry her daughter, and my uncle is of a like opinion." Elizabeth did not like the idea of Anne De Bourgh becoming mistress of Pemberley, and found herself hoping that Darcy disagreed with his relations.

"Truly? I had not thought Lord Matlock would be so eager to part with his hostess."

"He hopes for you to become his daughter-in-law and fill the role."

"Excuse me?"

"That is the only reason he could bear to part with Richard for so long right after his return from the continent."

"And how does Major Fitzwilliam feel about this plan?"

"We haven't discussed it. I think it was my uncle's hope that Richard would see how beautiful and witty you are and fall instantly, hopelessly in love. By the way, I do not think Matlock is set on Richard as the groom. Either son would do. Langley will be coming to visit in a few weeks. Perhaps he will be the one to fall at your feet."

"And what shall your uncle do if they both become hopelessly enamored?"

"I suppose he shall let you choose which man you prefer."

"At the moment, I am not inclined to consider matrimony to anyone; nor should I be, I am newly widowed."

"Understandable. Even my uncle would not wish you to dishonor my father's memory. It is only that he is smart enough to realize that gentlemen callers will surround you as soon as it is acceptable for them to do so. It is his hope that you may have already attached one of his sons by that time."


	62. Chapter 64 and 65

Chapter 64

"Have I done something to offend Mrs. Darcy, Cousin? She seems to be avoiding my company," Richard casually mentioned as the he and Darcy were riding out one morning. The avoidance had not been imagined; Darcy had also noticed that Mrs. Darcy chose not to be in Major Fitzwilliam's presence more than necessary. Unlike the major, he knew the cause.

"I am afraid that is my fault," Darcy answered with a wry smile.

"Oh dear, Darcy, tell me you have not ruined her good opinion of me by sharing some of my youthful escapades." Richard retorted good-humoredly. "That was a dangerous gambit, for I could easily besmirch your good name by telling her of all your foolish endeavors."

"I doubt it, Richard."

"Ahh. You are correct. You were always too good. I could tell embarrassing stories, no doubt, but I have none that would likely make her think less of you."

"I'm not that good, Richard. However, I think you will find that there is little about me that would surprise Mrs. Darcy. She knows me well. Nevertheless, you needn't begin any sort of character assassination, for I have not blackened your name at all." Richard raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"I merely mentioned your father's hopes. That is why she is distancing herself."

"The idea of being Mrs. Richard Fitzwilliam is so appalling?" Darcy was not certain that Richard's indignation was entirely feigned, so he decided to tease.

"Oh yes! She said you were ugly, ill-bred, and had an unpleasant odor." For a moment, Richard thought Darcy was serious. Then he saw the glint in his cousin's eye and let out a hearty guffaw.

"What does she truly have against me?" Richard asked once his laughter had subsided.

"Nothing at all. It is merely the idea of being anyone other than Mrs. George Darcy that is abhorrent to her." Richard sighed.

"My father was incredibly insensitive in addressing this issue so soon after your father's death. I am sorry for any anxiety he has caused. I cannot understand why you felt it necessary to mention it to Mrs. Darcy. Quite frankly, she is charming, and I would like to know her better, but beyond that I have no designs at present."

"Shall I tell her we have spoken and assure her that you will not interpret friendliness as flirtation?"

"If you would."

The subject of Mrs. Darcy was then dropped, and Darcy was relieved that Richard had not asked his opinions of Matlock's schemes. In truth, Darcy could not have given an opinion had he wished to do so. He felt that he ought to support Richard's suit with Elizabeth; after all, would it not be ideal for his two dearest friends to wed? Nevertheless, his heart rebelled against the union, and his mind sought a justification for the opposition. He could not declare Richard not good enough for Elizabeth; Richard was highly principled, sensible, hard-working, and generous. Darcy could not attribute any character flaws to Richard, unless a tendency to share embarrassing stories about one's cousins could be counted as such, and much as this habit annoyed Darcy, he knew Elizabeth would find it endearing. Thus, Darcy concluded, if Elizabeth must marry someone, Richard would be a better choice than anyone else he could imagine. This conclusion forced Darcy to see that he did not want Elizabeth to marry anyone; he wished for her to be always with him at Pemberley. However, he did recognize the selfishness in such a desire; therefore, he pledged to himself that he would never sacrifice Elizabeth's happiness for the sake of his own whether that happiness lay with Richard, Langley, or some other gentleman. He never considered that Elizabeth's happiness might lie with himself.

As promised, Darcy soon spoke with Elizabeth, and she resumed her friendliness toward Richard. Richard and Elizabeh quickly found they had many common interests, most prominent of these a delight in the ridiculous and a love of teasing. Most often it was Darcy who found himself the subject of their combined wit, and though he professed displeasure, it was clear that Darcy enjoyed laughing at himself.

If asked, Elizabeth would have freely admitted that her friendship with Major Fitzwilliam was just what she had always imagined having a brother would be. No one asked, so Mrs. Darcy was not forced to admit that her feelings for Richard were vastly different from the supposedly fraternal affection she felt for her stepson.

While Elizabeth's affection toward Major Fitzwilliam was entirely platonic, young Lydia fancied herself quite in love with the man. She would have been mortified to know that he had referred to her as a funny little girl. Kitty, who had borne her sister's teasing about John Lucas for many years, delighted in the newly gained power to make Lydia blush. She exercised her power by asking Richard questions like, "How fond are you of turnips?", "Are you a good bowler?" and "Do you like kittens?"; then, when he answered, she would give Lydia knowing looks. The rest of the ladies, privy as they were to Lydia's ideals, all did their best to hide their giggles.

While Richard remained, Pemberley was such a joyful place that Mary's situation was all but forgotten by everyone but the lady concerned. Mr. Bennet was expected to return to Pemberley soon, and she planned to discussion Lord Blakely with him. It never occurred to her that Lord Blakely might approach her father without speaking to her again. Thus, everyone was shocked one evening when Mr. Bennet entered the manor, demanding to speak with Mary.

Mary approached her father with trepidation, fearing that her father had learned of her indiscretion. She wondered if Elizabeth or Mr. Darcy had betrayed her confidence. She felt angry for having trusted in their warm concern and then felt guilty a few moments later when she learned that Mr. Bennet' knowledge came from an entirely different source.

"Mary, you cannot imagine my surprise the other day when a young gentleman came to me asking for your hand." Mary gasped in surprise.

"Papa, I-"

"Oh, Mary, do not worry. Though I was outraged at first, he explained himself quite thoroughly. By the by, I should never have left you and your sister stay with Miss Fairfax if I had known there would be young gentlemen in residence. Indeed, it was quite shocking to learn that you had been so often in the company of gentlemen, especially considering you haven't been introduced to society yet." Mary stared at the floor while her father spoke.

"Did you give him your consent?" Mr. Bennet heard Mary's anxiety but was unsure of its cause.

"No, that I could not do until I had spoken to you. What say you, Mary? Are you sure you know what you are about? Please do not feel that you must accept Lord Blakely simply because he is both wealthy and titled."

"Oh Papa!" Mary exclaimed and then, to Mr. Bennet's astonishment, she burst into tears. "I do not think I want to be Lady Blakely. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy have given me information about his character which has made me rethink my decision." Mr. Bennet nodded with understanding, not surprise.

"I thought that might be the case."

"You did?" Mary asked in astonishment.

"Lord Blakely told me that Mr. Darcy might be sharing some details of his history which would not paint him in a flattering light. He explained his behaviors and why Mr. Darcy has such a poor opinion of him. It is true that Lord Blakely is no saint, but I do not believe he is much worse than other great men." Mary was shocked that her father could so easily dismiss Blakely's sins. Had he been in full possession of the truth he could not have done so. However, Lord Blakely had spun a clever tale, giving Mr. Bennet just enough of the truth to justify Darcy's severe disapprobation, without making his own sins seem unforgivable. Blakely was confident that his dissembling would not be exposed because he did not expect Darcy to be explicit in his warnings.

"Then you think I should marry him, despite the evil things he has done?"

"Mary, I cannot say what you should do. The viscount is not in love with you, but he does seem to truly respect you. Indeed, his professed reasons for desiring your hand helped me to see that you have become a fine young lady. However, since he wishes to marry for the sake of his son, I would not be surprised if he were to sequester you away at his country estate while he is out gallivanting. Would that be a problem for you? And would you be able to tolerate infidelity? Men of his rank often see no wrong in keeping a mistress?" Mary looked up and her father, searching his face looking for clues as to how he would prefer she act.

"Papa, I do not think I could be happy married to such an immoral man. If he had done great evil and truly repented, I could forgive him." Mary sighed and looked to her father. His eyes sparkled with pride.

"My dear, you have just proven your character. You shall have no cause to repine. Now let me go and speak to Lord Blakely and inform him of your decision." Mary's heart felt light, and a true joy suffused her. She had thought that it would take becoming a viscountess to gain her father's respect; instead, she had received it by declining that same position.

Mr. Bennet rode off to Lambton, where Lord Blakely had chosen to await him, knowing that Darcy would not have welcomed his presence at Pemberley. When Mr. Bennet returned to Pemberley he again requested an audience with his third daughter.

Unused to being sought by her father, Mary wondered, "Is something wrong?" She hoped that he had merely come to tell her that he had sent Lord Blakely on his merry way.

"Your suitor was not inclined to receive a negative response," Mr. Bennet answered with a wry smile. Worry quickly suffused Mary's countenance, which amused Mr. Bennet.

"I am well my child. He was not provoked to wrath." Mary was only partly relieved.

"I am glad he did not seek to injure you, Papa. Please tell me that you have not betrothed me to him!" Mary pleaded.

"No, Mary, I have not, but I did grant him a chance to prove he has reformed." Now Mary's relief was nearly complete. "I am disappointed that you think I would have engaged you to a man you did not wish to marry."

"I should not have doubted. How shall he prove himself?"

"I told him that if he is able to live as a morally upright gentleman for two years, and he can prove that he has acted with kindness and generosity and atoned for his grave offenses, then I will allow him to call on you. If at that time you are desirous of the connection, I will grant him your hand. In the meantime you are in no way bound to the man." Mary beamed with gratitude. A part of her had felt guilty for refusing the man when he may have been truly repentant.

"I suppose if he truly is sincere, then I might change my mind, but how will you know if he is behaving according to your desires?" Mr. Bennet was not at all optimistic that Lord Blakely would be able to prove up in two years, but he would have the man watched just in case.

"I have my sources," Mr. Bennet replied enigmatically, "You need not worry about that. Lord Blakely did have one further request, and I told him I would leave that decision to you."

With great curiosity, Mary queried, "What is that?"

"He wishes for us to allow his son to stay with us periodically. He says he desires for little Darcy to experience familial warmth beyond what he can provide. I am concerned that his true intent may be for you to grow so attached to the son that you cannot bear refusing to become his mother." Whether this was sly maneuvering or not, Mary was honored and pleased by the request.

"Whatever his ploy, I cannot refuse. He is a sweet boy and does not deserve to be neglected just because his father is a scoundrel."

"I should have expected your tender heart would allow no other option. I will make arrangements for the boy to come to Longbourn soon. Now, if you do not mind, I have a long overdue reunion with your mother to conduct." If Mary had not been an innocent young maiden, she likely would have discerned that it was not conversation her father was anticipating.

"Very well, Papa. Please do not tell Mama I have refused a viscount. I am not sure she would forgive me."

"I will not. I will tell her that you have befriended Lord Blakely and that he wishes for his son to spend more time in your company. We will let her draw her own conclusions." Mr. Bennet laughed to himself as he walked away, fully expecting Mary to soon usurp Lizzy as her mother's favorite daughter.

Chapter 65

Mr. Bennet did not wish to remain at Pemberley long, and Mrs. Bennet felt that she was well enough to travel, though the doctor disagreed. So the Bennets began preparations to return home. Since Richard needed to report to his regiment and Darcy had left unfinished business in town, the two gentlemen offered to escort the Bennets to Longbourn on their way to London. Thus, Elizabeth soon found herself alone at Pemberley (with the exception of the many servants). In some ways she regretted her family's departure; nevertheless, she was grateful for the quiet.

Elizabeth found the restrictions placed on those in mourning chafing, for with no family present, they almost forced loneliness. However, while in mourning, Elizabeth could still visit the tenants and perform other acts of charity. Mrs. Whistler was Elizabeth's frequent companion in these endeavors and while their initial friendship was formed by proximity and convenience, the two gradually formed a strong bond. Additionally, knowing that Elizabeth was aware of her folly and had not rejected her because of it, gave Mrs. Whistler full confidence in the friendship. Thus, the two ladies soon became Lizzy and Polly to one another.

Despite this friendship, Lizzy missed Fitzwilliam desperately and anticipated his letters fervently. He, likewise, missed Elizabeth and wrote to her each evening before he retired. He wanted very much to return to Pemberley, but his sense of duty forbade it; he would not neglect his business or investments.

Many times Darcy considered requesting that Lizzy join him in town, but he could not justify such a request as its only purpose would be to provide him with her presence. Because her leg still sometimes ached, and a long carriage ride would increase her discomfort, it would have been particularly selfish for Darcy to summon Elizabeth.

About a week after Elizabeth was left alone at Pemberley, Mrs. Templeton returned. Though she was quiet as always, Mrs. Templeton's company was welcome to Lizzy, who had tired of eating her meals alone. Moreover, the former governess' manner toward Mrs. Darcy had softened since Mr. Darcy's death, perhaps because she could so sympathize with Elizabeth's grief.

Less than a fortnight after Mrs. Templeton's return, Lord Matlock and Lord Langley invited themselves for an extended visit. Concern for Mrs. Darcy's welfare was Matlock's expressed reason for the visit, but his behavior quickly indicated his true purpose. Whenever possible, Lord Matlock placed himself at Mrs. Templeton's side, attempting to court her favor. To Elizabeth, it was clear that the lady tolerated these attentions but did not welcome them. Elizabeth knew that Mrs. Templeton's grief from losing Mr. Darcy was far too fresh for her to consider romance.

Elizabeth did not spend much time contemplating her companion's suitor as she had gained one of her own. When Lord Langley first saw her, his jaw had nearly come unhinged. Before leaving for the continent, Langley had thought Mrs. Darcy quite pretty. Now she had attained both beauty and elegance. He would soon discover, too, that she had refined her wit and yet still retained her sweet playfulness. He was further surprised that overseeing the estate and handling business concerns, rather than making her mannish, had made her a more interesting conversationalist.

Elizabeth had always found Langley handsome, even if he would have been more attractive with dimples. Thus, when he began to bestow his attentions upon her, her affections and esteem for him quickly grew. Admittedly, a small part of her wondered if he was acting from his own interest or merely attempting to please his father.

When Langley first kissed her hand, Elizabeth was delighted. When he allowed his hand to linger upon hers longer than was proper, her heart raced, and she offered no objection. She also did not even consider asking Langley to stop when he brushed her cheek or toyed with her curls.

Langley soon began to bring Elizabeth gifts as well. At first he brought her flowers and sweets, as any gentleman might. Never having been courted by a gentleman, Elizabeth was gratified by these offerings. Furthermore, she was not displeased when he purchased her some sheet music for an opera and asked her to learn it for him. The lyrics would have brought a blush to the most shameless of women, but Elizabeth, not knowing Langley was fluent in Italian, was not embarrassed by the offering. Langley followed the music with a book of poetry, which was beautifully written, albeit almost as immodest as the opera. Elizabeth believed that Langley must respect her intellect, for he clearly believed she could enjoy the beauty of the works without compromising her virtue.

These gifts were followed by a scarf, gloves, perfume and lace. Elizabeth knew that a lady should not receive such offerings from a suitor, but she reasoned that the familial tie made them acceptable. However, Lizzy did blush furiously when Langley boldly proclaimed that he would envy the lace when she wore it pressed against her skin. Her blush made the viscount smile with smug delight. This was far from the first time he had implied desire for her person, but it was the most bold. As an innocent young woman, Lizzy could not understand the force of his desire, but she was warmed by it, and it stirred in her desires of her own.

Langley spoke of admiration and adoration, but never love or matrimony. Lizzy barely noticed the absence, for she never doubted that marriage was Langley's goal; she merely supposed that he postponed a proposal out of respect for her mourning. After all, though Langley may not have asked for her hand, his father was quite bold in claiming her as a future daughter.

On the day when Fitzwilliam finally returned from town, he was full of joy at the prospect of being reunited with Elizabeth after several weeks apart. Before even taking the time to refresh himself, he sought her out, following the sounds of the pianoforte to the music room. There he found Mrs. Darcy singing a love song to his cousin Langley. He knew from Elizabeth's letters that Langley was paying her court, so he would not have been surprised to find her playing while Langley sat nearby gazing upon the fair performer's countenance. Nothing could have prepared him, though, for the sight he witnessed. Langley sat so close to Elizabeth that he was practically holding her. His arm was draped across her back and his hand rested upon her hip. As Langley leaned to whisper into her ear, Elizabeth turned to smile at him beatifically. Darcy thought he had never seen anything so beautiful as Elizabeth's face the moment before Lord Langley leaned in to press his lips to hers.

When Darcy saw the kiss, his heart was nearly torn apart, and he felt betrayed. He had been keenly missing his dearest friend and she must have scarcely noticed his absence. Still, he had promised himself that he would never stand in the way of Elizabeth's happiness. Rather than interrupt the couple, he turned and fled the room.

That evening at dinner, Elizabeth was delighted to see Darcy, but pained that he had not sought her out immediately upon his return. Her hurt was increased by Darcy's cold manner toward her; she could not know that he was feeling far too much to act as though naught was the matter.

The next morning Elizabeth sought Darcy's company, and he could not decide if her presence brought him more pain or pleasure. Still, after having a night to digest the situation, Darcy assured Elizabeth that Langley was a good man and that there was no reason to oppose the match. Darcy did not tell Elizabeth that he approved of her marrying Langley, because he could not, even though he had no grounds for disapprobation.

As days passed, Darcy became continually grumpier. Watching Elizabeth and Langley together could not please him, and his frustration was increased by a sense that he ought to celebrate the budding romance.

One afternoon, Langley invited Elizabeth to walk out with him, and he led her to one of the most secluded parts of the garden.

"My Elizabeth," Langley whispered taking her hands. Elizabeth's stomach fluttered oddly, and her heart beat quickened as she anticipated Lord Langley's proposal.

"Yes, Lord Langley?"

"Do you know you are beautiful?" Elizabeth smiled.

"How am I to answer such a question? If I say yes, then I sound vain. If I say no, I seem to be fishing for compliments. Instead I shall offer only that beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Langley laughed, pleased by her rejoinder.

"I wished to give you a token suited to your beauty." Saying this Langley pulled out a beautiful pendant and without asking permission, he placed it about her neck. Then, he traced the necklace with his fingers before leaning down and softly kissing her neck. Elizabeth looked at Langley wide-eyed, wondering how simple kisses upon one's neck could create such odd feelings.

Elizabeth fingered the pendant which, though lovely, was not quite her style. Still, it was the exact sort of gift a wealthy viscount might be expected to give his betrothed, and it would be wrong of her to spend too much time reflecting that if Darcy had chosen a gift, it would have been more to her taste.

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured, still expecting Langley to petition for her hand.

When a few more days passed, without a proposal, Elizabeth was confused. Though an engagement could not be announced during her mourning, she saw no reason for him not to voice his intentions privately.

One morning, while she and Langley were out walking, her confusion was abruptly cleared away. That morning, Langley had led her beyond the gardens into the woods. Only when they were well out of sight did Langley pause. This time Elizabeth felt absolutely certain that he would ask for her hand.

Instead, Lord Langley drew Elizabeth to himself and kissed her. This was not like the sweet gentle kisses he had given her before. This kiss was infused with a raging passion, and it instilled in Elizabeth fear, confusion and also desire. She knew she ought to stop the viscount, but she hesitated; she did not want him to stop . It was only when he began to caress her intimately that she pulled back. A large part of her wanted to continue, but she thought of Fitzwilliam and how he had resisted temptation, and she could not help wanting to be a lady worthy of his respect and admiration. Only later would she reflect that Reverend Stevenson's teachings and Mr. Darcy's strongly held convictions never crossed her mind in that moment of passion.

As Elizabeth left his embrace, Langley looked at her in confusion, obviously expecting an explanation.

"This is not right," Elizabeth whispered, unable to make herself speak more firmly.

"I thought you welcomed my attentions." Langley's spoke petulantly, feeling himself ill-used.

"I have, sir, but I cannot allow such liberties from a man who is not my husband, or even my betrothed."

"Why then did you accept my gifts?"

"I believed they were tokens of love given to the woman you intended to marry." Elizabeth blushed as she realized the message she had unintentionally given the viscount.

"I have not spoken of love or matrimony." Langley defended himself.

"You have not, but your father has not hesitated to speak of our marriage. Never once did you contradict him." Langley saw now that his behavior had not been without reproach, which only served to make him angrier.

"My father is a fool not to see how unsuitable you are." With this one comment, every beautiful compliment Langley had paid began to seem like a vile insult. Elizabeth felt both pain and anger. She would not let the gentleman see that he had wounded her, but she could not disguise her wrath entirely.

"Excuse me?" Anger veritably dripped from her words.

"Oh, you are beautiful. And smart. But you cannot bring me any new connections, and while my uncle Darcy was generous, I expect to marry a woman with a much larger dowry." Elizabeth was somewhat mollified that the causes of her 'unsuitability' were not personal.

"I see."

"Besides that, you have been married three years and not fallen with child. I expect you are barren, and I need an heir." Lizzy laughed loudly at this declaration, but there was a bitter edge to her laugh.

"And of course, if a lady does not give her husband a son within the first year of marriage, there must be something wrong with the woman. There could be no other rational explanation."

"The fault may not lie with you, but I cannot take chances."

"What a ridiculous notion, sir. Obviously, you will be taking chances regardless of which path you take. Life is full of uncertainty."

"Perhaps so, but the wise man chooses the path with the least apparent obstacles." Lizzy found this statement bothersome, but did not refute the viscount.

"Tell me, my Lord, if we were intimately engaged, and I did become with child, what would you do?"

"I would provide for my child, of course?"

"And what of me? Would you leave me to my disgrace?"

"Are you asking this because you are legitimately considering my offer?"

"No, Lord Langley. Many young widows may choose to behave as you suggest, but I will not. I was merely curious as to how well you had considered the ramifications of your offer. I would like to believe that you are simply thoughtless, rather than that you have a callous disregard for my well-being."

"I confess, I had not considered how I might act if you were increasing?"

"Nor had you thought how I might feel after you had tired of me, when I was forever forced to see you at family gatherings. Someday I would be in the awkward situation of receiving your wife!" Langley truly did feel badly. His plan had not been a good one. However, he would hardly have been the first gentleman who failed to think clearly when faced with the charms of a beautiful woman.

"I am sincerely sorry, Mrs. Darcy. I did not mean to raise false expectations, nor was it my intention to trifle with your affections."

"I believe you, sir, and I will not act bitterly. I am thankful that you did not press me once you learned of my unwillingness." Lizzy unclasped the pendant and placed it in Langley's hand. The token which had once made her believe that Langley cherished her, now made her feel that he saw her as little more than a whore. The power of all Langley's words of affection and admiration had been counteracted tenfold with the single word 'unsuitable'.

"I may not be the paragon of virtue my uncle was, but I would never wish to seduce an unwilling woman. I simply misread you."

"Well, sir, I believe our conversation is at an end. I will see you at dinner." Lizzy then walked calmly away, determined not to show him that he had affected her.

Walking swiftly with head held high, Lizzy did not dare to ease her pace. The walk into the woods had not seemed arduous, for Lizzy had then had Langley's arm on which to lean. Moreover, her excited expectations had been more than enough to distract her from her discomfort. Now her mood was more likely to add to her pain than remove it. Thus, before long, Lizzy's leg began to ache, and long before she reached the manor, it was agony.

Darcy knew that Langley had taken Elizabeth on a walk into the woods; he had seen them depart together. He wondered if they had already reached an understanding, and guessing that it was so, felt disappointed that neither had confided in him. He tried not to think about the pair, but every few minutes he found himself looking out the window to see if the lovers were returning.

A deep fear settled in Darcy's breast as he saw Elizabeth limping toward home. Immediately he guessed that his cousin had been injured, so he called for a footman to join him, and then rushed into the gardens toward Elizabeth. Before even asking what had happened, Darcy scooped Elizabeth into his arms. Only in his secure embrace did Lizzy allow her tears to fall.

As she rested in Darcy's arms, and the throbbing in her injured leg subsided, Elizabeth felt that there was no place she would rather be. It startled Elizabeth to realize that Langley's attentions had never made her feel half so safe or secure as Darcy could. Indeed, she slowly began to understand that her interest in Lord Langley had never truly been in himself; those facets of the viscount Elizabeth had admired had been his commonalities with his cousin. Elizabeth had favored Langley because he had seemed so like the man she truly loved but could not have. The fog lifted, and Elizabeth admitted to herself that she was absolutely in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Such an admission came with a stinging pain, for Fitzwilliam was her stepson, and therefore, could not be her suitor. Moreover, she was certain that her relationship to his father would mean that he would almost certain be appalled by her feelings. Nevertheless, she was thankful to have her eyes now open, and she was thankful for Lord Langley's less than honorable intentions. After all, if he had proposed, she would have accepted, and she would have been forever disappointed, for as much as Langley seemed like Darcy, he was but a dull imitation.

As Elizabeth pondered all of these things, she nearly missed Darcy speaking to her. She was astonished to hear the panic in his voice as he asked after Langley and gladly removed his worry. When Darcy understood that Langley was unharmed, all of his angst turned to anger. He would have to confront his cousin about his neglect of Elizabeth. First, however, he would have to see to her comfort.

Darcy carried Elizabeth into her room and placed her gently upon her bed. After issuing orders to ensure her care, he set off to find his cousin. After looking in several places, Darcy found Langley standing beside the stream, skipping stones. Langley's placid stance stoked Darcy's wrath.

"How could you treat her that way!" Darcy shouted at his cousin. Langley looked stunned. He had never imagined Elizabeth would speak of his behavior with Darcy. Now, he worried that his cousin might be about to challenge him.

"I swear I never meant to trifle with Mrs. Darcy!" Langley defended himself.

"What?" Darcy asked in utter confusion.

"Precisely what did the lady tell you?"

"Nothing at all." Darcy could see that his response irked his cousin. Langley was relieved that Darcy seemed not to know that he wished to take Elizabeth as his lover, but he could not imagine why else Darcy would be mad.

"Then what is your problem?"

"My problem… is that you left a lady who is still recovering from a serious injury to walk nearly half a mile unescorted. I could tell by her expression that the pain was excruciating." Langley felt guilty; he had never considered Elizabeth's pain, nor was he even aware that her leg still bothered her.

"Oh."

"Oh? That is all you have to say for yourself!"

"I did not think about her injury. Thoughtlessness seems to be a specialty of mine."

"Indeed? And what is this about trifling?" Anger dripped from Darcy's words.

"Apparently Mrs. Darcy has been expecting me to propose." Langley replied, his tone suggesting that Mrs. Darcy's notion was absurd.

"The way you've been acting toward her, I thought perhaps you already had."

"Heavens, Darcy, you aren't going to demand I marry her; are you?" Langley sniped.

"No." Darcy said firmly.

"Good. My father may not, but I am certain you see the inequality of the match."

"I do." Darcy paused, then added, "She is far too good for you."

"You and my father are ridiculous. Mrs. Darcy may be beautiful, but she is not that special." The words were scarcely out of Langley's mouth before Fitzwilliam's fist connected with his face. The words alone would not have provoked Darcy to such behavior, but Langley's entire attitude toward Elizabeth maddened Darcy.

That night, no one dined in the Pemberley's dining room, and early the next morning Langley and Matlock were on their way to their own estate. Elizabeth was somewhat apprehensive that the household would become aware of Langley's improper desires for her, and so she asked Marie what the staff were saying. She was relieved but also disturbed to find that the servants attributed the rushed departure to a private audience Lord Matlock had with Mrs. Templeton which had clearly distressed that lady. Lizzy would not embarrass Mrs. Templeton by asking, but she did wonder if the earl had had the same intentions as his son.

After the two lords had departed, Darcy approach Elizabeth with some temerity, wishing to comfort her.

"I am sorry for how my cousin treated you. I feel guilty for not having questioned his intentions." Lizzy smiled softly at Fitzwilliam.

"Please do not blame yourself. You were not able to see his behavior or hear his words to me; looking back, I now feel a complete fool for having expected matrimony where it was never implied." Darcy chose not to tell Elizabeth that he had witnessed a great deal more than she suspected.

"Please do not berate yourself too harshly. I do not doubt that life as my father's wife did not leave you much less sheltered than a typical maiden." Lizzy giggled.

"You are right, Fitzwilliam. In many ways your father treated me more as a daughter, and that included trying to protect me from harsh realities. Admittedly, my time in London did expose me to a great deal of worldliness."

"In any case, I hope my cousin has not left you too heart broken."

"I am not heart broken. While I have been quite infatuated with Lord Langley, our discussion today showed me that I do not truly know him. I imagine that my feelings quite mirror your own after Miss Quincy's departure. I did not love him. I admit, too, that knowing he wished me to be his lover shames me."

"I am glad you are not too upset. I would have you read his interest as a compliment to your person." As much as Darcy disliked the idea of Elizabeth loving Langley, he was even more distressed by the idea of her anguish. Elizabeth read tender concern in Darcy's eyes as he spoke to her, and it made her wish that she could speak of her love for him. She hated to have any secret from Fitzwilliam, but she certainly could not confess her heart.

"It is all for the best, Darcy. I may have been pleased and flattered by Langley's attentions, but I am certain I would never have been as happy with him as I am here at Pemberley," with you she wanted to add but dared not.

Elizabeth's eyes spoke more to Darcy than her words, and though he could not understand their message, something about the way Elizabeth looked at him made Darcy wish to take her into his arms and kiss her ardently. He despised himself for feeling such passion, imagining Elizabeth would be horrified if she could read his thoughts.

In order to distract himself, Darcy inquired, "Were you serious when you spoke about learning how to fence?" Though she had not been serious initially, Lizzy nodded.

"I should love to learn if you are willing to teach."

"I would be delighted, so long as you do not tell Aunt Catherine." Lizzy smiled.

"I am sure she would be much harder on me than on you, so you can count on me. When shall I have my first lesson?"

"Now?"

"Very well, only let me change into more suitable attire" Darcy nodded, expecting Lizzy to change into one of her older dresses. He was surprised a half hour later when she arrived in shirt and breeches. Perhaps, he thought, this would not be the most effective distraction, after all.


	63. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Like this?" Lizzy asked while thrusting her foil.

"Basically. Your form is not particularly good." Lizzy sighed.

"But I am doing _exactly_ what you said," she protested, though her manner was more playful than whiny.

"Then let me show you." Darcy grabbed his own sword and demonstrated. Lizzy asked him to repeat the gesture; it would be her secret that the request stemmed entirely from the pleasure she gained watching him. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was so distracted by the picture he made that she failed to absorb the lesson. Thus, when she again attempted to perform the thrust, her technique was even worse than it had initially been. Darcy quirked a brow at Elizabeth; she quirked hers back at him, and the two burst into laughter together.

When the laughter subsided, Darcy stepped behind Elizabeth and gently guided her movements. This was undoubtedly a more effective teaching method, but it also was one to turn their thoughts in dangerous directions. Determined to keep her feelings hidden, Elizabeth did her her utmost to ignore the strange fluttering in her belly and to act unaffected . She was so successful that Darcy never doubted he was the only one disturbed by their proximity.

Darcy had been conducting fencing lessons for Lizzy for several weeks now, but her progress had been minimal, partly because the training time must be kept short because of the lingering effects of her injury. However, a greater portion of Lizzy's failure to improve could be attributed to both the teacher and student being unable to maintain concentration on the task at hand.

Ever since Darcy had first seen Elizabeth dressed in breeches, he had struggled to avert his eyes from those parts of her left more exposed by such attire. He wondered if society as a whole would alter its behavior if it realized that a lady could look even more enticing in such attire than she might in a fashionable gown which displayed half her bosom. Darcy would have liked to blame Lizzy for the reaction he felt when he saw her thus, but he knew she was completely innocent of any desire to allure. Like Job, who made a covenant with his eyes not to look on a woman with lust, Darcy pledged to himself that he would not allow his eyes to linger on Elizabeth's attributes, nor would he allow himself to fantasize about her in improper ways. Nonetheless, Darcy soon discovered that while he averted his eyes, he had forgotten to make a covenant with any of his other parts. Her sweet scent, her tinkling laughter, and the warmth of her presence as he stood behind her all seemed designed to drive him to Bedlam.

After Darcy had come behind Elizabeth to instruct her, he knew himself incapable of not lusting after her if they continued to be frequently in such proximity. He turned crimson as imagined what Elizabeth would think if she see the direction of his thoughts . Elizabeth, equally moved by Darcy's actions, was even pinker than he, for she was far more aware of her feelings than he.

As the two moved apart each saw the other's blush, and each guessed that the other had sened their true thoughts and was discomfited by them. Both began speaking at once; Darcy immediately ceded the conversation to Elizabeth.

"I am afraid to say, Darcy, that I am not meant to be a fencer." Fitzwilliam, despite his own intent of ending the lessons, was heavily disappointed by her words and the rejection they implied.

Elizabeth read the pain in Fitzwilliam's eyes, and wishing to ease it, she almost proclaimed that she wished to continue trying anyhow. However, she knew if the lessons continued she would not be able to hide her attraction, and she believed that if Darcy knew her feelings that their friendship would end. Still, seeking for him to know that it was not him she was rejecting, Lizzy suggested another activity.

"How about some billiards?" Darcy's pulse race as he imagined himself helping to direct her shot. He could not see this as an improvement.

"You wish me to teach you?" Darcy asked weakly. This question made Lizzy imagine the same scenario, and she flushed once again.

"Not at all. I already know the game. I cannot profess to be especially skilled, but I believe I can be an entertaining opponent."

Darcy grinned, "I am certain you can."

The two then set off arm in arm for billiards room, where they would spend many hours over the next many months.

A detailed account of those happy months at Pemberley will not be provided here, it is sufficient to know that Elizabeth and Darcy both enjoyed those times. In addition to billiards, the two played chess and backgammon. When the weather permitted they raced their mounts over the fields or walked in the gardens. When it did not, the two often sat before the fire reading, either aloud or to themselves, and on particularly dull days, they would even convince Mrs. Templeton to join them in theatrical readings.

Naturally, matters of business also occupied a great deal of the Darcys' time even in the cold winter months. Darcy gradually became more confident in his role as master, and Elizabeth's role became more advisory than active, but even as the responsibilities shifted, the two continued to work side by side in all matters. Admittedly, at least once a week Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth argued over some estate matter. Though Fitzwilliam was master, and had absolute authority over Pemberley, more often than not the disagreements were settled in Elizabeth's favor, as her power to persuade Darcy was remarkable. Indeed, Darcy was not entirely aware of how much power Lizzy held, for sometimes her fine eyes seemed to drive all reason from him. Nevertheless, Fitzwilliam rarely regretted deciding in Lizzy's favor, as her business acumen was outstanding.

Business matters were not the only subject of argument for Lizzy and Darcy; the two argued over politics, religion, the proper role of women in society, the definition of a gentleman, the responsibilities of the upper class, and most often of all they argued over the current events of the day.

Mrs. Templeton described their debates in a letter to her friend.

_...You cannot begin to imagine the constant arguments which happen here. Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy, who seem to agree on almost everything of import, seem constantly to search for things to dispute. In fact, even when they do not disagree, one or the other of them will profess an opinion not his own simply for the sake of prolonging the discussion. I suspect the only reason they read the London papers is to find more topics to dispute. _

_Despite the constant bickering, I would not have you think that the house is filled with discord. In truth, the halls of Pemberley echo with laughter as they never have before in my tenure. Perhaps only three times have these arguments resulted in genuine hurt feelings, and those were resolved with relative ease. It is my private opinion that Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy argue because they cannot appropriately express their fonder feelings. I do not mean to gossip, Becky, but I do worry for them. I do not believe I have ever seen two people so well suited to one another, but the obstacles between them seem insurmountable. Many times I have thought that it would have been much better had George Darcy not married the young lady, but instead had introduced her to his son. Of course, there is no accounting for the desires of men._

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam would have both been heartily embarrassed to know how much Mrs. Templeton understood of their interactions. At least they could have been comforted knowing that she did not know the causes of their three genuine fights. The first of these fights actually involved that lady. Although Lord Matlock issued an invitation to all of the Darcys to visit for Christmas. For obvious reasons, neither Fitzwilliam nor Elizabeth wished to attend; however, Georgiana was eager to spend the holiday with her uncle and cousins. Both Darcy and Lizzy were disappointed that Georgiana would not be coming to Pemberley, but neither felt it would be right to deny her the pleasure. The disagreement came when Darcy stated that Mrs. Templeton must accompany Georgiana to Matlock. Lizzy, given her conjectures of what had transpired between that lady and Matlock found the idea intolerable. Nevertheless, she did not feel she ought to explain her suspicions to Darcy; thus, she simply told him that they could not make such a demand of Mrs. Templeton, since she was no longer a governess or even a companion. The two had then traded bitter remarks, Lizzy accusing Darcy of selfishness, and Darcy accusing Lizzy of failing to protect Georgiana. Eventually, Darcy informed Lizzy that he did not have to listen to her advice and went to straight to Mrs. Templeton to ask the favor. The fear and embarrassment in his former governess's eyes immediately convinced him to rescind the request and apologize to Elizabeth. After his apology, Elizabeth offered one of her own, and the two discussed possible solutions together, eventually involving Lady Catherine in the formation of their plans.

The second major argument occurred after Mrs. Darcy walked out one day without informing any of the household where she was heading. When several hours passed without her return, Fitzwilliam had become panicked and began fearing the worst. He had just started to form a search party when an obviously well Elizabeth returned laughing and holding on to Mr. Jenkins arm. Darcy's fear instantly turned to ire, as he resented Elizabeth's ability to stir so much terror within him without thinking of him at all. That anger combined with jealousy caused Darcy to lash out at Elizabeth and accuse her of behaving improperly with the minister. Elizabeth devastated that Darcy could suspect such a thing, instead of refuting the accusation, had retorted that she was an independent woman and it was none of his concern. The dissension between the couple lasted until late that evening, when Darcy heard the sound of Elizabeth weeping, and he entered her room to offer comfort. Once Elizabeth understood that Darcy had been deeply concerned for her welfare and that his rudeness stemmed from worry, she was quickly able to forgive him. Then, when Elizabeth promised to always notify some member of the household of her planned whereabouts, Darcy was likewise satisfied and the two quickly returned to their normal amicable relationship.

The third confrontation involved the least passionate outbursts but was the most difficult to resolve because of its underlying causes. When the time for Fitzwilliam's mourning for his father had passed, he began to receive frequent invitations to join his neighbors in their frivolities. Such gatherings had far less appeal to him than quiet evenings at home with Elizabeth; however, as much as he did not wish to attend his neighbors' parties, he also knew that it was his responsibility to maintain good relations with neighbors. Thus, many times Darcy used Mrs. Darcy's mourning as an excuse for his own absence Additionally, he reasoned that accepting invitations would be much easier when he had Elizabeth at his side. When Elizabeth learned that Darcy was using her supposedly fragile emotional state to avoid attending events, she was outraged. After all, she was tired of being kept constantly away from society, and even though she still mourned, she hardly wished her neighbors to think her weak and helpless in her grief.

When Elizabeth confronted him over this issue, he was surprised and upset by her anger. He had felt that she understood how difficult it was for him to spend time in the society of those who were not well known to him. Attending parties would be so much easier for him with even one close friend at his side, and he strongly wished that he would have Elizabeth when he had to take his proper place in Derbyshire society. Moreover, though Darcy found the company of friends and family enjoyable, Elizabeth's company alone was more than adequate to satisfy whatever needs he had for social interaction. Although Darcy understood that Elizabeth needed the fellowship of others in a way he did not, it was painful for him to accept that his company was not sufficient to Elizabeth's happiness.

The two flung bitter words at one another, meaning none of them, but Elizabeth had an epiphany just as she was about to shout, "I am not your mother that you should hide behind my skirts!" Though not Darcy's true mother, she was the closest thing to a mother he had. Moreover although, Darcy was several years older than her, he had not yet been properly introduced to society, since a young gentleman's true debut occurs upon his return from his grand tour. It was only natural that Darcy should want guidance when first entering the drawing rooms of his neighbors. That he should want her guidance, Elizabeth did not take as a compliment, but rather as a natural effect of her relationship to his father; perhaps she ought have been flattered, but instead she was wounded by the reminder that Fitzwilliam might admire her and appreciate her company, but he would surely never look at her the way she looked at him. Furthermore, she could not wish that it were different, for what good could come of him also being impossibly in love.

Elizabeth's eyes now opened to the truth, she looked upon Fitzwilliam with compassion if not approval, "Darcy," Elizabeth's tone was soft and her hand rested comfortingly upon the gentleman's arm, "It is only natural that you should not wish to attend these parties, and it is also natural for you to wish to wait until I can attend with you. I know that these things cannot be easy for you. There is nothing wrong with declining to attend. In fact, under the circumstances, remaining at home may well be your wisest course of action."

"You approve of me staying home?" Darcy wondered with incredulity. Lizzy smiled at his obvious puzzlement.

"Yes. I think that would be a perfectly sensible course of action." Darcy's brows, which were already raised lifted higher.

"But you have been so angry about my declining these invitations."

"No, not for the declining, for the excuse." Darcy watched Elizabeth for a few moments without speaking. Suddenly, his supposedly righteous indignation turned to shame."

"The deception was beneath me," Darcy uttered with great feeling.

"It was." Elizabeth made no attempt to convince Darcy otherwise.

Before apologizing Darcy made one more attempt to excuse his behavior, "What was I supposed to say? I am sorry to regret that I will be unable to attend your soirée, as I am terrified of having to make polite conversation with pretty young ladies with whom I have no prior acquaintance." Elizabeth laughed more loudly, but was filled with genuine sympathy.

"Perhaps, Darcy, you might tell them that you will not be attending any social functions until my year of mourning is complete?"

"Is that not misleading? Will they not draw the same conclusions as the ones I have already implied." Elizabeth could not deny that they would.

"I will concede to you, sir. Let them think of me as they will. However, once my mourning is over, do not expect you will be able to always hide behind me." Darcy appreciated what Elizabeth was offering him, and he appreciated even more that she understood his nature so well. He was quite certain that no one had ever known him like she did. Fitzwilliam looked upon Elizabeth's small hand where it still rested upon his arm, and he took the hand into his own and kissed it lightly.

Darcy's gesture was completely proper, but it stirred in him such yearning, that he was nearly overpowered until he harshly reminded himself that Elizabeth would be appalled if she could read his thoughts. In actuality, Elizabeth was at that moment appalled by her own thoughts. For she was trying to decide whether she was grateful for Darcy's honor, or whether she regretted it, for she knew he would never wish for the sort of relationship Langley had desired, and she also knew that she would not have had the willpower to reject him if he had.

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth looked at one another intently, but though eyes may be windows to the soul, neither comprehended the nature of the other's thoughts. Even without understanding Elizabeth's feelings, Fitzwilliam's desire for her grew incomparably. The more Fitzwilliam lusted for Elizabeth, the more he grew to despise himself for it.

Eventually, Fitzwilliam convinced himself that he would not be thinking improperly about his stepmother if he had a wife toward whom his desires could properly be directed. Moreover, he knew that when Elizabeth gave off her mourning, she would have many suitors and would likely marry one of them. Thus, he did not believe she would be long at Pemberley. The idea of Elizabeth leaving agonized Darcy, and he was convinced that he would only be able to bear it if he already had the companionship of a wife. Hence, after great deliberation, he informed Elizabeth that he had decided to go to town for the season.

Elizabeth was completely blindsided by Darcy's announcement; she had not expected the man who resisted the small country parties of Derbyshire to wish to immerse himself in the festivities of town. Nevertheless, as she pondered the matter, Elizabeth recognized that Fitzwilliam's decision was not at all out of character, for when he was in town, he would have plenty of friends and relatives upon whom he could depend when he went out. In town, her presence would not be at all crucial for Fitzwilliam's contentment; any other family member would suffice. As she reasoned thusly, Elizabeth tried to convince herself that she was glad Darcy was not dependent solely on her. She almost succeeded, until the gentleman made hints about his intention of finding a wife.

To all outward appearances, Fitzwilliam was a man eager to enjoy all the excitement a London season could offer. Elizabeth, likewise, bore no sign that she desperately wished he were not leaving her behind. Indeed, each of them privately dreaded the impending separation and ached in the belief that the other was not at all affected. Thus, when the time for Fitzwilliam's departure arrived, he and Elizabeth bade one another farewell with heavy hearts but smiling faces.


	64. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_So who has been telling tales about me? Was it Anne? In any case, I think you know me well enough to discredit any rumors. Surely you know I would not be earnestly courting a lady without having told you. Thus, I must assume you mean to tease by mentioning the gossip regarding Miss Fairfax and myself. There is always a small grain of truth in gossip, and so it is now. I have, in fact, danced more with Miss Fairfax than any other young lady. I find her to be a charming partner and interesting conversationalist. Of course, her favorite topic of conversation is our good parson, so even if I wished to court her, I am sure it would go nowhere. However, if she does marry Mr. Jenkins, I shall be pleased to have her as our near neighbor._

_It was foolish of me to think that I could simply take a trip to town and find a wife. I should so much wish to find a woman who is beautiful, witty, intelligent, and kind-hearted; a wife who could be my partner in all aspects of life. I know that is an uncommon view of marriage and perhaps an unrealistic one. In any case, how am I to know a lady well enough to see if she could be my true partner? By her uncommonly clever remarks about the weather? By the skill she demonstrates in a quadrille? Or perhaps by how well she plays the pianoforte? I begin to wonder if I ought to simply ride madly through the park and hope to knock some unsuspecting girl unconscious? _

_I miss you, so much, Elizabeth. I am certain I would prefer to be at Pemberley with you, even if all we were doing was looking over accounts, than attending yet another ball. Richard has been teasing me for my homesickness. He thinks it odd that I should so long for Pemberley when I have spent so little of my time there since I first started at Eton. It probably is odd. Richard did suggest that it may be more being sick of London than anything, and he suggested I take an excursion into the countryside. I figure some fresh air might do me good, so I intend to follow his advice. After the Hudson's ball next week, I will ride up to Longbourn for three or four days. We shall see if the country air revives my spirits. _

_Yours,_

_Fitzwilliam _

When Elizabeth read Darcy's letter, she smiled to herself. She was relieved with the knowledge that Darcy had no intentions toward Miss Fairfax, for she would not have liked to see him disappointed, and she knew the lady's heart was spoken for.

Furthermore, Darcy's reference to the accident which had led to her marriage implied to Elizabeth that he was comparing other ladies to herself and finding them wanting. Even if she could not be the wife of the man she loved, she could delight in knowing she had his admiration and esteem.

Darcy's planned visit to Longbourn surprised Elizabeth, and she wondered if he had an ulterior motive, possibly related to her beautiful elder sister. Her suspicion was completely unfounded, as neither of them had shown any interest in the other. However, to Elizabeth it seemed natural that the most handsome gentleman of her acquaintance would take notice of her most handsome sister, particularly since he was looking for a woman who was beautiful, intelligent and kind-hearted. Jane certainly was all of these things. Lizzy sighed as she conjured an image of a Mrs. Jane Darcy. At least dear, sweet Jane would never suspect Lizzy of harboring romantic feelings for Fitzwilliam, as suspicion was not her inclination.

Lizzy's surmise that Fitzwilliam had another motive was correct, but her imagination had completely failed her as to the nature of that motive. Fitzwilliam knew that his desire for Pemberley was mostly a desire for Elizabeth's company, and he felt that spending time in her childhood home would help him to feel closer to her.

Lizzy was about to write a reply to Fitzwilliam when a servant came to inform her that Mrs. Whistler had come to call. The visit was unexpected as the two had spent nearly the whole morning together.

"Has something happened, Polly?" Lizzy asked in concern as she greeted her friend.

"I do not know," Mrs. Whistler answered and then began crying.

"Please tell me what is wrong," Lizzy pleaded to her friend.

"It's Lord Blakely," Mrs. Whistler whimpered in reply.

"Is he harassing you?" Lizzy's alarm was apparent.

"Oh. Read this!" Lizzy soon found a much rumpled tear-stained letter in her hands.

_Dear Mrs. Whistler,_

_Please accept this gift of 5000 pounds as restitution for the wrong I committed against you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Blakely_

"A solicitor arrived this morning at the parsonage with this letter and the money it mentions. Alfred accepted on my behalf. I told him he should have refused the money and sent him on his way. I want nothing to do with that –that monster. Oh, Lizzy. It makes me feel so ashamed. 5000 pounds, or any sum, could never repay what he took from me. If I accept, I feel as though it is payment for services rendered; it makes me a prostitute."

"No, Polly." Lizzy took her friend into her arms. "Regardless of what you do with this money, you are innocent of the wrong. You would never have sold yourself."

"But I did Lizzy, don't you see? The fact that Mr. Darcy was merciful does not change the fact that I was selling myself."

"No. Polly, no," Lizzy said while shaking her head, "that situation was not of your choosing. You were coerced."

"I did not choose what that man did to me. I did not choose to be sold to that establishment. But Lizzy, I was fully prepared to be compliant, and not only that, I was acting the part of a seductress. I intended to play my part to the fullest. I –"

"Stop that! You were trying to survive."

"I could have resisted. I should have resisted."

"And been thrown out on the street to starve." Mrs. Whistler nodded. "Polly, there was nowhere you could have gone." Polly looked thoughtful, and then suddenly her eyes brightened.

"There should be somewhere," Mrs. Whistler declared firmly.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Lizzy.

"What if I take the money Lord Blakely sent and use it to start a home for women in hopeless situations? You will help me, won't you, Lizzy?" Lizzy had never seen Mrs. Whistler so animated and happy.

"Of course I will."

The two ladies spent the remainder of the afternoon making plans and discussing possibilities, completely losing track of time until one of the maids came to ask if Mrs. Whistler was staying to dine. Lizzy promptly invited her friend and sent a note asking her friend's brother to join them as well.

That evening at dinner Lizzy and Polly described all the plans they had made. Mr. Jenkins thought using the money to help women in trouble was a fine idea, but he was apprehensive about his sister being actively involved with such a project. However, his sister's face radiated pure joy, and her countenance reminded him of the carefree girl she had once been; he could not possibly refuse his sister this source of happiness.

"May I help, too?" interjected Mrs. Templeton, who had thus far been silent. Mrs. Whistler, happy to welcome the former governess's aid, readily assented. Lizzy initially had difficulty reconciling such compassion with the lady's stern, cold personality; however, as she reflected further, such an act of kindness was not at all out of character. Mrs. Darcy chastised herself for her misjudgment of the lady, though given Mrs. Templeton's initial treatment of Lizzy, such a misjudgment was understandable.

The four continued conversing long after the last plate had been cleared, and did not part ways until late in the evening. Though she was tired, Lizzy was determined to reply to Fitzwilliam's letter before retiring.

_Dear Darcy,_

_When I saw that you were going to visit Longbourn, I was half a mind to ask Marie to start packing my things so that I might join you. However, instead I will soon be traveling to London in Mrs. Whistler's company. The reason for our travel cannot easily be explained in a letter, so you will have to wait until I arrive. _

_I ought to sympathize with your difficulty in finding a woman beautiful, intelligent, and kind; nevertheless, I find myself feeling unsympathetic, for if you find such a perfect woman, you will have little need for my friendship. I shall then be lonely and neglected in the shadow of your handsome wife. _

_You are correct that I was teasing about Miss Fairfax. I know precisely where her affections lie and am well aware that the gentleman returns them in full. Each time Mr. Jenkins calls, he takes me aside to learn if I have heard from Miss Fairfax. Unfortunately, these private conversations have led to some gossip about us. If you hear any such rumor, dismiss it. _

_I hope you have a delightful time at Lady Hudson's ball and at Longbourn. Be sure to write to me about all of your dance partners. I will be merciful, though, and not demand an account of the finery._

_Give Colonel Fitzwilliam my regards._

_With Love,_

_Elizabeth_

A contrariety on emotions filled Darcy when he received this missive. It contained much cause for rejoicing, particularly the news of Elizabeth's plan to travel to London. He found her reports about Mr. Jenkins behavior amusing. Conversely, her comments on his search for a wife confused him; was she teasing him, or did she sincerely worry that he would discard her friendship? He knew that would never happen, but she might not. Darcy felt he should reassure her of his steadfastness, but was not sure how. Lastly, when Darcy read Elizabeth's closing of "with love," an unaccountable joy filled him.

The day after the ball he sent his reply.

_My dearest friend,_

_I am pleased to know you will be traveling to London soon, though I am curious for the reason. I shall wait on tenterhooks until your arrival. The staff will also be pleased; they ask after you frequently. I know you will not be able to attend parties or visit the theater, but I would be pleased to take you to the gardens. Is the menagerie an appropriate activity for a widow in mourning? Also, how long do you plan to stay? _

_The Hudson's ball was interesting. There were pleasurable parts of the evening, but on the whole I believe I was more displeased than pleased. Since you requested a full I account, I shall offer one. _

_To Lady Catherine's satisfaction, I danced the first set with my cousin Anne. She was always so sickly in the past that I am amazed at how strong and healthy she has become. The second I danced with Miss Bingley, who entertained me with humorous anecdotes about her various acquaintances. I enjoy her lively wit, though she lacks your sweetness and gentleness; I would not like to be her subject. My third I danced with Mrs. Hurst, who spent the entire dance extolling her sisters' virtues. It was clear that she wishes for Miss Bingley to become Mrs. Darcy (which, admittedly, I have considered). I shared the next set with Lady Hudson, who asked me to send you her best wishes. Then I danced with Mrs. Gardiner, who regaled me with charming tales of your little cousins. At dinner and sat with her and your uncle. On my other side was Miss Kingston, who was introduced to me by her dinner partner, who had been in my class at Cambridge. I repaid his favor by asking her to dance. I learned from Miss Kingston that the two of you are acquainted, so you will have to tell me more about her. For now, all I can say is that she is very pretty and quite smart. After that I danced again with Anne and then with Miss Bingley. I partnered Miss Fairfax after that, and then I finished my evening speaking with Lord Hudson and Mr. Gardiner, mostly about horses ._

_As I expected Lord Blakely was in attendance, but we managed to avoid one another. There was another present whom I wished to avoid, Mrs. Quincy; the cousin Miss Quincy married was also a Quincy, so only her title changed. Her manner in speaking to me could only be described as flirtation, and I could not help feeling that she wished for a dalliance with me. However, before I thought she would one day be my bride, when she only wanted to flirt and have fun, so I suppose it is just her way. In any case, I found her not at all tempting. She had seemed so beautiful when I knew her before; I could not honestly tell you if she has altered or only my perception of her._

_There, you have now received a full telling of my evening at the Hudson's; I hope it satisfies. I shall be traveling to Longbourn tomorrow, but shall return to town by the middle of next week._

_Yours Affectionately, _

_Fitzwilliam_

The day after writing that letter, Fitzwilliam rode to Longbourn where all of the Bennet's were lined up to greet him. Standing between Milly and Tilly, was a three-year-old boy, who Darcy soon learned was Lord Blakely's son. Mrs. Bennet had carefully arranged the children by age, with a nursemaid standing at the end holding Ginny. Nevertheless, Little Darcy had defied the lady and placed himself between the twins the instant she looked away.

Little Darcy had been staying with the Bennets for two weeks when Fitzwilliam arrived. He had all of his father's charm and had quickly one all of their hearts. The twins had difficulty saying the boy's name, and had called him Dobby; soon all of the household had adopted the moniker.

Fitzwilliam had thought that he would spend his time in the country riding and angling; he had not expected to spend it playing with the children. However, their cheerful miens quickly raised his flagging spirits, and he eagerly accepted their company. Milly and Tilly, who were too young to understand that Fitzwilliam was their nephew, insisted on calling the gentleman "Uncle." Dobby soon followed suit, and Fitzwilliam could not help welcoming the child's affection.

In the evenings, Darcy had many interesting conversations with Mr. Bennet. The two debated many of the issues of the day, and Fitzwilliam nearly always had the last word. Thomas Bennet had rarely met a man who could best him in a fair debate, and his respect for the young man grew. However, when Mr. Bennet complimented Darcy's fine mental acuity, Darcy attributed his skill to Elizabeth, with whom he had already discussed many of the same matters. When Darcy spoke of Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet could see the man's strong affection for his second daughter.

Darcy had traveled to Longbourn with the intention of feeling closer to Elizabeth. This endeavor was only partially successful; visiting Elizabeth's childhood home did, in some ways, help him feel closer to her, but it did nothing to ease his longing for her. Darcy's desire to be in Elizabeth's presence had only grown, and he was thankful she would soon be with him in London. Unfortunately, a life-altering catastrophe at Longbourn on what would have been his last night there would keep Darcy from returning to town for many weeks.

No one would ever know precisely how the fire started, perhaps someone left a candle burning or a spark had leapt from a fireplace. All that could be discerned was that the inferno began in farthest part of the house from where the family slept, and it was already raging by the time anyone smelled smoke or raised the alarm. Mrs. Hill, the housekeeper, was first to wake, and her shouts quickly roused most of the family.

When Darcy awoke he instinctively ran to the nursery, where he found Milly and Dobby. Assuming that someone had already rescued Tilly and Ginny, he grabbed these two and carried them from the house. When he arrived outside he found that, though the nursemaid was holding Ginny, Tilly was nowhere to be found. He quickly looked to see if anyone else was missing, and found that neither the master nor the mistress of the estate was in sight. After yelling to the older girls to run to the neighbors for help, Darcy dashed back into the house. He ran first to the master's suite, thinking he would attempt to rouse Mr. and Mrs. Bennet before searching for the little girl; however, he found Tilly standing at the door of her parents' room pounding on the door and yelling "Mama! Papa!"

Fitzwilliam nudged the child out of the way and broke the door's latch. As he rushed into the room, he was astonished to see the master and mistress lying in bed snoring. He woke Mr. Bennet first, and urged him to remove Tilly from the house as quickly as possible. Mrs. Bennet was more difficult to rouse, but once she was awake, she quickly apprehended the situation, and rushed to leave the house.

Fitzwilliam followed right behind Mrs. Bennet, but as he was nearing the exit, a large beam fell and pinned him down. When she turned and saw the situation, Mrs Bennet hollered for her husband. Mr. Bennet was at his wife's side in an instant, and with her help, attempted to lift the beam. Nevertheless, all of their effort was not enough to move it. Seeing the situation was hopeless, Darcy urged the two to flee for their own safety; knowing not what else to do, the Bennets complied.

Fitzwilliam believed he was facing certain death, but he would find salvation from a most unexpected source.


	65. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Having spent much of the evening listening to his father explain why and whom he should remarry, Lord Blakely was angry and frustrated. It was obvious to Blakely that Lord Hudson cared more for political alliances and wealth than he did for the happiness of his son or the well-being of his grandson.

When his father's monologue finally ended, Blakely retired to his chambers and poured himself a glass of brandy, which he gulped down in seconds. He followed this glass with another and then a third. As he was pouring a fourth glass, he looked to see the miniature of his son, and he determined that Little Darcy would be raised knowing love and affection. To that end he decided to ride to Meryton to be with the boy and to attempt to convince Mr. Bennet to shorten the time until he would be allowed to court Mary. He only hoped he had been discreet enough in his recent liaisons to convince Mr. Bennet of his uprightness.

After gulping his fourth brandy, Lord Blakely ordered that a groom be woken so that his horse might be saddled. As soon as it was, he mounted the beast and rode furiously toward Meryton. Knowing that an arrival in middle of the night was unlikely to further his suit, Blakely intended to take rooms in the inn; however, as he entered Meryton, he noticed that the sky ahead of him was oddly lit. It took only moments for him to realize that the light must be fire, and in a few moments more he realized that the fire was in the direction of Longbourn. Fear for his son's life soon had Blakely dashing madly toward that estate.

Upon arrival, Blakely found the children quickly, and scooped his son into his arms.

"Darcy, I am so glad you are safe."

"Papa!" The boy wrapped his arms around his father.

Mr. Bennet, who had just exited the burning building in despair, saw the gentleman's arrival and hollered for help. Lord Blakely placed his son back on the ground and rushed toward the Bennets.

When he learned the man needing help was Fitzwilliam Darcy, he hesitated. Nevertheless, he remembered the life debt he owed the man's stepmother, and he rushed toward the inferno.

Blakely was able to lift the beam which had pinned Fitzwilliam, and Fitzwilliam was able to crawl out from underneath it. Unfortunately, as Blakely moved the beam, it loosened some more of the structure, and as he dropped that beam, he found himself forcefully knocked down by some large debris. When he tried to right himself, Blakely found he could not move his legs. He looked to see what was trapping him and saw nothing there. Fitzwilliam did not know what the situation was precisely, but he could see that Blakely required assistance. Fitzwilliam's own injuries prevented him from carrying the other man, but he was able to drag the viscount from the building.

Barely outside the manor, Darcy finally collapsed, Lord Blakely having already lost consciousness, and there the two gentlemen lay wrapped in each other's arms. To anyone who knew aught of their shared history it was a strange picture to see.

By the time the two gentlemen emerged from the fire, most of the residents of Meryton and of the surrounding area had arrived at Longbourn. Sir William Lucas organized all of the able-bodied men to fight the fire while his lady led the children to Lucas Lodge. Mr. Jones, the apothecary, immediately began to treat the wounded, though he quickly comprehended that several of them would need greater attention than he could give alone. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had been uninjured by the flames but had inhaled a great deal of smoke; now, both of them had labored breathing and were wheezing heavily. Tilly had also inhaled a great deal of smoke, but it seemed to affect her less, her symptoms were more like those of a bad cold. Darcy and Blakely both remained unconscious and both had severe burns, but Mr. Jones would not know the extent of the damage until they woke. Thankfully, one of the older men volunteered to travel to town for a physician.

The blaze continued to rage all through the morning and into the late afternoon despite the mens' best efforts against it. When the fire had been completely conquered, little remained of Longbourn house beyond its stone exterior.

Around midday Lord Blakely woke in great pain and confusion; there was an elderly gentleman in a clerical collar standing beside him, rubbing something sticky on his legs.

"Where am I? Who are you? What is that? And _what_ are you doing?" The older man might have taken umbrage at the young man's tone had the viscount not been in such a miserable condition; instead, he smiled kindly at the patient.

"You are in Meryton in Hertfordshire, Lord Blakely, at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Phillips; Mrs. Phillips is Mrs. Bennet's sister. I am Mr. Stevenson, rector of Longbourn parish. This is a mixture of axle grease and beeswax. I am putting it on your burns because Mr. Jones, the apothecary, gave instructions that it must be done. If you wish to know why, you'd have to ask him. Do you have any other questions?"

"Why are you here? Am I dying that I have need of a priest?" Blakely demanded anxiously.

"I am not here to offer your last rites, though I came prepared to do so if necessary. I came because I'm too old to battle the blaze; this was a way I could help."

"So I am not dying?"

"Not imminently. I understand that your situation is precarious."

"Well, I doubt that holy oil would do me any more good than that stuff you're putting on me."

"You're probably right."

"Are you sure you're a clergyman?" Stevenson chuckled

"This," Stevenson said, holding up some of the axle grease mixture, "may save your life here on earth; whereas the sacrament of anointing, though it confers a blessing can neither prolong earthly life nor grant life in the hereafter. I assume, however, that you were not looking for a discussion of theology."

"There is no God." Blakely declared boldly, as though no reasonable argument could be made in favor of a deity.

"Do you disbelieve in God because you have logically reasoned out his nonexistence? Or is it because you do not wish for him to be real?" Blakely snorted, but Reverend Stevenson continued speaking, "If the former I might try to offer arguments in favor of the Almighty; if the latter, I may as well save my breath." The viscount smiled at these words, deciding that he quite liked the minister.

Lord Blakely opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, he emitted a sharp hiss followed by a low growl. "What the devil are you doing?" He shouted, rethinking any charitable thoughts he had been harboring.

"I apologize, sir. I have not altered what I am doing except that I have moved from your legs to your arms."

"Then the burns on my arms must be much worse, for I felt it not at all before." Mr. Stevenson looked at all of Blakely's appendages, and it was obvious to him that the legs had suffered far more severe burns.

"Did you say, you did not feel anything when I rubbed your legs?"

"Nothing at all." Mr. Stevenson found this odd, so he called for Mr. Jones. When Mr. Jones arrived he brought Dr. Potter, the newly arrived London physician with him. The two medical men quickly began a thorough examination, each of them murmuring "mmm" and "hmm" at regular intervals, but neither saying a word. As they poked and prodded him, Blakely grew increasingly agitated. However, his agitation swiftly turned to alarm when the two men began furiously whispering to each other.

"Would one of you tell me what the blazes is wrong with me?" Blakely inquired harshly. The doctor and the apothecary eyed one another, each hoping the other would deign to answer.

Finally, Dr. Potter gave the diagnosis, "paralysis. I cannot say whether temporary or permanent for certain, but I would expect permanent." As Blakely heard this, he looked toward Mr. Jones, as though imploring that man for a more favorable diagnosis.

Mr. Jones coughed nervously; then said, "I must agree."

Lord Blakely did not shout, storm or rant about this news. He did not weep; nor did he shed a single tear. Instead, he stared straight ahead in shock, unable to process what he had heard. The physician spoke for a time about the rest of Blakely's injuries, and how they should be treated, but his patient heard none of it.

After he finished speaking to Lord Blakely, Dr. Potter went to examine the other patients, starting with Fitzwilliam. A servant was performing the same service for the young man as Mr. Stevenson had for Lord Blakely; however, unlike Blakely, Darcy had not truly woken. His fever raged, and he was delirious, frequently calling out for Mrs. Darcy. The physician's prognosis for Darcy was positive, but he firmly emphasized the importance of keeping his fever down.

Once the examination was complete, and the balm applied, Lydia Bennet was allowed to sit and nurse Darcy, as there were too few available hands and her youth made it more seemly for her to tend a gentleman than it would have been for her older sisters. Lydia did not mind the task, as she was fond of Darcy, and afterward, she would manage to keep the secrets Darcy unwittingly revealed in his incoherent state.

After seeing Darcy, Dr. Potter tended Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, whose condition remained relatively unchanged. Both of them still struggled to breathe, and both drifted in and out of sleep. The doctor was confident that both would survive, though they might not regain full health. The only information Dr. Potter added beyond what Mr. Jones had said of them, was a proclamation that the baby was unharmed. This announcement led to general confusion as no one had been aware that Mrs. Bennet was expecting. The doctor found their ignorance incredible as he reckoned the lady was perhaps seven months along. Even Mrs. Bennet was stunned by the news, as she had not suffered a single one of the signs she had always had before. Such news ought to have been cause for rejoicing, but having lost their home, the Bennets could feel nothing but worry about welcoming another daughter.

As day turned to evening, the Phillips already full home received even more visitors. Lord Matlock arrived with Georgiana, who rushed instantly to her brother's side, where Lydia reluctantly gave up her post as nurse. Lord Matlock, followed swiftly behind her. When he saw his nephew's condition, the normally jovial man was nearly reduced to tears. It had been his plan to take rooms in the inn, but he found that he did not wish to be so far from his nephew; hence, he asked Mrs. Phillips if he might lodge in her home. Mrs. Phillips, incapable of refusing an earl, quietly informed the four Bennet daughters she was housing that they must all share a room. Thankfully, when Georgiana learned of the situation, she invited Lydia to share the room she had been given.

Not long after Matlock, Lord Hudson arrived anxious for his wounded son; nevertheless, he allowed no emotion to show as the doctor informed him of his son's plight. Knowing before he entered the room that Lord Blakely was crippled, Lord Hudson expected to find his son distraught and grumpy. He did not anticipate finding the viscount engaged in cheerful debate with an elderly parson. Lord Blakely had, in fact, sat stone-faced for nearly an hour, unable to digest his diagnosis.

Then, suddenly, he had turned to the parson and asked, "What did you by suggest that I didn't believe in God because I don't want to?"

"It is as Pascal wrote –have you read his work?" Blakely shook his head. "_In faith there is enough light for those who want to believe and enough shadows to blind those who do not_. I think it is most likely that you reject God because if you did not, it would interfere with your chosen lifestyle."

Blakely had then countered that the reverend believed in God because he was too weak to accept the reality of a meaningless life. The two gentlemen continued, point and counterpoint for some time.

"You cannot claim that Christianity is false because there are people who call themselves Christians who commit grievous sins. If I call myself a duck, would you look at me and declare that ducks are gray-haired old men?" Mr. Stevenson was saying as Lord Hudson approached

"Are you trying to say that people who act wickedly are not truly Christian?"

"I think all of us act wickedly. The difference is that a true believer repents of his sins. He would not continue in a pattern of ungodly behavior. I suppose someone who is following Christ should be becoming continually less wicked. Thankfully, it is not my job to distinguish who the true believers are, since I cannot see mens' hearts."

Lord Hudson finally grew weary of the discussion and cleared his throat. Lord Blakely acknowledged his father, and the two men greeted one another. The lack of warmth or affection between father and son saddened Mr. Stevenson, though he considered that a lack of privacy may have interfered with their reunion. Thus, he quickly excused himself.

"But you will come back again, won't you? Tomorrow?"

"Do you wish me to?" Blakely nodded, and the minister promised to return.

Upon Mr. Stevenson's departure, Blakely and Hudson conversed as though they were in a drawing room for afternoon tea. Blakely politely asked after his father' health and then about his journey. Hudson replied, and then spoke of banal matters; he did not ask after Blakely's health, merely because he did not know what to say about his son's paralysis, not because he did not care. He also did not inquire after his grandson; he did not know the boy was in Hertfordshire. To Blakely, it seemed that his father was not concerned for him, but this lack of care did not surprise the man; he had never known his father's affection.

Lord Hudson stayed with his son for about an hour and then departed to the inn. Shortly after he left, Lord Matlock came to visit Blakely's sickbed. The earl bowed low to the viscount as he approached.

"Blakely, I cannot thank you enough." Matlock's voice shook as he spoke. "For saving my nephew's life, you have my eternal gratitude. If he would have perished-" Matlock did not complete his sentence. Blakely could tell that the earl was fighting back tears.

"You're welcome," Blakely mumbled.

"I know I could never repay what you have done, but if there is ever anything I can do for you, you only need to ask." Matlock's obvious love and concern for Darcy irked Blakely, especially since Blakely was somewhat regretting his heroic act.

"Your nephew is obviously dear to you," Blakely spoke with an edge of bitterness, but Matlock did not notice.

"Nearly as dear as my own sons. I know you have a son; you must understand my feelings." When Blakely affirmed that he did understand, Matlock then asked after the little boy. He then proceeded to ask Blakely what business had brought him to Longbourn, which led to a conversation of the virtues of Miss Mary Bennet. Each of Matlock's kind inquiries felt to Blakely like a dagger in the back, for they reminded him of his own father's indifference.

While Lord Matlock and Lord Blakely were engaged in this colloquy, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner arrived. Their arrival had been anticipated, but Mrs. Phillips had expected her brother and his wife to take a room at the inn. Unfortunately, there were no rooms available, as Lord Hudson had taken the last. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips therefore offered the Gardiners their own room; when it was time to retire, they would sleep on a feather bed on the sitting room floor. Nevertheless, Mrs. Phillips was exceedingly grateful for her brother's arrival, for he seemed much more able than herself or her husband to discern what ought to be done. Thus, Mrs. Phillips was able to focus on the needs of her many guests.

Far away in Derbyshire, Elizabeth Darcy was blissfully unaware of her family's condition until she received an express informing her of the fire and begging her to come as quickly as possible. The note said nothing of the severity of the fire nor of the health of her family, and Elizabeth could not help fearing the worst. The express had arrived while Elizabeth and Mrs. Templeton were breaking their fast, and Mrs. Templeton watched in alarm as Mrs. Darcy's face turned ashen.

"Is it Master Fitzwilliam?" Her fears for the boy she loved as a son temporarily caused her to forget to address him by his proper title. If it had been possible Lizzy's already ashen face would have become more pale. When she read the express, she had forgotten that Fitzwilliam would still be at Longbourn, but Mrs. Templeton's worry had pricked her memory.

Lizzy handed her the express. Mrs. Templeton, remembering the fire in which she lost her own family, was filled with compassion for Mrs. Darcy. Seeing that Elizabeth was immobilized by her distress, Mrs. Templeton poured her a cup of tea and then began making arrangements for their immediate departure. Elizabeth cradled the cup of tea and stared at nothing for several minutes until Marie gently led her to her room to change into traveling attire.

Thanks to Mrs. Templeton and Pemberley's efficient staff, the two ladies were ready to set off within half an hour. Just as they were boarding their carriage, Mr. Thomas Winfrey rode up the drive. Mrs. Darcy blushed in embarrassment, for she had forgotten that the gentleman was planning to call that morning. He was on his way to London and had agreed to stop at Pemberley on his way so that he might bring a couple of items his sister wished to borrow from Mrs. Darcy. While Elizabeth asked a footman to retrieve the items, Mrs. Templeton briefly explained the situation. Mr. Winfrey, knowing the ladies would wish to travel through the night to expedite their journey, offered to escort them. His offer was readily accepted.

Though the journey to Longbourn was made as quickly as possible, it had never seemed so long before. Though the travelers made polite conversation, Elizabeth's mind was never far from Longbourn. The uncertainty of the situation was overwhelming, though Elizabeth prayed fervently for her loved ones.

Though the fire had been out for two days by the time Elizabeth entered Meryton, the smell of smoke still lingered in the air; thus, it was with great trepidation that she entered her Aunt Phillips' home. Indeed, she could scarcely force herself to approach the front door, but Mrs. Templeton gently guided her, and when Elizabeth hesitated to bring her hand to the door, that lady did the honors herself.

When Mrs. Phillips answered the door, she spoke so rapidly that Elizabeth could not comprehend her. Seeing and understanding Elizabeth's bewilderment, Mrs. Templeton asked Mrs. Phillips the questions to which she knew Mrs. Darcy needed answers. Once Elizabeth understood that no lives had been lost, she wept in relief. After she regained her composure, and made introductions, Elizabeth went to her mother. She very much would have liked to have seen Darcy first, but knew the others would have found it odd.

"Lizzy," rasped Mrs. Bennet as she spied her daughter entering her room.

"Mama," chided Jane, who was tending her mother, "you know Dr. Potter says you are not to speak so that your voice may recover fully." As she was speaking Jane handed her mother a slate.

Lizzy watched as her mother wrote on the slate and was surprised to see her mother's hand was shaking; Mrs. Bennet, who had always prided herself on her fine penmanship, was reduced to a childish scrawl. When she had finished writing her message, Mrs. Bennet placed the slate in Lizzy's hands. "Glad you are here," was all that it said. Mrs. Bennet then gestured toward Jane, expecting her eldest to speak for her.

"Mama and Papa both breathed in a lot of smoke. Mama can speak, but the doctor says she is not supposed to do so for at least a week. Papa, too, but it's not as hard on him. We don't know why, but Mama seems to be having trouble using her hands, or maybe just her right hand. You saw how she struggled to write; she also needs help feeding herself. Sometimes she starts shaking uncontrollably, but it only seems to affect the right side of her body. Dr. Potter couldn't tell me why that is. It does not make any sense. He also doesn't know if it's permanent."

"Poor Mama!" Lizzy exclaimed with real feeling. Then she took her mother's hand in her own and spoke kindly. Mrs. Bennet squeezed Lizzy's hand, and smiled, then she placed the hand on her abdomen. Lizzy looked at Jane in confusion, then she felt movement under her hand.

"Mama, you are with child!" Mrs. Bennet nodded, then began to cry. Lizzy instinctively understood what her mother needed to hear.

"Don't worry, Mama, I will take care of all of my sisters. You will not be homeless. The tenants in my townhouse will be moving out at the end of the month, and you may all make your home there if you wish." Mrs. Bennet's eyes were filled with gratitude. Lizzy sighed inwardly, thankful that she had already given her tenants notice that they would need to find other accommodations. Unfortunately, allowing her family to use that house would interfere with the plans Elizabeth had made with Mrs. Whistler.

"Thank you, Lizzy," Jane said, and embraced her sister. "We have all been concerned about adding another little girl to an already overcrowded situation, though I know Uncle Gardiner will be taking some of us to London when he returns."

"You had to know I would help, Jane," replied, offended that her family would not automatically have assumed she would assist them.

"We did know, Lizzy, but we still worried."

"In any case, I best visit our father now. He is also not to talk?"

"Yes, but he has no trouble writing."

When Lizzy walked into her father's room, she was surprised to see Mr. Bennet and Kitty playing chess. She was even more surprised to see how poorly her father was playing. Indeed, not long after Lizzy's entrance, Kitty won the game. Lizzy raised an eyebrow at her father, wondering if he had been letting the girl win. Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow back at her, wondering what she was silently asking. Kitty knew precisely what Lizzy was thinking and was determined to address the matter with her later in private.

Mr. Bennet gestured to the chessboard, and at first, Lizzy thought to decline. However, at Kitty' insistence, she agreed, though she was anxious to finally see Darcy.

As it happened, she need not have feared that the game would be overly long; Elizabeth bested her father after only a few turns. Although Lizzy had bested her father at chess before, she had never done so half as quickly. Once the game was done, Lizzy excused herself, but not before promising her father that she would return later.

When Lizzy knocked at the door to Fitzwilliam's room, Lord Matlock opened the door and ushered her inside. If she had looked closely at the earl, Lizzy would have seen that he had aged tremendously in the months since she had seen him; however, she barely noticed that gentleman as she was far to concerned for his nephew.

Darcy's arms, legs and the left side of his face had been wrapped with moistened bandages, causing the man to look a little bit like a mummy. Elizabeth grieved at the sight of him in such a condition.

"Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed and rushed to Fitzwilliam's side, taking his hand into her own. He did not respond, for he was sleeping soundly. "Is he asleep or unconscious?" she asked.

"Asleep. His fever raged until the wee hours of the morning when it finally broke. Until that happened we were desperately afraid for his life. He was awake for a few minutes about two hours ago and took some broth, although he seemed very much confused ."

"I have been so scared for him, Lord Matlock."

"We all have been, Mrs. Darcy."

"How is Georgie holding up?"

"I would say she is doing as well as could be expected. Your sisters have been taking good care of her."

"I am so glad to hear that. I wish I could have come sooner."

"As it is, you arrived far sooner than anyone believed possible."

Mrs. Darcy and Lord Matlock continued to converse about Fitzwilliam's health and about the fire. It was from Lord Matlock that Lizzy learned precisely whom she owed thanks for Fitzwilliam's life. She hardly knew how to think of Lord Blakely, for surely he was an evil man, but she was, nevertheless, overwhelmingly grateful for his sacrifice. When she learned that he would likely never again have the use of his legs, her gratitude was combined with compassion, and she asked Lord Matlock to tell the viscount how much she appreciated what he had done.

Shortly after Matlock left the room, Lizzy heard a soft groan.

"Fitzwilliam, are you awake?" Fitzwilliam opened his eyes and looked at Lizzy in confusion. He was not sure where he was or who he was, and he was in a great deal of pain; nevertheless, a beautiful woman was holding his hand, so he could not be entirely unhappy.

"Hello," Fitzwilliam whispered.

"Are you supposed to be speaking? I know the doctor said Mama and Papa should not."

"I don't know," Fitzwilliam answered, adding this to the list of things he did not know about himself.

"I assume you also don't know if the doctor has seen you lately?" Fitzwilliam shook his head. "I will go and speak with your uncle. Is there anything else you?"

"Water?" Elizabeth saw that there was a glass of water sitting on the bedside table. So she grabbed it and held it to Fitzwilliam's lips. He was torn between being pleased by the kindness of her gesture and irritated at having such a service performed when he was capable of managing for himself. In the end, he decided that he could well tolerate the assistance of such an attractive lady.

Once he had finished drinking, Lizzy placed the glass back on the table, then she left to find Lord Matlock. The two quickly returned with a gentleman, whom Darcy did not know if he should recognize. Dr. Potter saw his quizzical expression and quickly introduced himself.

"How are you feeling, sir?" The doctor then inquired.

"Miserable," Darcy answered.

"Could you be more specific?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Like a horseshoe." Dr. Potter was confused, but Elizabeth smiled in understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Darcy means that he feels like he has been heated over a raging fire, pounded out on an anvil, and then nailed to the bottom of a horse and trampled on repeatedly." Elizabeth looked at Darcy directly and added, "I imagine that the first part, at least, is not unlike what actually happened." Darcy grinned just a little, pleased that she comprehended his meaning. Additionally, he was now even more curious to know what had actually transpired.

"Does Mrs. Darcy have the right of it, sir?" Fitzwilliam indicated that she did. He stared at the woman the doctor had called "Mrs. Darcy"; remembering that the doctor had called him "Mr. Darcy," he assumed she must be his wife. He wondered how the lady would feel if she knew he could not remember anything; she was already clearly distraught by his poor condition. He rubbed his thumb against her hand to comfort her.

"Dr. Potter, I understand you have instructed my parents not to speak. Does that apply to Darcy as well?"

"I don't think that is necessary. From my observations Mr. Darcy did not inhale nearly as much smoke as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. I suspect that is because while he was trapped in the fire, he was on the ground, below the level of the smoke. His most serious injuries are his burns, of course. If you do not mind I would like to inspect the burns now."

During the doctor's examination, Elizabeth spoke with Georgiana and Lydia, who had been Darcy's devoted nurses. The two girls were greatly relieved to hear that he had awoken and was lucid, and they readily answered all of Elizabeth's questions about Darcy's health. Elizabeth did notice, though, that Georgie and Lydia gave one another furtive look, as though they shared some embarrassing secret. It would have shocked Elizabeth to know that they were remembering some of Darcy's delirious professions, in which he had revealed rather passionate feelings for his stepmother. The two girls had agreed that they would conceal his unintentionally revealed secret.

Despite the girls' intention to keep Darcy's feelings private, Elizabeth would soon begin to suspect that her love was not so unrequited as she had supposed. When she was readmitted to Darcy's room and walked to his side, he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. Then he turned the hand and kissed her palm. After he had done this, he did not release the hand, but instead he placed it against his unburned cheek, holding it in place. Elizabeth looked into Darcy's eyes, which were brimming with emotion and longing. His gaze so unsettled her that she could not bear to hold it long.

Thus, she averted her eyes, causing her to notice that the bandages on his face had been removed and replaced with a cool damp cloth. Upon inquiry, Dr. Potter informed Lizzy that Darcy seemed to be experiencing some swelling, and that he would prepare a poultice to put on it. Lizzy wondered if it was normal for burns to swell, but since the physician did not seem alarmed, she decided not to worry.

Darcy, on the other hand, could not help worrying, since he still lacked his memory; nevertheless, Elizabeth's confidence soothed him. Even though he could not remember her, Darcy felt certain that he loved this young lady. He also could not remember the girl who called him brother, but her obvious adoration and concern quickly drew forth his brotherly instincts. Hence, he reached out his hand to his sister and told her not to worry over him. Then, still clutching Elizabeth's hand to his cheek, he drifted back to sleep.

"Could the injuries be causing Mr. Darcy to act oddly?" Elizabeth asked softly once she was certain he was sleeping.

"They could," Dr. Potter replied, "and the medication he is taking could affect his inhibitions as well." Mrs. Darcy merely nodded, wondering how far Fitzwilliam was removed from his sense of reality.

While Mrs. Darcy was pondering this mystery, Mr. Winfrey was trying to solve a puzzle of his own. After delivering Mrs. Darcy to Mrs. Phillips' home, Winfrey had intended to travel immediately to London; however, when Mrs. Phillips mentioned that Mrs. Templeton would be staying at Lucas Lodge, he offered to escort her there, that he might visit with Miss Lucas. Upon arrival, Miss Lucas seemed pleased to see him and was as friendly as ever; however, when she introduced Winfrey to Sir William, that gentleman had made some remarks which rather implied, that Winfrey might soon be part of the family. Miss Lucas had been mortified by her father's behavior, wishing the earth might swallow her. Winfrey, conversely, was grateful for Sir William's loose tongue, for it showed that his relations had been correct in assuming the lady was desirous of his addresses. He did wonder, though, how she could have developed an attachment to him when he had never been more than friendly.

Mr. Winfrey sat silently in the Lucas' drawing room pretending to listen to idle chatter while contemplated Miss Lucas. Eventually he came to a conclusion, and he asked Miss Lucas if she would show him the gardens. Once they had sufficient privacy, Mr. Winfrey addressed her frankly.

"Miss Lucas, it has been brought to my attention that you have been expecting my addresses." His statement was almost a question, yet it turned Charlotte's cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

"Not expecting, sir," Charlotte whispered, "hoping for."

"I did not know. I could not have imagined. You are a fine young lady; you most assuredly have finer prospects."

"Mr. Winfrey, I thank you for the compliment, but you are wrong. Firstly, you are a man of sense and education, whose company brings me great pleasure. I should very much enjoy being your companion. I fancied you felt the same way." Mr. Winfrey looked thoughtfully at Miss Lucas.

"Miss Lucas, you were not wrong. I greatly enjoy your friendship. There are few whose company I have ever preferred to yours."

"Yet you never even considered offering, did you?" Charlotte tried unsuccessfully to conceal the hurt she felt at being overlooked.

"Until today." Charlotte practically beamed at his pronouncement. "Please hear me out before you answer."

"Miss Lucas, I admire your sensible nature and am grateful for friendship. If you would wish to become Mrs. Winfrey, to be established as mistress of my manor, I would be very much honored if you would except my hand in marriage. However, though I can give you companionship, security, and a chance for your own establishment, I cannot grant you all the privileges a wife ought to own." Charlotte could not hide her confusion.

"What –" Mr. Winfrey silenced her before she could form a question.

"I cannot give you children Miss Lucas."

"You are impotent?"

"In all my life, Miss Lucas, I have never desired to be with any woman as a man must in order to produce a child. I cannot grant you such intimacy. I cannot give you children. If you can be satisfied with such a life, then please accept my hand." Charlotte chewed on her lip, knowing this was likely the only proposal she would ever receive, but not quite ready to forsake the notion of motherhood.

"Mr. Winfrey, I am honored by your proposals, might I have time to consider the matter?"

"Of course. I must travel to London, but I will call here again in two weeks to hear your decision."

**Sorry for the delay in posting. My kids have been sick. I was pretty tired while proofreading, so I apologize for any mistakes I missed; if you see any, please let me know. **


	66. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

After Darcy had been sleeping for about an hour, Lizzy pried herself from his side and walked to Lord Blakely's room. She knocked loudly, and was beckoned into the room. Lord Blakely stared at her in astonishment. Lizzy noticed his shock and blushed at her own forwardness.

"Sir, I pray you excuse my impropriety, but I could not rest until I had thanked you for saving Darcy's life. He means more to me than I could ever express, and I will be eternally grateful for your bravery." Lord Blakely felt Elizabeth's appreciation keenly, and he thought that having her beatific smile directed at him might be worth his loss of mobility.

"I am glad to have been of service," Blakely replied honestly, though he had many regrets, Elizabeth's pleasure washed them away, at least temporarily.

"I am sincerely sorry that you have received an injury which you will suffer from your whole life. Please let me know if there is aught that might be done to increase your comfort."

"There is one thing, Mrs. Darcy."

"Yes?"

"Could you speak to your father on my behalf and see if he would grant me permission to address Miss Mary? That is, if you think she would even consider me, now that I am less than a man." Elizabeth was not sanguine about Mary becoming Lady Blakely, but after all the man had done, she could not deny him this favor.

"I will speak to him." Lizzy had considered telling Blakely that his injuries did not lessen him in her eyes, but she could not say it; before his becoming Darcy's savior, Lizzy could hardly have had a lower opinion, since she had viewed him as only slightly less evil than the devil.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy." Blakely offered her a charming smile as he spoke, and Lizzy reflected that at least, if Mary did marry Blakely, she would have a handsome husband.

Mrs. Darcy then excused herself, and seeing no reason to delay fulfilling Blakely's

request, she went to find her father. When she arrived, she found Kitty reading to him, and offered to take her sister's place. Kitty gratefully accepted and handed Lizzy the book.

Elizabeth sat in the chair her sister had vacated, and debated whether she ought to read first or whether she ought to address the matter of Lord Blakely's courtship. Finally, she decided in favor of conversation.

"Father, might I speak with you on a subject of some importance?" Mr. Bennet's face darkened.

"Is it your mother? Is she unwell?" Lizzy felt guilty for causing undue worry and prompting her father to speak when he ought not.

"Oh Papa, please remember to rest your voice. Mama is no worse than she was. I wished to speak to you of Lord Blakely. I came to ask that you give him permission to pay his addresses to Mary now rather than making him wait." Mr. Bennet gestured for a slate that he might respond without taxing his vocal chords.

On the slate he wrote, _"I thought you hated the man."_

"That was before he rescued Darcy. I cannot hate him entirely now. I cannot say that I want him for a brother, but given his change in circumstances, I need not worry about him hurting Mary."

"_Change in circumstances?"_

"His paralysis. Since he cannot walk, I cannot imagine him causing trouble. Nevertheless, marriage to Lord Blakely would be taking on a tremendous responsibility."

"_I had forgotten." _Her father's forgetfulness surprised Lizzy, as his memory had always been sharp, and the viscount's injury was no insignificant matter.

"I imagine he is even more eager to secure a mother for his child now."

"_Dobby is a sweet boy. Mary will accept the viscount just for him." _Mr. Bennet smiled as he wrote, thinking Mary's generous heart.

"Does this mean you will allow him to court her?"

"_Yes."_

"Thank you. Now shall I read?_" _Mr. Bennet nodded, and Lizzy opened the tome Kitty had given her. She read aloud for about an hour and then saw that her audience slept soundly. As her father rested, Lizzy saw no need for her presence, and so after informing Lord Blakely 'of her father's decision, she went to the bedroom she would share with Georgie and Lydia to finally change from her traveling clothes.

Once changed, Lizzy's attention was requested in many different quarters. Mrs. Hill wished to discuss with her the future of Longbourn's servants since she had learned the Bennet's would be moving into a home Mrs. Darcy owned. Mrs. Phillips wished her advice on hosting Darcy's relatives, many more of whom were expected soon. Mr. Phillips, on the other hand, requested Elizabeth's assistance with handling Longbourn's estate business. Mrs. Gardiner hoped that Elizabeth would help with the efforts to acquire new clothing for all of the girls, while her husband thought that Elizabeth should aid him in sifting through the ashes of Longbourn to find any items of value which remained; to his credit, Mr. Gardiner did not actually expect his niece to labor, but believed that she would be useful in instructing the men where and for what they should search.

Elizabeth did her best to assist with each of these matters, but she felt as though she was being pulled in so many directions that she would soon fall apart. Indeed, she felt very much as she had during the early months of her marriage when she had believed that she needed to acquire every accomplishment and expected to be instantly able to assume all the duties expected of the mistress of a large estate. Then, though, she had felt alone and knew not where to turn; now she knew exactly where to turn. She would go to Darcy.

Unfortunately, Lizzy was not able to spend time with Darcy until late in the evening, when all had retired who were not staying awake to nurse the injured. However, even if she had come to his room sooner, she would not have received any advice, for he had been sleeping soundly ever since she had left his bedside.

Elizabeth watched the steady rise and fall of Fitzwilliam's chest, grateful that he was able to sleep peacefully despite his pain. Then she examined his countenance, which bore just a hint of a smile. She had often seen him smile in just this way, and she wondered what pleasant dreams had caused his grin. Elizabeth half hoped and half feared that he was dreaming of her. The way Fitzwilliam had looked at her and touched her earlier that day spoke of a non-fraternal sort of love. The thought that her love might be requited created a strange, new sensation in Elizabeth's belly. She knew that she ought not to want Fitzwilliam's love; nevertheless, knowing she might own his heart brought undeniable pleasure.

Lizzy held her hand against Fitzwilliam's forehead, ostensibly to ensure that his fever had not returned, but actually because her fingers itched to touch his face.

Fitzwilliam stirred slightly at her touch and murmured, "love you, Lizbeth." Elizabeth's heart was so full that she could not hold back her tears, for she knew that even though the gentleman was not awake, his profession of love was genuine. Elizabeth's tears were both tears of joy and tears of sorrow; Fitzwilliam may have given Elizabeth his heart, but he would never ask for her hand.

The sounds of Elizabeth's sniffles woke Darcy, and he reached out his hand to wipe the tears from her face. Even in the dim candlelight, he could see Elizabeth's distress, and it pained him.

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth breathed, feeling too much to say more.

"Elizabeth," he answered, also full of emotion. He now fully remembered Mrs. Darcy and who she was to him. Indeed, he could now recall everything up until the moment of his becoming trapped in the fire. He also recalled his disconcerting moments from earlier that day; how odd it had been to forget himself. Oddly, the haze of amnesia had given him clarity; when he had known neither himself nor Mrs. Darcy, he had recognized his deep love for her. Now that he knew both himself and her, he could no longer hide his deep affection from himself. Revealing himself to Elizabeth was not possible, and he could only hope that she would forgive him for his earlier forwardness.

"Is there anything I may do for you? Do you feel well enough to eat? Should I ring for some broth?" Elizabeth's tender concern touched Darcy.

"Broth would be good." After ringing for a servant, Elizabeth pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away the remnants of her tears. Darcy chastised himself as he watched her; he had not even inquired as to the cause of her sorrow, as he had been too busy analyzing his own tender feelings.

He took her hand into his and said, "Tell me what is wrong. I hope that no one perished in the fire?"

"No one died, thank goodness," Elizabeth replied, and then words began to tumble from her mouth. She could not tell Fitzwilliam her greatest cause of sorrow, but she could offer her smaller burdens. "Mama has some odd impairment which makes it difficult for her to write. Papa –I do not even know what is wrong- somehow he is not so clever anymore. He couldn't play chess. Well, he could, but not well; Kitty beat him. Mama and Papa aren't supposed to talk because of all the smoke, which is really hard on Mama. Lord Blakely is paralyzed from saving you. I loathe him for what he did to poor Polly, but yet he risked his own life for you, for which I am ever in his debt. I don't think he is much altered; that is, his character cannot have changed so completely, and now he is to court Mary. He has Papa's permission, though how he will court her without using his legs I cannot imagine. I know Mary will not refuse him, but what kind of husband can he be to her?" Elizabeth continued rambling about all of the different requests her relatives had made. Darcy could scarce understand half what she said; nonetheless, he found her manner adorable, and he grinned in amusement.

While Elizabeth was rambling about her aunt Gardiner and making dresses for her sisters, she looked up and saw Fitzwilliam's grin. She loved him too much to be angry, but she was hurt that he found humor in her distress.

"I see that I amuse you." Fitzwilliam hardly knew how to respond. He certainly could not tell Elizabeth how charming she was when she rambled.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth."

"It is good that you did not try to deny it for I'd have known you were lying." That Elizabeth could read Darcy so well pleased him immensely.

"I truly did not mean to make sport of you. I suppose I have not had enough compassion for your poor nerves." Elizabeth then laughed at herself.

"I suppose I got carried away. I truly am my mother's daughter."

"Perhaps we could ease your spirit by discussing the sources of your worry one at a time." Lizzy sighed and tried to collect herself, but before she began to speak, a servant arrived with the requested broth. Without thinking, Elizabeth took the broth and began feeding it to Darcy. Her actions amused the gentleman, though he might have been offended if anyone else were to treat him in such a way.

"I assure you, Lizzy, that though my arms are burned, I am quite capable of holding a spoon." Elizabeth was ashamed that she had mortified Darcy's pride in such a way; however, she knew that he was merely annoyed and not overly offended. Otherwise, he would not have called her Lizzy. She handed him the spoon with a mumbled apology, and part of Darcy wished he had said nothing and continued to allow her to feed him.

It was only after Darcy had finished the broth that he realized the lateness of the hour; however, he also knew that the pain of his burns would make sleep difficult. He felt that he ought to try to convince Elizabeth that he did not need a nurse, so that she might retire; nevertheless, he desired her presence too much to encourage her absence. Of course, if he had offered, he would surely have been refused, as Elizabeth was no more eager to part company than Darcy. Furthermore, with her muddled mind, she was also unlikely to find rest.

Darcy decided that, since he was being so selfish as to keep Elizabeth from rest, he should at least help her to work through her concerns. Thus, he asked her to again tell her worries.

"But," Darcy said with a teasing smile, "perhaps you might list them one at a time."

"First, there is my parents..." Lizzy went on to describe Mr. and Mrs. Bennet's ailments in detail. Finally, she concluded, "so you see, I have no idea how to help, nor if aught can be done for their improvement."

"Have you spoken with the doctor about this?"

"Only briefly. His responses did not give me much comfort. He seems as uncertain as I."

"Then let us find a doctor more knowledgeable. We may even find one who specializes in treating those who have been affected by fires. My uncle will know how to find such a person. Let us ask him in the morning."

"How like you to have such a sensible answer!" Elizabeth exclaimed, feeling foolish for not having considered this course of action.

"I think that is a compliment?" Fitzwilliam returned, "now, what else must we address?"

"Lord Blakely's courtship of Mary." Fitzwilliam asked for clarification on the current situation, and also expressed how much he depised feeling indebted to the scoundrel.

When Fitzwilliam comprehended the entire situation, he told Elizabeth, "Unfortunately, there is little you can do. You have already made Miss Mary aware of the failings in Blakely's character. I promise you, though, that we will always be there to support her should she marry him and live to regret it."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth answered with great feeling.

Then, half jokingly, Darcy added, "I have always thought that Miss Mary would be a good match for my friend Bingley. I should invite him here, and we can hope they fall instantly in love. Then, Mary might forget about Lord Blakely altogether."

"I should much prefer to have Mr. Bingley as a brother. I doubt your idea has any merit, but I would be happy to invite him here if there were room for him to stay. My aunt already does not know how she will house your aunt and cousins when they arrive."

"Is there no room at the inn?"

"There is not, although Lord Hudson may return to London soon, making his rooms available. I don't suppose we could ask Lady Catherine to sleep in the stables." Darcy guffawed loudly at this suggestion, just as Lizzy had intended.

"We could not." Fitzwilliam then turned serious. "Could you not temporarily lease that large manor house? You know, the one that is about two miles from here."

"Netherfield? I assume the owner would like a long term arrangement."

"Certainly, but that does not mean he would not consider it." Elizabeth saw sense in this suggestion.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Very well, I will have Mr. Phillips speak with Netherfield's steward."

"You might also see if that man would consider overseeing Longbourn as well."

"You are a genius, Fitzwilliam Darcy." Fitzwilliam beamed at Elizabeth, delighting in her approbation.

The two continued speaking for hours; Elizabeth shared her worries, and Fitzwilliam helped her to find solutions where possible. As it was nearing morning, Elizabeth realized that Fitzwilliam was speaking less and less and that he sounded rather hoarse. She immediately apologized, wondering if Darcy should have been resting his voice more, even though the doctor had not specifically ordered it. Fitzwilliam countered that she owed no apology as he was grateful for the distraction Elizabeth had provided; while conversing with Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam did not think about his pain.

Elizabeth, realizing she had been a poor nurse, then offered Fitzwilliam pain medication, which he did not hesitate to take, revealing to Elizabeth that the gentleman was suffering a great deal. The medicine caused Fitzwilliam to become drowsy, and not long after taking it, he fell asleep. A thoroughly exhausted Elizabeth followed soon after, despite the chair she occupied being not especially comfortable.

Fitzwilliam awoke rather earlier that Elizabeth, and he turned himself just enough that he could easily watch her. He was startled to see how much younger she looked while asleep; it was easy for Fitzwilliam to forget that Elizabeth was only nineteen. He found himself wanting to ease her burdens and protect her from the cold, hard world. His desire to care for Elizabeth was not new; from the earliest of their acquaintance, he had wished to protect her. Nevertheless, the nature of the impulse had changed; his affection for Elizabeth was not at all brotherly. Fitzwilliam thought it astonishing that, when he had been unable to recognize himself, his feelings for Elizabeth had been undeniable. Still, he must let her believe that their friendship was as it had ever been. He could not have imagined that Elizabeth loved him deeply, or that she was now cognizant of his affections.

In the days and weeks which followed Darcy's conviction that Elizabeth had no notion of his affections would only increase; after all, she showed not the least amount of awkwardness in their interactions. In truth, she felt much more at ease with Darcy now that she was aware that he loved her, for she no longer feared that he would be disgusted with her if he discovered how she felt.

During those weeks, Darcy's healing progressed slowly but steadily over many weeks. The scars from his burns were unsightly, but not nearly as severe as had been initially feared. His legs received the worst damage. On the other hand, his face, when it finally healed was marked with some unusual white streaks but no disfigurement. There was also a larger scar that looked rather like a pair of lips located just beside Darcy's ear, and once it was healed he was able to grow his sideburns long to cover it. Elizabeth was not especially fond of the sideburns; moreover, to her, the scar was not a blemish, but a visual sign of Fitzwilliam's bravery and heroism. Thus, while an objective observer may have thought it detracted from the gentleman's handsomeness, Elizabeth felt it made him even more appealing.

Darcy, of course, was not the only one recovering in those weeks. Within two weeks of the fire, Mr. Bennet was able to resume a good many of his usual activities. He did grow winded more easily, and always would; however, his most severe loss was of his memory and mental acuity. Thomas Bennet had always been lauded for his fine mind, and now, though not a simpleton, he was not as keen as he had been. He understood more clearly why so many preferred simple card games to chess. He still enjoyed his favorite books, but when he attempted to read unfamiliar tomes on weighty topics, like philosophy or theology, they contributed more to his headache than his enlightenment. Likewise, he could still recall the events of his past with as much clarity as ever he had, but he found it necessary to leave himself notes to remember the tasks he needed to complete each day, and recalling the names of new acquaintances was near impossible. Unfortunately, the damage to Mr. Bennet's mind left him unable to manage Longbourn without significant assistance.

While Mr. Bennet's mind suffered, Mrs. Bennet's body did. She had continued weakness on the right side of her body, and because of this, she needed assistance with even the most basic of tasks. In some ways, she was like a toddler learning to care for herself for the first time. She needed assistance not only in writing, but also in feeding herself and performing her toilet. As time passed she was able to walk again with help, but her steps were like those of a child who was just learning to walk. The specialist who came from London believed that she might be able to regain near full use of her abilities if she diligently performed the therapies he prescribed. Mrs. Bennet was inclined to diligence in most respects, but her pride in the former elegance of her hand forbade her from attempting letters which would be no more than scrawls. Indeed, she would forevermore dictate her letters, rather than have her acquaintances learn of her poor penmanship.

While Mrs. Bennet allowed pride to hamper her recovery, Lord Blakely would not. Within days of the fire, while his wounds were still raw, he insisted that he be dressed, groomed and carried to the drawing room. He was determined to win the hand of Mary Bennet, and he would not let any obstacle, including paraplegia, to stand in his way. His charm and congeniality was directed not only toward Mary, but also to all of her relatives, particularly the ladies . As Mr. Bennet said he "made love to them all." Mary's heart could not help softening toward the man, but her compassion for Blakely was not enough for her to put herself under his power. Indeed, Lord Blakely began to drop frequent hints as to his matrimonial attentions in nearly ever conversation he conducted with Mary. Mary pretended to be oblivious to his obvious illusions, and though he knew what she was about, he was not offended.

Mary's reluctance was not a deterrent for Lord Blakely, rather it increased his estimation of her character. Furthermore, as his admiration and respect grew, he began to see her as more than a new mother for his son. Blakely began to feel a true affection and regard for the woman he hoped to marry, and he began to believe that being with her might bring him true happiness. Nevertheless, his attachment could not truly be defined as love, for he was focused on the joy she might bring him and did not even consider what would bring her the most pleasure.

Mary was naturally ambivalent regarding Lord Blakely's suit. Knowing what she did of his past, she could no longer be wooed by the viscount's natural charm. However, she believed that in his present condition, he could cause her no harm. In the end, as Mr. Bennet had known all along she would, Mary accepted Lord Blakely's hand for Dobby's sake, though it took him many weeks to convince her. Mr. Bennet reluctantly granted his consent, while Mrs. Bennet squealed with delight. Mary quickly surpassed Elizabeth in her mother's affections; after all, even in Blakely was crippled, he was both wealthy and titled.

Mary Bennet was not the only young lady struggling with whether to decide for or against a suitor. Charlotte Lucas spent several sleepless nights trying to decide if she should marry Thomas Winfrey. On the one hand, he was offering her security, and she was not romantic enough to demand more, but to forgo a family of her own was a major sacrifice. Having the youngest three Bennet sisters staying at Lucas Lodge increased her desire for a family of her own; still, she was leaning toward accepting the gentleman, since she never expected to receive another offer. Her expectation proved inaccurate, for before Mr. Winfrey returned from town for his answer, she would be astonished with another proposal.

When Charlotte was informed that she had a gentleman caller, she expected Mr. Winfrey had returned a couple of days early. She was shocked when Mr. Fairfax greeted her as she stepped into the parlor.

"Miss Lucas," Fairfax began in a voice which betrayed great agitation, "you cannot marry my uncle."

Charlotte had not formed a significant opinion about the young man, but was deeply offended by his apparent disapprobation. Hence, she did not disguise her annoyance when she replied.

"I had thought, Mr. Fairfax, that you and your sisters approved of my marrying Mr. Winfrey."

"Never!" Fairfax exclaimed.

"I should like to know why you feel that I am not good enough for him." Suddenly Mr. Fairfax's features softened and he gazed at Charlotte intently.

"You misapprehend the matter entirely."

"Oh?" Charlotte quipped, defiantly. She certainly did not believe he had a rational answer.

"It is you who is too good for him." When Charlotte raised her eyebrows, Fairfax continued, "I do not mean that. Not exactly. Winfrey is a good man. A better man than me. But, Charlotte, he does not love you. You deserve to be loved."

"Don't you know," she snapped, "that I am nearly a spinster. It is not as though there are many queuing up for the chance of winning my hand."

"But -"

Charlotte interrupted before he could say more. "I don't believe for a moment that you are concerned about my welfare. You are just trying to flatter me into rejecting the only proposal I am ever likely to receive."

"That's not -" Fairfax tried again but Charlotte would not have any of it.

"No! You think I am not good enough to be the mistress of Winfrey Manor."

"Miss Lucas -"

"Maybe you don't want me to usurp your stepmother's position! And I didn't even think you liked her that much!"

"You're not -"

"Or maybe it's your brother. Maybe you're afraid I'm going to have a son and take away your brother's inheritance." Mr. Fairfax had grown increasingly frustrated with Miss Lucas refusal to listen to him and he decided there was only one way to get her attention.

"Mr. Fairfax -" This time it was Charlotte's turn to be interrupted, as she felt the gentleman's lips pressed to her own.

"What was that about?" Charlotte inquired as Fairfax pulled away. Fairfax placed his hands upon her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. She blinked in confusion.

"Do you see now, my dear?"

"I – I think so."

"Marry me, Charlotte."

"Why?"

"Because you are an amazing woman, and I am in love with you." Charlotte was still suspicious, and she wasn't sure that marrying him was wise, since she barely knew the man; however, she also did not wish to throw the opportunity away.

When she hesitated to respond, Fairfax wanted to impatiently demand an answer, but he did not. Instead, he offered her time. "Miss Lucas, please let me show that I can make you happy. Let me court you." To such an impassioned appeal, Charlotte could do naught but consent.

When Mr. Winfrey later returned to Hertfordshire, he found himself not at all displeased with Miss Lucas' rejection of his suit once he learned her reasons. Winfrey told her that Fairfax was not a bad man, and that having a fine wife would surely be the making of him. He also assured Charlotte, though, that should she decide against Fairfax, his original offer would be available to her.

Mr. Fairfax was diligent in his attempts to woo Charlotte, and she gradually began to give him her heart. Nevertheless, she remained uncertain of her choice because she did not know him well enough to know if he had any unforgivable vices. Feeling a lady's limitations in discerning a gentleman's true nature, she wrote to her brother, who hastily made his way to Lucas Lodge, even though his trip would necessarily be a short one, since he still had a few weeks left to his last term at Cambridge.

When Lucas arrived, he assured Charlotte that he would learn as much as he could about her suitor. He would begin his investigation by visiting the inn in Meryton, where Fairfax had taken a room. While there, Lucas not only called upon Fairfax, he also subtly inquired about the gentleman's behavior from the inn's other guests, as well as the innkeeper and maids. Having learned nothing to concern him, Lucas decided to call at the Phillips' home before returning to his own.

The Phillips' house was not nearly so crowded by the time of Lucas' visit as it had been just after the fire. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had returned to London, accompanied by Jane and Kitty. Furthermore Lord Matlock and Georgiana had also returned to town, as had all of the other friends and relatives who had come to see those injured by the fire.

Lucas engaged in polite conversation with all who were present, though he primarily wished to speak with both Elizabeth and Darcy regarding Charlotte's situation. Hence, he suggested a walk, knowing Elizabeth was unlikely to refuse. He was surprised, but not displeased when Darcy expressed interest in coming as well. On the other hand, he was dismayed when Lydia expressed a desire to come as well. Elizabeth, however, easily guessed at Lucas' purpose, and quickened her pace, so that she might speak with him about Charlotte without Lydia overhearing.

Fitzwilliam comprehended Elizabeth's desire for a private conversation with her childhood friend, but having no knowledge of the subject she wished to discuss, he naturally misunderstood her purpose. A jealous beast arose within his breast when he considered that Mrs. Darcy might wish to become Mrs. Lucas. Lucas' apparent admiration of Elizabeth provoked Darcy's jealousy further. He clenched his fists and began to walk forward wishing for some excuse to interrupt them. Lydia gently placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"He is not proposing, you know." Darcy looked down at the girl on his arm, wondering if she knew what was in his heart. He sighed lightly.

"Yes, I know, but tell me, wise aunt, how do you know such a thing?"

"Mr. Lucas is in no position to offer matrimony and he would not consider it until he has finished school." This answer gave Darcy no relief.

"Then it is only a matter of time? Surely you saw how she wished to have a private conversation with him?"

"Perhaps he may propose someday, Darcy," Lydia replied, "but it does not follow that she will accept. I am certain she would not."

"Come now," Fitzwilliam answered, "you cannot deny that she is pleased with him. Look how she smiles!" Indeed, Elizabeth appeared exceedingly pleased with her companion.

"Of course she enjoys his company. They have been friends since childhood!" This answer did little to soothe Darcy's troubled spirits, for now he began to wonder if his friendship was as dear to Elizabeth as hers was to him. Then he silently chastised himself, reminding himself that he wished for Elizabeth's happiness above all else, even if that happiness depended on her marrying another man.

"Such friendships often become more, Miss Lydia."

"But," Lydia returned firmly, "Lizzy would never accept the hand of a gentleman whom one of her sisters loved, unless she were madly in love with him herself. Lizzy may like Mr. Lucas a good deal, but she is clearly not in love, and so she would never betray Kitty." This soothed Darcy's spirits at last, and he good humoredly reprimanded Lydia for her loose tongue.

While Darcy and Lydia were discussing the potential love affair between Lucas and Lizzy, the object of their conversation was busy discussing his sister's love affair.

"Eliza, err- Mrs. Darcy, I understand Charlotte has told you about Mr. Fairfax." Lizzy smiled, thinking it lovely that a gentleman finally appreciated her dear friend.

"Yes, she has. Has she made some decision yet?"

"Not at all. She has asked me to learn all I can about him, so that she can understand his character. Honestly, I think she just wants to make sure he won't beat her or gamble away her livelihood. She said nothing of the matter, but I'd also like assurances that he won't be carrying on with other women."

"Well..." Elizabeth began hesitantly, "I have never heard of him brawling or assaulting anyone, and toward his younger sisters he has always seemed kind and gentle. I know he gambles, but then, what gentleman does not? I am afraid you would have to speak to another gentleman to find the truth there. I know for a certainty that he did keep a mistress, but I do not know if he still does."

"I had hoped to talk with Darcy, also."

"Darcy does not know Mr. Fairfax well, but I expect he may be able to give you some more information than I can on certain subjects."

"Tell me this, at least, Eliza, if Fairfax proposed to you, what would your response be."

"I would thank him for the honor of his proposals and politely decline, but John, you must see that my situation is entirely different. I already have security, and I need not marry if I do not wish it. If I had never married, I would probably consider him. Honestly, he seems immature and ungrounded, but I believe he is a good sort of man at heart; perhaps he simply needs to grow up. The worst I truly know of him is that he has poor choice in his friends. And the friend of whom I particularly disapprove will be my brother."

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy Your point is taken," John replied. He could not help wondering what Eliza would say if he were to propose to her. Would he also be found too immature?

Soon after the walked ended, Lucas sought Darcy for conversation. Darcy was so pleased to know that Lucas and Elizabeth had been talking about Miss Lucas and not carrying on a flirtation, that he impulsively volunteered to make a trip to London with Lucas to learn what they could about Fairfax. Lucas readily accepted Darcy's offer, though the trip would need to wait until his term at University was over.

When Elizabeth was informed of the plans, a strange look passed over her face. She wished she could invite herself along. Darcy, observing her countenance, hoped that he would be missed. Then he wondered if she would come if asked, as he had no desire to be parted from her. Then, he recalled that Elizabeth had been planning to travel to town with Mrs. Whistler before the fire changed her plans. She had never disclosed the reasons for her intended journey, and he wondered if they still applied.


	67. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"So this is where my grandfather kept his mistress?" Darcy asked Lizzy as they toured the home she owned.

"Indeed. If I did not know your father so well, I might take his decision to leave this place to me as an insult. Instead, I understand that it was intention to provide for me without taking from you anything that you had been expecting. He was always such a fair-minded and generous man, but he did not always consider how his actions might be perceived by others. It is so hard to believe he has been gone a year now. I was shocked the other day when I saw Marie bringing my favorite yellow dress." Darcy nodded, understanding her sentiment.

"Yellow dress? The dress you wore the day you came out of mourning was definitely green." Darcy smiled as he recalled how charming she had looked when he spied her coming down the stairs that day.

"Oh. When I donned the yellow dress, we decided that it needed to be let out before I wear it again." Darcy blushed as he realized which part of her dress had likely been too snug. It had not escaped his notice that Elizabeth had continued to grow more womanly.

"Well, you looked charming in the green." Elizabeth, feeling the pleasure of Fitzwilliam's sincerely bestowed compliment, decided she had best change the subject.

"Are you certain you will not mind having my family live in the dower house at Pemberley?" Although Lizzy had originally planned to move her family into the house she and Darcy were currently inspecting, the doctor had recommended that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet not be exposed to the dirty London air.

"How could I object? You know full well that the dower house is yours... until you remarry." Darcy's voice cracked as he spoke the last of these words, but Lizzy pretended not to notice.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, but I would not wish to discomfort you, even if I have the right to do it." Darcy laughed.

"I am not sure I believe you, Mrs. Darcy. I know you often seek to discomfort me. You and Richard both." Lizzy chuckled in return.

"I believe you like being teased by us." Fitzwilliam smiled, though he was a bit uncertain. He did enjoy being the object of Elizabeth's teases, but the collusion of Richard and Elizabeth discomfited him. He knew he ought to be pleased by the camaraderie between two of his dearest friends, but it had become increasingly obvious to Fitzwilliam that Richard had more than friendship in mind. By the frequency Elizabeth invited Richard to Darcy House, Fitzwilliam could not but believe that Elizabeth understood Richard's intentions and desired to encourage them. Of course, Elizabeth had no such notion; she requested Richard's company primarily for the pleasure she knew it brought Darcy. She had not perceived the subtle changes in Richard's behavior lately. At greetings and partings he would kiss her hand; he told her that she looked lovely, and sought her out whenever they were in company. The biggest change, however, was the way he treated other women, namely that he had did not seek their company, nor did he engage in flirtatious banter with them. Richard may not act as a man violently in love, but Darcy could see he was clearly Elizabeth's suitor.

When Darcy did not reply, Lizzy began to worry that maybe Darcy did not like being teased at all, so she offered, "I am sorry, Darcy, we will not tease so much."

Her words recalled Darcy to himself, and he replied, "I pray you never stop teasing me. And you needn't worry about bringing your family to Pemberley. Though I am disappointed my favorite aunt shall not be coming."

Lizzy thought he meant Jane, and so said, "I will miss Jane, too, but I think staying with the Gardiners will be beneficial for her. My father has sheltered her far too much, and I believe she has not had a fair opportunity to meet people."

"I am surprised at how much freedom your father is allowing these days. However, it was not Miss Bennet to whom I referred, but Miss Lydia. I was surprised that Lady Catherine invited her to stay at Rosings this summer, though perhaps I oughtn't be. She is a charming child. I understand, too, that she was devoted to my care after the fire."

"Indeed, she was. I think the time spent with your aunt and cousin will be a great benefit to her. I am also pleased that she will be attending school with Georgie in the fall. The two girls have become such dear friends. I am thankful that Lydia has so many fine opportunities; she is becoming a fine young lady, though she is too prone to speak her mind. A little like myself."

"I suppose that is why I like her so well. I do think at times think that she reads me a little too well."

"Are you saying I should ask Lydia when I wish to know your darkest secrets?" Darcy blushed, for although Lydia had never confronted him about his feelings for Elizabeth, he felt that she knew his heart. Seeing Darcy's crimson cheeks made butterflies in Elizabeth's belly. However, in order to ease Darcy's embarrassment, she sought to change the subject.

"Speaking of secrets, Darcy, have you unearthed any of Mr. Fairfax's?"

"Nothing of note. It seems that after his father's death he acted rashly and spent his time in very poor company, involved in activities not fit for lady's ears. However, from what I hear, the man sobered up fairly quickly after his stepmother took his siblings away. In addition to the mistress of whom you are aware, he is known to have carried on an affair with a famous actress, but that seems to have ended shortly after he met your friend. Lucas intends to tell his sister everything we've learned."

"I feel fairly certain Charlotte will accept him if this is the worst you've learned. I hope she will be happy."

"If nothing else, his admiration of her seems sincere, and indeed it must be, for he would have no other cause for proposing. And, meaning no insult to your friend, I do not believe he has merely become infatuated by her charms."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! You may say you mean no insult, but you are clearly insinuating that Charlotte is very plain."

"Very well, my dear, I am deserving of your scolding. Shall you mete out punishment?" As he spoke, the corners of Elizabeth's mouths began to rise.

"I have just the punishment in mind. I should force you to forgo your planned fencing practice this afternoon in favor of helping me to select draperies for this house!"

"Surely, Elizabeth, my crime was not so bad as that implies."

"No, indeed, it was not. After all, you were trying to reassure me of the probability of Charlotte obtaining marital felicity. Whatever her chance for happiness, I suspect it to be much greater than Mary's."

"Thank goodness. I do believe you would have regretted forcing me to look at fabric swatches. By

the by, have Lord Blakely and Miss Mary set a date for their wedding?"

"They have not set an exact date, but plan to wed within two months of my new sibling's birth. Mary wishes to have both of our parents present at the wedding and is hoping that will be possible, but Lord Blakely is eager to wed; therefore, they will not wait indefinitely. Lord Blakely offered to obtain a special license, so they might wed at home, but Mary's faith is important to her so she wishes to marry in the church."

"Speaking of faith, Mrs. Darcy, it still seems odd to me that Blakely has struck up such a friendship with the old pastor. I am not sure I could imagine a more unlikely pair."

"I think each is a novelty to the other. Mr. Stevenson rarely meets a man who will loudly proclaim there is no God, and Lord Blakely has never before met a clergyman so sincere in his faith. I will say that spending time with Mr. Stevenson can only influence Blakely for the better," Elizabeth replied.

"I can only agree that Mr. Stevenson's deep faith is more an exception than a rule."

"When I was a child I assumed all pastors were like him."

"I wish that were true , and not just because it has been so difficult to find a minister willing to oversee the work here."

"At least Mr. Whistler was a good man, even if he was a terrible preacher. I do thank you for being willing to help so much with this endeavor. And for allowing Mr. Jenkins leave to travel here with his sister to help get things started."

"Elizabeth, you know I have been happy to help."

"I do know. I feel badly that I will be away at Meryton when they arrive, but I know that it is important that I be with Mama when the baby comes, especially since the midwife fears her condition will cause complications." Seeing the worry in Elizabeth's eyes, Fitzwilliam reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Do you still plan to wait until Saturday to leave?"

"Yes. I do so want to attend the masquerade on Friday."

"I do not suppose I can convince you to tell me what your costume will be." Lizzy knew that Darcy was truly eager to know, and she enjoyed teasing him by withholding her secret.

"Not a chance." The two continued in playful banter about the upcoming masquerade ball which would mark the end of the season for a good many people who were eager to leave London before the summer heat became unbearable.

Their conversation gradually shifted back to the work which would need to be done to Elizabeth's home before it was fit to become a home for troubled young women. Thankfully, the work required was quite minor; hence, the Ebenezer house, as Mrs. Whistler and Mrs. Darcy had dubbed it, would soon be ready to accept young ladies. In all, the preparations for opening the Ebenezer House had been carried out smoothly. The biggest obstacle to yet overcome was finding a clergyman, willing to oversee the project. Though such a man's involvement was not directly necessary, it would bring the ministry more respect and make its dealings run more smoothly.

After they finished their review of the home, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth parted ways, so that he might enjoys gentlemanly pursuits while she, in the company of a few friends, selected appropriate, draperies. In actuality, though, the ladies spent far more time discussing their costumes for the upcoming ball than they did selecting window coverings.

As fate would have it, neither Darcy nor Elizabeth would be in attendance at that masquerade, for an express arrived only hours before, summoning Elizabeth to Meryton; her mother had begun travailing. Although Darcy had not originally intended to accompany Elizabeth, when he saw her distress, he insisted upon it. He then sat beside her the entire trip, holding her hand and offering words of comfort.

The news that Mrs. Darcy would not be in attendance that night reached Caroline Bingley's ears before the festivities began, but the news of Fitzwilliam's absence had not been mentioned. Thus, when Caroline saw a man with distinctively Darcy features, she immediately assumed it was he When she saw he was carrying a sword she had once seen on Pemberley's mantle, it only increased her certainty.

When the gentleman in question saw the lady watching him, he boldly approached her. "I have always known you to be an angel, but now you truly look the part." Caroline's heart raced. She had never been called an angel before, such sentiments were reserved for ladies like Jane Bennet, who were sweet, gentle, and gracious. Caroline so enjoyed the compliment that she determined she would ape the angelic behavior of Mrs. Darcy's older sister, for just this night.

Now Caroline Bingley could not have imagined that the gentleman who complimented her had actually believed her to be Miss Bennet. The two ladies were not long time acquaintances, but had become friends in the short time since Jane had come to live with her uncle. However, even before they had met, Caroline had loaned a few of her old dresses to Mrs. Darcy's sister, whom she had been told was of a size with herself. Thus, for about a fortnight, while awaiting her own new dresses, Jane's wardrobe had actually been Miss Bingley's. Once the dressmaker had finished a few of her own gowns, Jane had returned those borrowed, one of which their owner had converted into an angel costume for this ball.

When George Wickham had learned that Jane Bennet was in town, he had eagerly visited the Gardiner's to renew the acquaintance. He had never considered that the lovely gown Miss Bennet wore was not her own. Neither did he consider that the lady wearing it might not be her. Moreover, if Caroline's mask had not concealed her entire face, Wickham never would have made the mistake, but the ladies' differences in hair and eye color were too minute to notice in the candlelight.

"I had not expected to be recognized, sir," Caroline told the gentleman.

"You forget, then, that I have had the pleasure of seeing you in this gown." The gown being one she had not worn recently, Caroline could not recall having worn it in Darcy's company, but did not doubt that she had.

"I had not realized you paid such attention to my attire," she answered demurely.

"Of course, I do. Perhaps I am not as dear to you as you are to me, for you not to realize."

"Do not say it, sir! I may have dared to hope, but never to believe that you might see me as anything more than the sister of one you cared for." Caroline was, of course, referring to Darcy's friendship with Bingley, but Wickham naturally thought Jane was referring to her sister's marriage to his godfather.

"Do you mean to say that even while I sat for my portrait and could not keep my eyes off you, you did not guess my affection?" George smiled as he remembered Mary's Bennet's amateur attempts to take his likeness. Caroline, however, recalled her time watching a renowned artist take Darcy' likeness.

"I remember sitting with you as your portrait was taken, of course. I hoped you appreciated my company." George's smile broadened, and if Caroline had spent more time with Darcy in his happiest moments, the gentleman's distinct lack of dimples might have signaled to her that this gentleman was not the master of Pemberley.

"I do not see how you could have missed my admiration. I thought you knew I was courting you in all those walks we took around Pemberley's grounds."

"I hoped it," the lady answered quietly, while internally she was screaming in elation.

"I thought you understood that if it were not for your father's insistence that I was too young and unestablished, I would have offered for you long ago." Caroline was stunned. Was this the reason Darcy had been so standoffish? Had he fallen in love with her at first sight and promised to wait for her?

"Truly?" Wickham had thought he had made that all clear to Jane when the had seen her before, so he thought perhaps she was trying to compel him to repeat all of his declarations. Since he knew she was modest, he could understand her need for reassurance, so he began to tell her all that he admired of her. Caroline was far too flattered to see that this was not a description of herself.

Once convinced the lady knew his affections and intentions, Wickham began to regale her with entertaining tales of life growing up at Pemberley. Many of these tales featured his exploits with Fitzwilliam, by whom he meant Fitzwilliam Darcy, while Caroline thought he meant Richard Fitzwilliam.

Caroline, in turn, told stories of her own childhood with her sister, whom she did not mention by name. She also talked about times she had spent with Mrs. Darcy, whom she called Eliza; her tales implied a great closeness than the two women truly shared, and if she had been speaking with Fitzwilliam Darcy he would have found her manner off-putting.

The mistaken assumptions of the two carried throughout the evening, and both parties enjoyed themselves immensely. Charles Bingley, seeing his sister with Wickham, had been surprised and apprehensive, but having heard no ill of the young man in quite sometime, decided not to intrude. Near the end of the night, Wickham took his lady into his arms and kissed her lightly, informing her he intended to call on her early the next day.

It was only at the very end of the masquerade, that Mr. Wickham and Miss Bingley learned each others' true identities. Each felt initially deceived, though as they came to realize the true situation, they came to see humor it, and might even have given in to laughter were it not for the approach of the lady's brother.

"Wickham, may I assume you are planning to call on me in the morning?" Bingley's tone was threatening, and he had no desire to be called out, though he did not fear being bested by the younger man. Hence, he agreed to Bingley's demand, hoping that some miraculous event might remove him from this pickle.

Neither Wickham nor Caroline slept that night; both were worried that their actions might create a breach with the Darcys, but both were also remembering the delicious kiss they had shared. Therefore, Caroline and Wickham were both apprehensive for the future, but neither was dreading their apparent fate. So, Wickham asked for Caroline's hand, and she accepting, knowing her reputation required it.

That Jane Bennet would be broken-hearted was understood, and also that Elizabeth Darcy would shun anyone who caused pain to her beloved sister. Still, Caroline depended on Elizabeth's friendship for her social standing, and Wickham depended upon Mrs. Darcy for the allowance he received, for he understood that Darcy only paid him because she desired it. The situation clearly required delicacy.

Immediately after leaving the Bingleys, Wickham paid a visit to Mr. Gardiner at his warehouses. He anticipated Gardiner's ire as he revealed the tale; instead, the older gentleman was relieved and amused. Neither he, nor Miss Bennet's father, had desired her connection with Wickham, but neither had known how to turn her from her desired course. Now, the gentleman himself had provided a solution. Pleased with the result, Mr. Gardiner became Mr. Wickham's ally in soothing Jane's troubled spirits.

The news devastated Jane as much as might be expected, but with her sympathetic heart, she bore no ill-will toward the man who had unwittingly jilted her, nor to the woman who had taken her place. Instead, she felt the greatest sympathy for their situation. This is not to say that Jane did not suffer anguish over her own crushed hopes and dreams, merely that she blamed neither Wickham nor Caroline. Furthermore, she wished to give the appearance that her heart had not been touched. To this end, Jane insisted that the Bingleys and Mr. Wickham be invited to dinner, and treated them with grace and cordiality.

The casual observer would never have guessed that Jane Bennet had ever been attached to Captain Wickham or that she had spent hours crying into her pillow; Charles Bingley was not an average observer. By a series of insignificant coincidences Charles Bingley had never met Jane Bennet before Caroline's engagement, though he had made the acquaintance of nearly all her relations.

When first Bingley spied Jane, he wondered why Darcy had not told him how beautiful Miss Bennet was. Nevertheless, he did recall Darcy telling him that one of Mrs. Darcy's sisters was particularly well-suited to being the future Mrs. Bingley. It never crossed Bingley's mind that Darcy might have meant a sister other than the loveliest. Thus, Bingley felt himself free to admire Miss Bennet to his heart's desire. Since his eyes were often upon her, Bingley noticed the sadness she carried, and wished to wash it away.

Of course, it was not only Wickham's defection which troubled Miss Bennet; she also carried deep concerns for her mother. She had expected to receive a note from her family the day following Elizabeth's departure from town, but the letter would not come for several more days, and its contents did not ease her worries.

When Elizabeth arrived in Meryton, her mother's condition was as dreadful as she'd feared. Mrs. Bennet had been laboring for almost twelve hours, but was nowhere near giving birth. For another twenty-four hours Mrs. Bennet continued in agony before the midwife declared the necessity for a doctor. Mrs. Darcy, having been present during many births, paled at the midwife's proclamation; if the situation was severe enough to warrant a physician, then at least one death was sure to occur.

The physician made a thorough examination and then addressed Mrs. Darcy, "Madam, I will be frank; this is not a situation I have ever experienced."

"Oh," Elizabeth answered gravely.

"There is ample room for the baby to descend. When I heard of Mrs. Bennet's troubles I expected to find her hips to narrow, but that is not the case at all. Moreover, the child's position is not hindering the labor. Instead, I find that the muscles on your mother's right side are simply not producing strong enough contractions to push the child out."

"What can be done?" Elizabeth meekly inquired.

"You understand that if we cannot remove this child from your mother, then both will surely

die." Elizabeth nodded, too distraught words. "With your permission, I will perform an operation to remove the child from its mother's womb."

"She will die." The words were barely more than a whisper.

"There are cases in which both mother and child have survived a cesarean section, but very few. I will do all that I can to help her, but I can make no promises. I would guess that fewer than 1% of the ladies who receive such an operation survive, and I have never performed one before. If I do the operation, there is little hope for your mother; if I do not, there is none and the child will also perish."

Mrs. Darcy gulped, "What may I do to help you, sir?"

Within minutes the household was a flurry of activity. Elizabeth oversaw the conversion of Mrs. Phillips' dining room into an operating room, issuing directions with a calmness she did not feel. Then, once all was prepared, she stood beside the doctor and acted as his assistant; Mrs. Phillips and the midwife stood by Mrs. Bennet's sides to keep the lady still and offer what comfort they could. Mrs. Bennet for the most part was insensible to the whole ordeal, as she had been given a heavy dose of laudanum.

After an eternity, a squalling baby boy was thrust into Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth felt that his cries were the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, and she praised God for his apparent health. She reluctantly gave the child into the midwife's care, and returned to her position helping the doctor. After removing the afterbirth, he meticulously stitched his patient back together. Mrs. Darcy expected that the man would then issue directions for Mrs. Bennet's care; instead, he carefully tended to her himself.

After about six hours, Mrs. Bennet awoke howling in pain, but before she would take more laudanum she asked, "does she live?"

"What?" Lizzy replied

"Is she alive?" Seeing her daughter's puzzlement, she tried again. "The baby died, didn't she?"

"Not at all, Mama," Lizzy said, as she called the nurse to bring the child to its mother. "Meet your son."

"Son?" Sheer delight covered Mrs. Bennet's countenance. "I have a son?"

Despite her delight, Mrs. Bennet's pain was tremendous, and after a few minutes basking in the glory of finally having produced an heir, she asked for and was given more drugs to ease her pain. As Elizabeth watched her mother slumber, she wondered if Mrs. Bennet would wake. She sighed, thinking that at least her mother would die happily, now that she had given her husband a son.

Mr. Bennet, though not displeased with his new son, could not be sanguine. No matter how much Mrs. Bennet vexed him, Mr. Bennet loved his wife, and had no desire to lose her; indeed, in these last weeks his appreciation for her had been steadily growing. Furthermore, he could not quite delight in gaining an heir whose inheritance was in shambles. That night, Thomas Bennet drank himself into a stupor, something he had never done before, even in his university days.

When Bennet awoke, he cursed himself for his indulgence; he should be at Fanny's side, comforting her in her last hours. Now despite a raging headache, he was determined to sit with his wife for whatever time she had left.

Mrs. Bennet would sleep for hours at a time, waking only when her medication wore off. When she woke, the doctor would examine her, encourage her to drink, and give her more drugs, while Mr. Bennet would sit beside her silently. After a day of such, Mrs. Bennet's situation remained unchanged; no one was more surprised than the physician, who could scarcely believe that his operation had succeeded. Of course, he knew the danger had not passed, for until the incisions healed completely, Mrs. Bennet would be at risk of fevers overtaking her. In order to give his patient the best possible chance, he sent to town for all of the writings which could be found about cesarean sections that he might learn what could be done to increase the likelihood of survival.

The situation was much unchanged four days later when the Gardiners arrived at Meryton with Jane and Kitty. Mrs. Bennet remained in a drug-induced stupor, and Mr. Bennet only moved from her side when absolutely necessary. The babe, who was given the name Frank, continued to stronger, and showed no signs of ill-health. Frank was adored by all of his sisters excepting one-year-old Ginny who did not quite know what to make of the tiny person who cried a lot.

After the Gardiners arrival, Fitzwilliam knew that his presence was unnecessary, and though he was loath to leave Elizabeth at such a time, he returned to London. However, he would not depart until Elizabeth promised to keep him informed of all that was happening, and to request his return if he could be of use.

**Author's Note: Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing. I know the time between posts has been longer than you would prefer, but I assure you I have not grown tired of the story. In fact, I very much love this story, and have become rather attached to the characters. The last few chapters have involved a considerable amount of research. I expect the next chapter to be ready soon, as it is already half written.**

**For those interested in the modern medical diagnoses of our dear characters, I thought I would include some basic facts. **

**Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are both suffering from hypoxic brain injury. Mrs. Bennet did not suffer a stroke (which occurs when blood flow is cut off from a portion of the brain), but the effects are quite similar. Mr. Bennet, on the other hand, is suffering from a mild case of hypoxia dementia. Whether or not the disease is degenerative depends upon how long the brain was deprived of oxygen. It is rather amazing how a lack of oxygen can have such diverse effects.**

**Fitzwilliam's amnesia was psychogenic -he did not experience a trauma to his head. In cases of extreme trauma (and being trapped ina burning building would certainly qualify) the mind often blocks out memories, how much is forgotten can vary from only those memories specific to the trauma to pretty much everything. Psychogenic amnesia can be as short as a few hours or can last for years. Thankfully, Fitzwilliam's did not last long.**

**Lord Blakely's paralysis is caused by a spinal cord injury around his T11-T12 thoracic nerves. **

**I learned some interesting facts about the history of c sections. The first well-documented successful c section (both mother and child survived) performed in America was performed on a lady named Elizabeth Bennett. The first documented c section performed by a British surgeon was performed by Dr. James Barry, who was actually a woman named Margaret Bulkley who served as an army doctor for over fifty years and rose to the level of inspector general, living from the age of 14 disguised as a man. Many of the first successful c sections were likely not recorded, as they occured in rural areas where the women were less exposed to the infectious diseases so rampant in London Hospitals (the women generally died of either blood loss or infection). **


	68. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Elizabeth was sitting on the stump of an old oak tree, looking over the ruins of Longbourn, trying not to think. It had been a month since her brother Frank's birth, and her mother continued to live, but when awake Mrs. Bennet remained in constant pain. For the first three weeks, the doctor had dosed her heavily with laudanum; after all, who cares about addiction when faced with certain death? Now that it looked like she might survive, the doctor had been cutting her dose, leaving Mrs. Bennet to her misery. Sometimes Elizabeth had to wonder if it would not have been more merciful of God to simply take the lady's life.

A shadow of his former self, Mr. Bennet scarcely left his wife's side. For most of his marriage he had scarcely seemed to care for the lady, but now she had become everything to him, partly because her near death helped him to see how precious she was, but also because his own loss of mental acuity frightened him and made him feel weak. Lizzy could not understand her father's actions, but his suffering tore at her heart.

With Mr. and Mrs. Bennet in such a condition, Lizzy felt that she must remain strong. Her sisters depended on her strength. In fairness, she was not carrying the burden alone, for Jane was also acting as a strong support for the family. However, these last few days, Jane had been living in a world of her own.

Less than a week after Jane Bennet had left London, Charles Bingley had followed her to Hertfordshire. He had become acquainted with Netherfield Park a few weeks before when he had come to visit Darcy after the fire, and he had decided the property would make a fine home. Within days of his arrival, it was clear to all the neighborhood that his intent in settling in the neighborhood had far less to do with learning how to manage an estate than it did with winning the favor of a certain beautiful young lady. He had paid Jane every attention propriety would allow, and her heart quickly forgot its previous devotion to George Wickham. As a result, Jane seemed to walk about with her head in the clouds and the indefatigable belief that all would be well.

A thread of bitterness crept into Lizzy's heart as she thought of Jane and Bingley. How simple their love story seemed. He had seen her, thought her beautiful, fallen in love, and soon he would propose. There were no impediments, and the two would live happily ever after. Lizzy felt guilty for her resentment. She certainly did not wish any unhappiness for Jane, nor did she envy Jane's suitor; a man like Bingley could never compare to the man who held Lizzy's heart. Lizzy laughed at herself when she realized that she had allowed herself to become jealous of all the upcoming weddings, when not one of those bridegrooms appealed to her more than a life of loneliness.

Lizzy sighed, thinking that there was only one man she would ever wish for a husband, but knowing that such a wish was impossible. For a short time, she daydreamed about a life in which she had never been married to George Darcy and in which she and Fitzwilliam met, fell in love, and married with no obstacles to stop them. Then she chastised herself for such thoughts, for her years with Mr. Darcy had been good ones, and he had given her so very much. Elizabeth could not doubt that she was a better person because of the fatherly love and guidance he had given her. Thus, she discarded her daydreams in which she was yet unwed, and replaced them with ones in which George Darcy was very much alive; in these fantasies, the older Darcy noticed how much Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam cared for one another, and he insisted on obtaining an annulment so that the two might wed.

At some point, Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, smiling softly as she continued to dream about a future in which she would be united with her true love.

Lieutenant Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam came upon the lady in such a position and his heart swelled with tenderness at the sight of her, for her cheeks were rosy, and she glowed with happiness. Without a doubt, Richard found Elizabeth attractive, though her beauty was not the sort he would generally consider. Moreover, though he enjoyed Elizabeth's friendship and liked her better than any other lady of his acquaintance, he knew he would not have considered offering for her had it not been the desire of his father. This is not to say that Richard was not thinking of his own felicity as he contemplated marriage to Elizabeth Darcy; indeed, he expected such a marriage would yield great pleasure. Elizabeth embodied grace, elegance, and poise, but she was also lively and passionate. Any man so fortunate as to become her husband would blessed indeed. Still, as she lay, appearing so sweet and innocent, Richard began to reflect not on his own prospective happiness, but on hers. Darcy had told Richard of how fiercely protective he had always felt of Elizabeth, and for the first time, Richard understood. He reached down and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Mmmm…. Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth murmured. Richard's heart sped up, as he thought that Elizabeth might be dreaming of him. Pride surged through Richard at the thought that he might be the cause of the beautiful glow of her countenance.

"Elizabeth," Richard whispered back smoothly, which startled the lady awake. The voice speaking to her was not that of the man she loved.

"Lieutenant Colonel Fitzwilliam, I had not expected to see you here!" Richard smiled at her stunned expression.

"Mrs. Darcy, must you be so formal? I hope the surprise is not a bad one. When I arrived at your aunt's home, she directed me here."

This was the third time since Frank's birth that Richard had made the trip to Hertfordshire, and Elizabeth began to understand what should have been painfully obvious; Richard desired more than friendship from her. Still, she would profess ignorance, lest she lead the man to improper conclusions.

"Richard, shall I call you that? I am your aunt after all." Richard was disappointed, he had longed to hear her say the name Fitzwilliam to him, just as she had in her sleep. He supposed, though, that he ought to have been better pleased to hear her use his given name. Elizabeth, on the other hand, almost instantly began to regret using the more intimate appellation, but she did not wish to call him Fitzwilliam, since that name belonged to her beloved Darcy.

"As you wish."

"Tell me, what brings you to Hertfordshire, sir?" Richard, evidently perplexed, gave Elizabeth a look whose meaning could not be denied.

"You are no simpleton, Mrs. Darcy, you must know my intentions."

"I must?" Mrs. Darcy demanded, angrily, though the gentleman thought she was teasing.

Richard smilingly replied, "Have I not shown you by every proper means that I desire you for my wife?" Lizzy looked pensive for a moment and then let out a hearty guffaw. However, when she saw that her laughter embarrassed Richard, she stifled it. Naturally, in addition to embarrassment, Richard was also experiencing pangs of disappointment as he was beginning to see that his addresses would most likely not receive the desired response.

"I am sorry, sir, I assure you I am not mocking your suit. I am, rather, laughing at myself, for I am the veriest fool when it comes to matters such as these. Now I can see clearly that you have been courting me, but I truly had no notion of it. As you said, you have shown yourself by every proper means, never once crossing the boundaries established by polite society. I was blind, sir, just as I was blind toward your brother -" Elizabeth stopped herself, realizing she ought not speak of Langley's behavior toward her. Unfortunately, she did not stop herself soon enough, for Richard's curiosity had been piqued.

"Tell me, Mrs. Darcy, what did happen between you and my brother? My father indicated that he had been courting you at Pemberley, but then something went wrong. Both Langley and Darcy have been incredibly tight-lipped." Richard's words were spoken with genuine kindness, causing Elizabeth to be more forthcoming than she might otherwise have been.

"Your brother did not court me. I, fool that I am, thought that he intended to marry me. I think I now understand that men who wish to marry will follow the guidelines of polite society. Those looking for other sorts of liaisons will discard those rules."

"You mean to say he…?" when Elizabeth nodded, Richard continued, "My father will tan his hide if he ever learns of this!" Though Richard's shock quickly subsided, he remained in a state of confusion. He could not begin to comprehend how Elizabeth might have felt when she learned of the true nature of Langley's wishes.

"Mrs. Darcy, I am truly sorry for my brother's behavior. I assure you my own intentions are nothing but honorable."

"I believe most gentlemen of the first circles feel no shame in having such relations with widows. I am surprised you would be shocked by your brother's actions." Lizzy tried to speak nonchalantly, so that Richard would not suspect how ashamed Elizabeth felt about having received an improper offer, or how much it stung to learn that Langley felt her worthy only to be his mistress and not his bride. She sometimes wondered how much greater the sting would have felt had she truly loved the man.

Richard, who had himself engaged in such relations, scarcely knew how to reply. However, he could tell that Elizabeth was more upset than she let on. Finally, he told her, "I confess I am not shocked that he would desire such an arrangement, but that he would request it with you." Here Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, and Richard, with some embarrassment, added, "I do not mean to say that I am surprised he should desire to be with you You are very desirable, and any man would wish to be with you." Elizabeth was in equal parts complimented and mortified by such words. As Richard further explained the reasons for his surprise, Elizabeth's mortification increased. When she could bear it no longer, Elizabeth interrupted.

"Please, Richard, I bear no ill-will to your brother. He did not mean to mislead me. It is my own fault that I viewed his lapses in gentlemanly behavior as signs that he loved me too passionately to abide by the dictates of fashionable society. I have been proven a fool twice, now. Nevertheless, I cannot help thinking that I would wish to be loved so well that the gentleman in question could not force himself to always follow the rules. I understand that you wish for me to be your wife, but somehow, I think that if you were truly in love with me, I would have suspected."

"You think that a man in love must necessarily do what is improper?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, and then she flushed in embarrassment.

"It sounded sensible in my mind, but when you repeat it back to me, it sounds silly. I should not suspect the sincerity of your feelings simply because you never tried to sit too close, or hold my hand too long, or speak too forwardly. I am sorry, Richard, if I have hurt or offended you by seeming to doubt the depth of your regard. Perhaps I have not seen love because I did not wish to see it." As she spoke, Elizabeth gazed at Richard searchingly.

Seeing the questions in her eyes, Richard slowly shook his head. "For a moment, Mrs. Darcy, I considered taking your hands in mine, and professing steadfast devotion, but I will not. I like you very well. I admire you. Maybe I even love you. However, I am not so passionately in love as to be lost to all reason. I am not sure such love even exists. I do believe, though, that you and I are well suited and that we could have great felicity. And I hope you don't think the fact that I have not taken liberties with you means that I do not want to."

"I am sorry, Richard," Lizzy said softly.

"For what exactly are you sorry?" Richard returned, wondering if she was apologizing for having misunderstood his intentions, for misjudging his character, or for the refusal he suspected was forthcoming. Lizzy's heart wrenched as she gathered her words; Lizzy cared for Richard and had no desire to injure him.

"If I had understood your intent before, I should have tried to discourage your attentions, sir. You are a good man, Richard Fitzwilliam, and I hate to disappoint you. Nonetheless, I have no desire to become anyone other than Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley. My life is a fulfilling one. At Pemberley, I am needed, and I have ample opportunity to exercise my mind and use my gifts. You can offer no substitute, sir. I have no desire for the drawing rooms of London. Nor do I feel that the life of an officer's wife would utilize my talents. Were I in love with you, I could bear that sacrifice, but Richard, I am not in love with you. I cannot give you my heart, for it is not my own to give. Perhaps someday after Fitzwilliam marries, I will find myself redundant at Pemberley. Once a new Mrs. Darcy arrives, I likely will only be in the way. When that happens, I may be more likely to entertain the proposal of a gentleman I like, respect, and admire, even if I cannot love him. Until that day comes, however, I will remain as I am." Lizzy wondered if she had expressed herself well. She had tried to be honest and forthright, without confessing her regard for Darcy. Moreover, she had become anguished as she thought of Darcy marrying someone else, and her anguish had been evident in her voice. Naturally, the anguish confirmed the correctness of Elizabeth's rejection of Richard, for surely Darcy would suffer such anguish when Elizabeth wed, and Elizabeth would never wish to distress him.

Richard had seen her upset, but he did not discern the cause. He rather thought that she was still mourning his uncle and that it was the elder Darcy who still possessed the lady's heart. Richard had naturally been disappointed and even hurt by the rejection, but he was not broken-hearted; furthermore, although it had not been Elizabeth's intent, he had taken her words to mean that he might try again for her hand someday.

"I cannot pretend, Mrs. Darcy, that I like your answer. Nevertheless, I must thank you for turning me away gently. I do hope that we will be able to continue our friendship without any awkwardness."

"I am determined that we shall." Lizzy thought primarily of Darcy's happiness as she answered. He would not wish for Lizzy and Richard to be at odds in any way.

"Well, on that note, I must apologize, for I have made a poor showing of friendship this morning. Indeed, I have not even asked after your mother. How does she fair?"

"I cannot say for certain. The doctor continues to expect each day to be her last, but she continues to live and he has begun to treat her as though survival is a likely outcome. He has used some unusual techniques for warding off infection that he read in the writings of some missionary to Africa. Whether her continued survival is a testament to the efficacy of those methods, I could not say. At least they have not harmed her."

Richard and Elizabeth continued to converse about Mrs. Bennet's health and the doctor's unusual course of treatment as they walked arm-in-arm back to Meryton, each pretending to be at ease with the other, hoping that in time the pretense would become a reality. On returning to the house, Richard paid his respects to each of the members of the family, as politeness would dictate. Then, he announced that he must depart. When asked why he must depart, Richard put about the story that he had only been passing through the area and must continue his journey. Lizzy sighed in relief as soon as he went out the door; pretending all was normal had exhausted her.

A few hours later Fitzwilliam Darcy would be heaving a sigh of relief as well, though his exhaustion had an entirely different, but not unrelated cause. The last several weeks had been difficult ones for Darcy; he knew how troubled Elizabeth was by her mother's condition as well, and he desired nothing more than to be her source of comfort. Nevertheless, though he wrote to her nearly daily, he had stayed away, believing his presence would be an intrusion. Had he known how much comfort Elizabeth gained from his letters or how much she longed for his visit, nothing short of Napoleon's army could have kept him away. Indeed, even without a summons, Darcy had decided that it was time for him to visit Meryton again. He had postponed the trip, however, when he had learned that Richard was to be heading there. Darcy had no desire to watch his cousin woo Elizabeth or to see the smiles she would offer in return.

Given Elizabeth's current family situation, Darcy did not expect Richard to propose soon, but he knew it was only a matter of time. After all, Richard had already asked for Darcy's approval of the match, and Darcy had given it reluctantly. That Elizabeth would accept Richard, Darcy did not doubt, for he knew she liked him very well, and he could think of no reason the lady would object.

While Richard was in Meryton, Darcy determined that he would keep himself occupied so that he would not focus on his wounded heart. He had trouble finding enough business to distract himself; it would have been much easier at Pemberley, but Darcy would not travel so far away from Elizabeth unless it was necessary. Despite his best efforts, though, Darcy's mind kept traveling to Meryton, and he could not help envisioning his beloved as she joyfully received the love of another man.

With such imaginations, one can easily understand the shock the poor man experienced when Richard Fitzwilliam's arrival was announced. Darcy first assumed that Richard had been too impatient to hold off his proposal and was now come to announce his betrothal. However, the gentleman's countenance easily belied such a conclusion, causing Darcy to guess that Elizabeth's mother had passed on. He was, therefore, surprised when Richard informed him that Mrs. Bennet's health was unchanged.

Darcy impatiently demanded, "What brings you here?" Darcy's brusqueness irked Richard, though on any normal day he would have simply teased his cousin.

Thus, he snapped back, "If I'd known I was unwelcome, I'd have gone elsewhere." Darcy understood that he had offended Richard, and for the first time he began to realize that Richard's unhappiness might have a more personal cause. Had he and Elizabeth quarreled?

Although he now felt slightly suspicious, Darcy answered in a gentler tone, "Richard I hope you know that you are always welcome at Darcy house. I apologize. I was simply worried that your early return meant some ill had befallen the Bennets."

"Ah. All of the Bennets are in health." For a long while, Richard said nothing more and Darcy decided to allow him the silence. Richard was thankful for the silence; he did not feel up to answering a barrage of questions, which is why he had come to Darcy House rather than to his father's home. On the other hand, Richard did feel that he owed his cousin some explanation, and for this reason he eventually spoke.

"Mrs. Darcy will not be becoming Mrs. Fitzwilliam."

"What?" asked a stunned Darcy. "You proposed while her mother is so near death?"

"Of course, not!" Richard retorted.

"Oh? Do not tell me you have decided against her. Surely, you know, after all the attention you have paid her, that your honor is engaged!" Darcy's ire was raised when Richard began to laugh in response to this statement. No matter how much he loved his cousin, Darcy would not allow him to misuse Elizabeth.

"She does not want me, cousin. She kindly informed me that my attentions were not desired." It was at this proclamation that Darcy heaved his sigh of relief. His entire body relaxed with the astonishing revelation. Richard could not help witnessing Darcy's reaction, and he was hurt, believing it to be a sign that Darcy had not felt him a worthy suitor. He felt as though he had been weighed and found lacking.

"Why did you not tell me you didn't want me to marry her?"

"I-I –well," Darcy stammered, hardly knowing what to say. Richard would know if he spoke an untruth, but he could hardly confess the truth.

"If you thought I was unworthy, why did you not tell me so?" Darcy could see Richard's pain, and felt guilty for having caused it.

"If I had thought you unworthy, I would never have granted my approval. Surely, you must know that."

"Then what, Darcy?" Richard demanded.

"I don't wish for her to be anyone but Mrs. Darcy," Darcy stated softly, "but more than anything, I want her to be happy." The steady friendship between Darcy and Elizabeth could easily account for the gentleman's words but not his manner. Richard easily read what his cousin was not saying and wondered that he had not suspected it before.

"Good God, man. You are in love with her!"

"I -"

"Do not bother denying it, it is written in your eyes."

"Very well, Richard. I do not deny it," Darcy returned resignedly.

"But she is your stepmother!"

"Obviously I know that. Do you not think that I have tried not to love her. God only knows how hard I have tried." Once Darcy had begun to speak, he was very much like a bottle of champagne which has just been uncorked, and his words continued unimpeded. "I love everything about the lady. I love her freckles and the way her hair frizzes on rainy days. I love the way she wrinkles her nose when she smells something unpleasant. I love the way she forgets herself and becomes lost in the music when she plays the pianoforte. And I love watching her bite her lip when she is concentrating hard at her embroidery or netting. She stirs my heart when she berates me with her eyes when I speak or act foolishly and also when she tells me with those same eyes that she knows precisely what is on my mind. She is so intelligent, vivacious, and compassionate, and she understands me so well that I believe I would love her even if she were not one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

"Oh my," was all that Richard could say in return.

"Forgive me, Richard, for not endorsing your suit wholeheartedly. You cannot imagine how much it tears at my soul to think that Elizabeth will never be my Elizabeth. I do not lie, though, when I say that I would prefer you to any other man who might offer for her. I know you would care for her as she deserves."

"I'd never have pursued her had I known."

"I want her to be happy and cared for Richard, and I believe she would be that with you. I would not have you drop your suit on my account." Richard knew then that Darcy was a better man than he had ever imagined, and he found himself wishing to end his cousin's suffering.

"Well, it matters not, for she does not wish to have me." The subject was henceforth dropped though it would not be far from either man's mind.

Late that night, as he lay in bed, Richard thought over Darcy's predicament, which at a glance seemed hopeless. Then, he thought over his own situation and tried to determine how he had so misjudged Elizabeth. When he tried to reconcile himself toward Elizabeth's indifference, he kept remembering the way she had whispered his name while she slept. Then, suddenly, the truth struck him; Elizabeth had not been calling his name at all, but Darcy's. With this truth came an entirely new perspective to the conversation. Elizabeth's declaration that she wished for no position other than 'Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley' took on a new meaning, as did her declaration that her heart was not her own. The more he pondered the matter, the more certain Richard became that Darcy and Elizabeth were violently in love. Richard knew that under any other circumstances, he would be appalled to hear of a love affair between stepmother and stepson, but in this case, when he loved and respected both individuals, he could feel nothing but compassion, and a hint of regret that he was not the lucky man to win Elizabeth's affections. When his restless night ended, Richard resolved that he would do what he could to bring happiness to the unacknowledged lovers.

That evening as he sat at his father's table Richard made no hint that anything of important had happened during his trip to Meryton. Nothing he said indicated to Lord Matlock that his courtship of Elizabeth had changed.

Finally, after canvassing many other subjects, Richard casually inquired, "Father, how difficult is it to obtain a matrimonial dispensation?"

"Oh you needn't worry about that," Matlock answered with a smile. "I know that Mrs. Darcy is your aunt, but as your mother's brother's wife, she is three degrees removed from you. Moreover, since you never knew her until after your uncle's death there can be no question of an improper degree of affinity. I know that marriage laws can be confusing, but there is no impediment in your case, and even if there were, I am sure we could convince Lord Canterbury."

"Actually, Father, I was not asking about myself. I was asking for a friend."

"And who is this friend?" Richard briefly considered revealing Darcy's secret, but knew it ought not be done.

"I cannot say. It would be a violation of his trust." Matlock looked oddly at his son, but did not pursue the topic.

"Tell me, son, how long do you think it will be before you propose to Mrs. Darcy? Is it only her mother's health that is keeping you back?"

Richard looked his father in the eye and calmly declared, "I will not be proposing."

Matlock could hardly believe his ears, and he began to chastise his son's behavior just as Darcy had done. Richard, feeling it necessary to defend his honor, informed his father that Mrs. Darcy did not favor him.

"That lady is a minx!" the earl declared, "she is an amazing woman, but I cannot approve her behavior. I had not thought her to be like those society women who just like to lead men to proposals so they can reject them. First she leads your brother on, then you." Matlock was practically shouting in exasperation.

Richard stood menacingly over his father, as he retorted, "if you were not my father, I assure you, my fist would soon be making contact with your face. I will not abide you slandering Mrs. Darcy." Lord Matlock had never seen his good-natured son take on such a menacing mien, and so he did not argue. He did, however, require an explanation.

"I suppose then she gave a good reason for treating you as she has done?"

"Did she need to give me an explanation for being friendly toward me and gently turning me away when she suspected my intentions. I cannot fault anything in her but her lack of perception. I'm sure if she understood sooner, she would not have allowed me to continue pursuing her."

"I can see you wish to hear no arguments, though I cannot say I am convinced. Still, I doubt you can have any defense of the blatant flirtation she carried on with your brother. I saw them together; you cannot possibly convince me that she wasn't encouraging him in every possible way."

In anger Richard Fitzwilliam revealed what he had intended to keep private, "And if he had had any honorable intent, she would most likely be Lady Langley by now. You cannot blame the lady for not wishing to be his mistress!" Matlock's face turned red at Richard's accusation.

"He would never!" Richard merely raised an eyebrow. Matlock then exclaimed, "I shall throttle that boy!"

Once the earl had calmed, the two men had a calm discussion, in which Richard informed his father about most his conversation with Elizabeth, though without revealing his suspicions about the lady's heart. Unfortunately, Matlock's conclusions from all he learned were far different from those Richard would have wished him to draw.

Early the next morning, Lord Matlock paid a call on his nephew, hoping to encourage the young man into matrimony.

"To what do I owe this early morning visit?" Darcy asked, petrified that Richard had revealed his feelings for Elizabeth. In his heart, Darcy knew his cousin would not intentionally betray him, but he also knew that Richard sometimes spoke carelessly.

"I wished to speak with you regarding Richard and Elizabeth."

"I had understood it to be a hopeless case. Richard informed me that she would not have him."

"Did he tell you that she indicated that she would not be willing to marry until after you did?" Seeing Darcy shake his head, Matlock continued. "It seems she takes her responsibility toward you and toward Pemberley quite seriously." Darcy's gut clenched at this revelation.

"Are you implying that the reason Elizabeth turned my cousin away is her sense of duty to me?" Darcy asked weakly, praying this supposition inaccurate.

"It is my understanding that she gave him reason to hope that she would accept him after you married."

"I see."

"I know you would not wish to be an impediment to their happiness."

"You are correct."

Lord Matlock, seeing he had won his point, left Darcy to ponder the matter alone. Matlock's confidence that his nephew would reach the proper conclusion was well placed, for Darcy valued Richard's happiness greatly, and Elizabeth's even more. He could not bear being the obstacle keeping two lovers apart; therefore, there was only one course of action he could take. He must marry.

Darcy had come to London in the spring believing he could quickly and easily find himself a wife, but no one woman had satisfied him. He now understood he had been comparing them to Elizabeth. He tried to think of the ladies more objectively, and then he made a list of those unmarried ladies with whom he believed he could be content. After completing the list, he reviewed it, removing all those ladies who were ineligible or already spoken for, including the eldest two Miss Bennets, Miss Lucas, Miss Bingley, and Miss Fairfax. When he finished, only one name remained. Darcy stared at that name a long while. Its owner was not beautiful, though she could rightly be called pretty, and her accomplishments paled compared to other ladies of the ton. Moreover, the lady enjoyed society far more than Darcy, and she shared almost none of his interests. However, she was amiable, and though he could not envision spending most of his time in her company, the time they did spend together would be pleasant. Thus, Darcy resolved on a course of action.

He would propose to Anne DeBourgh.


	69. Chapter 72

**Author's Note: Please make sure you have read the chapter I posted yesterday (7/25/16) before reading this one. **

Chapter 72

"You said there was something you wished to speak of?" Lizzy asked Darcy as the two walked together through Longbourn's rose gardens. He had informed her of a need to speak privately, but then had remained silent. Once he had resolved to marry his cousin Anne, Darcy had thought to ride immediately to Kent, but remembering the pledge he had made to his father, he would not do so without Elizabeth's consent.

"I have decided to marry my cousin Anne." Elizabeth felt as though the world had been suddenly deprived of everything lovely and good. She had known he would marry someday, but she thought she would at least have time to adjust to the idea; moreover, she thought he was making a particularly unwise decision. Darcy could see that she was displeased by his announcement; he had not anticipated such a reaction. If what Lord Matlock said was true, wouldn't Elizabeth be thrilled?

"Do you love her?" Darcy swallowed hard. He ought to have known that Elizabeth would be concerned for his welfare.

"Not like..." _I love you_, Darcy continued in his mind. Aloud he said, "I am not in love with her. I esteem her, I believe I could love her. My father was not in love when he married, but it worked well for him both times."

"I do not think she could make you happy, Fitzwilliam."

"Anne's temperament is similar to my mother's; I am not unlike my father. I do not see why we would not be happy." _Because you are in love with me!_ Elizabeth screamed in her head.

"How much time have you spent with Anne? Do you truly know her well enough to make a life long commitment?"

"She is my cousin," Darcy replied. Elizabeth's look suggested that this was not an acceptable response, so he admitted, "I have not spent many hours in her company, but I know her better than most ladies.

"Fitzwilliam, I am sorry, but I cannot give my approval." Elizabeth's disapproval astonished Darcy, since he knew the ladies were friends, but it also pleased him and made him feel oddly warm. Still, he wanted to understand her reasons.

"Why not?" Darcy wished for Elizabeth to tell him that he could not marry anyone else because she was desperately in love with him. Of course, he had no expectation of such a response, and he certainly had no notion that his fantasy was in any way true.

"I will not let you place your own happiness in jeopardy. However, I will invite Anne and Lady Catherine to stay with us at Darcy House this fall, and I will plan a variety of activities so that you and Anne can spend ample time together. If by Christmas, you still wish to propose to her, I will not stand in your way. I will warn you Miss DeBourgh has already rejected many eligible young men, so I am sure you will have to work to earn her favor."

"I thank you, Elizabeth. I appreciate your desire to help me, but will such a plan work with your mother's condition."

"Just this morning, the doctor stated that her scars have healed enough that the risk of infection is quite low. He believes she will live. She will likely permanently be an invalid, but this is no reason to change my own plans. I had thought we would all travel to Pemberley soon, but if you are serious about Anne, then you will need to be in London. She will be eager to return to town once summer has ended." Elizabeth hoped Darcy would see that his cousin's preference for the city was another mark against her as a potential mate.

"I am so glad to hear about your mother. That is good news!" Darcy remarked.

"It is," Elizabeth replied, grinning. "I had become so accustomed to the idea that hope was futile that I can scarcely believe it. I had intended to tell you immediately, but your serious mien drove the thought from my head."

"I apologize."

"When do you return to London?"

"I have no fixed plans. I had been planning to rush to Kent, but obviously that has changed."

"If you don't mind staying in the area for a few days, I would be happy to travel to London with you. By the way, how would you feel about having my littlest sisters stay with us at Darcy House?"

"I'd be happy to stay here. I had a letter from Bingley the other day inviting me to stay with him at Netherfield. I believe he was thinking I would come closer to Michaelmas, but I am sure he'd be pleased to see me now. Oh, and as far as bringing the little ones to stay with us, I have no objection, though I wonder at your reasons, since town is not usually the best place for small children."

"Well, as you know, they've been staying with the nanny and governess at Lucas Lodge, but with Charlotte's nuptials approaching, the Lucas family would like for them to leave. There is not room for them at the Phillips home. I know the Gardiner's would take them in, but I should prefer to keep them with me. Honestly, Darcy, I know it will be a long time before my mother can take care of them again, if she ever can. I believe they would have more of a sense of stability with us."

"I suppose that makes sense. In any case, I am sure the staff of Darcy house will be pleased to have little ones running about. Also, if it would be your preference, when you do return to Pemberley, I would be perfectly content for your family to live in the main house. The nursery there is better equipped for little ones."

"You may be content, sir, but I would prefer otherwise. I love both of my parents dearly, but they both can vex me terribly. Besides, after you marry your wife might not wish to have a houseful of Bennets. In any case, it is a moot point at the moment, for it will be months before Mama can possibly travel so far."

One week later, Darcy House was alive with the sounds of childish laughter. Darcy found himself enamored of the sight of Elizabeth playing with her young siblings. More than once, Darcy considered forgetting his plan to wed Miss DeBourgh, confessing his heart to Elizabeth, and begging her to stay with him at Pemberley forever. He was convinced he could find greater happiness living as a single man with the comfort of Elizabeth's friendship than he could possibly obtain married to anyone but her. Nevertheless, he could not ask her to forgo the chance to become a mother; she was obviously suited to the role.

The possibility of marrying Mrs. Darcy had never occurred to Fitzwilliam, for he knew it to be impossible. Though he had studied theology as part of his coursework at Cambridge, and had therefore heard of dispensations, he had never heard of anyone receiving a matrimonial dispensation, so if he had ever known such a thing existed, he had completely forgotten.

Richard, on the other hand, remembered hearing his father once speak of a case in which an earl had married his niece. In truth, Richard had been disgusted, which is why the matter had stuck in his mind. Richard had been disappointed by his father's attitude when last they spoke, and did not believe he could convince his father to help him obtain a dispensation for the Darcys; nevertheless, he had not entirely given over the idea. Thus, he sought out more information by visiting Canterbury.

Richard did not actually obtain an audience with the archbishop, but he did gain a meeting with one of the clergymen who assisted him, a certain Mr. Bender. If Mr. Bender had known the young man's illustrious connections, Richard would likely have had greater success gaining an appointment with Lord Canterbury.

"How may I help you, Mr. Fitzwilliam?" Bender asked.

"I am seeking information about matrimonial dispensations."

"I see. Is this an academic exercise, or are you wishing to obtain one?"

"I am asking on behalf of a dear friend."

"I see. Does this friend have a name?" Richard very much wished to tell the man that _no, my friend has reached marriageable without a given name. His parents simply called him 'that boy',_ but Richard kept this thought to himself.

"I do not wish to reveal his name. Should he not be able to obtain the dispensation, he would not want anyone to know it had been sought." _Particularly since he doesn't know it is being sought_, Richard added in his mind.

"I see. And what is the marriage impediment of this couple." _I think if he says "I see" one more time, I may scream._

"She is his stepmother." Mr. Bender's jaw dropped at this information.

"I see. I have never known the archbishop to approve a dispensation for such a relationship. I will not say it is impossible, but his chances are not good. Is there any reason the lady's first marriage might have been annulled?" Richard pinched himself to force himself not to react to the man's over usage of a particular phrase.

"None of which I am aware."

"I see." Richard bit his tongue, determined to remain polite to this gentleman who had the power to help his cousin. "If the first marriage was in any way invalid, I believe your friend would have as stronger case."

"Even if it is futile, I feel I must at least attempt to help."

"Very well, I will explain to you the application process." By the time the conversation ended, he knew far more about the dispensation process and the accompanying theology than he had ever cared to know, but thankfully, Mr. Bender was able to complete his explanations without "seeing" very much. Unfortunately, to Richard's dismay, the chances for success seemed slim. After all, he knew of no good reason that the church ought to make an exception for Darcy and Elizabeth.

Richard knew that before he could do anything more, he would need to speak to Darcy, and he was afraid that doing so would only serve to raise hopes that could never be fulfilled. For this reason, Richard did nothing to act on the information he had obtained.

About the same time of Richard's trip to visit Canterbury, the Darcys were delivered some unhappy but not unsurprising news; the elder Mr. Thornton's already poor health was rapidly deteriorating. Upon learning the news Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth immediately went to visit him and offer some modicum of comfort. Isaac Thornton warmly welcomed Mrs. Darcy, but his greeting of Fitzwilliam was cold and barely civil. Fitzwilliam could not imagine how he had offended his cousin, and he attributed Isaac's manner to the stress of his father's illness.

When Fitzwilliam sat with the elder Thornton, he was reminded of his visit to Mr. Whistler the day of the old parson's passing. Mr. Whistler had believed Fitzwilliam to be George Darcy, and he was convinced Mr. Thornton believed him to be his own son. The reason for this perception was Mr. Thornton's frequent comments about matters he would need to attend when he inherited Thornwood Park. If Isaac's anger had begun after Darcy's visit, he would have believed that Mr. Thornton's confusion caused it.

As Mr. Thornton's condition continued to worsen, Darcy came to see him often, but he found the younger Thornton's behavior toward him grew increasingly hostile. Only a deep sense of familial obligation kept Darcy from avoiding his cousins entirely. Conversely, Elizabeth received a warm welcome each time she visited. Also, her experiences caring for ailing parents as well as the loss of Mr. Darcy gave Elizabeth a strong empathy toward Isaac Thornton. The two easily bonded over their shared experiences and began to build a strong friendship which would last throughout their lives.

Neither Elizabeth nor Thornton confused the friendship as being more than it was, and neither was romantically inclined toward the other. Nevertheless, those observing the two often incorrectly interpreted the situation and gossip spread quickly. Before long, most of London began to expect a match between the two. Thornton, when he learned of the gossip, did nothing to discourage; indeed, he found it to his personal benefit to allow it to continue.

Darcy hardly knew what to think of the friendship, especially as Isaac continued to grant him the barest of civility. However, Elizabeth assured him he need not be concerned, and so he did not worry.

While London speculated about a romance between Elizabeth Darcy and Isaac Thornton, Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself the subject of much more malicious gossip. It started when Darcy rode into a seedier part of London in order to visit with a clergyman who had agreed to partner with the Ebenezer House. The parson did not wish to be directly involved with that mission, but he was actively involved in serving the poor, and he often came across young ladies who might benefit from the ministry Mrs. Whistler had begun. The meeting was a productive one, and the two men reached an agreement in which when the minister met a young lady in need of help he would send a message to Ebenezer House. Then, Mrs. Whistler, would travel to his parish, using a carriage the Darcys provided, and interview the woman. If Mrs. Whistler believed the woman to be a good candidate for Ebenezer House, she would travel back with Mrs. Whistler and take up residence. The system worked well, and Ebenezer House was able to help many women this way. Regrettably, none of those involved considered how it might appear for a Darcy carriage to be seen carrying a beautiful woman to uglier parts of the city and returning to a property long owned by Darcys carrying fallen women. The most common conclusion reached by scandalmongers was that Darcy was running some sort of bawdy house. Indeed, a few gentlemen who heard these rumors attempted to visit the home and were promptly turned away.

Though no one who knew Darcy well could take them seriously, the rumors grew so significant as to appear in the scandal sheets. Gradually the truth of the matter became known, but news of Darcy's charitable deeds did not travel nearly as quickly as the more salacious falsehoods. Far away at Cambridge, long before the truth came out, the dean of students heard the reports and laughed so loudly many of the students feared for his sanity.

Two days later, a young man stood at the door of Darcy House with the following introduction.

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_I heard the reports of your supposed house of ill-repute, and I have had enough interactions with you that I can only suppose you are somehow saving these fallen women. Uriah Baker is a Cambridge graduate who has been recently ordained and not found a parish which suits him. He wishes to be involved in ministry to the poor rather than serve in the valuable family living his father intends for him. If he can be of use to you, please offer him a position. I assure you he is a trust__worthy man of strong character._

The letter continued to detail the young man's history, but Darcy set it aside, allowing Mr. Baker to speak for himself. The young man impressed Darcy, and when Mrs. Whistler and Mrs. Darcy met him they formed similar opinions. Thus, Mr. Baker was offered a position overseeing the ministry, and Darcy was able to distance himself from the work.

Darcy's reputation was further restored when the DeBourgh's came to town, for Lady Catherine could not bear to hear slander about her favorite nephew. Once she learned the truth of the matter, Lady Catherine spread her nephew's good deeds to everyone who would listen. In actuality, she did not approve of Fitzwiliam being at all associated with such a place as Ebenezer House, but she considered the truth far less damning than the rumors, and so she would not make her disapproval known.

When not trying to set people straight about Darcy, Lady Catherine set about preparing her daughter's trousseau. Darcy had not proposed to Anne, but she was sure it was only a matter of time, and she was sure Anne would accept. The great lady was so delighted by the news that she could be sometimes found happily humming to herself.

Nearly everyday, Isaac Thornton called at Darcy House, and when he did, he and Darcy would take Elizabeth and Anne out walking in the park. The two gentlemen barely spoke to each other, and the four nearly always split into pairs: Elizabeth with Thornton and Anne with Darcy. Elizabeth did not mind Thornton's company, but she would have much preferred different pairings, and she sensed that her partner would too. However, Lady Catherine would not tolerate Thornton paying any sort of attention to Anne.

After these walks, Elizabeth felt herself to weak to face Darcy with any degree of composure, and so she would often make calls at the Ebenezer House immediately after Thornton left. Elizabeth found that helping those whose situations were so much worse than hers helped her to view her own troubles with a different perspective.

On one particular day, though, Elizabeth found that even this balm was not enough. She had watched Darcy talking and laughing with Anne, and the happiness of the two tasted bitter to Elizabeth. Elizabeth found herself wishing for Darcy to be happy, but feeling resentful that he might find happiness without her. She had rushed to Ebenezer house and had patiently sat helping one of the new residents with some embroidery, but suddenly Elizabeth felt as though she could bear it no longer, and she rushed to another room and let the tears fly.

Mrs. Templeton was not known for tenderheartedness, but Mrs. Darcy had always been good to her and the two had eventually become friendly with each other; therefore, Mrs. Templeton decided she ought to try and comfort Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Darcy, please tell me what is wrong."

"How did you do it?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Excuse me?" A fresh batch of tears poured from the young lady's eyes.

"How did you live alongside the man you loved day after day for so many years. How did you survive it?" To be asked such a question by the widow of the man she had loved mortified Mrs. Templeton, but it also stoked her compassion.

"Mrs. Darcy, you do not wish to survive as I did. To be bitter, cold, and alone would not suit you. Besides, is your situation truly so very bad? I had thought Master Fitzwilliam favored you as well." Rather than provide comfort, these words only caused Mrs. Darcy to sob harder.

"He will marry Miss DeBourgh!" Elizabeth whimpered.

"Why?" a stunned Mrs. Templeton inquired. She could conceive of no reason a man who loved and was loved in return would choose a different bride than the woman who possessed his heart, regardless of any obstacles they faced.

"I do not know! I am not sure if it would be better or worse if he truly loved her. She has been my friend for years, but now I find it hard not to despise her. It's not her fault, but I hate her! Hate her!" Elizabeth pounded on a nearby seat cushion as she spoke, and Mrs. Templeton wondered if she were imagining it as Miss DeBourgh's face.

"I know," the older lady responded soothingly. Lizzy chuckled at these words.

"I am sure. You hated me, did you not? I had no idea why at the time. There I was trying to manage my way through the muddle, and you despised me for no apparent reason."

"You were nothing like I expected when Mr. Darcy told me he was marrying again."

"I imagine not. For had it been his choice, he never would have chosen me." Mrs. Templeton looked wide-eyed at Mrs. Darcy.

"I have always wondered why the two of you married."

"It was my fault, truly." Elizabeth enjoyed the look of confusion on Mrs. Templeton's face, and decided to give her the fully story of how she had ended up married to a complete stranger.

"So you see, Mrs. Templeton, I was just a frightened child when I married Mr. Darcy. I was trying so hard to be a perfect lady, but obviously you saw how poorly I did." Mrs. Templeton grew reflective as she listened to the story. Because of Mrs. Darcy's kindness, Mrs. Templeton had already grown to despise her earlier treatment of the lady. However, this new information made that treatment seem so much worse. She had been spiteful to a friendless child, and in turn that child, rather than retaliating, had shown every sort of kindness.

"How difficult it must have been. You were so young and small. It is good you did not fall with child yourself; I doubt you would have survived it, though I confess I had hoped for such an outcome at the time. How dreadful I was!"

"Mrs. Templeton, I hope you did not spend over much time wishing for my early demise. It was a useless hope, for Mr. Darcy was too good a man to take a child to his bed."

"All those nights I sat brooding over the unfairness of it all, you were -"

"Playing chess," Elizabeth interrupted with a laugh. Mrs. Templeton could not help laughing at herself.

"So your marriage was not a true marriage?"

"No, for by the time I was old enough to actually become a wife, Mr. Darcy was no longer able to be a husband. Oh dear!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I ought not to have told you such a thing. I would not have had anyone else know such an embarrassing truth."

"Ordinarily, Mrs. Darcy, I would not approve of you sharing such personal information, but in this case I am glad you did." Elizabeth thought Mrs. Templeton was grateful for her own sake, for such knowledge must be a balm to one suffering unrequited love. In actuality, Mrs. Templeton was grateful for Elizabeth's sake because what she had learned might help the Darcys achieve happiness.

After Elizabeth departed, Mrs. Templeton pondered the Darcys' situation and then decided on a course of action, which though mortifying to herself, seemed to be the best hope for happiness for Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam.


	70. Chapter 73 and 74

Chapter 73

As Richard approached his father's home, he was surprised to see a lady knocking at the door. He first thought she might be a friend of the DeBourghs who was unaware that Lady Catherine and Anne had taken up residence with the Darcys. As he came closer, though, he recognized the lady, and was shocked. _Why in heavens would Mrs. Templeton be coming to visit Lord Matlock?_

Everything Richard observed about the former governess seemed wrong. For one thing, she had always been calm and unflappable, but now she was wringing her hands, and her countenance was that of a prisoner approaching the gallows. Furthermore, Mrs. Templeton had clearly taken great care in her dress and toilet. Her gown, though not immodest, flattered the lady's figure, revealing curves Richard never would have imagined she possessed. Her hairstyle was not elaborate, but somehow the arrangement made Mrs. Templeton seem softer and younger. If Richard had not known her to be at least forty, he could have easily believed her a decade younger.

Because of Mrs. Templeton's clear distress, Richard thought she might have ill-tidings regarding the Darcys, so when he entered the house, he proceeded to the drawing where the butler had just directed her. As Richard neared the room, he heard his father cheerfully exclaim, "Priscilla, my dear, what an unexpected surprise. Is there a reason for this visit? Not that there needs to be." Richard felt physically ill at the thought of what sort of meeting these two were having. He was about to hie away, when something in the tone of the lady's reply caused him to linger.

"I have a favor to ask of you, sir."

"When last we met, you made it clear that I was not worthy to lick your boots, and now you seek my help? I would have thought I was the last man in the world you would approach for aid."

"My Lord, I apologize for my previous statements. If you will grant my request, I will give you anything in my power to give, including myself."

"You would become my mistress?" Richard heard no response, but assumed the lady must have nodded, for Lord Matlock spoke again. "What is this favor?"

"I wish for you to gain a dispensation so that Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy might marry."

"What? Surely you know only the archbishop has that power?"

"To grant a dispensation: yes. Nonetheless, I am convinced you have the power to convince him to do it."

"Such faith you have in me! I am flattered. Tell me, though, why is this so important to you?"

"I wish for the Darcys to have a happy life. My chance for that is long past, but if by selling myself I may bring them joy, then I consider it a small sacrifice."

"A marriage between them would be scandalous."

"Perhaps, but I do not believe the Darcys would lose the respect of those that matter. Their position in Derbyshire society is secure, and I do not believe either of them cares much for the ton's approval."

"But I –my reputation would suffer, and my career in the House of Lords might as well."

"And politics is more important to you than your nephew's happiness." This was stated as a simple matter of fact, not a question.

"I will take your request under consideration, but truly, I do not believe I can help you." Lord Matlock smiled warmly as he spoke, and Mrs. Templeton's poor opinion of the man sunk even lower.

"You mean you do not believe you _will_ help. We both know that you are able." Mrs. Templeton's voice was filled with disappointment, but she was determined that Matlock would not see her anger or frustration. So, she casually bid him good day and refused his offer to see her out.

Though she held her head high in Matlock's presence, she cast it down in shame once she exited the room. Because her eyes were cast down, she did not see Richard Fitzwilliam and was startled when he called out to her.

"Mrs. Templeton!" She turned to the voice, and saw the young man standing just outside the room she had just exited.

"Mr. Fitzwilliam, how good to see you." The ease with which the lady resumed the mien she had always worn as governess astounded Richard. Had he not just witnessed Mrs. Templeton's interactions with his father, he would never have believed them.

"And you likewise. I should like to speak with you regarding your conversation with my father." Even Mrs. Templeton was not stoic enough to avoid blushing. Despite her embarrassment, she eyed Richard suspiciously and scolded him like an errant school boy.

"Master Richard, you know better than to eavesdrop!"

"I beg your pardon, madam. Perhaps you will forgive my impertinence if I assist you in that matter for which you were willing to offer my father so much more." Before she could respond, he led her to a small, rarely used parlor.

"You must have a rather low opinion of me now."

"No Mrs. Templeton, I have a rather low opinion of my father. I apologize for his treatment of you. Though I was not witness to your previous encounter, I can only conjecture that he made you an improper offer."

"He did."

"And yet he was so outraged that my brother made a similar offer to Mrs. Darcy. The hypocrisy!"

"Ah, but Master Richard, you have lived in the world long enough to know that the standards for how women should be treated vary greatly based on the woman's station in life and her circumstances."

"You may not be of Mrs. Darcy's station, Mrs. Templeton, but your situations are not so different. You are both the widows of gentlemen, both of you have enough wealth to be independent if you chose, and both of you are members of my cousin's household."

"Yes, Mr. Fitzwilliam, but you must admit that there are significant differences as well."

"Of course, there is your age. No offense, madam."

"And my husband was not acquainted with Lord Matlock, while Mrs. Darcy's husband was Langley's uncle."

"And your husbands passing is a much more distant event, though I do not know if that would matter."

"The primary difference, to my understanding, is that his lordship believes Mrs. Darcy would be a suitable countess and I would not."

"Mrs. Templeton, such a belief demonstrates why he did not offer marriage, but it does not justify his disrespect."

"Well, sir, there is one other difference which would affect Lord Matlock's perception. Before I say anything of it, I must know if you were serious in your offer of assistance."

"In truth, I had already spoken to my father about the Darcys' dilemma. Even without his help, I had thought to pursue the matter, but after speaking to someone in the archbishop's office, I was given little reason to hope. However, since you are here with the same request, I am hopeful that you may have additional information that might help."

"Before I tell you this, I must assure that I would never reveal a personal secret of the Darcys if I did not believe absolutely that it was in their best interest."

"I will be discrete."

"The other reason Lord Matlock would view me so differently from Mrs. Darcy, and the reason that I support a dispensation, is that your uncle and Mrs. Darcy never consummated their marriage. Though they lived as man and wife for three years, Mrs. Darcy is yet a maiden."

"Truly? I had heard gossip that Uncle Darcy was impotent, but I had also heard gossip that he visited his young wife nearly every night. I had discounted both sets of rumors."

"It so happens that both were true." Mrs. Templeton wore an almost impish grin.

"I assume you have an explanation for this apparent contradiction." Mrs. Templeton summarized to Richard all that she had learned from Elizabeth the previous day. Richard listened intently, and his smile broadened as she spoke. When she had finished, he told her about his conversation with Mr. Bender. The two agreed that, though the earl's assistance would have made the task simpler, there was still a strong probability that Darcy and Elizabeth might receive a dispensation. They also agreed that the next step would be for Richard to speak of the matter with Darcy. Unfortunately, because of duties with his regiment, it would be several days before Richard would have time to carry out such an important conversation.

When their conversation ended Richard walked Mrs. Templeton out, and gave her a warm farewell, gently squeezing her hand as he helped her into the carriage.

Lord Matlock witnessed this tender exchange, and as soon as his son reentered the house he said, "I thought she had left over an hour ago."

"I saw her in the hallway," Richard replied, deciding that his father was not deserving of the whole truth , "And I wished to speak with her. We had a lengthy conversation.

"Did she discuss with you the reason for her call?" Matlock asked nervously.

"She did, but only because I first introduced the topic. It seems the Darcys' happiness is of utmost importance to her."

"Apparently."

"It is a pity it is not more important to you. I am disappointed in you, Father." Richard only spoke the truth, and he had no idea how much this little remark cut Lord Matlock. Moreover, his opinion of his father was so low at that moment, he likely would not have cared.

Although Lord Matlock had told Mrs. Templeton he would consider her request, he had not actually intended to reflect any more on the matter. Much to his chagrin, Matlock found himself thinking of little else. The image of Mrs. Templeton's face as she humbly offered herself to him stuck firmly in his mind, and his sons words "I am disappointed in you" replayed themselves continually.

After two days of such mental torment, Lord Matlock paid a call on Lord Hudson to request advice. Lord Blakely, who had returned to his father's house because of his injuries, remained present for the gentlemens' discussion. Blakely would have preferred to avoid the company, but Lord Hudson felt it was necessary for his son to maintain strong connections in the ton.

"Tell me, Hudson," inquired Matlock, "did you receive much grief for marrying your stepsister?"

Hudson raised his brows at this seemingly random question, "Some, but not a great deal. Our kinship was not well known. Besides, no one cares about the nuptials of an old man." Matlock rubbed his chin in frustration since Lord Hudson's answer had not told him what he needed to know.

"Ah."

"Why do you ask? Are you planning on marrying someone unsuitable? Langley told me you seemed quite enamored of the Darcys' governess. He seemed to think you'd be offering for her soon. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it; no one would care that your wife had been in service, and it's not like you are trying to establish yourself in your career." Hudson's words made Matlock increasingly uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he still found some amusement that he and Langley had each believed the other had been looking to matrimony while pursuing a less honorable arrangement for himself.

"I am actually not asking for my own sake," Matlock responded, without offering any comment regarding Mrs. Templeton, "I am asking on behalf of my nephew."

"I thought Darcy was planning to wed Miss DeBourgh. I have seen them together many times of late."

"I had thought so, too, and it is still possible he may. However, Richard believes he has taken a fancy to Mrs. Darcy and that she returns his regard."

"Mrs. Darcy is a fine lady, I can see why he would admire her, but I wouldn't encourage the match. I cannot rightly predict society's reaction, but I suspect that even if they can convince the archbishop, they will be shunned by the ton. For a man to marry his stepmother just seems wrong."

Blakely had heretofore remained silent, but now he felt the need to put in his oar. "It is simply not right! He cannot have Mrs. Darcy, too. Is it not enough he has his health, his looks and his whores?"

"His whores?" Lord Matlock asked in a manner which suggested the notion was ridiculous. Blakely laughed bitterly.

"You cannot tell me you are unaware of your nephew's activities. All of London knows about the Darcy whorehouse. I hear he is especially selective about his clientèle, and chooses only the finest ladies." Now it was Lord Matlock's turn to laugh, but his laughter was warm and hearty.

"My nephew is no procurer! The house in question is owned by Mrs. Darcy and been turned into a home for fallen women. It is my understanding that they not only provide shelter, but also provide the young women with skills which might help them find employment."

"Indeed, son, Amelia has told me a great deal about this Ebenezer House. I understand the woman who is actually running the home is a Mrs. Whistler, formerly Miss Jenkins." As he issued these words, Hudson gave his son a knowing look.

"Yes, she seems to be a lovely young lady," Matlock affirmed.

The two older gentlemen continued to talk, but Lord Blakely was lost in thought. The revelation that Darcy was not living a life of debauchery, but was in fact acting to undo the damage men like himself had created, startled Blakely. Following swiftly after came a far more distressing revelation; Blakely saw that he was an evil man. The feelings this epiphany provoked were much like he might have experienced if he had peered into a looking glass expecting to find a handsome countenance and instead found a grotesque monster. A well of self-loathing sprung up in Blakely's breast as he considered that all his life he had only ever sought his own pleasure, regardless of how his actions might affect others. He wondered how he could have become so desperately wicked.

Lord Blakely went to sleep that night feeling certain that he was facing certain damnation, and the even more agonizing certainty that he was absolutely deserving of the fires of hell. He knew his wrongs were far too grave for him to ever make adequate atonement; no amount of good deeds would ever be enough.

In the middle of the night, the viscount awoke with a racing heart from a nightmare he could not recall. His gut was tied in an anxious knot, and Blakely could not calm himself. Then a thought came to him; _what if Reverend Stevenson was correct? What if there was a truly loving God who would pardon my evil deeds and purge this wickedness from me? _Lord Blakely lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he prayed the first prayer of his life. _Dear God, I don't know if you are real, but I do know there is no hope for me if you are not. _He continued speaking words of repentance, confessing his soul to a God who might or might not be listening. As he prayed he felt himself strangely warmed, and he became entirely convinced of the truth of the Gospel. He arose the next morning determined to follow the One who helps and who forgives. The Lord Blakely who awoke that morning was, undeniably, not the same man who had retired the night before.

Lord Blakely determined that he must do everything possible to make amends for his wrongs, not as atonement or restitution, but as an act of love for the one who had shown him mercy. Blakely was so serious in his attempts to right his wrongs that his father, Lord Hudson, would not long after comment that "getting religion is even harder on the coffers than a life of dissolution and depravity."

Had he been physically well, Blakely's business would likely have been conducted more quickly, but despite his disabilities, he was determined to be thorough about it.

He first sent a note to Mary Bennet.

_My dear Mary,_

_I need very much to speak with you, as I have a great deal to confess. I wish for you to know the depths of my wickedness, and I intend to confess all to you, so that you might make an informed decision as to whether or not you truly wish to become my wife. I must further tell you that I intend to sacrifice nearly all my wealth in order to compensate for my wrongdoing, because of this I shall not be able to support you in the manner you must have expected. Please know that I will bear you no ill will should you decide to break our engagement. You are far too good for me._

_Yours_

_Blake_

Lord Blakely would never have guessed that this letter would soften Mary's heart toward him and increase her desire to wed him. Mr. Bennet, however, when Mary shared her letter, laughed that the man could not have done more to endear himself to his future bride had it been a calculated attempt.

His next letter he sent to his solicitor for the purpose of beginning to transfer his estate to Mrs. Whistler. He reasoned that he had once promised the lady his love, his name, and all his worldly goods. He knew she rightly despised him; nevertheless, he believed that she would accept his property to further the work she had begun at Ebenezer House. Blakely felt, therefore, that he was also seeking to address the wrongs he had committed to other ladies as well. To those other women who might be found, he offered additional compensation, the monetary value of which varied according to how greatly he feared he had wronged them. By the time his solicitor carried out his directives, Blakely would have little left but his title, the promise of Mary Bennet's hand, and the hope of the inheritance he would gain at his father's passing; however, he also possessed greater joy than he had hitherto known.

In addition to a vast quantity of apologetic missives, Lord Blakely also penned one astonishing letter to a distant cousin whom he had not contacted in many years.

Dear Lord Canterbury,

_I acknowledge that it may be your inclination to discard this missive immediately, but I beg that you would not. I ask that you forgive me for causing the breach between us, I am aware the fault is entirely mine. Knowing I deserve no notice from you, I can only ask that you look favorably upon me for the sake of my mother, for whom I know you had great affection._

_I am sure you are now expecting me to request a favor of you, and you are correct. However, I do not ask on my own behalf, but on behalf of someone who is far more deserving than I. It has come to my attention that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy wishes to marry his stepmother Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. The lady in question is goodness personified, and the gentleman is the most honorable I have ever known. I will lay before you the entirety of my acquaintance with the two, so that you may see why they are worthy of your consideration._

Lord Blakely wrote three whole pages describing his interactions with the Darcys and why he felt they deserved special notice from the archbishop. He left out no details that might paint the Darcys, in a favorable light regardless of how ill they showed his own character to be.

The Archbishop was quite busy when the letter arrived, for he was preparing to travel to London the next day; however, receiving a letter from Blakely was such an unusual occurrence, that he thought it best to read it straightaway. Lord Canterbury's brow furrowed as read the missive, assuming that his cousin must have some nefarious purpose. Had he not actually met Fitzwilliam Darcy, he likely would have discarded the letter without any further consideration. However, because he had formed a favorable impression of the gentleman in question, he decided the matter deserved some attention. Therefore, Lord Canterbury sought Mr. Bender to discuss it.

"Bender, have we received a request for a matrimonial dispensation from Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"No, my lord, I am certain I would remember. I shall never forget the tale of the woman who was in his room at Cambridge. " The archbishop, who was familiar with the story, smiled at his assistant.

"I would like you to read this letter I received from my cousin and see what you think." Bender read the letter twice through before saying anything.

Finally, he offered, "All that your cousin writes agrees with my understanding of Mr. Darcy's character."

"If all of this is true, then Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Darcy are both paragons. Unfortunately for the Darcys, dispensations are not decided on the goodness of those requesting them. If I were to grant them based on how well I liked the requesters or how good I thought they were, I should be making a mockery of ecclesiastical law. No matter how well I like the gentleman, I can not dispense with the law if there is not a just and reasonable cause to do so. All this may be moot, though, if Mr. Darcy has not applied for a dispensation; in that case, we have no evidence beyond my cousin's word that he even desires one."

"Actually," Mr. Bender answered with a grin, "we do have some evidence."

"Eh?" asked a confused Lord Canterbury.

"I recently received a visit from a Richard Fitzwilliam requesting information on behalf of a friend who wished to marry his stepmother."

"That would be Mr. Darcy's cousin, I believe. Lord Matlock's younger son."

"I see. I was unaware of the connection. In any case, I told him such an application would likely be denied."

"You were quite right to tell him so. Even so, I believe I will pay a call to Mr. Darcy while I am in London. The entire situation seems rather odd. Most likely nothing will come of it, but I feel I ought to at least make inquiries."

Chapter 74

Richard was eager to talk to Darcy about all he had learned regarding dispensations, and so as soon as he had an evening free, he secured for himself an invitation to dine at Darcy House. He hoped he might address the issue after the ladies departed for dinner. Unfortunately, a completely unforeseen event would cause their conversation to be postponed.

When dinner time arrived that evening, Mrs. Darcy was not present to act as hostess and Miss DeBourgh and Mrs. Jenkinson were missing as well. The three ladies had gone shopping earlier that day with Mrs. Gardiner, and apparently they had not returned.

While Lady Catherine was irritated by their absence, Darcy was alarmed; it was completely unlike Elizabeth to change her plans without notifying him. His mind created all manor of tragedies which may have befallen her. Perhaps the carriage had overturned. Perhaps the ladies had been attacked by robbers. Perhaps they had been kidnapped.

While Darcy was panicking, Richard calmly requested that a servant be sent to the Gardiners' to see if the ladies had been detained there, and then, he ordered another servant to visit all of the places they had planned to shop and to check along the roads they would have traveled. Seeing Richard handling the situation with calm efficiency prompted Darcy to act. Since he could think of nothing else to do, he retreated to his study to sift through his correspondence on the off chance he had somehow missed a note from Elizabeth. He looked through the stack repeatedly, and had just given up hope of finding anything when Elizabeth walked into the study.

Without a moment's hesitation Darcy leaped from his seat and rushed to Elizabeth's side, taking her into his arms and kissing her brow.

"Oh, my Elizabeth, I was so worried." Darcy clung fiercely to Elizabeth, and she felt that she ought to pull back, but she had no desire to do. In some way she could not have described, she felt more alive standing there in Darcy's embrace than she ever had before. She had been held in his arms before, but this was different.

"I am sorry to have caused you worry, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth replied, truly grieved over the anguish he had felt.

"What happened? Why didn't you send a note?" Now his tone was accusatory. Secure in the knowledge of her safety, Darcy now felt anger for the distress she had caused.

"While we were at the milliner's this morning, my aunt began to feel ill and wished to return home. Not wishing for her to travel alone while she felt poorly, I offered to return to Gracechurch street with her. I saw no reason that Anne and Mrs. Jenkinson should curtail their shopping, so I offered to send the carriage back for them, but Mrs. Jenkinson insisted that they could easily hire a hackney. Since they expected to be home well before dinner, I asked them to inform you where I had gone and to tell you I might not be home for dinner. I assumed that they had arrived home safely hours ago." Darcy's face paled as he realized that his cousin and her companion were still missing. Elizabeth watched as the realization hit, and though she also was concerned, she also felt the stab of jealousy for his worry reminded Elizabeth that she was not the woman he planned to marry. She had been relishing the feeling of standing in Darcy's arms, but now Elizabeth pulled herself away. Nevertheless, despite her jealousy, she wished to bring him comfort.

"Is anything being done to recover them?"

"We have sent someone out to look, but that is all."

"It is possible they decided to visit friends and received an unexpected invitation to dinner. Perhaps we should have someone visit all of Anne's good friends to see if she is with them."

"That seems like a sound suggestion, but Lizzy, if it is known Anne is missing it shall destroy her reputation."

"Fitzwilliam," Lizzy reasoned, "Which matters more, her reputation or her safety? Her reputation should not matter to you at all, for you know that when you marry her it will be restored? Besides, she has Mrs. Jenkinson with her, it is not as though she set out on her own." Fitzwilliam felt like he would choke when she spoke of his future marriage to Anne, and he knew at that moment that he could never marry his cousin. However, if gossip spread about Anne and then he refused to marry her, his rejection would seem to confirm any rumors.

"Elizabeth," Fitzwilliam whispered. He was about to allow all of his emotions to pour forth, to tell Elizabeth that he was desperately in love with her, and that he could marry no other. He thought he ought to be thankful when a knock on the door interrupted him but instead he felt angry and overwhelmed.

The knock on the door came from Richard, who had come to inform them that the other servant he had sent out returned with the news that he had not been able to find the ladies. Several of the shopkeepers reported having seen them, but none shared any information which might reveal a change in the ladies' plan. Furthermore, he had seen no evidence that there had been any broken down carriages or wrecks in which Anne and Mrs. Jenkinson might have been involved.

Richard, Lizzy, and Darcy were silent for quite some time. Then Darcy set about making a list of possible scenarios and the best course of action in each case. The scenario which everyone hoped for and considered most likely was that the ladies had come across a friend while at the shops who had invited them home to dine. If this had indeed happened, Anne and her companion would be home later in the evening, and no further action would be required. A second most likely scenario was that ladies had hired a hackney, but the driver of that vehicle had been an unscrupulous individual who had decided to kidnap them for ransom. It was also possible that someone had taken them from the middle of Bond Street without provoking notice, but that hardly seemed likely. If a kidnapping of any sort had taken place, a ransom note would soon arrive. If no note had arrived by morning, Darcy would send men down to the shopping district to inquire if anyone had witnessed anything unusual the day before, including the presence of unfamiliar hackneys.

When it became clear that Miss DeBourgh and Mrs. Jenkinson would not be returning that night, the residents of Darcy House reluctantly retired, agreeing that a ransom note would most likely be delivered in the morning. Though all retired, none slept.

The predictions proved inaccurate, for no ransom note appeared in the morning. Lady Catherine, who had initially been absolutely convinced that Anne was perfectly safe and had only forgotten to send a note, now was virtually inconsolable. Darcy assured his aunt that her daughter would be found, though he was not at all convinced she would.

Lady Catherine angrily retorted, "How can you make such a claim when you are doing nothing, nothing at all, to bring her home to safety!" Darcy was not offended by his aunt's ire, as he understood that it was rooted in worry. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was offended on his behalf. It took all of her energy to keep herself from berating Lady Catherine for accusing Darcy so. Instead, she calmly asked, "What would you have Darcy do?" Lady Catherine grudgingly admitted that she did not know.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth announced that she would be going to make some calls. Her announcement astonished the others, and Lady Catherine seemed particularly hurt by it.

"How can you gad about when Anne is missing? I thought she was your dear friend?" Lady Catherine's voice conveyed anger, frustration, sadness, and despair.

"Of course she is, my lady, and that is precisely why I go. First of all, if I did not pay calls to those who expected me, people would ask why, which would invite gossip. More importantly, I hope to seek information that might lead us to Anne's location." Lady Catherine did not offer an apology for misjudging Elizabeth, but Elizabeth could see the regret in the lady's eyes.

"I do hope you find something. At least someone is trying to do something!"

"Perhaps Richard and I ought to make calls for the same purpose." Lady Catherine nodded. She half-heartedly offered to go out as well, but the others discouraged her, knowing that she would be unable to disguise her distress. However, Elizabeth did suggest that Georgiana and Lydia might be called away from school for the day so that Lady Catherine would not be alone in her worries.

The morning calls were able to provide little useful information, although several people mentioned having seen Miss DeBourgh the previous day, none had seen her leave the shopping district. However, the two girls who had been called upon by Lady Catherine did provide a helpful tip; there was a young man Anne preferred, but whom her mother did not approve. Furthermore, Anne had mentioned to the Lydia more than once that she feared being forced to marry her cousin Darcy. Neither girl had any notion who the gentleman Anne preferred might be except that he was someone whom Lady Catherine disliked. Since Lady Catherine disliked all of Anne's suitors who were not Darcy, this additional information was unhelpful.

Guilty feelings overwhelmed Darcy when these facts were related to him because he became aware of his disregard for his cousin's feelings. It had not occurred to him that she would be compelled to accept him if he offered for her. This was one more reason to thank God that Elizabeth had forbade his making Anne an offer.

The information provided by Lydia and Georgie, paired with the fact that no ransom demand arrived and no evidence of foul play emerged, caused family to assume that Anne must have eloped. Lady Catherine was the last one to accept this notion, and when she did she railed against Mrs. Jenkinson, who must have aided in the plot.

Once it was concluded that Anne had eloped, an obvious question arose; with whom had she eloped? Together, the family prepared a list of possibilities. Although everyone knew that Miss DeBourgh was much sought after, the list of suitors was astonishingly long, for it contained no fewer than three dozen names. Several servants were then sent to determine if each suitor was in town, and if not, when he had left. The servants returned late in the evening and provided the news that four of the men were known to have left town close to the time of Anne's disappearance, and two of these were known to have had recent contact with her.

Early the next morning, Darcy and Richard set out to locations these men were supposed to be found and sent servants after the other two just in case. Elizabeth was inclined to think that they ought to wait, knowing that Anne would likely send a letter as soon as a marriage had taken place. However, the gentlemen feared that the man with Anne might have less than honorable intentions.

Elizabeth arose early to see the gentleman off and then made herself busy with household matters. Once Lady Catherine awoke, Lizzy attempted to distract her from her worries by requesting her advice. Elizabeth doubted she would ever use any of the advice, but asking did prove an effective diversion.

Elizabeth was listening with feigned attention to the great lady's monologue on the advantages of closet shelves when their conversation was interrupted by a most unexpected visitor. Having spent so much time with the ailing Mr. Thornton, Lizzy quickly recognized the old man's valet.

"Mrs. Darcy, I am so sorry to disturb you," Mr. Thornton's man said, "but I am looking for Master Isaac. I can see he is not here, but perhaps you might know where I should look?"

"I am sorry to say that I have not seen Young Mr. Thornton these many days."

"I was afraid of that. I had thought to ask Mr. Darcy if he had any notion of his whereabouts. We have looked in all of Master Isaac's known haunts and no one has seen him lately." A sneaking suspicion grew in Elizabeth's gut, and she asked questions whose answers might confirm or refute it.

"I am sorry to say that Mr. Darcy has left town this morning and I do not expect his return today. Tell me, has young Thornton been long absent?"

"The last any of us saw him was the morning before last. He planned to visit his tailor on Bond street and then visit his club." That he had disappeared at the same time as Miss De Bourgh seemed to confirm Lizzy's suspicion. She thought of the wistful way Thornton had sometimes looked at Anne and wondered that she had not considered it sooner.

"I see. Is it unusual for him to be gone such long periods of time with no explanation?"

"It was before his grand tour, but lately, no. He has been very attentive to his father's needs. Only, now he has gone," the valet's voice shook a little, though he tried to hide it, "and the doctor thinks my master is not likely to live through the day." Elizabeth knew that, if his father died before his return, Thornton would struggle to forgive himself.

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth exclaimed, then calmly added, "I believe I know where Mr. Isaac Thornton has gone."

"Where?" the man exclaimed.

In barely more than a whisper, she replied, "To Gretna Green, with Miss De Bourgh." The servant looked at the lady with wide eyes.

"But we all thought he was rather taken with you!" Lizzy laughed, but it was a soft, sad sort of laugh.

"No, indeed. I beg your discretion. I had no notion of his being Miss De Bourgh's suitor, but the facts add up. I will send our fastest messenger to find Mr. Darcy and inform him of Mr. Thornton's situation. I expect he will be able to track down the younger Thornton. Then, I will go to your master and try to be some comfort to him."

When Mr. Darcy saw the messenger approaching him, he immediately expected to hear that his cousin had been found, and he was much discouraged to learn the actual situation. He read over Elizabeth's letter three times before deciding that her suppositions must be correct. There was nothing to do but race toward Scotland and hope to catch the couple along the way.

Darcy was pensive as he rode along, holding very few charitable thoughts for his eloping cousins.

He wished they had told him of their desire to wed one another; surely, he could have found a less scandalous solution for the pair. Moreover, he felt angry with Thornton for leaving when his father was so ill. Nevertheless, Darcy could not help having a sense of compassion for Thornton, knowing so well the grief of losing a father.

Darcy rode as swiftly as possible, resting little, and about two hours south of the Scottish border, Darcy found those he was seeking at a small roadside inn. Anne, Thornton, and Mrs. Jenkinson sat together at a table in the common room, quietly discussing their planned wedding. They did not see his approach.

"At last I have found you!" an exhausted Darcy sighed in relief.

"Darcy!" Anne and Thornton exclaimed simultaneously.

"Are congratulations yet in order?" Darcy inquired wearily, hoping for a positive response so that Thornton would be able to set out for home straightaway.

"Not yet!" Thornton growled, "but I'll not have you stealing my bride!"

"Relax, cousin. Honestly, even if I were madly in love with Anne, do you think I would still wish to marry her after she had run off with another man?" Darcy retorted in disbelief.

"Why else would you be here?" Thornton returned with no less suspicion. Darcy gave Thornton a sad look, and grief swept over Isaac Thornton before Darcy could reply.

"My father is dead?" Thornton asked tiredly.

"I cannot say for sure. He was alive when I left London, but the doctor's predicted he would not live to see another day."

"I should not have left," Thornton choked, "He seemed to be doing so well that day. I thought we could make it home, and nothing would have changed with him." Darcy nodded agreeing that Thornton should not have taken this journey.

"I suppose," Anne spoke in a meek voice, "that you must hurry to your father now, Isaac."

"Not," Darcy interjected, "until I have seen you honorably wed." From Darcy's look it was clear that he would brook no opposition.

"Well, then we must be on our way," Thornton declared as he stood up from the table. Within a short time the four were on the road to Scotland together.

Once settled in the carriage, Darcy looked at his cousins, who both wore the countenances of naughty children. Had they looked less guilty, or had the shadow of Mr. Thornton's death not been hanging over them, Darcy may have offered a harsh rebuke. Indeed, a great part of him wanted to shake Thornton and demand 'what the devil were you thinking?' Instead, he calmly asked his cousins to explain how their elopement had come about.

Anne's eyes lit up and she became ebullient as she described the story from her perspective. She wove a tale of a little girl who grew up admiring the boy her mother would not allow her to befriend. She spoke freely of her admiration of Thornton's single dimple, and of his charm and amiability. Though it was clear to Darcy that Anne believed herself in love, he could not help wondering how much of her attraction was rooted in her mother's prohibition. He wondered if she would still have desired Isaac Thornton so much if he was not 'forbidden fruit'.

Thornton listened to Anne with embarrassed pleasure, then when she had finished her effusions, he described the formation of his own regard. Though Thornton was far more circumspect in his explanation, Darcy had little doubt of the sincerity of his feelings. Thornton's admiration, though not formed in childhood like Anne's, had grown over a significant length of time. He confessed having noticed Anne during her first London season and growing more fond of her as time passed. Thornton had reconciled himself to the knowledge that she would never be his wife, or at least thought he had.

"...however," Thornton told Darcy, "when, I saw that you intended to wed Miss De Bourgh, I could not bear it. If it had been someone else, I might have borne it, but I could not bear for you to have her, too!"

"Too?" queried a perplexed Darcy.

"I know it's not your fault that you are the heir to Thornwood. And I've tried not to resent you for it, but by God, I was not going to sit idly by while you married the woman I love!"

"What?" blurted Darcy, the incomprehensibility of his cousin's words causing him to forsake politeness.

Thornton felt that Darcy was suggesting that he was unreasonable to be bothered by the situation, and so he glared angrily at his cousin. Thornton's ire only increased Darcy's confusion. Thankfully, Anne De Bourgh understood both men well enough to stem the tide of rising conflict.

"Isaac," Anne offered softly, "I don't believe Fitzwilliam knows about Thornwood." Darcy could not allow himself to grasp her meaning; it was too absurd.

"What don't I know?"

"Oh, don't play ignorant with me. I heard my father talking about how you should manage the estate after his death. You just sat there and nodded."

"I thought," Darcy stammered in confusion, "that he was confused –that he thought I was you. It didn't seem to be worth arguing. Good God, Thornton, are you saying that I am your father's heir? How can that be?"

"Only of Thornwood. It is entailed, so he has no choice. I am the heir to all his other properties"

"But… you are his son."

"No, Darcy, I really thought you knew. I am not truly Mr. Thornton's son." A number of possibilities swirled through Darcy's mind, but he did not dare voice any of them.

Instead he asked, simply, "Then whose son are you?"

"I am not certain," Thornton replied frankly, "although I have some suspicions. Obviously, I am a Darcy." Darcy stared long and hard at Thornton before speaking.

"Before he died, my father confided that he had a brother. Given my understanding of the circumstances involved, Thornton, I must believe that you are my uncle." Thornton heaved a sigh, and Darcy was surprised to see his information caused relief.

"I had feared you were my brother," Thornton explained.

"And being my brother would be so terrible?" Darcy joked, trying not to be outraged by the implied slander to his father.

"No, but thinking that your father could have done such a thing. I am afraid it would have turned my world even more upside down than it already is."

"I cannot imagine," Darcy answered sympathetically, "how much it must have hurt to learn the truth of your heritage." Thornton grunted at this in a manner which clearly showed he had no wish to discuss the emotional hardships of his situation.

Anne, on the other hand, had no such compunction. "Oh Darcy, Isaac told me he was absolutely miserable when he learned of it." Darcy watched in amusement as Anne continued to wax eloquent about Thornton's distress, while the generally unflappable Thornton grew redder by the minute. Finally, in order to relieve Thornton's embarrassment, Darcy redirected the conversation.

"I believe,cousins, that I now understand the impetus for your nuptials, but I cannot understand why you would choose the scandal of elopement!"

"Can you not, Darcy?"

"I cannot!"

"Surely, you know that Mother would never have allowed me to marry anyone but you, Darcy?"

" While that is likely true, Anne, you are over twenty-one, you do not need permission; moreover, would it not be Uncle Matlock's decision not Lady Catherine's if that were not so."

"As if uncle would be any more agreeable! Besides, how were we to manage a traditional ceremony when I was not even supposed to converse with Isaac."

"I would have helped you, had I known of the attachment."

"Right, Darcy. You would have me believe that if I had come to you and said 'Cousin, please help me to secure the hand of the woman whom you are publicly courting, so that I might steal her away from you,' that you would have offered assistance? I am no fool, Darcy. There has always been competition between us. Likely it would have spurred you to act faster," Thornton interjected, scoffing.

"There may be some merit in that," Darcy replied with a grim smile, "but if the request had come from Anne, I would have given my suit over entirely. Do you think I would want to marry a woman who loved another?"

"I had not truly considered that aspect of the matter," Thornton confessed.

"I did not think you would care," Anne added, "you did not seem to care about my feelings at all."

"Anne," Darcy answered sincerely, "I have wronged you in selfishly failing to consider your wishes. I will not deny that I am often oblivious to the feeling of others. It is difficult for me to understand the thoughts or opinions of those to whom I am not like-minded. However, I would not willfully display selfish disdain of your feelings."

"Perhaps, I have misjudged you, Fitzwilliam. As far as I could tell your only motives for marrying me would be uniting Pemberley and Rosings and making the family happy. If you wished to marry someone so ill-suited to you, how could I have believed other considerations would turn you away?"

"You are incorrect. It was not Rosings which led me to pursue you, Cousin. While it is true that I am not in love with you, I chose you because of your many amiable qualities." Anne listened with pleasure as Darcy told her precisely which aspects of her person made her a suitable bride, while Thornton sat with clenched fists. Until she was truly his wife, Thornton would not relinquish the fear that Darcy would swoop in and steal his beloved. His ire was softened, however, as Anne laughingly told Darcy all the reasons she was completely unsuited to him.

"Well, we shall never know who was right, Anne, but I hope that you will be blissfully happy with Thornton."

"I should perhaps be offended that you are not more disappointed at losing me, Fitzwilliam."

"Would you wish me to feign a broken heart?"

"No Cousin, I might feel guilty then."

"Anne, I am not sure a little guilt would be misplaced. Although I comprehend your reasons, eloping in this manner is reprehensible."

"I know, Fitzwilliam."

"Don't you dare make Anne feel guilty for following the wishes of her heart!" Thornton rebuked.

"Do you not realize how worried we all have been? We thought you'd been kidnapped! Usually women who elope at least leave behind a note."

"We hadn't planned it, Darcy, but when the opportunity arose, we grasped it. I shall not regret it, and I do not wish Anne to do so either."

"I do not regret running away, Isaac, but we should have sent a note. Or even sent Mrs. Jenkinson home like I wanted to."

"Anne, my love, even though this elopement is not proper, I am not so lost to propriety that I would compromise you in such a way."

"What's done is done. Now let us get the two of you married so we can get you back to London posthaste."

The wedding been Anne De Bourgh and Isaac Thornton was performed hastily as soon as the travelers arrived in Scotland. Then within minutes the newlyweds and their companions began the return journey to London. Unfortunately, their haste would prove futile, for the elder Thornton had passed on days before. Nevertheless, Elizabeth was able to comfort Thornton with the knowledge that his father had heard the news of his elopement, and had heartily approved his choice of bride.

Darcy wondered privately if his father would have approved the course of action he hoped to take, and felt sorrow at the thought that it might not be so. Nevertheless, he was resolved that he would act in the best way he knew to secure his own happiness.


	71. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

It was the lot of women to wait at home, and though Elizabeth knew she could not rightly compare her plight to that of the wives of soldiers or sailors, it still rankled that she must stay behind in London while Fitzwilliam chased his eloping cousins. Of course, she knew that accompanying him would have served no purpose other than to slow down the chase. Indeed, the rational part of Elizabeth's mind could not lament being left behind, but the longer Darcy was away, the less voice she gave to reason. Her impatience was particularly stoked by a recurring nightmare in which Thornton returned to London alone followed soon after by Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Though such a scenario was certainly unlikely, Elizabeth could not stop fearing it, though she did later feel guilty that she had been more plagued by the notion that Fitzwilliam would return with a wife than that he might be somehow injured along the way or that some other calamity might befall the travelers.

The scenario which Elizabeth most dreaded was the one for which Lady Catherine most hoped. It had not been easy for Lady Catherine to accept that her daughter had eloped, even when the evidence seemed irrefutable, she still often protested that Anne must have been forced to run away. Moreover, even when Lady Catherine did concede that Anne may have gone willingly, she placed little blame on her daughter's shoulders. The greatest share of culpability was naturally assigned to Isaac Thornton, for whom Lady Catherine always used the appellation "that bastard." Nevertheless, Lady Catherine hardly saw him as the only party at fault. She threw accusations against three generations of Darcy men, the eldest for having sired Thornton, the middle for having provided him the opportunity to be raised a gentleman, and the third for not having married her daughter before she had decided to elope. Then she criticized Mrs. Jenkinson for her apparent complicity in the nefarious elopement. When she was done excoriating the companion's character, she placed blame on all of the servants who might have witnessed anything suspicious and, therefore, should have tattled on Miss De Bourgh. Next, Lady Catherine found fault with the vicar at Hunsford, whose sermons had apparently not had a sufficient chastening effect on Anne. Eventually she moved on to ranting about a number of persons whom no rational person could possible cast blame; these included, but were not limited to, the Cambridge faculty, the members of the Royal Society, Parliament, John Calvin, Blacksmiths, Henry VIII, Shakespeare, and Napoleon. Sometimes however, in the midst of her vituperations, Lady Catherine would pause, sigh and mutter, "but perhaps Darcy has saved her. Mayhap all this worry is for naught, and my beloved Anne is at this very moment already Mrs. Darcy." Then she would glow with happiness for a few moments before she remembered the improbability of such an outcome.

Had Elizabeth not been madly in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy, she likely would have found great humor in Lady Catherine De Bourgh's railings. As matters stood, Lizzy had great difficulty maintaining her composure. Many times she bit back angry words, when she would have preferred to shout, "If you are looking for people to blame, you ought to grab a looking glass!"

Elizabeth could not precisely endorse Anne and Thornton's elopement, particularly since the expected the couple could have been married by less scandalous means. After all, though Lady Catherine would have remained adamantly opposed, Lizzy felt that Lord Matlock could have been convinced to support them. Nevertheless, she did feel considerable sympathy toward the eloping pair, for she was certain that if a similar journey could make her Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy, she would not hesitate.

When not listening to the wailing of Lady Catherine, Elizabeth found ways to keep herself occupied while awaiting Fitzwilliam's return. One of these was to assist the Thornton household through its time of crisis. Admittedly, Mr. Thornton's death had not been unexpected, and the staff had been prepared; however, some upheaval could not be avoided, and Isaac Thornton's absence compounded the confusion. Because the Darcy's were Mr. Thornton's closest relations, it seemed natural for Elizabeth to help oversee the Thornton household. During her time in the Thornton household, Elizabeth came to learn the truth of Isaac Thornton's origins, which Lady Catherine's invectives had already led her to suspect. Though the knowledge did not affect Elizabeth directly, it disturbed her and also piqued her curiosity. She reckoned that Mrs. Templeton might have more information, and decided to inquire about it.

Elizabeth had intended to wait until Mrs. Templeton next visited Darcy House to speak of the matter, but when she grew excessively weary of Lady Catherine's companionship she abruptly announced the need to call at Ebenezer House.

"I wish you would not be going off to that place. I am certain that exposing yourself to those sorts of women must be harmful. Why I would never send Anne to such a place!"

"Lady Catherine, I appreciate your sentiments; however, they will not alter my intentions. I do not believe any harm can come from my involvement in this ministry. You cannot worry that spending time with women who are suffering the consequences of their own foolishness will lead me to elope." Here Elizabeth paused for effect, enjoying Lady Catherine's obvious discomfort. "Besides, not all the ladies helped at Ebenezer House are there because of their own foolish decisions. You know as well as I that we women are often the victims of a brutal society."

"Well -" Lady Catherine began, but Elizabeth interrupted.

"As you well know, George Darcy worked hard to protect several women from ruination caused not by their own behavior. I like to think I am honoring his memory."

"I cannot see anything honorable about his behavior there! Had he not been so willing to help, my Anne would be safe from that fortune hunting bastard! Darcy ought not to have put his oar in!"

"Lady Catherine," Lizzy answered with gritted teeth, "Before you say another word disparaging the best man I have ever known, I suggest you remember whose widow is your audience."

Having spoken these words, Lizzy left no room for response, but quietly excused herself in order to complete her desired errand. Had she known of it, Lady Catherine's subsequent behavior would have astounded Elizabeth, for no sooner had she departed than the great Lady Catherine De Bourgh succumbed to a torrent of sobs. The cause of Lady Catherine's weeping would not have been immediately discernible to Elizabeth; indeed, it was not entirely understood by the lady herself. Perhaps the best explanation would simply be that hearing Elizabeth's avid defense of Mr. Darcy left her with the unshakable certainty that no one would defend her character in such a manner. This small fact sparked a conflagration of self-doubt within her, causing her to suddenly feel the immense weight of all the blame she had assiduously avoided heaping upon herself. Surely if she had been a better mother, her Anne would not have rushed into the arms of the man she had been most warned against! Once such a thought had lodged itself in her mind, she could not evict it.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had been away from home for about a week when he came riding in to London. He had traveled with the newlyweds most of the return journey; however, as they approached town, he had ridden ahead, eager to be in his own home, and even more eager to see Elizabeth. He was, therefore, dismayed to learn that she was out when he arrived. Though he understood it was not rational, he felt a little angry at Elizabeth for not being at home waiting for him, when he so desperately longed for her. Moreover, once he realized that Lady Catherine was present and in a troubled mood, he wished he had some way to excuse himself without being uncivil.

Only a few minutes in Lady Catherine's company convicted Darcy that he owed her more than simple lack of incivility. Seeing the aunt he believed indomitable in such a fragile state stoked his sense of compassion, and he pushed aside his own hurt feelings in an attempt to assuage her grief.

"Lady Catherine," Darcy spoke softly, taking his aunt's hand in his own, "I must offer you

my humble apology for the part I played in this debacle."

"Then you acknowledge," Lady Catherine replied gruffly, "that you should have been faster in formalizing your engagement to my daughter."

"No!" gasped Darcy, surprised at his aunt's interpretation of his words. "I do not mean that at all. My regret is that I failed to take my cousin's feelings into account. Had I taken the time to assess her opinion of myself or of a marriage between us, I would not have paid her attentions which made her uncomfortable. Had she not feared being forced to marry me, Anne would not have acted so precipitously."

"Oh?" Lady Catherine murmured. Looking into her nephew's earnest face. His humility had softened her anger, and his self-recrimination had disarmed her entirely.

"If you are to blame, then I am more so. In my defense, I only want what is best for Anne."

"You cannot want her to be married to a man she does not love." From this point the two continued to have a heartfelt conversation about Anne and Thornton, in which Lady Catherine expressed her worries for Anne's future, and Darcy attempt to persuade her of Thornton's good character and the newlywed's likely felicity.

Though Lady Catherine was not easily persuaded that anything good could come from her daughter marrying George Darcy's bastard brother, she was thoughtful and reflective throughout the conversation. Darcy became convinced that he had never really known his aunt before. He began to wonder how much she had changed and how much his own perception had altered. Though he had no answer to this conundrum, he felt certain that credit was due Elizabeth on both accounts. He saw her softening influence on both himself and Lady Catherine. Now, an unbiased observer might note that, though Elizabeth certainly had a profound effect on both individuals, she could scarcely be credited with the entirety of their improvements; nevertheless, a man hopelessly in love is always apt to exaggerate the fine qualities of his beloved.

Once Darcy began to think on Elizabeth, thoughts of her quickly began to overshadow all of his other concerns, and before long he had begun to speak of her as well. Lady Catherine seemed hesitant to speak of Elizabeth, causing Darcy some confusion.

"Is there some contention between yourself and Mrs. Darcy, Aunt?" Darcy had no doubt that any conflict must be entirely his aunt's fault.

"I am afraid I have offended her unforgivably." Knowing Elizabeth's forgiving nature, Darcy doubted this was so, and demanded the whole story. He listened calmly, offering such reassurances as Lady Catherine required until she came to the point in her story when she had insulted George Darcy.

It was not the insult to his father which troubled Fitzwilliam; Elizabeth's defense of her late husband seemed like a harsh slap. Generally Darcy relished any praise of his father, and he took great pride in being the son of such a man. In this instance, however, the praise pained him. Fitzwilliam Darcy had never before felt such a burning jealousy of his father, but he now knew that he wanted to own the title of the best man Elizabeth had ever known. He did not for a moment believe himself more deserving of the title, though. Indeed, doubt and dread began filling him; after being married to such a paragon, how could Elizabeth be satisfied with him, especially when being Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy would cause her so much sacrifice.

Of course, Darcy could not speak of this instead, he merely stated, "My father was a very good man, and I strive to be like him."

Before Lady Catherine could respond, another voice answered, "Mr. Darcy would undoubtedly be very proud of you, Fitzwilliam." Darcy turned to see Elizabeth enter the room. She wore a smile so brilliant that he felt the whole world was brighter because of her presence. The sheer possibility that she wore that beautiful smile for his sake was enough to bolster Darcy's courage.

"Elizabeth, while you have been away, I have been telling my aunt about my trip. Since I am sure she has no desire to hear it all twice, perhaps you will join me in the study, so I can share it all with you."

Once ensconced in the study, before they had even seated themselves, Darcy turned to Elizabeth and took her hands in his own.

"Fitzwilliam, may I suppose that you had some motive in summoning me here beyond discussing the Thorntons' infamous elopement?" Elizabeth raised her brow and grinned teasingly, and Darcy felt as though she was looking into his soul.

"I did. Do not misunderstand me, I am perfectly willing to tell you all you wish to know about Thornton and Anne, and I do desire to hear from you all that has taken place in the time I have been away, but first please let me speak my heart before I lose the courage to do so." Lizzy felt nearly certain that Darcy was about to declare himself to her, but though her reason told her she ought to stop him, she found herself only able to encourage him."

"You never need to fear speaking the truth to me, Darcy. I doubt anything you could say would make me love you less." Darcy's heart raced, wondering if Elizabeth was in love with him, or if she was speaking of familial love.

"Nothing?" Darcy asked with a smirk. "What if I confessed some ghastly sin?"

"I doubt I could believe it of you, sir. I know you too well."

"You cannot think me a man without fault."

"Of course not, Fitzwilliam, but I know your faults; nothing you say will shock me."

"A part of me is tempted to ask for a recital of my failings; I do so truly desire to know what you think of me. On the other hand, I am not certain I could bear it."

"Do you truly know me so little as to think I am waiting for an invitation to accuse you of a litany of faults? You must know how much I admire you, my dearest friend?" Again Darcy felt himself both soaring and doubtful; he craved Elizabeth's admiration, but he desired to be so much more than her friend.

"I could never suppose it of you, Elizabeth. However," Darcy added in a playful tone, "I have it on good authority that I am not the best man you have ever known."

"Surely, you do not worry that I am comparing you to your father?"

"How could you not? He was your husband. I know I am not as good as he was, and I do not care if the world sees it. But can I help it if I desire for you to see me as the best and the finest. I want you to know me as I truly am, but I cannot help but also wish you were a little blind to my faults."

"Ah, Fitzwilliam, would you not prefer to have the woman you love aware of every blemish. For then you can be aware that it is you she loves and not merely some imagined paragon."

"Of course I would prefer for you to love me as I am, but I should very much hope-" here Darcy stopped and looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes. "You know that I am in love with you?" Elizabeth nodded, too overwhelmed for words. "And you love me in return?" Elizabeth again nodded, and Darcy pulled her into his arms and swung her around, unfortunately bumping into the desk, causing both of them to fall in an unceremonious heap. The two laughed as they sat together on the floor, neither making a move to stand.

"I am desperately in love with you Elizabeth Darcy, but it seems you already know that. Can you truly love me, though? Even if I am not as good a man as my father?"

"Fitzwilliam, you are making far too much of a small comment I made. Your father was the best of men, but you are wonderful in amazing ways he was not. I am certain by the time you have the wisdom which comes with age, you will have surpassed him in every particular. I would not wish for you to be faultless, my dear, for then I could never be good enough for you. I want to be your partner in all things. You will always be first in my affections."

"You make me want to be a better man! But you also make me want to throw all the rules of propriety to the wind." As Darcy spoke the expression of pure bliss slipped from Elizabeth's face, for the mention of propriety seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Darcy, tell me, why are we having this conversation? What do you hope to accomplish? The law is surely as much against us as it ever was."

"My love, I have spent so much time thinking about this, but I cannot have a plan until I know your desires. In truth, I have been petrified that you would be disgusted with me when I confessed my feelings."

"And yet you wished me to know anyway?"

"The small chance that we might grasp happiness seemed worth the possible loss. Let me tell you all that I have been thinking before you answer me." Elizabeth looked at Darcy, trying to guess what he would say. She wondered if he would ask her to become his mistress, and she wondered how she would respond if he did.

"Elizabeth Darcy, I find that you own my heart entirely, irrevocably. I pledge to you now that I will never seek another woman as my wife. I would rather live my life with you, with noting but friendship and companionship, than to be the husband of another. If it is your desire, we may go on living as we have been, loving one another, but never acting upon it."

"Fitzwilliam, I would much rather be your friend than be anyone else's wife. But will that be enough to satisfy you?" In response, Fitzwilliam placed a hand gently upon her cheek.

"I doubt I can ever be completely happy without having you as my wife in every respect. However, I will take what I can get, my dear. There is a way we can be truly man and wife, but you may feel it requires too much sacrifice."

"How?"

"Though the laws of England forbid a man marrying his stepmother, not all countrys have such laws. If you would be willing to travel to some foreign land and begin a new life with me, then you could truly be my wife." Elizabeth had never considered such an idea, but she knew that she was willing to do whatever she must for the honor of becoming Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy; nevertheless, she needed to be certain that Darcy fully understood the implications of the decision. She had no wish to find one day that he regretted her.

"What of our families? Georgiana? Pemberley?"

"As much as it would break my heart, I assumed we would sell Pemberley. As to Georgiana, we could leave it to her to decide whether she wishes to come and live with us or whether she wants to remain in England. I did think that if she wished to stay behind we might wait to leave until after she had her first season. As to the rest of the family, my relations would obviously not wish to uproot themselves, but yours might choose to accompany us."

"Fitzwilliam, I would move to the ends of the earth to become your wife." As soon as he heard these words, Fitzwilliam leaned over to kiss Elizabeth gently. Elizabeth marveled at the way such a small kiss could make her entire body tingle. She smiled to see that, unlike the time they had kissed accidentally under the mistletoe, this time Fitzwilliam seemed just as affected as herself.

"Please tell me I am not dreaming, Elizabeth."

"I am sure you are not. If this were a dream, I am sure you and I would not be sitting on the floor in this undignified manner."

"Alas, dear, I apologize for not having offered you the proposal you deserved."

"Nonsense, sir. Someday, I am certain our grandchildren will enjoy the story of this proposal very much, indeed."

Elizabeth and Darcy remained together in the study for over an hour, and they likely would have remained longer if Mrs. Tomkins had not come to inform them that an illustrious visitor had come to call.


	72. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Were you expecting a visit from Lord Canterbury?" Elizabeth asked Darcy, after Mrs. Tomkins informed them that gentleman had arrived and was awaiting them in the front drawing room.

"Not at all. As you know, I've been away. I've not been in contact with His Grace in months."

"Oh?"

"Does that surprise you? Here I thought you were aware of all my correspondents," Darcy answered teasingly.

"I am only surprised because this afternoon, when I was at Ebenezer House, Mrs. Whistler mentioned that the archbishop had recently paid them a call. She and I both assumed it was you who had informed Lord Canterbury of the mission's existence."

"It was not I," Darcy replied, "perhaps it was my uncle. Did he have a particular purpose in calling, or was he simply curious?"

"I really cannot say. Mrs. Whistler said he asked her more questions about you and I than he did about how the ministry operates, and also that he spent a great deal of time speaking with Mrs. Templeton. We did not spend much time discussing the archbishop's visit, as Mrs. Whistler was much distressed by some recent communication she had received from Lord Blakely. Apparently, he has gifted her with a rather large property."

"What can he be about? We will have to address this issue later. For now the archbishop awaits."

The two had been holding this conversation as they walked to the room where his lordship awaited. When they reached the entrance, Lizzy felt suddenly nervous, and she smoothed her skirts and pinched her cheeks. Darcy chuckled at the sight, assuring her that she looked lovely. Thus, the two stepped into the room with flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes.

" Mrs. Darcy, Mr. Darcy, I thank you for receiving me, I understand you are only just arrived."

"I am, sir, but I consider your visit an honor, definitely not an imposition. May I introduce to you my er-" Darcy found himself unable to introduce Elizabeth as his stepmother after the moments they had just shared, "Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Mrs. Darcy, the Archbishop of Canterbury.

"Mrs. Darcy, I have long wished to make your acquainitance. I have heard such praise of you, that I can scarcely believe it all to be true of one woman."

"You are wise to doubt, for I must suspect the reports must come from biased sources."

"Perhaps, but my sources are varied enough that I cannot entirely discredit the veracity of their claims. I, therefore, conclude that you are at the very least an extraordinary young woman."

"I thank you, sir, for saying so, and I am tempted to ask just who gave me such a flaming character, and precisely what they said, but if I did so, you would surely note my vanity." The archbishop laughed.

"What say you, Mr. Darcy? Is Mrs. Darcy indeed a paragon as I have been informed? Or is she the vain creature she claims to be?" Darcy looked at Lizzy, and thought of both the conversation he had shared with her regarding knowing the faults of one's beloved, and he also thought of her quick attempts to adjust her appearance before meeting the archbishop. He looked into her eyes and knew she was remembering those same moments.

"My lord, it might seem you have laid a trap for me. For if I say she is not vain, I accuse Mrs. Darcy of lying, and yet it would not do to declare she is not a paragon of virtue, for then I insult both her and those who spoke well of her. However, I can tell you in all sincerity that Elizabeth Darcy has an unbesmirchable character, and that she is indeed a little vain." The archbishop looked on in wonder, for he had fully expected Darcy to sing Mrs. Darcy's praises. Furthermore, Lord Canterbury was startled that rather than take offense at Darcy's mention of her vanity, Lizzy seemed pleased by his honest assessment.

"Is unbesmirchable a word?" Lizzy asked.

"It is now," Darcy declared.

"Tell me, then, now that we have established your character, Mrs. Darcy, what would you say of Mr. Darcy? Will you be as bold as he was and declare his faults?"

"Darcy did not declare my fault, sir, he only confirmed my own declaration."

"So he did. Very well. I have enough acquaintance with Mr. Darcy to believe he is a very good man. I have heard that Mr. Darcy is very like his father. Would you agree with that, Mrs. Darcy?" Elizabeth pondered for a moment before answering.

"In some ways, he is. In looks, obviously. They also share many of the same personality traits. For instance, Mr. Darcy was reserved and preferred quiet evenings at home to loud parties, and Fitzwilliam is the same way. However, Fitzwilliam is also vastly different from his father in many ways."

The archbishop continued to ask Elizabeth questions about the late Mr. Darcy, about her relationship with her husband, and then about her relationship with Fitzwilliam. She answered cheerfully, though she was embarrassed by the interrogation. However, Fitzwilliam gradually grew offended on her behalf. Fitzwilliam did not care if this man was the head of the Anglican church, he ought not to be questioning Elizabeth on such private matters. Nevertheless, each time Fitzwilliam was about to interrupt, Elizabeth quieted him with a look.

Thus, Lord Canterbury gradually heard the whole tale of how Elizabeth had become Mrs. Darcy, of how she had barely known Fitzwilliam until after Mr. Darcy's death, and how the two had become close since that time.

Finally, Lord Canterbury asked, "Mrs. Darcy, is it true that your husband offered to grant you an annulment?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth answered without hesitation.

"On what grounds did he think an annulment might be granted?"

"Impotency," Elizabeth whispered meekly.

"Yet you refused his offer. Why?"

"Sir, I did not wish Mr. Darcy to suffer the humiliation associated with receiving the annulment."

"If Mr. Darcy were still alive and made the offer to you again, would you react differently?"

"Yes, sir."

"Because you wish to marry his son?" Elizabeth's face turned crimson as she nodded her assent.

"And you, Mr. Darcy, do you wish to marry Mrs. Darcy?"

"Yes my Lord. Are you suggesting that an annulment might be granted posthumously?"

"Not precisely. However, if the two of you are serious about marrying, knowing all that I do about your case, I would be willing to grant you a matrimonial dispensation." While Fitzwilliam murmured thanks, Elizabeth merely looked confused.

Fitzwilliam attempted to explain, "We learned about dispensations in theology class, but I did not know that they could be applied to marriage law. Basically a dispensation is an exemption from a strict observance of canon law, is it not?"

"Essentially. The purpose of a dispensation is to preserve the law of the church by suspending it in cases when strict application would cause a significant hardship. Because Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's union was not truly a valid marriage, and your relationship to Mrs. Darcy was nothing akin to the relationship between son and mother, the feelings which have arisen between you are not an abomination, and your desire to wed is not unnatural."

"You will allow us to wed?"

"Yes, and I am happy to do so."

"Please do not think I am ungrateful for your assistance, my lord, but I cannot deny that I am curious as to how this came about," Darcy admitted.

"You have three people primarily to thank for my decision: Mr. Fitzwilliam, Mrs. Templeton, and Lord Blakely." Only the third name on the list shocked Darcy and Elizabeth, who looked at one another hoping for answers.

"Without input from all three of them, it is unlikely I would be standing here today with you."

"We shall be forever grateful." Elizabeth and Darcy were too happy at that moment to be much dismayed that their gratitude was owed to such a man as Blakely.

"Now you need only decide when you would like to marry, and where. I have the authority, of course, to perform the ceremony at any time; nevertheless, I believe you will receive the most public support if you have a public wedding. I would be happy to officiate at Saint Paul's Cathedral if you desire to wed while I remain in town. Would a month give you adequate time to prepare, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Certainly."

"I do offer one caveat to the both of you. Although the church is sanctioning your union, there still will be talk, and some of the ton may treat your marriage as a scandal. I do know that you will have the backing of Lord Hudson and Lord Blakely, but I understand from Mr. Fitzwilliam that Lord Matlock is averse to your union. Having the support of your entire family would do a great deal to sway public opinion."

"I see," Darcy answered frowning, disappointed at his uncle's disapprobation. Elizabeth on the other hand saw no cause for concern.

"Once Lord Matlock is aware that he cannot dissuade us from marrying, he will do all that he can to ensure that the the ton views our wedding favorably. I expect his only cause for opposition is avoidance of scandal. After all, he cannot object to me as a bride, since he heartily endorsed the idea of me marrying either of his sons." Darcy shuddered as he thought of how close Lord Matlock had come to gaining Elizabeth as a daughter-in-law

"Very well. Mrs. Darcy it was good to see you again. Mrs. Darcy it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I shall be in touch."

"Can we not persuade you to remain for dinner?"

"I am sorry, Mrs. Darcy, but I am otherwise engaged tonight."

"Perhaps another night? If you are willing, sir, I should like to host a small family dinner to announce our engagement, and I would be delighted if you would join us, and perhaps even make the announcement."

"It would be my pleasure, madam." After saying appropriate farewells, the archbishop left Darcy House satisfied that he had done a good thing.

That evening at a dinner hosted by one of London's prominent citizens, Lord Canterbury was surprised to find himself approached by Lord Matlock. He greeted the earl politely expecting a discussion of politics. He was very much surprised at the topic Matlock introduced.

"Your Grace, if it would not importune you, I should very much like to speak to you concerning my nephew Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Oh? I just paid a call on him this afternoon. He seems to be a fine young man, in good health."

"Yes, well. I wish to speak to you regarding a possible matrimonial dispensation."

"I have no need to hear it," the archbishop waved his hand dismissively. "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy shall be wed regardless of any objections you might make."

To Lord Canterbury's surprise, Matlock exclaimed, "That is terrific, sir!"

"I had understood you to be against their union."

"Indeed, I was, but I have thought the matter over. And after being rebuked for my selfishness and for putting politics above the happiness of my family, I felt I could do naught but support them."

The archbishop, seeing Lord Matlock wince as he spoke of the chastisement he had received, said, "It always hurts to have our faults laid bare, especially by those we love." Lord Matlock wondered how much of his behavior was known to the archbishop and he could not help allowing his cheeks to become a little more pink.

"Indeed," was all the earl muttered.

"Do not worry. If you apologize to your son, I am sure he will forgive you swiftly."

"Thank you. I am sure you are correct." Lord Matlock only wished that someone else's forgiveness was equally assured.

"I also must tell you that I informed Mr. and Mrs. Darcy of your supposed disapproval. I suggest you notify them posthaste of your change of heart."

"I will assuredly do just that. I think I may make amends for my reluctance to support them by assuring all of London that a match between the two is just what I desire."

"Lord Matlock, I must admit I do not quite know what to make of you," The archbishop replied with a smile.

"Then we shall simply have to spend more time in company. Tell me, what do you think of the speech Lord Westminster made last Thursday." In response, the two began an enthusiastic political debate, though both were pleased to find that they agreed on most important points. Admittedly, though Lord Matlock seemed entirely engaged in the conversation his mind continued to drift back to the lady he had wronged.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Once the archbishop departed Darcy House, Darcy turned to Lizzy and took her into his arms. He did not, however, attempt to swing her around. Instead , he pulled her close, allowing his hands to rest gently upon her back. Lizzy looked into Fitzwilliam's eyes wondering if he knew how his touch set her on fire.

"Oh Fitzwilliam!" Lizzy cried. She had not the words to tell Darcy all that she felt, but she glowed with such radiance that none were needed.

"My Lizzy," Fitzwilliam whispered, "I did not think I could be any happier than I was when I first heard you loved me, but to know that we can be together without having to leave our homeland behind."

"And yet, I shall be forever grateful that you proposed to me before the archbishop's arrival. I shall always treasure knowing that you love me so much that you would give up your birthright for my sake."

"Oh Elizabeth, it seems we have not been the victims of the perverseness of mischance, after all." Nearly as soon as Darcy had uttered these words, he looked to see his aunt's figure enter the doorway. He backed away from Elizabeth, but not quickly enough to hide their embrace from Lady Catherine.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darcy's aunt demanded loudly.

"This is not what it looks like," Darcy began, not wishing his aunt to think ill of Elizabeth.

"Actually," Elizabeth interjected, "this is exactly what it looks like. I assume you are aware the Archbishop of Canterbury came to call this afternoon."

"I hardly see how -"

"The archbishop came to speak to us about a dispensation allowing us to marry. Neither of us knew such a thing was possible; others had approached Lord Canterbury on our behalf. We spoke with him for a time, and are pleased to say that we will be marrying within the month."

Darcy and Elizabeth braced themselves for Lady Catherine's reaction, and both were pleasantly surprised. Rather than offer the shrill harangue the Darcys anticipated, Lady Catherine simply shook her head resignedly as one might after witnessing the ridiculous antics of a mischievous child.

"This is my brother's doing, I reckon. When he couldn't get you as a daughter, I suppose he decided to have you as a niece. Well, it is fortunate neither of you seem to object to the scheme." Darcy and Lizzy smiled at each other, and neither felt the need to correct Lady Catherine's misapprehension.

For the rest of that evening, and indeed for the next many days, Lady Catherine spoke constantly of the wedding preparations. Elizabeth was initially startled by the lady's interest in the minute details of her nuptials, but she recalled that Lady Catherine had recently been deprived the joy of planning her own daughter's wedding. Lady Catherine had, in fact, spent over two decades imagining the day Anne would become Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy; now she drew on those plans, simply replacing Anne with Elizabeth as Darcy's bride. Elizabeth, for the most part, was content to let Lady Catherine plan, for as long as she became Fitzwilliam's wife, she did not care what she wore or what was served at the wedding breakfast.

For the most part, the rest of their relatives greeted the news of Elizabeth and Darcy's engagement with at least as much enthusiasm as Lady Catherine had. The day after the archbishop's call, Darcy sent a lengthy missive to Mr. Bennet explaining the situation and requesting his blessing on the marriage. Mr. Bennet, confused by the letter, had shown it to his wife, who had insisted the family immediately set out for town. Though the doctor had not yet declared Mrs. Bennet well enough to travel, Mr. Bennet did not dare argue.

Mrs. Bennet was delighted with the knowledge that one of her daughters was to be married in a Cathedral with the archbishop presiding. Mrs. Bennet happily bragged of her daughter's good fortune, and whenever anyone asked, "Can Mrs. Darcy actually marry her stepson?" Mrs. Bennet would answer, "The archbishop is performing the ceremony, so obviously it must be acceptable." Nearly everyone agreed with her logic. Elizabeth's decision to allow Lady Catherine to preside over the wedding preparations did offend Mrs. Bennet slightly, but she found herself too much in awe of the Lady to complain overly much.

Elizabeth's sister's had varying reactions to the news of her betrothal. Jane had been skeptical initially, but was heartily approving as soon as she was certain Elizabeth truly desired the match. Mary was not displeased by her sister's planned nuptials and was particularly delighted with the opportunity to meet the archbishop. She was also pleased that Elizabeth's forthcoming wedding had stirred her mother to become more active and would, therefore, likely hasten the date of her own nuptials. Kitty liked Darcy, and was delighted to be gaining him as a brother, and not just a nephew, but even more she was relieved that Elizabeth would not become Mrs. John Lucas. Of all Lizzy's sisters, Lydia was most thrilled by the news; having known of the couple's affections, Lydia felt their story was a great romance for the ages. The younger girls were less enthusiastic. Tilly threw the sort of tantrum common to three-year-olds because she felt that Mr. Darcy ought to marry her instead. Conversely, her twin was troubled by the announcement because she had believed Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were married already. The youngest Bennet sister, Ginny, being only one, naturally had no opinion of the matter whatsoever; however, she could see that whatever had happened must be a big deal, and as a result she decided to scream as loudly as her lungs would allow. On the other hand, Frank Bennet who was accustomed to the cacophony of a houseful of girls, slept through the entire announcement.

While Elizabeth's sisters had varying opinions of the upcoming nuptials, Darcy's sister had just as many different feelings all within her own person. She adored her elder brother, and was happy he could be with the woman he loved; furthermore, she had always viewed Elizabeth as akin to a sister, and liked the idea of having her as a sister in truth. However, she could not help feeling that the marriage of the two must be a betrayal of her father's memory. Because she did not know how to handle her ambivalence, she reverted back to her natural shyness. Georgiana's reticence greatly pained Elizabeth, who could barely recall the time when Georgiana had scarcely deigned to offer even monosyllabic answers. Gradually, as Georgiana learned the full truth of her father's marriage to Elizabeth, she grew more accepting of the situation, and by the day of the wedding, she and Lizzy had regained most of their former closeness.

Few of the Darcys' other acquaintances had particularly strong reactions when they learned that Fitzwilliam would marry Elizabeth. Because Fitzwilliam had been publicly courting Anne, and because the ton had perceived Thornton to be courting Elizabeth, most people believed that the two had turned to one another out of disappointed hopes. Moreover, like Lady Catherine, many believed that their union had been engineered by Lord Matlock, who must have desired the marriage for practical purposes. Oddly enough, society was much more accepting of the notion that a man might marry his stepmother as a matter of convenience, than that he might be madly in love with her. Had anyone been witness to Darcy and Elizabeth's private moments, the belief that this would be a marriage of convenience would have been swiftly discarded; however, because the two kept themselves under good regulation, only their closest friends and relations were aware of this truth.

There were naturally, a few young ladies who did not rejoice in Darcy's engagement because, like little Tilly Bennet, they had desired him for themselves. However, because of Darcy's reserved manner, and because of his previous open pursuit of Miss DeBourgh, none of these ladies had legitimate reason for disappointed hopes. Moreover, there were at least as many ladies relieved to see Elizabeth removed from the marriage market because they had viewed her as a rival. Indeed, there were quite a few gentlemen who would have liked the opportunity to pursue Elizabeth, but there were few who felt any genuine regret for having failed to gain her affections.

Though Darcy and Elizabeth's news was not considered especially scandalous or salacious, it was, nevertheless, astonishing and nearly unprecedented, and therefore, it was much spoken of, and the gossip spread rapidly through town. Indeed, by the time the archbishop did finally attend a family dinner with the Darcys, an announcement seemed entirely superfluous, for there was scarcely a soul in London who had not heard the news.


	73. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"I do not understand why Mrs. Whistler is so distressed by Lord Blakely's gift. I do not see how this is any different than his first gift," Darcy told Lizzy a few days after the archbishops visit.

"You truly cannot?" Lizzy asked, wondering how Darcy could not see what seemed so obvious to her.

"No, I cannot. I understand from what you have told me, that Mrs. Whistler had great difficulty accepting Lord Blakely's initial gift of 5000 pounds, but since she did agree to accept that sum, I do not see how this gift is essentially different."

"Even though he could be considered to be squandering his son's inheritance? That is clearly Lord Hudson's view on the matter."

"And how came you to know Hudson's views?" asked Darcy in surprise.

"Amelia came by this morning to congratulate us on our engagement. She mentioned that her husband is rather distressed by his son's recent spate of generosity."

"I cannot see why. Lord Hudson's wealth must be similar to mine. I can only suppose the property Blakely has given away was inherited by his mother, because any property associated with the title would still belong to Lord Hudson; Blakely would be unable to touch it. Moreover, Hudson can see that all of his properties are entailed if he wishes to ensure that little Darcy is not bankrupted. I do not know how much money Blakely has kept for himself, but I believe the only person with the right to complain would be Miss Mary, and she seems inordinately pleased with her betrothed's decision." Lizzy sighed.

"Very well, Fitzwilliam, you are correct, in essentials there is no difference. Indeed, if this were any other property of the same value, I doubt it would disturb Polly half as much. However, this is the place where she met that monster. Even worse, the property abuts her father's parish, and if she chooses to make a women's home there, she will undoubtedly be forced into the company of the family which disowned her. How can she bear it? Yet, she cannot deny how many women could benefit from having a safe haven far from the city. In fact, I quite believe she feels she must accept Lord Blakely's gift because of the great good it can accomplish. Can you not see, my dear, how terrible it must make her feel? Lord Blakely has once again taken away her power of choice; how can she not resent that?" Darcy honestly could not truly understand why the matter was so troublesome, but he could understand that Elizabeth was troubled, and he reached out to comfort her. Only once she seemed calm did Darcy express his sentiments.

"Why does she not accept the property, then sell it and purchase a home elsewhere, or if she'd rather not sell, she could hire a steward, collect the rents and use the money to lease a different manor. I simply cannot understand why she would have to visit the place at all." Elizabeth looked at Darcy as though he had singlehandedly defeated Napoleon's troops. She wondered why neither she nor Polly had considered such an obvious solution.

"That is perfect, Fitzwilliam!" Darcy knew then that nothing could please him more than having Elizabeth's approval. He used no words to answer her exclamation, but Elizabeth was left with no doubt that Darcy was pleased by her approbation.

The next day Mrs. Whistler felt as though a tremendous burden had been removed from her shoulders when Elizabeth told her Darcy's suggestion. She hugged Lizzy and cried tears of joy. The dramatic reaction startled Lizzy, but she was naturally pleased by her friend's happiness. Within minutes, Polly began bubbling with excitement when she thought of all the good that could be done with the money from Lord Blakely's property. That her friend's mood could alter so quickly amazed Lizzy.

Suddenly, however, Mrs. Whistler stopped rambling, and a troubled expression fell on her countenance. Lizzy immediately noticed and asked, "Is aught the matter?"

"I was just wondering if the spectre of Lord Blakely would be hovering over me forever. I was thinking about all the good that is being done, and how many ladies are being helped, and I feel that I ought to be grateful that so much good has come from my misfortunes. Sometimes, when Lord Blakely had imprisoned me, I took comfort in thinking of the story of Joseph, and how he was betrayed and suffered, but God used him to do great things. I have always loved what he said to his brothers, 'What you intended for evil, God intended for good.' Now, though, I could perhaps say that of my own circumstances; still, I cannot help but feeling that the gain is not worth the cost. It's not just that I lost my innocence and chance of marrying well; I still have nightmares about what he did."

"Well, Polly, I do not have any answers. Your tragedy has done good for a great many people, myself included, but I still wish you could have been spared such pain. I think it is beautiful how you have devoted yourself to helping others."

"Thank you, Lizzy. I just want to help. Despite all my anger and confusion, I am overwhelmed with gratitude that I was rescued from such a bleak future. Sometimes it is easier to focus on the bad than the good."

"Yes," Lizzy told her, "though I confess that, for me, all I need to do is think of Darcy, and then every other thought is driven from my mind."

"I am glad for you," Mrs. Whistler answered earnestly.

insert page break here

A fortnight after learning of the Darcys' betrothal, Lord Matlock finally mustered the courage to call upon Mrs. Templeton and tender an apology. He had no expectation of any further relationship with her but still wanted her to know that her admonishments had led him to become a better man.

Though reluctant to be in Lord Matlock's presence, Mrs. Templeton agreed to take a walk with him. Lord Matlock knew how to be charming, and he was well known for his ease and friendliness, but at this moment, for the first time in his life, he understood his niece Georgiana's once crippling shyness. He felt himself completely lost for words.

Finally, when they had traversed a fair distance in silence, Mrs. Templeton inquired, "Was there some purpose to this meeting?" Her tone and manners were those she had always used when she suspected one of the children of mischief. Lord Matlock felt himself a school boy about to be punished, though he was not sure he would mind if she were to deliver the discipline.

"I wanted to apologize," Lord Matlock choked out, "From the beginning I have treated you abominably. Firstly, for years I ignored you, as though you were part of Pemberley's furniture, and not a lady deserving respect. Then, when I developed feelings for you, I failed to take your own feelings and desires into consideration. I should never have made the sort of offer I did. I ought to have proposed marriage. God knows I'll spend the rest of my life regretting my foolishness, Priscilla, for now that you know what manner of man I am, you will never accept me." Lord Matlock wondered why he was revealing so much. He had intended only to tell her how right she had been about him being self-centered and caring more about politics than his family, and how he wanted to change."

Mrs. Templeton saw how much Lord Matlock suffered, and how genuinely penitent he was, and she wanted to offer some comfort, despite how much he had injured her. However, she also wanted an answer to something she had asked herself many times over the past weeks.

"Why wasn't I good enough? Why did you not wish to marry me?" Matlock wished to take her hand but feared she would pull away.

"It was not like that at all, Mrs. Templeton. You will think me rather dull when I confess I never considered matrimony. I have spent far too much time in the company of the widows of the ton. These ladies have their own property and value their independence. Not only do many of them not wish for a long term commitment, but more significantly they do not wish to turn control of their property to any man, even an earl."

"I suppose that does put a different spin on the matter. I take it you have been involved with many of these women?" Matlock knew now more than ever why this woman had been such an effective governess, for she seemed to convey both understanding and chastisement in a single breath.

"I will not deny it, for surely you would disbelieve me. I was a fool not to realize that you would not share their loose morals. Country values are not like those in town. You must have despised me and been disgusted by my offer."

"Not disgusted," Mrs. Templeton whispered, "hurt and outraged, but not disgusted." Lord Matlock searched Mrs. Templeton, knowing it was ridiculous to be optimistic simply because the woman he loved had not found his offer disgusting, yet he could not stop a small tendril of hope from growing in his breast.

"Would you have accepted me, then, if I had asked you to be my wife?" Mrs. Templeton nodded.

"I did not love you then, sir, but I enjoyed your company. A part of me even wished to accept what you did offer. I did not think it at the time, but I now realize that, no matter how much I love the Darcys, I would never have compromised my morals by offering to become your mistress if there was not part of me that desired the position." This admission stunned the earl, but it also pleased him.

"And what if I asked you to marry me now?" Lord Matlock queried, his eyes brimming with earnest hope.

"I know that I ought to refuse you. I am not in love with you, sir. I doubt I have the sophistication to move well among the society you keep. Besides that, you have shown some terrible weaknesses in character." Lord Matlock's face fell, but he did not give up.

"Priscilla, I am not a paragon of virtue, and I admit I am a selfish man, but I hope I have a few redeeming qualities. Give me a chance. Let me try to deserve you." Priscilla Templeton looked at her suitor, and though her rational mind told her she ought to reject him, she felt that she had no desire to do so.

"Very well, Lord Matlock, I will be your wife." Though Lord Matlock was a jovial man, Mrs. Templeton had never seen him smile so brightly. Mrs. Templeton gratitude and esteem for Lord Matlock grew as she saw the happiness her acceptance brought him.

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Priscilla Templeton."

insert page break here

The magnificence of St. Paul's Cathedral, the beautiful floral arrangements, and the finery worn by all of those attending the wedding of Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy would be much remarked upon by all of their friends and relations. Nevertheless, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth, though not entirely oblivious of their surroundings, saw little except one another. This is not to say that Darcy thought Elizabeth had never looked more beautiful, in fact, he thought she looked loveliest dressed in the simple muslin gowns she preferred to wear at Pemberley, with her hair tied loosely in a knot. Still, though he cared not for the blue silk his aunt had selected for Lizzy, he would never forget the way her eyes glowed as she walked toward him, nor the way she beamed at him when the minister placed her hand in his. Likewise, Lizzy though she admired the fine suit Fitzwilliam wore, wouldn't have said he looked his handsomest. Had anyone asked, Elizabeth would have told them that he looked finest after a bout of fencing; she would have said that it was the healthy glow of exertion which became him so well, if there were other aspects of his appearance which she appreciated at these times, she certainly would not have mentioned them. However, beyond his finely tailored jacket and intricately tied cravat, Lizzy saw the man she loved, heartfelt delight writ upon his countenance.

Even more than seeing Darcy's happiness, Lizzy was moved by the raw emotion in his voice as he vowed to love her through whatever might come. Indeed, in the future when times came when Darcy would inevitably injure Elizabeth's feelings or offend her, she would recall the earnestness with which he swore his eternal devotion. Such memories always tempered her fury and buoyed her spirits, for they reassured Lizzy that Fitzwilliam would never have intentionally hurt her, and unintentional injuries are always much easier to forgive.

After the ceremony, while Lizzy and Darcy signed the registry, Lizzy laughingly mentioned that she was exchanging the name Darcy for Darcy.

"But now, you are my Mrs. Darcy!" Darcy exclaimed, beaming with pride. Then he continued, "I wonder how rare it is for a woman to marry without changing her name."

"I don't suppose it is such a terribly odd occurrence, there are so many Smiths and Joneses that some of them must, by chance choose spouses with the same surname. And, then, there are cases where cousins marry who already share a name, as your Miss Quincy did." Darcy shuddered as Elizabeth mentioned Abigail Quincy.

"Do not ever call her mine. I was so naive and foolish then, my dear. I cannot be anything other than grateful that she was already promised to a cousin before I met her. Think what a miserable life I might have had otherwise!"

Once they stepped away from the registry, they were crowded with well-wishers. Among these was Lord Langley, who approached the couple with some trepidation. He had not spoken with Mrs. Darcy, beyond the barest of civilities, since the day Elizabeth had learned of his less than honorable intentions. Langley deeply regretted the rift the incident had created in his friendship with Fitzwilliam, and he now feared that Darcys' marriage may have made the rift irreparable.

"Cousin, Mrs. Darcy, please allow me to congratulate you on your marriage. I wish you every happiness." The couple offered their thanks, and would have ended the conversation there, had Langley not begged another moment of their time.

"Mrs. Darcy, I wish to offer you a sincere apology for my behavior toward you last year. I understand should you wish to avoid my presence, but I pray you would not oppose me keeping company of your husband from time to time."

"Lord Langley," Mrs. Darcy responded laughingly, "I believe you have entirely to high of an opinion of yourself!" Langley looked at Mrs. Darcy in disbelief, wondering how to interpret her remark. Thankfully, she soon explained herself, "You really ought not to assume that your behavior had such a profound effect on me. Our misunderstanding was as much my fault as your own; had I been less naive, I would have apprehended your intentions sooner and would surely have let you know, one way or another, how unwelcome such intentions were. I bear you no ill will. You need not worry that I will try to interfere in your friendship with Darcy, nor do you need to fear that I will make family gatherings uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy," Langley said, with genuine gratitude for her understanding.

After Langley bowed and walked away, Fitzwilliam drew his wife closer and told her, "you are a tremendous person."

"I thank you, but I cannot see that I have done anything to deserve such praise."

"You have forgiven my cousin for his mistreatment much more easily than I." Darcy wondered if he would ever be able to truly respect the man who had treated his Elizabeth so poorly, though he two wished to repair the breach.

"Perhaps it easy to forgive because I am so thankful that he did not wish to marry me. If he had, then I would be forever tied to him instead of married to the man I love." Darcy groaned at the mention of Elizabeth belonging to anyone other than himself. He comforted himself by touching the ring he had so recently placed on her left hand.

"I cannot bear to think of it."

"Then let us think of pleasanter subjects." Elizabeth quirked a brow as she spoke, and Darcy felt that he could find many pleasanter subjects to contemplate. Indeed, as the day wore on, Darcy could be often found with a far off expression on his face as contemplated the merits of his lovely bride. Elizabeth was likewise consumed by thoughts of her handsome husband, but she being more socially adept, was slightly better at hiding her distraction.

Of the night which followed the Darcys' nuptials, little shall be said except that the intimacy between them was as beautiful and as awkward as might be expected between two people who, though inexperienced in the art of love, were completely devoted to one another's happiness.

**Author's Note: There will be only one chapter more, and I want to thank you all for reading my story. I hope you are pleased with how it turned out. I do intend to publish the story, but it needs a considerable amount of revision first. If you have any suggestions for changes I should make, or if you have seen in errors which need amending, please let me know. **

**Here are some of the changes I am strongly considering; I like to hear your opinions.**

**-Removing the character of Old Mrs. Whistler (I don't think she really adds anything to the story), and having the marriage between Mary Jenkins and Mrs. Whistler happen sooner in the story.**

**-Removing the story arcs concerning Wickham, Jane, and Caroline, and sending Wickham away to the military sooner. Also, Bingley and Jane would not be introduced until the after Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth's wedding.**

**-Removing the character of Patrice and that storyline. I was thinking I might bring Mrs. Simpson to , and have Mr. Darcy witness Mrs. Darcy with her son instead. **

**-Changing the Charlotte's story so that she ends up married shortly after her first visit to Pemberley. I am also contemplating marrying her off to Mr. Winfrey (and maybemaking him more interested in her) rather than Mr. Fairfax. **

**-I know the chapters surrounding the Longbourn fire need work, but I am not sure precisely what I am going to do with them. I have considered removing the fire scenario altogether or making it less severe. Or I might just try to clean up the writing.**

**-I will be working on cleaning up dialogues trying to make it more clear what the characters are thinking and feeling. **

**-Also, I am considering limiting the omniscience of my narrator so that the reader will only see events and discussions in which my main characters are present (Lizzy, Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy). I am not honestly sure whether this is a good idea.**

**-I have also considered the possibility of keeping the reader in the dark about Darcy's interactions with Miss Simpson and Miss Jenkins and Lord Blakely until the time that Darcy reveals them to Elizabeth. On the one hand, I think hearing the suspicions but not knowing the truth could increase the suspense in the story. On the other, I hate to go so many chapters with no scenes including Fitzwilliam. Opinions please?**

**-I never came up with a name for Lord Blakely's estate. Are there any suggestions?**

**-I had no intention of Lord Matlock and Mrs. Templeton actually getting married, but then when I wrote this chapter it just sort of happened, but I feel uncertain if this is the right conclusion. What do you think?**

**Lastly, when I publish I am considering changing the story's name to ****_Mischance or Destiny?_**** What do you think? **


	74. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Fitzwilliam watched his wife as she sat perched upon some rocks watching the waterfall with a brilliant grin upon her face. Several strands of her hair, which was now painted with streaks of silver, blew carelessly about her face, but Elizabeth seemed not to notice. As he approached, Fitzwilliam noted that her fine eyes were filled with a dream like expression.

"Dearest, may I hope that I am the cause of your reverie?" Fitzwilliam asked as he approached. A sweet blush arose in her cheeks as she turned toward him. It pleased him to know that he could still bring a blush to her cheeks, even after all these years.

"I was recalling the first time I saw you here. I do not suppose I could convince you to recreate the scene?" Now it was Darcy's turn to blush in remembrance.

"Considering the impressive sight of me caused you to fall and break your leg, I am not certain a reenactment would be wise." Lizzy laughed heartily. "Besides Ginny would never forgive me if I did aught to prevent her favorite sister from attending her wedding tomorrow."

"Her eyes will be so focused on Dobby that she would not notice my absence. I do believe she is almost as in love with him as I was with you on the day we wed." Pleased with this avowal, Darcy helped Elizabeth to her feet and drew her into his embrace. "But not nearly so much in love as I am now," she added, and Darcy felt how fully blessed he was to have his wife's ardent devotion.

"So she has been delivering panegyrics on her betrothed? Is that what the two of you were discussing so secretively this morning in the garden?"

"Actually, she had a great many questions for me."

"Regarding tomorrow night?" Darcy guessed, "Shall I no longer be able to look our sister in the eye?" Lizzy began to kiss Darcy's neck, and then to nibble his earlobe until he groaned.

"I may have told her how much you like it when I do that."

"At least her husband shall not be quite the bumbling buffoon I was on our wedding night." Lizzy frowned.

"I had thought he was an innocent. Ginny said he had not so much as kissed her."

"I did not mean to imply otherwise. I simply meant that he had received better advice than me." Elizabeth's eye's widened with surprise.

"Dobby asked you for advice concerning marital relations? I had not thought you so close as that." After the death of the previous Lord Blakely, when Dobby was only five, Darcy had been named the child's guardian; thus, the newly-widowed Mary and little Darcy had come to live at Pemberley. Even after Mary remarried three years later, Dobby had remained close to both the Darcys. However, when the lad was fifteen he had, unfortunately, overheard Fitzwilliam Darcy refer to the late Lord Blakely as "a poor excuse for a gentleman." Since that time the young man, now Lord Hudson, had avoided his guardian as much as possible, at least until he had decided to court Ginny Bennet.

"As you know, Hudson had to approach me to ask for Ginny's hand." Lizzy nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had both passed away some years before and left the guardianship of their remaining unwed daughters to Mr. Darcy.

"Yes, and you mentioned that he had apologized for the way he had treated you."

"His father had written him a letter to be given to him when he came of age. Apparently, Lord Blakely gave his son a detailed account of his own character, including explaining his interactions with me. He apparently also told Hudson to come to me for any advice he might need. Indeed, he specifically mentioned that he should ask me for wedding night advice."

"Goodness!"

"And so I advised him to the best of my ability." Darcy enjoyed Elizabeth's embarrassment for a moment.

"I am sure Ginny will be a very happy woman tomorrow night if Dobby follows your advice."

"It was a rather awkward conversation, but I suppose it was good practice."

"You do have to deliver it another eleven times."

"Eleven!" Darcy exclaimed looking at Elizabeth's abdomen, "Last I counted we had ten sons. You aren't trying to tell me something, are you?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Are you forgetting Frank?" Darcy sighed, only a little disappointed.

"I suppose I was. I have trouble imagining him wanting to talk about such things. He's a lot like your father that way. I think I'll just give him a book. I did tell him before he went off to Cambridge how very glad I am that I waited for marriage. I know how great the temptation can be." Darcy paused, "I am so glad that what we share is just between us."

"As am I. I have always felt that it made our love more sacred. When Milly and Tilly wed, I know that both were nervous and afraid because they did not know what experiences their husbands may have had, and Milly at least was afraid to ask. Even now, after more than a year of marriage, she still sometimes doubts herself even though she trusts absolutely in her husband's fidelity."

"I am certain she has nothing to worry about. Stephen is a good man and wholly devoted to her. I had worried when he first proposed that he sought her for convenience, since his brother was marrying her sister." Peter Fairfax and Tilly Bennet had been constantly at odds with one another throughout their childhoods, and Tilly avowedly despised the young man; nevertheless, Darcy had not been entirely surprised when young Peter had come to him requesting Tilly's hand, for he and Elizabeth had often joked that the two were like Beatrice and Benedick. However, Darcy had been astonished a fortnight later when Stephen Fairfax had announced his wish to marry Tilly's twin, for to his knowledge the young man had never shown Milly any particular attention.

"Obviously he convinced you otherwise. I had not realized you had doubted him."

"Oh, yes. With great embarrassment, he confided having admired her since well before her debut. Apparently, he had not pursued Milly because he felt himself so unworthy of her."

"Did he tell you what changed his mind?"

"Your sister Tilly informed him, using rather vulgar language which I shall not repeat, that he needed to stop being a fool and tell Milly how he felt."

"Poor Stephen," Lizzy laughed. "I had thought perhaps he had been more like our brother Lucas and simply taken a long time to notice that the little girl he had always known had become a lovely young woman."

"Lucas did take an obscenely long time to come to the point with Kitty, did he not? I had begun to believe that she would die an old maid, pining away for him."

"She was only twenty-two!"

"Yes, my Lizzy, and at least she did not have to propose to her young man."

"Lydia did not propose to Mr. Baker!" Lizzy adamantly defended her sister.

"No, but she threatened, too. My cousin Langley was so distraught when Lydia rejected him, and he begged me to plead his case to Lydia. And of course, when I did, she informed me of her undying love for Mr. Baker. I knew she must truly be in love to refuse a viscount in favor of a poor minister. She told me, too, that she was certain he cared for her, but began to think he would never offer for her, and said if he did not, that she would offer for him instead. I couldn't let that happen, so I called at Ebenezer house and hinted that she was awaiting his addresses." Lizzy chuckled.

"I knew you had told him about her rejecting Langley, it must have been the next day that he showed up at Darcy House to make an offer."

"I always thought your mother must have spun in her grave when her favorite daughter refused the opportunity for a title."

"I rather think not. Mama did value our happiness, and she would have loved the romance of it. In my mind, the truly shocking part is how well Lydia settled into the role of minister's wife. There are those would deem her liveliness improper, but there is no doubt in my mind that she is a blessing to those under her care."

"Very true."

"Besides, I believe Amelia is much better suited to being Lady Langley. I know she is much happier with your cousin that she was with Lord Hudson. Even if he did marry her for convenience and not love."

"Langley did tell me that the moment he held his daughter for the first time, he fell absolutely in love with his wife."

"Oh?"

"And I completely understand, because each time you have given me another son, I love you that much more."

"I am sorry I never gave you that curly hair daughter you hoped for."

"Is it too late to try again?"

"As long as you don't get your hopes up too much."

"You are younger than Lady Matlock was when she birthed little Beth Anne."

"I know, my love. Still, Fitzwilliam, even if I do become with child, I may give you another son."

"That would not be so terrible. Besides," Fitzwilliam whispered into his wife's ear, "I should very much like to try."

"I love you, Fitzwilliam Darcy," Elizabeth replied, "And I shall certainly not object to such an endeavor."

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my story, and especially to those of you who have taken the time to review and offer constructive criticism. I cannot say precisely how long it will take me to finish editing, though I am hoping to publish before Christmas. I'll post an update when I know for certain. If I remove the story from this site, I promise to give sufficient notice. Due to reader feedback, I will not be changing the title of the story. **


End file.
